Sailor Moon Dreams
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: El amor entre dos guerreros se ha acabado. La batalla entre Serenity y Darien ha llegado a su fin. ¿Habrá ganado Serenity? o ¿acaso Darien...? Esto y más en el Capítulo 31.
1. Chapter 2: Planes

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos: Primero que nada muchas, pero muchas gracias!!! por sus reviews, gracias por mantener mis esperanzas en seguir escribiendo, y prometo estar subiendo un capítulo por semana para que no pierdan la pista de mi fic.

_Sere Chiba_: gracias por tu review, incluso te agradezco por ser la primera en expresar tu opinión acerca del fic, y por supuesto haré caso a tu petición, más cosas románticas en este Capítulo 2, disfrútalo.

_Mikiaome_: excelente idea de quedarte con mi Darien, jeje, y estoy de acuerdo al igual que tú, yo tengo 22 años y me encanta sailor moon y adoro a Darien, espero te guste este capítulo.

_hotaru potter trent_: gracias Cristina, y por supuesto que estará interesante el nuevo futuro de Tokio de Cristal, diviértete.

_Usako Suyi_: que te puedo decir Suyi, jeje, yo lloré con esa frase de "mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo", jaja, y te sigo haciendo sufrir, jeje, cuando la ví en el televisor no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, the end, buaaa, jeje, muchas gracias por bajar las canciones!!!, créeme que te gustará oír y leer mi fic al mismo tiempo y cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo y te puedo enviar las canciones si no las consigues, espero te guste este capítulo 2.

_Moon Chiba_: aquí tienes en este capítulo algo más rosa, jeje, espero te guste, y te prometo subir un capítulo por semana para que no te pierdas.

_cositas+cositas_: estoy de acuerdo contigo, y a tu petición, más miel!!!!, jeje, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

_EmmaRiddle_: gracias por el apoyo, y aquí tienes el capítulo 2, espero te guste

_jaz021_: hola, gracias por el apoyo, y por supuesto, aquí tienes el capítulo 2, para que le lleves el hilo al fic.

_serenitychiva_: que bueno que te haya encantado, y por supuesto actualizaré muy seguido, cuídate.

_Katsuya Sakagami: hello, I think that for me is very difficult to guess who you are, but, thanks a lot for you opinion and you support, do not be affraid of me, jejejeje, come on and share your opinion personally, thanks for review and for you is this chapter, cheers._

Para todos ustedes, aquí vamos……….

Capitulo 2. Planes

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………………………………

Serena: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Lunaaaaaa?

Luna: -soñolienta- uhmm, que pasa Serena?

Serena: Porqué no me despertastes?????

Luna: pues para eso inventaron el despertador Serenita, jejeje

Serena: no puede ser!!, no voy a llegar!!!

Luna: es cierto!!, hoy regresa Darien

Serena: me voy a duchar

El agua recorría su cuerpo suave y delgado, en sus pensamientos sólo estaba ese chico,…….ese chico que vería en poco tiempo, sólo en recordar su cara la hacía sonrojar, había esperado tanto tiempo para volverlo a ver; claro, él le escribía diario y de vez en cuando junto con la carta venía una foto de él, incluso hasta formó un álbum con ellas, pero no era lo mismo, el saber que de nuevo iba a escuchar las palabras "te amo" de su dulce boca la hacía sonrojar aún más, no era lo mismo que verlas escritas en un pedazo de papel.

Serena: mi Darien…….,

Flashback

1¿?: Pronto princesa, muy pronto……….

Serenity: Acaso ya lees mi mente príncipe

1¿?: no tengo que hacerlo princesa, con sólo verte puedo leer mucho más

Fin Flashback

Serena: -pensando, _acaso en ese sueño eras tú?_, _o quizás….?, porque?, porque no puedo recordar?, no….., ya son varias noches que tengo ese mismo sueño, ese pedazo de recuerdo, no puedo recordar más….._

Luna: apúrate Serena!!

Serena: si ya voy– _ahh, solamente es un sueño, no es nada malo, jeje, mejor lo dejo así_-

Mientras tanto……, en un lugar frío y distante….

1¿?: Muy pronto princesa, ahí estaré para cumplir nuestro sueño

2¿?: amo, ya estamos entrando al sistema llamado solar

1¿?: muy bien¿como está la situación de la puerta del tiempo?

2¿?: mi amo, necesitamos más

1¿?: esta bien, entonces………. al planeta Tierra

En el aeropuerto………….

Darien: _al fin llegué, este viaje me fue eterno……._

Su corazón de repente latió tan rápido, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco, ahí estaba……. la dueña de su corazón y mente, y porque no, de su cuerpo. Era hermosa, en sólo dos años aquella niña de chonguitos de color dorado era ahora toda una mujer, su mujer…la chica de sus sueños, aquella que solo poseía ese brillo que hasta impactaba a una estrella fugaz.

Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city but don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day

Serena: mi Darien…..-con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos cristalinos, casi a punto de llorar-

Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power shine shine shine  
I can see them under the pines  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day uh yeah

No importando lo que trajera en su portafolio, corrió hacia ella……, ese era el encuentro de dos almas y cuerpos que definitivamente se extrañaban, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y daba vueltas de felicidad…….

But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait  
I can see the sunset in your eyes   
Brown and grey and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
Wish I could dry one out of season  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way uuhh  
Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way uuhh  
Wanna be with you night and day

Darien: mi princesa, mi Serena……..mi cabeza de chorlito!!!!!!

Serena¿cómo está mi chico?

Darien: pues extrañándote pequeña –tenía esa mirada de perdido de amor, esa mirada que a Serena la ponía loca de felicidad-

Serena: pues ya no más amor

Darien: -se acercó al oído de su amada- dilo otra vez

Serena¿amor?

Darien: no tienes idea de cómo extrañaba esa palabra de tu dulce boca

Serena: acaso no te la decían las chicas de allá –con un sonrisita traviesa-

Darien: pues……….

Serena: Darien!!!!!!!!!!

Darien: claro que no!!, además… no sería lo mismo

Serena: -celosita y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amado- eso es lo malo de tener un chico tan guapo como tú

Darien: tienes mucha razón cabeza de chorlito, jajajaja, pero no me digas que a ti no te la decían seguido, -con un sonrisita traviesa-, ya que estás más hermosa que nunca

Serena: -sonrojada-, pues…., no, jejeje

Darien: entonces debo hacer algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde el momento que baje del avión

Serena¿y que es eso?

Su mirada lo decía todo, esos penetrantes ojos azules que ella no podía resistir, poco a poco sus caras fueron quedando a escasos centímetros una de otra, él tomó con su mano derecha una de las mejillas de ella……… suave y lindo, lleno de amor y lujuria, tal y como ella lo recordaba, los besos de él eran lo mejor que había probado en su vida, y no es que hubiera sido besada por otro, o ¿tal vez si?, recordaba su primer beso en la fiesta de la princesa del cristal, cuando ella solo estaba en secundaria, sin querer había sido besada por primera vez por un apuesto caballero de antifaz, ella pensaba que había sido su querido Tuxedo Mask y por consecuente Darien había sido el primero en besarla pero, no lo sabía con exactitud, ya que esa noche no andaba tan bien que digamos.

-------------------------- Flashback -----------------------------

Darien: Con que el primer beso

Serena: Unasuki tiene un sueño muy bonito, y me da gusto haber protegido un sueño tan hermoso

Darien: uhmmm

Serena: jejeje

Son rostros quedaron tan cerca, se podría ver la necesidad de un beso……..

Serena: Darien?

Darien: uhm

Serena ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Darien: -estaba tan sonrojado por la pregunta de su chica- ahhh, bueno, yo… este…

Serena¿no lo recuerdas?

Darien: ehhhh

Serena: pero si el primer beso es el más importante

Darien: mira Serena, la luna esta hermosa

Serena: Darien!!!!!!

--------------------------- Fin del Flashback -------------------

Darien: Serena?

Serena: uhmm

Darien¿en que piensas amor?

Serena: nada, jeje, solo recordaba algo

Darien: espero que ese recuerdo tenga que ver algo conmigo -sonriéndole-

Serena: -separándose de su chico y dando una vuelta coqueta- para tu información amor, tu siempre estarás en cada recuerdo feliz que tenga

Darien: -la toma de la mano y le besa la frente- la amo srita. Tsukino

En el parque No. 10

Amy: Ya debe de haber llegado Darien

Rei: entonces Serena no fue al hospital

Amy: no, ella le dijo al profesor que luego iba a recuperar su guardia de hoy

Lita: ahhh, que envidia, Serena ha de estar en los brazos de su querido Darien

Mina: si es que no ya llegaron al departamento de él

Todas: Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna y Artemis: Hola chicas

Mina: Artemis¿donde te habías metido?, me tenías preocupada desde ayer

Artemis: lo siento Mina, es que he andado algo preocupado

Amy¿porque?

Lita¿acaso pasa algo malo?

Luna: pues…estamos averiguando, pero no se preocupen, todo esta bien

Rei: vámonos chicas, quedamos con Serena de encontrarla en el Crow Center

Mina: tienes razón, vamos

Artemis: -acercándose al oído de Luna- Luna estás segura de no decirles

Luna: si, además, aún no tenemos anda concreto, mientras tanto debemos seguir investigando, además las chicas están más felices que nunca, aún no podemos preocuparlas por nada

Artemis: tienes razón, ahora cada una brilla más que nunca

Mina: vamos chicos, sino se nos va a hacer muy tarde

Luna y Artemis: allá vamos!!

En el Crow Center

Serena: Andrew!!!!!!!, regresastes –corrió para darle un abrazo a su querido amigo-

Andrew: Hola Serena!!!, Hola Darien!!!

Darien: Hola Andrew

Serena¿cuándo llegastes?

Andrew: apenas hace una hora, es que quería pasar a ver como estaba el negocio

Darien¿y Reiko?

Andrew: está desempacando, ella vendrá al ratito

Serena: eres increíble Andrew, nunca pensé que serías dueño del crow

Andrew: jejejeje, pues después de trabajar tantos años aquí creo que el anterior dueño me tuvo mucha confianza para dejarme dirigir, y tu Darien¿cómo estás amigo?

Darien: -colocándole una mano a la cintura de Serena- mejor que nunca!!!!!!

Serena: -más roja que un semáforo- Hola chicas!!!!!!

Todas: Hola!!!!!

Amy¿Cómo estás Darien?

Darien: excelente

Amy: espero luego nos enseñes todo lo que aprendiste en Cambridge

Lita: ayyyyy Amy, deja respirar al hombre, aún no pasa un día y ya quieres que te enseñe todo lo que aprendió en dos años

Rei: además tienes competencia Amy, Serena también quiere saber todo lo que aprendió

Mina: eso y mucho más, jajajaja

Todos reían y nuestra querida pareja no podían tener una cara más colorada

Andrew: vamos chicos!!, una ronda de malteada de chocolate para todos!!!

Todos: viva!!!

Cerca de Tokio……..

Michuri: ya estamos por llegar

Haruka: si, estoy muy contento por ver a nuestra cabeza de bombón

Michuri: yo también, pero ojalá fuera sólo para visitarla

Haruka: tienes razón, deberíamos dejar de aparecernos sólo cuando hay problemas, jeje

Setsuna: en eso tienes razón Haruka, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora

Michiru: es cierto, mi espejo cada vez me muestra imágenes oscuras –tomando el espejo entre sus manos-

Haruka: no te preocupes, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas

Hotaru: -adormilada- ¿ya llegamos papás?

Setsuna: ya casi pequeña

Hotaru: ya no soy pequeña –poniendo una cara con pucherito-

Haruka: es cierto, ya eres toda una damita

Michiru: si, pero para nosotras siempre serás nuestra pequeña

Hotaru: jejeje

En eso el ambiente se hace algo hostil

Michiru¿estás segura de lo que pasa Setsuna?

Setsuna: más que segura, mi yo del futuro me dijo que están pasando cosas raras en el puerta del tiempo

Haruka¿pero no hay alteraciones en Tokio de Cristal?

Hotaru: o no¿Rini?

Setsuna: no te preocupes Hotaru, Rini está bien, Tokio de Cristal sigue intacto pero aún así debemos de informarles a las demás scouts de lo que pasa

De regreso a Crow

Todas se estaban divirtiendo al máximo, Mina y Lita competían en el simulador de autos, Amy estaba enseñándole trucos a Rei de sailor V y Serena estaba animando a Mina y a Lita.

Andrew: y ¿que piensas Darien?

Darien: -quien no podría quitarle la mirada a su chica- ¿sobre qué Andrew?

Andrew: pues sobre Serena!!, amigo

Darien: ah? –regresando la vista a Andrew-

Andrew: estás pero perdido Darien, definitivamente amas a Serena

Darien: como no tienes idea Andrew, creo que sin ella yo no respiro, no podría vivir sin mi pequeña

Andrew¿cuándo piensas proponérselo?

Darien: -muy sonrojado por la pregunta de su amigo- ehh, pues, solo…. estoy… ahh –volviendo a posar su mirada en Serena, quien reía ante lo mal que conducían Mina y Lita-

Andrew: ahh¿estás esperando el momento indicado?

Darien: si, quiero que cuando se lo diga todo sea perfecto, quiero que sea una noche inolvidable

Andrew: definitivamente Serena si te flecho amigo, nunca te había visto tan enamorado de una chica

Darien: jamás había estado enamorado de una chica Andrew

Andrew: y dime ¿ya lo comprastes?

Darien: si, es precioso, estoy seguro que le encantará

Andrew: de por si con el que trae puesto anda muy feliz

Serena: Darien!!!!!! –corrió a abrazarlo –

Darien: creo que tengo que irme, aún tengo que desempacar

Serena: está bien¿te puedo acompañar?

Darien: por supuesto amor

Serena: nos vemos chicos!!!!

Todos: adiós Serena!!!!!, adiós Darien!!!!!

Serena y Darien se dirigían a la salida del crow tomados de la mano en eso…….

Andrew: oye Darien!, hoy puede ser esa noche amigo!!

Serena: ahh? –mirando a Darien-

Darien:-nervioso y sonrojado- nada princesa, nada, es que a Andrew ya le hace falta un tornillo, jejeje

Todos reían por el comentario de Andrew y en segundos Serena y Darien estaban afuera del crow.

Serena: oye Darien –tomando una servilleta y haciéndola una bolita-

Darien: si?

Serena: te acuerdas de esto –en eso Serena dio unos pasos delante de Darien y arrojó la servilleta a la cabeza de Darien-

Flashback

Serena: ayyy, mi mamá me va a matar por esta calificación, ahh, que se lo lleve el viento –haciéndolo una bolita arroja su examen sin saber en donde caería-

Darien: oye fíjate cabeza de chorlito!!, ahhhhhh, sacastes 30!!!, con esas calificaciones podrías reprobar

Serena: ayyyyyyyy

Darien: será mejor que te pongas a estudiar

Serena: no te metas en lo que no te importa –sacándole la lengua al chico y dándose la media vuelta- pensando _pero que engreído_

Darien: que simpática –sonriendo y tomando sus lentes en sus manos-

Fin del Flashback

Darien: ven acá!!

Serena: -corriendo- noooo, jajajaja

Darien: -corrió tras ella y la tomó entre sus brazos- ¿adonde vas ehh?

Serena: pues, así como me tienes, creo que no me gustaría irme a ningún lado, jeje

Darien: lo bueno es que no era un examen reprobado

Serena: que chistosito amor

Darien: ay princesa, como me vuelves loco cuando me dices así

Serena: amor, amor, amor, amor, amor

Sus rostros se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo, disfrutando cada momento, esos besos que daban envidia a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Parque No.10

1¿?: Hemos llegado amo

2¿?: muy bien…….. que empiece la cacería

1¿?: si, jajajajaja

2¿?: sólo una cosa más…………de ella yo me encargo

1¿?: como usted diga amo

Cerca de Tokio

Haruka: Sentistes eso Michiru

Michiru: es un poder impresionante

Setsuna: es parecido al de……..

Hotaru: no puede ser………

Un rayo rompe el cielo, las nubes se tornan negras, algo no está bien, un poder oscuro ha llegado a la Tierra

Hotaru: o no!!!

Setsuna: debemos movernos rápido, nuestros príncipes corren peligro

Haruka: bombón………

**continuará**

Y como lo prometí, ahí les va la canción:

_1. Baby, I love you way (album: will to power)_


	2. Chapter 3: Confesiones

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hello everybody!!!, primero que nada quisiera agradecerles por todos sus reviews, si supieran lo feliz que me hacen cuando entro a mi correo y veo muchos reviews, en especial positivos, muchas gracias!!!!, sin sus hermosos comentarios y ayudas no podría seguir adelante, a pesar de que es mi primer fic me cuesta mucho trabajo subir los capítulos, etc. pero no se preocupen, haré hasta lo imposible por subir un capítulo por semana tal y como lo prometí en el segundo capítulo. Y una cosa más, para ambientar el fic, les recomiendo un montón las canciones que las pongo hasta el final, de verdad que me inspiran mucho en escribir así que como me imagino las adentrará a mi fic. Y en esta ocasión he decido contestar todos sus reviews hasta el final de cada capítulo para no dejarlos intrigados, ahh, y por supuesto que contestaré todos los reviews que me manden, asi sean un millón, jejeje, ojalá, jeje. Y recuerden que las frases célebres de las sailors son de nada más y nada menos que la gran Naoko Takeuchi!!!!. Bueno y para ustedes aquí vamos……………

Capitulo 3. Confesiones

El cielo parecía llorar con todas sus fuerzas, ni una sola estrella se divisaba en el horizonte, la lluvia cada momento se hacía más intensa, se podría ver que los rayos y truenos estaban a punto de hacerse presentes, pero eso no evito que una chica de cabellos dorados estuviera presenciándola en el balcón…………

Darien: al fin!!, terminé de arreglar –en eso salió de su habitación buscando a aquella persona que le iluminaba la vida- Serena?

Busco por todas partes pero no la encontró, cuando su mirada se posó en el balcón….ahí estaba, se quedó por un momento observándola de lejos, -_si que esta más hermosa que nunca-,_ se dijo para sí, -_mi pequeña, si supieras lo feliz que me siento de estar de vuelta a tu lado, no importa lo mucho que hayas madurado, siempre serás mi niña, la razón de mi existir, mi familia………._

Flashback

Serena estaba sentada junto a Darien en su cama,

Serena: ¿estos son tus padres Darien? –sosteniendo un portaretrato que Darien tenía en su habitación-

Darien: sí

Serena: ¿por qué nunca me habías contado acerca de ellos?

Darien: tal vez porque era muy doloroso y me sentía muy solo

Serena: Darien……..¿te sientes solo?

Darien: -mirándola a los ojos- ya no…….. sabes Serena, desde el momento en que te conocí supe que era por ti que tenía ganas de vivir, supe que tu serías mi familia

Serena: -se hinca y coloca su cabeza en una de las piernas de Darien – te prometo que nunca estarás solo y siempre te protegeré

Darien colocó su mano en la espalda de su princesa y le ofreció una mirada con esos ojos azulados tan dulces que solo esa persona amada podía dársela………….

Fin del Flashback

_Mi amada Serena……._En eso Serena sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, sintió ese calor que sólo su amado podía darle, ese sentimiento que la ponía en el cielo, esas manos que la hacían sentir choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo…..

Serena: amor…….

Darien: ¿en qué piensas princesa? –dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla-

Serena: pues en ti tontito, jeje

Darien: y eso?

Serena: -se voltea para quedar de frente a Darien, en eso coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla de Darien- Darien, no tienes idea de cómo me hacías falta, tus abrazos, tu voz, -sonrojándose- y tus besos, me estaba volviendo loca sin ti

La tomó y la abrazó tan fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer, no quería soltarla, ella tampoco se oponía al abrazo, al contrario, era como si los dos tuvieran la necesidad de estar tan juntos, la necesidad de que sus cuerpos estuvieran fusionados, y entonces él se acerco al oído de ella y le cantó

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te haré cambiar

Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel

Corazón todo se ve un poco mejor

Podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti

Nena, Nena

Se que sientes gran temor

Demostrar tus sentimientos

el dolor y sufrimiento

Marcaron tu corazón

Serena: Darien…….

Darien: -mirándola intensamente como si pudiera leer su alma- yo igual me estaba volviendo lo…….

En eso Serena lo besó apasionadamente que Darien no pudo completar la frase, era un beso apasionado, él estaba completamente perdido en la boca de ella, solo se podían saborear uno al otro, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, él solo pudo recargarla contra la puerta corrediza, se separaban momentáneamente para recobrar el aliento, pero de nuevo volvían a la batalla de besos, él empezó a besar su cuello, acto que se había permitido hasta ese momento ya que nunca lo había hecho por pena y además estaba el hecho de que ella era muy inocente, en eso él se separó de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz

Darien: Serena……..yo……. –estaba completamente confundido-

Por primera vez deseaba que esos besos pasaran a algo más, pero él tenía que controlarse, la deseaba tanto, pero no quería asustarla, primero por la inexperiencia de él y segundo para ella también debía de ser su primera vez

Serena: qué pasa?, acaso te hice sentir incómodo

Darien: no es eso, lo que pasa es que….

Serena: amor, tenemos que hablar

Muy lejos de ahí…………

1¿?: noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

2¿?: excelente, uno más para la colección del amo

3¿?: detente ahí!

2¿?: pero qué rayos????

En eso el objeto brillante de la víctima salió volando……….

3¿?: somos parte de una nueva era……..soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción

S.Neptune: lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptuno y entraré en acción

S. Pluto: y yo también

2¿?: ahh, pero si son las sailors outers, pensé que tenía que preocuparme

S.Uranus: pues empieza a hacerlo

2¿?: ya quisieras Haruka Tenoi

S.Uranus: pero qué rayos!!!, como sabes quien soy?

2¿?: todo a su debido tiempo princesa

S.Neptune: pero quién demonios eres?

2¿?: bueno Michiru, digamos que soy parte de la realeza

S.Pluto: déjate de rodeos y dinos quién eres

2¿?: vaya Setsuna, eres más valiente ahorita que en el futuro

S.Pluto: qué dijistes?

2¿?: eso no me decías cuando suplicabas por tu vida

Cuando de pronto de la nada aparece un rayo con una tremenda descarga de energía………

2¿?: vaya pequeña Hotaru, veo que has mejorado

S.Saturn: pero como lo esquivastes?

2¿?: bueno, al menos por defenderse les daré el honor de saber mi nombre, yo soy Josh

Todas: Josh?????

Josh: sí, ahora si me permiten necesito llevarme este pequeño tesoro

S.Uranus: no te lo permitiremos

Josh: no les tengo por que pedir permiso

En eso Josh empieza a atacar ferozmente, dejando en el piso a todas en un segundo, su rapidez y agilidad eran sorprendentes, de por si era un hombre joven con un cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso, eso se notaba a pesar del traje que llevaba, era una armadura negra que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes sin embargo esos ojos denotaban rencor y tristeza a la vez.

S.Neptune: pero…. cómo? –hablaba muy bajito ya que estaba muy herida-

Josh: les vuelvo a repetir, todo a su debido tiempo, ahora con su permiso, necesito algo de ustedes

De la nada Josh concentra en su mano una extraña energía que hace aparecer una espada plateada con un símbolo lunar en el borde, con la cual ataca a las sailors……….

S.Neptune, S.Uranus, S.Pluto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.Saturn: nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh: jajaja, excelente, con estos serán suficientes

En eso una voz se hace presente………

3¿?: Josh, es suficiente

Josh: amo, todavía falta la pequeña

3¿?: déjala

Josh: pero amo, podría avisarles

3¿?: déjala he dicho!!

Josh: como ordene amo

En eso Josh desapareció en las sombras, dejando una sailor muy herida y confundida……..

S.Saturn: no puede ser!!!!!!!!, papás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, debo………avisar…….a las sailors….., teletransportación!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese preciso momento en el templo………

Rei: pero que pasa!!!!!!

El espejo empieza a agitarse más de lo normal, cuando de pronto, crassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,

Rei: no puede ser, se ha roto!!, pero porque?, algo no está bien, -pensando _debo avisarle a las chicas- _acto seguido sale corriendo del templo.

Cuando de repente Rei se topa con alguien a la entrada del templo

Rei: Hotaru!!!

En eso corre a auxiliarla, Hotaru estaba mal herida, estaba completamente bañada en sangre y casi no podía hablar

Hotaru: Rei…. papás…. peligro…..príncipes

Rei: espera………. Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!, resiste!!!!!!!!

Hotaru se desmayó en los brazos de Rei, entonces la llevo al templo para curarla antes de avisarles a las demás

En el departamento de Darien……………..

Darien: qué pasa Serena?

Serena: lo que pasa es que…….-no podía estar más sonrojada al verlo-

Estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala, tomados de la mano, sus respiraciones todavía entrecortadas por los besos apasionados de hace un momento

Darien: Serena…….yo………este…..mira…….

Ella estaba confundida, sabía que Darien quería decirle algo pero por más que trataba no podía, después de un momento de silencio ella habló

Serena: Darien, yo, mira, desde el momento en que te vi en el aeropuerto tuve una necesidad de estar a tu lado de una forma que aún no me conoces y yo pues….

Darien: Serena, mira, yo…. bueno… tu sabes que me encantaría complacerte pero yo no…..

Serena: Darien, acaso tú no?

El chico estaba completamente rojo, se rascaba la cabeza como encontrando la manera de responder esa pregunta,

Darien: pues…….. no, para serte franco Serena, tú fuistes la primera chica a la que he besado

Serena: en serio? –sólo recordaba aquella noche maravillosa en que sus labios se posaron en la boca de su amado en la fiesta a la que había asistido en secundaria-

Darien: si

Serena: entonces tu no……. ya sabes

Darien: no –fue lo único que pudo contestar ya que estaba más apenado que nunca por la confesión-

Serena no podía estar más agradecida por la confesión, su querido chico la había esperado por tanto tiempo, aún sin saber si existía, su corazón latía impresionantemente, su única reacción fue en besarlo de nuevo como si nunca volviera a hacerlo, Darien la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, los dos estaban de nuevo sumergidos en un mar de besos apasionados. En eso……

Serena: uhmm, qué hora uhmm, son amor?

Darien: uhmm, di, uhmm, ez, uhmmm

Pareciera que sus bocas no querían separarse cuando de pronto Serena grito

Serena: diez!!!!!!!!

Dejando a un Darien confundido y atontado……

Serena: mis papás van a matarme

Darien: si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, es más, voy a llevarte a tu casa

Serena: me encantaría

Ya en el auto de Darien, los dos venían de la mano, pareciera que no podían dejar de estar juntos, era lo mucho que se extrañaban que no querían estar solos. La lluvia había cedido, las estrellas hacían su aparición por el cielo, y ya en la entrada de la casa de Serena……

Serena: gracias por traerme amor

Darien: no crees que debería pasar a saludar a tu familia?

Serena: mejor mañana, creo que ya han de estar durmiendo, además mañana puedes venir pues te hice unas galletas y se me olvidó llevártelas

Darien: galletas!!!!!!, genial!!!! y lo mejor de todo están hechas por ti verdad amor?

Serena: claro cabeza de chorlito!!!

En eso él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, para decirle suavemente a su oído

Darien: creo que tendremos que esperar para complacerte cabeza de chorlito –y depositó un suave beso en la oreja de Serena-

Serena: -estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pareciera que tenía un nudo en la garganta- yo…uhm… puedo esperar amor, jeje

Y con un beso rápido en los labios, Serena se despidió de su príncipe azul, subió rápido a su cuarto para que nadie la oyera entrar a la casa y al salir al balcón encontró todavía a Darien, quien no podía dejar de verla ni por un instante, de la nada él apareció una rosa entre sus manos y se la arrojó a Serena…

Darien: Una flor………para otra flor –le grito desde la entrada de la casa-

Serena: te amo mi príncipe!

Darien: y yo a ti!

El subió a su auto y se fue, dejando a una chica sumida en sus pensamientos, sonrojada y locamente enamorada

Luna: Serena?

Serena: Luna, cómo estás?

Luna: tratando de dormir, pero con esas confesiones románticas a media noche no se puede, jeje

Serena estaba muy sonrojada por lo que le dijo su fiel amiga, pensando que quizás hasta los vecinos podrían haberlos oído

Serena: jeje, no es para tanto Luna, mejor vamos a dormir si?

Luna: que pases buenas noches Serena

Serena: igualmente Luna –depositando la hermosa rosa en su mesita de noche, se acostó y con el observar de su hermoso regalo se sumergió en un sueño-

Un jardín sin comparación, lleno de flores de todos tipos, sin embargo, ninguna de estas se comparaba con la belleza de mujer que estaba entre ellas

Serenity: entonces vas a ayudarme a ir pronto?

¿?: pues claro princesa!, todo sea por una chica

Ella se levantó para abrazarlo y él solo correspondió el abrazo, de repente sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra, había algo entre ellos, pero inexplicablemente hacia falta algo que no podían explicarse….

Serenity: -sonrojada por el efecto que él causaba en ella- muchas gracias mi príncipe

¿?: de nada, pero ya le avisastes a él que irías?

Serenity: este……..yo…….aún no, quiero que sea una sorpresa

¿?: pues si que le vas a dar una sorpresa al príncipe, jeje, ya se me hacía raro que viniera muy seguido a la luna a firmar tratados con tu mamá, además creo que ese es el trabajo de sus padres no lo crees?

Serenity: buaaaaaa, deja de molestarme príncipe, además él si viene a trabajar

¿?: jaja, lo sé, vamos a hacer algo, mañana mismo te llevo, pero tendremos que ser rápidos, ya que tu mamá me mataría si se llega a enterar que te llevo de paseo a la Tierra, aunque no sé cuál es tu desesperación princesa, si pronto estarán viéndose a diario

Serenity: lo sé, pero necesito verlo príncipe

¿?: está bien, está bien princesa, mañana será, jaja, pero ya te dije que me llames………….

miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: ahhhhhhhhh, pero qué?,

Una gatita saltaba encima de Serena para despertarla

Luna: Serena, vas a llegar tarde al hospital!!

Serena: cómo te llamo? –todavía adormilada-

Luna: Serena?, despierta!!!

Serena: ahh, qué???

Luna: eso te pasa por andar de romanticona por las noches

Serena: buaaaaaaaa

Entonces sale corriendo de la habitación para alistarse. Después de la tormenta de anoche, el día estaba precioso, cuando de repente Serena entra a su habitación y encuentra a Luna muy desconcertada

Serena: qué pasa Luna?

Luna: es Hotaru, fue atacada y está en el hospital

Serena: qué?!!

**continuará**

Aquí les dejo la canción del capítulo:

_Nunca te hare llorar (Backstreet Boys),_

Ok, bueno, aquí colocaré de ahora en adelante sus contestaciones a reviews según el orden en que me fueron llegando…………

Moon-Chiba: Hola amiga, me da mucho gusto que te guste tanta miel, jeje, y también me gusto haber platicado contigo por msn, a ver cuando nos vemos, y…..bueno, en cuanto al enemigo es……….., jeje, digamos que lo mantendremos en top secret hasta su tiempo. Y gracias por recomendarme con marinlucero, jeje.

Usako Suyi: Gracias por tus puntos, jeje, aunque la idea de mandar a tu novio fueritas, jajaja, en cuanto a la canción ni me acordaba de lo de American Pie, pero bueno, esta genial, veo que a muchos les intriga el enemigo, bueno, todo a su tiempo, jeje, y cualquier cosa avísame y con gusto te envío la canciones.

Sere Chiba: Que bueno que te guste lo tierno de mi fic, y por supuesto que cada semana tendré un capítulo. Gracias por los ánimos. Besos.

Bunny: Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que estaré actualizando seguido, incluso cada semana, jeje, me alegra que te guste y te prometo que no haré sufrir mucho a mi pareja favorita, pero veremos que pasa, ok. Cheers.

EmmaRiddle: La curiosidad es una virtud, jeje, que bueno que te atrapé con mi fic, te prometo que lo estaré actualizando cada semana, y créeme siempre quise escribir algo súper ultra romántico de mi pareja favorita, jeje. Ojalá sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora. Bye.

Grisdancer: Hola, que bueno que te guste lo romántico y las canciones que pongo, jeje, y por supuesto que leeré tu fic Sailor Angels, incluso en eso estoy, jejeje, cuídate mucho.

Serenitychiva: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y te prometo que te gustarán los demás, jeje, tu también cuídate y gracias.

cositas+cositas: Hayyy amiga que te puedo decir, recupérate pronto y claro que te pondré un escena súper ultra romántica, jeje, al cliente lo que pida, jajaja, y tienes mucha razón sobre que hay que pasar pruebas para llegar a un final feliz con todo y honores, disfrútalo y estamos en contacto. Cheers.

jaz021: Jajajaja, no te digo, primero, el enemigo, bueno, aquí te doy un pequeño nombre (Chapter 3), en cuanto al lemon, bueno, te prometo hacer lo que este a mi alcance, verás, como es mi primer fic no tengo mucha experiencia en eso pero te prometo hacer un research y ponerlo, jeje, si puedo, pero que tal si lo lanzamos a votación, ehh?, cuídate.

Mikiaome: Jajaja, creo que pelearemos por el mejor hombre sobre el universo, jaja, bueno, claro que MI Darien merece tranquilidad, jajaja, y te prometo dárselas en este fic, en cuanto al enemigo, digamos que ni una ni la otra, jeje, que tal si lo mantenemos en suspenso, jeje. Saludos y gracias por tener los mismos gustos que yo, jeje, y eso que es un buen pero buen dibujo, jajaja.

marinlucero chiba: Que bueno que te hayas animado a leer mi fic, no es un premio nobel pero bueno, jaja, y gracias por la invitación al grupo msn, por ahí andaré, jeje y claro que soy hiper mega súper ultra fanática de mi querido y adorado Darien, jajaja, cosa que he peleado con Mikiaome, jajajaja, muchas gracias!!!! Ahh ya leí el otro review, jeje, tienes razón "la dirección", jeje ya la tengo, y gracias por ser una gran seguidora. Abrazos.

Tanita Love: Que haría sin ti, muchas gracias por decirme!!!!!!!!!!, deberás que gracias!!!, es que ya sabes, como estoy media tontita, jeje, y como es la primera vez que estoy con un fic, bueno, que bueno que conozcas gente que lea mi fic, asi me ayudastes mucho, y por eso te voy a conceder un deseo, dime, como que te gustaría leer en un futuro en mi fic?, jeje, estamos en contacto, cuídate mucho.


	3. Chapter 4: Pasado, Presente y Futuro

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, primero que nada, Feliz 14 de Febrero!!!, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ojalá y les siga gustando leer mi fic, estoy muy emocionada por todos sus comentarios positivos, ojalá y reciba más reviews, jeje. Bueno, una vez más, lo prometido es deuda, como la cuarta semana, aquí esta otro capitulo para que no se pierdan, recuerden que todos sus reviews son contestados al final del chapter, pues ya no los hago esperar, con ustedes…………..

Capitulo 4. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

No podía creerlo, -_nuestros tiempos de paz se han terminado-,_ era lo primero que pasaba por el pensamiento de la chica que todo el tiempo salvaba al universo del mal. Era demasiada suerte, acaso nunca habrá paz en este mundo………….

Serena: y dónde está Hotaru?

Luna: Rei me dijo que está en el hospital

Serena: pero qué paso Luna?

Luna: no lo sé con exactitud

Serena: Luna… crees que tengamos que pelear de nuevo? –una pregunta la cual temía hacer a su querida amiga, era demasiado, ya estaba cansada de pelear, ella solo quería ser…….una chica normal con una vida normal, pero en su interior sabía que eso nunca sería posible-

Luna: Serena, princesa……. –no podía evitar sentirse culpable por darle motivos de enfrentarse al mal nuevamente- pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti, recuerda que tienes un futuro por delante, una vida llena de alegría, si tienes que pelear por esa vida, pelea

Serena: Luna……

Mamá Ikuko: Serena!!!!, vinieron por ti!!!

Serena: -quien no podría evitar tener sus ojos azules llorosos por el comentario de Luna- ya voy mamá!!

Luna: vamos Serena!!!, arriba esos ánimos!!!

Serena: si

En la sala de la casa de los Tsukino…………

Y dime Darien, cómo has estado?, preguntó mamá Ikuko

Darien: mejor que nunca señora

Mamá Ikuko: me da mucho gusto, sabes, Serena te extrañaba mucho Darien, pero es increíble como ha cambiado, le echa muchas ganas al estudio, y jejeje siempre cuando pelea con Sammy sobre ser doctora, ella siempre contesta que quiere ser una gran doctora para ti.

Darien: -sonrojado por el comentario- y créame señora yo quiero ser un gran doctor para ella, yo igual la extrañaba mucho

Mamá Ikuko: y dime Darien…., yo se que hay algo que quieres proponerle a mi hija, no es verdad?

Darien: yo…..eh….

Mamá Ikuko: no te apenes Darien, mira, yo sé lo que es estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien, y Serena y Sammy son pruebas vivientes de ese amor, así que, ten confianza en ti mismo y nunca dudes de los sentimientos de tu corazón

Darien: cómo lo supo señora?

Mamá Ikuko: jajaja, sabes Darien, las mamás tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas, además puedo verlo en tu mirada, tu amas mucho a mi hija y por mucho que le duela a mi esposo, jeje, él también lo sabe, pero recuerda que tanto ella como tú tienen sueños que cumplir, confíen uno del otro y verán que el futuro para ustedes será maravilloso

Darien: gracias señora

Mamá Ikuko: bueno, bueno, basta de formalidades jovencito, dime mamá

Darien: gracias mamá

En eso la mirada del joven se posó en las escaleras de la casa, era increíble que con solo verla, todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, definitivamente, para él era un sueño poder estar al lado de su princesa

Serena: hola Darien!!! –corriendo a darle un beso en la mejilla-

Darien: hola princesa

Mamá Ikuko: bueno chicos, será mejor que los deje, hay muchos que haceres pendientes, cuídense mucho y Darien…….. confía en ti

Darien: si mamá

Cuando mamá Ikuko se retiró………….

Serena: y qué fue todo eso amor?

Darien: ahh, digamos que hoy aprendí que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, jeje

Serena: en serio?

Darien: estas bien mi amor? –tomando la cara de su chica con sus manos y besando la punta de su nariz-

Serena: a decir verdad no, verás, Hotaru esta en el hospital

Darien: cómo?, qué paso?

Serena: no lo sé, Luna acaba de decirme, debemos ir a verla, al parecer tendremos que pelear de nuevo….pero…

Darien: no te preocupes princesa, tú y yo podremos con esto, ya verás –depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Serena-

Serena: te amo Darien

Darien: y yo a ti -abrazándola-

Serena: por cierto amor

Darien: si?

Serena: tus galletas!!!, les puse mucho chocolate, tal y como te gustan

Darien: genial!!!, aunque sabes, jejeje, me gustan más tus besos

Serena: ayyy amor, -empujando suavemente a su chico-, debemos irnos

Darien: ok, vamos

En el hospital……..

Rei: estará bien?

Amy: si, ha perdido mucha sangre pero la trajistes a tiempo Rei

Mina: ya le avisaron a Serena

Rei: si, le llamé a Luna y me dijo que ella y Darien están en camino

Lita: dime Rei, te dijo Hotaru lo que pasó

Flashback

Rei: pero que pasa!!!!!!

El espejo empieza a agitarse más de lo normal, cuando de pronto, crassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,

Rei: no puede ser, se ha roto!!, pero porque?, algo no está bien, -pensando _debo avisarle a las chicas- _acto seguido sale corriendo del templo.

Cuando de repente Rei se topa con alguien a la entrada del templo

Rei: Hotaru!!!

En eso corre a auxiliarla, Hotaru estaba mal herida, estaba completamente bañada en sangre y casi no podía hablar

Hotaru: Rei…. papás…. peligro…..príncipes

Rei: espera………. Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!, resiste!!!!!!!!

Hotaru se desmayó en los brazos de Rei, entonces la llevo al templo para curarla antes de avisarles a las demás

Fin del Flashback

Mina: entonces, estamos de nuevo en problemas

Rei: no lo se Mina, jamás había pasado algo así con el espejo del templo

Lita: debemos tener mucho cuidado

Amy: primero que nada tenemos que esperar que Hotaru se recupere para que podamos saber que esta pasando realmente

Mina: ahora que recuerdo… Luna y Artemis andaban muy extraños el día de ayer, se acuerdan?

Lita: es cierto, a lo mejor ellos sintieron algo y no nos contaron nada

Amy: a lo mejor no estaban seguros

Rei: de todos modos esto es muy extraño chicas

Mina: por que lo dices Rei?

Rei: bueno, Hotaru estaba sola cuando la encontré en el templo, cuando siempre está acompañada de Haruka, Michiru o Setsuna

Amy: tienes mucha razón Rei, creo que ellas están en problemas

Lita: lo único que nos queda es esperar a que despierte Hotaru y nos diga lo que sucedió

A la entrada del hospital………

Serena: y dime Darien que harás?

Darien: pues qué crees?, me ofrecieron un consultorio aquí en el hospital en el área de genética

Serena: eso es maravilloso, entonces estaremos todo el día juntos –colocando una carita tierna-

Darien: creo que si amor, y dime, podrás soportar a un doctor tan guapo trabajando aquí?

Serena: pues, aun no lo conozco pero….

Darien: ja,ja, mira que chistosita –tomándole la mano a Serena-

Serena: jeje, ayy amor, tu sabes como me encantan los chicos presumidos

Darien: entonces no te gusto amor?

Serena: sabes amor, eres un tontito

Darien: corrección amor……….soy tu tontito, jaja

Amy: Serena, Darien, cómo están?

Serena: bien Amy, como sigue Hotaru?

Darien: está estable?

Amy: si, perdió mucha sangre, pero afortunadamente Rei la trajo a tiempo

Serena: y las chicas?

Amy: están con Hotaru, ojalá despierte pronto para saber que ocurrió

Darien: creo que puedo hacer algo

Serena: que tienes pensado Darien

Darien: bueno, mejor vamos con Hotaru y les digo

Ya en la habitación…..

Mina: llegaron chicos

Lita: nos tenían preocupados

Serena: es que nos retrasamos un poco, y Darien que tenías pensado?

Darien: bueno, es algo que he estado practicando durante tiempo, pero creo poder hacerlo, verán, cuando estaba en Estados Unidos me di cuenta del algo curioso

Flashback

Darien: _creo que leeré un rato aquí_

En eso un pequeño pájaro cayó a los pies del chico, quedando completamente herido de un ala. Cuando Darien lo tomó entre sus manos un poder dorado resplandeció en la palma de su mano logrando que el pájaro se recuperara instantáneamente

Fin del Flashback

Rei: entonces puedes tienes el poder de sanar?

Darien: algo así, al parecer es un poder del cristal dorado, al principio me sentía muy débil al utilizarlo pero después de un tiempo logré controlar ese poder

Serena: entonces puedes curar a Hotaru?

Darien: puedo intentarlo amor

Lita: eso es increíble!!

Mina: entonces manos a la obra

Darien: muy bien, entonces, veamos –y tomando una mano de Hotaru, Darien logra concentrar un cierta cantidad de resplandor dorado en el cuerpo de la pequeña-

Amy: esto es increíble, las heridas están cicatrizando rápidamente!!

Hotaru: ho….la….chi….cas

Serena: Hotaru!!!

De repente Darien suelta a Hotaru sintiéndose algo cansado

Serena: amor!!!

Darien: estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes amor

Serena: -abrazando el cuerpo de Darien- gracias al cielo

Rei: Hotaru!!, estás bien?

Hotaru: estoy bien, gracias príncipe

Darien: fue un placer

Mina: qué fue lo que paso Hotaru?

Hotaru: temo decirles que estamos en problemas chicas, -en eso empieza a llorar-

Lita: qué sucede Hotaru?

Hotaru: mis papás están…………..

Serena: qué paso?, dónde están?

Hotaru: no lo sé princesa, fue todo tan rápido, él es tan fuerte, no pudimos contra él, con su espada atacó a las chicas y yo simplemente no pude hacer nada –sus lágrimas eran intensas, no podía evitar recordar lo que paso esa terrible noche-

Serena: él?

Hotaru: si, estaba atacando a una persona inocente cuando lo conocimos

Lita: atacando?

Mina: qué quería?

Hotaru: no lo sé, simplemente vimos como con su espada retira algo brillante del pecho de la persona, de la misma manera que lo hizo con…..-no podía evitar llorar, era doloroso ver gritar a sus amigas y ver como desaparecían de su vida-

Amy: tranquila Hotaru, aquí estamos

Darien: sabes quien es él?

Hotaru: si, bueno, no exactamente, nos dijo su nombre, se llama Josh

Serena: Josh?

Hotaru: y no sólo eso, él sabía perfectamente nuestros nombres de cada una de nosotras

Rei: cómo?

Hotaru: Josh nos conocía perfectamente, y no sólo eso, él nos dijo que era de la realeza

Lita: realeza?

Mina: no entiendo

Hotaru: yo menos chicas, pero precisamente veníamos a Tokio para prevenirlas de una energía negativa que mamá Michiru había visto en su espejo

Rei: entonces no fue una coincidencia, lo que paso con el espejo ayer en la noche fue esa energía

Serena: qué pasa Rei?

Rei: el espejo se rompió Serena

Darien: si mal no recuerdo, ese mismo espejo sólo logró percibir solamente un tipo de energía…….la de Negerenia

Serena: Darien….

Rei: así es Darien, aunque nunca se había comportado como anoche, incluso estoy asustada por el hecho que se haya roto

Mina: Serena, Luna no te ha comentado nada al respecto?

Serena: no Mina, la he visto preocupada pero no me ha dicho nada

Lita: debemos tener cuidado, por cierto Hotaru, tienes idea que era lo que se llevaba Josh?

Hotaru: si Lita, creo que mis ojos no me engañaron pero creo que tenía la forma de un espejo

Serena: no puede ser!!!

Mina: eso es imposible!!

Amy: pero, cómo?, porqué?, otra vez los espejos de los sueños!!

Rei: pero para qué?

Darien: Negerenia los quería para encontrar al pegaso, pero para que más pueden servir?

En eso un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Serena, ese pequeño recuerdo que le iluminaba la vida después de Darien….

Serena: Rini……….

Lita: qué pasa Serena?

Darien: amor….

Serena: si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí podríamos comunicarnos con el pegaso y preguntarle si los espejos de los sueños sirven para otro propósito

Hotaru: princesa, príncipe, deben tener cuidado, mamá Setsuna nos comentó que ustedes están en peligro, en especial tu princesa, algo pasó en la puerta del tiempo hace poco y por eso queríamos advertirles

Amy: qué fue lo que paso Hotaru?

Hotaru: no lo sé con exactitud, según mamá Setsuna, el futuro sigue intacto pero cuando peleamos con Josh el dijo algo extraño

Flashback

S.Pluto: déjate de rodeos y dinos quién eres?

Josh: vaya Setsuna, eres más valiente ahorita que en el futuro

S.Pluto: qué dijistes?

Josh: eso no me decías cuando suplicabas por tu vida

Fin del Flashback

Amy: entonces, S. Pluto del futuro está….

Hotaru: no lo sé, yo…… no lo sé

Serena: debemos dejar descansar a Hotaru chicos, creo que fue suficiente por el momento

Rei: tienes razón

Mina: bueno, debo encontrar a Artemis y sacarle información

Lita: buena idea

Rei: yo debo regresar al templo, trataré de meditar y ver si puedo localizar la fuente de la energía maligna

Amy: muy bien chicas, yo me quedaré con Hotaru, Serena puedes cubrir mi turno?

Serena: claro

Darien: muy bien, entonces lo único que nos queda es esperar

Hotaru: debemos tener cuidado, tenemos que recuperar a mis papás, yo…..no puedo vivir sin ellas

Serena: no te preocupes Hotaru, las traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo

Hotaru: gracias princesa

En un futuro distante……………

1¿?: Aún sigue ahí?

2¿?: si, no quiere salir, está muy triste y desesperada

1¿?: tengo que hacer algo papá

Rey Endymión: Lo sé hija, pero no podemos precipitarnos, tenemos que ser fuertes por tu mamá

Rini: déjame ir, puedo hacerlo papá

Rey Endymión: pequeña dama, no puedo permitirlo, es ahora cuando más nos necesita tu mamá aquí

Rini: es por eso que debo ir, no puedo seguir viéndola llorar

Rey Endymión: yo tampoco, pero………...amor?

Reina Serenity: Endymión……….

Rey Endymión: aquí estoy mi vida –la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello-

Rini: mamá……..yo, tengo que hacerlo

Reina Serenity: mi niña, no quiero perderte

Rini: eso no pasará nunca mamá

Su pequeña dama había madurado tan rápido, sus poderes habían aumentado y ya era toda una dama

Reina Serenity: se que por más que te diga que no, lo harás

Rey Endymión: pequeña, creo que no te lo tengo que decir, pero recuerda que no puedes interferir en asuntos del pasado, y creo que sabes a que me refiero

Rini: lo sé papá, no te preocupes, no diré nada

Reina Serenity: por favor, cuídate mucho y……..-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía ver a su hija marcharse otra vez, no soportaría la idea de perderla-

Rini: voy a estar bien mamá, recuerda que soy más fuerte que nunca y además ellos estarán conmigo

Rey Endymión: están bien, cuídate mucho mi niña

Rini: si papá

El cielo se abrió por la mitad, un camino iluminaba el cambio entre su presente y pasado, esa línea que separaba las vidas de los soberanos y su hija, y simplemente desapareció…..

Reina Serenity: cuídate mucho mi niña

Rey Endymión: no te preocupes Serena todo estará bien

Reina Serenity: Darien, que haría sin ti

Rey Endymión: te amo Serena

Reina Serenity: y yo a ti Darien

El la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso. No podía seguir siendo débil, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y salir adelante.

En un rincón del planeta Tierra……….

Josh: amo, qué pensaba?!!!

¿?: no te atrevas a contestarme niño, las cosas se hacen a mi manera!!!!!!!

Josh: perdone, no fue mi…….

¿?: más te vale que consigas los otros espejos, sólo los adecuados, no quiero estúpidos sueños

Josh: si amo

No había naturaleza comparable con ese lugar, definitivamente el planeta Tierra era de los más hermosos que el sistema solar pudo dar origen. Sus flora de todos colores, sus paisajes de ensueño y como un diamante estaba la Luna, ese fiel satélite que junto a la Tierra formaban la pareja perfecta y hermosa del universo

¿?: _no tienes idea de cómo te extraño mi princesa_

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

May be surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

Just wanna go home

Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

Each one a line or two

"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more than that

¿?: _acaso me llamas desde el fondo de tú corazón……mi príncipe….te extraño…te prometo que estaremos juntos pronto_

Another aerorplane

Another sunny place

I'm lucky I know

But I wanna go home

I got to go home

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you are

I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone elses life

It's like I just stepped outside

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not

Come along with me

This was not your dream

But you always believed in me

Endymión: _solo quiero tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos Serenity………sé que me escuchas desde dónde estés, mi princesa………te amo_

Another winter day has come

And gone away

And even Paris and Rome

And I wanna go home

Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel alone

Let me go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home

I've had my run

Baby, I'm done

I gotta go home

Let me go home

It'll all be alright

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

¿?: lista princesa?

Serenity: si príncipe…..._ Endymión…….. mi hogar está a tu lado _

Serena: Darien?

Darien: uhmm?

Serena: amor, estás bien?

Darien: si…….sólo me adormite

Serena: porque mejor no te vas a descansar, aún estás muy débil por la pérdida de energía

Darien: estoy bien Serena, sabes algo…..

Serena: si?

Darien: te amo princesa

Serena: yo igual mi Darien, pero esa no es excusa para no irte a descansar, mira, ve a dormir un poco, yo avisaré que te tuviste que ir y paso a verte al rato, está bien?

Darien: de acuerdo, nos vemos al rato amor

Serena: por supuesto –se despide de él con un pequeño beso mientras se dirige a recibir a más pacientes-

En el templo………

Rei: lo encontré!! –en eso sale corriendo-

Luna: Rei!!

Rei: Luna, que bueno que te veo, he encontrado la energía maligna, está en el parque, debemos avisar a las chicas de inmediato

Artemis: yo iré a avisarles

Luna: debes transformarte Rei

Rei: si

En el parque……..

Ya era el segundo día que no paraba de llover, pareciera que el cielo sintiera que algo no andaba bien, aún así alguien caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos……….

Darien: _Serena, cómo?………cómo te lo puedo decir?…….no quiero pensar en un "no" de tu parte sólo por el pasado……mi princesa_

¿?: noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh: este es inservible, ni modos………ya no te necesito, haz lo que quieras zombie

Zombie: siiiiiiiiiii

Darien: pero qué es ese ruido?

¿?: detente ahí!!!!!

Josh: rayos!!, zombie encárgate de ellas, -y desapareció entre las sombras-

Zombie: siiiiiii

Sailor Mars: detente!!

Sailor Jupiter: cobarde!!

Zombie : fire ballllllllllllllllllll !!!!!!!!!

Sailor Mercury: burbujas de mercurio!!!!!!!

Sailor Venus: eso estuvo muy cerca

Zombie: fire ballllllllllllllllll!

Sailor Júpiter: o no, otra vez!!!

Sailor Mars: no podemos atacarlo, es un ser humano

Zombie: fire …………. –en ese momento el zombie es detenido por una rosa roja-

Tuxedo Mask: detente ahí mounstro!!, no permitiré que dañes a gente inocente

Zombie: fire……

¿?: alto ahí!!!

Zombie: ah?

¿?: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon

Eternal Sailor Moon: y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

Zombie: fire ballllllllllllllllll

Todos: Sailor moon!!!!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: -esquivando el poder maligno del zombie y lanzando su tiara lunar- estuvo cerca

Tuxedo Mask: -corriendo hacia Sailor Moon- estás bien?

Eternal Sailor Moon: si, pero qué haremos?, no podemos matarlo

Sailor Mercury: según mi computadora, ya no es más un ser humano, es como si no tuviera control de si mismo, lo más probable es que haya perdido su espejo de los sueños

Sailor Mars: tenemos que hacer algo rápido

Sailor Júpiter: miren!!, está levantándose

Eternal Sailor Moon: tal vez si utilizo……

Tuxedo Mask: no, es peligroso

Eternal Sailor Moon: es la única forma, tal vez podamos recuperarlo

Zombie: fire………..

Sailor Venus: cadena de amor de venus!!!!!!!!!

Zombie: ahhhhhhhh

Sailor Mercury : ahora Sailor Moon!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _por favor Cristal de Plata, bríndame tu poder para regresarle sus sueños,_ por el poder del Cristal de Plata!!!!!!!!!!!

Zombie: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –de repente una luz resplandece sobre el cuerpo del zombie, regresando a ser el cuerpo vivo de la persona-

Todos: bien hecho Sailor Moon

Eternal Sailor Moon: lo logré –en ese momento se desmaya-

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon!!!!!!

Sailor Júpiter: pero qué paso?

Sailor Mercury: fue demasiada energía por parte del Cristal de Plata

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon estás bien?

Eternal Sailor Moon: si….

Tuxedo Mask: que bueno -abrazándola-

Sin embargo, nadie de ellos notaba la presencia de alguien más en ese mismo lugar………..

Josh: Sailor Moon…..Tuxedo Mask, perdón, es decir, Serenity y Endymión………..al fin nos encontramos

**continuará**

Una vez más, aquí les dejo la canción del capítulo:

_1. Home (Michael Bublé)_

Hola, aquí vamos……………

**_Usako Suyi_**. Ohhh, mi fiel Suyi, gracias!!!!!!!!, deberas deberitas que tus comentarios me ponen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jeje, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que seas la presidenta de mi campaña política, jajajaja, y claro que como cada semana aquí me tienes con otro capítulo y pues igual pensaba que Darien y Sere ya pasaban a los postrecitos, jeje, pero vamos a darles tiempo, jeje, y créeme no hay nada más sexy que un hombre inexperto, jaja, bueno, al menos para mí, y no te preocupes luego te regreso a Haruka, jeje, ojalá la pases genial en tus vacaciones, hay me traes algo, jaja, pórtate bien y si te portas mal me invitas!!, besos y abrazos.

**_Sombrillita_**. Por supuesto que Darien y Sere son para siempre!!, eso es lo que hace hermoso su amor, jeje, en cuanto a Darien, acaso existe algo más sexy que él?!!!, creo que no, jajaja, gracias por leer mi fic, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y no te preocupes los demás serán muy interesantes.

**_jaz021_**. Hola, déjame decirte que tu mamá tiene un nombre muy bonito, jeje, bien dicen que las mejores cosas comienzan, con "C", los chocolates, la coca cola, "Celia", jajaja bueno hasta incluye "Chiba", jajaja. Y como lo prometí un capítulo más por semana, ahh, pero como te vas a confundir, jeje, bueno, digamos que tres de nuestras queridas sailors han desaparecido y sólo quedó Hotaru, pero no te preocupes, bye.

**_Serenitychiva_**. Hola, que bueno que te siga gustando, eso es un punto a mi favor, jeje, mientras exista alguien que le siga gustando mi fic, yo seguiré escribiendo. Y te prometo no dejar correr mucho tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.

**_cositas+cositas_**. Bombón chocolatoso??, jajaja, bien, es un buen cariñito a mi querido, hermoso y precioso Darien, jeje y por supuesto que tenía que hacer a Sere muy madura, jaja, en cuanto a la pedida de mano, no te me desesperes, jeje, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en cuanto al lemon, incluso estoy ya casi cerca de terminar la investigación, jeje, aunque, bueno, digamos que tengo un pequeño bosquejo, ojalá te guste cuando lo termine, cuidate, bye.

**_EmmaRiddle_**. Que bueno que te guste el romance igual que a mi!!, por supuesto que nuestra querida pareja pasará unos caminos un poco difíciles, pero, si o no?, cuando llegamos al final de un difícil camino estamos más felices que antes, jeje, gracias por leer mi fic, cuidate y bye.

**_Mikiaome_**. Hola mi amiga que comparte los gustos por mi querido hermoso y sexy Darien, jajaja, eso tienes mucha razón, Serena se llevó el premio gordo, jajaja, yo quiero igual sacármelo, jeje, porque en verdad es difícil encontrar a alguien así actualmente, pero bueno, ojalá haya en el mundo al menos un Darien, jejeje, gracias por seguir leyéndome, jeje, te tengo intrigada verdad?, jeje, pero pronto se sabrán algunas cosas, cuidate mucho y sueña con nuestro querido Darien, bye.

**_Isabel_**. Hola, que bueno que te guste mi fic!!!, cada semana tendrás la continuación, y te prometo que habrá una buena batalla. Bye.

**_marinlucero chiba_**. Quieres saber cual es mi sueño actualmente??, jeje, ganar el concurso y tener una cita con mi querido y amado príncipe de la Tierra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, jaja, que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic, y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo muchos capítulos, jeje, y estamos en contacto, cuidate mucho y a ver como me va con mi piropo, jeje.

**_Moon-Chiba_**. Hola amiga, tiene rato que no te veo por el msn, pero estaremos en contacto la menos por e-mail o por reviews, jeje, que bueno que te tengo intrigada, jeje, pero te prometo ponerte más intrigada, jajaja, gracias por recomendarme, cuidate mucho, mucha suerte, cheers.

**_Ginny Potter_**. Hola amiga, estas perdonada!!!, jaja, aunque tu nuevo capitulo no lo puedo abrir, buaaaaa, ojalá puedas checar eso, y si llegas a encontrar un novio como Darien, pregúntale si tiene hermanos para mi, jajajaja, sabes, antes de que decidiera empezar a escribir mi fic siempre supe que debería empezar con la escena final de sailor moon stars, y he la aquí, gracias por leer mi fic y yo estaré bien atenta al tuyo, suerte con tu fic y cuidate mucho.


	4. Chapter 5: ¿Atados por el pasado?

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, bueno aunque fueron menos que los de la vez pasada, pero siempre positivos, muchas gracias!!!, espero aún les siga gustando mi historia, jeje, bueno, pues otra semana, otro capítulo, recuerden que todos sus reviews son contestados hasta el final, pues aquí vamos……………….

Capitulo 5. ¿Atados por el pasado?

Era un día de lo más hermoso, la gente de la Tierra festejaba los primeros días de primavera, el paisaje combinaba perfectamente con el sentir de las personas. La familia real había ofrecido varios festivales para conmemorar estas fechas……….

Endymión: _que feliz se ve toda la gente, ojalá ella estuviera aquí_…………

Príncipe Endymión es un placer verlo de nuevo!!! –decía un hombre bien parecido, alto, de ojos verdes intensos y cabellera dorada como el sol, su armadura se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo bien formado-

Endymión: Príncipe Arthur, es un placer verlo en la Tierra nuevamente

Arthur: gracias príncipe, dígame como ha estado?

Endymión: muy bien, bueno, digamos que bien

Arthur: extrañando?

Endymión: habrá algo que pueda esconderte Arthur?

Arthur: jajaja, creo que todo sobre cierta princesita no me lo puede esconder

Endymión: la has visto? –preguntaba emocionado-

Arthur: pues le diré, digamos que le he traído un presente desde la luna, pero me fue difícil traerlo al castillo, así que será mejor que pase a recogerlo junto al lago

Endymión: tan grande?

Arthur: -no paraba de reír- jajaja, digamos que es algo especial, la nota dice "sólo para sus ojos"

Endymión: alguna característica en especial? –algo emocionado y confundido por la sorpresa-

Arthur: lo sabrá en cuanto vea el presente

Endymión: iré de inmediato, por cierto, te quedarás mucho tiempo?

Arthur: no, sólo vine a entregar unos documentos a sus padres, y a discutir unos puntos

Endymión: y tu hermana, se encuentra bien?

Arthur: si, aunque entrena demasiado, ya le dije que se tomé unos días pero insiste en controlar mejor sus poderes

Endymión: definitivamente es digna de ser una sailor

Arthur: en eso tienes mucha razón Endymión

Endymión: bueno, mejor me voy, ya quiero ver que me envió mi princesa, gracias Arthur y suerte –en eso sale corriendo rápidamente en dirección al lago-

Arthur: gracias!!!, cuídese y disfrute el presente!!!

Había llovido sólo un poco, tal vez sólo para darle el placer a la Tierra de tener en su cielo un hermoso arcoiris, que como anillo al dedo, se divisaba desde el lago ubicado a las afueras del palacio…………

Endymión: que será?, -_lo sabré en cuanto lo vea-_, a qué rayos se habrá referido Arthur?

When it's love you give  
I'll be your man of good faith  
When it's love you live  
I'll make a stand I won't break  
I'll be the rock you can lean on  
Be there when you're old  
To have and to hold

¿?: es hermoso el paisaje verdad?

When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong  
And there's a reason why  
I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
from the wind and the rain  
from the hurt and the pain

En eso el joven voltea para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz……….esa voz que lo hacía ser el hombre más feliz del universo

Let's make it all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
the one you need  
Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love

Endymión: Serenity!!!!!!!

Serenity: mi Endimión!!! –y corre a abrazarlo-

Endymión: mi amada princesa –corresponde el abrazo, le besa sus mejillas, su frente y la levanta en sus brazos- estás aquí!!!!

Serenity: te extrañaba tanto mi príncipe!! –tomando entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su amado-

When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night  
Then it's love you take  
I will defend I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me  
When honor's at stake  
This vow I will make  
That it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
the one you need

Endymión: mi amor, que haces aquí?, por dios, cuando me hacía falta tenerte entre mis brazos!!!

Serenity: igual a mí, necesitaba verte, necesita decirte lo mucho que te amo

Endymión: mi princesa de la luna, tendremos toda una vida para decirnos eso, aunque te digo algo….……….te amo!!!!!!!!!!

Sus bocas se encontraron, fundiéndose en un beso profundo y lleno de amor, era lo más dulce del momento, sus sentimientos brotaban a la superficie, se necesitan uno junto al otro como nunca…………..

Endymión: sabes princesa?

Serenity: uhmm? –seguia todavía extasiada del beso-

Endymión: aquí en la Tierra hay una costumbre que dice que ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte, jejeje –sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica-

Serenity: ohhh, pero es que no podía esperar una semana más sin verte, creo que estaba a punto de decirle a mi mamá que inventará más tratados con tal de que fueras a la Luna, jejeje

Endymión: no!!, ya no más trabajo!!, jajajaja

Serenity: sabes amor, sólo vine por poco tiempo

Endymión: regresas con Arthur?

Serenity: si

Endymión: bueno……entonces –acercando su boca al oído de su princesa- tenemos que aprovechar esta tarde para nosotros

Serenity: por mi podría estar abrazada de ti todo el tiempo del mundo, jeje

Endymión: ven………vamos!! –tomando de la mano a Serenity-

Serenity: adónde vamos mi príncipe?

Endymión: es una sorpresa, vamos!!

Serenity: ohhh!!!, es precioso!!!, muy parecido a la última vez que vine

Endymión: así es, como es inicios de primavera los colores son increíbles

Flores, rosas, árboles………todo un campo de diversas flora, lleno de todos los colores y formas curiosas……..

Serenity: a que no me alcanzas!!! –corriendo por el hermoso campo-

Endymión: a no?, espera y verás!!!

Las risas de los dos daban un aire de armonía en el campo, corriendo y corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a su pequeña que corría y se escondía entre los árboles

Endymión: ajá, te encontré amor

Serenity: jejejeje

En eso una pequeña piedra se encontraba en el lugar y momento perfecto, provocando que el guapo joven cayera encima de su princesa………..

Serenity: auch, oye amor pesas –su cara estaba muy roja-

Endymión: ehh, perdóname amor, -levantándose y dándole la mano a Serenity- estás bien?

Serenity: bueno, a decir verdad estaba mejor como estaba, jejeje

Endymión: entonces………..ahí voy, jajaja

Los dos estaban recostados en el verde pasto, él encima de ella pero apoyado en sus fuertes brazos y por azares del destino sus labios recibían muchos besos breves

Endymión: dime amor, si hubiera hecho esto –y le da un suave beso en los labios- me hubieras empujado aquella ocasión?

Serenity: pero no lo hicistes mi príncipe

Endymión: créeme princesa, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo

Serenity: en serio?

Endymión: que te molestará seguido y te dijera sobrenombres, jajajaja, significaba que me gustabas

Serenity: vaya manera de demostrarlo mi príncipe –con una sonrisa coqueta-

Una vez más se entregaron a los besos, esos besos de amor que sólo ellos se podían dar uno al otro………….

-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Reina Serenity: Vamos hijo, acércate, no tengas pena

Un pequeño niño de cuatro años daba unos pasos hacia la cuna de la princesa de la luna, y la observó detenidamente, le ofreció una sonrisa a la bebé y ella en respuesta tomó un dedo del niño

Reina de la Tierra: mira eso Serenity……se ven tan tiernos

Reina Serenity: tú crees que sea posible?...

Reina de la Tierra: no lo sé, pero podíamos intentarlo

Reina Serenity: vamos hija, nos esperan

Pequeña Serenity: no quiero ir

Reina Serenity: pero fuimos invitadas y sería una descortesía no asistir

Pequeña Serenity: pero Endymión no me cae bien mamá

Reina Serenity: dale una oportunidad de ser tu amigo

Pequeña Serenity: a ese presumido ni la oportunidad de que se acerque a mi le voy a dar

Reina de la Tierra: vamos Endy, apúrate

Pequeño Endymión: por favor mamá, no quiero ir!!

Reina de la Tierra: nada de eso, vístete que la Reina Serenity está por llegar con su hija

Pequeño Endymión: pero mamá!!!

Reina Serenity: hola!!

Reina de la Tierra: hola Serenity, hola pequeña, como están?

Reina Serenity: muy bien

Reina de la Tierra: vamos Endy, saluda

Pequeño Endymión: un placer majestades –haciendo una reverencia-

Reina Serenity: vamos hija, saluda

Pequeña Serenity: el placer es nuestro –respondiendo la reverencia-

En eso el pequeño príncipe se acerca a la princesa y le da un beso en la mano………..

I'm not in love, so don't forget it.

It's just a silly phase I'm going through.

And just because I call you up,

Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

Reina de la Tierra: vamos Endy, porque no llevas a la princesa a conocer los jardines mientras su mamá y yo discutimos unas cosas

Joven Endymión: mamá!!

Reina de la Tierra: Endymión!!

Reina Serenity: ve con él hija

Joven Serenity: mamá!!

Reina Serenity: Serenity!!

El joven príncipe ofreció su brazo a la princesa y ella lo toma a la fuerza……….

I like to see you, but then again,

That doesn't mean you mean that much to me.

So if I call you, don't make a fuss -

Don't tell your friends about the two of us.

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

Joven Endymión: apúrate cabeza de chorlito!!

Joven Serenity: no me digas así!!

Joven Endymión: vamos!!

En eso la princesa corre al mismo paso que él, y con tal de alcanzarla no se fija y se tropieza con una roca, cayendo encima de la chica

Joven Endymión: ahhhh!!!!

Joven Serenity: oye!!!, quítate!!!

Sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus corazones latieron muy rápido pero al unísono, en eso el colocó una mano en una de las mejillas de ella…….

Joven Serenity: qué haces? –empujando al joven-

Joven Endymión: -él salió de un trance al sentir las manos de ella- nada, nada, mejor regresemos al castillo

I keep your picture upon the wall.

It hides a nasty stain that's lying there.

So don't you ask me to give it back.

I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me.

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

Reina Serenity: te gustó?

Joven Serenity: ahhhhhhh???!!!!

Reina Serenity: los jardines terrestres?

Joven Serenity: si, creo que si –sonrojada todavía por el momento en que el príncipe tocó su mejilla-

Reina de la Tierra: estás bien Endy?

Joven Endymión: -quien sólo podía ver como la princesa se alejaba de la Tierra, esperando con ansia otra visita real lunar- si mamá, sólo estoy………………_enamorado?_

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------

De lejos una pareja se encontraba sentada y abrazada en la orilla del lago, viendo como el atardecer se hacía presente……….

Endymión: quien iba a decirlo

Serenity: qué amor?

Endymión: que tú y yo iríamos a casarnos, cuando de niños no queríamos ni vernos ni en pintura y ahora lo único que quiero es que seas la única persona que vea al despertarme y la última que vea al dormirme

Serenity: -sonrojada- te amo Endymión

Endymión: y yo a ti princesa Serenity

Arthur: cof, cof, cof,……-tosiendo-

Endymión: Arthur?

Arthur: hola chicos

Serenity: hola príncipe

Arthur: princesa, tenemos que irnos, ya es algo tarde

Serenity: nooo –con una carita de puchero-

Endymión: vamos amor, no quiero que piensen en la luna que secuestre a mi futura esposa

Serenity: jeje, bueno, me esta empezando a gustar la idea

Arthur: siempre y cuando no piensen allá que fui yo el secuestrador, jajajaja

Serenity: bueno, está bien, te veré en el baile de máscaras verdad amor?

Endymión: ahí estaré

Serenity: espera Arthur, voy por algo que dejé, no tardo

Arthur: de acuerdo princesa

Endymión: qué tal la reunión Arthur?

Arthur: pues….algo preocupante

Endymión: te refieres a la situación de Beryl?

Arthur: debes tener mucho cuidado Endymión, lo digo por Serenity. Beryl no está nada contenta desde que se enteró que contraerás matrimonio con la princesa, debes protegerla a toda costa, ya que yo no podré hacerlo……..no podré

Endymión: a qué te refieres con que no podrás?

Arthur: mi hermana…….esta a punto de hacer algo peligroso y no puedo dejarla sola, debo regresar a casa

Endymión: Arthur…….

Serenity: listo!!, podemos irnos

Arthur: muy bien, entonces vamos

Serenity: espera príncipe, -acercándose a Endymión- tengo algo para ti

Endymión: princesa, es hermosa –era una cajita musical dorada en forma de estrella, la cual interpretaba una hermosa melodía de amor-

Serenity: cada vez que la escuches recuérdame

Endymión: sólo necesito ver a la luna para hacerlo mi princesa……..te amo

Serenity: y yo a ti –en eso se besan una vez más- adiós y recuerda la fiesta

Endymión: si amor

Arthur: cuídate príncipe y te la encargo

Endymión: por supuesto y Arthur…. mucha suerte

Nuevamente pareciera que a su corazón le habían quitado una parte, él sólo tenía que esperar una semana más para estar unido por toda una vida a la mujer de sus sueños…………….

Luna: Serena!!!!!!!!!

Serena: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!, Luna, nooooo, cinco minutos más, por favor

Luna: no seas holgazana Serena, despiértate

Serena: -tapándose nuevamente con sus cobijas- ayy Luna tenía un hermoso sueños con mi querido Darien, buaaaaa, además hoy es sábado, buaaaa

Luna: si, pero recuerdas que día es hoy?

Serena: hoy?

Luna: hoy es………………..

**continuará**

Las canciones:

_All for love (Sting, Rod Steward and Bryan Adams)_

_I´m not in love (Fun Lovin ´Criminals), les recomiendo que sea de este grupo musical, ya que hay otro cantante que la interpreta pero el tema musical está muy triste y Fun Lovin Criminals la interpretan muy animada._

Y una vez más, aquí les contesto:

**_EmmaRiddle_**. Que bueno que te tengo intrigada, jeje, y todo a su tiempo, con los sueños estoy desentrañando unas cosas para que la historia agarre hilo, jeje, cuidate mucho y gracias por tus reviews.

**_Bunny_** Que bueno que te guste mi fic, créeme Josh es una pieza importante del rompecabezas, jeje, y claro que seguiremos actualizando semanalmente. Gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate.

**_Kaori-C_**. Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te mantengo interesada, jeje, en cuanto a Josh, jeje, y eso que aún no doy el nombre del más importante, jejeje. Gracias y estamos en contacto, cheers.

**_Moon-Chiba_**. Mi fiel amiga, no te me vayas a enfermar con tanto estrés de saber quién es el príncipe, jeje, pero por lo pronto te diré que no es ni su hermano, ni su primo, ni……, jajajajaja, pronto amiga, pronto sabrás, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**_Mikiaome_**. Ohh, mi fiel amiga y compañera del chico ideal, jejeje, que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic, digamos que Rini es parte del rompecabezas. Y yo igual me quedaría con un bombón como Darien si me lo encontrara en la vida real, jeje. Cuídate y muchos abrazos.

**_marinlucero chiba_**. Hola amiga, te juro que me tienes muy desesperada con el concurso de piropos, ahhhh, ya quiero saber quien ganó, jejeje, pero bueno, digamos que la frase que tanto te intriga pronto la entenderás. Y ni Diamante ni Alan, jeje. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**_Ginny Potter W_**. La intriga es la sal de la vida, es la que le da sabor, jeje, y por eso este fic tendrá mucha intriga hasta……….., bueno luego te darás cuenta, jejeje. Cuídate mucho y sigue adelante con tu historia, que igual me tiene intrigada.

**_Isabel_**. Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, en cuanto a las canciones, bueno, te diré yo soy una fanática de las canciones románticas en inglés, pero si sé que hay muchas canciones geniales en español, hasta ahorita sólo he puesto una de los backstreet boys en español pero te prometo poner otras canciones en español en el futuro, incluso ya las seleccioné, jeje, gracias por tus comentarios. Cheers.

**_jaz021_** Jejeje, me encanta como intentan adivinar el modelo del fic, jeje, pues te diré que no es una versión nada parecida a SM R, pero digamos que algunos ingredientes principales son de ……………., jeje, mejor lo dejamos en top secret y los revelaré más adelante, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 6: Un futuro como regalo de cump

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!, una vez más andamos por aquí, como cada semana, gracias por todos sus reviews, ha sido excelente leer cada uno de ellos y por supuesto que los contestaré así sean mil, jeje. Esta vez haré una excepción para aquellos que les gusta bajar las canciones que les recomiendo, las pondré al principio del chapter, ya que les tengo una sorpresita aquí, así que a poner a funcionar el emule!!!!

Y las canciones en orden de aparición son:

Every break you take (Sting)

Grow old with you (Adam Sandler)

Dreaming of you (Selena)

Les juro que estoy enamorada de este capítulo ya que investigué un montón, jeje. Espero disfruten leerlo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo y sigo disfrutándolo al leerlo, jeje. Y para todos ustedes, aquí vamos……………….

Capitulo 6. Un futuro como regalo de cumpleaños

Era un sábado brillante, después de dos días seguidos, la lluvia había cedido, los pequeños pájaros cantaban y el sol ya había hecho su aparición sobre la ciudad de Tokio……..

Serena: pero que tonta soy!!!

Luna: hay Serena, pero como se te puede olvidar tu propio cumpleaños –con muchas gotitas y cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso-

Serena: jejejeje, es que he andado algo distraída Luna, -colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza- jejeje, además para eso te tengo amiga, para que me recuerdes la mejor fecha del año!!!

Luna: ayy, mejor no te hubiera dicho nada, jajaja

Serena: oye Luna? –muy pensativa al levantarse de su cama y tomando un pequeño osito de peluche entre sus brazos-

Luna: qué pasa?

Serena: tú recuerdas algún suceso antes de que Beryl atacará la Luna?

Luna: porqué me preguntas eso en estos momentos Serena?

Serena: este…….bueno yo………recordé algo………bueno…….más bien lo soñé

Luna: Serena……..mira, se que te devolví algunos recuerdos pero hay cosas que ni yo misma sé, durante la batalla con Beryl aquí en la Tierra sólo pude recordar la razón por la cual ella había atacado durante el milenio de plata, pero dime, estás bien?, te preocupa algo?

Serena: no es eso Luna, es que……….-bajando su cabeza y dejando que un suspiro surcara su boca- lo que pasa es que………..recuerdo algo sobre el milenio de plata, incluso algo que sucedió una semana antes de que Beryl atacara

Luna: -saltando a la cama y sentándose a un lado de Serena- quieres decírmelo?

Serena: Luna yo…..yo…..estaba comprometida con Endymión –con unas lágrimas en sus ojos- yo…..iba a casarme con él Luna………con Endymión, pero………-las lágrimas se hicieron más presentes-

Luna: Serena, yo…….lo siento, no lo sabía, bueno no puedo recordar esos días, pero Serena mírame, ahora eres Serena Tsukino, la niña más llorona que he conocido, jejeje, y la más valiente y fuerte……..Serena has madurado, tienes una gran vida por delante, tus amigas están contigo por ser Serena no por ser la princesa y además tienes a alguien que te ama más que nadie en el mundo, y eso que eres una cabeza de chorlito, jajaja

Serena: Luna……..que haría sin ti, gracias –abrazando a su fiel amiga que casi la asfixia-

Luna: jejeje, vamos Serena, hoy es un gran día

Serena: -secando sus lágrimas- siiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Luna: alístate, que lo más seguro es que tu mamá haya preparado un desayuno especial

Serena: sólo una cosa más Luna –parada a la entrada de su habitación- no es que quiera seguir insistiendo en el pasado, pero alguna vez conocistes a alguien llamado Arthur

Luna: a decir verdad Serena, no tengo idea de quién me hablas

Serena: olvídalo Luna, mejor me alisto –y salió corriendo-

Luna: Serena………….por que recuerdas esas cosas ahora?..., hola?, Artemis?, ya está alistándose…..si, si, ok, nos vemos –y deja el teléfono en su lugar-

En el templo………..

Rei: listo!!

Mina: a pero que bonito!!!

Lita: si, me pasé cocinando desde temprano para que luciera así, fueron muchos adornos para el pastel pero valió la pena

Amy: a Serena le va a encantar la sorpresa y lo mejor de todo es que logré conseguir como regalo un libro de cardiología que tanto quería

Rei: ayyy Amy, deberás que nunca vas a cambiar amiga, jajaja

Todas con gotitas y riendo…………..

Mina: sólo espero que Darien no lo olvide de nuevo

Lita: eso es verdad, la última vez si que le dolió enterarse el mismo día

­­­­-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Serena: Darien!!!!!!! -corriendo y tomándolo del brazo con fuerza-

Darien: porque haces esto repentinamente!!

Serena: Darien, te he buscado por todas partes –con una carita de angelito-

Darien: así…….y porqué? –con cara de sorprendido-

Serena: _dijo porqué?, jajaja, Darien se hace el inocente, el dicho tiene toda la verdad: es mejor tener un novio que un mejor amigo, jeje _

Darien: ayyy –con carita de dolor-

Serena: Darien quiero que me regales algo en especial………si –soltando a su chico del brazo y haciendo una carita coqueta- sabes que………..si mi príncipe me va a regalar algo quiero que regale unas zapatillas de cristal, en la tienda de la esquina de la calle número 3 las venden, se llama el arte de cristal……….cómpramelas si……….cómpramelas por favor…… -jalando del brazo a Darien-

Darien: -sorprendido y con una cara de no entiendo nada- oye Serena pero todavía falta mucho para navidad

Serena: por supuesto que si Darien -enojada- pero acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

Darien: ehh……..hoy?, qué día es hoy? –pensativo y con una mano en el mentón-

Serena: -llorando- no es cierto!!!!

Darien: ayy, es broma……..jeje…..es broma, como se podía olvidar un día tan importante como hoy, jeje

Serena: tienes toda la razón Darien!!! –con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes-

Darien: jejeje, ya sé, hoy fue el primer día que nos vimos, verdad?

En eso sólo se oyó un fuerte choque entre la mano de Serena y la mejilla de Darien…………

Serena: no es eso!!!, eres un cabeza dura!!!! –y llorando salió corriendo de ahí-

Darien: pero qué fue lo que le pasó?...qué hice? -todavía sobándose por la cachetada de hace un momento-

---------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

Amy: no se preocupen, que Darien la va a consentir el día de hoy

Mina: ahhh si!!! –colocando una carita coqueta-

Lita: qué sabes Amy?

Amy: bueno, este...yo le dije que le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa a Serena y me pidió de favor que la dejáramos libre como a eso de las 6 de la tarde ya que tiene una sorpresa para ella

Rei: ahhh, que romántico –colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y dando suspiros-

Lita: ahh como extraño a mi exnovio!!!

Todas: -con gotitas en la cabeza- ayyyy Lita!!!!, jajajajaja

Artemis: hola chicas, me dijo Luna que ya están por venir

Mina: excelente Artemis!!

Amy: bueno tenemos que terminar de inflar los globos

Lita: pues manos a la obra

En una caseta telefónica…………..

¿?: todo estará listo para las 6:30 señor Chiba

Darien: muchas gracias, ahh y por favor que sea en el lugar donde le indiqué

¿?: no se preocupe, estamos a sus servicios

Darien: gracias, -cuelga el teléfono y sale de la caseta-, bueno, ya está!!!, _princesa, el día de hoy tendré el valor, lo prometo_.

En un rincón oscuro del planeta……………

Josh: me mando a llamar amo?

¿?: Josh, necesito que te quedes en la Tierra y distraigas a las sailors y al príncipe

Josh: amo, si me permite preguntar, sucede algo?

¿?: al parecer mi amiga está a punto de causarme problemas y necesito encargarme de ella, por lo que tendré que salir de aquí por un tiempo

Josh: se hará como usted diga

¿?: mientras tanto acaba con más sueños, pero déjame a ellos para después

Josh: si amo, como ordene

Y entre la oscuridad desapareció la sombra……….

Josh: _no ha notado nada, pero que rayos me está pasando, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos…………._

-----------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

Zombie: fire …………. –en ese momento el zombie es detenido por una rosa roja-

Tuxedo Mask: detente ahí mounstro!!, no permitiré que dañes a gente inocente

Zombie: fire……

¿?: alto ahí!!!

Zombie: ah?

¿?: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon

Eternal Sailor Moon: y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback**------------------------------------------**

Josh: _Serenity…….Endymión, quienes rayos son ustedes?, por qué sólo puedo recordar sus nombres?..._

De regreso a al casa de los Tsukinos……………

Mamá Ikuko: feliz cumpleaños hija!!!!!!!!!! –dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija-

Serena: gracias mamá!!

Sammy: feliz cumple cabeza de chorlito –dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermana-

Serena: ayy Sammy!!, no podrías ser un hermanito normal y darme un abrazo –quejándose chistosamente-

Sammy: jajaja, bueno, bueno, sólo porque ya estás viejita te complaceré –dándole un abrazo rápido a su hermana-

Serena: viejita!!!, vas a ver –y lo persigue por la sala-

Papá Tsukino: niños, dejen de correr por la casa

Serena y Sammy: si papá

Papá Tsukino: como amaneció mi festejada? –abrazando a su hija-

Serena: bien papi  
Mamá Ikuko: bueno, pues vamos a desayunar pues tenemos que irnos temprano

Serena: ahh??

Papá Tsukino: no te acuerdas Serena?

Serena: de qué papá?

Papá Tsukino: pues el día de hoy tenemos que ver las inscripciones de la universidad de Sammy en Yokohama y regresaremos hasta mañana al medio día

Serena: buaaaaaa, y me dejan solita –haciendo un pucherito-

Sammy: jejeje, no creo que te quedes solita cabeza de chorlito, imagino que tu novio pasará todo el día contigo

Papá Tsukino: que!!!, pero no soñarlo!!, no lo voy a permitir!!! –poniéndose desesperado y como loco al oír las palabras de su pequeño hijo- mi hijita no irá a ningún lado con ese señor!!!

Mamá Ikuko: ya querido, tranquilo, jejeje

Sammy no paraba de reír y Serena estaba muy sonrojada por el comentario, sobre todo porque su papá aún no reconocía que ella amaba mucho a Darien y ya era toda señorita…….

Ding Dong……………

Mamá Ikuko: iré a ver quien es

Serena: _será que mi Darien recuerde este día_? -pensando-

Mamá Ikuko: Serena, es para ti

Serena: uhm?

Y en la entrada de la casa………

Serena: quien es mamá?

Mamá Ikuko: será mejor que salgas a ver, ahh, voy a servir el desayuno, querido!!!, Sammy!!, ayúdenme en la cocina

Serena: ohhh!!!, son preciosas

En la puerta había un montón de rosas rojas, brillaban intensamente, y entre ellas había una nota……

Serena: a ver…..dice:

Feliz cumpleaños princesa: te dejo aquí doce rosas, espero te gusten.

Tuyo por siempre…….Darien

P.D. cuéntalas

Serena: mi Darien, si se acordó!!... pero porqué no vino?, bueno…. a ver, una, dos tres, cuatro…….once, sólo hay once flores……….

Y en eso, sin darse cuenta, a un lado de ella, una voz le susurro…………

¿?: es que la doceava flor eres tú

Serena: Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!! –lanzándose a sus brazos-

Darien: hola amor!!!! –dándole un beso en la mejilla-, feliz cumpleaños!!!

Serena: pensé que no ibas a recordarlo

Darien: crees que se me iba a olvidar el día en que nace la mujer más hermosa del universo? –riéndose y viéndola cariñosamente-

Serena: jejeje, esto es muy romántico

Darien: que te puedo decir, eres una cabeza de chorlito a la que amo con toda mi alma

Serena: yo te amo más mi príncipe

Darien: no, yo te amo más

Serena: no yo

Darien: que yo, jeje

Sammy: cof cof cof -tosiendo-, hey par de tortolitos, ya está el desayuno

La pareja se quedó súper sonrojada por el comentario del pequeño, sólo reían nerviosamente cuando hizo su aparición el señor Tsukino…………….

Papá Tsukino: hola Darien, como estás?

Darien: muy bien señor, y usted? –hablaba nerviosamente y parado como un soldado-

Papá Tsukino: veo que le has traído un presente a mi hija

Serena: verdad que son hermosas papá?

Papá Tsukino: si que lo son, y Darien te quedas a desayunar?

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon salir esa pregunta de la boca del mismísimo señor Tsukino…………

Darien: -quién todavía no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban- eehh, bueno, me encantaría señor pero tengo que ir a ensayar algo…..

Papá Tsukino: bueno, es una lástima, espero mi hija no pase este día sola

Darien: ehh, no se preocupe yo la cuido

Sammy: jajaja pero la regresas a la casa cuñadito

Serena: Sammy!!!! –que si las mirada mataran, el pequeño ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra-

Mamá Ikuko: bueno Darien, cuídate

Darien: gracias, fue un placer verlos, nos vemos al rato Serena –y se despidió depositando un beso en la mejilla de su chica y se subió a su moto-

Mamá Ikuko: qué fue eso querido?

Papá Tsukino: bueno, digamos que el chico ya empieza a ser de mi agrado

Mamá Ikuko: por qué lo dices?

Papá Tsukino: olvídalo querida, oye, por cierto…… te acuerdas cuando te lleve al colegio unas flores y te dije que la doceava flor eras tú –mirando coquetamente a su esposa-

Mamá Ikuko: si, fue hermoso –colocando sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas y con ojos de corazoncito- pero……..porque lo dices querido?

Papá Tsukino: ahh, por nada

Serena: dame mi tostada Sammy!!!!!!!!

Sammy: no!!!, jajajaja

Serena: ya me voy!!!

Mamá Ikuko: cuídate hija

Papá Tsukino: no regreses tarde

Serena: si, cuídense ustedes también……..vamos Luna

Luna: miau

Ya en el calle………

Luna: eran unas rosas hermosas Serena

Serena: lo sé, mi Darien es tan romántico, jeje –colocándose las manos en sus mejilla sonrojadas y con ojos de corazoncito-

Luna: si, si –con gotitas en la cabeza-

Serena: aunque……..ensayar?, ensayar qué?

Luna: a qué te refieres?

Serena: bueno, mi Darien no me dijo que iba a pasar a verme de nuevo y luego me dijo que iba a ir a ensayar

Luna: quien sabe, mira allá están Amy y Mina

Serena: -corriendo- hola chicas!!!!!!

Amy y Mina: hola Serena!!! hola Luna!!!

Serena: y Lita y Rei?

Amy: se quedaron en el templo haciendo la limpieza

Serena: ohh -suspirando-

Mina: vamos Serena, comeremos camotes asados!!!

Serena: que bien!!

En el templo…………….

Lita: aquí vienen!!

En eso llegaron Serena, Luna, Amy y Mina……..un montón de serpentinas y silbatos se escucharon al unísono……..

Feliz cumpleaños Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: chicas!!!!!!, ohhh!!!!, gracias!!!!, son increíbles!!!!!!!!

Rei: ahhh Serena, más te vale tener mucha hambre porque nos esmeramos cocinando

Lita: en eso tiene razón Rei, espero te guste tu pastel

Serena: conejitos de chocolate, ahhh, Lita, gracias!!!

Amy: mira Serena, ten

Serena: Amy no te hubieras molestado –abriendo su obsequio-, por dios, cardiología infantil avanzada, gracias Amy!!!!!!!!!!

Todas con gotitas……….

Mina: ayyy Serena sin lugar a duda eres una ñoñita

Lita: por cierto Serena, te tenemos otra sorpresa

Y detrás de la puerta estaba……….

Serena: Hotaru!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: hola princesa!!!, feliz cumpleaños!!!

Serena: -abrazando a su amiga- me da gusto verte!!

Hotaru: al contrario princesa

Rei: bueno, pues a divertirnos chicas

Todas: si!!!!!

En el departamento de Darien………..

Darien: bueno, creo que estoy listo!!!!, estoy muy nervioso

Andrew: no te preocupes amigo, lo harás bien

Darien: y si no?…… -preocupado y con la mirada en el suelo-

Andrew: ayy Darien, te preocupas demasiado, has practicado mucho, además no hay cosa que hagas que no le guste a Serena

Wanda: en eso tiene razón mi Andrew, Darien

Darien: tú crees Wanda?

Wanda: claro que si Darien, le va a encantar!!!

Darien: bueno, entonces me alisto de una vez, chicos, muchas gracias por ayudarme

Andrew: de nada amigo, échale ganas

Wanda: suerte

Darien: gracias chicos

Y en el templo…………

Artemis: ahhh, estoy llenísimo!!

Luna: eres un glotón Artemis

Artemis: es que los dulces de Lita son deliciosos –con estrellitas en los ojos-

Lita: no es para tanto Artemis, jejejeje

Serena: hay chicos, esto estuvo genial

Rei: más te vale que te gustara, jajaja

Hotaru: por cierto princesa, está precioso tu vestido

Serena: gracias, lo compré hace poco

Mina: por la forma en que vienes vestida pensé que huirías con Darien

Todas riendo y la cara de Serena combinaba perfectamente con el rojo de su vestido……..

Hotaru: ojalá estuvieran aquí –mencionó en un susurro-

Serena: no te preocupes Hotaru, las traeremos de vuelta, verdad chicas?

Todas: si!!!

Hotaru: perdóname princesa, este es tu día……no quise arruinarlo con mis comentarios

Serena: no te preocupes, a mi igual me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, pero no debemos de perder las esperanzas

Amy: Serena, alguien te busca

Serena: a mi?, quién podrá ser?

Serena sale al patio del templo y en las escaleras ve a un atractivo joven, vestido con ropa casual pero formal, su saco combinaba con su cabellera, su camisa con el azul de sus ojos…..

Serena: Darien!!!!!

Darien: hola princesa!! –acercándose a ella-

Serena: estas guapísimo!! –con una mirada coqueta-

Darien: jeje gracias, tú también te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido –tomándola de las manos y viéndola-

Serena: pensé que ibas a estar ocupado

Darien: hoy!!, ni pensarlo, este día es sólo para ti amor, además prometí a tu papá estar contigo este día

Serena: -colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su chico- me alegra escuchar eso amor

Y antes de que se perdieran en un beso……..

Darien: sabes amor, mejor nos vamos, tengo algo especial para ti

Serena: en serio?, bueno, pero las chicas están esperándome adentro

Darien: ehhh, bueno, jejejeje, creo que ya saben

Serena: por qué?

En eso se oyen unos grititos, risas y algunos tropiezos desde una ventana que daba vista a la escena romántica…

Serena: ahhh chicas!!!

Mina: diviértanse chicos!!!!!!, y recuerden, no dejen para luego lo que pueden hacer hoy, jejeje

Lita: ayyy Mina

Amy: lo correcto es "no dejen para mañana" Mina

Rei: bye chicos

Hotaru: cuídela príncipe

Serena: adiós!!!

El viento jugaba con su largo cabello, abrazada de su chico, Serena no podía estar más feliz que nunca, y él se sentía en el cielo, su querido ángel estaba a su lado………..

Darien: te he dicho que te ves hermosa princesa?

Serena: jeje, bueno, si, jaja, pero puedes decírmelo cuantas veces quieras

Darien: hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa –y entre cada palabra le daba un beso en la boca-

Serena: a dónde vamos amor?

Darien: espera….aquí es!!

Serena: qué???, aquí??, Darien esto es!!!...increíble!!

El lugar era hermoso, un restaurante en medio de un lago, para poder entrar había que cruzar un pequeño puente, lo iluminaba solo velas en las esquinas del barco, había mesas en el exterior y un pequeño escenario donde al parecer algún cantante se presentaría esa noche……

Darien: te gusta?

Serena: eres increíble amor!! –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Darien: bueno, princesa, la noche aún es joven, vamos? –ofreciéndole su brazo-

Serena: claro mi príncipe –tomando del brazo-

Mesero: Sr. Chiba, un placer verlo, su mesa está lista, por aquí por favor

Serena: ayyy Darien, ya lo habías planeado

Darien: claro princesa, ya sabes como soy de inteligente

Serena: así o más presumido amor, jejeje

Mesero: muy bien, enseguida los atenderemos

Darien: gracias

Serena: mira Darien, hay un escenario

Darien: si

Serena: alguien cantará?

Darien: pues, me han dicho que el que canta es un joven muy atractivo y tiene una gran voz

Serena: entonces a lo mejor me gusta –con un sonrisita pícara-

Darien: oye!!! –celosito por el comentario de su princesa-

Serena: sólo bromeo amor –y le da un pequeño beso-

Darien: lo que me recuerda, me permites un segundo –levantándose de la mesa-

Serena: ok

Anfitrión: Señoras y Señores, bienvenidos a esta noche mágica, es un placer presentar a continuación a nuestro cantante de esta noche………

Serena: oh no, Darien se va a perder el inicio……..

Anfitrión: que por cierto será su primera y última presentación en vivo………..

Serena: _donde estás Darien?_-mirando por todos lados para ver si su chico aparecía-

Las luces se apagaron, quedando solo la luna como único reflejo de luz, el escenario estaba a oscuras y de pronto empieza a sonar una guitarra y la batería……………y luego una voz………

¿?:

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you

y las luces vuelven a encenderse lentamente, permitiendo ver el rostro del cantante…………….

Serena: no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!

¿?:

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you

Definitivamente el anfitrión tenía razón, la noche era mágica, sólo por oír esa voz que la hacía suspirar, esa voz que siempre le daba los ánimos para seguir adelante, la voz del hombre de su vida, la voz de……………………

Darien:

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you

Serena: Darien!!!!!!!!!!

Ella no podía creerlo, su chico cantando, así es, ella estaba fuera de sí, nunca pensó que su chico introvertido tuviera el valor de cantar en público, y claro que cantaba para ella. Darien solo la veía a ella mientras cantaba, la señalaba con la mano y la canción era perfecta, cada palabra describía un sentimiento pasado, actual y futuro. El siempre estaría con ella, cada día, por cada palabra, por cada sonrisa, por cada movimiento, por cada noche…………………..

Darien:

Since youve gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I cant replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...

La batería y la guitarra seguían sonando, un breve momento en que la canción conllevaba una pausa, entonces él se acerca a ella, le ofrece su mano y se paran en el centro de la pista de baile……………..

Serena: eres increíble –hablando bajito y todavía fuera de sí-

Darien: -la miró con esos intensos ojos azules, esos ojos que podían enamorar a cualquiera- te amo Serena, y no sabía como decirte que quiero estar contigo toda la vida y bueno, jeje, esta canción es para ti mi amada princesa

Y tomándola de una mano y quedando frente a ella……………….

Darien:

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you

Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you  
Ill be watching you...

El público estalló en aplausos, la gran pareja estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, viéndose uno al otro, contemplando cada silueta de sus rostros, eso era el amor de un hombre y una mujer, la gente sólo podía observar la perfección, era como observar la pureza del amor……………………

Una vez que Serena y Darien reaccionaron a los aplausos sus rostros lo decían todo, estaban increíblemente sonrojados………..

Anfitrión: Pues, sólo quiero decirles que el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Serena Tsukino y nuestro cantante de hoy decidió regalar esta pieza para ella, otro aplauso para despedir a la hermosa pareja……………….

El público no paraba de aplaudir y sonreír, era como ver a la concurrencia de la realeza, donde Serena y Darien por supuesto eran los reyes…………………

Y llegando a su respectiva mesa, todavía sonrojados por el evento………….

Darien: te gustó amor?

Serena: no tienes idea!!, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!!!, jeje

Darien: te amo, nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo –tomando la mano de su princesa-

Serena: bueno, en algo si tenías razón

Darien: en qué princesa?

Serena: en que él cantante está guapo y canta bien, jejeje

Darien: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amor, jajaja

En el templo…………….

Rei: hay que envidia!!

Mina: en eso tienes razón Rei!!

Lita: han de estar pasándola de lo mejor, abrazados a la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano y jurándose amor eterno, ahhh –suspirando-

Amy: hayy chicas!!

Luna: como quisiera que alguien fuera romántico conmigo –con ojos de coranzocito-

Artemis: oye Luna –acercándose a la felina y con una miradita coqueta- no quieres ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna

Luna: ayyy Artemis qué cosas dices?!!!!!!!!! –toda sonrojada-

Todas: jajajajajajajaja

Amy: bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme

Mina: tienes razón, incluso creo que la velada de nuestro enamorados no va a durar mucho –asomándose a la ventana-

Rei: por qué?

Mina: está por llover

Lita: no puede ser, tengo que irme, no quiero mojarme

Rei: por qué no se quedan? No creo que a mi abuelito le enoje

Mina: pues que le va a enojar, si somos unas chicas muy hermosas –haciendo una pose sexy-

Amy: jajaja, pues creo que no sería mala idea, ya que no llegaremos a nuestras casas a tiempo

Lita: que bien, una piyamada!!!

Luna: pero tenemos que deshacernos de alguien –mirando traviesamente a Artemis-

Artemis: miau!!, me van a abandonar, buaaaa

Mina: como crees Artemis!!!

Artemis: Mina!!! –con carita de esperanza-

Mina: dormirás afuera del cuarto, jajajajaja

Artemis: qué???!!, no se vale –con una carita de decepción-

Todas: jajajajajaja

Mina: como crees, ven aquí amigo –arropando a su querido felino en un sábana-

En las afueras del restaurante………………….

Serena: -dándole un beso en la mejilla a su príncipe- muchas gracias por esta noche mágica mi príncipe de la tierra

Darien: -tomando con una mano una mejilla de su chica y retirando un mechón de su cara- de nada mi princesa de la luna, -y tomando con fuerza algo que tenía en su bolsillo- sabes Serena hay algo que………………….

En eso empiezan a aparecer truenos y relámpagos, dando anuncio a la lluvia………..

Serena: ayyyyy!!!, noooo, truenos –abrazándose de su chico-

Darien: tenemos que aguarecernos amor

Ya en el auto……………….

Darien: que lástima amor, pero bueno, te llevo a tu casa?

Serena: Darien…………yo………..este………….bueno………..yo –estaba muy nerviosa-

Darien: si?

Serena: no vayas a pensar mal, jeje, pero podría…………podría pasar esta noche contigo?

Darien: bueno, yo…. –completamente rojo por la petición de su chica- por supuesto, pero yo…este…

Serena: gracias Darien –diciendo esto rápidamente pues temía que su chico le dijera lo contrario-

En un par de minutos llegaron al departamento de Darien, todo el trayecto fue en silencio, cada uno venía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero estos eran interrumpidos por el sentir de sus manos…………..

Darien: adelante

Serena: gracias

Darien: quieres algo para beber?

Serena: no, estoy bien

Su conversación era corta, una pregunta y una respuesta, por primera vez existía un momento incómodo entre ellos, y sentados en el sillón de la pequeña sala, uno junto al otro era casi notable el sonido de los latidos rápidos de sus corazones………..

Serena: Darien?

Darien: huh? –mirándola detenidamente pero sin perder el calor de esos ojos-

Serena: me ibas a decir algo afuera del restaurante?

Darien: este….yo….bueno –se agarra las manos como buscando una solución a la pregunta, nervioso, mirando de abajo para arriba-

Serena: no importa –abrazándose de su chico-, sabes Darien, me gustaría estar así toda la vida

Darien: -con sus brazos alrededor de su princesa- yo igual quisiera tenerte en mis brazos para siempre,………Serena?

Serena: si?

Y separándose de ella por un momento, la miró, le dio una sonrisa, le tomó por la mejilla y luego tomó su mano…………..

Darien: hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo Serena –y sin darle tiempo para contestar, él continuo-, Serena yo, bueno, hay algo que he tratado de decirte, pero no encontraba las palabras, solo quiero que sepas que te amo……….te amo Serena Tsukino, no por haber sido la princesa del milenio de plata, te amo por lo que eres, por tu manera de sonreír que ilumina mi vida, por tus miradas que me dan las fuerzas para despertarme cada día, por tu voz que me vuelve cada día loco de amor, por la manera en que me haces sentir cuando me das la mano, y por dios, por tus besos, sin ellos no podría concebir la vida, y sólo quiero que sepas que esos días en que no estuve contigo fueron eternos, el no tenerte junto a mi era como una pesadilla, es por eso que desde el momento en que baje de ese avión sólo quise hacerte sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, quise convertirme en ese hombre que te mereces, ese hombre romántico que te mereces y Serena………yo me enamoré desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando te veía, mi cuerpo se estremecía con sólo el sonido de tu risa y aún me produces ese mágico sentimiento………………

Serena: mi Darien –con lágrimas en los ojos- yo….

Darien: Serena………….. – arrodillándose frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y cantándole-

I wanna make you smile whenever you are sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you

I will get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

Ill miss you  
Ill kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Ill need you  
Ill feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you have had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

Darien: -respirando profundamente y tomando la mano izquierda de ella- Serena….……..quiero decirte algo que no deje muy claro el día en que te di este anillo

-----------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

Darien: Serena…………

Serena: Darien……….. –y se acercó a él-

Darien: pensé que no ibas a venir porque tenías clases

Serena: te estaré esperando!! –tomando sus manos a la altura de su pecho-, siempre te estaré esperando!!

Darien: probablemente estaré muy ocupado así que no podré escribirte tan seguido

Serena: no te preocupes, yo te escribiré una carta diariamente……….por eso……..que te..…sabes tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa –mientras en su rostro se fijaban las primeras lágrimas, y bajo la cabeza-

Darien: Serena……ten……abre esta cajita

En eso Darien le entregó una pequeña cajita color rojo vino, ella la abrió lentamente, adentro se encontraba un anillo en forma de corazón……….

Serena: Darien……….esto es………

Darien: permíteme –inclinándose hacia ella y retirando el anillo de la cajita lo colocó en la mano izquierda de Serena-

Ella estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que decir, de cierta manera entendía que él le estaba proponiendo algo, pero en ese instante su mente parecía estar en blanco………….

Darien: te amo Serena…………..te amo

Serena: Darien………-y lo abrazó- gracias……..lo cuidaré mucho

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se besaron, se necesitaban y el hecho de separarse rompía sus corazones, sin embargo ella sabía que ese era el sueño de su amado, estudiar y seguir adelante, y ella no podía impedirle ese maravilloso sueño, él la amaba pero sabía que regresaría a su lado, para compartir eternamente su futuro con ella………

Darien: bueno, ya tengo que irme –separándose lentamente de ella-

Serena: aja

-------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

Darien: está noche no soy un príncipe, sino un simple hombre enamorado y arrodillado ante una princesa pidiéndole que lo ame…………Serena Tsukino te casarías conmigo? –sacando de su bolsillo una cajita con un anillo de diamantes y color dorado, mientras en su cara reflejaba la pasión y el deseo de estar a su lado toda la vida, su amor eterno por su princesa -

Serena: mi amor!!!!!, -con lágrimas en su hermoso rostro- claro que sí!!!!!!! –lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó-

Darien: -colocando el anillo en el respectivo dedo- Serena, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo

Serena: y tú me has hecho la mujer más dichosa, no hay otro regalo que quiera que un futuro con el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, y está noche no soy una princesa sino una mujer perdidamente enamorada del hombre más maravilloso del universo……y amor……... también quiero envejecer contigo, jejeje

Darien: -llenándola de besos- te amo como jamás he amado a alguien Serena

Serena: amor, está fue la proposición más hermosa que he oído, jeje

Darien: -acariciando la cara de su chica- espero haya sido la primera y la última, jajajaja

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus miradas no se desviaban, sus manos estaban sujetas unas a las otras, sus corazones latieron muy rápido, el tiempo se detuvo, solo estaban ellos…….. los besos se hicieron presentes, por primera vez se besaban como los futuros esposos que serían, cada vez los besos se hacían más y más intensos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, era como si no existiera nada más que ellos alrededor, se podían sentir, y no sólo eso, querían sentirse aún más, incluso era como si sus cuerpos se sincronizaran, él la tenía abrazada y ella acariciaba su espalda de él, poco a poco él quedó recostado encima de ella, en esos momentos la respiración no era algo importante, pareciera que los besos eran sus suministros de vida, él con cuidado recostó la cabeza de ella en el sillón, llenándola de besos en el cuello, y ella sólo podía darle señales de satisfacción y gozo por el grandioso momento en que se encontraban, se miraron por un momento, de sus ojos brotaban los deseos de pasión y más pasión……….

Darien: Serena, yo………-con la respiración entrecortada-

Serena: Darien te necesito, te necesito como nunca he necesitado a alguien, quiero que estés conmigo como nunca he estado ni estaré con otra persona –hablando rápidamente pues su respiración era igual que la de él-

Darien: Serena, yo igual quiero estar contigo de la manera en que me pides, quiero que seas mía y de nadie más, y yo quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más, pero yo no quiero apresurarte, además tú sabes que mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo siempre serán tuyos –acariciando una vez más la cara de su amada-

Serena: yo igual siempre seré tuya en cuerpo y alma mi Darien……….sólo está noche, permíteme entregarme a ti completa

Darien: Serena…………..

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

Sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, él la cargó y ella se sujeto al cuello de él, cada paso que él daba parecía eterno, la habitación estaba enfrente de ellos, su destino final estaba a unos cuantos pasos y cuando al fin llegaron él la acostó cuidadosamente, su mano volvió a la cara de ella, como dibujando cada contorno, ella se sentó y lo miró, sus caras sólo eran visibles por los rayos de la luna que se habían posado en la ventana de la habitación, la lluvia había desaparecido, era impresionante hasta como la naturaleza se sincronizaba con la pareja. Un beso se hizo presente a la luz de la luna y poco a poco ella quedó acostada nuevamente y él a un lado de ella, poco a poco sus manos empezaron a atraer más sus cuerpos permitiendo que Darien logrará estar encima de Serena, sus prendas empezaban a ser un estorbo para el contacto que tanto necesitaban tener, los dos eran inexpertos, sin embargo, como si fuera algo premeditado, empezaron a satisfacer sus deseos de deshacerse de todo obstáculo, cuidadosamente Darien fue quitando cada prenda que vestía Serena, pero al sentir ese temor de tocar a su querida princesa se detuvo, ella sin embargo ayudó a terminar de quitarse su ropa, los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados, él jamás había estado frente a una chica parcialmente desnuda, Darien empezó a desabrocharse la camisa pero una vez más la pena se hizo presente, Serena colocó sus manos en el pecho de él ayudándolo a quitarse completamente la camisa, y quedó al descubierto el hermoso pectoral de él, fuerte y bien formado, ella colocó suavemente sus manos en el pectoral, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno hasta llegar a la cintura de él, Darien sólo la miraba y acariciaba los hombros de ella, rozando con suavidad su hermosa piel, entonces él tomó la iniciativa y terminó por quitarse los pantalones, quedando solamente en ropa interior, y de manera ágil ella terminó por acostarse encima de él, por un momento se miraron, como pidiéndose permiso para llegar aún más lejos, la respuesta a eso fue un simple beso, un beso arrebatador y definitivamente lleno de pasión, Darien la tenía agarrada de la cintura y Serena simplemente tenía sus manos en el rostro de él como si quisiera impedir que él la dejara de besar, sus cuerpos estaban en total contacto, una vez más se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Serena notó lo hermoso que era ver a su príncipe con su cabello totalmente desarreglado por el contacto con la almohada, los dos tenían en sus rostros las primeras gotas de sudor, de repente ella rompió el silencio diciendo en el oído de él……….

Serena: Darien…….hazme el amor

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Corazón

I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

I can't stop dreaming

Cómo te necesito

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, cómo te extraño

Esa petición era algo que él deseaba tanto, tanto que casi el no hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco, pero amaba demasiado a su chica que no quería lastimarla, a pesar de la inexperiencia, él sabía lo difícil que es para una chica su primera vez, pero ahí estaba la mujer de sus sueños pidiéndole que la dejara ser suya, que le hiciera el amor, que le permitiera estar completamente unida a él, Darien tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos como tratando de retener por unos instantes la pasión y de una manera tan tierna y segura le dijo…………..

Darien: te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y mucho más mi princesa, y esta noche –la miró intensamente a los ojos- haremos el amor como lo haré contigo todas las noches de mi vida

Serena: te amo Darien Chiba

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

El volvió a besarla, ahora de una manera distinta a todos los besos que se habían dado, ahora cada centímetro de sus bocas eran inspeccionados, Darien volvió a quedar encima de Serena, y sin permitir que se acabaran los besos, terminaron por quitarse todo lo que detenía a sus cuerpos estar totalmente en contacto, él empezó a experimentar por primera vez ese sensación de estar excitado, y ese sentir dio paso a realizar lo que ambos tanto querían, ella estaba pasando por cambios extremos, excitación y dolor, dos sentimientos encontrados al mismo tiempo, hasta que la excitación ganó la batalla, él la besaba y sus manos acariciaban cada fibra del cuerpo de ella, y ella sólo se sujetaba a su espalda, nuevamente sus miradas se encontraban, las gotas de sudor estaban presentes por todo sus cuerpos, que al parecer temblaban de la emoción………….

Darien: estás bien amor? –pregunto suavemente y temblando, no quitando su mirada de la de ella-

Serena: estoy……..-sujetada fuertemente de la espalda de él y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules- …….bien amor

Suavemente él se separó de ella, pero no dejando de abrazarla, permitiendo que descansara después de las sensaciones encontradas, una vez más ella quedó encima de él, tapados por algunas sábanas, ya que las demás habían acabado en el suelo después de los movimientos ejecutados por los dos al unirse por completo por primera vez, recostó su barbilla en su pecho y viéndolo fijamente le dijo……….

Serena: gracias mi amor -suspiró-

Darien: -mirándola y acariciando su largo cabello dorado hasta repasar nuevamente su espalda una y otra vez- te amo princesa……….gracias por dejarme ser tuyo esta noche

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!

Y volviéndose a besar, se quedaron dormidos, ella encima de él, con sus bocas ligeramente pegadas y abrazados, cobijados por los pocos rayos de la luna que aún iluminaban parcialmente el cielo. Había sido sin lugar a duda la noche más grandiosa para los dos, por primera vez experimentaban la satisfacción de la pasión, y algo que de seguro habían aprendido era a crear el amor de la nada, simplemente era necesario que sus cuerpos y almas estuvieran en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo y compartieran el mismo deseo………

Cerca del parque……………….

Los rayos del sol empezaban a surcar el cielo, las flores empezaban a despertar después de la noche mágica……….de repente……….

¿?: ahhhhh, ……..auch……-levantándose después de una gran caída-…. al fin llegué!!

**continuará………………**

Y una vez más, aquí les contesto sus geniales reviews:

**_EmmaRiddle. _**Hay amiga!!!, no te me enredes, jejeje, ojalá no dejes de leer mi fic por eso, jejeje, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que la situación se pondrá más interesante.

**_Moon-Chiba_**. Hola!!!, me encanta como tratan de adivinar, jejejeje, pues en teoría si lo dejé en la fiesta donde llega Beryl pero………….digamos que tengo otra sorpresita, jejeje. Gracias por tu review. Cuídate mucho.

**_Bunny_**. Hola!!!, que bueno que te gusten las canciones, y en especial me esmeré mucho con este capítulo, ya que la canción de Sting es mi favorita, incluso siempre pensé que si algún día escribía un fic debía llevar por derecho mi canción favorita, y que mejor capítulo que este para ponerla, jajaja. En cuanto a Josh…………..jeje sigue en suspenso. Cuídate mucho.

**_Mikiaome_**. Ayyyy mi amiga!!!, te juró que me reí un montón con tu review, de veras que haces una genial comparación de Serena-Mikiaome, jejejeje, igual yo me parezco a Serena, jejeje, duermo a morir, jejeje, ahhh y por supuesto tú y yo sabemos que más me gusta, verdad?!!!, jajaja, que bueno que te guste aún más mi fic, y ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate mucho, muchos abrazos y sueña con mi querido…….perdón, "nuestro" querido príncipe, jeje.

**_jaz021_**. No te me desesperes!!, jeje, de poquito en poquito dejaré que sepan, jajaja, que bueno que te siga gustando. Cheers.

**_Cositas._** Que bueno que no te ocasiono un colapso nervioso, jajajaja, y claro que le pondré más miel al asunto, jajaja, bueno incluso este capítulo fue el edificio de azúcar, jajaja, y eso que no has leído el siguiente chapter, upssss, jejeje. Abrazos y arriba esos ánimos.

**_Isabel_**. Hola!!!, que bueno que te guste mi fic, y claro que lo continuaré por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo, jejejejejeje, bueno no tanto, pero eso sí, aquí estaremos cada semana, como hasta ahora. Muchos abrazos.

**_annis fernandez alvarez, shadowmoon00._** Gracias por escribirme, y que bueno que te guste el fic. Y por supuesto estaremos por aquí cada semana. Muchos abrazos y cheers.

**_Suyay Brunelli (Usako)_**. Hola amiga!!!!, ojalá pronto nos encontremos en el msn, y en cuanto a las canciones………gracias!!!!!!!!!, de veras me enviastes ese correo en el momento preciso que necesitaba material, jaja, y por supuesto te diré un secretito………..ahh mejor no, jeje, digamos que te lo daré en el próximo chapter, que por cierto ya está completo gracias a ti. Mucho besos y abrazos. Y una vez más gracias!!!!

**_Usako Suyi_**. MI AMIGA!!!!!!, qué bueno que te fue de maravilla, te juró que me alegró un montón leer tu review, jejejeje, así que te portastes mal y no invitastes, jajaja, ándale picarona, jajajaja. Y definitivamente este capítulo es para que lo imprimas y lo lleves en tu cartera las 24 horas del día, jajajaja, aunque esta largo, ahora si mi inspiré, ojalá consigas las canciones, cayeron como anillo al dedo a este chapter. Y con respecto a tu frase "un hombre enamorado, virgen, y desesperado por unirse a su amor es algo sexy", jajajajaja, eso es el sueño de cualquier chava, jajaja. Muchos abrazos, besos y welcome back.

**_marinlucero chiba_**. Hola amiga!!!, no te preocupes con lo del concurso, si quieres te doy una ayudita, jejeje, ahí te va: darien y yo en un fic súper ultra mega romántico, jajajajajajajajajaja. No te apures, que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, y espero este chapter te haya gustado un montón, y es que ahora si me agarró la inspiración al máximo, jeje. Cuídate mucho y no te estreses con el concurso, ya te dí la solución al problema, jaja, no te creas. Cheers.


	6. Chapter 7: Una llegada inesperada

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos, como cada semana les presento un capítulo más de este fic, ahora he recibido menos review¿les está gustando?, pensé recibir muchos comentarios del capítulo pasado por que la verdad creí que estaba bonito, pero bueno aquí vamos………………..

Capitulo 7. Una llegada inesperada

Después de una noche media lluviosa el sol volvía a salir sobre el cielo de Tokio, para ser domingo algunas personas ya estaban despiertas desde temprano, los parques ya estaban llenos de vida nuevamente y en el templo…………..

Luna: buenos días chicos!!!

Rei: pero qué?

Lita: uhm?

Mina: qué?

Artemis: miau!! –mientras Luna gritaba en el oído del felino-

Luna: vamos chicos, despierten!!, ya es de mañanita

Mina: nooo!! otro ratito más!!, por favor!!!

Lita: ayy Luna

Rei: ahhh pero que sueño!! –estirándose mientras se levantaba de la cama-

Amy: hay chicos!! –entrando a la habitación recién bañada-

Luna: ven, Amy si se levantó tempranito

Mina: ahh, no se vale, es domingo

Rei: domingo!!!, rayos!!, tengo que limpiar el templo

Lita: no te preocupes Rei, nosotras te ayudamos

Luna: corrección Lita, nosotros te ayudaremos –mientras le aplastaba la cola a Artemis-

Artemis: ayyy, está bien, está bien, yo también ayudaré

Lita: ahh, pero que hermosa mañana –mientras se asomaba a la puerta-

Amy: es cierto, pareciera que no hubiera llovido anoche

Rei: por cierto –mientras se peinaba- como les habrá ido a nuestros queridos tortolitos?

Mina: lo más seguro es que terminaron en un solo lugar

Todos: Mina!!!!

Mina: jajaja

Luna: bueno chicos a trabajar

Lita: si pero antes………-con una mirada seria perdida en el horizonte-

Todos se quedaron serios ante la expresión de Lita……..

Lita: haré un rico desayuno!!!!!!!!!, jejeje, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

Todos cayeron de espaldas con gotas en sus cabezas.

Mientras en otro lugar……………………………….

Después de una noche mágica, una pareja descansaba tranquilamente, hasta que un joven que descansaba junto a su chica abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para observar a lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, moviéndose un poco hacia ella de tal manera que no la despertara, colocó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos para que pudiera observarla detenidamente, en su mente recorrían los recuerdos frescos de la maravillosa noche anterior, la canción……..la propuesta……..su primera noche juntos, se encontraba lleno de felicidad y con una sonrisa, la cual no podía borrarse de ninguna manera………..

Darien: _mi ángel, todas las noches soñaba con verte a mi lado al despertar_ –colocando su mano en el rostro de Serena y retirando un mechón de su cabello dorado- _y ahora ese sueño se ha hecho realidad, como me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno_ -suspirando-

La chica sólo se movió un poco e inconscientemente colocó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del chico, acción que a Darien hizo sonrojar, aún así él la abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la espalda………

Darien: sabes Serena –hablando bajito, casi como un susurro-, hay una cosa que me gustaría confesarte, aunque he tenido miedo de que me regañes por ello, lo que te dije sobre que eras la primera persona a la que besaba, bueno, eso es……………

En la casa de los Tsukino…………………………….

¿?: ahhh, pero donde se habrán metido, pensé que la encontraría aquí temprano, bueno, mejor me quedo a esperar un rato

En el templo………………………………..

Luna: cómo vas Artemis?, jejeje

Artemis: muy graciosa Luna, auch!!, esto de jalar las bolsas llenas de hojas es muy pesado

Mina: lástima Artemis, jeje, pero es que siendo el único entre estas hermosas chicas, tienes la obligación de hacerlo, jajaja

Artemis: eres mala Mina

Lita: bueno, pues yo ya terminé aquí

Amy: yo también

Rei: tengan chicos un poco de limonada

Mina: hayy que rico

Lita: porque Serena aún no se ha aparecido?, ya debería de estar aquí para presumirnos de su noche romántica -suspirando-

Rita: ya saben como es Serena, a lo mejor sigue durmiendo

Mina: jejeje, o está ya saben con quién, jajajaja

Amy: ayy Mina que cosas dices, jeje, no creo que tarde

Luna: creo que iré a verla a la casa, no tardo –y sale corriendo-

En el departamento………………………………..

Darien: bueno, eso es totalmente verdad, aunque no fue cuando ya éramos novios, no pude evitarlo, cuando te ví en el baile, estabas sola, recargada en la pared, esperando que alguien te invitará a bailar, y pues, me acerqué, te ofrecí mi mano y bailamos por primera vez……

------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Serena: _aunque me convertí en princesa, no me estoy divirtiendo porque estoy sola _-suspirando-

En eso un galante chico con antifaz se acerca a ella…………….

Darien: bailaría conmigo –ofreciéndole su mano-

Serena: ohh, -tomando la mano del chico- _Tuxedo Mask!!_

Darien: _es increíblemente hermosa, acaso serás la princesa de mis sueños_ -sonriéndole-

Serena: pero que sucede, será un sueño o realidad…….._que extraño………siento como si hubiera bailado con él….hace mucho, mucho tiempo……que felicidad_

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

Darien: estabas increíblemente hermosa, y aunque no recordaba mucho de nuestro pasado como príncipes y de mi identidad como Tuxedo Mask, sabía que estaba destinado a amarte con toda mi alma. Esa noche, más tarde te encontré junto a la mesa de bebidas………..

----------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Serena: estoy tan cansada por lo ocurrido, quiero tomar un jugo, -pero equivocadamente tomó uno de vino rápidamente- hip, hip, que delicia, me encanta el jugo, hip

En eso se tropezó de espaldas con aquel misterioso chico de antifaz, el cual le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y la acompañó al balcón. Recostándola contra una columna pues ella apenas podía sostenerse por si misma……..

Darien: hace mucho, mucho tiempo sucedió algo parecido, ahora estoy empezando a recordarlo………

El se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y ella correspondió el beso, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él

Serena: _es tan tierno………lo mismo sucedió en algún lugar…….hace mucho tiempo_

-------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

Darien: no pude evitarlo, tenia que besarte, incluso cuando recordé mi identidad como Tuxedo Mask tenía mucha pena de que lo recordaras, pues creí que me reclamarías el haberte besado sin tu permiso, pero luego de muchas batallas y el haber recuperado la memoria gracias a ti, logramos estar juntos como novios

-------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Estaban caminando por el parque, a la luz de la luna y cerca de un pequeño lago…………….

Serena: gracias por invitarme a salir y por la cena Darien –poniéndose de puntitas y depositando un beso en una mejilla del chico-

Darien: -sonrojado- de nada, fue un placer, además quería llevarte a un lugar especial por ser nuestra primera cita

Serena: no importa adonde me hubieras llevado esta noche, contigo siempre sería especial -mirándolo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Darien se sonrojara aún más-

¿Cómo te atreves  
a mirarme así  
a ser tan bella  
y encima sonreír?  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin

Darien: Serena, yo, sólo quiero decirte que……. me gustas mucho cabeza de chorlito –muy sonrojado por la confesión- y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti -suspirando-

Cierra los ojos  
déjate querer  
quiero llevarte  
al valle del placer  
Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé

Serena: tú igual me encantas Darien, y estoy completamente enamorada de ti –igual de sonrojada que él-

Déjame robar  
el gran secreto de tu piel  
déjate llevar  
por tus instintos de mujer

El se acercó a ella lentamente, tomó una mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, disfrutando el roce de las palmas de sus manos y con la otra mano tomó la cara de su chica, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno del rostro de su amada; ese toque produjo sensaciones extrañas en Serena, deseo que Darien no quitara sus manos de ella, para Serena era increíble que con sólo sentir las manos de él podía experimentar lo más maravilloso de este mundo, esa calidez, esa pasión…….ese deseo, para él también era impresionante como el sólo rozar su mano y su rostro podía sentir tanto deseo por tenerla, por hacerla suya……….solamente suya, entonces él se inclinó y cerrando sus ojos azules se acercó al rostro de ella, ella entendió el mensaje y de manera inconsciente preparó sus labios, estaban tan cerca, podían sentir su respiración y en ese instante él depositó un cálido y breve beso, su primer beso como novios………………

Entrégate  
aún no te siento  
deja que tu cuerpo  
se acostumbre a mi calor

Entrégate  
mi prisionera  
la pasión no espera  
y yo no puedo más de amor

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con sólo el roce de los labios de él, separaron sus caras unos cuantos centímetros y ella lo miró……….ese brillo de sus ojos azules que pedían que ese beso se prolongara, entonces cerró sus ojos una vez más, él entendió el deseo de su princesa……….un verdadero beso se hizo presente, tan suave, tan dulce……..tan largo, cada uno disfrutaba el poseer sus labios………..

Serena: eso fue increíble Darien –sonrojada y hablándole bajito con los ojos cerrados y con sus frentes juntas-

Abre los ojos  
no me hagas sufrir  
no te das cuenta  
que tengo sed de ti  
Mía, hoy serás mía por fin

Déjame besar  
el brillo de tu desnudez  
déjame llegar  
a ese rincón que yo soñé

Darien: -sonrojado y acariciando la mejilla de ella- No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba besarte Serena

Serena: yo igual deseaba tanto que me besaras, tenia tantas ganas de besarte..………deseaba tanto que me acariciaras –sonrojada aún más-

Darien: ya no tienes que desearlo………..te amo Serena –tomándola por la cintura y mirándola tiernamente-

Serena: y yo te amo a ti Darien –colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-

Darien: te importa si lo hago de nuevo?, –con una tierna sonrisa-

Serena: con una condición –acariciando su negro cabello-

Darien: cuál princesa?

Serena: que me beses de esa manera por el resto de mi vida, jejejeje

Darien: deseo concedido cabeza de chorlito –colocando su frente en la suya-

Y una vez más, Darien la acercó hacia él, y ahora el beso fue más apasionado, más cálido, más atrevido………………………………

-------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

Darien: desde ese día, empecé a ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, ese beso fue mejor que el otro, no porque no me gustara, sino porque me correspondiste ese beso a mí, no a un chico con antifaz. Por eso, cuando me preguntaste si recordaba nuestro primer beso, me dio mucha pena confesártelo, si quería, pero no sabía como ibas a tomarlo.

Y abrazando aún más a su chica, estaba a punto de quedarse nuevamente dormido, cuando de pronto sintió como unos labios se apoderaban completamente de él, y él correspondió ese beso apasionado………….

Darien: ho…la –decía entrecortadamente por el beso apasionado de hace unos instantes-

Serena: buenos días mi príncipe, y eso fue por robarme un beso

Darien: -sonrojado- entonces creo que voy a tener que robarte besos más seguido, jejeje

Serena: mira que chistosito amor, jeje

Darien: entonces no estás enojada princesa, bueno…yo quería decírtelo, pero….

Serena: -colocando un dedo en los labios de él- siempre lo supe amor, creístes que por que no andaba en mis cinco sentidos no iba a recordar ese grandioso beso, además sólo conozco a una personita que besa de esa manera tan fantástica –mirando a Darien de una manera muy coqueta-

Darien: bueno, jeje, que puedo decir, jejeje

Serena: ahora te daré un castigo –con una carita de traviesa-

Darien: nooo –suspirando y poniendo una cara de niño regañado-

Serena: -acostándose encima de él- tu castigo será besarme cada vez que te diga

Darien: ahh, eso no es necesario amor, te besaré cada vez que me digas, cada vez que yo quiera y en cualquier momento, jejeje

Nuevamente el juego de besos se hizo presente, claro que los dos empataban el marcador………………………………………

Serena: quédate aquí amor, enseguida vuelvo –dándole un último beso se levantó y se puso la camisa de Darien-

Darien: a dónde vas princesa? –haciendo un pucherito-

Serena: es una sorpresa, espérame sí?

En eso Darien se levantó de la cama de un brinco y abrazó a Serena para que no escapara….

Serena: Darien!!!

Darien: cuál es la sorpresa, ehh? –con una mirada sexy y coqueta-

Serena: -completamente sonrojada pues Darien no tenía nada de ropa encima y estaba frente a ella- ehh, pues….no te diré, es una sorpresa, ahora ve y ponte algo de ropa –tapándose los ojos-

Darien: jejeje –sin dejar de acorralar a Serena contra la pared- anoche no te quejaste de la ropa princesa, jajajaja

Serena: Darien!!

En eso él la recargó contra la pared y empezó a besarla nuevamente, hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella lo abrazó de tal manera que lo atrajo hacia ella aún más……….

Darien: ya ves amor, he descubierto como hacer para que dejes de quejarte, jeje –dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla a Serena-

Serena: es usted un pícaro Sr. Chiba –le dijo al oído-

Darien: que se le va a hacer, la futura Sra. Chiba me hace hacer estas cosas, jajaja

Serena: bueno, entonces mejor voy a preparar la sorpresa antes de que me queje más, jajaja

Entonces ella salió de la alcoba, mientras que él se vestía y arreglaba la cama.

En la casa de los Tsukino………………………….

Luna: pero dónde se habrá metido Serena?, no puedo creer que se haya quedado con Darien, ayyyy pero que cosas pienso, jejejeje, Darien es un chico muy maduro para permitir eso, jejejeje

¿?: hola Luna!!!

Luna: -dándose la media vuelta- no puede ser?!!!

En la cocina del departamento de Darien………………………

Serena: ojalá a mi Darien le guste

Y entonces ella empezó a cantar…………..

Nobody does it better

Makes me feel sad for the rest

Nobody does it half as good as you

Baby you're the best

I wasn't looking

But somehow you found me

I tried to hide from your lovelight

But like heaven above me

Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight

And nobody does it better

Though sometimes I wish someone could

Nobody does it quite the way you do

Why d'you have to be so good?

The way that you hold me

Whenever you hold me

There's some kind of magic inside you

That keeps me from runnning

But just keep it coming

How'd you learn to do the things you do

And nobody does it better

Makes me feel sad for the rest

Nobody does it half as good as you

Baby baby

Darling you're the best

Baby you're the best

Y alguien la escuchaba detrás de la puerta……………………..

Darien: _Serena……….amor……….._

Y terminando de preparar el desayuno……………………

Serena: listo!! –colocando una rosa en la bandeja- amor??!!!

Darien: si?

Y en eso Serena entra a la habitación con el desayuno listo………………………..

Serena: señor Chiba,……….el amor más grande de su vida le ha traído el desayuno

Darien: eres increíble mi amor, jeje

Serena: lo sé, jejeje

Y ella se sienta a un lado de la cama junto a su chico………...

Serena: a ver amor, abre la boca que ahí va el avión, jejejeje

Darien: -con cara de niño- ahhhh, estos panqueques están deliciosos!!!

Serena: que bueno que te gustaron, de todas las cosas que aprendí, cocinar panqueques fue muy difícil, jejeje, siempre me salían quemados, jaja

Darien: jajaja, ayy cabeza de chorlito, jeje, eres increíble

Cuando de pronto Darien toma la bandeja y la deja sobre una mesita para luego acercarse a Serena y tomarla de la cintura, acción que sonroja a Serena, él coloca su mano en el mentón de ella, lo levanta y le da un suave beso en la boca, ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él……………………..

Darien: sabes amor, esto sabe más dulce y rico que los panqueques, jejeje –aún dándole a su chica besos en la mejilla y acariciando su espalda-

Serena: es que todo lo que hago es dulce y rico, jajajaja –mientras repasaba con sus manos el cabello de él-

Darien: Serena –separándose un poco de ella- la canción que cantabas hace un momento es preciosa

Serena: me escuchastes? –muy sonrojada-

Darien: aja…….. amor –colocando su mano en los mechones de su cabello suelto- te amo y tú siempre serás la mujer de mi vida

Serena: te amaré por toda la vida Darien, y no habrá nada en este mundo que me haga olvidarte…………. Darien?

Darien: si?, -quien todavía seguía acariciando la espalda de su chica y recostado en la cama junto con ella-

Serena: recuerdas algo antes de que Beryl atacara la luna? –con una mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación-

Darien: por qué me preguntas eso ahora Serena?

Serena: es que he estado soñando cosas del pasado, al menos eso creo

Darien: tú también? –levantándose y mirando fijamente a su chica-

Serena: tú también has tenido sueños?

Darien: pues, a decir verdad, sólo he tenido uno

Serena: puedo preguntarte sobre qué?

Darien: pues -sonrojado- digamos que era sobre tú y yo en el pasado, al parecer nos extrañabamos mucho y queríamos vernos

Serena: eso también lo soñé, pero hay algo más

Darien: algo más amor? –tomándola de la mano-

Serena: si, bueno, es que tú y yo………………….

En el templo………………………………

Rei: a que Serena!!, es el colmo, ya casi es medio día y no ha aparecido

Lita: a lo mejor ya viene en camino con Luna

Mina: o está con Darien, jeje

Amy: ojalá no haya pasado nada malo

Rei: no te preocupes Amy, ella está bien, aunque esta situación de los ataques me tiene muy preocupada

Mina: los espejos de los sueños –suspirando y mirando al cielo- qué rayos querrán hacer con ellos?

Amy: no tengo idea Mina, incluso, ahora que lo pienso……. porque es tan importante para el enemigo un objeto que contiene nuestros sueños más preciados?

Rei: será que quieran atacar de nuevo al pegaso?, acaso Negerenia volvió a ceder ante el caos?

Lita: no lo creo Rei, ella es feliz en su mundo, no creo que haya regresado, pero aún así esto es muy preocupante, además no sabemos nada de ese tal Josh

Artemis: -llegando cansado de jalar tantas bolsas- a pero que malas!!, me dejaron solito, buaaa

Mina: ya Artemis, lo sentimos, jeje, ahh, es cierto?, Artemis, tú que sabes acerca del nuevo enemigo

Artemis: yo???

Lita: es cierto, tú y Luna andaban raros aquel día

Artemis: bueno, yo, no estoy seguro, incluso estuve platicando con Luna y decidimos no preocuparlas hasta saber con certeza que estaba pasando, pero……..

Amy: qué saben Artemis?, acaso han visto o sentido algo extraño?

Rei: vamos Artemis, ya no estamos chiquitas para que nos oculten lo que pasa

Artemis: bueno, Luna y yo hemos sentido cosas extrañas estos días, incluso Luna me comentó algo aún más raro

Mina: que cosa?

Artemis: algo sobre el cristal de plata

Amy: el cristal de plata?, Serena?

Artemis: Serena está bien, pero Luna me ha dicho que por las noches el cristal de plata brilla más de lo normal sin razón alguna

Lita: pero eso qué significa?

Artemis: no lo sabemos, aunque según Luna, el cristal de plata empezó a brillar antes que apareciera ese tal Josh

De repente se escucha un ruido a lo lejos……………………………………

¿?: noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh: espero esto funcione

Lita: qué es ese ruido?

Rei: debemos de ir

Amy: transformémonos chicas!!

Todas: si!!!

Artemis: Mina, tenemos que avisar a Serena

Mina: es cierto, aún tenemos los relojes, pero que tonta, jejeje

En el departamento de Darien…………………………………..

Darien: si?

Serena: bueno, es que, en el pasado, antes de que atacara Beryl, tú y yo íbamos a…………..

En eso suena el reloj…………………………………

Mina: Serena??, estás ahí??

Serena: -buscando por el piso el reloj- pero donde lo dejé

Darien: aquí está Serena –levantando el reloj del piso-

Mina: Darien??, eres tú?, ahh pero que picarones, lo sabía!!!!!!

Artemis: Mina!!, este no es el momento

Mina: perdón, jeje, oigan chicos algo raro esta pasando detrás del templo, parecen que han atacado de nuevo, los necesitamos

Serena: para allá vamos Mina, Darien?

Darien: si, vamos

De regreso al templo…………………………………….

Sailor Mars: detente ahí!!

Josh: ahh, mi querida Rei, un placer volver a verte

Sailor Mars: -se quedó sorprendida por las palabras- cómo?,

Josh: lo sé, lo sé, tu nombre, jeje digamos que no estás en posición de preguntarle eso a la realeza

Sailor Júpiter: qué dijistes?

Josh: lo que oístes Lita

Sailor Júpiter: no puede ser!!

Sailor Mercury: burbujas de mercurio!!!!!!!

En eso todo el lugar se vuelve borroso, pero una sombra aparece detrás de Sailor Mercury…………………………………

Josh: muy astuta Amy –hablándole casi al oído-

Sailor Mercury: pero, cómo?

Josh: -levantando su espada- basta de juegos scouts!!!

De repente todo vuelve a ser visible…………………………………….

Sailor Mars: increíble

Sailor Júpiter: con solo levantar su espada borró el poder de Sailor Mercury

Josh: y eso no es todo scouts, prepárense a conocer mi verdadero poder……..

Cuando de pronto una rosa roja se hace presente delante del espadachín………………….

Josh: como lo supuse –levantando la mirada-

Tuxedo Mask: no te permitiré que las lastimes

Josh: por favor Endymión –riéndose en tono burlón- crees que podrás contra mí

Tuxedo Mask: cómo sabes?

Josh: ahora, veremos de qué calibre eres?, -lanzándose contra Tuxedo Mask con su espada-

Era increíble la habilidad de los dos, Tuxedo Mask se defendía con su bastón y esquivaba todos los golpes de Josh………………………………..….

Josh: vaya, no sabía que fueras tan bueno Endymión, aunque mi amo me lo advirtió –los dos estaban cara a cara-

Tuxedo Mask: de qué amo hablas? –tratando de no dejar libre a Josh-

Sailor Mars: debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Venus: ahora!!!

De repente un campo de energía las detuvo a todas……………………..…………

Sailor Mercury: no puede ser!!

Sailor Júpiter: de dónde salió esto?

Josh: ustedes no intervengan!!!!, esto es entre príncipes –y rápidamente se puso detrás de Tuxedo Mask listo para atacarlo-

De la nada, algo detiene a Josh, que hace que su espada caiga al suelo………..……………..

Josh: pero que rayos??!!!

¿?: déjalo en paz!!!!!!!!

Josh: -volteando a ver a su atacante- vaya, vaya, vaya………princesa

Eternal Sailor Moon: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia………. Soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Josh: tardastes mucho Serenity –y con un movimiento rápido se aleja de Tuxedo Mask-

Tuxedo Mask: -mirando la espada en el suelo- esa espada……….

Eternal Sailor Moon: -corriendo hacia su Tuxedo Mask- estás bien?

Tuxedo Mask: si

Josh: creo que eso es mío príncipe –y con solo levantar su mano, la espada regresa a su dueño- creo que le ha gustado mi espada príncipe

Tuxedo Mask: cómo tienes esa espada?

Josh: digamos que fue un regalo

Eternal Sailor Moon: espada?, qué sucede Tuxedo Mask?

De repente un enorme poder destruye el campo de energía……………..…………….

Josh: rayos!!, Sailor Saturn

Sailor Saturn: devuélveme a mis amigas!!!

Josh: ehhh, no, jajaja, incluso te haré el favor de que las acompañes

Y con un movimiento rápido ataca a Sailor Saturn, pero de la nada Josh es lanzado contra uno de los árboles………………..………………..

Josh: rayos!!!, que fue eso?!!!

¿?: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…….

Eternal Sailor Moon: no puede ser!!!!

Sailor Mars: acaso…….

Sailor Mercury: eres…….

Sailor Júpiter: regresó!!

Sailor Venus: increíble

¿?: soy……….Sailor Chibi-moon!!!

Tuxedo Mask: Chibi-moon

Sailor Chibi-moon: y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro

Josh: esto fue demasiado, _amo dónde esta? _–con una mirada preocupada-

Sailor Chibi-moon: -saltando hacia Sailor Saturn- estás bien Hotaru?

Sailor Saturn: Rini, que alegría

Artemis: Luna!

Luna: la encontré Artemis, Rini regresó

Sailor Chibi-moon: que gusto verlas chicas!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: -aún sosteniendo a Tuxedo Mask- Rini……..

Cuando de repente el cielo se nubló y se oscureció completamente…………..……….

Tuxedo Mask: qué sucede?

Eternal Sailor Moon: no lo sé

Josh: amo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y de las sombras aparece una figura………………………….……..

¿?: no puedes hacer nada sin mí niño

Josh: amo yo……….

¿?: calla!!!!!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: quién eres?

¿?: princesa, un placer verla en persona –mirándola fijamente-

Tuxedo Mask: quién rayos eres?

¿?: príncipe, en su caso, a mi no me resulta un placer verlo –con una mirada de rencor-

Sailor Saturn: tú!!!!!!, no puede ser!!!!!

¿?: muy observadora scout, pero ahora………

En fracciones de segundo, un objeto brillante se hizo presente……………….……..….

Sailor Chibi-moon: nooooooo!!!!!!! Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: -quien dejaba de estar transformada- Rini…………..

Eternal Sailor Moon: Hotaru!!!

¿?: precioso espejo, bueno…….muy pronto scouts ustedes serán las siguientes, jajaja

Tuxedo Mask: quién demonios eres?

¿?: bueno, principito, yo soy Dark Prince

Sailor Chibi-moon: Dark Prince?

Dark Prince: ahora que ya saben mi nombre, en teoría, nos veremos después, ahh, princesa, nuevamente fue un placer verla –haciendo una reverencia a Serena-

Eternal Sailor Moon: espera!!!!!

Y entre las sombras desaparecieron los dos……………………………….

Sailor Mercury: qué fue todo eso?

Sailor Júpiter: no pudimos hacer nada –con una mirada de derrotada y decepcionada-

Sailor Mars: fue demasiado rápido

Sailor Chibi-moon: -llorando- Hotaru

Eternal Sailor Moon: Rini!!!! –y corre a abrazarla-

Sailor Chibi-moon: -triste- hola Serena

Eternal Sailor Moon: no te preocupes Rini, la recuperaremos, te lo prometo

Sailor Chibi-moon: si –secándose las lágrimas-

Muy lejos de ahí…………………………………….

Dark Prince: tonto!!!!!!! –en ese momento sale disparado contra la pared Josh-

Josh: lo siento amo –intentando pararse-

Dark Prince: no puedes hacer nada bien príncipe de pacotilla!!!!!!!

Josh: amo, lo siento mucho

Dark Prince: te dejaré vivo sólo porque te necesito

Josh: gracias amo –haciendo una reverencia como pudo-

Dark Prince: voy a necesitar tu ayuda Josh, al parecer mi querida amiga logró escapar y no pude detenerla, lo más probable es que esté por llegar a la Tierra, te encargo que vigiles a las scouts

Josh: si amo –y desapareció entre las sombras-

Sangre empezaba a correr por el piso de aquel lugar, y provenía de una severa herida………………………………...

Dark Prince: se me escapó por poco –tratando de contener la hemorragia- , parece que aún no deja de ser una sailor fuerte, _pronto sailor, no permitiré que vivas de más cuando llegues a la Tierra._

En el templo……………………..……………….

Darien: será mejor que nos vayamos

Serena: si...Rini?

Rini: si

Rei: que gusto volver a verte Rini

Mina: ya eres toda una señorita

Rini: -sonrojada por los comentarios de las chicas- jeje

Amy: mañana platicaremos con más calma

Lita: lo mejor será descansar

Serena: ok chicas, mañana después de la escuela nos vemos aquí

Todas: si!!

Darien: me da gusto verte de nuevo Rini

Rini: gracias Darien –muy sonrojada y bajando la cabeza-

Serena: ni creas que te permitiré que te le acerques tanto a mi Darien –abrazando a su chico muy fuerte-

Rini: ayyy Serena, nunca cambiarás, jajaja

Rini ya era una señorita de no más de 15 años, se veía muy madura para su edad y su porte era digno de una princesa…………………………….

Rini: por cierto Serena?, dónde andabas en la mañana?, fui a la casa pero no encontré a nadie –con una carita muy extrañada-

Darien y Serena estaban muy sonrojados por la pregunta, ya que con la batalla se habían olvidado…………………………….

Serena: ehh, bueno, yo…….

Darien: estaba conmigo he íbamos a ir al templo a ver a las chicas –contestando rápido-

Rini: ahhh

Luna: es cierto, yo también fui a buscarte y fue cuando me encontré con Rini

Serena: jejeje

Darien: bueno chicas, tengo que irme, -y mirando a Serena con ojos de perdidamente enamorado- yo te llamo cuando llegue al departamento, de acuerdo? –acercándose y colocando brevemente una mano sobre la mejilla de su chica-

Serena: si amor

En eso Darien se despide de Serena con un breve beso en la boca…………………

Darien: nos vemos mañana Rini, cuídate –colocando una mano en la cabeza de Rini-

Rini: si Darien –muy pensativa-

Darien: adiós Luna

Luna: adiós Darien

En la casa de los Tsukino…………………………………

Serena: ok amor, cuídate mucho y nos vemos……yo igual te amo –y cuelga el teléfono-

Rini: era Darien?

Serena: si

Rini: porqué no hay nadie en casa?

Serena: lo que pasa es que fueron a ver las inscripciones de Sammy a la universidad y por lo que oí en los mensajes regresan hasta mañana

Rini: ahh, Sammy en la universidad?, que rápido

Serena: si, jeje, ese pequeño mocoso ya esta viejito, jejeje, pero a todo esto, como has estado Rini?, está todo bien en el futuro?

Rini: pues, a decir verdad Serena, las cosas no andan bien

Serena: qué sucede Rini?

Rini: mis papás están muy preocupados por……., no puedo decirlo Serena –casi a punto de llorar-

Serena: y entonces como podemos ayudarte si no nos dices?

Rini: le hice una promesa a mi papá

Serena: bueno, te entiendo, -y abrazando a la pequeña- no te preocupes Rini, todo estará bien, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos a tu lado

Rini: gracias,………bueno………… Serena, te puedo preguntar algo personal?

Serena: claro –las dos estaban sentadas en la cama-

Rini: tú y Darien………bueno………tú sabes

Serena: -estaba muy roja por la pregunta, se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente- jejejejeje, no tengo idea a qué te refieres Rini, jejejeje –en eso se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana-

Rini: bueno, es que, por la manera en que se miraban en la tarde fue muy diferente a la de otras veces y además Darien jamás se había despedido de ti con un beso frente a otras personas, ahh y además desde cuando llamas "amor" a mi querido Darien?, ehhhh

Serena: ehhh……bueno….tú sabes Rini, cuando dos personas se aman, bueno…….jejeje, pues suelen decirse algunas palabras de cariño, jejeje –completamente nerviosa-

Rini: -con cara de extrañada- pero, ehhh……………olvídalo, buenas noches Serena –y salió corriendo a su habitación-

Serena: buenas noches Rini……..………. uffff cerca, que niña!!, jeje

Luna: Serena?

Serena: -asustada y de espaldas a la pared- jejeje…….. Luna, jeje, me asustastes

Luna: de mi no te escapas, me tienes que responder la pregunta de Rini

Serena: -con muchas gotitas- jeje, Luna, bueno yo……..

Luna: Serena!!!

Serena: -poniendo una cara seria y arrodillándose ante su amiga- Luna, tú bien sabes que amo a Darien, y él siempre será el hombre de mi vida, es por eso que –y le enseñó el anillo que llevaba-

Luna: Serena, esto es………increíble!!!

Serena: Luna……..me propuso matrimonio!!!!!!!

Luna: Serena, eso es genial!!!!!!!!, ya lo sabe Rini?

Serena: bueno, yo quería decírselo pero con lo de hoy, creo que mejor esperaré

Luna: Serena, nada le daría más gusto a Rini que saber que tú y Darien se casarán

Serena: lo sé Luna, estoy muy preocupada por las chicas y por el nuevo enemigo pero no puedo evitar estar feliz pues estaré toda mi vida al lado del hombre que amo

Luna: muchas felicidades Serena!!

Serena: bueno Luna -bostezando- será mejor dormir, ha sido un día largo

Luna: buenas noches Serena

Serena: buenas noches Luna

La luna iluminaba la habitación, pero Serena no podía conciliar el sueño………………….

Serena:_Dark Prince……..Josh……..quienes son?..._ –y antes de ser vencida por el sueño, de su cajón saco un collar dorado y colocó el anillo en el- _mi amado Darien, este anillo simboliza nuestro amor, pero por el momento no puedo llevarlo, no hay nada que más quiera que gritar a los cuatro vientos que me casaré contigo…….pero, te lo explicaré, lo prometo._

En el parque………………………….

Una persona mal herida estaba recostada cerca de un árbol, su rostro denotaba cansancio por el viaje, el brillo de sus ojos rojos estaba desvaneciéndose, y su cabello dorado estaba cubierto parcialmente de sangre por las heridas………………..

¿?: al fin……….pude llegar

**Continuará……………..**

Y las canciones son:

_Nobody does it better (Carly Simon)._ Está canción se las recomiendo un montón, ya que tiene una letra preciosa, además el título es genial "Nadie es mejor", jeje y se acopla perfectamente a los sentimientos de Serena, jeje, y además es uno de los temas principales de una de las películas de James Bond (The spy who loves me).

_Entrégate (Luis Migue)l_. Muchas gracias Usako Suyi!!!

Y aquí les contesto a las personas que amablemente me dejaron reviews, a todas ellas, gracias por los ánimos!!!, es por ustedes que continuo escribiendo

**_Tiffani_**: Muchas gracias!!!!!!, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, no tienes idea la alegría que me causa saber que hay gente a la que la haya gustado. Y por supuesto que estaré actualizando cada semana, en sí, todos los miércoles. Cuídate mucho.

**_Bunny CK_**: bienvenida a bordo amiga!!!!, que bueno que te registraste. Gracias por el apoyo, créeme cuando empecé a escribir este fic nunca pensé en escribir un capítulo como el pasado, jeje, claro que me puse a investigar y en una tarde me agarró la inspiración y…..bueno ya sabes, jeje. Y no te preocupes, tus dudas desaparecerán de ahora en adelante. Bye.

**_EmmaRiddle_**: Muchas gracias amiga!!!!!!!, en verdad gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, por personas como tú y las que me escribieron un review al capítulo pasado es que continúo escribiendo, jejeje. Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado esta continuación al capítulo anterior, de aquí en adelante las dudas empezaran a desaparecer, jeje. Cheers.

**_Usako Suyi_**. Ahhhh mi querida presidenta!!!, A LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI CONOZCAN A LA PRESIDENTA DE MI CAMPAÑA POLITICA…….USAKO SUYI!!!! Que haría sin ti amiga!!!, jeje, me da pero mucho mucho mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero este haya sido de tu agrado, yo igual adoro a Sting, y por supuesto que mi querido príncipe de la tierra sigue y seguirá estando para el pecado, jajajajaja, y ojalá te haya gustado este chapter ya que contiene algo tuyo, jejeje, muchas gracias!! y espera el chapter 9, igual tiene algo que aportaste a la causa, jeje. Y nuestro querido Darien no correrá peligro con Kenji, o si?, jejeje, y no te preocupes por Haruka, pronto la traeré de vuelta, y como no vas a entender lo de dreams!!!, jajajajajajajaja, y eso que no has leído mis otros chapter donde claramente se ve el significado de la palabra, quise darle un poco de sabor como el caso de sailor moon stars pues ese tuvo que ver con las estrellas fugaces pero ahora sailor moon dreams!!! con los sueños, jeje. Cuídate mucho y estamos al tanto de la campaña por msn, jeje. Muchos abrazos y besos.

**_Cositas_**. Hola amiga!!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 6, jejeje, y creo que yo igual mandaría a mi futuro novio a una escuela donde Darien fue el profesor, jejeje, bueno aunque yo iría a ver al profesor, jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!!!!, y por supuesto que cada semana estaremos por aquí.

**_jaz021_**. Tranquila amiga!!!, todo a su tiempo, y te prometo que de aquí en adelante sabrás más, jajajaja, y a quien no le gustaría pasar un cumpleaños así, jeje, pero bueno, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y te prometo que sabrás más de este fic cada miércoles, jeje. Cheers.

**_Mikiaome_**. También pienso que tampoco te gustarían mis sueños con mi príncipe de la tierra, jajajaja. Ayyy mi querida mikiaome, jeje, gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te hizo suspirar el chapter 6, y en cuestión de Josh, jajaja, estás bien fría, jajaja, ni hermano de Serena y mucho menos la reencarnación de Arthur, jajaja, pero pronto se sabrá amiga, cuídate mucho. Besos y abrazos.


	7. Chapter 8: Sueños y Respuestas

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, Una vez más muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ya casi estamos cerca de que se sepan todas las dudas con todo y sus respuestas, jeje, y como cada semana los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo………………………………

Capitulo 8. Sueños y Respuestas

Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores paisajes de la luna se formaba cuando el sol se posaba exactamente detrás de esta, dando luz en proporciones perfectas sobre la superficie lunar, y con ello el castillo de la familia lunar era imponente, de por si la estructura era impresionante, se podía considerar como unas de las maravillas de todo el sistema solar. Y la mejor combinación del castillo era el jardín lunar, muy parecido a los terrestres pero con una de las más extrañas floras que se hayan podido observar. Este jardín era el lugar preferido de la princesa de la luna, podía pasar días enteros contemplándolo y cuidando de su naturaleza, y no sólo por eso sino también porque era el mejor lugar de donde se podía divisar aquel planeta que con tan solo mirarlo perdía la noción del tiempo……………..

Arthur: nuevamente viendo la tierra princesa?

Definitivamente, Arthur era un hombre muy atractivo e imponente, no por nada era el príncipe de la vía láctea, aunque como no era el primogénito, sus actividades no eran muy estrictas. Normalmente su familia lo enviaba a realizar tratados y mantener la armonía en diversos lugares de la galaxia. Pero por razones que ni él mismo entendía, la luna el único lugar donde se podía sentir como él mismo. Claro que como una figura de la realeza tenía que ser serio y formal todo el tiempo, pero gracias a la amistad con la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra, él podía ser libre y ser tal y como era…………………

Serenity: hola príncipe –levantándose y tomando el brazo de Arthur-

Arthur: porqué no puedes llamarme por mi nombre princesa, jeje –colocando una flor detrás de la oreja de la princesa-

Serenity: -sonrojada por el acto del príncipe- bueno, es que……….ya sabes……..tengo que tenerte respeto, jeje

Arthur: jajajaja, entonces no me hubieras tirado en la pista de hielo como aquella vez

Serenity: heyyy, ya te pedí perdón por eso –con una carita de niña regañada-

Arthur: jajaja, no te enojes Serenity, jejeje

Serenity: eres malo Arthur –tomando con más fuerza el brazo del príncipe-

Arthur: ya ves que si puedes decir mi nombre, no es tan feo después de todo, jeje

Serenity: no es feo, pero conozco mejores nombres, jiji –con la mirada puesta en la tierra-

Arthur: te recuerdo que el nombre de Endymión no cuenta, jajaja

Serenity: heyyy –devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa que hasta hizo sonrojar mucho al príncipe-

Arthur: bueno, entonces, le concederías a este príncipe, con un nombre no tan hermoso como Endymión, un paseo –mirando tiernamente a Serenity-

Serenity: por supuesto

Y tomando el brazo del príncipe, se dirigieron a las orillas del lago, pasearon por un largo tiempo, contemplando los jardines, viendo como los niños jugaban y las parejas pasaban hermosos momentos, estas escenas ponían muy feliz y a la vez triste a Serenity, pues lo que más deseaba era estar con su querido príncipe de la tierra, aunque en pocas horas lo volvería a ver, pero toda esa tristeza cambiaba con el simple hecho que Arthur la llevara de la mano de un lado a otro divirtiendo a la princesa con sus bromas y recordando viejos tiempos………….

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

Arthur: aquí fue! –señalando una sección de la pista de hielo-

Serenity: no puedo creer que hasta recuerdes exactamente el lugar

Arthur: como no voy a recordar el lugar Serenity, si hasta me dejastes una marca con la caída, jeje

Serenity: ayyy Arthur, ya me disculpe –haciendo una carita con pucheros-

Arthur: jajaja, digamos que esa marca la llevaré como un recuerdo de la princesa de la luna, jaja

Serenity: ayy si sólo fue un rasguño en la mano

Arthur: y un buen rasguño princesa, jeje –mirándose la mano-

Serenity: a ver –tomando la mano del príncipe, acción que hizo que los dos se miraran fijamente sonrojados-

-------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Serenity: voy a ir a patinar mamá –gritando desde una de las entradas del castillo-

Reina Serenity: muy bien hija, cuídate

Serenity: vamos príncipe, no te quedes atrás

Arthur: ya voy, ya voy, no te digo, a parte de trabajar tengo que correr tras de ti, jeje

Serenity: ni trabajas príncipe, jajaja

Arthur: cómo no!!! –colocando una cara de indignado-

Serenity: vamos –y corriendo se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje-

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right

Serenity: vamos príncipe, tú puedes!! –tratando de soltar las manos de Arthur para que pudiera patinar solo-

Arthur: es fácil decirlo princesa, tú patinas casi diario, yo no puedo

Serenity: vamos príncipe, no seas llorón, jaja

Arthur: yo no soy llorón –sacándole la lengua a la princesa-

Serenity: ahhh, con que esas tenemos ehhh

En ese momento Serenity soltó a Arthur, provocando que se resbalara y con tal de ponerse de pie rápidamente se tropezó con los pies de la princesa y se lastimó la mano………

Serenity: estás bien? –preocupada por lo sucedido, se colocó de rodillas y observó la mano del príncipe-

Arthur: estoy bien, pero me duele un poco –tratando de limpiarse la sangre-

Serenity: a ver, déjame –y con un trozo de tela de su vestido cubrió la herida-

Arthur: auch, eso duele

Serenity: ya ves como si eres llorón, jejeje

Arthur: no soy llorón, jejeje

-------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------

Arthur: ya ves que si hay marca, jaja

Serenity: de todos modos, sigues siendo un llorón, jajaja

Arthur: eso no decías cuando me vistes por primera vez, jeje

Serenity: es que dabas miedo Arthur

Arthur: a poco tan imponente y guapo me veía

Serenity: quién te dijo que guapo?, jajaja

Arthur: bueno, es que como soy un hombre atractivo me imagine que te impacté por eso, jajaja

Serenity: ya quisieras, jajaja

-------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Reina Serenity: hija mía, quiero que conozcas al heredero de la realeza que representa a la vía láctea, él es el príncipe Arthur

Serenity: mucho gusto en conocerlo –haciendo una reverencia-

Arthur: el gusto es mío princesa Serenity –haciendo una reverencia, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba mucha seriedad-

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

Reina Serenity: porque no acompañas al príncipe a conocer los jardines reales mientras termino de platicar unas cosas con su hermana

Serenity: claro mamá, venga conmigo por favor

Arthur: con su permiso majestad –y hace una reverencia-

Ya en los jardines……………..

Serenity: venga por este camino príncipe –señalando la ruta-

Arthur: si –aún con una cara muy seria-

Serenity: disculpe mi indiscreción, pero usted siempre es tan serio majestad

Arthur: -la pregunta de la princesa lo dejo muy extrañado- bueno, disculpe por eso, pero esa es mi manera de ser –mirando fijamente a la tierra-

Serenity: es hermosa verdad?

Arthur: -volteando a ver a la princesa, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar mucho- este…..yo………

Serenity: la tierra, majestad, es mucho más hermosa de cerca –sonrojada por sus propias palabras-

Arthur: ahhh ya veo, entonces ha ido a la tierra?

Serenity: desde que era muy pequeña -suspirando-

Arthur: ahh, entonces debe conocer a los reyes terrestres

Serenity: -tan roja como un tomate- bueno, ehhh, si, así es majestad

Arthur: yo igual he tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca princesa, incluso el príncipe de ese planeta es un buen amigo

Serenity: conoces a Endymión? –pregunta efusiva que hizo con un salto de alegría y viéndolo atentamente-

Arthur: vaya princesa, parece que lo conoce usted también

Serenity: ehh, bueno, yo…..

Arthur: si así es, lo conozco desde hace mucho, es un gran amigo, y es excelente con la espada, ni con mi espada que es la más especial de esta galaxia he podido ganarle y le aseguro que será un excelente rey y además reconozco que la mujer a la que haga su esposa será inmensamente feliz

Serenity: usted cree? –manteniendo la mirada en la tierra-

Arthur: por supuesto princesa

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Serenity: llámeme Serenity, por favor -dándole una sonrisa-

Arthur: muy bien………Serenity –devolviendo la sonrisa-

Serenity: vaya, si sonríe, jejeje

Arthur: -muy sonrojado por la observación- también puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas

Serenity: de acuerdo, pero creo que me costará trabajo príncipe, jeje, es raro tener un amigo tan importante, jeje

Arthur: ¿amigo?

Serenity: por supuesto –tomando del brazo al príncipe-

Arthur: -aún sonrojado por la acción- será un placer ser tu amigo Serenity

-------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------

Serenity: vamos Arthur –corriendo hacia la pista-

Arthur: ya voy!!!!!! –mirando atentamente cada movimiento de la princesa-

-------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Arthur: hola príncipe

Endymión: qué tal Arthur?, como estás?

Arthur: algo cansado, acabo de regresar de la luna y me avisaron que viniera a la tierra a recoger unos papeles

Endymión: de la luna?

Arthur: así es

Endymión: estuviste en el castillo?

Arthur: si, asi es

Endymión: con la familia real?

Arthur: aja

Endymión: vistes a la princesa? –con una mirada de emocionado-

Arthur: ahhhh, mejor hubieras empezado por ahí amigo

Endymión: ehhh, bueno……..jeje, yo………

Arthur: sabes, hay algo raro

Endymión: con respecto a qué Arthur?

Arthur: la princesa igual me preguntó por ti

Endymión: en serio?!!!!! –saltando de emoción al oír esas palabras-

Arthur: Endymión, te gusta Serenity?

Endymión: cómo crees??? –muy nervioso-

Arthur: sabes Endymión, eres muy obvio, aunque la sincera verdad, la princesa es muy hermosa y una linda persona

Endymión: lo sé Arthur –suspirando y viendo hacia la luna-

Arthur: vamos amigo –dándole una palmada en la espalda- anímate, además tú también le gustas a ella

Endymión: -muy emocionado- en serio?

Arthur: si, algo que siempre he notado es cuando alguien ama a otra persona con todo su corazón, justo ahora como lo veo contigo

Endymión: sabes amigo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella

Arthur: y créeme, ella también lo está

-------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------

Serenity: vaya Arthur, ahora si puedes caminar en la pista, jejeje

Arthur: heyy, no te burles, además ahora si te alcanzaré, jejeje

Serenity: a ver si puedes príncipe

Arthur: ahí voyyyyyyyy

-------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Serenity: hola príncipe!!!!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo-

Arthur: que bueno es verte Serenity –correspondiendo el abrazo-

Serenity: dónde te habías metido?

Arthur: por aquí, por allá, ya sabes como es mi trabajo, jeje

Serenity: te extrañé mucho, además me hace falta una pareja para ir a patinar, jeje

Arthur: bueno, entonces creo que traje a la persona correcta

Serenity: ahh?

Endymión: Serenity?

Serenity: Endymión!!!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo y darle un beso-

Endymión: hola mi princesa!!! –abrazándola y girando junto con ella- te extrañe mucho pequeña!!! –colocando su frente en la de ella-

Serenity: yo igual te extrañe mucho mi príncipe

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new boyfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

-------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------

Serenity: ahhh –estirándose y bostezando- este fue un día increíble!!, no lo crees Arthur? –mientras veían como atardecía-

Arthur: -quien no podía dejar de ver a Serenity y con tono triste le dijo- así es princesa, fue mi mejor día

You're my everything  
The sun that shines above you makes the blue bird sing  
The stars that twinkle way up in the sky

Estaban en las afueras del castillo, mientras un transporte esperaba al príncipe………….

Serenity: estás bien Arthur? –acercándose a él-

Arthur: Serenity, hay algo que debo decirte y si no te lo digo ahora yo………….

Serenity: qué pasa Arthur?

You're my everything and nothing  
Really matters but the love you bring   
You're my everything  
To see you in the morning with those big blue eyes  
You're my everything  
Forever and the day  
I need you close to me

Arthur: Serenity…….yo, sabes aprecio de todo corazón ser tu amigo, y……..sabes yo te quiero mucho, estoy feliz por ti, ya que estarás con la persona que más amas, y lo mejor de todo es que mis dos amigos estarán juntos al fin, pero ya no podremos vernos más……-con una mirada que demostraba que se le rompía el corazón-

Serenity: porqué? a qué te refieres?, -con una cara de preocupación-

Arthur: yo quería pasar este día como el mejor de nuestras vidas, verás, tengo que irme, es ahora cuando debo cumplir mis verdaderas obligaciones como príncipe y como hermano

Serenity: pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos por eso verdad? –entonces ella colocó una mano en la mejilla del príncipe-

You are my Everything  
You're my everything  
You never have to worry never fear  
For I am near when I hold you tight  
there's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night  
I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm  
Yes, so strong my love

Arthur: -levantando la mirada y tomando la mano de la princesa- Serenity, siempre serás para mi la persona más especial en este universo, sólo recuerda eso –y besando la mano de la princesa se despidió-

Serenity: Arthur……………-con lágrimas en sus ojos azules-

Luna: princesa Serenity!!, la estaba buscando

Serenity: qué pasa Luna? –con una mirada triste-

Luna: debe ir a prepararse, el baile de máscaras es dentro de 1 hora

Serenity: si, ahí voy –mientras se volteaba para ver a su amigo marcharse- _no te vayas Arthur…………._

Rini: Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: no te vayas por favor –con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

Rini: despierta!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: ehhh, -adormilada-, qué pasa?, Rini

Rini: estás bien?

Serena: si Rini –limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro-

Rini: Serena, quién es Arthur?

Serena: cómo?

Rini: si, Arthur, ese nombre lo mencionaste mientras dormías

Serena: no lo sé Rini, no lo sé -aún muy confundida con el sueño-

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se había percatado del brillo que despendía un objeto que se encontraba en el tocador de la habitación...

Luna: el cristal……..está……..

**Continuará………………..**

Y para complacerlos, aquí les dejo las canciones:

1. Cool (Gwen Stefani). Tengo que admitir que la letra de esta canción le sienta de maravilla a este capítulo, me gustó mucho la letra y por eso decidí ponerla aquí, además, ustedes saben que una de mis fuentes de inspiración es la música.

2. You are my everything (Album: Pure Love I)

Bueno, creo que después de 8 capítulos, donde he contestado sus reviews, he decidido ponerle un nombre a este espacio tan agradable, ya que no hay nada que más me encante que contestarles personalmente, así que he decidido llamar a este espacio "The Earth´s Princess Corner" , jeje, cómo que hay algo escondido en la frase?, jejeje, como no tomar en cuenta a mi querido principito, jajaja, y ahora sus reviews:

**_Usako Suyi_**, Ohh, mi amiga, una disculpa tremenda por lo del msn de aquel día, te juro que me pase de compu en compu por todo el salón de cómputo, jeje, casi me da el infarto cuando no me pude conectar otra vez, pero lo bueno es que estamos en contacto por este medio, jeje, muchas gracias por los ánimos, creo que sin tus reviews yo no podría seguir adelante, y créeme, con tu review es suficiente, jeje, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi manera de escribir y mis canciones (con mi nombre en tu carpeta del ipot), y te prometo que cada semana sabrás algo nuevo de este fic, en teoría todos los miércoles!!, a mi igual me dio risa cuando se me ocurrió la idea de que Rini le preguntara algo así a Serena, jejeje, pero bueno, ya dentro de poco saldrán a la luz todas las dudas. Una vez gracias por ser mi presidenta de campaña, jeje, cuídate mucho y muchos besos y abrazos desde México.

**_jaz021_**, hola!!, tu siempre fiel, jejeje, que bueno que aún te guste el fic, y te prometo que ya dentro de poquito sabrás todas las dudas con todo y sus respuesta, jajaja, esto se pondrá bueno, te lo prometo. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!, cuídate y cheers.

**_EmmaRiddle_**, hola amiga!!!, que bueno que te vaya gustando este fic, jeje, no te preocupes ya falta poquito para que sepas todas las respuestas, y en cuanto a Darien y Serena, claro que habrá mucho más!!!, jeje, y no te preocupes, igual a mí me cae mal Rini, pero tengo que admitir que es uno de los ingredientes importantes de este fic, pero te prometo que no fastidiará, jaja. Besos.

**_Nice_**, hola, no es que este muy rosa mi fic!!!, al contrario, creo que lo más especial de escribir es saber demostrar las emociones, saber describirlas, y sobre todo transmitirlas, es por eso que este, mi primer fic, es especial para mí, así como me imagino será especial para otras personas. Bye.

**_Moon-Chiba_**, ya te hacía perdida, jejeje, me da mucho gusto saber de ti nuevamente, y que bueno que haya coranzocitos alrededor tuyo, jejeje, incluso te tengo una sorpresa, en el capítulo 11 te daré unas canciones muy padres para el novio, jeje, así es ya tengo hasta el capítulo 11!!, jeje, aunque estoy haciendo unas modificaciones, jejeje, en cuanto a que la atinastes a algo, bueno…..digamos que sí, jeje, pero ojalá te des cuenta de qué, jeje, muy pronto amiga, lo sabrás en el siguiente chapter, y te prometo que Rini ya no estorbará, jaja, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**_Cositas_**, ARA, Amor Romance y Acción, claro que si!!!!!, te prometo mucho de los tres, jejeje, de veras que se han adelantado a mis ideas, jeje, pero bueno, tus preguntas se contestarán a partir del siguiente chapter, jeje, espero te haya gustado este, y en cuanto a Rini, creo que muchas estamos de acuerdo en que fue insoportable en el anime y en la serie, pero no te preocupes, no molestará ahora, y en cuanto al anillo, jeje, tranquila, tengo una buena razón, espero, jeje. Y claro que estaremos cada semana con algo nuevo, cheers.

**_Mikiaome_**, ahhh mi amiga Mikiaome!!, jeje, creo que ya muchas ya le han atinado a una intriga de mi fic, jeje, pero espero ya se hayan dado cuenta ustedes mismas, jeje, no te preocupes, en el próximo chapter lo digo, en cuando a Rini, tienes muchas razón, quién rayos se enamora de su propio padre!!!, jeje, pero hay que admitir una cosa, si tu papá fuera Darien no te quedarías con la duda, verdad?!!!, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y muchos besos.

**_Bunny CK_**, hola!!!, que bueno que siempre te dejo con el sabor de leer el siguiente capítulo, jeje, y que bueno que te guste, además las canciones son muy bonitas verdad?, jeje, y espera a las que puse en los siguientes chapters, jeje, bueno, pero no te preocupes, cada miércoles estaremos por aquí con un nuevo chapter, cuídate mucho.

**_Starligt_**, hola!!!, que bueno que te parezca tierno mi fic, es bueno que haya gente que le guste leer esta ternura de pareja (Darien-Serena), a mí me encanta, en cuanto a Rini, te prometo que no permitiré que interfiera en mi pareja favorita, jaja. En cuanto a tus preguntas, pronto se sabrán algunas cosas, muchos abrazos, bye.

**_Isabel_**, hola!!, gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te agrade, jeje, y como cada semana estaremos por aquí para que no te pierdas el hilo de la historia, cheers.


	8. Chapter 9: Deseos

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, nuevamente estoy con ustedes con otro capítulo, como cada semana, 13 gradiosos reviews!!!, muchas gracias por su apoyo, cada uno me sube los ánimos hasta el cielo, jeje, espero disfruten otro capítulo de este fic, y mejor no los hago esperar, con ustedes el…………………

Capitulo 9. Deseos

El sol recién salía, los autos empezaban a oírse por las calles, la gente estaba rumbo al trabajo, definitivamente estas eran las señales que identificaban el inicio de una nueva semana…………….

Serena: Rini!!!!, debemos irnos –estaba esperando en la sala-

Rini: ya voy!!! –corriendo por las escaleras-

Serena: listo?

Rini: si

Serena: ahh, por cierto, tengo que llevarte a la escuela secundaria

Rini: noo –con una carita de pucherito-, pensé que iría contigo al hospital

Serena: nada de eso, tienes que ir a la escuela, no quiero una hija flojita

Rini: -cruzando los brazos- ahh, desde cuando eres tan responsable Serena

Serena: desde que pienso en ti, en Darien y nuestro futuro –mirando seriamente a su hija-

Rini: -sonrojada por el comentario de Serena- está bien

Serena: excelente, entonces vamos!!!, nos vemos Luna!!!

Luna: cuídense mucho

Serena: ohh, casi lo olvido, mi broche –corriendo a su habitación y tomando el broche-

Luna: Serena?

Serena: qué pasa Luna?

Luna: ehh, nada, sólo tengan cuidado

Serena: si, nos vemos en el templo, de acuerdo?

Luna: si

Serena: lista Rini!!

Rini: si!!

Serena: pues vamos

En la escuela...

Serena: muy bien Rini, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien –arreglando el cuello de la blusa de Rini-

Rini: ayy Serena, ya no estoy chiquita –sonrojada por que todo mundo veía como Serena la trataba como si fuera una bebé-

Serena: ya lo sé, jejeje, pero para mí siempre serás una chiquilla molestosa, jajaja

Rini: entonces, los alcanzo en el templo

Serena: muy bien, nos vemos allá, ahora entra antes de que se te haga tarde –y camina en dirección opuesta a la escuela-

Rini: -observando detenidamente como Serena se iba- _gracias………….mamá_

En la casa de los Tsukino………………

Artemis: otra vez!!! –saltando a la cama de Serena-

Luna: si, tenemos averiguar que esta pasando con el cristal Artemis

Artemis: no entiendo Luna, porqué brillará?

Luna: no estoy segura, pero lo que si sé es que tiene que ver con los sueños de Serena, anoche soñaba algo con el pasado, incluso en la mañana se despertó mencionando un nombre que no recuerdo, dijo: no te vayas Arthur

Artemis: Arthur?

Luna: si, ya van dos ocasiones que sueña con la misma persona, hasta me preguntó por él pero no supe que decirle pues no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre

Artemis: tendrá alguna relación con los nuevos enemigos?

Luna: no lo sé, lo mejor será esperar hasta la tarde para ver que dicen los demás y ver si podemos encontrar más información de los enemigos

Artemis: de acuerdo

En el hospital, mientras un equipo de doctores daban instrucciones de las primeras actividades del día…………………

Serena: _Arthur, por qué te fuiste?... no entiendo porque tengo esos sueños contigo, se que fuiste alguien especial en mi pasado, pero…………….._

Doctor: Srita. Mizuno, usted estará en pediatría

Amy: si doctor

Doctor: Srita. Tsukino?

Amy: Serena?

Serena: ah?, disculpen, dígame doctor

Doctor: estaba diciendo que usted estará en la sección de genética esta semana, a ver déjeme ver………así!!, su supervisor será nuestro nuevo colega, el Dr. Chiba

Serena: qué?!!, Darien!!! –con una cara de extrema sorpresa-

Doctor: así es, conoce al Dr. Chiba?

Serena: -muy sonrojada- ehh, si

Doctor: entonces será muy cómodo para usted realizar sus actividades en esa sección

Serena: jejeje, -con una gotita en la cabeza- creo que sí

Amy: -hablándole al oído- estás bien Serena?

Serena: si Amy, sólo estoy sorprendida, jejeje –con una mano en la cabeza y varias gotitas-

Amy: vaya Serena, tienes mucha suerte, mira que estar con Darien toda la semana será emocionante, te enseñará muchas cosas

Serena: ehhh, si, jejeje

Amy: Serena!! –dándole una palmadita en la espalda- no me refería a otra cosa, ehhhh

Serena: que cosas dices Amy!!!, jejeje

Doctor: bueno chicas, a trabajar!!

Serena y Amy: si doctor!!

En la escuela……………………

Profesor: Rini?

Rini: si profesor

Profesor: si entiendes el ejercicio, verdad?

Rini: claro, aquí está

Profesor: excelente, muy bien, bueno chicos quiero sus libretas en mi escritorio!!

Rini: -con la mirada en la ventana- _mamá, papá, nos los defraudaré y lo encontraré, lo prometo_

Hospital, en la sección de genética, alguien tocaba la puerta del consultorio……………

Darien: si?

Enfermera: Dr. Chiba, ha llegado su nueva estudiante de medicina

Darien: excelente, hágala pasar

Enfermera: si,…………. señorita, adelante

En la cara de Darien enseguida se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa y alegría……………….

Darien: Serena!!!!!!! –levantándose de la silla-

Serena: hola doctor –con una sonrisa-

Enfermera: me retiro

Darien: gracias

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de la enfermera, dejando a la pareja sola en la oficina…………..

Darien: de veras que tengo mucha suerte –acercándose a Serena-

Serena: parece que yo igual, jeje

Darien: dónde te metiste amor?, fui a buscarte a tu casa en la mañana pero no estabas

–recargado en el escritorio y tomando a su chica por la cintura-

Serena: es que fui a llevar a Rini a la escuela –con sus manos escondidas detrás de su cintura-

Darien: ahh, que bueno que nuestra Rini aún quiera ir a la escuela

Serena: pues tuve que obligarla, jejeje

Darien: -hablándole al oído y provocando que Serena se sonrojara- me encantas por responsable

Serena: jejeje

Darien: y dime amor…

Serena: si?

Darien: me das mi beso de buenos días –colocando su frente en la de ella-

Serena: aquí?

Darien: porqué?, qué tiene de malo?

Serena: pues vine a aprender y trabajar contigo amor –separando la frente de su chico-

Darien: bueno……..está bien…….lección número uno, darle un beso apasionado al profesor –con una mirada coqueta-

Serena: espero que no sea así con todas las alumnas doctor –poniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Darien-

Darien: claro que no srita. Tsukino, además esta lección es nada más para la mujer de mis sueños y mi futura esposa, jeje

Y como era de esperarse, la alumna complació al profesor…………….

Darien: sabes amor, pensé que me estabas evitando, jeje

Serena: evitando?

Darien: por lo de esta mañana

Serena: y porque estaría evitando a mi príncipe? –mirando extrañamente a Darien-

Darien: ehh, bueno, tú sabes, -muy sonrojado-

Serena: -igual de sonrojada- cómo crees?, jejeje

I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive 

El colocó su mano en el rostro de ella, delineando el contorno izquierdo de su rostro y quitando un mechón de cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, la miró tímidamente y ella sólo cerró los ojos, disfrutando cada toque de él, hasta que la mano de él llegó a su cuello provocando pequeñas cosquillas en ella…………….

Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life. 

Serena: Darien?

Darien: -como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance- si?

Serena: estuviste increíble –sonrojada, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él y jugando con los botones de la camisa-

Darien: -sonrojado y con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo- tú igual estuviste maravillosa amor, -depositando pequeños besos en la mejilla de ella-

Serena: -dando una palmaditas al pecho de él- bueno amor, debemos trabajar

Darien: está bien amor, -en eso tomó la mano izquierda de ella y sintió algo raro- Serena?

Serena: -soltándose rápido de él- vamos Darien, tenemos que trabajar

Y con un movimiento rápido, Serena tomó una bata y se dirigió a la sala de muestras médicas, dejando a un Darien confundido y enseguida él fue detrás de ella

Mucho tiempo atrás………………..

1¿?: no lo hagas!!!!!!!!!!!!

2¿?: tengo que hacerlo hermano –alejándose de él-

Arthur: por favor hermana, tenemos que encontrar otra forma

2¿?: Arthur……..quiero que vivas, que seas libre, no quiero que tengas un futuro como el que he visto

Arthur: pero…….hermana……..yo decido mi destino, y si estás junto a mí estoy seguro que ese futuro jamás se hará realidad

2¿?: es la única solución Arthur, yo quiero que tengas un futuro, y en ese futuro no debe existir el caos

Arthur: pero hermana, que voy a hacer sin ti, yo no tengo a nadie!!!!!! –desesperado pues no sabía como detenerla, con lágrimas en sus ojos-

2¿?: Arthur……….eres una magnífico príncipe, en tus manos dejo el bienestar de la vía láctea –y colocando una mano en la mejilla del príncipe, se despidió y desapareció-

Arthur: hermana!!!!!!!!!!! –cayendo de rodillas y con la manos en su rostro-

En un rincón de la tierra………………….

Dark Prince: Josh!!!!!!!!

Josh: si amo

Dark Prince: pero dónde rayos estabas?

Josh: perdone mi amo, estaba………..

Dark Prince: espero que no te estés distrayendo con tonterías

Josh: no amo

Dark Prince: muy bien, entonces, ya es hora, debemos obtener los otros espejos

Josh: de todos amo?

Dark Prince: no, el de la princesa no

Josh: pero mi amo, acaso los 4 espejos que tenemos no son suficientes?

Dark Prince: esos espejos son indispensables, pero faltan los otros, sabes principito –viendo hacia el horizonte- algo clave en todo esto es el poder concentrado en un sistema solar insignificante como este, quien iba a decir que un poder inigualable se encontraba encerrado aquí, es por eso que necesito los demás

Josh: muy bien amo, se hará como usted diga

En el parque, detrás de un árbol…………………..

¿?: sailors, donde estarán? y tratando de ponerse de pie, auch!!! -desmayándose-

Artemis: Luna, escuchastes eso?

Luna: si, parece que viene detrás de ese árbol

Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, y encontraron a una persona mal herida y tirada en el pasto………

Artemis: Luna, hay que ayudarla

Luna: si, pero primero debemos ver si tiene alguna identificación o algo que nos indique quién es

Artemis: no, parece que no, pero mira Luna, tiene un traje extraño………. como de sailor!!

Luna: de sailor?!!!!!!

Artemis: acaso será una sailor scout?

Luna: tenemos que ir por las demás Artemis

De regreso al hospital…………….

Darien: muy bien Serena, creo que es suficiente por hoy

Serena: vaya, esto es interesante, creo que podría llegar a gustarme esta área

Darien: que bueno, pero recuerda que te faltan muchas otras por conocer, así que tómate tu tiempo

Serena: está bien

Darien: -abrazando por detrás a Serena- entonces ya podemos pasar al área personal?

Serena: -mientras ordenaba los instrumentos del laboratorio- ehh, bueno…….mira la hora que es, tenemos que encontrarnos con las chicas en el templo –soltándose de los brazos de él -

Darien: espera –tomando una mano de ella- qué te sucede Serena?

Serena: nada, estoy bien –depositando un beso breve en los labios de Darien-

Darien: entonces porque siento que me estás esquivando –mirándola detenidamente-

Serena: ya estás imaginando cosas Darien, jejeje, mejor vámonos

Darien: está bien –quedándose con una pregunta entre dientes-

En la casa de los Tsukino…………………..

Rini: bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir al templo

Mamá Ikuko: quién está ahí?

Rini: oh, oh

Mamá Ikuko: Rini!!!, me asustastes, pensé que llegarías más tarde, déjame te preparo unas ricas galletas

Rini: qué bien!!!, _uff eso estuvo cerca, como se me pudo olvidar afectar la memoria de mi familia de nuevo, jeje, _ gracias luna pelota

Un rato después…………..

Mamá Ikuko: y cómo te fue en la escuela Rini?

Rini: -con una galleta en la boca- muy bien!!

Mamá Ikuko: mira hija, -mientras ordenaba unas cajas con fotos y algunos recuerdos-

Rini: vaya!!!, son muchas fotos

En eso un pequeño cuaderno cae al piso……….

Rini: -recogiendo el cuaderno- qué es esto mamá Ikuko?

Mamá Ikuko: a ver –tomando el cuaderno en sus manos- ahhh, no recordaba este diario

Rini: diario?

Mamá Ikuko: si, verás, cuando tu hermana Serena era muy pequeña, bueno creo que un año más chica que tú, tenía este pequeño diario, nunca me dejó leerlo, ya que ella me dijo que en ese diario tenía su más preciado sueño, jejeje

Rini: te molesta si me lo quedo?

Mamá Ikuko: para nada, pero no sé si Serena esté de acuerdo, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que en esa época su sueño era comer y dormir, jajaja

Rini: jajajaja, gracias mamá Ikuko –y salió corriendo a su habitación-

En el templo………………….

Rei: ya se tardaron

Amy: que raro, si salimos temprano del hospital y además Serena estará con Darien toda la semana en el laboratorio de genética

Rei: qué?!!!!, pero que suerte tiene esa cabeza de chorlito, jejeje

Mina: a lo mejor están haciendo otras pruebas!!, jajaja

Lita: que cosas dices Mina!!, jajaja

Amy: Luna y Artemis tampoco han llegado

Rei: que extraño, ellos siempre llegan temprano

Lita: también Rini, pero dónde se habrán metido todos?

Mina: espero no haya ocurrido nada malo

Lita: hablando de raro………es verdad……..ni siquiera sabemos porque Rini regresó

Rei: es cierto, acaso estarán las cosas mal en el futuro Tokio de Cristal

Amy: puede ser, aunque la última vez que vino Rini del futuro fue para entrenar como sailor

Mina: a lo mejor los reyes la enviaron a entrenar de nuevo

Lita: es probable, pero ya vieron el poder que tiene

Rei: es cierto, pudo tirar a Josh de un solo golpe

---------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------

Y con un movimiento rápido ataca a Sailor Saturn, pero de la nada Josh es lanzado contra uno de los árboles………

Josh: rayos!!!, que fue eso?!!!

¿?: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…….

Eternal Sailor Moon: no puede ser!!!!

Sailor Mars: acaso…….

Sailor Mercury: eres…….

Sailor Júpiter: regresó!!

Sailor Venus: increíble

¿?: soy……….Sailor Chibi-moon!!!

Tuxedo Mask: Chibi-moon

Sailor Chibi-moon: y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro

---------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------

Amy: lo mejor será preguntarle cual es su misión ahora

Rei: tienes razón

Mina: no creen que exageran chicas, a lo mejor sólo nos extrañaba y les pidió permiso a sus padres para venir a visitarnos

Lita: de todos modos no podemos confiarnos Mina, veremos que pasa

Amy: Lita tiene razón

Casa de los Tsukino, habitación de Rini…………………

Rini: no sé si deba hacerlo, bueno debo admitir que la curiosidad me mata, jejeje –mientras estaba sentada en su cama con el diario frente a ella- está bien!!!, vamos a ver –y abriendo el diario leyó-

_Querido diario:_

_Hola, perdona por no escribir en mucho tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con la secundaria, aunque debo admitir que está muy aburrida, incluso llego a mi casa y lo único que hago es comer dulces y dormir, llego tarde a la escuela y para el colmo olvido hacer la tarea, lo único bueno es que tengo amigos increíbles. Kelvin es un chico raro, jeje, pero siempre me hace reír con sus bromas y travesuras. Molly es una gran chica, siempre salimos a pasear y normalmente vamos mucho al arcade a jugar, aunque esa no es la única excusa, jeje, yo voy por el chico del arcade………Andrew, jeje, que te puedo decir, es guapísimo, y es mi amigo, aunque es más grande que yo._

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

_Pero sabes una cosa, a pesar de lo mucho que me guste Andrew, yo sé que él no es el chico para mí, siempre he pensado, al menos últimamente, que nunca conoceré al chico de mis sueños, y algo curioso estoy viendo por mi ventana……..una estrella fugaz……….dicen que si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se te cumplirá……….mi deseo es………….. al príncipe de mis sueños………y que sea un príncipe de verdad, alto y guapo, también me gustaría que tuviera su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules como el mar y que sea capaz de hacer por mí cualquier cosa, sin importar que, cuando, ni dónde…………_

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Rini: Serena -suspirando- lo conocistes………..conocistes al príncipe de tus sueños………..mi papá, -con una mirada triste- como me gustaría volver a ver a mi príncipe también…………….

Era tan intenso el sentimiento de la niña que con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla se formó una intensa luz…………………….

Rini: ahhh, qué sucede?!!!

Y de la nada apareció una brillante copa, una copa de color verde y azul con forma de una esfera……………..

¿?: pequeña dama?...-con una voz dulce-

Rini: eres tú!!!………

**Continuará……………….**

Canciones:

**_Everytime We Touch (Cascada)_. Muchas gracias Usako Suyi, mi querida presidenta!!!!**

_I knew I loved you (Savage Garden)_. Se las recomiendo, es increíble como la letra se acopla perfectamente a esta historia, jejeje.

Hola, bienvenidos a la sección _The Earth Princess´s Corner_, donde contesto sus dudas y por supuesto a sus amables review, jeje, y para aquellas que se hicieron la ilusión por el nombre de esta sección de que mi querido príncipe de la tierra no es mío, jajajajajaja, claro que es mío, jaja, no se crean, yo sé que hay muchas enamoradas de este increíble, sexy, guapo, gentil y muchas cosas más, jeje, y yo me uno al club, pero debo admitir que el nombre para esta sección se me hizo tierno, bueno, ya no las hago esperar, con ustedes sus reviews:

**_Sombrillita_**, hola!!!, perdona por no contestarte en el pasado chapter, pero es que ya lo había subido cuando me llegó tu review, por eso estás en primer lugar en esta sección, gracias por seguir leyendo!!, y yo igual estoy pendiente de tu fic, simplemente genial , que bueno que te hice suspirar, jeje, y que bueno que despeje unas dudas, pero pronto sabrás aún más, sigue adelante y estamos en contacto, cheers.

**_Mikiaome_**, hola!!, pues con el nombre de la sección, jeje, se me hizo tierno, pero recuerda que el amor de mi vida es nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido príncipe de la tierra, jeje, que bueno que te siga gustando este humilde fic, y en cuestión a Arthur, digamos que no estaba enamorado, o si?, jeje, cuídate.

**_EmmaRiddle_**, hola!!, yo igual me sentí algo rara por no poner a nuestra querida pareja en el chapter pasado, es por eso que decidí ponerlos igual de románticos en este chapter!!, espero te haya gustado. Cheers.

**_Isabel_**, hola amiga!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el chapter pasado, creo que una de las esencias de mi fic es tratar de conocer un poco del pasado, que mejor manera que a través de los sueños, no?, jeje, cuídate mucho y gracias por escribir.

**_jaz021_**, hola amiga!!!!, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te siga gustando este fic, y por supuesto que leeré tus fics, es por personas como ustedes que escriben fics que me animé a escribir el mío y una de mis actividades favoritas es leer, así que pronto sabrás de mí en tus reviews, jeje, cuídate mucho y besos.

**_Usako Suyi,_** mi querida presidenta!!!!!, jajajaja, definitivamente, tus reviews son únicos, cada vez que los leo me rió y mis ánimos se suben al cielo, jajaja, y por cierto, ya quisieras que fuera tu cuñada!!, jajaja, es que como mi Endy me dice su princesita cuando estamos muy románticos, jejeje, decidí ponerle así a la sección, jaja. Definitivamente necesito clases de portugués, jeje, aunque entendí más o menos, no te preocupes, trataré de que mi querido bombón de chocolate aparezca más, jeje, y es que cuando escribí el chapter pasado casi me muero por ignorar a mi querido y amado Darien, jeje, pero espero este capítulo sea el antídoto, jeje. Y arriba esos ánimos!!!!, ojalá nos encontremos otra ocasión por msn, gracias por ser mi amiga, cuídate mucho, ahhh, y que bueno que te gustó el one-shot de "un retrato contigo", espero te guste el mi segundo one-shot, jejeje, si mi segundo!!!, definitivamente ese sexy y tierno Darien me inspira, muchos besos.

**_MARITZA_**, hola amiga!!!!, que bueno que ames mi fic, jejeje, te prometo escribir más escenas de amor, jajajaja, muchas gracias por dejar tu review!!!, cuídate mucho y recuerda que estaré cada semana por aquí con un nuevo chapter, para que no te pierdas ni un solo capítulo de…….Sailor Moon Dreams!!, jeje, cheers.

**_Cositas_**, hola amiga!!!!, que bueno que estés al pendiente de este fic, jeje, y adivina porque lo del anillo?...es que mi querido bomboncito de chocolate me lo dio una noche y pues ni manera que le dijera que no, jajajajajajajaja, eso estuvo bueno verdad?, jaja, y claro que este fic tendrá mucho amor por delante pero les advertí que para lograr llegar a un final perfecto hay que pasar por pruebas difíciles, pero te prometo que será muy romántico, lo juro, jaja, gracias por los ánimos!!!, cuídate mucho y abrazos.

**_Bunny CK_**, hola amiga!!, que bueno que te guste las canciones, ojalá puedas tenerlas, jeje, es una gran fuente de inspiración, ya hasta los miércoles se está volviendo mi día favorito, el día en que ustedes me escriben por un nuevo chapter, jeje. Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado este chapter. Cheers.

**_Lady_**, hola!!!, muchas gracias por tu review!!, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic y mi one-shot, y estaré con ustedes cada semana con un capítulo nuevo de este fic, ya con este chapter llevo 9 semanas continuas, jeje, sino pregúntale a mi presidente de campaña Usako-Suyi, jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y trataré no hacer sufrir a mi querido y amado príncipe, cheers.

**_Starligt_**, hola!!!, que bueno que te ha gustado estos primeros chapters, y te digo que tienes unas sensaciones correctas, jaja, Arthur es como el cupido pero….., ahh, mejor te digo después, jajaja, no te apures, tienes algunas ideas pero mejor te digo en el capítulo 12, jeje, así es ya tengo hasta el 12!!!, pero bueno, a ver que se me ocurre, gracias por el apoyo y cuídate.

**_Moon-Chiba_**, Hola amiga!!!, que gusto saber nuevamente de ti!!!, pensé que ya te habías aburrido de tan amoroso fic, jajaja, eres muy inteligente!!!, estás muy cerquita de adivinar quien es el malo del fic, jajaja, pero mejor lo dejamos para capítulos posteriores, pronto se sabrá la verdad, y no te me estreses mucho, jeje, muchos besos y abrazos.

**_marinlucero chiba_**, hola amiga!!!!!!!, ya me tenías preocupada por no saber de ti, sólo leía los anuncios semanales de la página de las amantes de Darien, jeje, me encanta ese nombre, pero no sabía nada del concurso ni de ti, ahh y ya te mandé unas canciones, me imagino que son para el one-shot, verdad?, jeje, recuerda que quiero algo romanticón con mi bombón chocolatosito, jejeje, no te creas, bueno, al menos sé que sigues al pie del cañón, cómo trabajas!!!, 2 de la mañana!!!, que bárbara!!, jaja, en cuanto a tú teoría, ehhhhh…….no puedo decirlo, no puedo!!!!, pero puedo decirte que eres muy inteligente, jejeje, ya pronto lo sabrás, cuídate mucho y ya no te pierdas, bye.


	9. Chapter 10: El espejo de los sueños

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, el día de hoy mi fic cumple 10 semanas!!! y con 102 reviews!!!!, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron dejando su review, me he quedado sin palabras para poder explicar lo feliz que estoy, no es que tenga preferencias, jeje, ya que cada uno de ustedes ha dejado una marquita importante en mi corazoncito, pero quisiera agradecer especialmente a mi presidenta de campaña Usako-Suyi, gracias amiga!!

Para todas las personas que me han acompañado en estos 10 capítulos, con ó sin reviews, y para aquellas que aún empiezan a leerlo, les dedico este "Capítulo 10", con ustedes………………

Capitulo 10. El espejo de los sueños

El sol pronto desaparecería del cielo, era una tarde tranquila aunque había más viento de lo normal, y en el templo………….

Serena: hola chicas!!

Darien: hola a todas!!

Rei: ya era hora que llegaran!!, nos tenían preocupadas

Amy: dónde se habían metido?

Serena: se nos hizo algo tarde, jejeje

Mina: -acercándose traviesamente a la pareja- aja y cuéntame uno de vaqueros Serenita, jejeje

Serena: -sonrojada- Mina!!!, jeje

Darien: -aún sonrojado por el comentario- ehh, y Rini?

Lita: aún no llega, tampoco Luna ni Artemis

Serena: que raro, Rini debió salir temprano de la escuela –con una cara de preocupación-

Darien: no te preocupes, seguro viene en camino –colocando un brazo en el hombro de su chica-

Rei: Serena, le has preguntado algo a Rini acerca de su regreso?

Serena: si, pero no quiere decirme que está sucediendo

Darien: porqué?

Serena: pues, lo único que me dijo es que te hizo una promesa y por eso no puede decirnos que esta pasando

Darien: una promesa?, a mí?

Serena: bueno, a su papá

Darien: -rojo como un tomate- ehhh, bueno, que tal si hablo con ella para ver si me dice algo

Mina: es buena idea

Rei: de todos modos tenemos que esperar a los demás

Serena: es cierto!!!

Amy: qué sucede Serena?

Serena: Darien, aún no nos has dicho acerca de lo de la pelea pasada

Darien: a qué te refieres Serena?

Serena: la espada

Lita: la espada?

Serena: si, la espada de Josh, -y mirando a Darien- tú dijistes que la habías visto antes

------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

De la nada, algo detiene a Josh, que hace que su espada caiga al suelo……..

Josh: pero que rayos??!!!

¿?: déjalo en paz!!!!!!!!

Josh: -volteando a ver a su atacante- vaya, vaya, vaya, princesa

Eternal Sailor Moon: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia………. Soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Josh: tardastes mucho Serenity –y con un movimiento rápido se aleja de Tuxedo Mask-

Tuxedo Mask: -mirando la espada en el suelo- esa espada……….

Eternal Sailor Moon: -corriendo hacia su Tuxedo Mask- estás bien?

Tuxedo Mask: si

Josh: creo que eso es mío príncipe –y con un solo levantar de su mano, la espada regresa a su dueño- creo que le ha gustado mi espada príncipe

Tuxedo Mask: como tienes esa espada?

Josh: digamos que fue un regalo

Eternal Sailor Moon: espada?, qué sucede Tuxedo Mask?

------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

Amy: acaso la has visto antes Darien?

Darien: bueno, si

Mina: en dónde?

Darien: pues, es muy parecida a la mía

Serena: a la tuya!!

Darien: si

Lita: pero cómo?

Darien: no lo sé, lo que si recuerdo es que mi espada fue un regalo de la Reina Serenity

Rei: un regalo

Serena: de la Reina Serenity……-con un tono triste-

Darien: si

---------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------

Reina Serenity: cómo estás pequeño?

Pequeño Endymión: muy bien majestad –haciendo una reverencia-

Reina Serenity: que gusto me da, sabes –arrodillándose ante el pequeño- tengo entendido que aquí celebran algo llamado la navidad

Pequeño Endymión: así es majestad

Reina Serenity: que bien!!, es por eso que te he traído un regalo

Pequeño Endymión: a mí?

Reina Serenity: si, creo que eres el indicado para recibirlo

Y concentrando una energía en sus manos aparece una espada de más o menos un metro de longitud, con el mango dorado, y en el tenía un símbolo lunar……….

Pequeño Endymión: vaya!!! es increíble

Reina Serenity: es preciosa verdad, mi esposo la usó mucho tiempo, esta espada es muy especial, sólo aquellos que tengan una fuerte conexión con la familia lunar pueden sostenerla ya que está hecha de algo importante para mi familia, incluso yo misma ví cuando esta espada apareció, pero bueno, vamos, intenta tomarla

Pequeño Endymión: está bien –temeroso por la petición de la reina-

Y acercando sus manos a la espada sintió como una gran energía lo rodeaba, en eso pudo sostenerla…………

Reina Serenity: parece que eres él indicado

Pequeño Endymión: -quien no podía dejar de ver la espada- gracias majestad

Reina Serenity: cuídala mucho príncipe

Pequeño Endymión: lo haré

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

Amy: entonces quiere decir que nuestro nuevo enemigo es de la familia lunar?

Rei: no lo creo, además Darien, bueno Endymión no era de la familia lunar y aún así pudo sostener la espada

Mina: aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser de la familia lunar, la reina dijo que podía ser aquel que tuviera una fuerte conexión con ella

Lita: pero si sólo existe una espada, y Darien la tiene, como es posible que Josh tenga la misma

Darien: por eso me pareció extraño

Serena: a menos que……….

Rei: qué Serena?

Serena: el Rey Endymión………….

Amy: te refieres a que……….

Serena: se acuerdan lo que dijo Hotaru sobre Sailor Plut del futuro?

Lita: es cierto, sobre que alguien la atacó

Mina: eso significa que Josh estuvo en el futuro y pudo ser él que la atacó

Amy: a lo mejor le quitó la espada al Rey Endymión

Darien: aún así, no creo que haya sido a la fuerza

Rei: Darien, tiene razón, ya que no cualquiera hubiera podido sostenerla

Serena: _Arthur…….._

_-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------_

_Serenity: conoces a Endymión? –pregunta efusiva que hizo con un salto de alegría y viéndolo atentamente-_

_Arthur: vaya princesa, parece que lo conoce usted también_

_Serenity: ehh, bueno, yo….._

_Arthur: si así es, lo conozco desde hace mucho, es un gran amigo, y es excelente con la espada, ni con mi espada que es la más especial de esta galaxia he podido ganarle y le aseguro que será un excelente rey y además reconozco que la mujer a la que haga su esposa será inmensamente feliz_

_Serenity: usted cree? –manteniendo la mirada en la tierra-_

_Arthur: por supuesto princesa_

_------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------_

Mina: Serena?

Serena: si?

Mina: estás bien?

Serena: si, jejeje –con una mano detrás de la cabeza-

Darien: _Serena, en qué tanto piensas?_ -una pregunta que le atravesó la mente mientras la veía detenidamente-

Casa de los Tsukino, habitación de Rini…………………

Rini: no puede ser!!!! –muy sorprendida-

¿?: hola pequeña dama, cómo estás?

Rini: Eliot!!!!!! –y abrazando la copa-

Eliot: hola –con una mirada tierna a Rini-

Rini: -llorando- te extrañé mucho!!

Eliot: yo igual te extrañe

Rini: dónde has estado?, cómo estás?, cómo está tu mundo? –muy emocionada-

Eliot: jaja, son muchas preguntas princesa, pero te las contestaré a su tiempo, por el momento he venido por algo importante

Rini: acaso sabes algo del nuevo enemigo?

Eliot: no exactamente, pero creo que……..mejor vamos a ver a los demás

Rini: ok, vamos

En ese momento una luz segadora apareció, dando como consecuencia que la copa dejara de estar y que Eliot se hiciera presente en carne y hueso……………….

Rini: Eliot………

Eliot: creo que así es mejor, no lo crees?

Rini: -muy sonrojada- si, es mejor

Rini no podía evitar estar muy sonrojada, Eliot era un chico muy atractivo, lo que lo hacía diferente a los demás era un objeto dorado en su frente, su vestimenta era de color blanco como la nieve, digna del guardián de los sueños y sus ojos de color rojos claros……………………………………..

Eliot: bueno, pues entonces vamos –tomando de la cintura a Rini-

Rini: claro –roja como un tomate-

Eliot: sabes dónde están?

Rini: ahh si, jeje, están en el templo

Eliot: ok, bueno, entonces vamos para allá –y con sólo cerrar sus ojos llegaron en unos instantes al lugar-

Rini: cómo hicistes eso?, fue increíble!!

Eliot: bueno, son algunos poderes que tengo, vamos?

Rini: si

Ya en el templo…………………………………………………..

Serena: pero dónde se habrá metido esta niña?

Amy: miren ahí viene!!!!

Todos miraron a lo lejos a Rini, sin embargo vieron que venía acompañada de un chico…………………

Mina: con quién vendrá?

Rei: le dijistes que era una reunión del nuevo enemigo Serena?

Serena: claro que le dije Rei, pero que pensará esta niña

Lita: a lo mejor sólo la vino a acompañar y luego se va

Darien: acaso es……………

Serena: Darien?

Darien: he visto a ese chico antes

Amy: de dónde Darien?

Serena: no puede ser!!!!!, es Eliot!!!

Todas: Eliot!!!!!!!!

Darien: tienes razón Serena

Rei: acaso es el pegaso

Amy: volvió

Lita: pero cómo?

Mina: creo que eso lo averiguaremos ahorita

Y en eso se acercan Rini y Eliot a los demás……………………………………….

Eliot: princesas………..princesa Serenity……..príncipe Endymión -haciendo una reverencia-

Serena: Eliot, cómo estás?

Eliot: muy bien gracias princesa

Darien: nos da gusto verte de nuevo

Eliot: gracias príncipe

Rini: Eliot vino a ayudarnos

Amy: acaso sabes algo del nuevo enemigo?

Eliot: no exactamente, pero en el mundo de los sueños están pasando cosas raras, es por eso que decidí venir a ver que sucedía

Lita: cosas raras?

Rei: qué tipo de cosas Eliot?

Eliot: en el mundo de los sueños hay luces de dos tipos, las que brillan y otra que brilla intensamente, pero cada una es indispensable para que pueda seguir existiendo este mundo y mantenga vivo el cristal dorado

Mina: y qué ha pasado?

Eliot: las luces se están apagando –con una mirada triste-

Rini: apagando?

Eliot: así princesa

Serena: cómo es posible eso?

Eliot: no lo sé con exactitud, pero si eso está sucediendo es porque los sueños están dejando de existir

Darien: cómo es posible eso?

Eliot: no lo sé príncipe, es por eso que decidí venir para ver que era lo que afectaba el mundo de los sueños

Amy: lo más probable que ellos ya se están apoderando de más sueños

Mina: es verdad, ya tienen 4 espejos, al menos

Rei: a lo mejor eso está afectando drásticamente el mundo de los sueños

Eliot: no totalmente

Rini: por qué?

Eliot: bueno, hay un sueño el cual sigue vivo, y es el sueño más brillante que hay en toda la vía láctea, y el cual es el más importante para que siga existiendo este mundo

Lita: el sueño más brillante……..

Rini: de toda la vía láctea

Lita: lo más probable es que los enemigos quieran ese sueño, es por eso que están desapareciendo los demás sueños

Serena: y puedes decirnos a quién le pertenece ese sueño?

Eliot: no puedo hacer eso princesa

Rini: porqué no Eliot?

Eliot: los sueños son la fuente de vida de cualquier persona, estos se forman con el deseo de algo, y cada persona se esfuerza por verlos hechos realidad, cada persona da cualquier cosa por que se cumplan y tiempo más tarde esos sueños se transforman en otros y así sucesivamente, sin embargo ese sueño es el más importante pues a pesar de que la persona que los posee sigue creciendo y cambiando sus sueños, tiene algo que las demás personas no tienen………

Darien: qué es eso?

Eliot: un sueño para los demás

Rini: un sueño…….

Serena: para los demás……

Amy: no entiendo

Lita: a qué te refieres?

Eliot: cada ser humano posee sueños increíbles, eso es lo que los impulsa a vivir, pero no todos sueñan con ofrecerle sueños a las demás personas, la persona que es dueña de este sueño tiene sus propios sueños y dentro de ellos están los sueños para otras personas a su alrededor

Mina: es decir que el dueño de este sueño desea que los sueños de otras personas se cumplan

Eliot: por así decirlo

Rini: entonces tiene que ser una persona realmente especial –con un tono triste-

Eliot: algo así, verán, todo ser humano es especial por tener sueños hermosos, pero esta persona es especial por desear que se cumplan sueños ajenos a ella

Serena: pero si no nos dices a quién le pertenece ese sueño, como podemos proteger a esa persona

Eliot: no me corresponde decir eso princesa, no puedo decir el nombre del dueño de ese sueño, pero créame que esa persona está completamente a salvo mientras confíe en las personas que estén a su alrededor

Mina: aún no entiendo porqué no podemos saber quién es

Eliot: no todas las personas conocen sus sueños, y esos sueños despiertan conforme pasa el tiempo

Rei: cómo es eso?

Eliot: como ya les mencioné, los sueños se transforman al paso del tiempo, y dependiendo el destino cada sueño se presenta a su debido tiempo, por ejemplo, hoy pueden soñar con estar con la persona que aman, pero mañana ese sueño cambia por otro, como soñar formar una familia con esa persona, -mirando a Serena y Darien- y así sucesivamente, es por eso que uno no sabe que tipo de sueño posee, pues cambian constantemente, sin embargo el dueño de este sueño tan especial tiene el mismo sueño siempre, y brilla intensamente pues ese sueño nunca cambiará, por eso es especial y no puedo decirles quien es pues ni yo mismo sé si esa persona sepa que tiene un sueño tan hermoso

Darien: ya veo, entonces esa persona tiene muchos sueños -pensativo-

Rini: muchos sueños……..

Eliot: así es

Serena: nos podrías decir que tan poderosos son los sueños?, es decir, Negerenia trataba de encontrar el espejo dorado para atraparte, pero los espejos tienen otro propósito?

Eliot: si tienen otro propósito, princesa, verá, si alguien se apodera de los espejos de los sueños de los guardianes de la vía láctea podía tener el poder de traspasar los límites del tiempo

Rini: es decir que esa persona puede viajar al futuro!!!!!!

Eliot: así es

Amy: un momento, si nuestros enemigos ya viajaron al futuro, deben tener otros espejos

Rei: cómo?

Amy: Haruka, Michuri, Setsuna y Hotaru fueron atacadas después

Mina: eso quiere decir que tienen los espejos de otros guardianes que no son ellas

Amy: si, pero la pregunta es, de quiénes?

Darien: Rini, como está el futuro Tokio de Cristal?

Rini: pues….no tan bien

Serena: Rini tienes que decirnos

Rini: no puedo Serena, le hice una promesa a mi papá y no puedo hacerlo, de eso depende el futuro de él

Darien: de quién?

Rini: no puedo decirlo Darien, por favor

Serena: está bien, no importa lo que pase, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti, ok Rini?

Rini: gracias

Lita: muy bien, entonces debemos pelear para proteger los sueños de las personas

Mina: Lita tiene razón

Rei: bien

Amy: no permitiremos que los sueños dejen de existir

De repente alguien llega corriendo a toda prisa……………………………………………

Serena: Luna!!!!!!!

Luna: rápido –muy agitada- debemos ir al parque

Darien: qué sucede?

Luna: encontramos a alguien que creemos es una sailor scout

Rini: una sailor scout?

Eliot: dónde exactamente?

Luna: junto al lago del parque

Eliot: muy bien, entonces todos tómense de la mano y los llevaré

En el parque…………………………………………………..

Mina: vaya!!, eso fue rápido

Amy: por dónde Luna?

Luna: por aquí

Rei: Artemis?

Artemis: chicos!!!

Lita: dónde está?

Artemis: aquí

Todos observan a la mujer que estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, muy herida y todavía inconsciente………………………………….

Rini: su ropa es muy extraña

Serena: no puede ser!!!!!! –en eso se arrodilla junto a la mujer y colocando una mano en su cara-

Darien: qué sucede Serena?

¿?: sailor…………sailor moon -reaccionando-

Muy cerca de ahí……………………………………………

Josh: la encontré amo!!!!

Dark Prince: en dónde?

Josh: en el parque, junto al lago

Dark Prince: está sola?

Josh: no, han llegado ellos a su auxilio

Dark Prince: no importa, mientras ella no abra la boca, pero de todos modos, vamos para allá

Josh: si amo

De regreso al parque……………………………………………

Darien: Serena?

Serena: es……………Sailor Galaxia

Lita: cómo?

Rei: eso es imposible!!

Mina: Galaxia!!

Amy: pero cómo?

Rini: Sailor Galaxia?, quién es ella?

Darien: fue nuestra enemiga, ella fue la que controló a Negerenia antes de que regresaras al futuro y además es la sailor que logró equilibrar el caos

Eliot: el caos……………

Luna: sucede algo Eliot?

Eliot: nada

Sailor Galaxia: sailor moon………

Serena: Galaxia, qué te ha pasado?

Sailor Galaxia: que bueno te encontré, debes de huir, debes de esconderse, corres peligro

Serena: peligro?, Galaxia que fue lo qué paso?

Sailor Galaxia: él es mucho más fuerte, y no podrán vencerlo

Serena: a quién?

Sailor Galaxia: a…………..

Y en ese instante un enorme rayo cae justamente en el lugar……………………………

Lita: pero que rayos!!!

Mina: son ellos

Amy: chicas debemos transformarnos

Todas: si!!!

Darien: Serena ten cuidado!!!

En ese momento Serena levanta a Sailor Galaxia escapando de otro rayo…………………

Dark Prince: excelente movimiento princesa

Serena: qué es lo que quieres? –con una mirada retadora-

Dark Prince: bueno, si me lo preguntas, la quiero a ella –señalando a Sailor Galaxia-

Serena: tú fuiste el causante de sus heridas

Dark Prince: digamos que ella también fue causante de las mías

Sailor Galaxia: debes huir sailor moon, déjame, yo lo enfrentaré

Serena: no, no te dejaré sola

Sailor Galaxia: sailor moon……….

Dark Prince: pues entonces, atente a las consecuencias –y estaba por atacar cuando algo lo detiene-

Serena: una rosa………..

Tuxedo Mask: no te atrevas a acercarte a ella –dijo retadoramente

Dark Prince: a mi nadie me da órdenes, y menos tú, y yo hago lo que quiero –y lanzando un poder con la espada hacia Tuxedo Mask-

Serena: Darien!!!!!!!

Tuxedo Mask: -esquivando el poder- eso es todo?

Dark Prince: eso quisieras

S. Mars: debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask

S. Mercury: vamos!!

Josh: alto ahí!! –y lanza un poder contra ellas- está pelea es de mi amo

S. Júpiter: eso quisieras –y se lanza a golpearlo-

Josh: -esquivando hábilmente el golpe- tranquila Lita

Rini: increíble

Eliot: qué sucede Rini?

Rini: ese movimiento lo he visto en otra parte

Dark Prince: basta de juegos, vamos Galaxia!!, pelea!! –y colocando un campo de energía se acerca a Serena y Galaxia-

Tuxedo Mask: Serena!!!! –tratando de romper el campo-

Dark Prince: al fin de frente princesa –a unos cuantos pasos de Serena y mirándola-

Serena: porqué haces esto? –mirándolo fijamente-

Tú piensas que yo no podré vivir sin tí  
Tú piensas no podrá

sobrevivir  
Que nada me queda, si no estás junto a mí  
Verás que no es así

Dark Prince: lo hago por mi futuro, ahora…….debo llevarme algo –y con un movimiento rápido de su espada retira el espejo de los sueños de Galaxia-

Tú piensas que jamás seré feliz

sin tí  
Que destruiste al fin mi corazón  
Que no voy a

descubrir la forma de volver atrás  
Sin tí, yo sé que sí

S. Galaxia: no!!!!!!!

Serena: Galaxia!!!!!! –corriendo hacia ella-

S. Galaxia: por favor sailor moon……..ayúdalo, él ya no es………… -desapareciendo-

Ya lo verás  
No necesito a nadie más  
Podré resistir  
Voy a poder seguir  
Lo haré por mí  
Será mi gloria personal  
Nadie, ni tú, me la podrá quitar  
Verás

Serena: Galaxia!! –llorando y de rodillas en el piso-

Dark Prince: -mirando seriamente la escena y con una lágrima en su rostro- fue suficiente por ahora

Serena: cómo pudistes?!!! –gritándole-

Dark Prince: eso es algo que no te compete!! –y en las sombras desaparece-

Acepta la verdad, no lloraré por tí  
Yo sé que así será, podré salir  
Voy a saltar sin red, y no voy

a caer  
Será mejor sin tí  
Verás

Tuxedo Mask: Serena!! –corriendo a abrazarla-

Serena: Darien!! -abrazándolo-

Tuxedo Mask: ya amor, ya -tranquilizándola-

En ese instante, Josh voltea a ver a Serena y Tuxedo Mask que están abrazados, al mismo tiempo que Rini lo observa detenidamente…………………

Josh: creo que nos veremos después scouts –y desaparece también-

Rini: espera!!!

Más tarde………………………………………….

Eliot: debo irme

Rini: porqué Eliot?

Eliot: debo regresar a cuidar el mundo de los sueños, regresaré lo prometo –mirando tiernamente a Rini-

Rini: está bien –bajando la cabeza-

Serena: gracias por la ayuda Eliot

Darien: cuídate Eliot

Eliot: gracias príncipes, cuiden a la pequeña dama –y desapareció-

Amy: debemos irnos

Lita: si, ya es tarde

Mina: esto pareciera eterno, tenemos que estar alertas

Rei: asi es, tenemos que proteger los sueños de las personas

Serena: y debemos también encontrar a la persona con ese sueño tan especial para protegerla

Rini: aunque no sabemos quien sea

Luna: no debemos perder las esperanzas

En la entrada de la casa de los Tsukino…………………………………….

Rini: adiós Darien –despidiéndose con una mano en el aire-

Darien: adiós Rini

Serena: bueno, creo que también me iré a descansar

Darien: -deteniéndola de la mano- Serena, estás bien?

Serena: por supuesto –dándole una cálida sonrisa-

Darien: si estuviera algo mal me lo dirías verdad?

Serena: no sé a que te refieres Darien

Darien: acaso hice algo mal? –bajando la cabeza-

Serena: -colocando su mano en la cara de él- tú jamás harías algo mal, eres mi chico perfecto

Darien: te amo Serena, nunca lo olvides, y pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo hoy y siempre

Serena: también te amo Darien

Y se dan un tierno y largo beso a la luz de la luna, y con sus frentes juntas…………………

Darien: entonces paso por ti mañana amor

Serena: muy bien

Darien: sabes amor, como me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo -suspirando-

Serena: a mi también, me gustaría despertar a tu lado de nuevo –acariciando la cabellera oscura de él-

Darien: bueno, creo que Rini debe estar esperándote –colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella y dándole una sonrisa-

Serena: Darien?

Darien: huh?

Serena: quédate conmigo –mirándolo tiernamente-

Darien: Serena, pero……..tus papás y Rini

Serena: mis papás han de estar dormidos y siempre me despierto antes que ellos, y Rini tiene su propia habitación

Darien: pero amor, tus papás me matarían, jejeje, literalmente hablando

Serena: -rogando- por favor, sólo a dormir

Darien: bueno……..ehhh…….si

En la habitación de Serena………………………………………

Serena: ponte cómodo

Darien: gracias, aunque insisto………..tus papás van a matarme

Serena: no te preocupes, no me pueden dejar viuda antes de tiempo, jejejeje

Darien: ahh que cómica amor –lanzándole una mirada sexy-

Y quitándose los zapatos, se sienta en la cama de Serena, esperando a su princesa……………

Serena: te gusta?

Darien: te ves……..increíble!! –con la boca abierta y con la cara muy sonrojada-

Serena tenía una preciosa bata de dormir, completamente blanca y algo corta, estaba hecha a su medida ya que delineaba cada contorno de su cuerpo……………………..

Darien: creo que esta noche yo soy el afortunado, jejeje

Serena: -sonrojada y sentándose a un lado- no deja de ser un pícaro Sr. Chiba

Darien: es que la futura Sra. Chiba no deja de provocarme –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Ya una vez con la luz apagada, los dos estaban acostados en la cama, viendo como la luna brillaba por la ventana, Serena estaba recostada en el pecho de Darien y los dos veían fijamente la luna……………………………..

Serena: amor?

Darien: si?

Serena: porqué habrá aparecido Sailor Galaxia?

Darien: no tengo idea, pero estoy seguro que debe tener alguna conexión con el enemigo, pero, cómo fue qué la reconociste?

Serena: cuando peleamos la última vez ella se transformó y pude verla como era realmente

Darien: ya veo

Serena: tú crees que encontremos a esa persona que nos dijo Eliot?

Darien: no lo sé, pero debemos proteger a todo aquel que tenga un sueño

Serena: sabes Darien, lo he pensado muchas veces, pero nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida……

Darien: de qué mi amor?

Serena: de mi sueño………mi sueño si cambió……paso de querer conocer a mi príncipe a querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y formar una familia, a lo mejor a eso se refería Eliot –acariciando el pecho de él-

Darien: sabes Serena……….tenemos el mismo sueño………te amo princesa

Serena: y yo a ti

Y con un último cálido y dulce beso se quedaron dormidos, arrullados por el latir de sus corazones. Esa noche, el cristal de plata no brilló.

**Continuará……………………**

Y la canción es:

1. Verás (Madonna)

Y nuevamente en _"The Earth Princess´s Corner"_:

**_Bunny CK_**, hola chica!!!!, a mi también me alegra que llegue los miércoles, pues así puedo subir un chapter más, jejeje, y me alegra más los jueves pues ese día cuando abro mi mail puedo ver sus grandiosos reviews, jeje. No te preocupes, ya con este chapter espero que haya quedado un poco más claro el porqué de los espejos, pero ya se acerca el momento de la verdad, jeje, no te preocupes por Serena, ella siempre estará perdidamente enamorada de Darien, de eso yo me encargo, jaja, y que bueno que te haya gustado la canción. Muchos abrazos.

**_Lady, _**que tal la miel de Sere en este capítulo!!!!, jejeje, te prometo que Ikuko y Kenji no mataran a nuestro bomboncito, jajajaja. Pronto sabrás las razones de la actitud de Sere, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, jeje. Gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes, les espera mucha, pero mucha miel a nuestros héroes. Besos.

**_jaz021_**, hola amiga!!!, jajajaja, no te me pongas loca y confundida, jeje, pronto diré todos los secretos de este fic, falta poquito, muy poquito, jeje. Además ya quiero ver una boda en tu fic, jeje, y ya sabes de quienes, jeje, de cierto rey y cierta princesita vampirita, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en una semana con otro chapter.

**_Isabel_**, escenas del pasado, peleas y mucho pero mucho amor entre Darien y Serena habrá en un futuro muy cercano, jejeje, pronto amiga se acerca la primera gran pelea, jeje. Gracias por escribirme. Cheers.

**_Usako Suyi_**, Después de deliberar en un ratito, jeje, en la sesión extraordinaria del día 22 de marzo del año en curso, estando presentes mi amado, sexy y adorable Darien y la figura de la campaña "Un chapter por semana", o sea "yo", jeje, hemos analizado las proclamaciones de la presidenta de esta campaña, Usako Suyi, de la siguiente manera:

1. Escenas entre Serena y Darien, "definitivamente que sí!!!!!"

2. La histeria de Serena, "se acabo en este capítulo y en el próximo!!!"

3. A la cama con Darien, "eso no se cuestiona, por supuesto que si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

4. Arthur, "indispensable en este fic"

5. A la cama con Darien, "estoy empezando a desear estar en esa cama"

6. Haruka, "próximamente"

7. Quién es Josh?, "véase próximamente el Capítulo 13"

8. Dark Prince, "misma excusa que en el punto 4"

9. A la cama con Darien, "uhmm…….no me tiente presidenta"

10. Rini (o maldita pelirosa), "próximamente dejará de estar entre nosotros"

11. A la cama con Darien, "después de una discusión exhaustiva, que tal si cambiamos el nombre de Serena por Celia?"

Jajajajajajaja, eres increíble Suyi!!!!!!!!!, tus reviews son únicos, cada vez que leo tú review pasado se me forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, espero que estos puntos hayan sido de tu agrado, jejejeje, en especial el punto 11, jaja. Y por favor, no quiero morir joven, mucha azúcar entonces!!!!!! Y descansa mucho amiga, te necesito al 101 en esta campaña, jaja. Y claro que te daré y les daré a los que me lean mucha diabetes, jeje, y te confieso que mis días favoritos son los jueves, cuando abro mi mail y veo "Alert Review: Usako Suyi", jeje. Muchos abrazos y muchos besos. Gracias por acompañarme en mis 10 capítulos!!!!!!!

**_EmmaRiddle_**, Serena es la chica más suertuda del universo!!, jeje, y no te preocupes, en el próximo chapter se sabrán las excusas del anillo, jejeje, tranquila!!, claro que habrá más Serena y Darien, sino pregúntale a mi presidenta de campaña, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus reviews.

**_Aurora_**, hola chica!!!, gracias por esos ánimos, que bueno que te guste este humilde fic, y te prometo que estaré con un chapter nuevo cada miércoles, para que no te pierdas ningún episodio de Sailor Moon Dreams!!!. Abrazos.

**_Cositas_**, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!, jejeje, al paso que voy creo que hasta voy a formar un club pero para admirarlas por su gran apoyo hacia mí, jeje, de por sí hasta ya tengo una presidenta de campaña, jeje, Usako-Suyi, espero te nos unas a la campaña "Un chapter por semana", jejeje. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**_Serenalucy_**, gracias por tu review!!!, personas como tú que se toman la molestia de dejar un review son aquellas que me animan a seguir adelante, gracias!!, y espero te haya gustado este chapter, ya estamos cerca de la mejor parte de este fic, disfrútalo, cheers.

**_Moon-Chiba_**, hola que gustaso saber de ti!!!!, gracias por tu review, y creo que acertastes en con respecto a Eliot, jeje. No te preocupes por Serena, esto se pondrá bueno, jaja. Y por supuesto aquí estaré cada semana. Cuídate mucho.

**_Gaby-Bunny_**, hola chica!!!, definitivamente mi presidenta Usako-Suyi es muy lista!!!, que bueno que me recomendó, jaja, gracias por alabar este humilde fic, y te prometo que será aún más dulce aunque habrá batallas ehh, no descartes ideas!!, estás muy cerca, jeje, pero mejor no te digo a que me refiero. Yo igual a quiero a Rini…….pero tres metros bajo tierra, jajaja, no entiendo como puede ser la hija de un chico tan sexy, inteligente, guapo, ahhh, que más puedo decir, jeje. Que bueno que te gusten las bromas de la chicas, es la mejor parte de Sailor Moon, y excédete todo lo que quieras, adoro los reviews largos, jaja. Cuídate mucho, un beso y nos vemos cada semana.

**_Mikiaome_**, hola!!!, te siento muy seria, ya no quieres pelear conmigo por nuestro bomboncito chocolatoso y sexy y que más ahhhhhh?, jajaja, no te creas. Definitivamente eres una chica súper ultra mega inteligente, pero mejor no te digo por qué, jeje. Pronto se sabrán más verdades. Un abrazote.

**_MARITZA_**, hola amiga!!!, que bueno que te guste el fic, y veo en el futuro un capítulo súper ultra mega romántico, jejeje, sólo espera un poquito más, jejeje. Yo igual deseo con todas mis fuerzas que exista un Darien en este planeta!!!!, jaja. Te mando muchos abrazos.

**_Saly-Luna_**, hola!!!, yo tampoco evitaría una cosita tan sexy como nuestro Darien, jejeje, pero ni en mis sueños!!!. Créeme que Serena ama tanto a Darien que no le pasaría por su mentecita ponerlo celoso, jeje, de eso me encargo yo. Cheers.

**_Sandra_**, hola chica!!!, es un gran honor recibir un review!!, gracias por tomarte un pequeño break y escribirme, tus review siempre serán bienvenidos y contestados, jeje. Muchas gracias por el enorme apoyo a mis fics. Es por gente como tú que continuo escribiendo. Te prometo escribir más fic muy románticos. Abrazos.

**_Starligt_**, hola!!!, gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te parezca genial, jeje, espero este capítulo haya sido revelador para ti, y creo que tenías razón en muchas cosas, jeje, en cuanto a Serena y Darien no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que tengas un chapter súper mega ultra romántico, jeje, ya falta poquito para ese, jeje. Cheers.


	10. Chapter 11: Nuestros sueños

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!, gracias por su apoyo y reviews. Con ustedes como cada semana:

Capitulo 11. Nuestros sueños

Un nuevo amanecer……….un nuevo día. El sol, como todos los días, aparecía sobre el cielo de la ciudad. Mientras tanto una hermosa pareja descansaba plácidamente……………..

Serena: que bien dormí!!! –y de repente voltea y observa a la razón por la cual durmió tan bien- _Darien…….._ –y acaricia su cabello negro-

Darien: Serena…….. –con sus ojos aún cerrados hablaba entre sueños-

For once in my life

I have someone who needs me

Someone I've needed so long

For once unafraid

I can go where life leads me

And somehow I know I'll be strong

Serena: _parece que mi chico tiene un sueño conmigo, jejeje_, corazón? –haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello-

Darien: ehh?, no, jejeje, otro ratito más por favor –acomodando su cabeza en la almohada-

Serena: a pero que testarudo!!, -y en eso se acuesta encima de él y le empieza a dar de besos-

Darien: hola mi amor –abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules-

For once I can touch

What my heart used to dream of

Long before I knew

Someone warm like you

Could make my dream come true

Serena: vaya hasta que despertaste!! –viéndolo tiernamente-

Darien: es que estaba soñando algo bonito, jejeje

Serena: si, me dí cuenta, jaja, me imagino que conmigo, jejeje

Darien: cómo supistes?

Serena: pues eso de mencionar en voz alta mi nombre da mucho que desear, jajaja

Darien: -muy sonrojado- jejeje, sabes amor, despertar con tus labios sobre los míos es la mejor manera de empezar el día –acariciando la espalda de ella-

Serena: en eso tienes mucha razón corazón, jeje

Darien: tal vez ya debemos ir viendo algunas cosas para nuestra boda y nuestra casa no crees?

Serena: -levantándose de la cama- creo que debemos alistarnos o llegaremos tarde

Darien: dije algo malo? –sentándose en la cama y colocando una mano en la cara de ella-

For once in my life

I won't let sorrow hurt me

Not like it's hurt me before

For once I've got someone

I know won't desert me

I'm not alone anymore

Serena: no, sólo que están por despertar los demás y no quiero que tengamos problemas

Darien: está bien, pero antes quiero………

Serena: huh?

Darien: un beso, te importa?

Serena: ayy Darien, me encanta que me beses cada ratito, jejeje

Darien: créeme mi amor, es un placer, jejeje –acercándose a ella de manera seductora-

For once I can say

This is mine, you can't take it

As long as I've got love

I know I can make it

For once in my life

I've got someone who needs me

Serena: Da…..uhm…..rien

Darien: qué….uhm…sucede? –separándose de los labios de su chica-

Serena: creo que debemos apurarnos

Darien: está bien –y dándose breves besos se alistan-

Ya en la sala……………………………………….

Rini: hola Darien!!!

Darien: Rini, buenos días!!

Rini: vaya, llegastes muy temprano

Darien: ehh, bueno…..si, jeje –colocando su mano en la cabeza y con una gotita-

Serena: listo!!! vámonos!!!

Rini: oye Darien, no traías esa camisa ayer? –viéndolo de manera rara-

Darien: ehhhh, jejejeje

Serena: a pero que cosas preguntas niña!!

Rini: esa pregunta fue para mi querido Darien!!! –sacándole la lengua-

Serena: oye!! –igual sacándole la lengua-

Darien: heyy!!! –colocando ambos brazos entre ellas- tenemos que irnos

Serena: muy bien, vamos!!

Rini: si!!

En la entrada del hospital…………………………………………..

Serena: perdona por hacerte pasar por esto amor –con la cabeza agachada-

Darien: ayy princesa, te adoro, además yo también quería pasar la noche contigo, sólo que ahora debemos tener cuidado con nuestra pequeña Rini, jejeje

Serena: créeme amor, ya no es tan pequeña, jejeje, si supieras las preguntas que hace, jejeje

Darien: ahh? -con un cara de no entendí-

Serena: no importa, bueno, que te parece si empiezo a trabajar en lo mismo de ayer

Darien: perfecto, entonces iré a mi departamento y regreso, está bien?

Serena: ok, ve con cuidado

Darien: te amo –despidiéndose de un beso-

Mientras en un lugar lejano, alguien jugaba con un objeto en sus manos...…………………..

Dark Prince: _Galaxia……….perdóname……..si tan sólo te hubieras unido a mí….._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------Flaskback-----------------------------------------------_

_Dark Prince: vamos Galaxia, ríndete!!!!! –atacando con su espada a la sailor-_

_S. Galaxia: jamás, no permitiré que dañes los sueños de las personas –deteniendo el golpe de él-_

_Dark Prince: jaja, y eso que tú acabaste con muchas personas y con sus semillas estelares_

_S. Galaxia: si, pero se salvaron gracias a la sailor más poderosa del universo_

_Dark Prince: Serenity!!!, jajaja, pronto me enfrentaré a ella y se unirá a mí_

_S. Galaxia: no podrás contra ella, ya que está protegida por las personas más poderosas de la galaxia_

_Dark Prince: jaja, Galaxia, no sabes de lo que hablas, ni el príncipe ni las demás sailor podrán conmigo, además ya tengo algo que es la fuente de felicidad de los queridos reyes de Tokio de Cristal, bueno, ex reyes, jajajaja_

_S. Galaxia: a qué te refieres?_

_Dark Prince: míralo por ti misma –y mostrando lo que pasaba en la tierra-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_De la nada, algo detiene a Josh, que hace que su espada caiga al suelo……………….._

_Josh: pero que rayos??!!!_

_¿?: déjalo en paz!!!!!!!!_

_Josh: -volteando a ver a su atacante- vaya, vaya, vaya………princesa_

_Eternal Sailor Moon: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia………. Soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna_

_Josh: tardastes mucho Serenity –y con un movimiento rápido se aleja de Tuxedo Mask-_

_Tuxedo Mask: -mirando la espada en el suelo- esa espada………._

_Eternal Sailor Moon: -corriendo hacia su Tuxedo Mask- estás bien?_

_Tuxedo Mask: si_

_Josh: creo que eso es mío príncipe –y con solo levantar su mano, la espada regresa a su dueño- creo que le ha gustado mi espada príncipe_

_Tuxedo Mask: cómo tienes esa espada?_

_Josh: digamos que fue un regalo_

_Eternal Sailor Moon: espada?, qué sucede Tuxedo Mask?_

_S. Galaxia: pero si es su…………., cómo te atreviste?_

_Dark Prince: te dije que esta pelea ya está ganada_

_S. Galaxia: ellos lograrán vencerte y no importa lo que hagas, tú futuro está decidido –mirándolo retadoramente-_

_Dark Prince: mi sueño es vivir!!!! vivir para siempre!!! –y golpea gravemente a Galaxia-_

_S. Galaxia: tienes que reaccionar, tú naciste para forjar el futuro, y es por eso que protegí la vía láctea del caos_

_Dark Prince: eres una mentirosa!! –y ataca una vez más-_

_S. Galaxia: -deteniendo el golpe, hiriéndolo en el brazo- jamás podrás con ella, tú lo sabes –y desaparece de la escena-_

_Dark Prince: Galaxia!!!!!!!!!!, no huyas cobarde!!!!!!!!!_

_--------------------------------------Fin del flashback-------------------------------------------------_

Josh: amo?

Dark Prince: qué ocurre Josh?

Josh: se encuentra bien?

Dark Prince: cómo voy a estar bien?!!, acaso tienes los otros espejos?

Josh: no amo, pero lo prometo que….

Dark Prince: entonces como comprenderás no estoy bien, así que no prometas y cumple principito o atente a las consecuencias

Josh: si amo

En el conservatorio de música…………………………………..

Profesor: excelente Rei

Rei: gracias profesor

Profesor: es una excelente composición, pero debemos trabajar un poco la armonización

Rei: si

Profesor: estoy seguro que usted logrará dominar perfectamente este tópico

Rei: -sonrojada- gracias

Profesor: bueno, entonces todos a trabajar!!!

Rei: -escribiendo y tocando el piano- _lograré ser la mejor, para cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran compositora_

En la escuela de chef´s………………………………………….

Profesora: esta receta es increíble Lita

Lita: -sonrojada- muchas gracias!!

Profesora: definitivamente serás una gran chef, ahora todos préstenme atención!!!, Lita dirigirá el banquete de este mes

Lita: gracias profesora

Profesora: es lo menos que puedo hacer para premiarte, échale ganas!!

Lita: si!!! –y tomando apuntes y dirigiendo a sus compañeros- _debo esforzarme para cumplir mi sueño de ser la mejor chef del mundo_

En la escuela de actuación……………………………………..

Aplausos se escuchaban por todo el escenario………

Director: eso fue increíble Mina!!!

Mina: gracias

Director: estoy convencido, te daré el papel principal de la obra

Mina: -con ojitos de estrellita- muchas gracias!!

Director: muy bien todos!!!, ya tenemos la actriz principal, ahora hay que ensayar aún más!!

Mina: si!! –y tomando las hojas de diálogos- _lo logré, soy la actriz principal!!, ahora debo poner todo mi corazón para lograr mi sueño……..ser la mejor actriz y cantante del mundo……….._

En el hospital……………………………………….

Doctor: excelente trabajo Srita. Mizuno

Amy: gracias doctor

Doctor: definitivamente usted y la srita. Tsukino son las mejores alumnas de este hospital, si siguen así créame que tendrán grandes oportunidades en cualquier hospital, incluso tengo pensado en proponerlas para que hagan una estancia en la Universidad de Cambridge y en la Universidad de Oxford

Amy: en serio doctor? –muy contenta-

Doctor: por supuesto, creo que deberían platicarlo entre ustedes y luego me dicen su decisión, está bien?

Amy: claro!!, muchas gracias doctor!!

Doctor: es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero me avisan con tiempo de su decisión, ya que tenemos el tiempo encima, de acuerdo!!

Amy: si!! –y sale corriendo en busca de Serena- _por fin………mi sueño….se hará realidad!!_

En el área de genética…………………………………………………….

Serena: vaya!!!, esto es más fácil cada día, jeje –colocando las muestras en su lugar- creo que podría dedicarme a esto

Amy: Serena!!!! –corriendo y muy alegre-

Serena: qué pasa Amy? porqué tan contenta?

Amy: qué crees?

Serena: pues no sé, jeje, mejor ya dime

Amy: nuestro profesor nos recomendará para realizar una estancia en Cambridge y en Oxford, no es genial?!!!!

Serena: es en serio? –mirándola alegremente-

Amy: si!!!! –saltando de alegría-

Serena: es fabuloso Amy!!! –saltando junto con ella- no lo puedo creer, vamos a aprender mucho más!!!

Y en eso entra un guapo doctor……………………………………..

Darien: porqué tan contentas chicas? –mirando alegremente a Serena y Amy-

Amy: nos van a enviar a Cambridge y Oxford Darien!!!, no es genial?!!!

Darien: Cambridge y Oxford?

Amy: si, nuestro profesor nos va a recomendar para ir a realizar una estancia a esas universidades

Darien: vaya, eso es fantástico –con una pequeña sonrisa-

Serena: pero aún falta, verdad Amy? –mirando a Darien-

Amy: pues el profesor me dijo que le avisáramos cuanto antes de nuestra decisión

Darien: creo que es una excelente oportunidad para ustedes –colocándose su bata-

Amy: si –mirando a Serena- bueno, creo que mejor los dejo solos, debo ir a trabajar, luego platicamos Serena

Serena: está bien Amy

Amy sale del consultorio dejando a una pareja aún sorprendida por la información…………………

Serena: estás bien amor? –mirando a Darien-

Darien: por supuesto –recogiendo unos documentos del escritorio y leyéndolos-

Serena: entonces porqué esa carita tan seria? –acariciando la mejilla de él-

Darien: sabes Serena, lo que te acaban de ofrecer es una gran oportunidad, estarás en una de las mejores universidades del mundo –bajando la cabeza-

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

Serena: pero aún no he dicho que si

Darien: ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario!!! –volteándola a ver fijamente-

Serena: Darien……….

Darien: yo sé que el pretexto que me darás ahora es que no quieres irte por mí, pero no voy a permitir que te quedes –tomándola por la cintura y sonriéndole-

Serena: pero Darien...

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Darien: -poniendo un dedo en los labios de ella- Serena, te amo….. no tienes idea de cuanto, y sé que me dolerá mucho verte partir, así como te dolió a ti, pero bien dicen que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir

Serena: Darien, tú sabes que mi sueño es estar a tu lado –con unas cuantas lágrimas-

Darien: y también ser una gran doctora es tu sueño, es por eso que me fascinas Serena, porque eres una persona que tiene mucho sueños y que siempre desearás que otros sueños se cumplan, por eso me dejaste ir, así como yo te dejaré ir mi amor –con una lágrima en sus ojos-

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Serena: Darien, tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida –quitando la pequeña lágrima del rostro de él-

Darien: y tú siempre serás la mujer de mi vida y de mis sueños y es por eso que debes esforzarte en tus estudios, de acuerdo? –mirándola tiernamente-

Serena: lo haré, y Darien………regresaré a ti

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

Darien: lo sé –dándole un tierno beso en los labios- bueno…….entonces, a trabajar amor –tomándola de la mano-

Serena: si!!

En la escuela secundaria…………………………………………………..

Rini:_ Eliot………….cual será mi sueño?, sé que mi deseo es convertirme en una mujer mayor pero……acaso eso es un sueño especial?………._

Profesor: Rini!!, estás poniendo atención?

Rini: si profesor, lo siento, jejeje

En ese momento se cae una libreta de la mochila de Rini……………………………

Rini: pero qué?, _el diario de Serena, lo había olvidado, siguió escribiendo……veamos…….._

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy tuve un día terrible!!!, primero me levanté muy tarde y no desayuné, llegué tarde a clases y me castigaron, luego me entregaron mi examen de matemáticas…………30 puntos!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera quería llegar a mi casa pues mi mamá me iba a matar si veía esas notas, y aunque estaba muy triste por mi calificación decidí ir a jugar un rato al arcade y disfrutar de la compañía de Andrew, pero él no había llegado todavía a trabajar, y al estar esperándolo me quedé observando un póster del nuevo juego de sailor V, ahh, como me gustaría ser sailor V, ella a lo mejor no tiene que pensar en aprobar un examen y defender al mundo de los malos parece divertido. Se me ocurrió deshacerme de ese examen, así que lo tiré al aire, y que te cuento, hoy he conocido al tipo más presumido, egocéntrico, metiche……….ahhhh, como me hizo enojar, aunque yo tengo un poco la culpa, la hoja de mi examen cayó en su cabeza…………….._

A veces se que si, que pierdo la cabeza  
y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa   
hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente  
si no estas conmigo...

"_cabeza de chorlito", ese tipo me dijo cabeza de chorlito, pues quien se cree?!!!!, y todavía me dijo que iba a reprobar y decidí darme la vuelta y fingir que no me importaba lo que pensaba de mí, aunque………………………._

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así,  
no me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado  
déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,  
cuando te conocí la vida entendí

_No estaba tan feo, bueno, estaba algo guapo, tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, iba vestido con una chaqueta verde y traía unos lentes los cuales se quitó al verme, que ojos!!, azules como el cielo y su cabello era..……………ahhh pero que cosas escribo!!!, mejor dejo de escribir tonterías. Ojalá no vuelva a ver a ese engreído bueno para nada, ahhh, pero como me hizo enojar, "cabeza de chorlito" a quien se le ocurre esas tonterías, pero bueno, mañana será otro día._

Con tu adiós el dolor, se metió en mis sueños   
Nuestro amor no murió, eras mi veneno,  
nos dejamos llevar, fuimos indiferentes  
y lo nuestro llego a su fin 

Rini: era Darien!!!! –gritando sorprendida-

Profesor: Rini!!!, porqué gritas?

Rini: perdón profesor, jejeje, fue sin querer

Profesor: la próxima vez te castigo

Rini: si profesor, perdón

Y regresando la mirada al diario……………………………………………..

Rini: _Darien molestaba a Serena?, jaja eso suena raro, mis papás peleándose, jeje, creo que tendré que preguntarle a Darien, aunque, cómo es posible?, aunque al fin entiendo lo que dicen acerca de que los polos opuestos se atraen_

En el templo………………………………………………………..

Rei: Hola chicas!!!

Mina: hola Rei

Lita: hola, cómo les fue hoy?

Rei: muy bien

Mina: excelente, qué creen?, me dieron el papel principal de la obra!!! –saltando de alegrías-

Artemis: eso no me lo habías dicho Mina

Mina: es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, jejeje

Artemis: hay Mina, muchas felicidades!!!, yo sabía que podías

Mina: gracias Artemis –con unas pequeñas lágrimas y tomando a Artemis en sus brazos y girando con él-

Artemis: ayy Mina, me mareas, jeje

Rei: eso es fabuloso

Lita: muchas felicidades Mina

Mina: gracias chicas!!

Lita: a mi también, me fue muy bien, me pidieron que dirigiera el banquete escolar, no es genial!!

Rei: eso es increíble Lita, espero nos invites, jeje

Lita: por supuesto!!

Mina: miren ahí vienen Serena y Amy

Serena: hola chicas!!!

Amy: hola!!

Rei: que tal chicas, que creen?

Serena: qué sucede?

Rei: a Mina le dieron el papel principal de la obra y Lita organizará el banquete escolar de su universidad

Amy: chicas, eso es increíble!!!

Serena: muchas felicidades!!!

Mina: gracias

Lita: si es fantástico verdad

Rei: oye Serena, y Darien?

Serena: se quedó arreglando unas cosas y me dijo que nos veríamos aquí –suspirando y viendo a lo lejos-

Amy: Serena….. –mirándola tristemente-

Mina: nos perdimos de algo?

Serena: huh?

Amy: bueno….ahhh, y Rini?

Rei: pues aún no llega

Mina: me imagino que ha de andar un poco triste por la partida de Eliot

Lita: tiene razón, pero Rini se pondrá bien

Amy: lo más importante ahora es cuidarnos y encontrar a la persona de los sueños que nos dijo Eliot

Lita: es cierto, nosotras también corremos peligro, ya que Dark Prince y Josh ya se apoderaron de los espejos de las sailors

Mina: y encontrar a esa persona no será nada fácil

Rei: lo bueno es que esa persona esta sana y salva, ya que como dijo Eliot, está protegida por personas muy fuertes

Amy: aunque no podemos confiarnos, esa persona tiene que ser muy especial, pues debe tener sueños propios y ajenos a ella

Rei: Serena, tú que opinas?

Serena: huh?

Rei: pero en qué tanto piensas Serena?

Serena: ehh, pues, nada en especial –colocándose una mano en la cabeza- sólo que estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas!!, jeje

Lita: Serena……..

Serena: sus sueños se están haciendo realidad, eso es genial!!, pero con esto del nuevo enemigo me preocupan…………

Mina: eso no tiene nada que ver

Serena: eh?

Lita: Mina tiene razón Serena, que haya una nueva amenaza no significa que podemos negar estar alegres por que nuestros sueños están por hacerse realidad

Serena: chicas…….

Amy: así es Serena, hay que sentirnos contentas por nuestros sueños, si hay un nuevo enemigo, que importa, debes vivir la vida al máximo

Rei: es cierto, así que ya no andes distraída cabeza de chorlito, y arriba esos ánimos, esa es tu mejor cualidad -abrazándola-

Serena: -con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos- muchas gracias chicas!!!

Mina: miren ahí viene Rini

Rini: hola chicas!!! –saludando con la mano-

Rei: hola Rini, qué tal la escuela?

Rini: muy bien, es mejor que tener un tutor

Amy: tienes un tutor?

Rini: si, es molesto pues siempre está al pendiente ya que soy la única alumna y mi……..

Mina: tu qué?

Rini: olvídenlo……….heyy Serena, llorando?

Serena: claro que no –sacándole la lengua-

Y empieza la típica pelea entre "hermanitas"…………………………………………

Darien: hola chicas

Rini: hola Darien!!! –corriendo a saludarlo-

Darien: heyy Rini, cómo va la escuela?

Rini: muy bien

Darien: que bueno, y qué hacen chicas?

Rei: pues platicando las buenas nuevas

Rini: oye Darien, puedo hacerte una pregunta pero en otro lugar?

Darien: -quien no le quitaba la mirada a Serena- claro, pero que te parece si en otra ocasión, si?

Rini: está bien

Y el ambiente estaba algo tenso, ya que Serena y Darien estaban muy serios……………….

Rei: bueno, creo que iré a ver a mi abuelito –haciendo señas a las demás-

Lita: si, yo igual tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas para el banquete

Mina: si igual yo tengo que ensayar, vamos Artemis!!

Rini: bueno yo tengo mucha tarea, nos vemos en la casa Serena

Serena: espera……….

Y todo mundo salió corriendo a sus deberes…………………………………….

Darien: Serena?

Serena: si?

Darien: podemos hablar?

Serena: claro

Darien: te gustaría ir a caminar al parque? –hablándole tiernamente-

Serena: me encantaría

En la casa de los Tsukino…………………………………………..

Rini: hola Luna

Luna: hola Rini, y Serena?

Rini: se quedó con Darien, al parecer andan bien raros

Luna: _qué habrá pasado?_

Rini: oye Luna, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Luna: eh?, a sí claro

Rini: se la quería hacer a Darien pero creo que tú has de saber algo

Luna: sobre qué?

Rini: Serena y Darien peleaban antes de ser novios?

Luna: ah?, porqué preguntas eso Rini?

Rini: es que tenía esa duda

Luna: bueno ahora que recuerdo, peleaban mucho, incluso ni podían soportarse en el mismo lugar, y para el colmo siempre se encontraban en todas partes

Rini: y porqué?

Luna: bueno en ese entonces Serena era muy mala estudiante, muy infantil y traviesa, eso es lo que siempre me agradaba de ella, y Darien era el chico universitario que la criticaba siempre y se burlaba de su peinado, pero en el fondo se preocupaban uno del otro

Rini: en serio?

Luna: si, incluso pasaban días en que Serena no podía dejar de hablar de él, pareciera que era la única persona en que pensaba, y una vez me quedé con Andrew en el arcade y llegó Darien a saludarlo y entre ellos platicaban acerca de Serena, y ahí pude ver los sentimientos de Darien hacia Serena

Rini: sentimientos?

Luna: si, él estaba muy enamorado de ella, aunque nunca lo decía, pero la manera en que la describía, la manera en que sonreía cuando Serena entraba al arcade, eran los comportamientos de una persona enamorada

Rini: bueno, yo sé que Serena es muy despistada, pero nunca notó eso?

Luna: aunque todo mundo veía a Serena como una niña, ella creo que si lo notaba, es por eso que ella se enamoró de él, incluso he pensado que fue amor a primera vista

Rini: _es por eso que lo describió así en el diario!!_

Luna: en que piensas Rini?

Rini: no, jeje, en nada, pero entonces no se enamoraron por lo que fueron en el pasado?

Luna: claro que no, al principio, cuando Beryl capturó a Darien, Serena no estaba nada bien, andaba como en otro mundo, ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que había a su alrededor, y todo lo que veía le recordaba a Darien, extrañaba que la llamará cabeza de chorlito, y hubo días en que ni siquiera quería estar cerca del arcade, ya que eso le destrozaba el corazón

Rini: ya veo

Luna: pero a todo esto, porqué lo preguntas?

Rini: ehh, pura curiosidad Luna, pura curiosidad, jeje

Luna: sólo espero que ellos estén bien

Rini: yo igual -suspirando-

En el parque, cerca del lago…………………………………………………

Serena: qué pasa Darien? –tomada de la mano de él-

Darien: estamos bien? –mirándola fijamente-

Serena: no te entiendo

Darien: sabes Serena -alejándose un poco de ella- creo que todo esto fue muy apresurado

Serena: apresurado?

Darien: tú sabes a que me refiero -sonrojado-

Serena: claro que no!!, además fue algo que decidimos los dos………..los dos estuvimos de acuerdo o no?

Darien: entonces porque siento que estamos alejados –levantando la voz-

Serena: Darien……………..

Darien: perdón, yo no quise

You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way

Serena: perdóname –acercándose a él y abrazándolo- no fue mi intención

Darien: perdóname tú a mí, sé que debes tener muchas cosas en tu mente y yo pues……..

Serena: esa no es una excusa, se que debo decirte si algo me incomoda pero…..

Darien: qué sucede amor?, acaso soy yo? –mirándola tiernamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura-

Serena: -sonrojada- jamás serías tú corazón, pero es que estoy preocupada por el nuevo enemigo

Darien: entonces es por eso

Serena: huh?

Darien: Serena, por qué no usas el anillo?

Serena: bueno……..

Darien: aquella vez lo sentí

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Serena: Darien?

Darien: -como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance- si?

Serena: estuviste increíble –sonrojada y colocando sus manos en el pecho de él y jugando con los botones de la camisa-

Darien: -sonrojado y con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo- tú igual estuviste maravillosa amor, -depositando pequeños besos en la mejilla de ella-

Serena: -dando una palmaditas al pecho de él- bueno amor, debemos trabajar

Darien: está bien amor, -en eso tomó la mano izquierda de ella y sintió algo raro- Serena?

Serena: -soltándose rápido de él- vamos Darien, tenemos que trabajar

Y con un movimiento rápido, Serena tomó una bata y se dirigió a la sala de muestras médicas, dejando a un Darien confundido y enseguida él fue detrás de ella

---------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------------

Darien: esa ocasión al tocar tu mano no tenías el anillo, porqué amor?

Serena: Darien, tú sabes que yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y el día que me propusiste matrimonio quería salir y gritarlo a todo el mundo, y soy la mujer más dichosa de este universo por esa petición, pero…….

Darien: pero?

Serena: esto del nuevo enemigo, el que Rini tenga problemas en el futuro, y el hecho de que las chicas tengan que pasar por estos problemas una vez más y en este momento en que todas están por cumplir sus sueños, yo….no quería darles más en que pensar, pero hoy hablando con ellas me sentí con esa confianza de nuevo, de que no importaba que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, debería estar feliz de vivir el momento

You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me

Darien: entonces era por eso

Serena: si, y no es que estuviera evitando todo esto……….tienes idea de cuanto deseo estar de compras, viendo mi vestido, nuestra casa………

Darien: -acercando su cara a la de ella- mi amor, no me importa si tengo que casarme contigo a media batalla, te amo Serena, y quiero que ese día sea el mejor día de tú vida, quiero que sea como siempre lo soñamos

Serena: mi príncipe, te amo –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

Darien: y yo pensando que a lo mejor, bueno tú sabes, que estuve muy mal, jeje -sonrojado-

Serena: sabes algo amor –y acercándose a su oído le dijo- tengo tantos deseos de volver a hacerlo, jeje

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Darien: -muy sonrojado y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla- creo que ahora si debemos ir despacio, jejeje

Serena: eres muy malo amor, jeje

Darien: creo que primero debemos ir a mi departamento, cenar algo, ya sabes, jajaja

Serena: ahh, y quien va rápido ahora?, jajaja

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

Darien: me conformo con tenerte entre mis brazos princesa –depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de ella-

Serena: cómo deseo que esto sea eterno -suspirando-

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

Darien: yo igual lo deseo amor, pero prométeme dos cosas?

Serena: cuáles?

Darien: que me dirás lo que te incomoda de ahora en adelante

Serena: -levantando la mano- lo prometo, y la segunda?

Darien: -viéndola tiernamente- que me amarás por siempre

Serena: eso no tengo porque prometerlo, eso ya es un deseo cumplido, voy amarte hasta el fin de mis días y más

Darien: -dándole pequeños besos en su oído- entonces qué?, nos casamos?

Serena: si!!!

**Continuará…………………………….**

Canciones:

For once in my life (Vonda Shepard). Si estaban buscando una canción para el galán, jeje, esta es la indicada.

Because you love me (Celine Dion). Si la anterior creen que no es la indicada, pues esta canción interpretada por la gran Celine Dion es la canción más preciosa que he oído, la letra es magnífica, así que si quieren conquistar al máximo el corazón de alguien, jejeje, esta cae como anillo al dedo.

You've Got a Way (Shania Twain). Esta es una canción del soundtrack de Notting Hill.

Y nuevamente en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

**_EmmaRiddle_**, hola!!! Gracias por el grandioso apoyo y que bueno que te parezca excepcional, jejeje, te prometo más escenas románticas, jejeje. Abrazos.

**_jaz021_**, hola amiga!!!, definitivamente te podemos nombrar senadora!!!, jaja y que bueno que ya te quite algunas dudas. Seguiré muy de cerca tu fic. Cheers.

**_MidnightBlue1_**, genial!!!!, gracias por tu gran review, jeje, eres adivina verdad?, y si alguna vez quieres la canciones del fic, yo te las puedo enviar con mucho gusto. Que bueno que te guste el fic y cada semana estaré con un chapter nuevo para tus ojitos, jaja. Cheers.

**_Usako-Suyi_**, amiga, que haría sin ti!!!!, jeje, cada uno de tus reviews me tienen en el paraíso, claro que el único que se te compara es mi querido Darien, sobre todo cuando estamos acurrucados en la cama, jaja. Me encanta como haces todo lo imposible por leer cada chapter de mi fic, contándome tus chocoaventuras, jeje, Y los puntos que definitivamente cumpliré por ti son:

Escenas supermelosas. Hay amiga te has quedado corta!!, jaja, las próximas estarán super mega hiper ultra melosas, jaja, Capítulo 13, jeje, ya te amenacé mucho con ese capítulo, pero es que la verdad me quedó genial!!!

Darien en la cama, ehhh cual? en la mía por supuesto que sí!!!!, jaja, otra vez te amenazo con el Capítulo 13

Pelirosa out, jajaja, claro!!!, falta poquito, pero eso no evita que cierta personita ande mostrando a mamo a su sobrinita y la convierta en esa cosa rosa, jajajajaja, no te creas!!

Josh, ahhh Josh, te vas a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te diga, o mejor dicho, les diga quien es, jajajaja

Darien en la cocina, ehhhh, lo tengo pensado para el capítulo 14, jajajaja, ya te imaginas lo bueno que esta el 13, jejeje

Créeme, Dark Prince es mega sexy, jajaja, y por cierto creo que tienes una idea de él, jajajaja, pronto amiga, pronto

Miel?!!!, me van a demandar por andarme robando todo el dulce del planeta y ponerlo en este fic, jejeje, por supuesto que pondré la fábrica de azúcar en el capítulo 13, jajaja, como me gusta torturarte con ese próximo chapter

Qué haríamos sin la diosa del amor?!!!!, jajaja, Mina es la experta en ese ámbito

En la cama, en la cocina, en las escaleras, en la sala, en el baño….por toda la casa!!!!!, te imaginas si fuera una casa de varios pisos?!!!, jaja, por aquella conversación que tuvimos por msn, sé que eres una experta en pasear a mamo por todas las habitaciones y fuera de ella, jaja, con razón mamo me dice que le gusta venir a mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones!!!!!!!

Gracias por invitarme al club!!, aunque eso de pelearse a mamo por meses, ehhh, bueno ya que

Y de una vez les aviso mi próxima misión, llegar a los **20 chapters con 200 reviews**, jejeje, una de mis metas. Cuento con ustedes!!!!

Gracias por todo tu apoyo, tus reviews, tus ánimos, y por convertirte en mi súper amiga sin siquiera conocerte personalmente, jejeje. Besos y abrazos.

**_Cositas_**, eres increíble!!!, gracias por considerarme parte de tu lista de cosas favoritas, jajaja, que bueno que te guste el miércoles, a mi me encanta el jueves, cuando abro mi email y veo sus reviews!!!. Cuídate y te prometo seguir en tu lista, me esforzaré mucho en ello.

**_Saly-Luna_**, mi querida amiga!!!, mi socia!!!, que puedo decir, gracias por escribirme, por considerarme en tu trabajo, jeje, sabes a que me refiero, jeje, quién rayos se duerme con Darien en la cama?!!!!!, yo me volvería sonámbulo, jajajaja. Cuídate y nos vemos por msn.

**_Lady_**, muchas gracias por invitarme al club!!!, es todo un honor, hasta me siento como si me hubieran dado un título de nobleza, jaja. Y que bueno que te dé un montón de emociones que terminen en "oso" cada semana. Gracias por todo!!!, y es bueno saber que tengo admiradoras como tú. Saludos.

**_Bunny CK_**, eres otra chica que hace lo imposible por leerme, muchas gracias por ese entusiasmo!!!!!, no te preocupes no podemos quedar viudas antes de tiempo, jejeje, ya lo viste en este chapter, Kenji ni supo, jajaja. No te preocupes, Rini no será la única aportación a este mundo, vamos!!, sabemos que Darien y Serena tienen que hacer cosas buenas!!!, jaja. Cheers.

**_MARITZA_**, a cualquiera le daría envidia tener a un tremendo bomboncito de chocolate en su cama!!!!, jajaja. No te preocupes por Galaxia. Y no te me encariñes mucho con la pequeña dama, jajaja, gracias por tus reviews. Cheers

**_Serenalucy_**, me encuentro genial!!!, no hay nada mejor que recibir sus reviews, eso es algo que me tiene en los cielos, jaja. No te preocupes, pronto te diré quién es Josh, jeje, pronto, capítulo 13. Cuídate mucho tú también.

**_Mikiaome_**, definitivamente eso es algo que debemos pensar las fans de Darien, mikiaome por serena, ehhh, mejor no, jaja, no te creas, eres una chica genio!!!, pero hay otras sorpresas en camino, algo que esta al alcance de los ojos pero no se han dado cuenta, jaja, espero no te me aburras, espera el capítulo 13.

**_Starligt_**, pues como habrás visto en este chapter, jeje, Kenji no mato a Darien, jajaja. Lo único que hicieron fue dormir, jeje, si seguro, jaja, no te creas, nada más fue eso, jeje. Tú has sido la única que has notado la intriga más importante de mi fic, jeje, ni siquiera mikiaome ha logrado descifrarla pero tú la tienes en la punta de la lengua, jajaja, espera el chapter 13, dos semanas más, jaja. Y claro que habrá más miel, lo juro (con la manito levantada, jaja) y en cuestión de los espejos, creo que lo dije el chapter pasado, recuerda que sirven para viajar por el tiempo, eso es importante.

**_  
Moon-Chiba_**, no me desesperes, jeje, pronto sabrás el porque de las cosas, jaja, al menos de este fic. Y por supuesto que estaré cada miércoles por aquí, siempre y cuando mi querido brain no se me ponga en white, jaja. Cheers y gracias por el review.


	11. Chapter 12: Razones

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS **

por Celia Chiba

Gracias por su paciencia, aquí estoy como cada semana, y sigo publicando los miércoles ehh!!, jejeje, con ustedes:

Capitulo 12. Razones

Una de las actividades más elegantes realizadas en el planeta tierra era la esgrima. Todo soldado debía practicar dicha actividad como parte de su entrenamiento. Pero sin lugar a dudas, él mejor con la espada era el príncipe de este planeta, quien a pesar de su corta edad, vencía a los mejores espadachines del planeta, sus técnicas crecían con el paso del tiempo, hasta él logró vencer a su propio padre………………

Rey de la Tierra: bien hecho hijo!!! –dándole una palmadita en la cabeza al príncipe-

Joven Endymión: gracias papá

Rey de la Tierra: definitivamente esa espada fue hecha para ti

Joven Endymión: no es la espada papá, él que la tiene es quien te ganó, jeje

Rey de la Tierra: debo admitir que has mejorado hijo, y dime, te gusta?

Joven Endymión: ahhh?!!!

Rey de la Tierra: tu espada hijo

Joven Endymión: claro!!!, es genial, nunca había tenido una espada tan liviana y tan fuerte a la vez

Rey de la Tierra: fue un regalo excepcional por parte de la Reina Serenity

Joven Endymión: si, si lo fue –mirando detenidamente su espada-

Rey de la Tierra: y dime hijo, qué tal va tu relación con la princesa Serenity?

Joven Endymión: mi qué?, con quién?, estás mal papá!!!, ella y yo no somos más que……

Rey de la Tierra: amigos?

Joven Endymión: ehh, si le quieres llamar así

Rey de la Tierra: tú mamá me dice todo lo contrario, me ha dicho que tú y ella pasan ratos agradables

Joven Endymión: si a insultarnos y decirnos sobrenombres le llaman ratos agradables, pues si así es

Rey de la Tierra: vamos Endy!!, tienes que admitir que es una niña preciosa y muy linda

Joven Endymión: si tú lo dices, por qué insisten en querer que nos gustemos?, la conozco desde sepa cuando y siempre están organizando fiestas y eventos en dónde nos encontremos –mirando en otra dirección-

Rey de la Tierra: mira Endy, tu mamá y yo no queremos obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras, eres un joven muy guapo, debo admitir que hicimos un buen trabajo, jejeje

Joven Endymión: jejeje, gracias, y entonces? –mirando seriamente a su padre-

Rey de la Tierra: y no he de dudar que hay un millón de chicas que quieren estar contigo, y no sólo por ti, sino que habrá otras que querrán estar contigo por ser el futuro rey

Joven Endymión: entonces déjame decidir con quién deseo estar

Rey de la Tierra: yo confío en ti hijo, pero lo que tu mamá y yo queremos es que tengas una vida normal, sé que serás un rey increíble pero queremos que ames y seas amado, que vivas por esa persona que te amé, como yo con tu mamá

Joven Endymión: pero papá…………

Rey de la Tierra: es por eso que esta chica Serenity es especial

Joven Endymión: no tengo idea a que te refieres

Rey de la Tierra: -dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo- entonces dime hijo, porqué has podido convertirte en dueño de esa espada que tienes en tu mano?

Joven Endymión: la espada……………

-----------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------

_Reina Serenity: cómo estás pequeño? _

_Pequeño Endymión: muy bien majestad –haciendo una reverencia- _

_Reina Serenity: que gusto me da, sabes –arrodillándose ante el pequeño- tengo entendido que aquí celebran algo llamado la navidad _

_Pequeño Endymión: así es majestad _

_Reina Serenity: que bien!!, es por eso que te he traído un regalo _

_Pequeño Endymión: a mí? _

_Reina Serenity: si, creo que eres el indicado para recibirlo _

_Y concentrando una energía en sus manos aparece una espada de más o menos un metro de longitud, con el mango dorado, y en el tenía un símbolo lunar………. _

_Pequeño Endymión: vaya!!! es increíble _

_Reina Serenity: es preciosa verdad, mi esposo la usó mucho tiempo, esta espada es muy especial, sólo aquellos que tengan una fuerte conexión con la familia lunar pueden sostenerla, está hecha de algo importante para mi familia, incluso yo misma ví cuando esta espada apareció, pero bueno, vamos, intenta tomarla _

_Pequeño Endymión: está bien –temeroso por la petición de la reina- _

_Y acercando sus manos a la espada sintió como una gran energía lo rodeaba, en eso pudo sostenerla………… _

_Reina Serenity: parece que eres él indicado _

_Pequeño Endymión: -quien no podía dejar de ver la espada- gracias majestad _

_Reina Serenity: cuídala mucho príncipe _

_Pequeño Endymión: lo haré _

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

Joven Endymión: espera papá!!! –corriendo en dirección al castillo-

Reina de la Tierra: que bueno que llegas Endy –mirando a su hijo-

Joven Endymión: qué sucede mamá?

Reina de la Tierra: quiero que conozcas a unas personas importantes, en estos momentos están con tu papá

Joven Endymión: está bien

Rey de la Tierra: ven hijo, quiero presentarte a unas personas, hijo, ellos son los príncipes de la vía láctea

Joven Endymión: mucho gusto majestades

Princesa de la vía láctea: el gusto es nuestro joven Endymión

Príncipe de la vía láctea: mucho gusto príncipe

Reina de la Tierra: ellos son la princesa Galaxia y su hermano el príncipe Arthur, y han venido a visitarnos para realizar unos tratados

Joven Endymión: sean bienvenidos al planeta tierra

Princesa Galaxia: muchas gracias príncipe

Rey de la Tierra: Endymión porqué no llevas al joven Arthur a conocer los alrededores

Joven Endymión: claro, venga conmigo príncipe

Joven Arthur: si

Joven Endymión: y qué le parece?

Joven Arthur: es muy hermoso su planeta, tan lleno de vida, debe de estar muy orgulloso de ser el soberano

Joven Endymión: claro, gracias

Joven Arthur: vaya!!, tienen un campo de esgrima

Joven Endymión: usted práctica esgrima?

Joven Arthur: desde muy pequeño, es una de las actividades más frecuentes en los rincones de la vía láctea

Joven Endymión: le gustaría intentarlo?

Joven Arthur: por supuesto

Joven Endymión: listo

Joven Arthur: listo

Joven Endymión: entonces empecemos

Los movimientos de los dos príncipes eran increíbles, toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar se quedaba con la boca abierta de ver como los movimientos de las espadas eran tan rápidos y sus reflejos eran casi simultáneos. Ninguno de ellos mostraba debilidad, cada uno daba muestra de sus mejores técnicas, y para las personas presentes era increíble ver que alguien era un digno oponente del príncipe de la tierra………………

Joven Endymión: vaya, sí que es eres bueno –recuperando el aliento-

Joven Arthur: impresionante, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien como tú -agitado-

Joven Endymión: creo que ya dejamos las formalidades de un lado Arthur

Joven Arthur: si asi es Endymión

Joven Endymión: continuamos?

Joven Arthur: por supuesto

Y después de recuperar el aliento, la batalla volvió a empezar, ninguno de los dos mostraba cansancio, o al menos ninguno quería demostrarlo. Cada movimiento era rápido y seco, casi con el propósito de que un solo golpe con la espada fuera suficiente para tirar a su oponente, pero los dos tenían una resistencia increíble, hasta que de pronto un tremendo golpe de espada con espada acabó por derrumbar a uno de los príncipes………………

Joven Arthur: vaya!!, eso fue increíble

Joven Endymión: lo mismo digo –ofreciéndole su mano-

Joven Arthur: eres digno de llevar la espada que tienes, nadie me había derrotado antes, en especial con mi espada –levantándose con la ayuda de Endymión-

Joven Endymión: conoces mi espada Arthur?

Joven Arthur: por supuesto, es una de las espadas más especiales de la vía láctea, aunque tengo una duda, porqué tienes esa espada?

Joven Endymión: bueno, fue un regalo de la Reina Serenity

Joven Arthur: la reina de la luna?

Joven Endymión: si, así es

Joven Arthur: entonces eres tú –mirándolo con cara de asombro-

Joven Endymión: ah?

Joven Arthur: el futuro rey de la luna

Joven Endymión: pero que dices?!!! -sonrojado-

Joven Arthur: bueno, no conozco a la familia real de la luna pero si sé que tienen una hija, y cómo es la única heredera al trono, pues supongo que tú eres el elegido para casarte con ella

Joven Endymión: y todo eso lo sabes por que yo tengo esta espada? –con cara de sorprendido-

Joven Arthur: jajajaja, por tu reacción Endymión creo que no sabías eso

Joven Endymión: no entiendo nada Arthur

Joven Arthur: bueno, verás, en la vía láctea hay muchos guerreros y guerreras que la protegen, entre ellas mi hermana Galaxia, es por eso que existen armas hechas especialmente para personas poderosas, una de ellas fue esa espada que tienes entre tus manos, esa espada perteneció al Rey de la Luna, y bueno, había escuchado que a la muerte del rey, su espada quedó guardada como un tesoro para la reina, hasta que el heredero de la luna naciera, sin embargo resultó ser una princesa y la espada quedó nuevamente guardada

Joven Endymión: pero aún no entiendo porque es tal especial esta espada

Joven Arthur: esa espada está hecha de una parte del cristal de plata

Joven Endymión: el cristal de plata?

Joven Arthur: el cristal de plata es como el cristal dorado que posee la tierra pero este es en el caso de la luna

Joven Endymión: y entonces?

Joven Arthur: bueno, según lo que me contó mi hermana es que el Rey de la Luna no era de la luna, él era de un planeta, pero cuando conoció a la Reina Serenity se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y en una batalla en defensa de la luna, el rey estaba a punto de perder cuando frente a él apareció esta espada con el símbolo lunar, y logró derrotar al mal

Joven Endymión: vaya!!, y luego?

Joven Arthur: esa espada significó el amor puro entre ellos dos, y es un símbolo de la fuerte conexión entre el dueño de la espada y la familia lunar, es por eso que asumí que tú eres el futuro rey de la luna

Joven Endymión: hasta crees!!, para eso tengo que casarme con……

Joven Arthur: la princesa

Joven Endymión: -muy sonrojado- ehh, bueno, eso no creo que pase

Joven Arthur: porqué no?, además tú tienes la espada, eso quiere decir que tendrías que estar enamorado de ella

Joven Endymión: yo no estoy enamorado de ella!!!, es tan infantil y……y… una cabeza de chorlito

Joven Arthur: vaya!!, se ve que la quieres mucho

Reina de la Tierra: Endymión!!!!, dónde estás?

Joven Endymión: aquí mamá

Reina de la Tierra: hijo tienes que apurarte, es que acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?

Joven Endymión: no otra vez!!!

Reina de la Tierra: ve a alistarte, no quiero que te vea así

Joven Endymión: sí mamá

Joven Arthur: jajaja –no paraba de reír-

Joven Endymión: no te rías Arthur

Joven Arthur: no puedo evitarlo, esto es gracioso, y a propósito que habrá hoy?

Joven Endymión: ahhh -suspirando- hoy es el baile de invierno, y adivina quién viene?

Joven Arthur: tu princesa?

Joven Endymión: si…….ehhh!!!, no!!!!

Joven Arthur: jajaja, definitivamente me caes muy bien Endymión

Joven Endymión: por qué no te quedas?, así podré distraerme con algo

Joven Arthur: no puedo amigo, tengo que regresar a casa con mi hermana, además no me gustaría hacer mal tercio, jajaja

Joven Endymión: esto no es gracioso Arthur, me van a hacer bailar con ella, y seguramente a que pase toda la fiesta con ella

Joven Arthur: me han contado que la princesa de la luna es hermosísima, y me imagino que ha de ser un castigo para ti que ella esté contigo toda la fiesta, jeje

Joven Endymión: no te burles

Joven Arthur: admítelo Endymión, acabo de conocerte y jamás había visto a alguien tan enamorado de alguien y que negara sus sentimientos

Joven Endymión: ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de Serenity!!!!

Joven Arthur: entonces dime, esa espada que tienes en tu mano es de mentiritas, jeje

Joven Endymión: sabes Arthur, me recuerdas a mi papá

Rey de la Tierra: Endymión!!!!, ya estás listo?!!!

Joven Endymión: voy papá!!

Joven Arthur: creo que es hora de irme

Joven Endymión: fue un placer conocerte Arthur, despídeme de tu hermana

Joven Arthur: por supuesto, ahhh, y mucha suerte con la princesa, jeje

Joven Endymión: ya deja eso!!!

Reina Serenity: es un placer volver a verlos

Reina de la Tierra: el placer es nuestro

Rey de la Tierra: sean bienvenidas

Reina de la Tierra: cómo estas pequeña?

Joven Serenity: muy bien majestad –haciendo una reverencia-

Rey de la Tierra: estás hermosa pequeña

Joven Serenity: muchas gracias -sonrojada-

La princesa iba con un vestido blanco, con un hermoso escote en la espalda y que se amoldaba de manera perfecta a su delgado cuerpo y un collar de perlas que combinaba elegantemente con el vestido………………..

Reina de la Tierra: Endymión, pero dónde estabas?

Joven Endymión: lo siento mamá, es que……….

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a la princesa, por unos instantes se quedó sin habla, no podía articular ni siquiera un hola………………

Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Joven Serenity: hola –muy sonrojada pues el príncipe no podía quitarle la mirada de encima-

Joven Endymión: ho…..la –dijo suspirando-

Rey de la Tierra: te sientes bien hijo? –mirando de forma extraña al príncipe-

Joven Endymión: claro, por supuesto –completamente sonrojado-

Reina de la Tierra: porqué no acompañas a la princesa al balcón, desde ahí se ve la luna preciosa

Joven Endymión: por supuesto, será un placer –y le ofreció su brazo a la princesa-

Joven Serenity: gracias –tomando del brazo a Endymión-

Joven Serenity: gracias, ahora ya puedes dejar de ser un caballero conmigo

Joven Endymión: a qué te refieres?

Joven Serenity: vamos Endymión, de aquí a cuando eres amable conmigo? –mirando para otro lado-

Joven Endymión: perdona si he sido descortés contigo

Joven Serenity: hablas en serio? –regresando su vista hacia él-

Joven Endymión: por supuesto -sonrojado-

Joven Serenity: te perdono

Joven Endymión: gracias

Joven Serenity: está preciosa la noche verdad? –mirando hacia la luna-

Joven Endymión: sí, muy preciosa –sin quitarle la mirada a la princesa-

Joven Serenity: estás bien Endymión?

Joven Endymión: claro, sólo quería decirte que………bueno, que………- con una voz temblorosa-

Joven Serenity: si? –mirándolo confusa-

Joven Endymión: que estás hermosa –bajando la mirada-

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Joven Serenity: gracias –muy, muy sonrojada- pero con la disculpa era más que suficiente para perdonarte

Joven Endymión: ehh –colocando una mano en su cabeza- es en serio, sólo quería decírtelo

Joven Serenity: gracias Endymión, debo admitir que tú también estás muy guapo –mirando hacia el cielo muy sonrojada-

Joven Endymión: Serenity, hay algo que debo decirte –volteando a verla-

Joven Serenity: Endymión, hay algo que debo decirte primero

Joven Endymión: está bien, dime

Joven Serenity: sé que mi mamá te regaló la espada de mi padre, y bueno, yo, ehhh…… sólo quiero decirte que no tienes la obligación de…….. bueno creo que ya sabes –dijo muy apenada-

Joven Endymión: -mirándola tiernamente- y dime…… habría algún problema si en verdad, pero en verdad quisiera………..

Joven Serenity: Endy……….yo…..

Joven Endymión: Sere…….

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Estaban sus rostros tan cerca, se podían sentir el uno al otro, sus corazones latían rápidamente, él colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella, y ella sólo cerró sus ojos, él estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de hacer algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo……………..

¿?: príncipe Endymión?

Esa voz sacó de golpe los pensamientos de los jóvenes que estaban a punto de demostrarse su amor……………..

Joven Endymión: qué sucede Beryl?

Beryl: están solicitando su presencia en el baile mi príncipe

Joven Endymión: muy bien, gracias –regresando su mirada hacia Serenity-

Beryl: asumo que tú eres la princesa de la luna

Joven Serenity: hola, mucho gusto

Beryl: mucho gusto –con una mirada de celos-

Joven Endymión: enseguida vamos Beryl, ahora si nos disculpas Serenity y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes

Beryl: si mi príncipe –retirándose muy enojada-

Joven Serenity: vaya, que agradable es tu amiga

Joven Endymión: ella no es mi amiga, no sé porqué mis padres insisten en invitar a todas las princesas de la tierra

Joven Serenity: ella es la princesa de la tierra?

Joven Endymión: no!!, claro que no, lo que pasa es que la tierra está dividida en muchos países y cada uno necesita a alguien que se encargue de ver por la paz de cada uno, y Beryl es princesa de uno de esos países

Joven Serenity: oh, y porqué está tan enojada?

Joven Endymión: a lo mejor está celosa –mirando hacia donde se fue Beryl-

Joven Serenity: celosa?

Joven Endymión: ajá, pues estoy con la chica más bella del baile –mirándola tiernamente-

Joven Serenity: Endymión…..yo

Joven Endymión: y ……..en que estábamos? –acercándose a ella-

Joven Serenity: creo que debemos entrar –sacando de sus pensamientos al príncipe-

Joven Endymión: bueno, si eso quieres –alejándose de ella y ofreciéndole su brazo-

Reina Serenity: fue una velada agradable, gracias por invitarnos

Reina de la Tierra: fue un placer Serenity, además ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas a la tierra

Rey de la Tierra: recuerden que tienen en nosotros una amistad y gratitud hacia ustedes

Reina Serenity: muchas gracias, ehh, por cierto, han visto a mi hija?

Reina de la Tierra: es verdad, y Endy?

Rey de la Tierra: tal vez deberíamos esperar a que regresen antes de ir a buscarlos

Reina Serenity: muy bien

Y en el jardín estaba una chica contemplando las rosas antes de partir a su hogar……………...

Joven Endymión: sabía que te encontraría aquí

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are

Joven Serenity: heyy hola

Joven Endymión: te estaba buscando

Joven Serenity: a sí?

Joven Endymión: sí, pensé que ya estabas lista para irte

Joven Serenity: no podía irme sin antes ver tus rosas

Joven Endymión: sabes que podrás venir cualquier día a verlas, además creo que sería muy feliz……….digo……las rosas estarían felices de verte otra vez, jeje –arrodillándose junto a ella-

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart

Joven Serenity: estás bien Endy?, has estado muy raro esta noche

Joven Endymión: es que he estado buscando las palabras correctas para decirte que yo……..bueno……es que

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Aww let's go back to the start

Joven Serenity: Endy, yo…….tengo que irme ya –poniéndose de pie-

Joven Endymión: Serenity……….te amo –dijo en un susurro-

Joven Serenity: cómo?

Runnin' in circles,

Comin' our tails,

Heads on the science apart

Joven Endymión: -poniéndose de pie- he dicho que te amo!!, que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, que eres el aire que respiro, el sol que ilumina mis días, la luna que me acompaña por las noches

Joven Serenity: Endy……..

Joven Endymión: espera, déjame terminar……mira, desde el momento en que te ví quedaste grabada en mi mente, sé que te he molestado desde no sé cuando, que sólo éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos pero te amo

Joven Serenity: Endy, yo…….no puedo……..-bajando su cabeza-

Joven Endymión: -caminando hacia ella y colocando una mano en su mejilla- por qué?

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start

Joven Serenity: Endy, ya te dije que no debes sentirte obligado a amarme –alejándose de él-

Joven Endymión: Sere, yo no me siento obligado a amarte, te amo porque así lo deseo, y sabes qué? –tomando su espada y arrojándola al suelo- no me importa lo que todo el mundo diga acerca de esa espada, no me importa si debo o tengo una conexión con la familia lunar, lo único que quiero es amarte a ti y a nadie más, y no necesito razones para decirte lo mucho que significas para mí

I was just guessin'

At numbers and figures,

Pullin' the puzzles apart  
Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Joven Serenity: Endy……yo….-reflejando unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro-

Joven Endymión: -acercándose a ella- déjame amarte Serenity, déjame demostrarte que puedo tratar ser el chico al que podrías llegar a amar

Joven Serenity: tú nunca podrás ser……..

Joven Endymión: -bajando su cabeza- Sere………

Tell me you love me,

Come back to haunt me,

Oh when I rush to the start

Joven Serenity: tú nunca podrás tratar ser el chico al que llegaré amar porque………porque tú eres ya eres el chico al que amo con todo mi ser

Joven Endymión: Serenity……..

Joven Serenity: tienes idea de cuanto deseaba oír eso de tu dulce boca……..tienes idea de cuando deseaba decirte que te amo más que a nada en este mundo

Y acercándose a ella, la tomó por la cintura, besó su mejilla y en un impulso ella cerró sus ojos y él depositó un cálido y dulce beso en sus labios, su primer beso, para él y para ella, sensaciones cálidas recorrían todo sus cuerpos, ella colocó sus manos en el cuello de él y él empezó a acariciar su espalda………………..

Joven Serenity: me haces cosquillas, jeje –le dijo al oído-

Joven Endymión: me encantas Serenity –besando su cuello dulcemente-

Joven Serenity: eres tan dulce mi Endy

Joven Endymión: sabes, hoy conocí a un amigo que descubrió que estaba enamorado de ti

Joven Serenity: que amigo tan inteligente, jeje

Joven Endymión: entonces que princesa………..-colocando su frente en la de ella-

Joven Serenity: si?

Joven Endymión: quieres ser mi chica?

Rápidamente ella lo besó apasionadamente, acariciando el hermoso cabello negro de su chico……………

Joven Endymión: creo que eso fue un sí, jeje

Joven Serenity: te amo Endy

Joven Endymión: y yo a ti princesa

Reina Serenity: ahí estás hija –observando que su hija venía de la mano de Endymión-

Joven Serenity: hola mamá

Reina Serenity: debemos irnos hija

Joven Serenity: está bien –suspirando y mirando con tristeza a su príncipe-

Reina de la Tierra: hijo, creo que la princesa tiene que irse

Joven Endymión: sí –sonrojado pues aún no soltaba la mano de la princesa-

Reina Serenity: nuevamente gracias por todo

Reina de la Tierra: fue un placer tenerlas aquí

Rey de la Tierra: cuídense mucho

Joven Endymión: regresa pronto princesa -y acercándose al oído de ella le susurró- o sí no iré por ti

Y para sorpresa de los presente, Endymión le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Serenity, dejando a los reyes en estado de shock y muy sonrojados……………….

Joven Serenity: nos veremos pronto mi dulce príncipe

Reina Serenity: -sonrojada por la acción de hace un momento- hija?

Joven Serenity: si mamá

Después de unos momentos……………………….

Reina de la Tierra: pero qué fue eso Endy? –mirando de manera curiosa a su hijo-

Joven Endymión: digamos que soy un chico enamorado mamá, jejeje

Rey de la Tierra: ese es mi hijo!!! –dándole una palmada en la espalda-

Un año más tarde…………………………………………

Serenity: es precioso!!!

Endymión: sabía que te gustaría

En el centro del jardín había una figura enorme de un corazón hecha con puras rosas rojas y en el centro de la figura había un pequeño obsequio……………

Endymión: vamos amor, ábrelo

Serenity: a ver…….Endy!!

Endymión: Sere, ha pasado ya un año desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia –arrodillándose frente a ella-

Serenity: Endy……………

Endymión: y todo este año ha sido increíble, has convertido un año de mi vida en el mejor, y es por eso que el día de hoy te pido que conviertas todos los años que me restan en los mejores de mi existencia……..Serenity, quieres casarte conmigo?

Serenity: mi dulce Endy, claro que si!!!! –abrazándolo y besándolo-

Endymión: te amo tanto mi princesa

Serenity: mi príncipe, has convertido este día en el mejor de mi vida

Endymión: -besándola en la mejilla- y te prometo amor que tendrás muchos días así

Rey de la Tierra: mi hijo va a casarse!!!, mi pequeño Endy!!!, no es fantástico amor?!! –tomando a su esposa por la cintura-

Reina de la Tierra: claro que es fantástico querido, nuestro pequeño va a casarse con la persona que ama

Beryl: qué sucede majestades? –entrando a la sala de juntas-

Reina de la Tierra: ah Beryl, llegaste justo a tiempo, ya tenemos los tratados firmados para tú país

Beryl: muchas gracias majestad, pero por qué tan alegres?

Rey de la Tierra: mi hijo va a casarse!!!!

Beryl: perdón? –dijo algo desconcertada-

Reina de la Tierra: así es Beryl, Endymión va a contraer matrimonio

Beryl: no puede ser –dijo en un susurro-

Rey de la Tierra: estoy tan feliz por mi hijo y por Serenity

Beryl: Serenity?

Reina de la Tierra: si Beryl, mi hijo le ha pedido a la princesa Serenity que se case con él

Beryl: esto no puede ser!! –gritó y salió corriendo de ahí-

Rey de la Tierra: pero qué le pasa?

Reina de la Tierra: creo que debemos tener cuidado con ella cariño

Rey de la Tierra: por qué lo dices?

Reina de la Tierra: no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer completamente llena de celos

Endymión: hola Arthur!!!!

Arthur: hola Endymión

Endymión: me imagino que ya sabes las buenas nuevas

Arthur: si amigo, muchas felicidades

Endymión: no es increíble, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida

Arthur: Endymión, debo decirte algo

Endymión: qué sucede amigo?

Arthur: estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, son mis mejores amigos y ahora van a casarse, pero debo decirte que están por pasar cosas terribles

Endymión: no entiendo, Arthur qué sucede?

Arthur: el caos……..

Endymión: el caos?

Arthur: en estos momentos se está llevando una batalla en las afueras de la vía láctea, mi hermana ha tenido visiones acerca de una glaciación en el futuro y de cómo sus seres queridos pasaran por pruebas difíciles, es por eso que está peleando y me mandó a informarte que la tierra está en peligro

Endymión: en peligro?

Arthur: al parecer una porción del caos ha logrado entrar a la vía láctea y ha llegado a la tierra y la única manera que sobreviva es encontrando a una persona de corazón débil y con un odio a sus semejantes

Endymión: pero cómo es posible eso?, tenemos que deshacernos de esa porción del caos

Arthur: no va hacer fácil Endymión, desgraciadamente debemos esperar a que está porción tome forma

Endymión: estás insinuando que debemos permitir que se apodere de una persona?

Arthur: no podemos combatir algo que no vemos Endymión

Endymión: porqué tiene que pasar esto ahora?

Beryl: porqué Endymión?, porqué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿?: Be…….ryl……….

Beryl: quién eres?, dónde estás?

¿?: al fin te he encontrado

Beryl: qué quieres?

Y de entre la oscuridad aparece una sombra………………………

Beryl: quién eres?

¿?: soy aquel que te otorgará el poder de vengarte de las personas que te hicieron daño

Beryl: el poder?, quién eres?

¿?: yo soy una porción de la maldad más grande en este universo y puedo darte un poder inigualable para acabar con aquellos que tanto odias

Beryl: acabar?

¿?: vamos Beryl, acaso no quieres desaparecer a la princesita de la luna y vengarte de tu príncipe

Beryl: pero yo, no quiero, él se enamoró de ella por que así lo quiso, yo no fui suficiente para él –dijo llorando-

¿?: no seas tonta Beryl, él aún puede ser tuyo, si tal sólo tuvieras el coraje de acabar con los estorbos

Beryl: no lo haré, él la ama, mientras él sea feliz, yo seré feliz

¿?: Beryl, ten el valor de hacer lo que te dicté tu corazón

Beryl: mi corazón?

De repente un oscuro poder rodea el cuerpo de Beryl…………………………..

¿?: así es Beryl, tú corazón te dice acaba con ella

Beryl: acabar con ella?

¿?: así es

Beryl: matar a la princesa de la luna?…….

¿?: correcto

Beryl: que así sea entonces……

Eran apenas las 2 de la madrugada cuando…………………………

Darien: no!!!!!!! –despertando bruscamente-, qué significa todo esto?, Serena………………...

**Continuará……………………………… **

Y nuevamente en _The Earth Princess´s Corner: _

**_Isabel_**, hola chica!!!, gracias port u review, y te prometo ir armando este rompecabezas, jajaja, espera el chapter 13, más escenas de Serena y Darien (nuestro chico perfecto, jajaja), perdona por no publicar este chapter el día programado, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado, perdona la espera. Cheers.

**_Moon-Chiba_**, hola!!!, jamás permitiría que nuestra pareja favorita se peleará, jajaja, o sí?, no te creas, jaja. Y por supuesto que puedes hacerle compañía a Darien mientras Serena anda fuera, siempre y cuando él quiera dejar de estar conmigo, jaja, o sea nunca, jajaja, sorry. Que bueno que sea de tu agrado este fic, eso me llena de alegría. Y quiero también darte una disculpa personal pues no pude subir este chapter el día miércoles por cuestiones familiares, pero aquí lo tienes. Cuídate.

**_Usako Suyi_**, ayyy amiga, mi amada amiga, mi querida amiga, mi estimada amiga!!!!, jajaja, por tu culpa me encuentro hiper mega ultra súper…………cansada!!!!, Darien es…..oauuuuuu!!!, desarrollamos el "asunto" por toda la propiedad!!!, incluso hasta el lugar donde nos recomendaste!!!, increíble!!!, me lo dejaste con mucha energía!!. Y por tu culpa no quiere salir de mi casita, lo cual es bueno!!!, jajaja. Estas páginas no son suficientes para contarte el extraordinario "asunto", jajaja. Ahora en estos momentos debo regresar a mi camita con ya sabes quien, jeje, está gritando mi nombre desesperadamente, es por eso que antes de irme estoy de rodillitas pidiéndote perdón por la publicación de esta chapter, jamás permitiría que quemarán viva a mi amada presidenta de campaña!!, jaja. Bueno preciosa, gracias por todo. Y estamos en contacto. Besos y abrazos. P.D. Te extrañe un montón y espero hayas cuidado a mamo muy bien, jejeje.

**_Maritza_**, hola amiga!!, a quién no le gusta a un osito cariñoso como Darien!!, jajajaja. Que bueno que te guste este fic. Tú siempre andas atenta con el, jaja, gracias amiga. Cuídate mucho y te mando abrazos, ahh, y perdona por no actualizar el miércoles, pero de una semana no pasa, jaja. Cheers.

**_Lady_**, jamás faltaría al primer mandamiento!!!, jajaja, es por eso que me encantan resolver los asuntos de estado con ustedes, jeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y que bueno que te encanten las canciones, me encanta que lean las canciones y si pueden bajarlas mejor!!, gracias querida amiga!!!, y también te pido disculpas por no cumplir mi promesa de publicar el miércoles, pero jamás pasará más de una semana. Continuaré publicando los miércoles. Gracias y te mando muchos abrazos. Ahh y no vayan a linchar a mi linda pandita!!!, yo la defenderé con capa y espada!!!, jajajaja. Bye.

**_EmmaRiddle_**, hola amiga, primero te quiero pedir dos disculpas, 1: perdón por no dejarte reviews en tu fic de potter, ahhh, me tienes en suspenso, está genial!!!, pero he tenido problemas con mi pc y la página me marca error, es por eso que te felicito por este medio, jajaja. 2: perdón por no cumplir mi promesa de actualizar mi fic este miércoles, por asuntos familiares, pero no pasó de esta semana, espero te haya gustado. Te prometo mucho de Serena y Darien, que se vaya de la ciudad no significa que no haya mucha miel!!!, jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, cheers.

**_Saly-Luna_**, hola amiga!!, ya me pasé por tu fic, jejeje, eres malita, buaaaa, no te creas, perdona por no conectarme seguido, he andado un poco ocupada, pero te prometo estar en contacto para derramar mucha miel!!!, promesa de Darien fan, jajaja. La boda…..hasta yo me sacrifico por el bien del universo, jaja, pero mejor pasamos a la luna de miel, jajaja, ya me haces divagar. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto, aunque sea por email. Ahhh y perdona por no actualizar este miércoles, asuntos familiares. Pero de esta semana no pasó, jajaja. Cheers.

**_Cositas_**, ahhh amiga perdona pero no escribí la continuación debida, ahí te va:

Darien: -dándole pequeños besos en su oí­do- entonces qué?, nos casamos?... y entonces tú piensas: al diablo con todo y con todos... y entonces dices: Claro que acepto... y entonces Darien dice: no contigo, sino con Celia!! y entonces yo digo: viva yo la futura señora Chiba!!!!! Jajajajaja Que mala soy, jajaja, sorry. Danielito se va a poner celoso!!!, jajajaja. Y también aprovecho para pedirte una disculpa por no actulizar el día debido (asuntos familiares), pero aquí estoy, que de una semana no pasó, jaja. Besos y abrazos. 

**_jaz021_**, amiga senadora, jaja, tenemos algo en común...nos gusta Darien!!!, que diga, jajaja, no nos gusta los exámenes!!!!, jajajajaja. Pronto daré a conocer la verdadera cara del enemigo, tú tranquila que de eso yo me encargo, jajaja, (pues quién más verdad?), jajaja. Perdona por la tardanza de la publicación de este chapter, pero estaré con ustedes cada miércoles, cada semana. Cuídate mucho y pronto el tan esperado chapter 13 el próximo miércoles, jaja. Cheers.

**__**

**_Mikiaome_**, no sólo somos 2 más, jajajaja, si supieras que hay un club completo, jajaja, y déjame presumirte, jajaja, pertenezco al "Club de la Mamochas", jajaja, donde estamos las mejores, increíble, bellas, inteligentes, jajaja, fans de Mamo-chan, jaja, no te creas perdón. Que bueno aún te guste mi fic, eres muy inteligente y pensé que ya te habías aburrido, pero aún daré más sorpresas en el próximo chapter. Perdona la tardanza de este chapter, pero aquí estaré cada semana. No te me aburras, abra más sorpresas. Cheers.

**_Bunny CK_**, gracias por tu apoyo!!!, y por supuesto que me encargaré de que haya más miel en este fic, pero recuerda…….desde un principio les advertí que para llegar a la felicidad hay que pasar por pruebas complicadas, jajaja, muy complicadas (no me vayan a quemar viva!!), jajajaja, pero trataré de agregar miel a esas pruebas, jajaja. Luego sabrás a que me refiero. También te pido disculpa por retrasarme en la publicación de este chapter, cuestiones de familia, pero aquí estamos, sin dejar pasar más de una semanita. Ya se acerca el gran chapter 13!!! Abrazos.

**_Starligt_**, hola!!, matar a Rini?, yo?, una niña tan buena, jajajajajajaja, cofcof, jajajaja, no te creas, bueno…..técnicamente no la voy a matar, jejeje, pero prometo regresarla al futuro y acompañada, jaja, no como estás pensado ehhh, jeje. Que sería de Sailor Moon sin las preguntas tan incómodas, jajaj, Mina y Rini son expertas. Gracias por escribirme y que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic. Perdona por la tardanza de la publicación de este chapter, espero te haya gustado, pero aquí andaré todos los miércoles, como cada semana. Abrazos, bye.

**_Angie B._**, hola chica!!!, no te digo, jeje, primera vez que les fallo al publicar los miércoles y es la primera vez para ti que lees mi fic, jaja, pero prometo no tardar más de una semana e actualizar, jajaja. Gracias por dejar tu review, eso me sube los ánimos hasta el cielo, jajaja, y cómo ves siempre les contesto por separado a cada persona que me escriba, eso me encanta un montón. Y te prometo poner más romance en este fic, siiiiii, puedo poner más!!!!, jaja, para que lo disfrutes, incluso espera el próximo chapter, chapter 13!!!!!!!, próxima semana, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto, si deseas platicar un rato por msn pues mi correo está en mi profile. Te veo por ahí. Cheers.

Y las canciones son:

Take my breath away (Berlin) The scientist (Coldplay) 


	12. Chapter 13: Recuerdos de una vida

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!!, para aquellos que llevan el seguimiento de este fic (por cierto: Gracias!!!!!), hubo un capítulo especial (jejeje), donde coloqué al principio el nombre de las canciones para que corrieran a bajarlas antes de leer ese capítulo. Nuevamente lo vuelvo a hacer, así que ya saben más o menos que ritmo seguirá este chapter, jejeje

Las canciones son:

Come what may (Ewan Mcgregor y Nicole Kidmann)

Deliver me (Sarah Brightman)

No se tú (Luis Miguel). Gracias por esta canción pandita, aunque me acuerdo que me llegó a mi email por error, ya que te referías a otra canción de Luis Miguel pero no pude evitar poner esta.

Y sin más preámbulos, con ustedes…………………….

Capitulo 13. Recuerdos de una vida

Mientras amanecía en la ciudad, un chico estaba sentado en su cama, con sus manos en su rostro, tratando de entender el sueño que había tenido………….

Darien: _Serena, mi amor, …..no…..no otra vez….no voy a permitir que un sueño me aleje de ti de nuevo….no voy a permitirlo!!!_

Never knew I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss;

En la casa de los Tsukino……………………….

Serena: Darien!!!...

Luna: Serena, qué sucede?

Serena: Luna, algo está pasando, puedo sentirlo

Luna: a qué te refieres Serena?

Serena: es Darien……..

Luna: Serena, a lo mejor fue un sueño

Serena: Luna!!, mira eso!!

Luna: de nuevo!!!

Serena: de nuevo?, Luna, qué le pasa al cristal de plata?, porqué brilla de esa manera?

Sobre el tocador de Serena estaba el cristal sagrado de plata, brillando intensamente, como si quisiera dar aviso de algo…………….

Luna: Serena……..

Serena: Luna que sucede?, acaso ya sabías?

Luna: perdona por no decirte Serena, pero ya van varias noches que he visto brillar así al cristal de plata, y normalmente es cuando tienes un sueño, pero no sé que sucede

Serena: un sueño?, acaso mis sueños tienen que ver con que el cristal brille de esa manera, pero porqué?

Luna: he estado platicando con Artemis, pero no sabemos nada, Serena tu has estado recordando cosas del pasado que ni yo misma recuerdo, y tengo el presentimiento que esos recuerdos están actuando sobre el cristal, Serena me escuchas?

Serena: sí, pero en este momento sólo me preocupa Darien

Luna: Serena……..

Serena: debo ir a verlo

Mamá Ikuko: Serena!!!

Serena: si mamá!!

Mamá Ikuko: te hablan

Serena: quién? –bajando las escaleras corriendo-

Mamá Ikuko: es Darien

Serena: Darien?!!

Mamá Ikuko: ya contesta hija, no lo tengas esperando, bueno debo terminar de hacer el desayuno

Serena: hola…Darien –tomando el teléfono-

Darien: cómo amaneció el amor de mi vida? –con una voz muy coqueta-

Serena: muy bien, y ahora mejor al escuchar tu voz mi príncipe

Darien: como deseo estar ahí para darte un beso de buenos días

Serena: si quieres voy corriendo, jejeje

Darien: bueno, entonces deja te envió uno por teléfono –y hace un sonido como de un beso por el teléfono-

Serena: eres un amor, lo sabías?, jeje

Darien: bueno, jeje, hay una chica muy sexy, linda y cariñosa que me lo dice muy seguido

Serena: y cómo amaneciste amor?

Darien: pues algo triste

Serena: triste?, porqué?

Darien: pues te necesito para poder despertar con muchos ánimos, en especial con tus labios sobre los míos

Serena: creo que eso se puede arreglar, jeje

Darien: entonces paso por ti para ir a ver las cosas?

Serena: si, te estaré esperando

Darien: te amo Serena

Serena: y yo a ti –y cuelga-

Every day I love you more and more.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything.

Mamá Ikuko: Serena?

Serena: si mamá -suspirando-

Mamá Ikuko: ya está listo el desayuno, me imagino que vas a salir con Darien

Serena: sí, vamos a ir a ver unas cosas para la boda

Mamá Ikuko: todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar hijita –con una lagrimitas en los ojos-

Serena: ya mami -abrazándola-

Mamá Ikuko: Darien es un chico muy afortunado, jeje y muy valiente

Serena: por que lo dices mamá?

Mamá Ikuko: pues fue muy valiente al venir y pedir tu mano ayer en la noche sabiendo que tu papá podía matarlo, jejeje

-----------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

Mamá Ikuko: hola Darien, que bueno que llegaste, la cena ya esta casi lista

Darien: gracias mamá

Mamá Ikuko: no me des las gracias hijo, me gusta consentir al novio de mi princesita

Serena: ayy mamá -sonrojada-

Mamá Ikuko: qué tal estuvo su paseo por el parque?

Serena: muy bien mamá –mirando felizmente a Darien-

Mamá Ikuko: tu papá está en el cuarto leyendo, porqué no le avisas que estamos listos para cenar

Serena: sí –y sube corriendo las escaleras-

Mamá Ikuko: me imagino que está noche es muy importante para ustedes dos verdad?

Darien: perdón? –siguiendo a Serena con la mirada-

Mamá Ikuko: ya tuviste el valor de hacerle la pregunta verdad?

Darien: bueno, ehh, yo…..sí, jeje –muy apenado-

Mamá Ikuko: y también me imagino que la respuesta fue afirmativa

Darien: le prometo que haré a Serena la mujer más feliz de este mundo

Mamá Ikuko: lo sé, Darien nunca lo olvides, el sueño de Serena es pasar el resto de su vida contigo, a pesar de que nunca me lo ha dicho, pero conozco a mi hija, y ella te ama mucho

Darien: y yo la amo a ella

Mamá Ikuko: dejo en tus manos el futuro de mi tesoro

Darien: gracias

Serena: heyy!! –corriendo a abrazar a su chico-

Darien: qué pasa princesa? –abrazándola y dándole un beso en su cabeza-

Serena: en un momento baja mi papá

Mamá Ikuko: en ese caso vamos a la sala antes de cenar

Papá Kenji: hola Darien, que bueno que veniste a cenar

Darien: gracias señor Tsukino

Papá Kenji: mi hija me dijo que ustedes dos tenían algo importante que decirme

Mamá Ikuko: por qué no te sientas cariño?

Darien: bueno, Serena y yo, este….-muy nervioso-

Papá Kenji: vamos hijo no estés tan nervioso, no como, jeje

Serena: Darien? –tomando la mano de él-

Darien: bueno, usted sabe que amo mucho a su hija, y que llevamos muchos años de novios, y en estos momentos ya soy todo un profesionista y tengo un buen empleo, y Serena ya está por terminar su carrera, y bueno, después de hablarlo –mirando a Serena-

Papá Kenji: si?

Darien: le he pedido a Serena que sea mi esposa

Papá Kenji: vaya –un poco confundido por la información recibida-

Darien: es por eso que está noche he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio

Serena: papá?

Mamá Ikuko: cariño?

Papá Kenji: esto es…..-levantándose de su asiento-

Darien: señor, yo amo inmensamente a Serena y le prometo hacerla feliz –levantándose igual de su asiento-

Papá Kenji: esto es………..genial!!! –abrazando a Darien-

Serena: papá!! –sorprendida por el gesto de su papá-

Mamá Ikuko: Kenji…….

Papá Kenji: no podía esperar menos de ti Darien, sé que eres el chico correcto para mi hija, así que tienes mi bendición

Darien: muchas gracias señor -sorprendido-

Papá Kenji: pues que esperamos, que tal si celebramos, mi hija se va a casar!!! –con una expresión de muy contento-

Serena: gracias papá -abrazándolo-

Papá Kenji: mi princesita, ya eres toda una mujer, sé feliz con el hombre que amas, de acuerdo? –viendo a su hija tiernamente-

Serena: lo seré papá, lo seré

----------------------------------------- Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------------

Serena: mi Darien…….

Mamá Ikuko: hija, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, ahora tus sueños están por hacerse realidad, nunca dudes del amor de Darien

Serena: jamás mamá, jamás………

Seasons may change, winter to spring;

But I love you until the end of time.

Serena: Hola Darien!!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo-

Darien: hola princesa –dándole un beso en los labios-

Serena: uhm, que rico, jejeje

Darien: otro?

Serena: por favor –con una cara coqueta-

Mamá Ikuko: chicos!!, ya habrá tiempo para eso, jejeje

Serena: mamá!! –muy sonrojada-

Darien: perdón, jeje –muy pero muy sonrojado-

Mamá Ikuko: nada más quería darles esta lista de los lugares donde pueden encontrar algunas cosas de su interés para la boda

Serena: gracias mamá, nos vemos –jalando de la mano a Darien-

Darien: hasta luego mamá –muy sonriente-

Mamá Ikuko: cuídense mucho!! –viéndolos correr a los dos- _mi hija Serena, en estos momentos brillas como nunca_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.

Y en otro momento………………………..

¿?1: ya me cansé papá –cayendo sentado en el piso-

¿?2: vamos hijo, no seas tan débil –sentándose junto a él-

¿?1: ya estoy cansado

¿?2: como quieres controlar esta espada si te rindes fácilmente –mirándolo tiernamente-

¿?1: perdóname papá, a lo mejor no soy digno de esta espada

¿?2: hijo, eres un gran chico, y muy fuerte para tu edad, es por eso que quiero que desarrolles todo tu potencial, y definitivamente esa espada es digna de ti, eres parte de la familia lunar y parte de mi familia, es por eso que ésta espada te pertenece desde antes de nacer

¿?1: lo sé

¿?2: tu hermana también está esforzándose mucho para convertirse en una gran guerrera, es por eso que quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos, ya que son el futuro de este planeta

¿?1: muy bien, entonces, una vez más papá -levantándose-

¿?2: ese es mi hijo, en guardia!!!!

En otro lugar…………………………………

Josh: amo?

Dark Prince: qué sucede Josh?

Josh: estoy listo para el ataque, puedo?

Dark Prince: hazlo

En el parque…………………………………

Darien: y Rini?

Serena: me dijo que iba ir con una amiga a ser una tarea

Darien: ohh

Serena: te puedo hacer una pregunta amor?

Darien: claro

Serena: estás bien?

Darien: mejor que nunca, porqué? –dándole un beso en la mano-

Serena: hoy me desperté muy preocupada por ti

Darien: por mí?

Serena: olvídalo, ha de ser sólo una tontería

Darien: Serena……..tuve un sueño –le dijo con la mirada alejada de ella-

Serena: un sueño?

Darien: sí, era sobre nuestro pasado

Serena: Darien, hay algo que no te he dicho, he intentado pero……….

Darien: es sobre nuestro compromiso cuando éramos príncipes?

Serena: cómo lo supiste? –mirándolo sorprendida-

Darien: por que yo igual hubiera pensado en no decírtelo para no lastimarte, no soportaría verte triste por que no pudimos casarnos en otra vida, todo por culpa de Beryl

Serena: Darien…….

Darien: pero sólo quiero que sepas una cosa -tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos- que no me importa quienes fuimos en el pasado, me importas tú y sólo tú, debe quedarte claro que estamos viviendo nuestras vidas, no las vidas de Serenity y Endymión, y estos momentos son los más felices de mi vida pues podré casarme contigo y formar una familia, nuestro sueño mi amor, y que pasé lo que pasé, siempre estarás en mi corazón –mirándola tiernamente-

Serena: mi Darien, a mí tampoco me importa el pasado, me importas tú, me gustas tú, y estoy enamorada de ti no de Endymión, prefiero un millón de veces a mi chico tierno, serio, listo y perfecto que a un príncipe de la tierra, te amo

Darien: y yo a ti –tomándola entre sus brazos y depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios-

Come what may, come what may,

I will love you until my dying day.

Serena: otra cosa Darien, se lo he preguntado ha Luna pero ella no recuerda

Darien: si?

Serena: acaso recuerdas a alguien llamado Arthur?

Darien: Arthur!! –mirándola sorprendido-

Serena: qué sucede Darien?

Darien: Serena, recuerdas a Arthur?

Serena: pues, algo, sé que fue muy importante en mi pasado, un gran amigo de nosotros, pero sólo eso

Darien: pero no sabes quién fue?

Serena: sí, recuerdo que era el príncipe de la vía láctea

Darien: no puede ser, ahora todo tiene sentido

Serena: a qué te refieres Darien?

Darien: Serena…..Arthur fue el hermano de Sailor Galaxia

Serena: cómo?!!!

Darien: eso si lo recuerdo, recuerdo a mis padres, los reyes de la Tierra, a Galaxia y a Arthur

Serena: entonces tú conociste a Galaxia

Darien: al parecer era muy joven cuando la conocí, pero yo tenía una relación muy estrecha con Arthur

Serena: Darien, será que todo esto tenga que ver con lo que está pasando?

Darien: es muy probable, lo que no entiendo es porqué estamos teniendo estos sueños?

Serena: el cristal de plata……..

Darien: el cristal?

Serena: sí, ha estado brillando mientras tengo esos sueños

Darien: brillando, será posible……

Serena: posible?

Darien: bueno, hace días, más bien el día que ví a Josh con la espada decidí transformarme en Endymión para comprobar que aún tenía mi espada y entonces la espada apareció y pude ver que el símbolo lunar estaba brillando intensamente

Serena: entonces el cristal y la espada que tienen que ver?

Darien: no recuerdas eso Serena?

Serena: no

Darien: la espada que me obsequió la Reina Serenity está hecha de una parte del cristal de plata, es por eso que el que la posea debe tener una conexión con la familia lunar, incluso esa espada le perteneció al Rey de la Luna

Serena: al Rey de la Luna, es decir mi……..

Darien: si así es, tú papá en el pasado

Serena: mi papá……….. –con una mirada triste-

Darien: amor….recuerda, eso es el pasado

Serena: lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

Darien: aquí estoy para ti

Serena: gracias –abrazándose de él-

Darien: creo que debemos decirles a las demás lo que hemos descubierto

Serena: está bien

Darien: pero mientras tanto –tomándola por sorpresa la levantó del suelo-

Serena: Darien!! –muy sonrojada-

Darien: hay que encontrarle un hermoso vestido a la mujer más bella de este universo

Serena: sabías que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda

Darien: ahhh, ya me quiero casar!!! –con una cara de pucherito-

Serena: yo igual, ya quiero verte con tu tuxedo, jejeje

Darien: eso se puede arreglar fácilmente corazón, que te parece si está noche le pido a Tuxedo Mask que pase a verte

Serena: te importaría si le doy un beso apasionado a Tuxedo Mask

Darien: la verdad no, al contrario, es un hombre muy suertudo, jejeje

Y en otra calle…………………….

Rini: pero dónde puede estar?, _papás…….ya estoy cansada de no encontrarlo, pero dónde puede haberse metido, acaso estará en peligro?, debo encontrarlo, debo hacerlo!!!_ -corriendo-

En otro momento………………………

¿?3: qué tal tu entrenamiento con tu padre?

¿?1: cansado mamá, mi papá es un hombre muy fuerte y yo soy muy débil

¿?3: en eso tienes razón hijo

¿?1: si –bajando su mirada triste-

¿?3: tu papá es un hombre increíblemente fuerte, pero tú eres nuestro hijo, es por eso que tú eres increíblemente fuerte y muy apuesto al igual que tú papá, jejeje –arrodillada frente a su hijo-

¿?1: mami –abrazándola-

¿?3: pequeño príncipe……..tú y la princesa son mis más grandes tesoros, son lo mejor de mi vida, sabes cariño….mi sueño siempre fue formar una familia a lado de tu papá y ahora los tengo a ustedes dos, mis pequeños tesoros

¿?1: te quiero mucho mami

¿?3: y yo a ti –dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo-

¿?2: vaya!!, hasta me está dando celos que abraces más a nuestro hijo que a mí, jejeje

¿?3: hola amor

¿?1: hola papi

¿?2: veo que ya te sientes mejor pequeño, porqué no vas a jugar con tu hermana

¿?1: si!!!!!! –corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo-

¿?2: es un niño increíble

¿?3: igual que su papá –mirando tiernamente a su esposo-

¿?2: ehh, jejeje, igual tiene mucho de su mamá –abrazando a su esposa-

¿?3: te amo corazón

¿?2: y yo a ti –besándola tiernamente-

En el templo……………………….

Rei: hola chicas!!!!!

Mina: hola Rei!!

Lita: hola!!

Amy: hola chicas!!

Rei: y ese milagro?

Mina: pues Serena me llamó para decirme que vendría al templo y me diría algo importante

Lita: igual me llamó a mí

Amy: igual a mí me dijo lo mismo

Rei: y yo pensaba que a mi era la única que quería verme

Amy: entonces nos habló por separado

Mina: bueno, entonces me imagino que quiere decirnos lo mismo a todas, no?

Lita: que será?

Rei: miren, ahí viene

Amy: y Darien también

Serena: hola chicas!!!!

Darien: hola!!

Rei: hola chicos!!

Amy: hola cómo están?

Serena: mejor que nunca –mirando tiernamente a Darien-

Mina: Sere, nos ibas a decir algo importante?

Lita: si, para eso nos llamaste no?

Serena: pues, jeje, a decir verdad es algo importante que Darien y yo queremos decirles

Darien: así es –colocando su brazo en el hombro de Serena-

Serena: chicas……..Darien y yo vamos a casarnos!!!

Rei: cómo?

Lita: ah?

Amy: ehh?

Mina: heyy?

Darien: bueno, jeje, le he pedido a Serena que sea mi esposa, y pues, jeje, aceptó, por lo tanto nos vamos a casar –con una mano en su cabeza y mirando tiernamente a Serena-

Rei: eso es……… increíble!!!

Amy: felicidades chicos!!!

Mina: Serena eso es genial!!!!!

Lita: chicos!!!, eso es fabuloso!!!

Serena: chicas…..

Y todas abrazan a Serena y Darien………………………

Mina: no lo puedo creer, Serena, estoy muy feliz por ti –con una lagrimita en sus ojos-

Serena: Mina…….

Lita: y Darien, ni se te ocurra mandar a hacer el pastel con otra persona, yo me encargaré de hacer el mejor pastel que el mundo haya visto y probado!!! –con una mano levantado hacia el cielo-

Darien: claro, jeje –con varias gotitas en su cabeza-

Rei: pues hay que ir viendo dónde va a ser la fiesta

Amy: y el vestido

Mina: y por supuesto que la música, pero de eso me encargo yo, la gran Mina!!!!, jajaja

Serena: chicas, creo que están más preocupadas ustedes que mi querido Darien y yo, jaja

Rei: cómo no vamos a estar preocupadas cabeza de chorlito!!!, esta boda debe ser la mejor de todas

Lita: claro!!

Serena: muchas gracias amigas

Y en eso alguien llega corriendo apresuradamente………………………………

Mina: Artemis!!

Artemis: Mina, chicas –muy agitado-, Rini, está………..

Serena: Rini!!, qué sucede Artemis?, dónde está Rini? –muy desesperada-

Darien: tranquila amor, qué sucede Artemis?

Artemis: Rini y Luna están peleando con un mounstro en el parque

Rei: debemos ir de inmediato

Lita: vamos!!

En el parque…………………………………..

Zombie: red arrow!!!!!!!!!

Luna: cuidado S. Chibimoon!!!!

S. Chibimoon: heyy, cómo te atreves!! –y en eso le lanza un poder de su mano-

Zombie: noo!!!!

De repente algo detiene el poder de S. Chibimooon………………………

Josh: no te atrevas a dañar al zombie

S. Chibimoon: quién eres?

Josh: soy el que acabará contigo

S. Chibimoon: eso lo veremos, por el poder de… -y recibe un golpe de poder muy potente-

Josh: jajaja, es que acaso no puedes hacer nada sin tus amigas

S. Chibimoon: chi…cas, dónde están?

Josh: y ahora………llego tú fin!!!!!

Luna: S. Chibimoon!!!!!!!

Cuando una rosa roja detiene a Josh…………………………………

Tuxedo Mask: alto ahí!!

Josh: otra vez tú, acaso quieres terminar la pelea de la otra ocasión

Tuxedo Mask: si quieres ser derrotado, está bien, continuemos

Eternal Sailor Moon: S. Chibimoon!!, -corriendo hacia ella- estás bien?

S. Chibimoon: estoy bien, gracias Sailor Moon

Tuxedo Mask: vamos Josh, qué esperas?!!!

S. Chibimoon: Josh!!!!!!!! –con una cara de gran sorpresa-

Eternal Sailor Moon: qué sucede S. Chibimoon?

S. Chibimoon: no puede ser!!

Josh: muy bien, prepárate!! –y se lanza con su espada contra Tuxedo Mask-

Eternal Sailor Moon: no, Tuxedo Mask!!!!

Deliver me, out of my sadness.

Deliver me, from all of the madness

Y en el otro lado del campo de batalla…………….

S. Mars: vamos chicas!!

Zombie: red arroz!!!!!

S. Venus: cuidado S. Mars!!!!

S. Mars: saeta flameante de marte!!!! –en eso los poderes chocan ocasionando un enorme fuego en el campo de batalla-

S. Mercury: yo me encargo, rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!! –y con el hielo de mercurio desaparece el fuego-

S. Júpiter: bien hecho Mercury

S. Venus: chicas, aún no hemos acabado con el zombie!!!

Zombie: red….ar..

S. Júpiter: trueno de Júpiter!!!!!!!

Zombie: ja –esquivando el poder-

S. Júpiter: no puede ser!!

S. Venus: cadena de amor de venus!!

Zombie: no!!

S. Venus: ahora si no escaparás

Zombie: red arrow!!!!!

S. Venus: no puede ser, rompió mis poderes!!

S. Mercury: está escapando!!

Y en el otro lado……………………………………..

Josh: vaya, ahora si estás peleando en serio –con su espada pegando en el bastón-

Tuxedo Mask: aún no has visto nada

Deliver me, courage to guide me.

Deliver me, strength from inside me.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Darien………….

S. Chibimoon: no puede ser……..

Tuxedo Mask: creo que no me queda de otra

Josh: y ahora que piensas hacer?

Tuxedo Mask: pelear al parejo contigo

Josh: jajaja, eso quisieras

Entonces Tuxedo Mask concentra una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos y de repente aparece su espada……………..

Josh: pero que rayos!!!!!

Tuxedo Mask: ahora si estamos al mismo nivel –levantando su espada-

Josh: Endymión?

Tuxedo Mask: ahora peleemos –lanzándose sobre Josh y quedando frente a frente con las espadas-

Josh: _no puede ser, es muy fuerte…._

Tuxedo Mask: _es como si peleará al mismo ritmo que yo…._

Pero al contacto de las espadas se crea un campo potente de energía que lanza a los dos contrincantes en sentido contrario…………..

Eternal Sailor Moon: Darien!!!!

Zombie: red arrow!!!!

S. Chibimoon: Sailor Moon!!!

All of my life I've been in hiding.

Wishing there was someone just like you.

Now that you're here, now that I've found you,

I know that you're the one to pull me through

Y con una gran habilidad Sailor Moon logra salvar a S. Chibimoon del ataque saltando lejos del poder del zombie………….

Tuxedo Mask: Serena!!

Josh: heyy, te recuerdo que la pelea es conmigo –lanzándose furiosamente contra Tuxedo Mask-

La pelea de espada era ardua, sus movimientos eran impresionantes, ninguno podía con el otro, las espadas eran las mismas sin lugar a dudas, era increíble como los dos se mantenían en pie con el poder que despendían las espadas al estar en contacto………………

S. Chibimoon: no puede ser, en verdad eres tú…….

Zombie: red arrow!!!!!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ten cuidado S. Chibimoon!!!

Y Sailor Moon empuja a S. Chibimoon para hacerla a un lado del poder lanzado por el zombie pero Sailor Moon sale lastimada…………….

S. Chibimoon: Serena!!!

Tuxedo Mask: no puede ser…….Serena!!

Josh: no estás poniendo atención Endymión!! –tirando con un golpe de espada a Tuxedo Mask-

Y en eso…………..

Zombie: red arrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: no puedo moverme….Darien!!! –mirando como el poder del zombie iba directo hacia ella-

Tuxedo Mask: Serena, nooo!!!

Y de la nada un enorme campo de energía se colocó delante de Sailor Moon, eliminando completamente el poder del zombie………….

S. Chibimoon: qué fue eso?!!

Tuxedo Mask: Serena!!

Eternal Sailor Moon: pero qué?

Josh: no te atrevas zombie!!!!!!! –aún con los brazos hacia arriba, con los cuales creaba el campo de energía-

S. Chibimoon: Josh!!!

Zombie: red….arrow!!!

Josh: no permitiré que lastimes a mi……ahhhh –recibiendo el poder del zombie-

Eternal Sailor Moon: Josh!!!

Josh: huye por favor –dijo débilmente-

Eternal Sailor Moon: no lo haré, ya verás zombie……..por favor cristal de plata –con las manos en alto- regresa a la normalidad a este zombie!!!!!!!!!!

Zombie: noooo!!!!!!!!

Y el zombie regresa a la normalidad, y en unos segundos llegan las demás sailor scouts……….

Deliver me, loving and caring.

Deliver me, giving and sharing.

Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

Josh:_ porqué hice eso?, porqué la defendí….._quien rayos soy?!! –colocando sus manos en su cabeza-

S. Chibimoon: Joshi!! –acercándose a él-

Josh: quién eres tú?, no te me acerques

S. Chibimoon: por favor Joshi, se que eres tú, trata de recordar, te he estado buscando

Josh: recordar?, recordar qué?!!!

S. Chibimoon: recordar quién soy yo, recordar tu vida, nuestra vida, por favor Joshi, aún que estés más grande ahora, sé que todavía vive el niño que quiero ahí adentro, por favor –con los ojos llorosos-

Josh: no, no……no!!!!!!!, aléjate de mí!!! –y desaparece entre la oscuridad-

S. Chibimoon: Joshi, no te vayas!!!!!!!!!!!! –cayendo de rodillas-

Tuxedo Mask: estás bien Serena?

Eternal Sailor Moon: si, sólo un poco débil, eso es todo

Tuxedo Mask: mi princesa –abrázandola-

Eternal Sailor Moon: S. Chibimoon…….

Amy: creo que debemos irnos

Lita: ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer

Mina: lo mejor será recuperar fuerzas, pues ahora el enemigo es más fuerte

Rei: es increíble, ni todas juntas pudimos contra un solo zombie

Darien: debemos encontrar pronto a esa persona que posee los sueños y detener a Josh y a Dark Prince

Rini: _Joshi…….._

Serena: Rini, estás bien?

Rini: si, sólo estoy algo cansada, luego te veo Serena, voy a la casa –y salió corriendo-

Serena: Rini!!!

Rei: déjala sola un rato Serena

Serena: pero...

Darien: Rei tiene razón, algo le está pasando a Rini y no podemos ayudarla hasta que nos diga que sucede, mientras tanto debemos dejar que recapacite

Serena: está bien

En la entrada de la casa de los Tsukino…………………….

Rini: _Joshi…….te he encontrado al fin, no pienso perderte, voy a ayudarte lo prometo, no tengo idea que fue lo que te hicieron, pero prometo traerte de vuelta_ –con los lágrimas en sus ojos y mirando al cielo-

En el departamento de Darien…………………………….

Serena: al fin, llegamos

Darien: si, auch –apoyándose contra la pared-

Serena: Darien!!, qué tienes?

Darien: sólo es un herida en el hombro no te preocupes

Serena: déjame ver

Darien: no es nada, en serio

Serena: quieres dejar de ser testarudo –quitándole el saco y la camisa-, estás sangrando mucho, voy por unas vendas

Después de unos minutos………………………………

Darien: auch, eso duele

Serena: y decías que no era nada –terminando de colocar el vendaje-

Darien: gracias –sonrojado por el hecho de no traer una camisa encima-

Serena: vaya, acaso el Sr. Chiba está sonrojado

Darien: ehhh –algo nervioso-

Serena: -acercándose provocativamente al oído de él- Sr. Chiba, usted no está en posición de sonrojarse, ya he visto la mejor parte de usted, bueno a decir verdad, todo es perfecto, jejeje

Darien: y sigue provocándome Srita. Tsukino –mirándola seductoramente-

Serena: que se le va a hacer, eres tan guapo que no puedo evitarl……

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, sus labios estaban en los de él. Darien la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el sofá, besando su cuello, sus hombros, su mejilla hasta darle pequeños besos en la oreja, lo cual hizo que Serena sintiera gran satisfacción…………….

Darien: creo que he descubierto tu punto débil princesa

Serena: aja, yo igual ya se él tuyo amor

Darien: en serio?

En eso Serena se levanta lentamente del sofá y se acerca al cuello de Darien, poco a poco sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuello, besando y acariciando con sus manos y haciendo que Darien se riera………………..

Serena: ya ves amor, te dije que sabía

Darien: eres una experta princesa, pero……podrías hacerlo de nuevo, jejeje

Serena: no, jeje, prefiero hacer algo primero

No sé tú

pero yo no dejo de pensar

ni un minuto me logro despojar

de tus besos, tus abrazos

de lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez.

Esos besos………cálidos, tiernos e intensos. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente, casi hasta perder el aliento, hasta sentir cada parte de sus bocas, de sus cuerpos, esas sensaciones encontradas de nuevo hacían su aparición, hasta que él se separó un momento de ella………

Darien: amor, me encantaría seguir con esto, pero creo que debo llevarte a casa

Serena: Darien, estoy muy………-respirando con dificultad-

Darien: yo igual Serena, pero debo llevarte a casa –igual de agitado-

Serena: acaso no quieres? –mirándolo tiernamente-

Darien: claro que quiero amor, pero si lo hacemos no podré dejarte ir nunca, jeje

Serena: me está retando Sr. Chiba?

Darien: no claro que no, jejeje

Serena: entonces, sígame –y tomándolo de la mano lo levantó del sillón-

Darien: a dónde vamos?

Serena: a un lugar dónde va cada noche Sr. Chiba

Darien: eh?

Y ahí estaban los dos, parados a la entrada de la alcoba de él……………………………

Darien: Serena, yo…

Serena: sólo bésame -colocando un dedo en los labios de él-

Y no hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces cuando Darien la acorraló contra la pared, besando su cuello y ella acariciaba su oscura cabellera, y en breves instantes él la levantó del suelo y la besó, Serena rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y él la sostuvo por la espalda, y sin ni siquiera mirar el camino, Darien llegó a su cama, mejor dicho la cama de Serena y de él, dónde por primera vez experimentaron la dicha de estar unidos por la pasión y el deseo, así la recostó cuidadosamente………….

No sé tú

pero yo quisiera repetir

el cansancio que me hiciste sentir

con la noche que me diste

y el momento que con besos construiste...

Darien: me encanta cuando me miras así –acostado encima de ella con sus brazos apoyados en la cama-

Serena: en serio? –con sus manos acariciando el pecho de él-

Darien: estás segura de esto amor?

Serena: ya te traje a la habitación amor, ahora te toca a ti dar el siguiente paso, jejeje

Darien: con que andamos muy rápido esta noche, ehh –mirándola seductoramente-

Serena: jeje, es que tengo que ir a ver si ya llegó Tuxedo Mask

Darien: ahh, si es cierto, me dijiste que le ibas a dar un beso apasionado

Serena: celoso?

Darien: algo, pero que tal si me lo das a mí mejor

Serena: ehhh, no sé, jejeje

Darien: bueno, entonces –levantándose de la cama-

Serena: Darien?

En eso Darien sacó una hermosa rosa roja y se transformó en Tuxedo Mask……………….

Tuxedo Mask: mejor?

Serena: eres increíble

Tuxedo Mask: y en qué estábamos?, a sí, en el beso apasionado –mirándola seductoramente-

Serena: puedo? –señalando la máscara de él-

Tuxedo Mask: si –asintiendo con la cabeza-

Serena: me gusta más así, sin máscara –tomándolo del rostro-

Darien: creo que entonces he dejado de ser Tuxedo Mask

Serena: aún así tendrá su beso apasionado

Darien: es bueno saberlo, jeje –acercándose a ella logrando que cayeran nuevamente en la cama-

Serena: Darien, te amo tanto

Darien: y yo a ti cabeza de chorlito, jeje

Serena: dilo otra vez

Darien: pensé que no te gustaba ese sobrenombre, jeje

Serena: no me gusta, pero todo lo que sale de tú boca es tan adorable

Darien: te adoro cabeza de chorlito

Una vez más esos besos tiernos y llenos de pasión se hicieron presentes, sus manos exploraban completamente sus cuerpos, Serena empezó a quitarle su saco y luego la camisa y él lentamente fue desabrochando la blusa de ella, y en unos instantes los dos quedaron en sólo ropa interior, y al terminar de quitarle la blusa a su amada, Darien quedó sorprendido del objeto que cargaba su princesa en una cadena que colgaba de su cuello y ella se dio cuenta…………….

Serena: jamás me lo quitaría por nada del mundo

Darien: mi amor, pensé que…………

Serena: esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor, es el regalo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida –tomando con sus manos el rostro de él-

Darien: sabes corazón, prefiero que esté en tu mano, puedo?

Serena: si

Cuidadosamente él se colocó en una posición cerca de ella y le quitó el collar que tenía el anillo, ese anillo tan especial con el cual le propuso matrimonio, y con el anillo en su mano la miró fijamente…………….

Darien: Serena, una vez más te pido que seas hoy y siempre la mujer de mi vida –colocándole el anillo-

Serena: Darien, no hay nada más que quiera que ser la mujer de tu vida, tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos

Darien: te amo Serena Tsukino

Serena: y yo a ti Darien Chiba

La besó lentamente, abrazándola tanto como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera de sus brazos, y ella separó su cara un poco de la de él, mirándolo tiernamente, esos ojos azules que la llenaban de felicidad, de alegría, de vida. Darien tomó la rosa roja y la recorrió por una mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su estómago, Serena solamente cerró sus ojos, disfrutando esas grandiosas sensaciones que sólo él, su amado príncipe, podía darle. El observaba como ella disfrutaba el roce de los pétalos de la rosa en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios para luego continuar besando todo el camino que había seguido la rosa…………

Serena: eso fue mejor, jeje

Darien: y ahora? –besando muchas veces el estómago de ella-

Serena: está bien, está bien, fue mucho pero mucho mejor, jejeje

Levantó su cabeza y la miró tiernamente, con su barbilla recostada en el estómago de ella, contemplando el rostro de su amada………….

Darien: eres tan hermosa Serena –mirándola con ojos de soñador-

Serena: ven aquí –le dijo tiernamente mientras con sus dos manos lo tomó de los brazos permitiendo que él estuviera completamente encima de ella-

Los dos se miraban intensamente, como si nada más en este mundo existiera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por inercia, como la primera vez. Darien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego dar paso al apasionado beso que tanto añoraban los dos. Serena repasaba una y otra vez con sus manos la espalda de él y el momento que tanto deseaban llegó, ellos nuevamente se encontraban haciendo el amor tan tierna y apasionadamente, sus cuerpos estaban completamente sincronizados y unidos, ella sólo suspiró para luego sujetarse fuertemente del cuerpo de él………………

No sé tú

pero yo te busco en cada amanecer

mis deseos no los puedo contener

en las noches cuando duermo

sin insomnio yo me enfermo.

Me haces falta mucha falta

no sé tú...

Darien: estás bien amor? –le preguntó en un susurro-

Serena: sí, no te preocupes –dijo muy despacito-

Darien: Serena..…..

Serena: no te detengas amor

Darien: te amo –besando tiernamente la punta de la nariz de ella-

Una y otra vez se entregaban a la pasión, sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados de sudor, y sus impulsos eran cada vez más grandes, sus cuerpos y sus almas necesitaban estar fusionados por la eternidad, no podían ni querían separarse uno del otro. Ella iba disfrutando ese mar de éxtasis que él le provocaba, y él estaba tan sumergido en ese mar, en ese océano de pasión desenfrenada………

Serena: dilo amor, tú puedes –dijo suavemente-

Darien: Serena!!!, mi amor!!! –decía en voz alta y agitado-

Serena: Darien!!! –abrazándolo fuertemente-

La luna empezaba a asomarse por la ventana, iluminando la habitación donde una vez más una pareja se entregaba en cuerpo y alma………………….

Serena: gracias mi príncipe

Darien: por?

Serena: por ser tuya una vez más

Darien: princesa, tú siempre serás mía así como yo siempre seré tuyo –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

Serena: estoy tan cansada mi amor –bostezando-

Darien: ven aquí amor –tomándola de la cintura de tal manera que ella quedará encima de él-

Serena: no estás cansado corazón?

Darien: bromeas, mi cuerpo está cansado pero mi corazón no deja de latir salvajemente por ti y mi mente te desea más de lo que te imaginas

Serena: te amo Darien y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, te amo, te amo, te amo –dijo en un susurro y con un último beso en el pecho de él cerró sus ojos-

Darien: yo igual te amo tanto Serena –besando la cabeza de ella y cerrando sus ojos-

Iluminados por el reflejo de la luna, se quedaron completamente dormidos, arropados con las sábanas, abrazados y soñando con un mañana en donde puedan estar juntos por siempre……

Lejos de ahí…………………

Josh: _es por eso……..., es por eso que recuerdo sus nombres, es por eso que la salvé…… -_llorando y colocando sus manos en su cabeza-

------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

_Rey Endymión: hijo, eres un gran chico, y muy fuerte para tu edad, es por eso que quiero que desarrolles todo tu potencial, y definitivamente esa espada es digna de ti, eres parte de la familia lunar y parte de mi familia, es por eso que ésta espada te pertenece desde antes de nacer_

_Reina Serenity: pequeño príncipe……..tú y la princesa son mis más grandes tesoros, son lo mejor de mi vida, sabes cariño….mi sueño siempre fue formar una familia a lado de tu papá y ahora los tengo a ustedes dos, mis pequeños tesoros_

_S. Chibimoon: recordar quién soy yo, recordar tu vida, nuestra vida, por favor Joshi, aún que estés más grande ahora, sé que todavía vive el niño que quiero ahí adentro, por favor –con los ojos llorosos-_

------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------

Josh: Rini…….Papá…….Mamá………..

**Continuará……………………….**

Y en _The Earth Princess´s Corner_:

Que tal ehhhh, los tengo suspirando?, los tengo emocionados?, jajaja, ahora sí , para aquellos que quería la verdad de Josh, satisfechos?, jejeje, ojalá les haya gustado este chapter, y con ustedes las respuestas a sus reviews:

_**Tiffani**_, hola chica!!!, estoy súper contenta, que bueno que cada capítulo de este fic te guste más, eso me emociona y me anima a escribir más, jajaja. Y aquí estamos como cada semana, ojalá este chapter te haya gustado. Cheers.

_**Ydiel**_, ayy amiga!!!, que te puedo decir, te quiero mucho, gracias por acompañarme con el sufrimiento de la semana pasada, esa semana si fue desesperante, pero aquí andamos al pie del cañón, muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!, que haría sin chicas como tú?, jeje, gracias por defender a nuestra pandita, jaja. Te gusto este chapter?, jejeje. Te mando besos y abrazos, cuídate.

_**EmmaRiddle**_, pobrecito Darien verdad?, jajajajaja, en este capítulo se ha recuperado al 101, sino pregúntale a Serena, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre al pendiente de este humilde fic, gracias amiga!!!!! Que bueno que escribo buenísimo, de eso se trata, jajaja. Besos.

_**Isabel**_, gracias por el apoyo linda!!!!!!!!!, que bueno que te guste este fic, te gusto este chapter?, jajaja, que bueno que te gustó la declaración de Endymión, verdad que es lindo?, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

_**Saly-luna**_, mi adorada Sandy!!!!!, mi compañera de todos los días, jejejeje, que te puedo decir, te gusto esta fábrica de miel?, jajaja, espero que sí, y te prometo tenerte emocionada por semana, jajaja, al menos hasta cada miércoles. Nos vemos al ratito, jajajaja. Besos.

P.D. Sí a la diabetes!!!!!!!!!!!!, jajaja

_**Cositas,**_ mi querida amiga!!!!

En serio no te gustó mi continuación?, cómo va a ser?, jajaja, y cómo que sueña? es por eso que me gusta que mis sueños se hagan realidad, jajajaja.

Ehhhh, días santos no comer carne, ehhhhh, bueno…….en el caso de Darien, puedo volverme atea y comer mucha pero mucha carne, jajajaja

Cuando nuestro querido Darien despertó de su pesadilla no estaba con Serena, estaba conmigo, por eso se tranquilizó muy rápido, sino pregúntale (celosa?), jajaja, bueno, creo que esa pregunta ya quedó contestada en este chapter

Ay dios, a poco ya te dí diabetes, jajajajajajaja, ni modos, detengo mi fábrica de miel?, ehhh, creo que no, jajaja.

Y claro que seguimos cada semana por aquí, aunque he estado pensando en mis continuaciones muy alternas!!!!, jaja, las pongo o no las pongo?, uhhh, (risa malvada), bueno, digamos que el nombre de Serena lo puedo cambiar por Celia, jajajaja

Ayy niña, jajaja, gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!!!, ojalá te haya gustado este chapter, te mando mucho besos.

_**Mikiaome**_, ay dios, ay dios, ay dios!!!!!!, no sabía, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, te hago reverencia, jejeje, Mamochas Forever!!!, y yo presumiéndote, sorry (con mi carita roja). Lo bueno que existe ese dicho ehhh, claro que te quiero!!! Que bueno que te guste este fic, dime, te gustó este chapter?, jajaja, me imagino que si, jejeje. Verdad que sí? mientras más trates mal a los chicos más andan detrás de una, jeje, vida de perros que quieren, jajaja. El enemigo es más antiguo de lo que te imaginas y Arthur es una figura importante en el pasado, presente y futuro. Bueno amiga, compatriota, socia (por Darien, ehh) muchos abrazos y estamos en contacto cada semana por aquí. Cheers.

_**jaz021**_, a ver senadora, jajaja, si o no?, cumplí con las dos cosas: 1. aquí ando como cada semana los miércoles y 2. estuvo súper ultra mega hiper chocolatoso mieloso este chapter?, bueno eso a tu decisión, jajajaja, yo creo que sí, verdad que sí? Esta red, te juro que va a dar un ataque cardíaco un día de estos, jajaja, la semana pasada fue fatal, de por sí les quedé mal unos días y luego la página no funciona, ahhhh (jalándome el cabello), creo que me quedé con menos cabello la semana pasada, jajajajajajajaja, espero recuperarlo con los reviews de este chapter, jeje, ojalá sean un montón, pero un montón, jejeje, me lo merezco no?, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y te mando muchos besos.

_**Bunny CK**_, verdad que no tardé?, jajaja, te gusto la miel?, más bien la fábrica de miel?, jajajaja. Claro, no hay mejor manera de esclarecer las cosas que mediante sueños jejeje y con mucha miel las cosas se esclarecen mejor no?, jajaja. Gracias por tus reviews. Cheers amiga.

_**Yamiana**_, una víctima más!!!!, jajajaja, gracias por todo tu apoyo, que bueno que te guste este fic, he recibido reviews de gente nueva, eso es bueno, pero luego se desaparecen, buaaaa, espero estés al pendiente de este humilde fic, prometo no fallarte, empezando por tener un capítulo nuevo por semana, jeje. Abrazos.

**_Usako-Suyi._** Palabras para una persona muy especial para mí……………….

Me preocupaste por 3 días, hasta el día de ayer que te escribí para preguntarte donde andabas y recibí un email donde me respondiste con incógnitas mundiales, jejeje. Lloré de la emoción por saber de ti nuevamente, hasta pensé "ay dios, le quedé mal un miércoles, ya no me va a querer", jejeje, pero ahí andas, estudiando, echándole ganas a la universidad, y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, incluso me acuerdo una charla que tuvimos y me dijiste "primero la tesis", jejeje, consejo que sigo al pie de la letra. Déjame decirte que las dos semanas pasadas fueron las mejores, porque al fin tuve el tiempo de platicar más contigo y con las mamochas, compartir más a mamo, jeje, aunque tus consejos de pasear a mamo por toda mi casa fue exhaustivo, pues seguí todos los lugares aconsejados, jajaja. Aunque no hubo un review tuyo pasado, buaaaaa, no te creas, jeje, yo jamás omitiré tu nombre de mi fic, incluso hasta lo puse al principio de este chapter (en la canción). Ya me puse sentimental, jajaja, bueno ya, más mamo en el siguiente capítulo, jeje. Y te van unos decretos,

Día 17 de Abril: Estando presentes mi adorado Darien (me lo prestaron pues una gran mamocha lo tiene este mes, jejejeje) y tu servidora, después de trabajar mucho (ehhhh, pero no en este decreto, jaja) proclamamos lo siguiente:

1. Darien en la cama: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2. No te desaparezcas mucho tiempo ehhh, puedes provocar severos daños a este corazoncito frágil de mamocha, jaja

3. Caso de Josh, resuelto!!!!!!!!!!!, ni te lo imaginabas quien era verdad?

4. Darien en la cama: genial, genial, genial, la pregunta es: en mí cama?, respuesta: si!!!!!

5. En serio, no te desaparezcas, jaja

6. La loquera de Serena: que te puedo decir, se le quitó de golpe, jeje

7. Me han demandado por robarme la fábrica de azúcar y por provocar exceso de diabetes, pero ya que, más diabetes en los siguientes chapters!!!!!!!!, es por eso que necesito a mi presidenta, jejeje

8. Darien en la cama: después de discutirlo mucho con mamo, definitivamente en la mía, jajajaja, eso dijo él, ehhhh (me van a matar las mamochas, no se crean ehhhh, Viva las Mamochas!!!!!)

9. Me he recuperado esta vez, corazoncito sano y salvo, pero grita para saber que andas ahí, jejejeje

Ya con ciertos puntos repetitivos de esta proclamación se queda mejor grabada la información, jajaja. Bueno, como siempre me dices, ahora te mando una cantidad de besos industriales. Te quiero **Suyi**.

**_Gaby Bunny. _**Hola amiga!!!!!, ya falta poquito para el viernes, jejeje, ojala te haya gustado este chapter, jejeje, miel a monton!!!!!!, jajajaja, no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que leas el fic, es por ustedes que escribo, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y espero te la hayas pasado genial en tu viaje. Besos y Abrazos.

**_Maritza_**. hola nena!!!, que te puedo decir, a mi igual me encantó como me quedó la escena de Serenity y Endymión, jajaja, y espero te haya gustado este chapter, miel, miel y más miel, viva la diabetes!!!!!, jajajaja, gracias por tus review!!!!!, estoy en el cielo por recibirlos, jajaja. Besos.

**_Erika Chiba_**, hola amiga!!!!!!!!!, ahora si, más tranquila?, jejeje, no creo verdad? y más cuando ya sabes quien es Josh, jajajajajajajaja. Espero te haya dado diabetes con este chapter, jajajajaaja, y no te preocupes, tú sabes que eres mi admiradora favorita, jejejeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!, que haría sin amigas como tú?, jeje, creo que me cuelgo, jajaja. Muchos besos y abrazos.


	13. Chapter 14: Tokio de Cristal en el pasad

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Increíble!!!, nunca había tenido tantos reviews, jeje, sigan así!!!!, recuerden mientras más reviews más miel!!, jeje. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por disfrutar mi fic!!!!!! Y sin más demora, para ustedes………….

Capitulo 14. Tokio de Cristal en el pasado

La Tierra ahora es un hogar pacífico y lleno de felicidad, ya han transcurrido algunos años desde que la maldad había hecho su aparición por última vez. Las personas de este planeta no podían estar más alegres. La paz reinaba en todo sus esplendor desde que dos jóvenes habían subido al trono, si así es, al trono de dicho planeta, un rey y una reina, herederos del poder más increíble del universo, gobernaban en armonía en la gloriosa ciudad conocida como…………..Tokio de Cristal……………….

Lita: vamos chicas apúrense!!! –corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento-

Mina: no lo puedo creer!!, porqué nos levantas temprano Lita, buaaaa, tengo mucho sueño -bostezando-

Lita: es por nuestro bien, además es necesario tener buena condición física

Amy: tienes mucha razón Lita, además es bueno levantarse temprano para que rinda más el día

Mina: pero tiene que ser a las 5 de la mañana!!!!

Rei: mejor deja de quejarte Mina, además ya no hay vuelta de hoja, ya estamos aquí

Amy: y por cierto, dónde estarán las demás chicas?

Lita: me imagino que han de estar entrenando con las espadas, ya ves como le gusta ese deporte a Haruka

Rei: y lo más probable es que Michiru también esté ahí

Amy: y Setsuna debe de estar cuidando como siempre, pobre, la responsabilidad de la puerta del tiempo es muy difícil

Mina: tengo mucho sueño!!!!!, dónde estará mi amiga que si me comprende!!, buaaa

Lita: sigues quejándote Mina?

Rei: además sabes que Serena no puede venir, no al menos por ahora

Mina: Serena igual se estaría quejando igual de este entrenamiento, además ya la tierra esta en paz

Amy: si Mina, pero no podemos confiarnos, recuerda que nuestro deber es proteger a la familia real

Rei: Amy tiene mucha razón

Mina: ya lo sé, pero esto es una injusticia!!!!

Lita: oigan por cierto, el Rey ya lo sabe?

Rei: pues, hablé con Serena y por la manera en que me esquiva al parecer aún no le dice

Mina: jajajaja, le va a dar el infarto al Rey cuando se entere

Amy: pues se lo tendrá que decir pronto, eso no se puede esconder por mucho tiempo, jejeje

Lita: nuestra Serena nunca cambiará, jaja, pero bueno, continuemos con el entrenamiento chicas!!!!

Haruka: heyy Michiru, has mejorado bastante, jejeje –levantándose del suelo-

Michiru: eso fue sarcasmo Haruka, no sólo tú sabes manejar bien la espada, jajaja –ayudando a su compañera a levantarse-

Haruka: me imagino que las chicas ya han de estar despiertas y entrenando

Michiru: es lo más probable, ya sabes como es Lita con ellas, jejeje

Haruka: me pregunto si la gatita se sentirá mejor

Michiru: pues ayer hablé con Amy y me dijo que se encontraba bien pero que aún no le ha dicho nada al Rey

Haruka: ahh que Reina tenemos, todo la ciudad lo sabe excepto el Rey, jajajaja

Michiru: vamos Haruka, no seas así, sabes que esas son cosas serias, además ya es toda una mujer y creo que muy madura

Haruka: eso si, le hizo bien salir del país por un tiempo, ahhhhh, a lo mejor en uno de esos viajes se divirtió más de la cuenta por segunda vez con el Rey, jajajajajajaja

Michiru: Haruka!!! que cosas piensas!!! –con la cara completamente roja-

Haruka: vamos linda, a poco no te gustaría divertirte así, jejeje –acercándose a ella-

Michiru: si sigues con esas ideas te volveré a ganar con la espada

Haruka: entonces eso es una apuesta, empecemos!!!! –colocándose en guardia-

Mientras en la alcoba real, una joven acababa de despertar……………………….

Luna: Reina Serenity…….

Reina Serenity: Luna, buenos días

Luna: buenos días Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity: vamos Luna, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen con tanta propiedad, jejeje

Luna: lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ahora eres una Reina Serena

Reina Serenity: jejeje, si

Luna: voy a ver si está listo el desayuno

Reina Serenity: no tengo mucha hambre Luna

Luna: sabes que debes comer bien Serena, las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti

Reina Serenity: estoy bien Luna

Luna: si pero has estado trabajando mucho con esto de los tratados junto con el Rey y ahora con esto nuevo……pues es necesario de que te cuides

Reina Serenity: si Luna, prometo cuidarme

Luna: entonces tienes que comer

Reina Serenity: muy bien –afirmando con la cabeza-

Luna: entonces en unos minutos les aviso

Reina Serenity: mejor bajamos en un rato, no quiero despertarlo todavía, ha trabajado mucho toda la semana

Luna: está bien, entonces nos vemos al rato

Reina Serenity: muy bien Luna, gracias

Unos minutos más tarde un joven despertaba de su largo sueño y se levantó al ver que su amada no estaba junto a él…………………..

Rey Endymión: amor?

Lookin' in your eyes

I see a paradise

This world that I found

Is to good to be true

Standin' here beside you

Want so much to give you

This love in my heart

And I'm feelin' for you

Y caminando hacia el balcón de la alcoba la encontró ahí parada, definitivamente la mejor vista para él, mejor que un amanecer o un atardecer, era el ver a su preciosa esposa, incluso lo mejor de todo para él era verla justo al momento de abrir sus ojos después de cada noche……….

Rey Endymión: ya despierta tan temprano preciosa –dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazándola por detrás y colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de ella-

Reina Serenity: buenos días amor –colocando su cara junto a la de él-

Rey Endymión: cómo amaneciste Serena?

Reina Serenity: muy bien, y tú?

Rey Endymión: pues, más o menos

Reina Serenity: más o menos? tuviste un mal sueño? –volteándose para quedar frente a él-

Rey Endymión: no precisamente, verás, sabes que me despierto de mal humor cuando no estás en la cama conmigo –mirándola seductoramente-

Reina Serenity: lo siento Darien, pero es que quería dejarte dormir, has trabajado mucho estos días y yo…. bueno, me perdonas?

Rey Endymión: no

Reina Serenity: no?

Rey Endymión: salvo que………

Reina Serenity: salvo qué?

Rey Endymión: con una condición

Reina Serenity: cuál?

Rey Endymión: quiero mi beso apasionado de buenos días o si no castigaré a la Reina la próxima vez que la vuelva a ver fuera de nuestra cama –mirándola tiernamente-

Reina Serenity: ohhh, las cosas que tengo que hacer con tal de no estar castigada, jejeje –con una carita con pucheros-

Rey Endymión: no vayas a sufrir mucho princesa, jejeje

Reina Serenity: para tú información majestad, ya no soy princesa soy Reina

Rey Endymión: ven aquí mi Reina –tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente-

Reina Serenity: vaya, hoy el Rey amaneció muy energético –respirando agitadamente por los besos de su amado-

Rey Endymión: qué te puedo decir?, jejeje, qué tal si………-y la levanta del suelo- continuamos con esta demostración energética en la cama?, jejeje

Reina Serenity: como diga su majestad, jejejeje –abrazándose de él-

Rey Endymión: definitivamente esta es la mejor manera de comenzar el día –besándola y abrazándola en la cama-

Reina Serenity: cómo mi amor? –quitándole su bata de dormir-

Rey Endymión: pues haciendo el amor contigo preciosa, jejeje

Reina Serenity: así es precioso –besando el cuello de él- esa es la mejor manera, jejejeje

Rey Endymión: me haces cosquillas, jajajaja –rodando en la cama junto con ella-

Reina Serenity: sólo necesite una noche contigo para saber tu punto débil Darien

Rey Endymión: te recuerdo que yo también me sé el tuyo desde nuestra primera vez, jeje Serena, jajaja, entonces qué?, lista o no allá voy mi Reina!!!! –jugando con ella debajo de las sábanas-

Reina Serenity: Darien, jajaja, suéltame, jejeje

Rey Endymión: y si no quiero?, jejeje

Reina Serenity: entonces me veré obligada a besarte hasta que te canses

Rey Endymión: entonces no te soltaré nunca, jajaja

Let them say we're crazy

I don't care about that

Put your hand in my hand

Baby don´t ever look back

Let the world around us

Just fall apart

Baby we can make it

If we're heart to heart

Y en ese momento se oye unos llantos de la habitación contigua………………………….

Reina Serenity: amor es………

Rey Endymión: deja voy yo –se viste y corriendo sale de la alcoba-

Pequeña Rini: papi!!!! -llorando-

Rey Endymión: qué pasa nena? –sentándose junto a su hija-

Pequeña Rini: pe…sa…di..lla -sollozando-

Rey Endymión: ya pasó amor –abrazando a su pequeña hija-

Pequeña Rini: tengo miedo –abrazada de su papá-

Rey Endymión: no te preocupes amor, sabes que eres mi nena favorita y que yo siempre te defenderé de cualquier pesadilla –dándole un beso en la cabeza a la niña-

En esos precisos instantes una joven estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación de la pequeña dama, viendo como su papá consolaba tiernamente a su pequeña de apenas tres años de edad, y con esa escena en el aire, se retiró………………..

Rey Endymión: _Serena_…………………

En el comedor………………………………………………….

Luna: Reina Serenity, el desayuno está listo

Reina Serenity: gracias Luna, podrías avisarles a mi esposo y a mi hija

Luna: por supuesto

Reina Serenity: gracias

Después de un rato…………………………………..

Rini: que rico huele!!!! –acercándose a la mesa-

Rey Endymión: come hijita que tengo que irme con mami para trabajar

Rini: si papi

Rey Endymión: por cierto, donde está tu mamá?

Luna: se fue temprano Darien

Rey Endymión: se fué?, pero si su desayuno está casi completo –observando el asiento de su esposa-

Luna: dijo que tenía unas cosas por atender, pero hay algo que debes saber Darien, Serena no ha estado comiendo bien

Rey Endymión: cómo? _pero que le pasa a mi Serena………_

Rei: hola Reina!!!!

Reina Serenity: Rei, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, jejeje

Rei: sabes que es por respeto Serena, jajaja

Reina Serenity: ahhh, ahora si hay respeto

Rei: ehhh pensándolo bien……..no cabeza de chorlito, jajaja –sacándole la lengua-

Reina Serenity: no me digas cabeza de chorlito –sacándole la lengua también-

Lita: de verás que ustedes no cambiarán, jajaja

Amy: hola Serena, cómo sigues?

Reina Serenity: muy bien Amy, sólo un poco cansada, jejeje

Mina: pues como no Serenita, si de la cama del Rey no sales, jajaja

Todas: Mina!!!!!

Reina Serenity: tú nunca cambiarás Mina, jajajajaja –con una gotitas en la cabeza-

Lita: en serio estás bien Serena?

Reina Serenity: claro

Rei: ya hablaste con Darien?

Reina Serenity: pues….la verdad….es que no he tenido tiempo

Amy: tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir Serena

Reina Serenity: sólo denme tiempo chicas, está bien?

Haruka: hola chicas!!!!

Michiru: hola!!

Reina Serenity: Haruka, Michiru!!!

Haruka: hola gatita

Michiru: cómo sigues Serena?

Reina Serenity: muy bien, incluso lista para trabajar, jajaja

Mina: pues entonces no estás bien Sere, jajajajaja

Reina Serenity: vas a ver Mina

Haruka: entonces nos vamos gatita?

Reina Serenity: si!!

Rei: a dónde van?

Reina Serenity: necesito arreglar unos asuntos de estado y le he pedido a Haruka que me acompañe

Amy: sólo cuídate Serena si?

Reina Serenity: sabes que si Amy, jeje, nos vemos al rato chicas!!!! –saliendo corriendo junto con Haruka-

En el palacio……………………….

Rey Endymión: listo princesa?

Pequeña Rini: si papi –arreglándose-

Rey Endymión: Artemis?

Artemis: si?

Rey Endymión: podrías hacerme un favor?

Artemis: por supuesto

Rey Endymión: podrías llevar a mi hija con su tutor

Artemis: claro, vamos pequeña

Pequeña Rini: si!!, adiós papi

Rey Endymión: adiós princesa, cuídate mucho –dándole un beso en la frente a si hija-

Luna: te vas Artemis? –entrando a la habitación-

Artemis: si, debo llevar a esta preciosa con su tutor, nos vemos al rato Luna –dándole un beso a Luna-

Pequeña Rini: adiós Luna

Luna: adiós pequeña dama

Rey Endymión: Luna?

Luna: qué sucede Darien?

Rey Endymión: aún no sabes dónde puede estar Serena?

Luna: no, aún no, pero lo más probable es que este con las chicas

Rey Endymión: qué raro?, pero si sabía que teníamos trabajo con esto de los asuntos de estado

Luna: quieres qué vaya por ella?

Rey Endymión: pensándolo bien, mejor no, iré yo, gracias Luna

Luna: de nada

En el comedor…………………………..

Mina: esto si es vida!!! –comiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso-

Amy: no comas tanto Mina, te puedes atragantar

Mina: no…..me……im…por…ta…jajaja, es…to…es…ta…..bi…en…..ri…co, jeje –comiendo entre cada palabra-

Lita: lo bueno es que te sacamos a hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas, jajaja

Mina: qué insinúas Lita? –mirándola retadoramente-

Michiru: estás bien Rei?

Rei: si Michiru, es sólo que me preocupa un poco Serena

Lita: todas estamos preocupadas por ella, pero vas a ver que estará bien, además es Serena, jeje

Rei: si pero me preocupa que no le diga nada a Darien

Mina: esto es muy raro, además es una gran noticia, no entiendo porque se lo esconde a Darien

Amy: bueno, una vez platicando con ella me dijo que no era el momento oportuno para esto

Lita: cómo qué el momento oportuno?

Michiru: a lo mejor es por que el trabajo que tienen como soberanos es agobiante, y además está la pequeña dama

Rei: no entiendo eso, sabe que Darien la comprenderá

Cuando de pronto llega alguien al comedor…………………………………..

Rey Endymión: qué comprenderé?

Todas se quedaron pasmadas del susto, hasta a Mina se le atragantó la comida y las demás estaban completamente nerviosas……………………….

Rey Endymión: hola chicas

Rei: hola, jejeje

Rey Endymión: por qué tan nerviosas el día de hoy?

Rei: nerviosas, nosotras, ehh, claro que no, jejeje, verdad chicas?

Lita: si, si, cómo qué nerviosas?, jaja, sólo estamos….ehhh

Amy: cansadas!!!, si , si, cansadas del entrenamiento

Rey Endymión: Mina?

Mina: ho….la, jeje, es que está bien rica la comida que no puedo dejar de comer, jejeje

Rey Endymión: y que comprenderé chicas?

Rei: ehhh –tragando un poco de saliva-

Lita: pues que….. –mirando por todas partes como buscando la respuesta-

Michiru: que Serena se tuvo que ir con Haruka por un asunto de estado –dijo rápidamente-

Rey Endymión: ahhh, con razón, llevo media mañana buscándola

Mina: si, Haruka vino por ella

Rey Endymión: ahh, está bien, entonces creo que iré a arreglar otras cosas, creo que está en buenas manos

Amy: y la pequeña dama?, está bien?

Rey Endymión: si, está en clases con su tutor, pero ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas estos días

Rei: jejeje, igual que la mamá, se asusta con los mounstros

Rey Endymión: si, jeje, pero cuando le cuento la leyenda de Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts se queda dormida en un instante, jeje

Lita: vaya que si tienes bien consentida a la princesa

Rey Endymión: pues, jejeje, qué puedo decir?, esa niña es mi adoración, jejeje –con una mano en su cabeza-

Todas se miraron una a la otra, sorprendidas por las palabras del Rey Endymión……………

Rey Endymión: sucede algo? –mirándolas de manera extraña-

Lita: no nada, jejeje

Amy: sabes que no puedes consentir tanto a la pequeña dama Darien, ya ves que pasó cuando fue al pasado

Rey Endymión: lo sé, jeje, pero no puedo evitarlo

Cuando de repente alguien llega corriendo al comedor……………………………

Rey Endymión: Artemis?

Artemis: majestad….chicas…..es Serena -agitado-

Rey Endymión: Serena?, qué sucede con Serena?, dónde está mi Serena? -desesperado-

Artemis: está en el hospital

Rei: en el hospital?

Amy: qué sucedió?

Lita: cómo que en hospital?

Mina: Serena…..

Michiru: pero Haruka estaba con ella

Artemis: Haruka me aviso, está con Serena

Rey Endymión: Serena…….debo ir –y salió corriendo de ahí-

Amy: Artemis, es lo que creo que es

Artemis: si Amy

En el hospital…………………………………………………

Enfermera: aquí tiene doctor, los análisis de la Reina

Doctor: gracias, alguien ya le avisó al Rey de lo sucedido

Enfermera: si, el joven Artemis fue al palacio a dar la noticia

Rey Endymión: doctor? -agitado-

Doctor: majestad, que gusto –haciendo una reverencia-

Rey Endymión: dónde está mi esposa?

Doctor: ella está en la habitación descansando, todo está bien majestad, los dos están bien –tratando de tranquilizar al Rey-

Rey Endymión: los dos?, Haruka también está……..

Haruka: yo estoy bien –saliendo de la habitación-

Doctor: me refería a su hijo majestad

Rey Endymión: mi qué?!!! –muy, pero muy sorprendido-

Doctor: su hijo Rey Endimión, muchas felicidades

Rey Endymión: hi…jo? –dijo casi sin poder articular otra palabra-

Doctor: así es, la Reina tiene 3 meses

Rey Endymión: 3 meses!!!!!, Haruka sabías algo de esto? –mirando inquisidoramente a Haruka-

Doctor: pues creo que me retiro, vendré a ver a la Reina en un rato, y nuevamente muchas felicidades majestad

Rey Endymión: me puedes decir qué significa esto?

Haruka: pues, yo, perdóname Darien, pero Serena nos pidió que no te mencionáramos nada

Rey Endymión: nos?, las otras lo saben también entonces!!! –con voz de indignado-

Haruka: creo que ahora eso no es lo importante Darien, Serena está allá dentro

Rey Endymión: está bien, está bien, perdóname, es que esto es……

Haruka: ya ve a verla –empujándolo hacia la habitación-

Rey Endymión: gracias por ayudarla

Haruka: todo por mi gatita, ahora ya entra!!!

La habitación era enorme, con todas las comodidades para una Reina, pero a pesar de su gran espacio, la Reina Serenity se encontraba descansando en la cama, viendo hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo, como esperando una solución de cómo podría explicarle a su esposo de esta gran noticia, cuando de repente alguien entró a su habitación………………..

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Reina Serenity: Darien……….-mirando hacia la puerta-

Rey Endymión: Serena tienes idea del susto qué me has dado? –parado en la entrada de la habitación-

Reina Serenity: yo…..

Rey Endymión: cómo pudiste Serena?, es qué acaso no soy tu esposo?, acaso no merezco……..? –mirando hacia el suelo-

Reina Serenity: Darien…….yo…….perdóname –comenzando a llorar-

Rey Endymión: acaso no merezco saber que de nuevo me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del universo!!! –dándole una tierna sonrisa-

Reina Serenity: Darien……..

Rey Endymión: mi Serena, mi princesa, mi Reina –acercándose a ella y dándole un beso entre cada palabra-

Reina Serenity: pensé que ibas a disgustarte con esto

Rey Endymión: estás bromeando verdad? -abrazándola-

Reina Serenity: es que cómo tenemos mucho trabajo y además tenemos que ver por Rini, yo pensé……

Rey Endymión: sabes amor? –acercándose a su oído- por mi podríamos tener 100 hijos más, jejeje

Reina Serenity: pues los tendrás tú amor, a menos que quieras quedar sin manos

Rey Endymión: ehhhh, con Rini me apretaste la mano muy fuerte Serena, jejeje, pero por el placer de tener más hijos contigo podría soportar ese dolor, jajaja –juntando su frente a la de ella-

Reina Serenity: te quiero tanto amor

I'm so glad I found you

I'm not gonna lose you

What ever it takes

I will stay here with you

Take it to the good times

See it trough the bad times

Whatever it takes that's what I'm gonna do

Rey Endymión: no lo puedo creer, ahora voy a tener a dos pequeños consentidos, jeje –besando la pancita de Serena-

Reina Serenity: me haces cosquillas Darien, jejeje

Rey Endymión: que bien!!!, otro punto débil, jajaja

Reina Serenity: jejeje, ahora si me estoy poniendo celosa

Rey Endymión: tú sabes princesa que te consiento como a ninguna –acariciando su mejilla-

Reina Serenity: ni en un hospital se comporta Sr. Chiba, jejeje

Rey Endymión: que puedo decir, la Sra. Chiba sigue provocándome, jajaja, además la cama es muy grande y no hemos terminado con el asunto de la mañana, jajaja

Reina Serenity: ven aquí mi Darien –besándolo apasionadamente-

Rey Endymión: te amo Serena Chiba, jeje –respondiéndole los besos-

Let 'em say we're crazy what do they know

Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go

Let the world around us just fall apart

Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

El ambiente romántico estaba en su punto, cuando de pronto entran a la habitación……………

Mina: de verás que ustedes no tienen vergüenza, jajaja

Rei: qué bárbaros, jajaja

Lita: ayy chicas, no ven que están celebrando la buena nueva

Haruka: y yo pensando que nada más se iban a saludar, jeje

Michiru: pero si se estaban saludando, jajaja

Amy: felicidades a ustedes dos, jejeje

Los reyes estaban increíblemente sonrojados por las palabras de bienvenida de sus amigas…….

Reina Serenity: ayy chicas

Rei: muchas felicidades Serena!!

Mina: que alegría!!!

Amy: y qué tal Darien?

Rey Endymión: estoy……aún no lo puedo creer, voy a hacer papá de nuevo!!!! –dándole muchos besos en la mejilla a Serena-

Lita: ya ves Serena, y tú tenías miedo

Reina Serenity: no sé en que estaba pensando, jeje

All that I need is you

All that I ever need

And all that I want to do

Is hold you forever

Ever and ever

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde aquella maravillosa noticia, el bebé tan esperado ya era todo un principito, atractivo para muchas princesitas de la tierra, el niño era igual físicamente a su papá, ojos azules, cabello negro aunque igual de travieso que su mamá, tenía ese brillo que sólo la Reina Serenity poseía, alegre, muy sonriente, lleno de energía, sin lugar a dudas esas características eran atractivas………………..

Joshi: que no me digas así!!!! –gritando muy enojado-

Rini: enano, enano, enano, jajaja, qué vas a hacer?, ir corriendo con mami?, jejeje

Joshi: déjame en paz

Reina Serenity: qué sucede aquí? –llegando al jardín de juegos-

Joshi: mami!!! –corriendo hacia ella-

Reina Serenity: qué pasa mi amor? –abrazando a su pequeño-

Joshi: Rini no me quiere dejar jugar

Reina Serenity: Rini?

Rini: vamos mamá, Joshi es muy chico para cruzar el pasamanos

Reina Serenity: ven mi amor!! –levantando a Joshi-

Joshi: viva!!, ya alcancé, viste Rini –sacándole la lengua-

Rini: sólo porque mi mamá te ayudó –igual sacándole la lengua-

Joshi: es mi mamá!!!, mía, mía, mía –abrazándola fuertemente-

Rey Endymión: quién es tuya hijo? –llegando al jardín de juegos-

Rini: papi!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo-

Rey Endymión: hola princesa –correspondiendo el abrazo-

Rini: ya ves Joshi, el es mi papi!!

Joshi: y qué?, yo tengo a mi mami!!!

Reina Serenity: ayy hijo, tienes mucha fuerza –soportando el abrazo fuerte de su hijo-

Joshi: es que te quiero mucho mami –dándole muchos besos en la mejilla a su mamá-

Reina Serenity: y yo te amo mi pequeño príncipe, y cómo te fue amor?

Rey Endymión: muy bien –acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso-

Joshi: heyyy, es mía, mía, mía –colocando sus manos en la cara de su papá para evitar el beso-

Reina Serenity: Joshi, no seas así con papá

Rey Endymión: si Joshi, no seas así conmigo, y menos cuando te tengo un regalo –mirando tiernamente a su hijo-

Joshi: regalo?, papi!!! –lanzándose a los brazos de su papá-

Rey Endymión: vaya!!, ahora si soy tu papi?, jejejeje

Joshi: yo también te quiero papi

Reina Serenity: acaso le vas a dar la espada tan pronto? –hablándole al oído a su esposo-

Rey Endymión: cómo supiste?

Reina Serenity: pues llevas diciendo eso desde el día que nació, jejeje

Joshi: regalo!!!

Rey Endymión: muy bien campeón, vamos por tu regalo

Reina Serenity: no seas muy estricto con el Darien

Rey Endymión: no amor, vamos campeón

Joshi: pero primero –acercándose a su mamá para darle un beso- adiós mami

Reina Serenity: adiós mi pequeño príncipe, cuídate

Rey Endymión: a no!!, yo también quiero mi beso

Reina Serenity: entonces venga para acá mi príncipe grande –acercándose a Darien para después darle un beso apasionado-

Joshi: papi!!! –jalándolo del brazo-

Rey Endymión: si campeón allá voy, nos vemos al rato amor

Reina Serenity: cuídense...Rini?

Rini: si mamá

Reina Serenity: vamos, tengo que llevarte con tu tutor

Rini: ahh, no quiero ir, además Joshi no irá –haciendo pucheros-

Reina Serenity: él irá más tarde, vamos princesa, y luego vamos por un helado si?

Rini: si!!!

El tiempo corría rápidamente, y el tan esperado festival de invierno ya estaba a punto de comenzar, los preparativos estaban ya casi listos, era una de las celebraciones más importantes para Tokio de Cristal………………….

Reina Serenity: alguien ha visto a Joshi? –con cara de preocupación-

Rei: no te preocupes Serena, seguro sólo salió a jugar

Reina Serenity: pero no estaba en el jardín

Mina: tranquila Serena

Rey Endymión: qué sucede?

Reina Serenity: Darien no encuentro a Joshi –abrazándolo-

Rey Endymión: tranquila Serena, si quieres voy a buscarlo –ofreciéndole una mirada tierna-

Mientras en la ciudad, entre el multitud de gente preparando las fiestas, un chico seguía a una chica……………………..

Joshi: hola? –dirigiéndose a la chica-

Chica: hola

Joshi: podrías decirme tu nombre?

Chica: porqué?

Joshi: es que…bueno…..eres muy linda y me gustaría saber tú nombre –muy sonrojado-

Y no era del nada mentira, la chica era simplemente una hermosura de mujer, un poco más grande que el mismo Joshi, de cabellos dorados como el sol, sus ojos de un azul cielo y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco………………

Chica: y si no quiero?

Joshi: disculpa, no quería molestarte

Chica: es que acaso le gusto al príncipe de la tierra y de la luna?

Joshi: cómo dijiste?

You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why

Chica: lo que oístes, aunque pensándolo bien, no eres tan guapo como tu papá

Joshi: oye!!

Chica: vamos pequeño, no quise ofenderte

Joshi: no soy pequeño!!!

Chica: pero tú papá si es todo un hombre, me sorprendería que no tuviera otra mujer, jajaja

Joshi: cállate, él quiere mucho a mi mami!!!

Chica: y dime…..estás seguro de eso?

Joshi: claro –algo inseguro de su respuesta-

Chica: te propongo algo niño, no te gustaría tener el poder de protegerla de cualquier peligro, digamos que hasta suplir a tu papi en sus deberes de proteger a tu mami

Joshi: quién rayos eres tú? –sacando su espada-

Chica: tranquilo, no quiero pelear, sólo quiero ayudarte con tu pequeño problema

Joshi: yo no tengo ningún problema!! –apuntando a la chica con su espada-

Chica: estás seguro?, dime Joshi, tu mamá te quiere?

Joshi: claro que me quiere!!!

Chica: seguro?, te quiere igual que a tu papá?

Joshi: ……. –sin poder decir ninguna palabra-

Chica: vamos Joshi, dime, no te gustaría tener el poder de vencer a tu papá y proteger a tu mamá

Joshi: no!!, yo quiero mucho a mi papá!!!

Chica: si eso es verdad, porqué te hace entrenar tan duro y trata mejor a tu hermana que a tí ehh?

Joshi: cállate!! –bajando su espada-

Chica: vamos principito, acepta este poder que te estoy ofreciendo, el poder oscuro de la galaxia

Joshi: no, jamás!!!, yo quiero a mi familia!!!!

Chica: tú los quieres, pero estás seguro que ellos te quieren a ti?

De repente un aura maligna rodea a Joshi dejándolo indefenso…………………….

Joshi: mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

Mientras en el palacio……………………..

Reina Serenity: Joshi!!!!!!!!!

Rini: mamá?

Haruka: qué sucede gatita?

Reina Serenity: es mi Joshi……….está en problemas -llorando-

Michiru: tranquilízate Serena, las chicas fueron a buscarlo

Rini: además mi papi fue a buscarlo también, tranquila mami –abrazando a su mamá-

Reina Serenity: Joshi……………..

Y en la ciudad…………….

Rei: Joshi!!!!

Amy: pero dónde estará?

Rei: chicas, siento un aura maligna!!!

Lita: qué?

Rey Endymión: encontraron a Joshi?

Mina: aún no

Rei: Darien, siento un aura maligna

Rey Endymión: en dónde?

Rei: por allá –señalándo el lugar-

Rey Endymión: vamos!! -corriendo-

¿?: todo tuyo –arrojándole algo a los brazos-

Dark Prince: está seguro de esto amo –cargando al príncipe Josh-

¿?: esto fue muy fácil, quién diría que transformarme en la viva imagen de la Reina cuando era joven iba a atraer al principito, jajajajajaja

Dark Prince: pero ya es todo adulto –observando detenidamente a Josh-

¿?: mis poderes son más increíbles de lo que te imaginas

Dark Prince: fue buena idea apoderarnos de los espejos de las otras tres sailors, jajaja

¿?: esa es la manera de traspasar los límites del tiempo mi estimado Dark Prince, pero bueno, manos a la obra, acabemos con el pasado, jajaja

Cuando de repente………………….

Eternal Sailor Mars: alto ahí!!

Dark Prince: rayos –volteando a ver a la scout-

Eternal Sailor Mercury: quiénes son ustedes?

¿?: Dark Prince llévatelo de aquí, al pasado, ya me deshice de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ahora me encargaré de las intrusas

Dark Prince: como diga amo –y sale corriendo de ahí-

Eternal Sailor Júpiter: tú no vas a ningún lado –deteniendo a Dark Prince-

¿?: quítense de su camino –lanzando un poder-

Eternal Sailor Venus: jamás podrás con nosotras quien quiera que seas

¿?: eso creen ustedes jajajajaja, sal de aquí Dark Prince

Casi se salía con la suya cuando aparece una rosa en escena………………..

Rey Endymión: suelta de inmediato a ese joven –señalando al príncipe que llevaba en sus brazos Dark Prince-

Dark Prince: Rey Endymión, nos volvemos a ver

Rey Endymión: quién rayos eres tú?

Dark Prince: un antiguo amigo podrías decir, jajaja

¿?: es ahora o nunca, sal de aquí Dark Prince

Rey Endymión: alto ahí –quedando frente a Dark Prince y observando a la persona que llevaba en sus brazos- no puede ser!!!!

Dark Prince: ahora es mío, jajajaja –saltando lejos de ahí-

Rey Endymión: devuélveme a mi hijo!!!!!!!

Y en un instante Dark Prince desaparece de la escena…………………..

Rey Endymión: Joshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿?: jajajaja, ahora no podrán hacer nada, muy bien mis queridos héroes, tal vez aquí no podré derrotarlos pero si lo haré en el pasado, jajajajaja –y desaparece entre las sombras-

Rey Endymión: mi hijo –cayendo de rodillas-

Eternal Sailor Mars: Darien……..

Rey Endymión: mi hijo…….qué le voy a decir a Serena? –con sus manos en su rostro-

Eternal Sailor Mercury: debemos ir a la puerta del tiempo

Eternal Sailor Júpiter: yo iré contigo

Eternal Sailor Venus: yo igual, Mars acompaña al Rey al palacio

Eternal Sailor Mars: muy bien

En el palacio………………………….

Rini: papá!!!!

Reina Serenity: Darien……...-corriendo hacia él-

Rey Endymión: ………..-sin decir ninguna palabra-

Reina Serenity: mi hijo, mi Joshi, lo encontraron? –con una mirada de desesperación-

Rey Endymión: Serena, nuestro hijo………se lo han llevado –con una cara de dolor profundo-

Reina Serenity: qué?!!!, díganme que es una broma!!!!, es una broma verdad?!!!! –sujetando con fuerza a Darien- quién se llevo a mi hijo?!!!!

Rei: no lo sabemos Serena, pero las demás han ido a la puerta del tiempo

Haruka: a la puerta del tiempo?

Rei: al parecer nuestros enemigos vienen del pasado

Michiru: del pasado?

Rini: entonces Joshi está rumbo al pasado?

Rei: es lo más probable, las chicas fueron a averiguar

Reina Serenity: Darien, qué vamos a hacer? nuestro hijo –llorando amargamente-

Rey Endymión: mi amor, te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste –abrazando a su esposa-

Mientras en el pasado…………………………………

Josh: perdónenme papás……….perdónenme –llorando solo-

You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right

**Continuará…………………………….**

Canciones:

1. _Nothing's gonna stop us now (Starship)_

2. _Everybody's Changing (Keane)_

De nuevo en The Earth Princess´s Corner:

_**Bunny CK**_, hola amiga!!!, qué te puedo decir?, jejeje, hasta yo misma leo una y otra vez el chapter pasado, jajaja, a mi me encantó, jejeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y no te me mueras de diabetes!!!!, jeje, necesito que sigas leyendo todavía, jajaja. Gracias por tus reviews!!!. Besos.

_**Erika C**__**hiba**_, hola amiguísima!!!!!, si o no valió la desesperación del msn el miércoles pasado?, jajaja, y creo que con este chapter quedó súper clarísimo el asunto del príncipe de la tierra y de la luna, jajaja. Qué te puedo decir?, sino muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!, pero bueno se acabaron los pretendientes de Serena……..o no?, jajaja, para más información sigue leyendo……….Sailor Moon Dreams!!!!!!!!!, jajaja. Gracias por todo Erika, eres una niña fenomenal!!!. Cheers.

P.D. por pleaseeeee!! (de rodillitas) tú fic me tiene en suspenso, ya quiero saber que pasa con la "amistad" de Serena y Darien!!!!!, jeje

_**MARITZA**_, hola chica!!!!, gracias por todos tus reviews!!!, tú siempre bien atenta!!!, jaja, que te puedo decir, la pareja más tierna del universo tenía que dar nacimiento a un pedacito de chocolatito igual al papá, jajaja, a parte de Rini, no?, mejor me quedó con Joshi, jejeje, es mejor que Rini, no?, jaja. Hasta a mi me dio celos escribir esa parte romántica de Serena y Darien, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho.

_**Saly-luna**_, ohh lalaaa, mi colaboradora!!!, jajaja, cómo has estado?, andamos bien perdidas, verdad?, jeje, no te preocupes por las dudas del fic, por lo menos ya tienes la respuesta de una, ahora falta menos, jeje. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos por msn.

_**Isabel**_, que bueno que te parezca estupendo!!!!, hasta tengo la carita roja, jajaja, muchas gracias por los ánimos!!!, tú siempre al pendiente de este humilde fic, y claro que habrá más peleas, mucho más!!! Y de escenas de Serena y Darien…….pues……..que te digo….están a punto de demandarme por robarme fábricas de miel en todos los países, jajajaja. Cheers.

_**YDIEL. **_Mi amiga en la buenas y en las malas!!!!, valió la pena nuestro sufrimiento verdad?, jajaja, me encanta estar en contacto seguido contigo, viva el msn!!!! Y sabes que me estoy empezando a adorar yo misma, jajaja, porqué? Porque hasta te he enviciado a leer en plenas clases!!!!!, jejeje. Recuerda, Darien es omnipotente, por eso a lo mejor Katy ni se dio cuenta, jajajajaja. Te adoro Anaís!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.D. Lee hasta debajo de esta sección, jeje

_**Cositas**_, jajaja, amiga!!!, te deje en shock, jajajaja. También Darien sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere, jajaja, sino pregúntame, jajajajajaja. Claro que era injusto que la mejor pareja del universo se quedará sin un angelito tan precioso como Joshi, me gusta más que Rini, jejeje, ya es hora que Darien sufra un poquito de celos como Serena sufrió con Rini, jejeje. Pobre de tu hermano………jaja, lero, lero, jajaja, que bueno que raptaste la lap, jajajajaja. Pobre de tú novio……..jejeje, digamos que lo has hecho nuevamente muy feliz, pero esta ocasión con mi fic, jajaja y también obliga al amigo del amigo del amigo de tu novio, jajajajaja y a todos, jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!. Abrazos.

_**jaz021**_, hola súper mamocha!!!!, jeje, la verdad no tengo las intenciones de compartirte a mi Darien, jajajaja, no te creas, todo lo que sea por una mamocha, pero habría que ver si a él le interesa, jajaja. Y al cliente lo que pida, más miel!!!!!! Conste que tu fic sea con mucha miel, estoy lista para la diabetes, jejeje. Y a tu esposo (tengo el látigo en la mano) así que con mucha miel ehhh!!!!, jajaja saludos a tu esposo no celoso, pero estás segura amiga que no es celoso?, mamo es muy sexy ehhh!!!!, jajaja. Primer incógnita (cómo creció?): resuelta!!!, segunda incógnita (la espada): resuelta!!!, jajaja. Besos y abrazos a ti y al escritor no celoso, jeje.

_**Angelical Heart**_, hola Mariana!!!!, me haces sentir muy halagada!!! (con las mejillas rojas, jeje) qué puedo decirte?, muchas gracias por el apoyo y es por ustedes que trato de escribir cada semana, a mi también me ha pasado que leo fics buenísimos pero no los continúan y hasta me siento mal de no poder saber que sucede, es por eso que por ustedes trato de llevar un seguimiento semanal, para que no sufran, todo por mis lectores!!!!!. Y te prometo mucha miel, peleas y mejores transformaciones, jejeje. Gracias por tu hermoso review!!!! Mis mejores deseos Mariana.

_**Angie B.**_, hola amiga!!!, fue todo un honor conocerte por msn, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo!! Y no te preocupes por los review, aunque la verdad los adoro, no hay nada más que adore que lean mi fic y están al corriente como yo, jajaja. Gracias por los aplausos, jeje. Y no te me apures, te resolveré todas tus dudas en cada chapter, jeje. Cheers.

_**kaoru himura t.**_, hola nena!!!, jajajaja, no te preocupes por los saludos, jeje, el caso es que te dejé en shock, jajaja, es todo un honor que me consideres que soy experta en el "asunto Darien-Serena", jajajaja, más miel próximamente, jajaja. Adoro la miel pero también habrá asuntos serios ehhhh, pero la miel estará presente. Que bueno que te haya gustado "Un retrato contigo", jeje, ese fue mi primer one-shot, jaja, ojalá te gusten los demás one-shots que tengo, jejeje, están en mi página de profile. Y cada semana estaré contigo con otro chapter de este fic, jeje. Gracias por tu review!!!!!

_**EmmaRiddle**_, me encanta que estés en cada capítulo con un nuevo review!!!, jejeje, que puedo decir sino muchas gracias amiga!!!!!! Y claro, no podía dejar a nuestra parejita con un solo hijo, merecen un hijo más lindo, igual que el papá, jajaja. Muchos saludos!!!!

_**Usako Suyi**_, mi querida, amada, chula, preciosa, linda, jejeje, amiga!!!, ay dios!!! Por dónde empiezo, ok, no puedo competir con ese súper mega hiper ultra review!!!! Eres increíble, sólo una cosa…….que lindo sueño tuviste con mamo!!! Que bueno que me lo contaste para desahogarte, jajajajajaja, no te creas, jajaja, quién te quiere ehhhh?, pues yo linda!!!, jajaja. Aunque ya eres Suyi-nostradamus, jajajaja, en tú sueño hay cosas que concuerdan con la realidad y aquí te las enlisto

Definitivamente mamo es EL HOMBRE!!!!

Por supuesto que Darien sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere!!!, hasta ya me quedé sin prendas por los "asuntos de estado" que discutimos desde la cama, ups, que diga desde la cámara de senadores.

Mamo no perfeccionó el arte!!...El lo creo!!!!!, y creo que me dijo que fue conmigo, jeje

Tienes razón que Serena estaba loquita!!!, y lastima que no conozca el depa de mamo pero es que ya sabes como soy yo, una "física" muy ocupada y mamo me premia con mi esfuerzo viniendo a México bien seguido y pues mi camita es muy cómoda pregúntale a mamo!!!!!

Viva el Harem de Mamochas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que te haya consentido con un mamito precioso en este chapter!!! Y espera el que sigue, más mamito!!!!! Y Dark Prince si es smokinghot pero……..mejor no te dijo, jejeje, lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, jejeje. Por cierto!!!! tengo una multa por tu culpa!!!!!, aunque no me dolió pagarla, lo disfruté mucho incluso, mamo y yo en la vía pública!!!!!!!!!!! Lo bueno es que en Argentina hay azúcar, jejeje, luego mando mi jet para buscarla. Uhnnn y con respecto al traje de boda, ehhh, será mejor que lo cuelgues para que no se arrugué, creo que falta un poquito más, jejeje. Jajaja no te preocupes por el cristal de plata, mamo ya le compró baterías. "Tú dolor es cómo el mío" momento…….dónde he oído eso antes, jeje….si o no? valió la pena escribir tu sueño hermoso ehhh. Suyay te adoro linda. Y aunque no pueda competir con ciertas cantidades industriales hay algo que puedo decirte, según la teoría de Einstein-Hubble: el universo está en expansión, y como en el universo vivimos nosotras y en nosotras hay una gran amistad……por lo tanto el resultado es igual a "Nuestra amistad está en expansión".

_**Gaby Bunny**_ el suspenso es la miel de la vida!!!, aunque también mamo es miel pura!!!!, jajaja, gracias coneja!! Pero aún así la justicia divina será en Enero!!!!!!!!!!, comenzando el año con el pie derecho!!!!!!!!!!!, jejeje, Igual te extrañé. Besos.

_**Mikiaome**_, sabes algo amiga?, eres la mamocha que más me da miedo, jejeje, eres pitonisa o qué?, jejeje (Celia de rodillas), jajaja. Pero insisto, no terminaré mi fic sin dejarte en estado de shock con algún secreto que tengo entre manos, jejejeje. Más vale tarde que nunca: Feliz cumple!!!!!, te dieron un genial regalo y en cuanto a tú pregunta, ehhh, es probable lo del nene de Sere y Darien, pero sabes algo, sonará hasta tonto pero siempre he creído en el "después del matrimonio" (aunque no se note en mi fic, jeje) pero con mis 22 añitos de edad, Darien será para mí el hombre que también tenga esa filosofía, jejeje. Besos y abrazos.

_**Yamiana**_ hola amiga!!!, gracias por el cumplido (Celia con carita más roja que un tomate, jejeje). Gracias por tu review y espero sigas disfrutando de este humilde fic.

_**Conchis**_, cómo no acordarme de ti nena!!!!!, no todos los días tengo una fan, jajaja. No te he visto por el msn, ocupadita?, bueno, mientras por este medio estemos en comunicación estaré tranquila de saber que mi fan y amiga esté bien. Por personas como tú es que sigo escribiendo, sonriendo cuando estoy triste y mi felicidad vuelve simplemente con leer cada uno de los reviews que como los tuyos me dejan en la décima nube y no me quiero bajar, jejeje. Tu fiel escritora semanal……y aunque no es mi ciudad natal…"Saludos desde Leondres!!!, jajaja (León, Guanajuato)"

_**Serenalucy**_ amiga!!!!!! Volviste!!!!!, buaaaaa, extrañaba tus review!!!, aunque crean que no me doy cuenta, reconozco cuando alguien no me deja un review y me pregunto "iré bien?" pero amiga, bienvenida de nuevo a la sección!!! Y no te preocupes por la persona de los sueños tan valiosos, pronto diré quién es. Y aquí estaré contigo cada semana, todos los miércoles, con un chapter nuevo!!!! Besos y gracias por tu review.

_**Starligt**_, hola amiga!!, las consecuencias de esa nochecita, ehhhhhhhh, bueno…….las consecuencias serán…….que pondré más miel!!!, jejeje. Y no te preocupes, pronto Rini se enterará (next chapter). Creo que en este chapter ya quedó más clara la situación de Josh. Gracias por tu review. Muchos Abrazos.

_**YDIEL.**_ Hola de nuevo amiwis por aquí debajo!!!! Jajaja, ya sabes, por cada review, una respuesta de tu escritora, jajajajaja. Y al cliente lo que pida…….más miel entonces!!!!, creo que voy a tener que viajar a Argentina con la pandita para conseguirla, jajaja. Besos preciosa.


	14. Chapter 15: El Príncipe de la Tierra

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, primero antes que nada, gracias por sus preciosos reviews!!!, cada palabra de ellos hacen de mi presente todavía mejor. Y no más espera, con ustedes……………….

**Capitulo 15. El Príncipe de la Tierra y de la Luna**

Nuevamente el sol se hacía presente sobre la ciudad de Tokio. No había nada mejor que los fines de semana, algunas personas descansaban plácidamente hasta tarde, recuperándose del trabajo de toda semana y otras simplemente dormían en los brazos de la persona amada……………………….

Darien:

Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin  
Quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín  
Ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña  
La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada  
Yo quiero ser tu almohada, tu edredón de seda  
Besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir

Serena: Darien? –abriendo sus ojos-

Darien:

Yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama  
Despertarte poco a poco, hacerte sonreír  
Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos  
Entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos  
Quiero ser la cosa buena liberada o prohibida  
Ser todo en tu vida

Serena: estás cantando mi amor –tocando suavemente la mejilla de él-

Darien: -acercándose al oído de ella y continuando con su canción-

Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des  
Yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer  
Y más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das  
Me imagino tantas cosas quiero siempre más  
Tú eres mi dulce desayuno, mi pastel perfecto  
Mi bebida preferida, el plato predilecto  
Yo como y bebo de lo bueno y no tengo hora fija  
De mañana, tarde o noche no hago dieta  
Y ese amor que alimenta a mi fantasía  
Es mi sueño, es mi fiesta, es mi alegría  
La comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida  
Eres todo en mi vida.

Serena: es preciosa Darien –acariciando el cabello de él-

Darien: no más preciosa que tú amor –dándole un breve beso en sus labios- y cómo amaneció mi Serena?

Serena: mejor que nunca!!, jejeje, tienes rato despierto amor?

Darien: algo, es que no podía dormir

Serena: y eso?

Darien: es que no puedo dejar de mirarte Serena, eres tan hermosa hasta cuando duermes –acariciando la espalda de ella-

Serena: cuando te volviste tan romántico mi amor?, jejeje

Darien: desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti princesa

Serena: yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti Darien –dándole pequeños besos en sus labios- y cómo amaneció tu hombro?

Darien: muy bien, sólo necesitaba amor para sanar, jaja, aunque sabes algo mi amor, tampoco podemos vivir sin comer, jajajaja, quieres desayunar?

Serena: me encantaría, tengo mucha hambre!!!

Darien: quién le manda a hacer tanto ejercicio de noche princesa?!!, jajaja –mirándola seductoramente-

Serena: mira quién lo dice? –empujándolo suavemente-

Darien: jajaja, muy bien, entonces deja traigo algo, ahorita vengo –colocándose unos pantalones y dándole un pequeño beso a Serena-

Serena: amor?

Darien: si?

Serena: si me traes el desayuno sólo en pantalones no voy a querer probar nada que no seas tú, jejeje –escondiéndose entre las sábanas-

Darien: con qué esas tenemos ehh? –y se lanza hacia la cama haciéndole cosquillas a Serena-

Serena: Darien!!, jajaja

Darien: no que querías desayunar?, jajaja

En casa de los Tsukino…………………………..

Rini: buenos días mamá Ikuko –bajando las escaleras-

Mamá Ikuko: buenos días Rini, por casualidad no has visto a Serena?

Rini: Serena?

Mamá Ikuko: si, me preocupa, no llegó anoche

Rini: _no puede ser, seguramente se quedó con Darien, a que Serena!!!!!, _ahhhh si Serena, ehh me dijo que te avisará que no iba a llegar, es que se quedó en casa de Amy a estudiar, jejeje

Mamá Ikuko: ahhh que niña, me tenía preocupada, pero sus estudios son primero

Rini: _ahora si Serena me va a deber un montón por esta salvadita_

Mamá Ikuko: Rini?

Rini: si?

Mamá Ikuko: vamos a la cocina y te hago unos ricos pancakes

Rini: si!!!

En el departamento de Darien…………………………………………………

Serena: Darien, esto esta delicioso –comiendo unos pancakes-

Darien: claro, los hice con mucho amor, jaja

Serena: oh no!! –levantándose rápidamente de la cama-

Darien: qué sucede Serena?

Serena: no he avisado a mi mamá de que no llegué anoche, jejeje

Darien: porqué no le llamas amor?

Serena: si –tomando el teléfono-

Ring….Ring……

Mamá Ikuko: aló

Serena: mamá?

Mamá Ikuko: Serena!!

Serena: mamá, hola, jeje, perdona por no avisarte

Mamá Ikuko: si no te preocupes Rini me aviso que estás en casa de Amy

Serena: Rini?!!!, ehh, así?, jejeje

Mamá Ikuko: la próxima vez cariño avisa, me tenías preocupada

Serena: perdóname mamá, jajajaja –se reía mientras Darien le daba pequeños besos en el cuello-

Mamá Ikuko: qué es tan gracioso hija?

Serena: nada mamá –tapando la bocina- Darien shiss

Mamá Ikuko: espera Serena, Rini quiere hablar contigo

Rini: Serena?!!

Serena: hola Rini, ehhhh, gracias

Rini: eres tremenda Serena, mamá te mataría si se entera

Serena: se entera? no entiendo de qué hablas Rini? –haciéndose la desentendida-

Rini: hola Darien!!!!!!!! –gritando por la bocina-

Darien: hola Rini!!!!

Serena: Darien!!!! –dándole un pequeño codazo-

Rini: a eso me refería Serenita, jajajaja, nos vemos después –colgando el teléfono-

Serena: Darien!!!

Darien: perdón Serena, jajaja

Serena: esta niña me va a terminar sacando canas verdes –rascándose la cabeza-

Darien: jajaja, vamos amor, Rini ya está grandecita

Serena: tienes mucha razón amor, ya está en la edad de tener un novio

Darien: qué?!!!!!!, que novio ni que ocho cuartos!!!!!

Serena: jajajaja, que papá tan celoso, cómo que me recuerda a alguien, jejeje

Darien: Serena nuestro caso fue distinto –con carita de indignado-

Serena: ajá y que más?, jejeje

Darien: con qué buscas molestarme ehhhh?

Serena: yo?, cómo crees?, jajaja

Darien: ven aquí Serena –abrazándola fuertemente-

Serena: está bien, está bien, me rindo, jajaja

Darien: esto está mejor, jeje

Serena: pesas Darien!!, jaja

Darien: no te quejaste de eso anoche amor

Serena: cállese Sr. Chiba y béseme

Darien: a la orden futura Sra. Chiba, jajaja –acercándose seductoramente a ella-  
.

En la calle…………………………………

Rini: muy bien, Luna pelota muéstrame un mapa, ok, veamos, _pronto te encontraré Joshi, donde quieras que estés, voy a salvarte hermanito_

Afuera del edificio del departamento……………………………

Darien: estás segura que no quieres qué te acompañe amor? –tomándola de las manos-

Serena: voy a estar bien, debo irme, te amo –dándole un beso-

Darien: yo igual te amo preciosa

Mientras Serena caminaba distraídamente por la calle, con sus pensamientos en las nubes no se fijó por donde iba cuando de pronto………………………..

Serena: auch!!! –cayendo al suelo-

Joven: perdóneme

Serena: no hay cuidado, fue mi culpa

Joven: permítame ayudarla –ofreciéndole su mano-

Serena: gracias es muy amable……………-tomándolo de la mano-

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

_Joshi: mami!!! –corriendo hacia ella-_

_Reina Serenity: qué pasa mi amor? –abrazando a su pequeño-_

_Joshi: Rini no me quiere dejar jugar_

_Reina Serenity: Rini?_

_Rini: vamos mamá, Joshi es muy chico para cruzar el pasamanos_

_Reina Serenity: ven mi amor!! –levantando a Joshi-_

------------------------------------ Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

Joven: se encuentra bien?

Serena: _pero qué fue eso?_

Joven: señorita?

Serena: ahh, si?

Joven: se encuentra usted bien?

Serena: si ehh gracias, bueno, debo irme, hasta luego –y salió corriendo-

Joven: hasta luego……..mami………

En el templo………………………………………

Amy: aún no llega Serena?

Rei: no, porqué?

Amy: es que necesitaba hablar con ella del viaje

Mina: es cierto, las universidades

Lita: esto va a ser muy difícil para ellos

Rei: es cierto, y más ahora que van a casarse

Amy: por eso quería hablar con ella, va a ser muy duro, pero su sueño también es ir a esa universidad

Mina: pobre Serena, le será muy difícil decidir eso

Rei: y está también el asunto del enemigo y el hecho de que Rini siga aquí

Lita: esas razones no van a dejar a Serena irse

Amy: ánimo chicas, haremos todo lo posible para que se solucione esto

Rei: Amy tiene razón

Mina: si!! tenemos que ayudar a Serena

Cuando llega alguien……………………………………..

Serena: ayudarme con qué?

Rei: hola Serena!!!

Amy: heyy Serena

Serena: hola chicas!!!! y con qué iban a ayudarme?

Lita: pues ahh……….

Mina: estudiar más Serenita, jejeje

Serena: ayyy no, más, jajajaja

Cuando de repente Serena cae al suelo…………………………

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

_Reina Serenity__: qué tal tu entrenamiento con tu padre?_

_Joshi__: cansado mamá, mi papá es un hombre muy fuerte y yo soy muy débil_

_Reina Serenity__: en eso tienes razón hijo_

_Joshi__: si –bajando su mirada triste-_

_Reina Serenity__: tu papá es un hombre increíblemente fuerte, pero tú eres nuestro hijo, es por eso que tú eres increíblemente fuerte y muy apuesto al igual que tú papá, jejeje –arrodillada frente a su hijo-_

_Joshi__: mami –abrazándola-_

_Reina Serenity__: pequeño príncipe……..tú y la princesa son mis más grandes tesoros, son lo mejor de mi vida, sabes cariño….mi sueño siempre fue formar una familia a lado de tu papá y ahora los tengo a ustedes dos, mis pequeños tesoros_

_Joshi__: te quiero mucho mami_

_Reina Serenity__: y yo a ti –dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo-_

------------------------------------ Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

Rei: Serena!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: _no otra vez, que me está pasando?!!!!_

Amy: Serena estás bien?

Mina: Serena?

Serena: ahh chicas, claro, jejeje, sólo me tropecé, eso es todo

Lita: nos asustaste Serena

Serena: perdón

Mina: ayy Serena, fíjate por dónde caminas

Serena: si, jeje, bueno ehhh, tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar algo, no tardo -corriendo-

Rei: chicas?

Mina: qué sucede Rei?

Rei: con qué se tropezó Serena?

Lita: pues….

Amy: es cierto, no veo ninguna piedra o algo

Rei: Serena……………………

En la calle………………………………..

Serena: _pero qué me está pasando?, qué son estás visiones? _–apoyada de la pared y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

_Reina Serenity: ayy hijo, tienes mucha fuerza –soportando el abrazo fuerte de su hijo-_

_Joshi: es que te quiero mucho mami –dándole muchos besos en la mejilla a su mamá-_

_Reina Serenity: y yo te amo mi pequeño príncipe_

------------------------------------ Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

Serena: _pequeño príncipe?..._

Rini: Serena?

Serena: heyy Rini

Rini: estás bien?

Serena: si, jejeje, sólo me tropecé

Rini: estás segura?

Serena: si, jejejeje, ahh Rini otra vez gracias por lo de la mañana

Rini: ahora me debes

Serena: muy bien chiquilla qué quieres? –con carita de resignada-

Rini: veamos, ahhh sí, un helado de menta con chocochispas

Serena: bueno, entonces vamos por él

Ya en la banca de un parque……………………………………

Serena: Rini?

Rini: si Serena –comiendo su helado-

Serena: hay algo que debo decirte, es...digamos...muy importante

Rini: sobre qué?

Serena: bueno verás, jejeje, bueno….ya sabes que cuando dos personas que llevan mucho tiempo de novios pasan…..bueno…..a otra jejeje

Rini: Darien y tú van a casarse!!!!!!!

Serena: cómo lo supiste?!!!

Rini: eso es increíble!!!!!, mi mamá me dijo que mi papá te propuso matrimonio aún cuando estabas en la universidad, pero no pensé que estaría viviendo estos momentos contigo

Serena: Rini……..

Rini: sabes Serena, vas a cumplir el sueño de toda mujer, casarte con la persona amada, vestir un hermoso vestido de novia, sabes…..algún día haré lo mismo con mi príncipe Eliot, jejeje

Serena: con quién? –mirándola tiernamente-

Rini: ehhhh nada, jajajaja -sonrojada-

Serena: entonces………..estás bien?

Rini: bromeas Serena, estoy muy feliz por ti……..muchas felicidades!! –abrazando a Serena-

Serena: gracias Rini -abrazándola-

Rini: sé muy feliz mamá

Serena: Rini…..-con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

Rini: bueno ya…..vamos por otro helado!!!!

Mientras en otro lado…………………….

Dark Prince: rayos!!!!!

¿?: qué sucede Dark Prince?

Dark Prince: el príncipe ha recobrado la memoria

¿?: no te preocupes, sólo es otro estorbo, y me imagino que ya sabes que hacer con los estorbos no?

Dark Prince: si, así es, zombie!!!!!

Zombie: a…mo…

Dark Prince: acaba con el príncipe de este tonto planeta!!!

Zombie: siiiiii

En el templo……………………………………

Josh: así que aquí vive una amiga de mi mamá, aún recuerdo eso……. –parado en la entrada del templo-

Mina: chicas ya vieron a ese chico –observando de lejos a Josh-

Lita: vaya!!! es guapísimo, se parece a mi antiguo novio, jejeje

Amy: ayyy Lita, nunca cambias

Rei: se parece mucho a…….Darien

Lita: ehhh?

Amy: Rei tiene razón

Mina: vaya, ahora que lo veo detenidamente tienen razón

Rei: porqué mirará con tanta felicidad el templo

Lita: a lo mejor viene a pedir por algo

Cuando de pronto se escucha una explosión…………………

Rei: chicas qué fue eso?

Mina: debemos transformarnos!!

En la entrada del templo…………………….

Zombie: storm of fire!!!!!!

Josh: rayos!!! –esquivando el poder-

Zombie: jejeje

Josh: vaya, con qué te han enviado por mi?, bueno….en ese caso –concentrando una cantidad de energía en sus manos y apareciendo la espada- peleemos!!!!

Zombie: storm of……..

S. Mercury: rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh: sailors!!! –mirando a las chicas-

S. Venus: te encuentras bien?, acercándose a Josh

Josh: estoy bien Mina

S. Venus: cómo sabes mi nombre?

S. Júpiter: aún no acabamos con el zombie

Zombie: storm of……………..

De repente se escucha una voz..…………………………

Eternal Sailor Moon: alto ahí!!!!

Zombie: ehh?

Eternal Sailor Moon: no te permitiré que dañes gente inocente………soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia……..soy Sailor Moon!!!! y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

S. Chibimoon: y yo te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro

Zombie: storm of……

Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.

Y en eso un rayo de energía se hace presente…………………………..

Josh: alto ahí zombie, el asunto es conmigo no con ellas –con su espada en la mano-

S. Chibimoon: Joshi!!

Josh: hola Rini

S. Chibimoon: Joshi, recordaste!!!! –con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

Josh: así es Rini, asi es –mirándola tiernamente-

Eternal Sailor Moon: S. Chibimoon, lo conoces?

S. Chibimoon: si Serena, lo conozco

Zombie: storm of fire!!!!!!!!!

Y el poder cae directo sobre Josh...

S. Chibimoon: Joshi!!!!, Serena tenemos que ayudarlo –gritando desesperadamente-

S. Mars: pero si Josh es nuestro enemigo

S. Júpiter: si, él lastimó mucha gente

S. Chibimoon: no fue su intención, estaba bajo un poder maligno

S. Mercury: un poder maligno?

S. Chibimoon: por favor chicas tenemos que ayudarlo

S. Venus: pero………….

Zombie: storm of …………………….

Y en eso Sailor Moon golpea al zombie……………………

Eternal Sailor Moon: no te permitiré que lo lastimes!!

Josh: huye por favor Sailor Moon

Eternal Sailor Moon: no lo haré Josh, tú me salvaste una vez –tratando de levantarlo-

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

_Reina Serenity: mi hijo, mi Joshi, lo encontraron? –con una mirada de desesperación-_

_Rey Endymión: Serena, nuestro hijo………se lo han llevado –con una cara de dolor profundo-_

_Reina Serenity: qué?!!!, díganme que es una broma!!!!, es una broma verdad?!!!! –sujetando con fuerza a Darien- quién se llevo a mi hijo?!!!!_

------------------------------------ Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny.

Eternal Sailor Moon: no puede ser!!, otra vez!!-tomándose la cabeza entre las manos-

Josh: Sailor Moon?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Joshi? –mirándolo detenidamente-

Josh: si mami, soy yo

Zombie: storm of fire!!!!!!!!

S. Chibimoon: cuidado!!!!!!!!

Y acto seguido aparece una rosa que detiene al zombie………………………

Tuxedo Mask: alto ahí zombie

Eternal Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask!!!

Tuxedo Mask: estás bien? –corriendo hacia Sailor Moon-

Eternal Sailor Moon: estoy bien –abrazando a Tuxedo Mask-

Josh: _papás…………_

Zombie: storm of fire!!!!!!!!!!!!

S. Jupiter: chicas debemos atacar

Todas las sailors: si!!!!

Josh: no permitiré que los lastimes, ahhhhhhhhhhh –sacando un enorme poder con su espada-

Zombie: noooooo!!!!!! –y desaparece-

S. Mercury: eso fue increíble

S. Venus: que poder

S. Mars: quién eres Josh?

S. Chibimoon: Joshi!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo-

Josh: hola Rini –correspondiendo el abrazo-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de S. Chibimoon ante su supuesto enemigo………………………

S. Chibimoon: pensé que no iba a verte nunca más -llorando-

Josh: aquí estoy –abrazando con fuerza a Rini-

Tuxedo Mask: S. Chibimoon………..

Eternal Sailor Moon: Joshi……….-parándose junto a Tuxedo Mask-

S. Chibimoon: Serena...

Josh: mami...mami!!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo hacia ella-

Eternal Sailor Moon: Joshi -abrazándolo-

Josh: regresé mami, regresé -llorando- sabes mami, eres tan hermosa como en el futuro

Eternal Sailor Moon: mi príncipe -llorando-

Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence.

En eso un aura rodea el cuerpo de Joshi………………….

Eternal Sailor Moon: Joshi……..Joshi!!!!!!

Josh: gracias por regresarme mami…..papi…….los quiero

Tuxedo Mask: Josh? –colocándose en rodillas-

El aura que rodeó el cuerpo convirtió al joven en el pequeño príncipe de la tierra y de la luna………………………

S. Chibimoon: Joshi está………………..

S. Mars: convirtiéndose en un pequeño

S. Venus: pero cómo es posible?

S. Mercury: acaso es…

S. Júpiter: increíble

Todos observaban como el pequeño dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sailor Moon……….

That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.

S. Chibimoon: Joshi –corriendo hacia Sailor Moon-

Tuxedo Mask: pero qué significa todo esto? –mirando cuidadosamente al pequeño en brazos de Sailor Moon-

Eternal Sailor Moon: no es precioso Darien? –abrazándo a su pequeño-

S. Chibimoon: Darien, Serena, chicas……Joshi es mi hermanito

Todas: cómo?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tuxedo Mask: hermanito?, eso quiere decir qué………-muy sonrojado-

Eternal Sailor Moon: tendremos otro hijo amor –sonrojada y mirando tiernamente a Tuxedo Mask-

Tuxedo Mask: un hijo…mi hijo……nuestro hijo…..-abrazando a Sailor Moon y tocando la mejilla del príncipe-

**Continuará………………………..**

Canciones:

_1. __Cama y Mesa (Roberto Carlos)_

_2. __Return to innocence (Enigma)_

Y de nuevo en The Earth Princess´s Corner (aunque estoy empezando a ponerme celosa de cierta sección……de cierta personita a la cual tengo bajo mi efecto mariposa)…………..

_**MARITZA **_, jajajaja, creo que nos estamos muriendo de envidia, jajaja, Joshi es igual a papi, sino pregúntale a las demás scouts que se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados cuando lo vieron, jejeje. Que bueno que te esté emocionando el fic, aún habrá más intrigas resueltas ehh. Cheers.

_**Bunny CK**_, hola amiga!!!, pero como corren los días!!, hasta me asusto cuando llega los miércoles y cuando me atraso en las ideas cuando escribo, jejeje, esto de un capítulo por semana se está volviendo más emocionante, jeje. En cuánto a la actitud de Joshi, ehhhh creo que ya es hora que Serena merezca un poquito de amor de un pedacito de chocolatito como él, jeje, así como Rini lo hizo con Darien, jejeje, nada más que Joshi es más tierno, jajaja. Abrazos.

P.D. hay mucha insulina en el hospital ehhh, se la pides al Dr. Chiba, jejeje.

_**Saly-Luna**_, hola preciosa!!!, cómo estás?, ya viste nuestros reviews!!!, jejeje, vamos genial!!!, pero bueno, ya te hice escribir muchos desubiques, jaja, guarda un poco para nuestro fic, jejeje. Cheers.

_**E**__**rika chiba**_que malvada soy, jejejeje, más intriga toda vía, jajaja, no te me preocupes, pronto se acerca lo bueno de este fic, jeje, si hay cosas más buenas!!!!. Oh lalaaa, mi fan número 1 (Celia con la carita súper roja, jajaja), qué puedo decir? Tú mantienes mi cutis muy sano, siempre rojo!!!, jaja. Y recuerda…….actualiza preciosa!!!!!!!!!, jajaja. Abrazos.

_**alejandra n.**_, hola!!, que bueno que te haya gustado y todavía faltan algunas cosas buenas ehhh, jeje. Saludos.

_**Mikiaome**_, ok, está decidido, te mandaré una bola de cristal y ponemos una cadena de Mikiaome-nostradamus, jajajaja, me asustas niña!!!!. Creo que ya entendiste el punto, jajaja, pero aún así, no voy a permitir que le atines a mi gran intriga, aún no sabes, lero lero lero, jajajaja. No te creas, lo bueno es que todavía lees mi fic, buaaaa. Cheers.

_**Angie B.**_ vamos amiga!!!, que esa inspiración no se acabe!!!, jejeje, sino te invito a que leas mi one-shot "Una canción para tí" y veas como Serena consiguió una fuente de inspiración, jajaja. Ojalá nos veamos pronto por msn. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto cada miércoles por este medio, jeje.

_**Ydiel**_, hola preciosa Anaís!!!, Lástima que no puedo emplear ningún código aquí, pero te mando muchos….ehhhh, ya sabes, jeje, para que no sufra pandita. Y qué bueno que te dejé picada con Joshi, jeje. Sabes, creo que hasta nuestro presidente Calderón está igual de preocupado que yo, ya sabes con el asunto del azúcar!!!, jajajajaja, se nos está acabando, jaja, pero no te preocupes, tenemos reservas, jejeje. Bye linda!!!!

_**isabel **_, hola amiga!!! Gracias por el apoyo!!, y por supuesto que habrá más peleas y romance al máximo, jeje. Estamos en contacto. Cheers.

_**Gaby Bunny**_, increíble!!! Hasta hago que te desveles con la tarea, jajaja. Sabes, igual me pregunté porque no dejé que se llevaran a la "cosa rosa", jajajaja, pero bueno, te prometo que Joshi será un bomboncito con Serenita. Que genial!!!, compito con los miércoles de cine, jajaja. Y en futuro veo……….mucha miel!!!!!!! Muchos abrazos y cuídate mucho cone.

_**Usako Suyi**_, cómo sigue mi nena preciosa?, ya ves, llegué a la contestación de tu review sin ser infiel, jejeje, besos exclusivos para ti, jajaja. Y si sigues bien es por que el Dr. Chiba es el gran doctor corazón, jeje. Más baby Joshi en el próximo chapter, jejeje, haremos que mamo sufra un poquito de celos, jejeje, vamos amiga!!! sabes que se lo merece un poquito después de ver Sailor Moon R, o no?, jajajaja. Y no guardes inspiración para tu Malignidad (Celia muy pero muy celosa). Qué más?, qué más?, qué más?...…..a ya sé!!!!. Besos, besos, besos, besos, besos, besos……..ahhh si se me olvidaba……...besos, besos, besos, y más besos, jajaja, todo tuyos en esta ocasión, jajaja, ya no estás celosa?

P.D. Se me olvidaba…………besos, besos, besos….ahhh si…….besos elevados a la potencia "n" donde "n" va del 1 al infinito, jeje, demasiada matemática. Aún no le llega tu review de tu regalo, pero bueno, buaaaaa, seguiré esperando eternamente, jeje. Y no olvides que tu mariposa te quiere a rabiar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**EmmaRiddle**_, vaya!! si que Joshi está rompiendo corazones desde bebé, jajaja, todas las chicas están locas por él, jejeje, pues cómo no?!! si es la viva imagen del papi!!!!!!!!, jajaja. Gracias por tus review, eres muy atenta. Cheers.

_**NeorReinasailormoon**_, hola chica!!!, gracias por tu review, es todo un honor!!!, es fabuloso saber que, aunque no me dejen sus comentarios, hay personas que leen este fic, estoy muy orgullosa, jeje. Qué tal el shock de este chapter?, jeje, y no te preocupes, estaré por aquí con un capítulo nuevo de este fic cada semana, eso es todo un reto que me impuse, en teoría cada miércoles, son los famosos "Miércoles de Celia", jaja. Gracias por pornerles atención a las letras de las canciones, casi nadie me dice su opinión de ellas, también suenan genial ehh. Espero verte por aquí con otro review, jeje. Bye.

_**Starligt**_, hola amiga!!!!, pobrecito Josh, pero ya lo regresé sano y salvo con sus papis, jejeje. En cuanto a las consecuencias, ehhhhh, más en el próximo capítulo, jejeje, hay una frase clave. Gracias por divertirte conmigo y disfrutar de mi imaginación. Cuídate mucho preciosa.

_**kaoru himura t. **_ hola!!!, la boda se pospondrá un ratito, jeje, al menos hasta que lo bueno llegue, siiiiii, habrá cosas bien buenas, más suspenso e intrigas, jajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente conmigo, es bueno saber de ti. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic "Adiós" a muchas las impacté por mencionar a Seiya por primera vez, casi las mato de un infarto. Jamás me aburrirías con tus cosas!!!, incluso me tienes emocionada!!, jeje, dónde vives?, se puede llegar caminando?, jajaja. Lo mejor de este mundo es conocer a personas que hayan vivido la misma experiencia con esta historia de Sailor Moon, es por eso que estoy muy agradecida a la página de ffnet por permitirme conocer gente tan maravillosa. Cheers.

_**satorichiva**_, no tienes idea de cómo estoy encantada con tu review, jeje, es bueno saber que la gente lea mi fic, aún sin dejar sus comentarios, pero he logrado dejar una fantasía en algunas mentecitas, jeje. Y tienes mucha razón, esto de actualizar semanalmente se esta volviendo todo un reto, cada vez más difícil, pero aquí estaré al pie del cañón. El amor entre Serena y Darien es mi sueño, el conocer un Darien se ha convertido en mi pasión, jaja. Y tenías mucha razón, Sailor Moon nos regresó al pequeño Joshi, jeje. Gracias por tu review, te leo en otro. Cheers.

**_Angelical heart , _**orale!!, muchas gracias por tus palabras!!, nadie me habia dado su opinión tan profesional de mi fic, jeje. Gracias por considerar mis ideas locas, jaja, como magnificas, te prometo no decepcionarte nunca con este fic!!!, nuevamente gracias por todo. Aquí me tendrás cada miércoles hasta el final del fic. Ya van 15 semanas, asi que seguiré adelante!!!. Muchos abrazos!!!

Bueno, esto es para mi Darien…………………………..

_**Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero.**_


	15. Chapter 16: Un presente como familia

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Hola a todos!!!, aquí ando nuevamente como todos los miércoles con un nuevo capítulo de este, su fic, dedicado a mi review número 200, con ustedes…………..

Capitulo 16. Un presente como familia

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, una hora en que los niños ya estaban dormidos en sus camitas para empezar con el pie derecho un nuevo día, entre ellos, un pequeño niño, de no más de 2 años, no violaba esa regla, ya que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su papá…………………………….

**Darien:** un hijo………. –sorprendido aún por la nueva noticia-

**Rini:** así es, mi hermanito Joshi

**Amy:** entonces todo este tiempo sabías que Josh era tu hermano Rini?

**Rini:** no lo sabía con exactitud hasta aquella vez…

**Rei:** aquella vez?

**Rini:** si……

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!! –corriendo a abrazarla-

**Serena:** Darien!! -abrazándolo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ya amor, ya -tranquilizándola-

En ese instante, Josh voltea a ver a Serena y Tuxedo Mask que están abrazados, al mismo tiempo que Rini lo observa detenidamente…………………

**Josh:** creo que nos veremos después scouts –y desaparece también-

**Rini:** espera!!!

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Rini:** esa ocasión puede observar como Joshi veía a Serena y Darien de una manera diferente, como si tratara de recordar algo

**Lita:** entonces es por eso!!!

**Mina:** a qué te refieres Lita?

**Lita:** aquella vez, cuando peleamos con él nos llamó por nuestros nombres….

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Sailor Mars:** detente ahí!!

**Josh:** ahh, mi querida Rei, un placer volver a verte

**Sailor Mars:** -se quedó sorprendida por las palabras- cómo?,

**Josh:** lo sé, lo sé, tu nombre, jeje digamos que no estás en posición de preguntarle eso a la realeza

**Sailor Júpiter:** qué dijistes?

**Josh:** lo que oístes Lita

**Sailor Júpiter:** no puede ser!!

**Sailor Mercury:** burbujas de mercurio!!!!!!!

En eso todo el lugar se vuelve borroso, pero una sombra aparece detrás de Sailor Mercury…………………………………

**Josh:** muy astuta Amy –hablándole casi al oído-

**Sailor Mercury:** pero, cómo?

**Josh:** -levantando su espada- basta de juegos scouts!!!

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Rei:** y no sólo eso, sino que también tenía la misma habilidad de Tuxedo Mask

**Darien:** es verdad, por eso me costó trabajo vencerlo……..

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

Entonces Tuxedo Mask concentra una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos y de repente aparece su espada……………..

**Josh:** pero que rayos!!!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** ahora si estamos al mismo nivel –levantando su espada-

**Josh:** Endymión?

**Tuxedo Mask:** ahora peleemos –lanzándose sobre Josh y quedando frente a frente con las espadas-

**Josh:**_no puede ser, es muy fuerte…._

**Tuxedo Mask:**_es como si peleará al mismo ritmo que yo…._

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Rini:** pues eso es obvio Darien, pues tú le enseñaste todo lo que sabe a mi hermanito

**Darien:** hay algo que todavía no entiendo, cómo es que Joshi creció?

**Rini:** eso no lo sé con exactitud, incluso esto no debían saberlo ustedes

**Mina:** porqué?

**Rini:** bueno…..le hice una promesa a mi papá de no decirles que Serena y Darien tendrían otro hijo, mi hermano, pero…… -bajando la cabeza-

**Darien:** pero Rini, si sabemos que tú serás nuestra hija –mirándola tiernamente-

**Rini:** si pero se supone que deben llevar una vida normal, no que sepan que les deparará el futuro

**Rei** en eso tienes razón Rini, pero tus papás se quieren tanto que no permitirían que cambiará nada en el futuro

**Amy:** puede ser……-pensando-

**Mina:** qué sucede Amy?

**Amy:** estaba pensando que a lo mejor Joshi creció de la misma manera que paso con Rini

**Rini:** te refieres a lo del Gran Sabio?

**Amy:** es lo más probable, pero en este caso no sabemos si el Gran Sabio sobrevivió o….

**Lita:** eso es imposible, Serena y Rini acabaron con él gracias a los dos cristales de plata

**Rei:** pero si hubiera una manera de revivirlo?

**Rini:** no creo que sea posible, además de haber sido así mi papá me hubiera dicho que se trataba de él

**Amy:** aún así no podemos confiarnos

**Mina:** es verdad, aún está Dark Prince

**Lita:** entonces es en estos momentos que debemos estar en alerta

**Rini:** aún así, creo que es hora que regresé al futuro

**Darien:** al futuro? ahora?

**Rini:** si Darien, debo llevar a mi hermanito de regreso –poniendo una carita triste-

**Rei:** es necesario Rini?

**Rini:** si, mi mamá lo extraña mucho, estaba devastada cuando se enteró que Joshi había desaparecido

**Mina:** es verdad!!!, hablando de Serena, está…..

**Lita:** con Joshi

**Amy:** entonces Serena sabía de Joshi

**Rei:** porqué lo dices Amy

**Amy:** porque lo reconoció en la pelea pasada

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** no puede ser!!, otra vez!!-tomándose la cabeza entre las manos-

**Josh:** Sailor Moon?

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Joshi? –mirándolo detenidamente-

**Josh:** si mami, soy yo

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Mina:** creo que por el momento no podemos hacer más

**Lita:** es verdad, por ahora debemos descansar y creo que tú también Rini

**Rini:** si

**Rei:** quieres qué te llevemos a casa Rini?

**Rini:** gracias Rei, está bien Darien?

**Amy:** Darien?

**Darien:** perdón…….-mirando hacia su habitación-

**Rini:** me iré con Rei

**Darien:** muy bien, creo que lo mejor es que Joshi se quede por el momento conmigo, ya que no se cómo tomaría el asunto mamá Ikuko

**Rini:** está bien

**Lita:** nos despides de Serena

**Darien:** muy bien chicas, gracias, ehhh Rini?

**Rini:** si Darien?

**Darien:** sólo una pregunta…..porqué Joshi?

**Rini:** es de cariño, su nombre es Darien

**Darien:** se llama igual que yo? –con una carita muy sorprendida-

**Rini:** si, jejeje, mi mamá quiso que llevará el nombre de mi papá como yo llevo el nombre de ella

**Darien:** vaya!! –sorprendido y mirando hacia su habitación-

**Rini:** adiós Darien

**Darien:** adiós Rini………

Una vez que todas las chicas se retiraron del departamento, Darien entró a su habitación y observó detenidamente la hermosa imagen frente a sus ojos…….Serena y su futuro hijo………

**Darien:** amor…….

**Serena:** hola –hablando bajito para no despertar al pequeño-

**Darien:** cómo estás? –dándole un beso en su frente y sentándose a un lado de ella-

**Serena:** mejor que nunca –acariciando la cabeza de Joshi-

**Darien:** estoy tan feliz Serena –apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Serena-

**Serena:** en serio? –recostando su cabeza junto a la él-

**Darien:** dos hijos…..

**Serena:** es tan hermoso, se parece mucho a ti, jejeje

**Darien:** igual de guapo, jejeje

**Serena:** así es mi amor, igual de guapo

**Darien:** Serena, debo decirte algo

**Serena:** qué pasa? –mirándolo de frente-

**Darien:** no podemos encariñarnos con el pequeño Darien, Rini tiene que regresar con él al futuro ya que sus papás lo extrañan mucho

**Serena:** Darien?

**Darien:** si?

**Serena:** su nombre es Darien?

**Darien:** jeje, sí

**Serena:** es tan precioso – suspirando y tomando con su mano una manito de Joshi-

**Darien:** sabes princesa, no puedo esperar más para casarme contigo y tener a nuestros preciosos hijos –besando la oreja de Serena-

**Serena:** somos tan afortunados amor, en estos momentos no puedo estar más feliz de tener a mis tres tesoros conmigo en el presente

**Darien:** Serena?

**Serena:** si amor?

**Darien:** cómo supiste que Joshi era nuestro hijo? –retirando un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella-

**Serena:** todo el día tuve visiones del futuro, y cuando estábamos peleando con el zombie tomé la mano de Josh y pude ver quién era en realidad

**Darien:** increíble, con un sólo toque de mano?

**Serena:** si -suspirando-

**Darien:** te ves cansada Serena, quieres quedarte a dormir? –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** si me quedó no creo dormir mucho, jejeje

**Darien:** en eso tienes razón amor, jeje –mirándola seductoramente-

**Serena:** cielo!!!, no me refería a ti, jeje –empujándolo suavemente-

**Darien:** no me digas que te referías al otro Darien, jajaja

**Serena:** no puedo dejar de verlo, es tan tierno, tan pequeño -suspirando-

**Darien:** una vez más Serena has engrandecido mi sueño –mirándola cariñosamente-

**Serena:** uhm?

**Darien:** mi sueño de casarme contigo y vivir a tu lado ahora se suma con formar esta familia contigo y hacerte la mujer más feliz del universo cada día de mi vida

**Serena:** Darien, ese sueño lo has convertido en una realidad para mí –tomando la cara de él-

**Darien:** te amaré por siempre Serena, nunca lo olvides, te amaré a ti y a mis hijos como a nadie en este mundo

**Serena:** Darien……….-besándolo tiernamente-

Mientras el beso subía de intensidad, el pequeño no pudo evitar moverse y acomodarse tomando la mano de su mamá que estaba sobre la cama…………………….

**Serena:** mira eso mi amor –mirando como Joshi la tomaba de la mano-

**Darien:** vaya, salió igual que el papá, no quiere soltar a la mamá, jejeje

**Serena:** creo que debemos dormir amor -bostezando-

**Darien:** si, creo que debemos descansar un poco

En casa de los Tsukino………………………………….

**Luna:** vaya!! eso si no me lo esperaba –con una carita de incrédula-

**Rini:** así es Luna, tengo un hermanito, jeje

**Luna:** un príncipe…….

**Rini:** si, de la luna y de la tierra

**Luna:** me imagino que se parece a Darien

**Rini:** jejeje, mucho más de lo que te imaginas

**Luna:** tus papás se pondrán muy contentos con esta noticia

**Rini:** si, es por eso que debo regresar cuanto antes al futuro y llevar a Joshi

**Luna:** tan pronto?

**Rini: **si, no debo preocupar más a mis padres y mi mamá debe extrañarlo mucho…-con un tono muy triste-

**Luna:** qué sucede Rini?

**Rini:** es increíble como Serena lo quiere tanto sin saber quién era en realidad………

**Luna:** no te entiendo

**Rini:** Serena salvó la vida de Joshi arriesgando la suya y cuando estábamos en el departamento de Darien no podía dejar de mirarlo ni un sólo instante………incluso en el futuro mi mamá lo quiere tanto, que a veces pienso que es la persona que más quiere en este mundo –con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

**Luna:** Rini, ni por un momento pienses en eso…..sabes, tú te convertiste en alguien importante para Serena cuando te vio por primera vez y aún más cuando tú papá le dijo que eras su hija, Serena te ama mucho Rini

**Rini:** Luna……….

**Luna:** te ama tanto que arriesgó su vida por ti muchas veces, como cuando peleó con Negerenia, saltó por ti, sin importarle su propia vida

**Rini:** perdóname Luna, jamás volveré a dudar del amor de mis padres

**Luna:** nunca lo hagas Rini, recuerda, tú y Joshi son los tesoros de tus padres

**Rini:** gracias Luna –secándose las lágrimas-

En el departamento……………………………

**Serena:**_Joshi……mi pequeño Joshi…..es increíble el futuro que me espera, al lado de tu papá, al lado de Rini, a tú lado mi pequeño príncipe, en estos momentos no puedo pedir más, tengo lo que siempre quise darle a tu papá…….una familia……….._

**Darien:** mi vida? –abriendo sus ojos-

**Serena:** hola –hablando bajito y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de él-

**Darien:** sigues sin poder dormir preciosa? –acariciando la mejilla de ella-

**Serena:** si

**Darien:** ven aquí princesa –abrazándola-

Estaban los tres en la cama, el pequeño dormía plácidamente entre Serena y Darien, incluso una sonrisa esbozaba de su carita………………

**Serena:** Darien?

**Darien:** si amor?

**Serena:** podrías cantarme –viéndolo tiernamente-

**Darien:** claro que sí………

We have all the time in the world

Time enough for life to unfold

All the precious things love has in store

We have all the love in the world

If that's all we have, you will find

We need nothing more

Every step of the way will find us

With the cares of the world far behind us

We have all the time in the world

Just for love

Nothing more, nothing less

Only love

**Serena:** siempre tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo mi Darien –acurrucándose en el pecho de él-

**Darien:** siempre Serena…..siempre –acariciándole su espalda-

Y con esas últimas palabras cayeron profundamente en un hermoso sueño…….un sueño familiar……………..

Un nuevo amanecer…….un nuevo día había dado comienzo, el sol yacía en el cielo como todos los días, mientras tanto un pequeño habría los ojos para observar su nueva vida……..

**Joshi:** …ien!!! –tocando la mejilla de su papá-

**Darien:** uhm? –moviendo la cabeza-

**Joshi:** …ien!! –jalando los cabellos de su papá-

**Darien:** auch!! eso duele -despertando-

**Joshi:** ….ien!!, jejeje, …ien!!!

**Darien:** hola campeón!! –levantando a su hijo en el aire-

**Joshi:** …peón, jejeje,…..ien, jejeje

**Darien:** es papá, dime pa….pá

**Joshi:** …ien –con una carita de travieso-

**Darien:** papá

**Joshi:** …ien

**Darien:** papá

**Joshi:** pa...

**Darien:** vamos tú puedes campeón –sosteniendo a su hijo en el aire-

**Joshi:** pa…….ien!!!, jajajaja

En eso alguien sale del baño…………………….

**Serena:** esto si es definitivamente gracioso, jaja –viendo como papá e hijo peleaban en la cama-

**Joshi:** mami!!!! –saltando hacia Serena-

**Serena:** hola amor, cómo amaneció mi pequeño príncipe? bien?

**Joshi:** …en, jejeje –abrazando a su mamá-

**Darien:** a ti si te dice mamá y a mi sólo me dice ...ien

**Joshi:** ...ien, jejeje

**Serena:** dale tiempo amor, es sólo un bebé –cargando a Joshi-

**Joshi:** …mor? –mirando a Serena-

**Serena:** si bebé, tú eres mi amor –haciéndole cosquillas a Joshi-

**Darien:** acaso yo no soy tú amor? –levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Serena con una carita de puchero –

**Serena:** acaso mi pedacito de chocolate está celoso? –rozando sus labios con los de él-

**Darien:** celoso?, yo? para nada

**Serena:** entonces, debo bañar a Joshi –dándose la media vuelta-

**Joshi:** …ñar?

**Serena:** si amor, a bañar

**Darien:** heyy, yo también quiero bañarme –mirándola coquetamente-

**Serena:** creo que eso es algo que el Sr. Chiba puede hacer solo, jejeje

**Darien:** te recuerdo que Joshi también es un Chiba, jejeje

**Serena:** que astuto despertó hoy el Dr. Chiba –dándole una mirada coqueta-

**Darien:** es que la srta. Tsukino nunca deja de provocarme –tomándola por la cintura-

**Joshi:** mami…….ien!!!, jejejeje

En el templo…………….

**Rei:** hola chicas!!!

**Mina:** hola Rei

**Lita:** heyy cómo amanecieron?

**Amy:** con mucho trabajo, hay que acabar con Dark Prince antes de que se acerquen los exámenes, jeje

**Mina:** ahh Amy, tú nunca cambiarás, yo prefiero mil veces a Dark Prince, jajaja

**Lita:** además ya tenemos un problema menos con Josh

**Mina:** aunque creo que Serena y Darien tendrán más problemas para cuidarlo, jeje

**Rei:** jajaja, Joshi, me pregunto si ya habrá despertado?

**Amy:** es probable, además Serena ha de estar emocionada que seguramente lo despertó, jeje

**Rini:** hola chicas!!!!

**Rei:** Rini

**Mina:** hola Rini

**Lita:** pensamos que estabas con Serena y Darien

**Rini:** iba a ir al departamento de Darien pero Serena me dijo que nos veríamos aquí

Y a lo lejos ven llegar a dos personas, una de ellas venía cargando a un pequeño travieso…………

**Serena:** hola chicas!!

**Darien:** hola….ya campeón, deja de jugar con mi cabello –tratando de detener a su hijo-

**Joshi:** ….ien!!!, jejejeje, ….ien!!!!

**Mina:** vaya que si es travieso el bebé, jeje

**Serena:** si, no ha dejado de molestar a Darien desde que despertó, jeje –mirando al papá y al hijo-

**Rei:** cómo que se parece a alguien que conozco -burlándose-

**Serena:** qué quisiste insinuar Reí?

**Rei:** nada, nada cabeza de chorlito, jeje

**Serena:** vas a ver Rei –sacándole la lengua-

**Lita:** ni con dos hijos te comportas Serena, jajaja

**Serena:** ehh, jeje -sonrojada-

**Joshi:** mami!!!

**Serena:** qué pasa amor? –acercándose a Darien-

**Jos****hi:** mami…. –extendiendo sus bracitos a Serena-

**Serena:** quieres qué te cargue? –sosteniendo a Joshi en sus brazos- mejor?

**Joshi:** ...jor!!, jajaja

**Darien:** vaya, un poco más y me quedó sin cabellos

**Amy:** vaya que si eres travieso bebé –jugando con Joshi-

**Joshi:** …eso!! jeje

**Mina:** creo que Serena ya empató el juego, jeje

**Darien:** a qué te refieres Mina?

**Mina:** cuando Rini vino por primera vez no se despegaba de ti ahora con Joshi, jeje, Serena ya se puso al parejo, jajaja

**Darien:** claro que no, mi Serena siempre está al pendiente de mi, verdad amor? –mirando a Serena-

**Serena:** quién quiere a este precioso?, ehh quién lo quiere? –jugando en el aire con Joshi-

**Joshi:** mami, jejeje

**Darien:** amor?

**Serena:** ehhh –volteando a ver a Darien-

**Mina:** mala demostración Darien, jajajaja

**Darien:** nada amor –con unas gotitas en la cabeza-

**Rini:** no te preocupes Darien, yo siempre seré tu princesa verdad? –mirándolo con ojitos de estrellitas-

**Darien:** claro Rini –abrazando a Rini-

**Lita:** ahora ni Serena les hizo caso, jaja

**Rei:** en el pasado ya estuviera separándolos

**Serena:** dónde está mi príncipe?, ehh dónde está mi príncipe? –tapándose los ojos-

**Joshi:** mami!!

**Serena:** heyy, ahí está, jajaja –abrazando al pequeño-

**Amy:** y cuándo regresas al futuro Rini?

**Rini:** aún no lo sé, Serena y Darien están muy feliz con Joshi –bajando su cabeza-

**Amy:** Serena, Darien y todas nosotras también estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros Rini

**Joshi:** …ien!!!, …ien!!!

**Darien:** qué sucede campeón? –cargando al pequeño-

**Joshi:** paque!!! paque!!!

**Darien:** paque?...ahhh…..quieres ir al parque campeón?

**Joshi:** si!!!

**Darien:** Serena?

**Serena:** si, bueno chicas, vamos a llevar a este bebé al parque –acariciando la mejilla de Joshi-

**Rei:** muy bien chicos

**Mina:** nos vemos al rato entonces

**Lita:** cuídense mucho

**Amy:** adiós

**Serena:** Rini?

**Rini:** si?

**Serena:** vas a venir?

**Rini:** cómo?

**Serena:** no te hagas, ven con nosotros, habrá helado de parte de Darien, jejeje –mirándola tiernamente-

**Rini:** si!!! –corriendo hacia ellos-

**Darien:** o no!!, más helado?!! –con una carita de resignado a perder más dinero-

**Serena:** quién te manda a tener más hijos amor?, jeje –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Darien:** no me importa si tengo que comprar 100 helados princesa –cerrándole un ojo-

**Serena:** 100 helados para nosotros 4!!

**Darien:** ehhh, no creo princesa –caminando más rápido-

**Serena:** entonces a qué te refieres Darien?

**Darien:** tú si me entiendes verdad campeón? –jugando con su hijo-

**Joshi:** …lado? –con una carita de duda-

**Serena:** dime Darien, qué quisiste decir? –corriendo tras él-

**Rini:** ayy Serena tonta, jeje –mirando a Serena y Darien a distancia-

**Darien:** te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo cabeza de chorlito? –colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena-

**Serena:** no, pero es bueno oírlo diario, jeje –apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él-

En el parque………………………….

**Joshi:** …nita!!!! -corriendo-

**Rini:** vamos enano corre!!!, jejeje

Mientras cerca de un árbol…………………….

**Serena:** en qué piensas amor? –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Darien:** en ti, en nosotros, en nuestros hijos –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

**Serena:** demasiada información para tu cabecita no?, jejeje

**Darien:** sí, creo que sí, aunque tengo la cura perfecta para esos pensamientos tan profundos –hablándole al oído-

**Serena:** y es……?

**Darien:** un suave, dulce, tierno y apasionado beso –mientras le daba un beso entre cada palabra-

**Serena:** bueno….si el paciente lo requiere, jeje

Y entonces empezaron los besos tiernos y dulces, para luego pasar a los apasionados, provocando que Darien recostara a Serena en el pasto, disfrutando fervientemente cada sensación provocada por el roce de sus bocas y sus manos…………………

**Joshi:** mami!!!! papi!!!!! -llorando-

**Serena:** Jos…hi –separando su boca de la de Darien-

**Darien:** Joshi!! –levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia su hijo-

**Joshi:** papi!!!! –llorando aún más-

**Darien:** ya campeón, ya pasó –cargando al pequeño-

**Serena:** qué paso Rini?

**Rini:** se cayó al correr y se lastimó –con voz de preocupada-

**Serena:** tranquila Rini, no fue tu culpa

**Darien:** a ver campeón, déjame ver tu rodilla

**Joshi:** buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

**Serena:** tranquilo mi amor, ya paso

**Joshi:** papi!!!

**Darien:** a ver…..está saliendo sangre pero no es nada grave –acariciando la cabeza de Joshi-

**Joshi:** …sangue?!! –suspirando y viendo su rodilla-

**Serena:** ayy amor, me diste un gran susto –abrazando a Joshi-

**Darien:** tranquilo campeón, papi va a curarte

**Serena:** Darien, vas a….

En ese instante Joshi coloca su mano sobre su rodilla y un pequeño brillo dorado se desprende de ella……………….

**Rini:** eres un suertudo enano

**Joshi:** …nano, jajaja

**Serena:** qué fue eso?

**Darien:** hizo lo mismo que yo sé hacer –mirando sorprendido a su hijo-

**Joshi:** papi, jejeje, mami, jeje

**Rini:** claro, Joshi tiene el poder del cristal dorado

**Serena:** increíble, y tan pequeño

**Joshi:** …queño?, jeje

**Darien:** bueno, jeje, lo bueno es que ya dice papi –colocando su mano en su cabeza-

**Joshi:** …ien!!, jejeje

**Darien:** no otra vez –bajando su cabeza-

Mientras Serena y Rini no se aguantaban la risa. Después de estar casi todo el día en el parque disfrutando esos últimos momentos como familia hasta un nuevo futuro, Rini decidió avisar de su partida……………..

**Darien:** estás segura Rini?

**Rini:** si –dijo con un tono triste-

**Serena:** entonces…….mañana…….. –dijo triste-

**Rini:** si Serena, mañana

**Darien:** nos saludas mucho a tus padres y cuida mucho a este travieso

**Joshi:** …eso!!!, jeje

**Rini:** si, lo haré Darien

**Serena:** Rini….yo….-mientras no podía aguantarse las lágrimas-

**Rini:** Serena…no te pongas así -abrazándola-

**Serena:** Rini…los voy a extrañar…mis pequeños tesoros -abrazándola-

**Rini:** me encanta como suena eso, jeje, además no te preocupes, ya falta poco para abrazarte de verdad Serena –le dijo tiernamente-

Darien estaba completamente sonrojado por las palabras de su hija y Serena al parecer no había entendido el significado de esas palabras………………

**Rini:** bueno, es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un largo día

**Darien:** si quieres quédate aquí, Joshi y tú pueden dormir en mi cama

**Rini:** gracias Darien, vamos a dormir Joshi –cargando a su hermanito-

**Joshi:** no!! –pataleando y soltándose de su hermana-

**Rini:** Joshi

**Joshi:** mami!! –abrazando a Serena y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Serena:** ayy mi amor, no querías irte sin un beso no?

**Joshi:** beso!!!

**Serena:** que sueñes con los angelitos mi amor –dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño-

**Joshi:** …ien!! –extendiendo sus brazos a Darien-

**Darien:** te quiero campeón –dándole un abrazo a su hijo-

**Joshi:** quiero papi, jejeje –y corriendo se va con Rini a la habitación-

**Darien:** escuchaste eso Serena? –sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo-

**Serena:** si amor, escuché

**Darien:** soy tan feliz amor –tomando a Serena de la cintura y girando con ella-

**Serena:** amor, vas a marearme –agarrándose fuertemente de él-

**Darien:** si, voy a marearte de amor!!, jajaja

**Serena:** creo que dejamos algo pendiente, no Darien? –mirándolo seductoramente-

**Darien:** creo que sí, jeje –acercándose a los labios de ella-

Una vez más, los jóvenes se sumergían en esos besos apasionados que sólo cada uno podían darse mutuamente, lentamente Darien recostó a Serena en el sillón……………….

**Serena:** definitivamente amor, debemos comprar otra cama, jejeje –desabotonando la camisa de él-

**Darien:** creo que si preciosa –deslizando suavemente su mano en la espalda de su chica-

En eso…………………

**Joshi:** mami!!!!

**Darien:** dime que esto es una broma? -suspirando-

**Serena:** amor, debo ir a ver a Joshi –levantándose del sillón y acomodándose la blusa-

**Darien:** si, si, ya lo sé –con una tono de decepción-

**Serena:** velo por este lado precioso, a partir de mañana soy toda tuya y sin límite de tiempo, jejeje –besándolo en los labios-

**Darien:** ya ves porque me siento tan provocado, jejeje

**Joshi:** mami!!!

**Serena:** haya voy amor!!

**Darien:** lo bueno es que en el futuro tendremos un palacio enorme, jaja

**Serena:** si pero no creo que eso evite que nuestros hijos nos llamen, jejeje

Y en otro lugar……………………….

**Dark Prince:** no, ya no quiero seguir con esto -agarrándose la cabeza-

**¿?: **acaso tú también serás un traidor como ese principito

**Dark Prince** nunca!!!

**¿?: **entonces, no crees que ya es hora de obtener lo que tanto has querido desde milenios

**Dark Prince:** lo que tanto he querido?

**¿?:** siiiii

Y de pronto esa oscuridad empieza a tomar forma………………….

**Dark Prince:** lo que tanto he querido…………

**Beryl:** así es príncipe, eso por lo que tanto has luchado –parándose frente a él-

------------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** luchado?

**Ann** o a poco no lo quieres? –recargándose en el hombro de Dark Prince-

**Alan:** tan valioso que es para tí

-----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** valioso para mí?

**Rubeus:** de veras que no tienes las agallas de tomar lo que es tuyo –mirándolo retadoramente-

----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** lo que es mío?

**Príncipe Diamante:** así es, esa persona que es tan especial para cualquier príncipe

----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** especial?

**Gran Sabio:** has estado solo por milenios, dime, acaso no mereces lo que es tuyo?

----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** y qué es eso?

**Faraón 40:** acaso no mereces que ella esté contigo?

----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** ella…….

**Gran Zirconia:** siii, ella

----------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** la princesa……..

**Negerenia:** así es mi querido príncipe, la princesa de la luna –tomando el rostro de él con sus manos-

---------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** Serenity……………

**Galaxia:** así es príncipe, la luz de la esperanza te pertenece, entonces……..tómala!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** tomarla

**Princesa Serenity:** es que acaso no deseas estar conmigo? –arrodillándose frente a él-

**Dark Prince:** claro que lo deseo –mirándola fijamente-

**Princesa Serenity:** entonces ven por mí….mi querido príncipe –acercando su cara a la de él-

**Dark Prince:** lo haré –con una mirada de rencor y odio-

**¿?:** eso es lo que quería oir, jajajajajajajaja –con una risa malvada-

**Continuará……………**

Canción:

_1. We have all the time in the world (Louis Armstrong)_

Once and again in _The Earth Princess´s Corner_:

Hola nuevamente a todos!!!, ok, hacienda cuentas maquiavélicas, ehhh, ahí les va mi hipótesis: si hasta el capítulo 15 tengo más de 200 reviews (gracias!!!! -), y logré 100 reviews aproximadamente en 5 capítulos, eso quiere decir que cuando llegué al capítulo 20 tendré…….300 reviews?, jajajajaja, bueno, eso depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores, y aquí van sus respuestas:

_**EmmaRiddle**_, hola amiga!!, Quién no quiere un Darien que le cante así en las mañanas?, jajaja, claro que estoy orgullosa de despertar así con él, jajaja. A quién engaño? Enciendo mi pc y pongo You are just my love (cantada en japonés por mi Darien), jajaja. Así es amiga, Joshi es todo un bebé, un dulce bomboncito igual al papá, jaja, no se me encariñen mucho con él ehhh. Cheers.

_**Angie B.**_ Así, al fin!!!, una lectora ya se hizo la pregunta del millón…..hacia dónde va el fic?, jajajaja (risa maquiavélica), pues te diré, a partir de ahora (aunque espero que las demás mamochas no me maten, jeje) empieza lo bueno, la parte oscura del fic, debo decir que desde un principio lo tenía planeado, y el momento ha llegado, sin embargo, esa miel ohhh sí esa miel estará presente siempre. Y recuerda, no me dejes emocionada, yo sé que tú puedes, recupera la inspiración, piensa en Darien!!!! Cheers.

_**MARITZA**_, esa es la idea amiga, recordar a través de mi fic cuanto adoramos los capítulo de Naoko, jejeje. Tú te quedas con Joshi y yo me quedo con el papá, sale?, jajaja. Greetings.

_**Isabel**_, hola amiga, que bueno que te pareció hermoso, gracias por el apoyo!!! y qué tal este capítulo familiar?, cheers.

_**erika chiba**_, mi querida amiga!!! de ahora en adelante tú serás mi dermatóloga personal!!!!, jajaja, eres increíble, nadie me había hecho sonrojar tanto con sus reviews, jejeje, gracias por todo!! definitivamente eres mi lectora fiel, jeje. En cuanto al viaje, pues…..tendrá que esperar un poco al igual que la boda….boda?, cuál boda?, yo no he dicho ninguna boda!!, jajaja. Recuerda amiga, yo igual estoy ansiosa de leer tu tercer chapter, jeje, síguele pronto!!! Cheers.

_**Cositas**_, Amiga se te olvidó el nombre del lugar paradisíaco!!!!, jajajaja, claro que tendré que decirle a mi galán inglés que me acompañe, jajaja. Qué tal este capítulo meloso? Ehh. Y en cuestión de mamo-chan, somas amigas no? entonces cómo dicen los tres mosqueteros (ahora aplicado a cositas y a mi) todas para mamo y mamo para todas!!! Cheers.

_**jaz021**_, cómo te dije en mi otro fic……cerebro de teflón, definitivamente tengo un cerebro de teflón, perdona por no mandarte saludos, cómo puedo ser tal mala? Buaaaaa, perdona, perdona, perdona elevado a la potencia infinito, jajaja. Pero aquí estoy de rodillitas, mandándote muchos saludos y abrazos. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo!!!!

_**Usako Suyi**_, Lo bueno es que ya inventaron un remedio para la Celholic, su nombre es Mamo-chan, jajajaja, por experiencia es excelente!!. Yo tía?, jajajaja, primero mamá ante todo, pregúntale a Mamo. Ginebra…….algún día Suyi, algún día, hasta me brillan los ojitos con la palabra "Nobel"…. "Celia ganadora del Nobel en Física", jejeje y hasta me brilla más de la emoción cuando nos veamos ahí, las dos llorando, con vestidos preciosos, uhmmm pensándolo bien, hay que preguntarle a Serenity dónde compró su vestido, jajajaja. La deliria es buena amiga, muy buena!!! Si no, pregúntame cuantos fics ya escribí, ándale pregúntame, bueno….9!!! 9 fics!!!, viva la deliria por Mamo!!! No sé que esperas para que te mandes tu dirección….en seguida te mando una mochila más grande para mis capítulos!!!! o en su defecto un ipot!!!, jajajaja. Muy bien amiga, ya lo sabes, si buscas el corazón de Celia, sólo entra en **c:/CorazónCelia/Suyiholic/Suyi**** enter . **Te adoro tanto Suyi, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, jejeje. Besos elevados a la potencia infinito. Atte. Tu Mariposa, jeje.

_**Mikiaome**_ amiga, me quedé con cara de what? Cuando leí tu review, la última parte, esa de 1x2 y 1x1 pero 1x2, ahhhhh (Celia con ojos cuadrado, jajaja), pero ya lo leí pausadamente y dije "ahhhh", jaja. En cuestión a las visiones de Serena, vamos amiga!!! ahí si caístes!!!, acaso no te acuerdas de la saga de SM R, dónde Darien tiene las visiones de Tokio de Cristal y eso mi querida amiga todavía no pasaba!!! Jajaja, pero bueno, hasta a las mejores adivinas se les va algo, jaja. No te creas, ya sabes que te aporreo mucho, jeje. Dime, te duele más la pancita de la risa? Cheers.

_**Saly-Luna**_, definitivamente socia, lo mejor viene en camino, jejeje, qué tal la cara de shock de Darien aquí? Ehh, jejeje pobrecito, pero fue suficiente, jajaja. Cheers

_**Ydiel**_, Nada de eso preciosa, nada de dietas!!! Te quiero comiendo de la palma de mi mano mucha miel, jajaja. Este capítulo fue pensando en ti, me dije "mi amiga Anaís quiere un capítulo familiar, bueno….capítulo familiar entonces, jejejeje". Si quieres te puedo dar a Joshi mientras yo me quedó en los brazos del papi. Te mando mucho besos preciosa, muchos besos!!!!

P.D. Aún hay más palabras para ti hasta abajo, jejeje.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ Todo un honor, definitivamente todo un honor, eres de las poca que continúa dejándome un review en cada capítulo, buaaaaa, lloro de felicidad, muchas gracias!!! Y creo que en verdad me gané su coranzocito con este pedacito de chocolatito llamado Joshi, jajaja. Otra más que hago delirar!!!! Jajaja, pero eso sí, por experiencia te digo "Darien no pesa nada de nada", jajajaja. Que bueno que haya puesto la canción que te gusta, le atiné, jeje. Comonfort, uhmmm, bien cerquita, estudias todavía?, me preguntaba eso pues se acerca el día del estudiante y todos los del estado huyen a Guanajuato city, incluyendo yo (bueno, más bien es obligatorio para mí pues soy parte de la mesa directiva de mi facultad, jejeje), jajaja, claro que me encantaría conocerte, sería genial!!!! Y definitivamente Darien me ha flechado como ningún otro chico, bueno, con sus respectivas excepciones (Celia con la carita roja). Cheers.

_**NeoReinasailormoon, **_Viva!!!!!! Otra seguidora, buaaaaa, lloro de mucha felicidad, gracias amiga, muchas gracias. Y deseo concedido, un capítulo familiar, te gustó? A mí también me gustó mucha la canción de Roberto Carlos, vamos amiga? esa canción describe completamente todo…..absolutamente todo, dime? Acaso hay algo en la letra de esa canción que haga falta por mencionar y decirle a la persona que amas lo que significas, jejeje, casi casi le dice eres el aire que respiro, jajaja. Muy bien, así como estarás puntualita cada miércoles, yo estaré puntualita con mi fic, promise!!! Cheers.

_**Moon-Chiba**_, regresaste!!!!, buaaaaaaa, regresaste!!!!! Te extrañé mucho amiga, dónde andabas?!!! Me tenias preocupada, jeje. Eres increíble!!! Gracias por todos tus reviews, esto es por los reviews pasados, que linda!!!, me dejaste una nota en cada capítulo, buaaaa, soy feliz, ya no te pierdas ehh, besos y abrazos.

_**Bunny CK**_, qué paso así amiga?, claro que ya describí a Joshi, para mayor referencia consultar el Capítulo 3: Confesiones, jejeje, pero no hay problem, lo bueno es que te tengo como mantequilla, jaja. Y prometo decirle a Darien que te lleve un cargamento de insulina, lo prometo, jajaja. Cuídate amiga.

_**Ydiel**_, GLOBOS, FIESTA, SONRISAS, MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES, HE AQUÍ ANTE USTEDES A LA PERSONITA QUE ME HA HECHO FELIZ CON DOS LINEAS DE REVIEW!!!! MI NUMERO 200!!!!!!!, Anaís, mi querida amiwis, fueron dos review tuyos, pero tú fuiste la afortunada 200, jaja, gracias por todo tu apoyo, por esos días difíciles que pasamos con esta página, pero es gracias a ffnet que nos conocimos y formamos una amistad. Y es por todas las MEXICANITAS, MAMOCHAS O NO MAMOCHAS, ARGENTINAS O NO ARGENTINAS, jeje, que sigo escribiendo. Gracias preciosa!!!!!!

_**YAMIANA**_, me siento completamente halagada con tu review, gracias linda!!!, es bueno pensar que otra persona dice que tengo talento, jejeje, gracias, en serio, muchas gracias. Y no te decepcionaré, como cada miércoles nos vemos con otro capítulo de……Sailor Moon Dreams!!!!!!!!!.

_**Starligt**_ohhh, pues si hay gato encerrado en mi fic, jejeje, como habrás leído al final de este chapter, y la semana que viene al fin las dudas se dispersaran, al fin se sabrá la verdadera identidad de Dark Prince y próximamente sus propósitos, jeje. Esto apenas no comienza, jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!!!

_**Lian Potter**_, hola!! antes que nada, muchas gracias por pensar en dejar un review!! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, jeje. Lo importante es que lean mis locas ideas, jeje. Y es bueno que te tenga cautivada y eso que todavía no empieza lo bueno, jajaja, más peleas por supuesto y la miel entre Darien y Serena estará más que presente. Ay dios!!! Otra adivina!!! nooooo, jejeje, creo que ya voy a decir todas las verdades antes de que se me adelanten jejeje pero espero no dejes de leerme, habrá más emociones, lo juro, jajaja. Gracias por tu promesa, estaré ansiosa de leer tus review y aún más de contestarlos. Cuídate mucho.

**Y para mi Darien:**

This rose is red,  
And your eyes are blue,  
You know how I feel,  
Could you feel that way too?


	16. Chapter 17: ¿El dueño de los sueños?

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

25 reviews en un sólo chapter!!!! Genial!!! Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Y sin más demora, con ustedes………….

**Capitulo 17. ****¿El dueño de los sueños puros?**

Un día más de trabajo…era temprano en la ciudad de Tokio, los niños se preparaban para ir a la escuela, bueno…casi todos…

**Rini:** ahhhhh –levantándose de golpe-

**Serena:** ah? -despertándose-

**Rini:** ay dios!!...qué hora son?...la escuela!!!!! –corriendo de un lado a otro por la habitación-

**Serena:** es cierto!!! tengo que ir…momento…jejeje hoy no voy al hospital, jeje –sentándose en la cama-

**Rini:** Serena suertuda –colocándose los zapatos-

**Serena:** ya ves Rini, eso es lo bueno de estudiar –levantando un dedo para su afirmación- entonces…no se irán hoy?

**Rini:** pensándolo bien, me gustaría quedarme un día más para despedirme de mis amigos de la escuela

**Serena:** qué bien!!! -emocionada-

**Rini:** pero mañana si –con un tono triste-

**Serena**: bueno…mañana será otro día –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-

**Rini:** Serena…ehhh, si es cierto!!!

**Serena:** qué pasa?

**Rini:** jejeje, Darien puede llevarme!!! –corriendo hacia la sala-

**Serena:** qué?!!! eso quisieras –corriendo tras ella-

**Rini:** jeje, Darien!!!

**Serena:** alto ahí chiquilla!!! –pero en eso se detiene a la entrada de la habitación al escuchar una dulce voz-

**Joshi:** mami…-dijo adormilado-

Y en la sala…………………………………..

**Rini:** Darien…-moviéndole un brazo-

**Darien:** eh?...no…déjame dormir otro ratito Serena –y se da la media vuelta-

**Rini:** Serena?...Darien!!!!! –gritándole al oído-

**Darien:** ayyyy!!! –cayéndose del sillón-

**Rini:** buenos días papi –con ojitos de estrellita-

**Darien:** papi? –levantándose confundido-

**Rini:** papi, mi querido papi…quería ver si me podías llevar a la escuela? –jalándolo del brazo-

**Darien:** a la escuela?...rayos!! si es cierto…hoy tengo que ir al hospital!!! cómo me fui a dormir? –colocándose los zapatos-

**Rini:** entonces si me llevas?

**Darien:** por supuesto Rini –tocándole la cabeza-

**Rini:** entonces vamos!!

**Darien:** Rini, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –mientras terminaba de arreglarse-

**Rini:** claro

**Darien:** sólo por pura curiosidad…tus papás no tendrán más hijos?

**Rini:** cómo? -sonrojada-

**Darien:** jejeje, te lo pregunto por que si deciden viajar al pasado tendré que comprar un departamento más grande, jejeje, mi espalda me está matando de dormir en el sillón –tocándose su espalda-

**Rini:** ayy Darien, qué cosas preguntas?!!!

**Darien:** sólo bromeo, jajaja –colocando su mano en su cabeza-

**Rini:** ayyy voy a llegar tarde, vamos Darien –corriendo a la puerta-

**Darien:** espera un poco –caminando a su habitación-

Y en la habitación, Darien encuentra a Serena abrazando a Joshi y durmiendo……………

**Rini:** no lo puedo creer, si Serena estaba despierta –negando con la cabeza-

**Darien:** a lo mejor quiso descansar un poco más –acercándose a la cama-

**Joshi:** …ien!! –sentadito en la cama-

**Darien: **shuss campeón, vas a despertar a mami –con un dedo en sus labios-

**Joshi:** mami? –tocando tiernamente la mejilla de Serena-

**Darien:** voy a llevar a Rini a su escuela y luego voy al hospital, te amo princesa – le dijo en el oído a Serena-

**Serena:** uhmm –todavía durmiendo-

**Rini:** vamos Darien

**Darien:** ya voy, adiós Serena –dándole un beso fugaz en los labios- cuida a mami campeón –tocándole la cabeza a su hijo-

**Joshi:** si!!

En la escuela secundaria……………………………………

**Darien:** ojalá Serena pueda cuidar a Joshi

**Rini:** bromeas Darien? –bajando sus libros del auto-

**Darien:** porqué lo dices? –mirando curiosamente a Rini-

**Rini:** Serena ya es una experta a su edad

**Darien:** experta?

**Rini:** si, mi mamá me dijo que aprendió desde muy joven a cuidar a bebés –afirmando con la cabeza-

**Darien:** a cuidar bebés? –muy sonrojado-

**Rini:** ehhhh…creo que debo irme…nos vemos Darien –corriendo a la escuela-

**Darien:** Serena…bebés…-muy pero muy sonrojado y con carita de confundido-

En el departamento de Darien alguien miraba tiernamente a una chica que aún se encontraba durmiendo………………………….

**Josh:** mamá? –tocando la mejilla de ella y sentado en la cama-

**Serena:** uhmm…Darien…

**Josh:** no está mamá, Darien fue a dejar a Rini a la escuela

**Serena:** ahh –mirando a Josh- ayyyy!!!!!! –cayéndose de la cama-

**Josh:** mamá!! –viendo como Serena se caía de la cama-

**Serena:** quién eres?!!! –toda asustada y señalando a Josh-

**Josh:** soy yo mamá, Joshi

**Serena:** Joshi!!!, pero si estás…grande!!!

**Josh:** oh oh –viendo sus manos y su cuerpo-

Algo extraño había ocurrido, Joshi, es decir, Josh era todo un joven de 18 años y alto, con un cuerpo de adulto, su cabello negro estaba todo desarreglado y su pijama le quedaba muy muy chica. Josh era idéntico a su papá, de ojos azules y brillantes como los de su mamá y un cuerpo bien formado………………………..

**Serena:** Joshi? –levantándose del suelo-

**Josh:** hola –dándole una mirada muy tierna a Serena-

**Serena:** pero cómo paso esto? si en la mañana eras sólo un bebé –con una cara muy confundida-

**Josh:** no lo sé mamá, creo que es necesario que vuelva cuanto antes al futuro, mi cuerpo está empezando a resentir los cambios del espacio-tiempo –ayudando a Serena a levantarse-

**Serena:** definitivamente eres igual que Darien, jeje, no entiendo de que me habla a veces, jejeje

**Josh:** jajaja es que me hacen ir a muchas clases con mi tutor –parado frente a Serena-

**Serena:** vaya…-mirándolo muy sonrojada-

**Josh:** qué pasa mamá?

**Serena:** tu pijama te queda chica, jejeje -sonrojada-

**Josh:** si, creo que si, jejeje –mirándose a sí mismo sonrojado-

**Serena:** creo que eres de la talla de Darien, tal vez encontremos algo por aquí –revisando el guardarropa-

**Josh:** mira mamá –mirándose al espejo-

**Serena:** qué pasa Joshi?

**Josh:** ya viste que músculos tengo? jejejeje

**Serena:** ehhh –muy sonrojada-

**Josh:** sucede algo mamá?

**Serena:** ehh, nada, jejeje –con varias gotitas-

**Josh:** mira que alto soy –sin poder dejar de verse en el espejo-

**Serena:**_podrá ser ya grande, jeje, pero aún es un niño por dentro_

**Josh:** mamá mira mi abdomen, es igual que el de mi papá –siguiéndose mirando al espejo-

**Serena:** ahh? –con toda su cara roja- bueno…_por lo menos Darien seguirá igual de… ay dios Serena reacciona!!!, jejeje, aunque el Rey Endymión no estaba nada mal, jejeje, ayy en qué cosas pienso? _–moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados al recordar su encuentro con el futuro rey-

**Josh:** mamá?

**Serena:** si

**Josh:** en qué piensas? –mirándola con su carita de extraño-

**Serena:** nada, nada, jeje –con gotitas y sonrojada-

**Josh:** podemos salir a pasear?

**Serena:** si, pero primero hay que ir con papá…que diga, jeje…con Darien para explicarle esto

**Josh:** si!!!! –saltando en la cama-

**Serena:**_definitivamente…todo un niño_

En el hospital………………………………………………..

**Amy:** estás bien Darien?

**Darien:** si Amy, sólo estoy preocupado por Serena y Joshi –apoyado en una ventana-

**Amy:** ellos están bien, además Serena ya es toda una chica responsable

**Darien:** si, pero me hubiera gustado pasar el día con ellos -suspirando-

**Amy:** Serena y yo terminamos el programa antes de tiempo, jejeje

**Darien:** si, jeje, mi Serena es muy inteligente

**Amy:** te ha comentado acerca del viaje?

**Darien:** si –suspirando de nuevo-

**Amy:** cómo lo has tomado?

**Darien:** ella se lo merece Amy, al principio no quería ir, pero luego de hablarlo creo que irá

**Amy:** Darien…

**Darien:** además sólo será por un tiempo, jeje

**Amy:** eres un hombre increíble Darien, por eso Serena nunca dejará de amarte

**Darien:** gracias Amy -sonrojado-

En el parque…………………………………………….

**Josh:** mira mamá, una banda!!!! –señalando una pequeña orquesta que se encontraba tocando cerca del lago-

**Serena: **tocan precioso –viendo con ojos de soñada a la banda-

**Josh:** me permite esta pieza –haciendo una reverencia y tendiéndole su mano a Serena-

**Serena:** por supuesto mi príncipe –tomando la mano de Joshi-

Los dos se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música que interpretaba la banda, las personas que pasaban por ahí admiraba como bailaban…………………..

**Serena:** Joshi bailas muy bien

**Josh:** si, jeje, una de las mejores cosas que aprendí de ti mamá

**Serena:** en serio?

**Josh:** si, mientras mi papá me enseña las obligaciones como futuro rey, tú me enseñas a ser un gran príncipe

Just one last dance

Before we say goodbye

When we sway and turn round and round and round

It's like the first time

**Serena:** por qué no me llamas Serena? aún no soy tu mamá, jejeje

**Josh:** en serio puedo llamarte así?

**Serena:** claro, aunque veo que no tienes problemas para llamar a tu papá por su nombre, jeje

**Josh:** bueno…es que…-sonrojado y nervioso-

I look in your eyes just don't know what to say

It feels like I'm drowning in salty water

A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise

Tomorrow will come, it's time to realize

Our love is finished forever

**Serena:** y dime Joshi, has conocido alguna chica en el futuro qué te guste? –viéndolo a la cara-

**Josh:** bueno…yo…digamos que…en el futuro…no –muy sonrojado-

**Serena:** ah?

**Josh:** Darien te ama mucho verdad?

**Serena:** si Joshi, así es, y yo lo amo demasiado –recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Joshi-

**Josh:** Darien tiene mucha suerte -suspirando-

**Serena:** por qué lo dices?

**Josh:** amar a alguien cómo tú ha de ser un sueño tan hermoso

**Serena:** y cuál es tu sueño Joshi?

**Josh:** mi sueño? ehhh -pensando-

**Serena:** conocer a la persona que más quieres en este mundo? -mirándolo-

**Josh:** ehh…pues…no, esa persona ya la conozco –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** a sí? -sonrojada-

**Josh:** si, más bien…mi sueño es proteger a mi familia y a este mundo junto a esa persona

**Serena:** vaya…esa persona ha de ser muy afortunada –recargando su cabeza una vez más en el pecho de Joshi-

**Josh:** si, así es…Serena

Just one more chance

Hold me tight and keep me warm

Cause the night is getting cold

And I don't know where I belong

Just one last dance

En el hospital……………………………………….

**Darien:** qué bien!!!! he terminado –quitándose su bata-

**Amy:** ya te vas Darien?

**Darien:** si!! voy a ver a Serena, nos vemos Amy!!! -corriendo-

**Amy:** adiós Darien!!

Cerca del arcade……………………………………

**Josh:** vamos Serena!!! –jalándola del brazo-

**Serena:** no podemos Joshi, tenemos que ir con Darien –tratando de retener el jalón-

**Josh:** pero mamá –con ojos de estrellita-

**Serena:** no, debemos ir con Darien

**Josh:** ándale sólo un ratito –abrazando a Serena-

**Serena:** jajajaja, bueno…

En eso alguien venía corriendo en la calle………………..

**Darien:** momento –deteniéndose de golpe- conozco esa risa –viendo a lo lejos- Serena?!!!

**Serena:** Darien!!! –viendo a su chico correr hacia ella-

**Darien:** heyyy, suelta a mi novia –tocando el hombro de Joshi-

**Serena:** Darien!!

**Josh:** hola –parándose frente a Darien-

**Darien:** qué hacías abrazando a mi futura esposa? –con carita de enojado-

**Josh:** si yo quiero la abrazo –tomándole la mano a Serena-

**Darien:** Serena, qué significa esto? –con lo brazos cruzados-

**Serena:** Darien…no es lo que piensas –con varias gotitas-

**Josh:** vaya, nunca creí que papá fuera tan celoso –mirando a Serena-

**Darien:** papá?

**Serena:** Darien, él es Joshi

**Darien:** qué?!!!! –todo sorprendido-

**Josh**: hola papá –dijo con un porte de príncipe-

En una banca del parque…………………………………………….

**Darien:** vaya, es idéntico a mí –mirando a Joshi sorprendido-

**Serena:** lo sé, jeje, toda la mañana me lo ha estado recordando –viendo a Joshi de lejos mientras compraba un helado-

**Darien:** pero cómo paso esto?

**Serena:** Joshi lo llamó algo del espacio-tiempo

**Darien: **entonces era por eso –con carita de pensativo-

**Serena:** de qué hablas Darien? –mirándolo-

**Darien:** por eso Rini quería regresar al futuro para que Joshi no sufriera cambios

**Serena:** ya veo –regresando su mirada hacia Joshi-

**Darien:** vaya…tendremos un hijo muy guapo, jeje

**Serena:** si -sonrojada-

**Darien:** te pasa algo Serena? por qué te sonrojas? –tomando la mejilla de ella-

**Serena:** es que Joshi se parece tanto a ti y en la mañana se veía gracioso con la pijama chica, jejeje

**Darien:** qué, qué?!!!!

**Serena:** ehh, si, es que en la mañana lo ayudé a cambiarse –dijo algo nerviosa-

**Darien:** ese niño se está pasando de mañoso –viendo a Joshi-

**Serena:** jajajajajaja

**Darien:** de qué te ríes Serena? –viéndola con cara de puchero-

**Serena:** es que es gracioso, jajajaja, estás celoso, jajajaja

**Darien:** yo celoso?, nunca

**Serena:** en serio?

**Darien:** si

**Serena:** seguro?

**Darien:** que si!!! –con carita de indignado-

**Serena:** vamos amor, no te enojes, jejeje

**Darien:** no me enojo –con sus brazos cruzados-

**Serena:** eres mi chico celoso –tocando la barbilla de él-

**Darien:** que no soy celoso -mirándola-

**Serena:** Darien

**Darien:** uhm?

**Serena:** me encantas cuando estás celoso –dándole un breve beso en los labios-

**Darien:** heyy, me robaste un beso!!

**Serena:** recuerda que me lo debes, jejeje –poniéndose de pie-

**Darien:** sólo por eso…voy a besarte hasta perder el aliento, jeje –abrazando a Serena-

**Serena:** me está amenazando Sr. Chiba? –mirándolo coquetamente-

**Darien**: no Srita. Tsukino, es una advertencia, jejeje –a punto de besarla-

**Josh:** Serena!!! –separando a Serena y Darien-

**Serena:** listo Joshi? –sosteniendo el helado-

**Darien:** oye!!!

**Josh:** Serena vamos al arcade si? –viéndola tiernamente-

**Serena:** ehhhh

**Darien:** momento campeón, Serena y yo estábamos planeando ir al cine –tomando de la mano a Serena-

**Josh:** no, Serena y yo iremos al arcade –jalando del brazo a Serena-

**Darien:** al cine –jalando el otro brazo de Serena-

**Josh:** al arcade!!!

**Darien:** al cine!!

**Josh:** al arcade!!

**Darien:** al cine!!

**Serena:** niños!!!!!

**Josh:** verdad que iremos al arcade mami? –mirándola con ojos de estrellita-

**Darien:** no, mi novia y yo vamos al cine!! –poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Serena-

**Josh:** al arcade!!! –con la frente pegada a Darien-

**Darien:** al cine!!! –con la frente pegada a Josh-

**Serena:**_ayyy hombres, quién los entiende?_ –con varias gotitas-

**Josh:** al arcade!!!

**Darien:** al cine!!!

**Serena:** ya sé!!

**Darien:** uhm?

**Serena:** porqué primero no vamos a comprar las entradas al cine y luego vamos al arcade?

**Josh:** yo no quiero ir al cine –con lo bracitos cruzados-

**Darien:** ja, ya ves, mi Serena si quiere ir al cine –con carita de victorioso-

**Serena:** y si jugamos un rato en el arcade, sólo tú y yo, irás al cine? –mirando tiernamente a Joshi y ofreciéndole su mano-

**Josh:** ehh, si –muy sonrojado y tomando la mano de Serena-

**Darien:** heyy ustedes dos, no se agarren de la mano –con carita de celoso-

**Serena:** vamos Darien, si Joshi es sólo un niño

**Joshi:** si, jejeje, soy sólo un niño –sacándole la lengua a Darien sin que Serena se diera cuenta-

**Darien:** si, pero un niño mañoso –caminando junto a Serena-

En ese instante…………………………………………….

**¿?: **no!!!!!!!

**Dark Prince:** rayos!! esto se está volviendo una pérdida de tiempo…ni modos…zombie has lo que quieras –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Zombie:** siiiii

**Serena:** qué fue eso?

**Darien:** debemos transformarnos

Y después de la transformación…………………………….

**Josh:** Serena…Darien

**Tuxedo Mask:** tú quédate aquí Joshi

**Josh:** pero Darien…

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** has lo que dice papá

**Josh:** pero…-viendo como sus papás corrían-

**Zombie:** ring of ice!!!! –asustando a la gente-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** alto ahí!!!

**Zombie:** ahss, ring of… auch –recibiendo el golpe de una rosa-

**Tuxedo Mask:** cómo te atreves a interrumpir una tarde familiar –lanzándose contra el zombie-

**Zombie:** jejeje

**Tuxedo Mask:** de qué te ries? –tirando al zombie-

**Zombie: **ja!!!

Y en eso el poder del zombie que lanzó anteriormente se dirigió a Sailor Moon…………….

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon cuidado!!!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** pero qué? –volteando-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon!!!

Y de repente el poder del zombie desaparece…………………………….

**Tuxedo Mask:** qué fue eso?

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Joshi!!!!

**Josh:** estás bien? –sosteniendo su espada-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** si, gracias

**Tuxedo Mask:** ahora Sailor Moon!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** si!!...cristal de plata regresa a este zombie a la normalidad!!!

**Zombie:** nooo!!!!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** lo logré –cayendo de rodillas-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon!! –corriendo hacia ella-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** me siento cansada Darien…

**Josh:** mamá…papá –viendo sus manos-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Joshi!!!

**Josh:** me estoy…-decía mientras su ropa le quedaba cada vez más grande-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Joshi –corriendo hacia él-

**Josh:** mami…me …encanto…bailar…con…ti…go –volviéndose pequeño de nuevo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Joshi –arrodillándose junto a Sailor Moon-

**Eternal Sailor Moon: **mi príncipe –dijo mientras abrazaba a Joshi-

Y de regreso al departamento………………………………………………

**Rini:** hola chicos? cómo está Joshi? –mientras buscaba a su hermanito-

**Serena:** está durmiendo

**Rini:** durmiendo? y ese milagro? ese enano se duerme tarde

**Serena:** digamos que hoy tuvo un largo día, verdad Darien? –viendo a Darien-

**Darien:** eso si, jeje

**Rini:** bueno… -bostezando- creo que debo ir a dormir también –dirigiéndose a la habitación de Darien-

**Serena:** vas a dormir aquí Rini?

**Rini:** si, jejeje –corriendo a la habitación-

**Serena:** bueno pues…será mejor que me vaya, mi mamá ha de estar preocupada

**Darien:** puedes quedarte si quieres –tomándola de la cintura-

**Serena:** me encantaría…pero ya no quiero que duermas en el sillón, jeje

**Darien:** buen punto, eso está acabando con mi espalda, jeje, pero aún así…me gustaría que te quedarás –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** y se puede saber en dónde dormiremos Sr. Chiba?

**Darien:** el sillón es muy grande para estas situaciones –sentándose y golpeando una almohada-

**Serena:** no me tientes amor –mirándolo coquetamente-

**Darien:** quién?...yo? –quitándose la camisa-

**Serena:** no conozco a otro que sea mi amor, jeje –lanzándose encima de Darien-

**Darien:** yo sí lo conozco, por cierto está durmiendo en nuestra cama y además está enamorado de su mamá –tomándola de la cintura mientras estaban acostados-

**Serena:** pero qué cosas dices Darien? –toda sonrojada-

**Darien:** a verdad!!

**Serena:** mira quién lo dice, mira que Rini no se queda atrás

**Darien:** de tal palo, tal astilla no?, jeje

**Serena:** te amo mi chico celoso –besando la punta de la nariz de Darien-

**Darien:** yo? celoso?, cómo? jamás

**Serena: **Darien?

**Darien:** si?

**Serena:** cállate, jeje

**Darien: **si me besas a lo mejor lo hago –mirándola tiernamente-

Y con muchos besos durante la noche, se quedaron dormidos, descansando después de un largo día…después de ver a su futuro hijo convertido en todo un príncipe…

**Continuará……………………..**

Y la canción…

_1. Just One Last Dance (Sarah Connor)_

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner":

_Podré extrañar la lluvia en un día soleado,_

_también la resolución de un cálculo complicado,_

_pero lo que más extraño...es compartir mi día a tu lado._

**Atte. Tu mariposa**

_**isela-kasainy**_, hola!! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por el cumplido (Celia con carita roja, jeje), que bueno que te gusten mis fics, sólo son palabras, pero lo que les da sentido son reviews como los tuyos. Cuídate y espero verte por aquí nuevamente.

_**Bunny CK**_, oh oh oh, la miel ya te llegó al brain, jajajaja, espero que hayas revivido con la nota del Dr. Chiba. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Kisses.

_**erika chiba**_, ya ves, promesa cumplida, el pasado capítulo lo subí temprano, y si soy malita, jajaja, vamos amiga!!! es justo y necesario. Y otro deseo cumplido, retrasé el regreso de Joshi al futuro, sólo un capítulo, bueno, está bien, uno más pero ya!!!, jajaja. Bueno mi doctora, espero que tu chico esté entrenando mucho, jijiji. Te mando muchos kisses!!!!

_**jaz021**_, jajaja, casi me matas de la risa con tu pregunta (cómo pudiste dejarlo con las ganas?!!!!) jajajaja, es que amiga, mi amiga, pensé en ti y por eso lo hice, jajaja, ni tú te la crees, jajaja. Pero aún falta por descubrir a Dark Prince y los verdaderos propósitos y además, jejeje, está bien, por ser mi fiel amiga te diré, pronto, muy pronto aparecerá el enemigo más fuerte del universo (y no es el caos). Ahhh y no como viva…ni siquiera muerdo…pero fuerte, jajajajajaja.

_**Saly-Luna**_, hola preciosa!!! buaaaa dónde andas?, me hace falta fabricar miel por msn, jejeje, no te me pierdas. Gracias por el apoyo, tu siempre pendiente de mi, jeje. Cheers.

_**BruhE**_, orale!!, que bueno que la timidez desapareció, jejeje, gracias por leer este, tu fic. Ojalá cuente con tus reviews para mis próximos capítulos. Gracias y cuídate mucho.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki**_, definitivamente Lamsi-chan, tus reviews son geniales!!!! Me tienes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jajaja. Yo tampoco me explico como rayos le hago para escribir un capítulo por semana, esto se esta poniendo feo, jejeje (Celia nadando entre libros y ecuaciones a resolver pero con su lap contestando los reviews, jeje).

No te preocupes tanto linda, lo bueno es que te reportas conmigo cada week. Yo igual estoy atareada pero intento sacarle 30 horas al día, jajaja (Celia manda a volar un ratito a su asesor, jaja, no te creas, amo a mi asesor!!!!!).

Te estaré esperando por msn Lamsi (Celia sacando a pataditas a su asesor de la pc, jiji, no es cierto, en verdad lo adoro!!). Con cariño Celia-Chan.

P.D. No vayas a pescar un resfriado con tanta agua fría, porque aún falta mucha miel!!

_**NeoReinasailormoon**_, para eso estoy amiga!!! para conceder deseos a mis lectoras y lectores!!!, jejeje. Déjame decirte que tienes una imaginación increíble, ya ni yo, jajaja, bueno aunque he estado pensando seriamente en poner Celia en vez de Serena en mi fic, jajajajaja. Y aquí andamos, siempre puntualitas para que no te pierdas ni una pista de…Sailor Moon Dreams!!!! Cuídate mucho.

_**Isabel**_, hola amiga!!, que bueno que te gustó el anterior chapter, dime, te gustó este?, yo creo que sí, quién no adora a mi creación de chocolatito chiquitito?, jajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic y dejarme un review. Cheers.

_**MARITZA**_, vaya, que lista me saliste!!!, jajaja, lo bueno es que Darien me dijo que se iba a tomar un break de Serena y viene directamente a mis brazos!! y como tú vas a cuidar a Joshi, Darien y yo tendremos más tiempo para nuestras travesuras, que diga, para nuestros "asuntos", jajaja. Y así es amiga, todos los enemigos están en esencia. Gracias por el apoyo. Greetings.

_**baby suhe**_, gracias, definitivamente muchas gracias!!! que bueno que me has leído desde el principio y lo mejor de todo es que me dejes un review, es bueno saber tú opinión. Y no te apures, tú entra todos los miércoles y verás un capítulo nuevo de este fic, jajaja. Por qué miércoles?, quién sabe?, pero no suena bonito? "Miércoles de Celia", junto con los 2x1 del cine, jajaja, y además es mitad de semana, para agarrar más fuerzas y terminarla bien, jeje. Y tú deseo será cumplido…más momentos entre Darien y Serena, aunque habrá algo de suspenso…con miel, jeje. Gracias por dejarme un review, nos vemos la próxima semana. Cheers.

_**Lian Potter**_, orale, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, Serena y mi mamá las recibieron, y aunque ya haya pasado una semana, también muchas felicitaciones a tú mami, más vale tarde que nunca, que linda!!! gracias!!!

Lian promete y…cumple!!!! (Celia muy feliz). Paciencia ante todo amiga, paciencia, jeje. Tenemos las mentes conectadas, jeje, es que respondí tu pregunta telepáticamente.

Ehhh, parejita bien portada?, ahhhh, ehhhh, ahhh, jajajaja. Digamos que leíste "muy bien" mi capítulo pasado, pero muy bien!!

Le diré a Darien que luego pasé contigo a cantarte…sólo a cantarte ehh!!!! Jajaja. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu promesa. Yo cumpliré la mía…todos los miércoles. Cheers.

_**Cositas**_, la famosísima Riviera Maya, jeje, yo soy de por allá, jajaja, aunque nunca he ido a campar, pero prometo poner en práctica tú consejo…me refiero a lo de Mamo-chan, jajaja. Que bueno que te divertiste!!! Y Mamo tiene contrato conmigo…de por vida, jajaja. Y tienes mucha razón, los problemas ya llegaron!!! Estamos en contacto. Cheers.

_**Mikiaome**_, cómo ves? 5 galanes para la señorita Serena, buaaaa, yo quiero ser así, jajaja. Tan seria ahora?, buaaa, quiero a mi adivina favorita de regreso!!!! Jejeje. Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente, espero no decepcionarte, cheers.

_**Paulina**_, hola linda!!!, gracias por tu review, y me siento feliz de tener otra admiradora, jeje (Celia muy pero muy feliz -). Y tienes mucha razón, cuando decidí escribir este fic me propuse la meta de que Serena ahora si mereciera mucho cariño por parte de un hijito nuevo ya que en la serie ya me tenía harta la Rini, jeje. Bueno Pau, aquí andaré todos los miércoles con otro capítulo romántico, ahora con drama y mucha miel. Greetings.

_**Ydiel**_, Te lo mereces mamocha amada, te lo mereces!!! Cómo no dedicarte un chapter?, jeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional. Me has llegado tanto al heart que ya rescribí mi profile por ti, jeje. Te mando muchos pero muchos besos!!!! Y este capítulo va para tu colección, jejeje, más mini-Mamo!!! Gracias por cada uno de tus reviews preciosa (Celia llorando de la felicidad, -).

_**Serenalucy**_, dónde andabas preciosa? hasta llegué a pensar que ya no me leías, buaaa, jeje, pero estoy contenta de tenerte otra vez por estos laredos, jeje. Cuídate mucho y te espero nuevamente en mi sección. Cheers.

_**lady voldemort**_, fue el destino…simplemente el destino, jejeje. Gracias por leerme y por dejar tu review. En cuánto tiempo leíste todos mis capítulos? debió a ver sido mucho, jeje, espero no haberte cansado la vista, jaja. Amiga, muchas gracias, en serio!!! Y digamos que nuestros antiguos enemigos están presentes más cerca de lo que pensamos. Muchos saludos y nos vemos el miércoles!!!

_**Yamiana**_, gracias amiga por el cumplido y prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Serena ni a Darien…bueno…tal vez un poquito, sólo un poquito, jeje. Más emoción en los próximos capítulos!!! Gracias y te mando muchos saludos.

_**Angie B.**_ mi fiel Angie, jeje, estuve esperando mi helado de chocolate ehhh. Pero he logrado algo…contraer el tiempo!!!, jajaja, hasta se te fue volando mientras leías cuando corriste con los amigos, jajaja. Joshi lo dejo un ratito más, bueno…un capítulo más, buaaaaa, no te apures, sabemos que regresará…algún día. Y claro que haremos una fiestesota a los 300 reviews!!!! Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos amiga.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ Tú siempre al pendiente, jeje, gracias!!! y por supuesto que la actualización estará todos los miércoles, esto se esta poniendo cada vez más hard de lo que pensaba, jeje. Y de veras de veritas, estoy pensando seriamente en tener un Darien Jr. Jajaja pero digamos que aún falta mucho para eso, jeje. Y es en serio amiga, Darien no pesa nada!!! y pues…ya sabes…la manera más eficaz de comprobarlo es…ya lo sabes no?, jeje. Nada de reclamos, hay mucho Darien para todas!!! Yo igual tengo las 2 canciones donde Darien canta solito, 3 duetos de Serena y Darien y la que andas buscando (creo, espero te haya llegado). Y siempre responderé los reviews, si ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarlos lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderlos. Y estaré muy feliz de contar con tu apoyo para los 300!! Estaré esperando con ansia el día para conocernos, jeje, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cuídate mucho amiga!!!

_**Gaby Bunny**_, mi amiga, mi amiguita!! que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado, qué tal este?, jejeje, seguimos embotellando miel, jajajaja. Y tienes mucha razón, no hay nada mejor que un Mamo y un mini-Mamo en un mismo fic!!!! Jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo como cada miércoles. Gracias por tu review. Kisses.

_**Starligt**_, más celos de Darien!!!! te gustó?, jejeje. Ayyy creo que ya me encariñé con este pedacito de chocolatito, pero dime, quién no se encariñaría con un mini-Mamo así?, jajaja. Y con Serena, bueno…Darien ya hizo el comentario de agrandar su departamento en este capítulo, jajajaja. Tú tranquila y yo calmada amiga, jajaja, pronto tus preguntas tendrán respuestas en el próximo capítulo de… Sailor Moon Dreams!!!! Cheers.

_**satorichiva**_, jaja, a estás alturas sospecho que ya todo mundo sabe quien es Dark Prince, hasta creo que el día que publique el capítulo donde diga su verdadera identidad (es decir, la próxima semana, jeje) todo mundo dirá "lo sabía, lo sabía!!!" y en este capítulo traté de darle más celos a Darien, hay que darle mucho amor a Serena, ya se lo merecía la pobre, jajaja. Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Greetings.

**_Sailor Angel _**, que buena onda!!!!, gracias por leer mi fic. Y no te preocupes, andaré con un nuevo capítulo todos los miércoles y más escenas románticas entre Serena y Darien y más batallas, jejeje. Y dos días?!!!!, eso es dedicación, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero nos leeamos por aquí todos los miércoles. Cheers.


	17. Chapter 18: Sueños Compartidos

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_"Para que los seres humanos se entiendan a la perfección_

_a veces es necesario tener un conflicto"_

**Tuxedo Mask**

Capitulo 18. Sueños compartidos

Hoy no sería un día común y corriente… Hoy sería el día que unos futuros padres verían partir a sus dos pequeños tesoros, a sus dos razones de vivir y forjar una vida juntos en la ciudad del mañana… La gran ciudad de Tokio de Cristal…

**Darien:** Serena? –buscando en la habitación-

**Joshi:** uhm…-moviéndose en la cama-

**Darien: **amor?... –dijo en un susurro-

**Joshi:** uhm… mami…papi –abriendo lentamente sus ojitos-

**Darien:** ya campeón, papi está aquí –colocando la palma de su mano en la pancita de su hijo-

**Joshi:** papi…-a punto de llorar-

**Darien:** tranquilo campeón, papi está aquí –sentándose al lado de Joshi-

**Joshi:** papi…ien…-colocando su cabecita en las piernas de su papá y sonriendo-

**Darien:** eres un bebé mañosito lo sabías campeón? –mirando tiernamente a su hijo-

**Joshi:** …ien…jejejeje –cerrando nuevamente sus ojitos-

En eso entra alguien a la habitación……………………………….

**Darien:** hola Rini

**Rini:** hola Darien, ya despertó Joshi?

**Darien:** sólo un poco, creo que ya volvió a dormirse –mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Joshi-

**Rini:** tengo un hermanito bien dormilón igual que mi mamá, jeje

**Darien:** hablando de eso, no has visto a Serena?

**Rini:** si, está en el balcón -sonrojada-

**Darien:** en el balcón?

**Rini:** si quieres cuido a Joshi?

**Darien:** si, gracias Rini –acostando con cuidado a su hijo-

**Joshi:** papi…-moviéndose lentamente-

**Darien:** en seguida regreso campeón –depositando un beso en la frente de Joshi-

En el balcón…………………………………………

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it show.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

**Serena:** _es por el bien de ellos….es por su bien _–mirando el amanecer-

**Darien:** por qué tan pensativa? –abrazando a Serena por detrás-

**Serena:** buenos días Darien –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Darien:** buenos días preciosa, y dime, dormiste bien? –acariciando la espalda de ella-

**Serena:** bueno…jeje…a decir verdad no dormí –bajando su cabeza-

**Darien:** no dormiste? –levantando la cabeza de ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

**Serena:** que rico, jejeje

**Darien:** si te doy otro me dirás por qué no dormiste? –viéndola tiernamente-

**Serena:** uhmmm, tendré que pensarlo

**Darien:** qué tal uno así? –dándole otro breve beso-

**Serena:** uhmm, rico, pero aún no sé

**Darien:** otro así? –dándole un beso más largo que el primero-

**Serena:** rico, si, pero… –y sin aún terminar la oración, Darien la había besado tiernamente-

**Darien:** así está mejor?

**Serena:** si mi Darien, así está mucho mejor

**Darien:** ahora puedo tener una respuesta –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** Darien…crees que soy envidiosa? –mirándolo seriamente-

**Darien:** envidiosa?...Serena…eres la mujer más noble que he visto sobre la faz de la tierra, por qué piensas eso mi amor?

**Serena:** toda la noche estuve pensando en qué podría hacer para que Joshi y Rini se quedaran sólo un poco más… -dijo tristemente-

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serena:** sé que es un pensamiento envidioso, porque sé que ellos deben volver al futuro, deben regresar con sus padres, deben…–casi a punto de llorar-

**Darien:** Serena, sabes que es necesario que vuelvan, es por su bien -abrazándola-

**Serena:** lo sé Darien, lo sé -llorando-

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

**Darien:** además amor, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que ellos lleguen a nuestra vida, tú debes cumplir tu sueño primero, recuerdas?

**Serena:** no quiero Darien, no quiero irme –abrazándose de él con más fuerza-

**Darien:** no me digas eso Serena, me lo prometiste –mirándola seriamente-

**Serena:** Darien…

**Darien:** me prometiste que lucharías por lograr tu sueño, que estudiarías lo que más te gustara…que regresarías a mi algún día –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** pero Darien…

**Darien:** ningún pero princesa, así tenga que llevarte yo mismo a la universidad que desees ir, jamás voy a permitir que te detengas por mí

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

**Serena:** Darien no quiero dejarte –tocando la mejilla de él-

**Darien:** mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito…debes ir, hazlo por mí, por nuestros hijos, por ti amor, dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir, porque si regresa a ti es que siempre fue tuyo

**Serena:** mi Darien -llorando-

**Darien:** además, esas dos personitas que están en nuestra cama son la muestra de que nos amamos y nos seguiremos amando por siempre, y recuerda que debes regresar para casarnos y me imagino que no quieres perderte nuestra luna de miel, jeje –mirándola seductoramente-

**Serena:** jajaja, cómo le haces mi amor? –secándose sus lágrimas-

**Darien:** para qué princesa?

**Serena:** para que mi cabeza y mi corazón hagan lo que tú me dices, jejeje

**Darien:** en serio puedo hacer eso?, entonces…cabeza –golpeando suavemente la frente de Serena- te ordeno que me des un beso apasionado

**Serena:** precioso?

**Darien:** si?

**Serena:** eso no se lo ordenas a mi cabeza, mi corazón lo hace voluntariamente –acercándose a él-

**Darien:** te amo Serena…te amo –besándola tiernamente-

Y después de unos minutos……………………………

**Joshi:** mami!!!! –corriendo hacia ella-

**Serena:** hola mi amor, cómo amaneció mi príncipe? –cargando a su hijo-

**Joshi:** ...mor, jejeje –dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena-

**Darien:** heyy bebé mañoso –haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita a su hijo-

**Joshi:** jajaja, …ñoso…ien...ñoso…ien, jajajaja

**Darien:** yo mañoso?, vas a ver campeón –haciéndole más cosquillas-

**Joshi:** mami mía, mami mía –abrazando fuertemente a Serena-

**Darien:** eso no es cierto, ella es mía, jejeje

**Serena:** ayy niños, quieren dejar de pelear, jajaja

**Darien:** quién está peleando amor? –acercándose a Serena para darle un beso-

**Joshi:** no!!, mami mía –colocando sus manitos para evitar el beso-

**Darien:** heyy, yo quiero besar a tú mamá –haciendo una cara de puchero-

**Serena:** Darien!!! -sonrojada-

**Joshi:** jejeje, mami mía –y le da otro beso en la mejilla a Serena-

**Darien:** eso no se vale –con carita de resignado-

**Serena:** porqué no vamos a hacer el desayuno? –poniendo en el suelo a Joshi-

**Joshi:** si!!! –corriendo hacia la sala-

**Serena:** en cuanto a ti… -mirando a Darien- tenga!!! –dándole un beso-

**Darien:** ahora si me parece justo amor, jejeje –tomando de la mano a su chica-

Y más tarde, en el parque………………………………

**Rini:** perdóname Serena –bajando su cabeza-

**Serena:** por qué Rini?

**Rini: **por llevármelo hoy….

**Serena:** Rini…..

**Rini:** pero mis papás deben extrañarlo mucho, y sé que Darien y tú se han encariñado mucho con él

Mientras Darien jugaba con Joshi en el pasto tratando de quitarle un balón…………….

**Serena:** Rini…en la mañana pensaba en una excusa para que pudieran quedarse más tiempo, y con quedarse más tiempo me refería a ti y a Joshi –mirándola tiernamente-

**Rini:** Serena…

**Serena:** Rini, tú y Joshi me han hecho feliz en tan poco tiempo, le han dado sentido a mi futuro, y Darien y yo los amamos más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo

**Rini:** gracias Serena –sonrojada-

**Serena:** con decirte que Darien te quiere tanto que hasta celoso resulto ser ehhh

**Rini:** celoso?

**Serena:** no me sorprendería que interrogara a Eliot hasta dejarlo sin voz, jajajaja –mirando a Darien y a Joshi-

**Rini:** ayy Serena tonta, jejeje, no tengo idea a qué te refieres –completamente sonrojada-

**Serena:** sólo prométeme algo quieres?

**Rini:** dime

**Serena:** si por alguna circunstancia Eliot llegará, no sé, a Tokio de Cristal a visitarte, por favor no dudes en llevarlo a comer a casa, de acuerdo?

**Rini:** ehhh, si lo prometo –dijo despacito y muy sonrojada-

**Darien:** ay campeón, tienes mucha energía –sentado en el pasto junto a su hijo-

**Joshi:** …gía, jajaja, papi lento jajajaja

**Darien:** con qué lento ehh?, vas a ver campeón –tirándolo al pasto y haciéndole cosquilla-

**Joshi:** yaaaa, jajajaja, papi yaaaa, jajaja

**Darien:** ahora ves que no tienes un papi lento, jejeje

**Joshi:** papi fuete!!!, jejeje

**Darien:** tú igual serás igual de fuerte que yo campeón –sentando a su hijo en sus piernas-

**Joshi:** si!!, jeje

**Darien:** mira Joshi, esto es para ti –dándole algo en su manito-

**Joshi:** …galo? –con una carita tierna-

**Darien:** así es campeón, un regalo, mira es una cadena

**Joshi:** …dena?

**Darien:** aja, es el planeta tierra abrazado por la luna, quiero que la tengas campeón –colocándole la cadena en el cuello a su hijo-

**Joshi:** …galo…nito, jejeje

**Darien:** es bonito verdad?, jeje, esto es un secreto entre nosotros dos, si campeón?

**Joshi:** seceto, siii

**Darien:** ese es mi campeón –levantando a su hijo en el aire-

**Joshi:** …peón!!!, jajaja

**Serena:** listo preciosos?

**Joshi:** si!! –saltando a los brazos de su mamá-

En el templo……………………………………..

**Rei:** aún no llegan…

**Lita:** esto va a ser más difícil para ellos…–con una mirada triste-

**Amy:** Rini tenía razón en una cosa…

**Mina:** en qué Amy?

**Amy:** lo mejor era que no supieran que Joshi iba a ser parte de su futuro…-con voz triste-

**Rei:** por qué dices eso Amy?...sé que a lo mejor les duele ver partir a sus hijos…pero eso hace más fuerte el amor entre ellos

**Amy:** tienes razón Rei –cambiando el tono triste de su voz-

**Lita:** es cierto, tenemos que estar para ellos y apoyarlos en lo que podamos

**Mina:** así es chicas, nos espera un futuro grandioso junto a nuestros príncipes –con un tono feliz-

En ese momento cuatro personas llegan al templo………………………….

**Joshi:** …cas!!!! –corriendo hacia las chicas-

**Mina:** hola pequeño!!

**Joshi:** Mina?, jejeje

**Mina:** escucharon eso chicas?…dijo mi nombre!!!! jejejeje

**Serena:** hola chicas

**Rini: **hola!!

**Amy:** hola!!

**Lita:** ahhh no sólo puede decir el tuyo, verdad bebé? –cargando a Joshi-

**Joshi:** Lita? Jejeje

**Lita:** ya ves Mina, jajaja

**Rei:** ya dejen al pobre bebé, verdad bebé que no quieres que te presionen con los nombres? –cargando ahora a Joshi-

**Joshi:** …ei!!! jajaja

**Rei: **heyy puede también decir mi nombre –alzando en el aire a Joshi-

**Joshi:** …ei!!! jejeje

**Mina:** bueno, considerando que no puede decir la "r", jajaja

**Rei:** que malas –con una carita de resignada-

**Darien:** heyy mi hijo es muy inteligente, jeje –con unas gotitas en la cabeza-

**Amy:** te vamos a extrañar mucho pequeño –jugando con la manito de Joshi-

**Joshi:** …ñar…Amy?

El atardecer estaba en su punto, el sol empezaba a desaparecer lentamente del cielo, la hora de partir había llegado, al menos para dos pequeños…………………

**Rini:** chicos…gracias…por todo –haciendo una reverencia de princesa-

**Serena:** _Rini…._

**Rei:** cuídense mucho

**Amy:** regresen pronto a visitarnos

**Mina:** los estaremos esperando

**Lita:** saludos a las chicas y a los reyes

**Darien:** cuídate mucho campeón, te quiero mucho –abrazando al pequeño-

**Joshi:** papi…-con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

**Darien:** Serena?...

**Serena:** si –con un tono triste-

**Rei:** vamos Serena, ya despídete

**Serena:** Joshi… –con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

**Joshi:** mami…mami!!! –corriendo a abrazarla-

**Serena:** te amo tanto mi pequeño príncipe –le dijo al oído-

**Joshi:** amo…mami –dándole un beso-

**Serena:** oh –sonrojada por el beso-

**Darien:** otra vez de mañoso campeón? –con carita de celoso-

**Serena:** jejeje, y ya no seas tan travieso con papá –tocándole la punta de su nariz-

**Joshi:** no, jejeje –corriendo junto a Rini-

**Darien:** cuídate mucho Rini y regresen cuando quieran –mirándola tiernamente-

**Rini:** gracias Darien…Serena –con un tono triste-

**Serena:** ven aquí latosa –abrazando a su hija-

**Rini:** Sere…

**Serena**recuerda la promesa que me hiciste** –**mirándola tiernamente**-**

**Rini: **si lo haré -abrazándola-

**Serena:** te voy a extrañar mucho –le dijo con tono triste-

**Rini:** ya falta poco…mami… –mirándola tiernamente y alejándose de ella-

**Joshi:** adio!!!! –alzando su manita-

**Rini:** chicos…gracias…llave del tiempo…

Y en eso una nube empieza a formarse en el cielo…………………

**Rini:** rompe el cielo y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo…

**Serena:** _Rini…Joshi_

**Rini:** chicas…también les daré saludos a los chicos de su parte!!!! –elevándose junto con Joshi hacia la nube-

**Amy:** chicos? -sonrojada-

**Lita:** eso quiere decir que… -sonrojada-

**Rei:** estamos…-sonrojada-

**Mina:** increíble!!! –feliz y sonrojada-

**Rini:** adiós!!!

Parecía ser el comienzo de una vida, un destino ya estaba trazado, pero en ese momento el cielo empieza a ponerse negro y de la nada unos rayos rompían el silencio, la lluvia empezaba a aparecer………………………

**Rini:** pero qué sucede? –viendo como la nube desaparecía del cielo-

**Joshi:** …nita? -asustado-

Y en un instante los dos caen directamente hacia el suelo………………….

**Darien:** Rini!!! –corriendo a atraparla-

**Serena:** Joshi!!! –corriendo a atraparlo-

**Joshi:** mami!! buaaa -llorando-

**Serena:** ya mi amor, te tengo –abrazándolo-

**Darien:** Joshi? –mirando a Serena y a su hijo-

**Rini:** pero qué fue eso?

**Rei:** no puede ser!!!!

**Serena:** qué pasa? –mirando a Rei-

**Amy:** el cielo…

**Mina:** está completamente oscuro

**Lita:** chicos cuidado!!!!!!!!!!

En sólo segundos una lluvia de cuchillos se hace presente en todo el campo…………………...

**Darien:** qué esta pasando? –protegiendo a Rini-

**Serena:** quién hizo eso? –mirando por todos lados y protegiendo a Joshi-

**Lita:** allá chicos, es un…

**Rei:** un zombie!!

**Mina:** no puede ser, otro más

**Amy:** debemos transformarnos!!

Todos inician sus transformaciones y el zombie lanza otro ataque………………

**Zombie:** rain of knifes!!!!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** alto ahí zombie!!

**Zombie:** ehh? –volteando hacia Sailor Moon-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** no permitiré que arruines el reencuentro de unos niños con sus padres…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…….soy Sailor Moon!!! y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

**Zombie:** argss…rain of knifes!!!!

Y de repente un campo de energía protege a Sailor Moon………………………

**Tuxedo Mask:** aquellos que arruinen la unión familiar serán castigados –apuntándole al zombie con su espada-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo Mask –mirándolo-

**Zombie:** argss, siiii –volteando a ver a las sailor scouts-

**S. Mars:** cuidado Sailor Mercury!!!

**Zombie:** rain of knifes!!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** chicas!!! –corriendo hacia ellas-

**S. Chibimoon:** Sailor Moon!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** S. Chibimoon quédate aquí y cuida a Joshi

**S. Chibimoon:** si –afirmando con la cabeza-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** auch!!! –cayendo al suelo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon!! –corriendo a su auxilio-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** qué fue eso? –levantándose con la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** parece una especie de campo de energía –mirando detenidamente-

**¿?:** en efecto Endymión

**Tuxedo Mask:** quién eres? –mirando a la sombra que lo nombró-

**¿?:** vaya Endymión, ya te olvidaste tan pronto de mí? –saliendo de entre las sombras-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** esa voz es de…Dark Prince!!! –mirando asustada a la sombra-

**Dark Prince:** hola princesa

Roughneck and rudeness,  
We should be using, on the ones who practice wicked charms  
For the sword and the stone  
Bad to the bone  
Battle is not over

Después de varias batallas, al fin Dark Prince daba la cara. Era un hombre alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, muy parecido en cuerpo a Tuxedo Mask, pero con ciertas diferencias, su cabello era corto y dorado como el sol y tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, atractivo definitivamente, también vestía una armadura que amoldaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, una armadura parecida a la de un príncipe……………………..

**Tuxedo Mask:** Dark Prince…

**Dark Prince:** al fin, tengo a toda la familia completa –mirando a Joshi-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ni siquiera se te ocurra acercártele –retando a Dark Prince con su espada-

**Dark Prince:** jajajaja, y tú me vas a detener?

**Tuxedo Mask:** tenlo por seguro que sí –mirándolo retadoramente-

**Dark Prince:** en ese caso –volteando hacia Sailor Moon- perdóname princesa –haciendo una reverencia- pero debo matar a este parásito antes de cumplir nuestros sueños

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** nuestros sueños?...

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon protege a los niños…Dark Prince empecemos

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** si –corriendo hacia S. Chibimoon y Joshi-

**Dark Prince:** muy bien Endymión, la guerra empieza ahora –apareciendo entre sus manos una espada-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo Mask!!!

Mientras en el otro lado del campo de batalla……………………

**S. Júpiter:** rayos!!! es muy fuerte

**S. Venus:** Sailor Mercury, aún no has podido romper el campo de energía

**S. Mercury:** no puedo, parece que alguien está produciéndolo

**S. Mars:** debemos acabar con este zombie y ayudar a los demás –lanzándole un poder al zombie-

Regresando adentro del campo de energía………………….

And when a child is born into this world  
It has no concept  
Of the tone the skin is living in  
It's not a second

**Dark Prince:** _rayos, es verdaderamente fuerte_ –evitando los golpes de espada de Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** eso es todo lo que puedes hacer –peleando sin problemas con la espada-

**Dark Prince:** aún no conoces de lo que soy capaz por ella!!!! –lanzando golpes más fuertes-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** _esos movimientos...su cara…su voz...los he visto antes, pero dónde?_ –mirando a Dark Prince-

**S. Chibimoon:** estás bien Sailor Moon?

**Joshi:** mami?

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** estoy bien –dijo en un tono serio-

**Dark Prince:** no me dejaré ganar!! –peleando con más fuerza y velocidad-

**Tuxedo Mask:** _que fuerte es…_suficiente!! –dándole un golpe de espada y tirándolo al suelo cerca de Sailor Moon-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Dark Prince…-mirándolo-

**Dark Prince:** estúpido Endymión –limpiándose la sangre con una mano-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** _su mano, esa mano…_-mirando sorprendida la mano de Dark Prince-

----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

En ese momento Serenity soltó a Arthur, provocando que se resbalara y con tal de ponerse de pie rápidamente se tropezó con los pies de la princesa y se lastimó la mano………

**Serenity:** estás bien? –preocupada por lo sucedido, se colocó de rodillas y observó la mano del príncipe-

**Arthur:** estoy bien, pero me duele un poco –tratando de limpiarse la sangre-

**Serenity:** a ver, déjame –y con un trozo de tela de su vestido cubrió la herida-

**Arthur:** auch, eso duele

**Serenity:** ya ves como si eres llorón, jejeje

**Arthur:** no soy llorón, jejeje

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** esto no puede ser!!! –mirando asustada a Dark Prince-

**S. Chibimoon:** qué pasa Sailor Moon?

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** su mano…él es…Arthur!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Reina Serenity:** hija mía, quiero que conozcas al heredero de la realeza que representa a la vía láctea, él es el príncipe Arthur

**Serenity:** mucho gusto en conocerlo –haciendo una reverencia-

**Arthur:** el gusto es mío princesa Serenity –haciendo una reverencia, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba mucha seriedad-

**Serenity:** hola príncipe!!!!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo-

**Arthur:** que bueno es verte Serenity –correspondiendo el abrazo-

**Serenity:** dónde te habías metido?

**Arthur:** por aquí, por allá, ya sabes como es mi trabajo, jeje

**Serenity:** te extrañé mucho, además me hace falta una pareja para ir a patinar, jeje

**Arthur:** -levantando la mirada y tomando la mano de la princesa- Serenity, siempre serás para mi la persona más especial en este universo, sólo recuerda eso –y besando la mano de la princesa se despidió-

**Serenity:** Arthur…-con lágrimas en sus ojos azules-

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Eternal Sailor Moon**: Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…–mirándola-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** en verdad eres tú?

**Dark Prince:** así princesa, soy Arthur –acercándose a ella-

**Tuxedo Mask**: aléjate de ella –atacándolo con su espada-

**Dark Prince:** rayos!! –deteniendo el golpe en seco-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo Mask!!! no!!!... es Arthur!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** Arthur?!! –volteando a ver a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** qué tal Endymión? –mirándolo desde el suelo-

----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Joven Endymión:** sean bienvenidos al planeta tierra

**Princesa Galaxia:** muchas gracias príncipe

**Rey de la Tierra:** Endymión porqué no llevas al joven Arthur a conocer los alrededores

**Joven Endymión:** claro, venga conmigo príncipe

**Joven Arthur:** si

**Joven Endymión:** vaya, sí que es eres bueno –recuperando el aliento-

**Joven Arthur:** impresionante, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien como tú -agitado-

**Joven Endymión:** creo que ya dejamos las formalidades de un lado Arthur

**Joven Arthur:** si asi es Endymión

**Arthur:** estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, son mis mejores amigos y ahora van a casarse, pero debo decirte que están por pasar cosas terribles

**Endymión:** no entiendo, Arthur qué sucede?

**Arthur:** el caos…

**Endymión:** el caos?

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Tuxedo Mask:** no puede ser –mirando incrédulo la cara de Dark Prince-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** pero sí tu…cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hermana?

**Dark Prince:** fue para cumplir nuestro sueño princesa

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Galaxia no merecía eso!! –con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

**S. Chibimoon:** Galaxia?...eso significa que…su hermano… -mirando a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** fue por ti…por nuestro sueño –mirando a Sailor Moon-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** de qué sueño hablas?

**Dark Prince:** nuestro sueño de estar juntos por siempre

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Arthur, tú bien sabes que ese no es mi sueño –acercándose a él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon no te le acerques

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** por favor Arthur trata de recordar

**Dark Prince:** recordar? -mirándola-

7 seconds away  
Just as long as I stay  
I'll be waiting  
It's not a second

Y de repente una sombra oscura se hace presente detrás de Dark Prince………………

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Arthur!!

**Dark Prince:** princesa…

**¿?: **no seas tonto Dark Prince, recuerda tu sueño, vivir para siempre a su lado…

**Dark Prince:** a su lado…

**¿?:** recuerda todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor, toda esa soledad…

**Dark Prince:** recordar?...

----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Serenity:** dónde te habías metido?

**Arthur:** por aquí, por allá, ya sabes como es mi trabajo, jeje

**Serenity:** te extrañé mucho, además me hace falta una pareja para ir a patinar, jeje

**Arthur:** bueno, entonces creo que traje a la persona correcta

**Serenity:** ahh?

**Endymión:** Serenity?

**Serenity:** Endymión!!!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo a abrazarlo y darle un beso-

**Endymión:** hola mi princesa!!! –abrazándola y girando junto con ella- te extrañe mucho pequeña!!! –colocando su frente en la de ella-

**Serenity:** yo igual te extrañe mucho mi príncipe

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

-j'assume les raisons qui nous poussent de changer tout,  
I assume the resons that lead us to change everything,

-J'aimerais qu'on oublie leur couleur pour qu'ils esperent  
I wish we could forget their color so they can hope

**¿?: **acaso era justo que él se quedará con ella

**Dark Prince:** él…Endymión…

**¿?: **Príncipe Arthur…Serenity te pertenece…y él te la quitó!!!! –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Dark Prince:** si no fuera por ti –mirando con odio a Tuxedo Mask-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Arthur!!!

**Dark Prince:** si no fuera por ti…ella sería mía!!!!!!! –atacando a Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ella jamás fue, ni será tuya –resistiendo los ataques-

**Dark Prince:** ella será mía…mía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –desprendiendo un poder enorme de sus manos-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beaucoup de sentiments de races qui font qu'ils desesperent  
lots of feelings for races which make them lose hope

-Je veux les deux mains ouvertes,  
I want the two hands opened,

-Des amis pour parler de leur peine, de leur joie  
friends to talk about their life penalty, about their joy

-Pour qu'ils leur filent des infos qui ne divisent pas  
so they can give'em infos that do not divide

El tiempo se detuvo…sólo unos segundos habían transcurrido, una joven sólo recordaba rápidamente aquellos momentos que hacían su vida feliz…mientras un objeto brillante estaba suspendido en el aire…el objeto preciado de los humanos…un espejo de los sueños puro…………………….

----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Darien:** está noche no soy un príncipe, sino un simple hombre enamorado y arrodillado ante una princesa pidiéndole que lo ame…Serena Tsukino te casarías conmigo?

**Serena:** mi amor!!!!!

----------------------------------

**Darien:** te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y mucho más mi princesa, y esta noche –la miró intensamente a los ojos- haremos el amor como lo haré contigo todas las noches de mi vida

----------------------------------

**Darien:** Serena…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo hacia él-

**S. Chibimoon:** Darien…-sosteniendo a Joshi-

**Joshi:** papi…papi!!!!! –tratando de correr hacia él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena... –dijo débilmente mientras perdía su transformación-

En el otro lado del campo de batalla……………………………..

**S. Venus:** lo logramos, vencimos al zombie

**S. Mercury:** listo chicas!! podemos entrar al campo de energía

**S. Júpiter:** bien hecho Sailor Mercury

**S. Mars:** chicas –mirando a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo Mask-

**S. Mercury:** no puede ser!!!

**S. Venus:** esto no puede estar pasando

Dolor…sólo había dolor en el ambiente…la chica de cabellos dorados sentía que toda su vida se le iba, su dolor era cómo si fuera el de él………………..

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien!!!!!!! –abrazándolo fuertemente-

**Darien:** Serena…-tratando de colocar su mano en la mejilla de ella para retirar sus lágrimas-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** no me dejes –llorando desconsoladamente-

**Dark Prince:** impresionante, su sueño es parecido al de aquella persona…

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** mi amor…abre tu ojos, por favor!!!!

**Darien:** Serena…

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** quédate a mi lado, quédate Darien, respóndeme mi amor –sosteniendo su cara-

**Darien:** te amo Serena –cerrando sus ojos lentamente-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** yo igual te amo Darien, si me amas…quédate a mi lado, resiste por favor Darien, me prometiste estar conmigo hasta el final de mis días, nuestro amor puede con todo, lo recuerdas? no me dejes Darien!!!, no me dejes!!! –llorando amargamente-

**Dark Prince:** que conmovedor –burlándose de la escena-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** regrésamelo…regrésamelo ahora mismo!!!!!!! –señalando el espejo que tenía Dark Prince en sus manos-

**Dark Prince:** cómo quieras princesa, total…es un sueño que ya conozco y por ahora…sólo por ahora no lo necesito –dejando libre el espejo-

Mientras en segundos el espejo regresaba a su actual dueño………………………

**Darien:** Serena…-perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** aquí estoy Darien, aquí estoy… –mirando como el espejo regresaba al cuerpo de su amado-

**Darien: **perdóname Serena, perdóname…

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** de qué mi amor?, te amo demasiado, te amo Darien!!! –besándolo apasionadamente-

**Darien:** Serena?...cómo? –abrazándola mientras se recuperaba-

Cuando de repente un poder cae cerca de Dark Prince………………………….

**S. Mars:** cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a nuestros príncipes?!!

**Dark Prince:** jajaja, que poderes tan débiles

**S. Júpiter:** a quién le dices débil? –mirándolo retadoramente-

**Dark Prince:** soy tan débiles que no pueden poseer un sueño decente!!!, amor?, ja, el amor no existe!!!, creen que el decir te amo a alguien es suficiente para vivir, pues no lo es!!!, el amor es una tontería sin sentido, amor quien lo necesita cuando hay poder en este universo!!!

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** por si no lo sabes Arthur, amor es lo único que es suficiente para vivir –aún abrazando a Darien-

**Dark Prince:** no princesa, el amor no es suficiente, sabes?, ni siquiera es único –mirándola retadoramente-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** único?

**Darien:** eres un tonto Arthur –levantándose con la ayuda de Sailor Moon-

**Dark Prince:** tonto yo?, jajajaja, aquí el tonto eres tú, y quieres saber por qué?, sabes…mejor por qué no se lo preguntas a tu princesita?

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** de qué hablas?

**Dark Prince:** crees que te devolví el espejo de los sueños de ese tonto sólo por qué me lo pediste?

**Darien:** qué quisiste decir? –con una mirada desafiante-

**Dark Prince:** Endymión, Endymión, Endymión, eres igual de tonto que tu sueño, que por cierto no es el único en el universo

**Darien:** mi sueño? –mirando a Sailor Moon-

**Dark Prince:** así es, digamos que tú sueño es compartido, jajajajaja

**S. Mars:** sueño?

**S. Venus:** compartido?

**Dark Prince:** yo que tú le preguntaría a la princesa si verdaderamente te ama –burlándose de Darien-

**Darien:** cállate, claro que me ama!!!! así como yo la amo!!!! –sacando su espada-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien…

**Dark Prince:** en serio? mira que coincidencia, precisamente una de las personas que me proporcionó su espejo para ir por tu hijo al futuro tenía un sueño parecido

**S. ****Mercury:** una de las personas…

**S. Júpiter:** de quiénes hablas?

**Dark Prince:** digamos que las últimas palabras de esta persona antes de morir fueron…láser…

**S. Mars:** no puede ser

**Dark Prince:** de estrella…

**S. Venus:** no, esto no

**Dark Prince:** fugaz…

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** eso quiere decir que…-con lágrimas en los ojos-

**Continuará……………………………..**

Canciones:

_1. Can not fight with this feeling anymore (Reo Speedwagon)_

_2._ _7 seconds (Neneh Cherry y Yousou N'Dour_ se las recomiendo, es una canción interpretada en 3 idiomas, si la quieren se las puedo enviar, es que estaba bien padre la canción, jeje.

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner":

Tranquilos y tranquilas…respiren, anden respiren!!!…jejeje, por eso puse esa frase de mi querido Tuxedo Mask al principio, ojalá comprendan. Esto es necesario para el trama de mi fic, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá miel a montón, sólo que la amoldaré a mis macabras ideas, jajaja. No dejen de leerme (Celia con lagrimitas). Ahora tuve la misma cantidad de reviews que el pasado, eso quiere decir que voy bien, ahora, aplicando mi:

Teorema sobre Reducción de Reviews. Si a un sistema aislado (esto es, enfocado a Sailor Moon) al cual le he aplicado un exceso de azúcar, dejo de aplicarle la misma dosis de azúcar, las consecuencias serán que el producto de reviews recibidos serán disminuidos exponencialmente.

Verdad o mentira?. Aunque me ha llevado una semana en probar que el anterior teorema está erróneo, gracias a la maravillosa física, jejeje, he demostrado lo siguiente…

Teorema sobre la generación de azúcar. Si a un sistema aislado (véase teorema anterior) en sus condiciones iniciales le aplico un exceso de azúcar, los resultados después de procesarla serán que en sus condiciones finales se obtenga la misma cantidad de azúcar.

A dónde me dirijo con esto?, que si al principio de mi fic leyeron mucha miel, quiere decir que al final habrá miel. Jajajaja.

Demasiada física por el día de hoy, jajaja, pero véanlo por este lado, el día de hoy les he enseñado la "2da. Ley de la Termodinámica". Jajajaja.

Con ustedes, sus respuestas…

_**Saly-Luna**_hola socia de miel, jeje, sólo te perdono la desaparición por tu hermoso capítulo, jejejeje, quiero más besos entre Serena y Darien!!!! (Celia de rodillas), jejejeje.

P.D. Después de probar diversos platillos… he comprobado que la carne sabe mejor que la pizza, jajajajajaja (o no?)

_**Angie B.**_, hola amiguita, definitivamente, Joshi igualito al perfectamente hermoso padre jajajaja. Heyy, sin querer ya sé tu edad, jejeje, espero no pervertirte con mis ideas, jajaja. No hay nada mejor que hacer la tarea después de leer un capítulo de mi fic, jajaja. Amiga, espero no te hayas decepcionado de este chapter, sé que estuvo triste pero…prometo darte mucho romance…lo prometo, este paso es parte del trama de mi fic, justo y necesario. Cheers.

_**Bunny CK**_, No vayas a sufrir mucho hasta el próximo miércoles amiga, sobre todo con el Dr. Chiba en tus brazos, jajajaja. Sé que en estos momentos no estás como mantequilla derretida, sino más bien mantequilla congelada, perdón…pero esto es necesario para la trama de mi fic. Prometo mucha miel!!! Lo juro!!!!! Besos.

_**Isabel**_, Que bueno que te haya gustado el Darien celosito, jejeje. Perdona si este capítulo estuvo algo triste, pero habrá romance más adelante, esto aún no termina. Cheers.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki**_, oh la laaaa, Lamsi-Chan, gusto en verte puntualita por aquí, jeje. Gracias por dejar tu cuota semanal, yo me encargaré de dejarte el premio cada semana. Yo tampoco puedo creer que tenga muchos reviews, pero con este capítulo creo que algunas y algunos van a matarme, jejeje, pero es necesario para el trama de mi fic. Jajajaja, yo igual sigo sin comprender eso del space-time (demasiadas ecuaciones para mi gusto, jeje), pero es bueno de vez en cuando estar un tiempo en el espacio, jajajajaja (a Celia le duele la pancita de la risa).

Amiga, que te puedo decir, cuídate mucho, me tienes preocupadita, y justo ahora tenía que llegar el drama de mi fic cuando andas enfermita, buaaaaa, pero trataré de escribir un one-shot para que te recuperes, jejeje. Fue todo un honor conocerte el pasado jueves por msn, ahora tengo otra amiga de otro país, jeje (Celia con ojitos de estrellita). Cuídate mucho linda. Con cariño Celia-chan.

_**NeoReinasailormoon**_, amiga, la locura es lo que hace a las personas unos genios!!!!!, jajajaja. Y claro que puedes quedarte con Joshi, pero yo me quedó con el papi!!!!, jeje. Y preciosa, claro que seremos buenas amigas!!!! Ya empezamos a serlo!!!! (Celia con los ojitos de estrellita, jeje). Te mando muchos kisses.

_**baby suhe**_, orale, jamás me había sentido tan halagada en toda mi vida, gracias por la admiración!!!, pero soy sólo una simple chica con ideas a expresar, jejeje, en especial la locura por Darien!!! ese hombre me vuelve loca…de amor!!! Jajaja. Y que puedo decirte amiga, me encantaría darles dos capítulos en un día, jeje, algún día lo haré, pero creo que este capítulo pudo ocasionar varios infartos, jeje, así que no es recomendable hasta nuevo aviso. Pero prometo escribir otro one-shot, incluso ya hay uno en proceso (próximamente, creo que esta semana estará en línea), jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos estamos leyendo como cada miércoles. Cheers.

_**Maritza**_, claro que Serena me dejará estar con Darien, jajaja y sino la mando con Joshi, jejejeje. Y tienes mucha razón, ya era hora de que Serena fuera querida por un mini-Mamo. Espero este capítulo no te haya puesto triste, prometo darles mucho romance, sólo necesito saltar este charquito de drama para terminar bien el fic, jeje. Cuídate.

_**Ydiel**_, sabías qué te adoro preciosa?, TE ADORO!!!, jejeje, es increíble como estás al pendiente de mí (Mariposa muy feliz), con una simple palabra… "Ydiel" tú review es más que decente…es lo que me hace feliz.

Ok, ya he contratado un servicio secreto (en teoría a James Bond, Celia tirando baba, jeje) para evitar cualquier atentado de asesinato por este capítulo. Y preciosa, déjame decirte que para la boda falta un poquito más, pero no tienes idea de la miel que derramaré en ese capítulo…what?!! Quién dijo boda?, quién dijo boda?, rayos!!!, bueno…que más?... así, la pelirosa dejará de estar entre nosotros pronto pero…naaa te dejaré en suspenso, jajaja.

Qué más puedo decirte? Ahhh ya sé!!!, sabes que fue lo que alegró mi inicio semana? TU MSN en mi celular!!!!!, jajaja, viva la tecnología!!!

Muchos kisses preciosa. Ahora sí puedo decir, estamos en contacto por mail, por msn y por celular, jejeje.

P.D. Guarda los klenex!!! Y si te hacen falta, no hay mejor remedio que MSN POR CELULAR, jajajajaja, ya me traumé con esa tecnología, jajajaja. Muchos besos preciosura!!! Suerte en el baile!!! Y no se te olviden las fotos, jejeje.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ Y dime amiga?...ya pasó una semana…verdad qué no pesa?, jajaja. Conste que tuviste todo el fin de semana para comprobarlo, jajaja. Espero te hayan llegado las canciones, una es el dueto (la cual tengo en un disco pero como la pasé al iTunes está en mp4) y la otra la canta nuestro mismísimo amor!!!! Sería genial que nos encontráramos en Leondres, jeje, (qué tacaña soy, jajajaja), pero creo que hay más que pasear aquí que en Comonfort no?, creo ehhh, no es que este defendiendo a León, jajajaja y si no, viva el msn!!!!. Kisses.

_**Yamiana**_, hola!!! Que bueno que te guste, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, sé que estuvo triste pero recuerda que…el bien siempre vence al mal. Cheers.

_**Isela-Kasainy**_, antes que nada, Celia de rodillitas, perdón, perdón, perdón, buaaa, sé que estuviste esperando este capítulo con ansias y ahora te pongo drama, pero te prometo mucho romance más adelante…lo juro!!!!! Pero esto es necesario para que se desarrolle la trama de mi fic paso a paso. No dejes de leerme, espero que sigas siendo mi fan, jeje. Abrazos.

_**Lian Potter**_, está bien, está bien, tú eres mi fiel amiga, ok, una canción y…un beso, tal vez un abrazo…pero nada más!!!!!! Hasta ya me puse celosa, jajajaja. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de avisarme de tu futuro review del viernes.

_**jaz021**_, mi querida fiel admiradora y senadora, dos cosas no se pueden tener…o es Mamo o mini-Mamo, jajajaja, no te creas, yo disfruto de los dos espléndidamente, jajaja. Verdad que me paso con Darien? jajaja eso de dejarlo con las ganas es malo para su salud, jajaja, lo bueno es que tengo una senadora responsable que se hace cargo de él en estas situaciones, jaja. Espero no te haya entristecido mucho este capítulo, pero es necesario para el trama y ya ves, al fin dije quien era Dark Prince. Arriba esos ánimos senadora, te necesito a mi lado para los futuros ataques contra los futuros capítulos dramáticos, aunque habrá miel…la habrá a montones, jejejeje. Tu fiel escritora…Celia.

_**Erika Chiba**_, Antes que nada, cuídate mucho (Sana, sana colita de rana, jejeje), me tienes muy preocupada, espero ya estés mejor (malvada gripe) y tenía que darte justo cuando llega la parte más complicada de mi fic, buaaaaa, prometo darte mucha miel, lo prometo!!!! Gracias por dejarme un review, increíble, me siento halagada, tu enfermita y aún así te molestas en dejarme un comentario, Celia está muy agradecida. Y dale unos besos al Dr. Chiba, ahh y dile que gracias por los besos que me envió ahh y se me olvidaba, dile que ya lo estoy esperando en mi camita, jejeje. Besos amiga, cuídate mucho.

_**Cositas**_, ayy amiga, me enviaste hasta el otro extremo de la República, jajajaja, vives en Baja California Sur?, genial!!!, en Ensenada hay un observatorio de astronomía, una vez fui a hacer un verano ahí. Pero bueno, primero, viva el complejo de Edipo!!!!, pobrecita Serena ya era hora que alguien le diera amor no? Y con los song-fics…ehhhh…digamos que mi asesor de tesis me tiene hasta la coronilla (jajaja, no es cierto, adoro a ese viejito!!!), pero prometo escribir algo pronto, ya que tengo que contrarrestar el efecto de este capítulo triste pero necesario para el trama posterior, jeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles amiga!!!! Y claro que vamos por los 300!!! quedan 2 capítulos!!!

_**Paulina**_, hola Pau!!! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, espero no dejes de escribirme por este capítulo tan triste, buaaa, pero créeme es necesario para el futuro de mi fic, se pondrá bueno y con mucho romance, jejeje. Saludos.

P.D. Espero que no abandones la Sailor Moon Dreams drug, jejejejeje, sigue con esta adicción, jajaja.

_**Angelical Heart**_, hola Mariana!!!, estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias!!! Orale, que efecto tengo sobre los "Miércoles de Celia", jajaja. Y creo que si se cumplió tu predicción de la batalla por Serena. Me pusiste la carita roja con tu comentario sobre tu 100 de imaginación, jaja, que bueno, me haces sentir con las ganas de escribir por siempre, jeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero no dejes de leerme, sé que este capítulo estuvo triste pero recuerda…el bien siempre triunfa, y para llegar a un final feliz hay que pasar por pruebas difíciles. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Gracias por tus bendiciones.

_**Moon-Chiba**_, insisto amiga, no tengo perdón, buaaaa, tú siempre pendiente, dejando un review en cada capítulo y yo soy una malvada al no saludarte, buaaaa, pero prometo de ahora en adelante poner tu nombre en mi sección en cada capítulo, te lo mereces. Espero no te hayas entristecido mucho con este capítulo, arriba los ánimos!!! Prometo fabricar miel más adelante, habrá romance, lo juro!!!!, jejeje. Amiga, nuevamente, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Besos.

_**BruhE**_, hola!!! Gracias por tu review, verdad que no hay nada mejor que los celos entre dos chicos guapos? Jajaja viva la pelea entre Mamo y mini-Mamo!!!! Jajajajaja. Espero no dejes de leerme por este capítulo, buaaa, pero es necesario para desarrollar el trama del fic, jeje, pero habrá romance, lo juro, jejeje. Y te prometo también que no dejaré de hacer tus miércoles interesantes, jeje. Kisses.

_**Sailor Angel**_, Qué tal este capítulo?, ok, se que muchos me odiaran en estos momentos, buaaa, pero habrá más romance!!!, creo que ahora si estuvo algo larguito este chapter, espera el que sigue, jejeje. Que bueno que te encante mi fic. Muchos saludos!!!

_**Starligt**_, Tienes razón, una casa sería buena idea, jejeje, y más hijos sería una excelente idea!!!! Jajaja, quién no quiere ver más mini-Mamos corriendo por todos lados, jajaja. Gracias por tu review, saludos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

_**Gaby Bunny**_, Soy la justiciera de Sailor Moon!! jajaja, Baile con Joshi y la venganza de Serena… que más pueden pedir?, ok, ok, boda, besos, cuchi, cuchi, sólo puedo decirte, time my friend, time… jajaja. Archirrequete…what?, jajaja, tuve la lengua enredada por un día por esa palabra, jajajaja. Espero que no hayas llorado con este capítulo, pero como ya he estado explicando a cada una de ustedes, es justo y necesario, me lo agradecerán cuando llegué al final del fic, jaja, que todavía falta ahhh. Gracias por los conebesitos, yo te mando butterfly kisses, jejeje.

_**USAKO SUYI**_. Mi hermosa pandita¿qué te puedo decir?, mi brain está agotado por tanto uso, temo que sufra un corto circuito en cualquier momento, mientras tanto, pensaré en una genial idea de contestar tus reviews, dime¿cómo contesto un reporte de Dr. Chiba?!!!... Celia pensando… pensando… 2+2 igual a 5… la mitad de 1 es el ombligo…ahhh ya sé!!!

Ring…Ring…

¿Hola?

Hola, está usted llamando al consultorio del Dr. Chiba¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

Buenas tardes, si mire, quisiera hacer una cita con el Dr. Chiba

¿A nombre de quién?

Celia

Déjeme ver… A sí, Srta. Celia, si, el Dr. Chiba la tiene en su agenda de pacientes frecuentes

Sí, así es, asisto con frecuencia

Mire, por el momento el Dr. Chiba se encuentra de viaje, al parecer una de sus pacientes tuvo un caso grave de coma diabético y me ha informado que está por sufrir un infarto debido al descenso crítico de glucosa. Según esto ha estado recibiendo demasiada azúcar durante 17 semanas consecutivas

¡Oh por dios!, espero se encuentre bien

El Dr. Chiba es un experto en esos casos, no creo que tenga ningún problema con eso, pero dígame¿podría esperar un tiempo más para su cita?

Bueno, a decir verdad, si la otra paciente requiere sus servicios, podré esperar

Un momento por favor, creo que el Dr. Chiba está en línea¿quiere que la comunique con él?

¡Sería espléndido!

Ring…

¿Celia?

¿Darien?

¡Hola amor!, me da mucho gusto escuchar esa vocecita preciosa

Hola precioso, te extraño mucho

Yo igual te extraño a rabiar, esos besos tuyos no se comparan con otros

Lo sé, jejeje, acabo de llamar para pedir una cita contigo, pero me informaron que no estás

Si amor, una de mis pacientes está en un caso crítico y no puedo abandonarla en estos momentos, ya sabes de quién hablo

Si lo sé precioso

Pero no te preocupes por ella, te prometo sanarla pronto

Cuídala mucho, dile que la extraño cada minuto y que esa semana sin ella fue fatal

Ella lo sabe amor, lo sabe

Bueno pues, no te quito tu tiempo, te amo precioso

Yo igual te amo, mi mariposita

Te estaré esperando

Pronto mi niña, veremos el amanecer, el atardecer y el anochecer juntos

Adiós mi príncipe, cuídala mucho y dale muchos besos de mi parte

Te prometo que se los daré, te amo…

Tinnnnnnnn……….

_**S**__**atorichiva**_. Tienes mucha razón¿sabes?, cuando decidí escribir este fic siempre tuve la idea de darle a Serena el cariño que sólo un hijo podría ofrecerle, ya era hora que la Rini dejara de pintar tanto y darle celos a Darien, se lo merece la pobre. Además como no sentir inseguridad si Josh es igual a papi, jejeje. Gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo el próximo miércoles. Espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, pero es parte del hilo de la historia. Bye.

STOP…alguien ha visto a **Mikiaome**, buaaaa, dónde anda mi adivina favorita?


	18. Chapter 19: Un sueño único

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_Nosotros hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance;_

_debemos pelear..._

_por lo que nosotros creemos_

**Darien Chiba**

Capitulo 19. Un sueño único

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que uno de los guerreros del planeta de fuego había conocido a esa persona tan especial…al amor de su vida…

**Taiki:** se puede saber qué haces? –parado frente a un joven de cabellera larga y negra que estaba sentado junto a un árbol-

**Seiya:** nada…nada Taiki –nervioso y escondiendo unas hojas detrás de él-

**Yaten:** seguramente sigue escribiendo

**Seiya:** no!!, claro que no!! -sonrojado-

**Taiki:** aún piensas en ella no es verdad? –sentándose a un lado de su amigo-

**Seiya:** ehh –bajando su cabeza-

**Yaten:** ya han pasado años Seiya y aún sigues pensando en ella –dijo mientras se agarraba de una rama del árbol-

**Seiya:** no puedo evitarlo chicos

**Taiki:** Seiya…sabes que ella no puede estar a tu lado

**Seiya:** jeje, lo sé…sé que ella está junto a la persona que ama

**Yaten:** Seiya…

**Seiya:** pero estoy muy feliz -parándose-

**Yaten:** y se puede saber por qué?

**Seiya:** porque a pesar de que mi bombón no esté a mi lado, sé que ella es muy feliz y mientras ella lo sea yo lo seré

**Taiki:** entonces por qué sigues escribiendo? –mirándolo de manera extraña-

**Seiya:** por que la amo Taiki y nunca existirá otra persona que ocupe mi corazón de la manera en que ella lo ocupa totalmente

Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star

**Yaten:** ayy Seiya, tenemos que hacer que pienses en otras cosas –golpeando la espalda de Seiya-

**Seiya:** podré pensar en otras cosas Yaten pero mi bombón siempre estará aquí –golpeándose el pecho-

**Taiki:** no tienes remedio amigo

**Yaten:** si, además tenías demasiada competencia –golpeándole el brazo a Seiya-

**Seiya:** ahsss, que Darien sea el amor de la vida de mi bombón no lo hace competencia –con cara de indignado-

**Taiki:** además del soberano de la Tierra, el guerrero más fuerte de la Vía Láctea, ehh, qué más? –con una cara de pensativo-

**Yaten:** futuro rey del planeta Tierra, futuro esposo de la princesa de la Luna –contando con la mano-

**Seiya:** heyyy chicos, ya entendí, ya entendí –con varias gotitas-

En ese momento una mujer de cabellos rojos llega……………………….

**Princesa Kakyuu:** qué ya entendiste Seiya?

**Seiya:** princesa?...princesa!!! –con varias gotitas y asustado-

**Taiki:** hola princesa

**Yaten: **princesa…

**Princesa Kakyuu:** de qué hablaban mi queridos guerreros? –mirándolos tiernamente-

**Seiya:** de nada, jejeje

**Taiki:** del amor, verdad Seiya? –molestando a su amigo-

**Seiya: **Taiki!!!

**Yaten:** de que Seiya sigue enamorado, verdad?, jajaja

**Seiya:** ya cállense –con los brazos cruzados-

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Seiya

**Seiya:** si princesa?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** sabes…el estar enamorado es el mejor sentimiento de este universo y gracias a ese sentimiento este mundo existe

**Seiya:** lo sé, lo sé –recordando a su bombón-

**Princesa Kakyuu:** bueno gracias a eso y a la princesa Serena

**Seiya:** ehh, si –muy sonrojado-

I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye

**Taiki:** definitivamente esa niña tiene un resplandor único –mirando hacia el cielo-

**Yaten:** y es la guerrera más fuerte del universo

**Princesa Kakyuu: **me pregunto si sus sueños ya se habrán cumplido? –mirando al cielo-

**Seiya:** sus sueños? –mirándola con cara de extraño-

**Yaten:** ya sabes Seiya, casarse, tener hijos con D…a…r…i…e…n –riéndose y deletreando el nombre-

**Seiya:** ahh…ohh…Yaten!! –entendiendo después de unos segundos la oración-

**Princesa Kakyuu:** tal vez esa sea una parte de su sueño

**Taiki:** una parte?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** no creo que la persona que hizo brillar toda la Vía Láctea tenga nada más ese sueño, aunque creo que esa es la parte más importante de su vida -sonrojada-

**Seiya:** importante?

**Yaten:** vamos Seiya, acaso no te gustaría también cumplir un sueño así? –con cara de bromista-

**Seiya:** casarme? tener hijos? cómo crees?, jejeje–muy sonrojado-

**Princesa Kakyuu:** vamos Seiya, cuál es tu sueño?

**Seiya:** mi sueño?

**Taiki:** andas medio tonto el día de hoy Seiya, por ejemplo mi sueño es ver prosperar este planeta junto a ustedes

**Yaten:** y mi sueño es poder proteger siempre este planeta

**Seiya:** chicos…mi sueño es igual que el de ustedes pero…_ella también es mi sueño_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** jeje, pero… -mirando a Seiya-

**Seiya:** nada, jejeje

Cuando de repente………………………………………..…

**Taiki:** princesa!!! –corriendo a levantarla-

**Yaten:** qué sucede?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** mis guerreros, algo oscuro ha entrado al planeta –sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el pecho-

**Seiya:** algo oscuro? –con cara de preocupado-

**Yaten:** pero qué está pasando? –mirando el cielo-

**Taiki:** el cielo…está oscureciéndose –apuntando hacia el cielo-

Unas nubes negras cubrían todo la bóveda celeste, los relámpagos hacían su aparición y los habitantes del planeta estaban desesperados……………………………

**Princesa Kakyuu:** la gente… –tratando de levantarse del fuerte dolor-

**Seiya:** pero qué está ocurriendo? –corriendo hacia una colina para ver el pueblo-

**Taiki:** Seiya?

**Seiya:** no puede ser –mirando asustado-

**Yaten:** qué pasa?

**Seiya:** la gente, está peleando

**Taiki:** peleando?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** han de dejado de ser ellos mismo, han perdido algo importante, siento como están perdiendo sus…sus…sus sueños –viendo aterrorizada la escena-

**¿?:** tiene mucha razón princesa

Una persona había hecho su aparición de las sombras………………………………….

**Princesa Kakyuu:** quién eres? –mirando al guerrero frente a ella-

**¿?:** un placer conocerla majestad

**Seiya:** contesta, quién eres?

**¿?:** no seas tan agresivo guerrero del planeta de fuego

**Yaten:** qué es lo que quieres?

**¿?:** digamos que sólo necesito algo de ustedes

**Princesa Kakyuu:** qué es lo que quieres? –tratando de pararse-

**¿?: **primero me presentaré, mi nombre es Dark Prince y lo que quiero son sus espejos de los sueños

**Taiki:** nuestros espejos de los sueños?

**Dark Prince:** así es guerrero, ustedes poseen los espejos que necesito para cumplir mis planes

**Seiya:** a qué planes te refieres?

**Dark Prince:** está bien…se los diré…necesito sus espejos para poder viajar en el tiempo a mi placer, para conquistar el universo y para…que la princesa Serenity y yo cumplamos nuestros sueños

**Taiki:** la princesa Serenity?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** la princesa Serenity es…es la princesa Serena –tratando de soportar el dolor-

**Seiya:** eso es imposible…mi bombón jamás permitiría eso –mirándolo retadoramente-

**Yaten:** qué?!!

**Dark Prince:** jajajaja, bueno entonces…ya fue suficiente charla –sacando su espada-

**Seiya:** lo mismo digo

**Taiki:** hay que transformarnos!!!

Y después de la transformación…………………………………….

**Dark Prince:** como me hacen perder el tiempo –sacando un poder de su espada-

**S. Star Maker:** no!!!

**S. Star Healer:** deténgase

**S. Star Fighter:** princesa!!!

**Princesa Kakyuu:** rápido, deben huir, deben…avisarles –dijo mientras producía un campo de protección-

**S. Star Maker:** pero princesa…

**Princesa Kakyuu:** no hay tiempo para peros, huyan!!!

**S. Star Healer:** no, no nos iremos sin usted!!!

**Princesa Kakyuu:** deben irse –debilitándose cada vez más-

**Dark Prince:** jajaja, será mejor que me entreguen sus espejos por la buenas –incrementando el poder que salía de su espada-

**S. Star Fighter:** princesa…

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Fighter…tienes que protegerla, tienes que avisarle

**S. Star Figther:** princesa…

**Dark Prince:** suficiente…-elevando su poder-

**Princesa Kakyuu:** no…no!!! –cayendo al suelo-

**Dark Prince:** jaja, uno menos, faltan 3 –mientras en sus manos sostenía el espejo-

**S. Star Healer:** princesa!!!!

**S. Star Maker:** ya verás!!! –corriendo para atacar a Dark Prince cuando de repente cae al suelo-

**Dark Prince:** ups…dos menos, jajajaja –mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo de Maker-

**S. Star Figther:** Taiki!!!!, tú…-enfurecido-

**Dark Prince:** vamos guerrero, pelea, jajaja

**S. Star Figther:** no voy a permitir que le hagas daño –corriendo hacia Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** esto es demasiado fácil –mientras en sus manos sostenía el tercer espejo-

**S. Star Figther:** no!!, Yaten!!!!

**S. Star Healer:** perdóname Seiya…-perdiendo su transformación-

**S. Star Figther:** por qué?, por qué te atravesaste? –sosteniendo a su amigo-

**Yaten:** huye Seiya, avisa a la Tierra, protégela…

**S. Star Figther:** Yaten!!!

**Dark Prince:** bueno…uno más

**S. Star Figther:** tú…vas a pagármelas!!!

**Dark Prince:** acabemos con esto rápido –colocándose en posición para atacar-

**S. Star Figther:** láser de estrella fugaz!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dark Prince:** eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, jajaja –creando un campo de energía con su espada-

**S. Star Figther:**_es muy fuerte…_-tratando de destruir el campo-

**Dark Prince:**_es muy persistente, será mejor acabar con esto de una vez…_adiós guerrero del planeta de fuego –elevando el poder de su espada-

**S. Star Figther:**_imposible!!_ –cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su transformación-

**Dark Prince:** esto fue muy fácil, ahora…al siglo XXX –desapareciendo en las sombras-

**Seiya:**_bombón…_-desapareciendo-

All the world is a stage  
And everyone has their part  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
You'd break my heart

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Seiya…-llorando de rodillas-

**Darien:** Serena…

**Dark Prince:** aunque debo decir que murieron en vano, ya que no sirvió de mucho ir al futuro, jajajaja

**S. Mars:** cómo te atreviste?

**S. Venus: **Yaten…

**S. Mercury:** Taiki…

**S. Jupiter:** han muerto…

**Dark Prince:** y en el sueño de este individuo vivías tu princesa

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** cómo pudiste?...ellos…no se lo merecían…si lo que querías era a mí…pues aquí estoy!!!! –con una mirada llena de lágrimas y de rencor-

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.

**Dark Prince:** ya ves a que me refería Endymión, con tan sólo mencionar al guerrero del planeta de fuego tu princesita es capaz de sacrificarse, jajajajaja

**Darien:** Serena…por favor…mírame –tomándola de la mano-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien…-regresando su mirada a él-

It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

**Darien:** sé que estás herida…sé que lo quieres…pero no dejes que su muerte sea en vano, además…yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte pase lo que pase

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien…

**Darien:** juntos podremos vencerlo –con una voz triste y bajando su cabeza-

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien…a quien amo es a ti, me entiendes?, jamás Darien, jamás amaré a otra persona que no seas tú, y podré reencarnar un millón de veces y tú siempre serías el amor de mi vida –tomando la cara de él entre sus manos-

**Darien:** Serena…

**Dark Prince:** que conmovedor –en tono de burla-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** qué es lo que quieres? –mirándolo retadoramente-

**Dark Prince:** sólo quiero un espejo…el espejo más valioso del universo

**S. ****Venus:** el espejo…

**S. Mercury:** es el que nos dijo Eliot!!!

-----------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Eliot:** cada ser humano posee sueños increíbles, eso es lo que los impulsa a vivir, pero no todos sueñan con ofrecerle sueños a las demás personas, la persona que es dueña de este sueño tiene sus propios sueños y dentro de ellos están los sueños para otras personas a su alrededor

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** si logró apoderarme de ese espejo podré evitar el futuro…y mi sueño se hará realidad…viviré eternamente –cerrando sus manos-

**S. Mars:** vivir eternamente…

**S. Jupiter**: eso jamás te lo permitiremos –colocándose en posición para pelear-

**Dark Prince:** ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme…jamás!!! –lanzando un poder contra las sailors-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** chicas!!!

**Darien: **debo…transformarme –dijo aún débil-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien aún estás muy débil

De repente Dark Prince recibe una descarga de poder………………………….

**Dark Prince:** pero qué? –mirando a quienes le habían lanzado la descarga-

**Josh:** jamás permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi papá y por eso nosotros…

**S. Chibimoon:** te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna del futuro

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Joshi?

**Josh:** hola de nuevo… Serena -sonriéndole-

**S. Venus:** pero quién es él? –mirando a Joshi-

**S. Mercury:** es…

**S. Mars:** Joshi!!!

**S. Jupiter:** pero si es todo un adulto

**S. Chibimoon:** están bien chicas? –corriendo hacia ellas-

**S. Venus:** pero…tu hermanito…cómo?

**S. Chibimoon:** al parecer Joshi puede manejar su poder a su antojo

**S. Júpiter:** se ve…guapísimo!!!

**S. Mercury:** S. Júpiter no es el momento adecuado para decir esas cosas –con gotitas-

**S. Venus:** pero es que S. Júpiter tiene razón –con expresión de enamorada-

**S. Mars:** chicas, aún no hemos terminado con esto

En eso Darien trataba de transformarse pero…………………………………..

**Eternal Sailor Moon: **Darien…

**Darien: **no puedo Serena…porqué no puedo transformarme?!!! –aporreando con sus manos el suelo-

Y en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo……………………………..

**Dark Prince:** vaya…algo tenías que sacar de tu papá –atacando con la espada-

**Josh:** soy un príncipe…el futuro Rey y por eso…tú jamás podrás vencerme –acorralándolo con la espada-

**Dark Prince:** ríndete estúpido príncipe y entrégame tu espejo de los sueños!!! –contrarrestando los ataques-

**S. Chibimoon:** es por eso!!! –mirando a Josh-

**S. Mars:** qué pasa S. Chibimoon?

**S. Chibimoon:** mi hermanito…es la persona a la que se refería Eliot?

**S. Mercury:** imposible!!

**S. Venus:** no puede ser

**S. Jupiter:** tenemos que ayudarlo

Y de repente alguien cae al suelo……………………………………

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

**Josh:** auch!! –con su espada tirada lejos de él-

**Dark Prince:** ja, esto fue demasiado fácil –con su espada apuntando al pecho de Josh-

En eso una espada se dirige hacia el brazo de Dark Prince……………………….

**Dark Prince:** rayos!!!, tú… –con su brazo sangrando-

**Tuxedo Mask:** vuelves a tocar a mi hijo y perderás más que un brazo –con su espada de regreso hacia él-

**Dark Prince:** vas a perder la vida por esto Endymión –sosteniéndose el brazo-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** Darien…no peleen!!! –mirando asustada la escena-

**Dark Prince:** la princesa tiene razón, de todos modos vas a morir en mis manos Endymión

**Tuxedo Mask:** primero tendrás que vencerme –atacando con su espada-

**Josh:**_debo ayudar a mi papá_ –herido y buscando su espada-

Y en otro lado del campo de batalla………………………………………….

**S. Chibimoon:** debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask

**S. Mars:** qué pasa? –tratando de levantarse-

**S. Venus:** no puedo moverme –tratando de moverse-

**S. Júpiter:** yo tampoco –peleando contra ese algo que impedía que se moviera-

**S. Mercury:** no entiendo

**¿?:** ustedes…mis queridas scouts…no pueden interferir en asuntos de la realeza

**S. Chibimoon: **quién eres? –tratando de moverse-

**¿?:** mi querida Black Lady, nos volvemos a ver

**S. Chibimoon:** pero qué…?

**S. Mercury:** Gran Sabio?

**¿?: **no scout, soy algo más antiguo que él –saliendo de entre las sombras-

**S. Venus:** no…no puede ser…Beryl!!!!!!! –mirando aterrada a la figura desconocida-

**S. Mars:** Rubeus!!!!

**S. Jupiter:** Diamante!!!!

**S. Mercury:** Negerenia!!!!

**¿?: **así es guerreras de la luna nueva, soy nada más y nada menos que sus peores pesadillas, yo soy el Caos

**S. Chibimoon:** el Caos? –mirando asustada a la sombra que cobraba todas las formas de sus enemigos pasados-

**Caos:** y el día de hoy, mis guerreras, verán su mundo acabarse poco a poco, no más guerreras de la luna nueva, no más príncipes y princesas…no más Sailor Moon, jajajajajajaja

**S. Chibimoon:** Sailor Moon!!!

El Caos tenía la forma del Gran Sabio, la cara cubierta en las sombras pero la única diferencia es que su cuerpo se mostraba completo y consigo llevaba un báculo con una esfera negra en la punta de este.…………………

**Eternal Sailor Moon: **S. Chibimoon!!!! –corriendo a su auxilio-

**Josh:** Rini…-con su espada en mano-

**Caos:** hola princesa –parándose frente a Sailor Moon-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** quién eres?

**Caos:** soy tu peor pesadilla –golpeando a Sailor Moon con su poder-

**Tuxedo Mask: **Serena!!!! –mirando a Sailor Moon-

**Dark Prince**: esto todavía no se acaba hasta que se acaba Endymión –lastimando a Tuxedo Mask en el brazo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** rayos!!...Serena…-sosteniéndose el brazo-

**Josh:** mamá…

**Caos:** ahora si…príncipe de la Tierra y de la Luna…eres mío –acercándose a él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Joshi!!!!! –golpeando a Dark Prince con su espada-

**Dark Prince:** a dónde crees qué vas? –lanzándole un poder a Tuxedo Mask-

Y del otro lado……………………………………………

**S. Chibimoon:** Joshi!!!!

**S. Jupiter:** rayos!!! no puedo moverme

**S. Mars:** saeta flameante de mar… -tratando de hacer un esfuerzo-

**S. Mercury:** S. Mars…

**S. Venus:** chicas…debemos…ayudarlos…-haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para liberarse del hechizo-

Regresando a la batalla…………………………………….

**Josh:** jamás podrás conmigo!!!! –atacando al Caos con su espada-

**Caos:** estúpido príncipe –esquivando el golpe-

**Josh:** cómo hizo eso? –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo-

**Caos:** el momento de tu muerte ha llegado príncipe…quiero decir…expríncipe –apuntando a Josh con su báculo-

**S. Chibimoon:** Joshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** no…Joshi no!!!!!!!!!

**Caos:** muere!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo se detuvo por completo, el cielo, el tiempo, la pelea...eran por unos instantes cosa del pasado. El verdadero espejo de los sueños puro yacía en el aire…un espejo brillante y con el símbolo lunar en el borde…los sueños que mantenían vivo este mundo…el espejo de…

I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

**Tuxedo Mask:** no…esto no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –golpeando gravemente a Dark Prince y corriendo hacia Joshi-

**S. Chibimoon:** no…esto es mentira -llorando-

**S. Mars:** no

**S. Mercury:** imposible

**S. Venus:** por qué? –con voz de desesperada-

**S. Júpiter:** maldición!!

**Josh:** mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –mirando como Sailor Moon se encontraba de pie frente a él, mirando hacia el cielo-

**Caos:** tú…-mirando el espejo-

**Eternal Sailor Moon:** jamás –dijo lentamente y perdiendo su transformación-

**Tuxe****do Mask: **Serena!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo hacia ella todo herido-

**Serena:** jamás voy a permitir que toques un sólo cabello de mi hijo, me oíste? –posando su vista en el Caos-

**Caos:** la Princesa de la Luna…la Neo Reina Serena…quién iba a decirlo?...la dueña del espejo sagrado, jajajajajajajaja

**Josh:** mamá…por qué? –abrazando a Serena-

**Serena:** nunca permitiría que lastimaran a una persona que amo –dijo débilmente-

**Josh:** mamá…no te vayas…

**Serena:** Joshi…

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

**Josh:** no puedes irte…mi sueño…mi sueño es estar a tu lado…para proteger este mundo…te acuerdas? estar con la persona que más quiero y proteger a mi familia… contigo!!!!! –llorando-

**Caos:** hazte a un lado!!! –lanzándole un poder a Josh-

**Josh:** noooo!!!!!! –saliendo disparado del otro lado del campo-

**Caos:** al fin…el espejo sagrado –a punto de tomarlo-

**S. Mars:** o no…

**S. Júpiter:** el zombie

**S. Venus:** está vivo!!!!

**Zombie:** rain of knife!!!!!

**Caos:** ese maldito zombie, ahhh –matando al zombie de un sólo golpe-

**Zombie:** nooooo!!!!

Una lluvia de filosos cuchillos se hacían presentes en todo el campo de batalla, y de pronto, un cuchillo se clavó en un objeto que todavía se encontraba suspendido en el aire al mismo tiempo que una espada atravesaba el cuerpo del Caos…………………………………

**Caos:** maldición…estúpido Neo Rey –desapareciendo entre las sombras mientras Tuxedo Mask sostenía su espada con la cual lo había herido-

**Joshi:** mamá!!!!!!!!!! -llorando-

**Todas las sailors:** Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El espejo sagrado…el espejo de los sueños puros yacía en mil pedazos por el campo de batalla……………………..

**Serena:** Darien…-con unas pequeñas lágrimas y tirada en el suelo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy –con unas lágrimas en su cara, abrazándola y quitándose su transformación-

**Serena:** Darien… –hablando débilmente-

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

**Darien:** Serena…tú no…por favor…quédate conmigo…no me abandones –llorando amargamente-

**Serena:** siempre estaré a tu lado, lo recuerdas? te hice esa promesa y no pienso romperla –mirándolo tiernamente y poco a poco su cuerpo iba desapareciendo-

**Darien:** Serena, quédate…amor…no puedes dejarme, prometiste cumplir nuestro sueño…mi más grande sueño es estar a tú lado para siempre, casarme contigo, tener una familia contigo, sin ti no soy nada –mirando como desaparecía Serena-

**Serena:** Darien…

**Darien:** me oíste…sin ti no soy nada!!!!!!!! –juntando su frente a la de ella y llorando aún más-

**Serena:** tú siempre fuiste y serás alguien…ese alguien a quién amaré por toda la eternidad –tocando la mejilla de él-

**Darien:** no me dejes mi amor, sin ti…mi vida no vale nada –besándola tiernamente en los labios-

**Serena:** tus…tus labios son tan cálidos…te amo…Darien…te amo –desapareciendo completamente-

------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

**Darien:** oye fíjate cabeza de chorlito!!, ahhhhhh, sacastes 30!!!, con esas calificaciones podrías reprobar

**Serena:** ayyyyyyyy

**Darien:** será mejor que te pongas a estudiar

**Serena:** no te metas en lo que no te importa

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Serena** ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

**Darien:** ahhh, bueno, yo… este…

**Serena:** ¿no lo recuerdas?

**Darien:** ehhhh

**Serena:** pero si el primer beso es el más importante

**Darien: **mira Serena, la luna está hermosa

**Serena:** Darien!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Serena:** yo igual siempre seré tuya en cuerpo y alma mi Darien…sólo está noche, permíteme entregarme a ti completa

------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Darien:** Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –arrodillado en donde estuvo por última vez el cuerpo de su amada y en su mano sostenía el símbolo de su amor…un anillo-

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Continuará………………………………………**

Y las canciones fueron:

_Take a bow (Madonna)_

_Goodbye my lover__ (James Blunt)._ Esta canción definitivamente fue escrita pensando en Darien y Serena, llega al alma!!! 

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner":

_**Angie**_, hola mi amiga, mi niña chiquita, jejejeje, bueno, yo no estoy tan vieja…22 años!!!! son digamos, experiencia acumulada (aunque mi pandita me enseña lecciones de vida, por eso la amo), jajajaja. Primero aclaro un punto, soy 100 Mamocha, es decir, mi mente, cuerpo, alma y demás cosas que puedan coexistir en un ser (orale, eso es bastante, jeje) le pertenecen al Dr. Darien Chiba, por lo tanto, este fic es de Darien, Darien, Darien, jajajaja. Claro que Seiya se ve involucrado sólo momentáneamente pues ya lo maté, jajajaja, pero bueno, no te me chibees que esto todavía empieza, jajaja, cayeron redonditas, me imaginé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que rumbo iba a tomar mi fic y eso que todavía no he llegado a la bueno, jaja. Y hay amiga (Celia de rodillitas) perdóname por lo del msn, pero da la casualidad que cada vez que nos encontramos la … (no digo malas palabras ehh) red se cae, incluso ya me fui a quejar a la dirección de mi escuela por el mal servicio de la red de internet, jeje, pero no te me apures, siempre estaremos leyéndonos cada miércoles y sino te escribo por mail, pero en serio, una disculpa enorme. Besos y abrazos mi pequeño saltamontes (jeje, así me decía un profesor cuando entendía algo de física).

_**Isabel**_, hola, pues con la última frase creo que ya se aclaró en este capítulo, lo que pasa es que el poder de Seiya es "láser de estrella fugaz" y por eso fueron sus últimas palabras cuando peleó con Dark Prince. Y aún no llegamos a la gran batalla ehh, jejeje. Gracias por escribirme.

_**jaz021**_, A ver amiga, primero que nada respira!!!!!!, segundo, casi me das un infarto con tu review, jajaja, tú bien sabes que soy 100 Mamocha, todo lo mío es de Darien Chiba y todo lo de él es de las Mamochas, jajaja. Regresé a Seiya para matarlo, jajaja, tranquila. Lo bueno es que después del infarto seguí leyendo tu review y me encontré con las palabras "si ya sabes que te seguiré hasta que termines la historia" (Celia respiró de nuevo). Y lo sé, ese sueño no es compartido, espera el capítulo 20!!! Y con respecto a tu fic, te comprendo, yo estoy teniendo las mismas penurias, la tesis me está quitando el tiempo y mis capítulos se están quedando rezagados, y la verdad estoy en una crisis nerviosa, jajaja. Así que amiga, a echarle ganas!!! Y claro que vi mi baby Joshi en el profile, ya me lo secuestré (tengo la fotito, jejeje).

_**baby.suhe**_, hi!!!, nuevamente recalco, Darien es mi modus vivendis amourrrrrr, jajaja, sólo traje a Seiya momentáneamente y además creo que con este capítulo queda más claro que Darien y Serena son eternos!!!! Y cómo que hay gente me quiere colgar? Buaaaaa, debo esconderme, jeje, lo bueno es que me queda de consolación que quieren más capítulos, jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos como cada miércoles.

_**Maritza**_, espero te haya gustado la canción. Y amiga, abra miel, lo sé!!!! Y claro que me dejará salir con Darien, además si no fuera así, entonces dime, quién está acostado conmigo en estos precisos momentos que…no…me …deja…es..cri..bir..

Celia: amorcito nada más déjame terminar de escribir, jejejejeje

Darien: pero…-con carita de puchero-

Celia: bueno, está bien…

Nos vemos amiga, el deber llama!!!!!

_**Paulina**_, Lo sé amiga, lo sé, se que fue todo un estado de shock que provoqué con el anterior capítulo, me imagino que con este están pasando por una crisis nerviosa, jeje, perdón. Y respuesta: si Seiya está muerto, jeje, en cuanto a los sueños compartidos, así es, pero…naaa mejor espera el capítulo 20, jajaja, pero algo si puedo decirte, los sueños de Darien son únicos en este universo y en cualquier otro (para más referencias ver el chapter 20, jeje).Y amiga, pon a trabajar todo tu sistema otorrinolaringólogo, jeje. Cheers.

_**kaoru himura **_, mi amiga de Estado, jeje, lo bueno es que respiraste, ahora por este capítulo te recomiendo visitar al cardiólogo, jajaja, tranquila, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, jajajaja. Espero tu alma haya regresado al cuerpo, jajaja. Y van tus respuestas:

Cap. 126: El comienzo de una nueva vida, es el penúltimo capítulo de la serie de Sailor Moon S, cuando Haruka y Michiru pelean contra Serena y las demás scouts se quieren meter a defenderla pero en eso llega Tuxedo Mask y dice la frase que puse, y además Sailor Moon derrota son solo levantar la vista a Haruka y Michiru.

Saly…esa niña me va a dar un infarto, jajaja, no te creas, la quiero mucho, lo que pasa es que ya tenemos mucho material para publicar, pero no nos hemos puesto en contacto para que me diga que publicar, ya que si tengo el honor de publicar, ella tiene el honor de decirme hasta donde debo publicar, pero te prometo actualizar esta misma semana, gracias por acordarte de nuestro fic, buaaa.

Y así es amiga, ese es mi numerito, jejeje, cuando quieras escuchar mi melodiosa voz, jajaja o enviarme un msn, ahí estoy las 24 horas del día, ya que nunca lo apago, jeje.

Ehhhhhh…no, el Dr. Chiba se encuentra muy ocupado…conmigo!!!!, jajaja, pero veré que puedo hacer, jajaja.

Gracias por lo del día de estudiante, jeje, me lo merezco, a la parranda!!!!!

_**S**__**erenalucy**_, amiga, no tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que un ente hizo que la semana tuviera siete días y da la casualidad que miércoles cae a mitad, jajajaja, no te preocupes, pronto le daré su merecido a Dark Prince por tocar un pelo de tu Seiya, jajaja. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, cómo estás amiga?, muchos besos.

_**Erill**_, tranquila pequeña, si maté a Seiya es por que a lo mejor lo verás de nuevo…pero lejos de Serena!!!! conste, soy devota a Darien Chiba, sorry, pero no te decepcionaré, lo prometo, y por supuesto que te puedes quedar con Arthur, todo tuyo, jejeje, lo hice justo a la medida para ti. Gracias por las felicitaciones y que bueno que te encante el fic. Nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Bunny CK**_, creo que aún no he dejado que te descongeles, jejeje, perdona por matar, perdón, por desaparecer a tu estrellita TT, pero…naaa, luego te digo, jajaja. Y con respecto a la miel, tranquila, no habrá miel…me apoderaré de toda la dulzura de la galaxia próximamente. Todo está bien argumentado, jejeje, pero Arthur es un bomboncito, cómo puedes odiarlo? Jajaja. El Dr. Chiba no quiere ir contigo, está indignado por el comentario de tu estrellita, es por eso que en estos momentos estoy en la increíble tarea de reconfortarlo, jejeje. Y en cuanto a la pelirosa…bye bye en el próximo chapter…pero, muchas lloraran y no por ella. Bye amiga.

_**Erika C**__**hiba**_, Hola amiga, espero ya te encuentres mejor en estos momentos, y aunque la gripe haya desaparecido tus poderosas neuronas, no te me apures, en principio Seiya es sólo un elemento necesario, pero no indispensable, además ya sabes que soy fiel a Darien y Serena, la pregunta es: me crees capaz de separarlos?, ehhh….jajaja. Genial!!! al fin mi nene regresa a mis brazos, trataré de enfermarme…de amourrrrr, jaja. Y amiga, sabes que estoy para ti las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 12 meses del año, jejeje, arriba esos ánimos, por eso te dejé a Darien!!! Una vez más gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo y te mando un chorrotote de besos!!

_**Kokoro No Tsuki**_, Lamsi-chan!!! Que gustaso de verte de nuevo por aquí, y tienes mucha razón, 10 km parecen ser buenos…pero que tal 10 años luz, jajajaja, a mi me parece mejor, jeje, ya sabes que soy fiel a mi Darien. Espero ya te encuentres mejor y que la enfermera no te asuste más, jejeje. Por más que utilicé el Ultra Aceite Engrasador, esa red ya no la soporto, incluso ya me fui a quejar a la dirección de mi escuela, jajajaja. Y con respecto al premio…mejor lo envío por paquetería, Darien no puede viajar ahorita, jajaja, está conmigo. Y estamos en contacto. Besos.

_**Ydiel**_, hola preciosa!!! jajajajaja, te juro que casi me caigo de la risa con lo de "paniasesinadas", jajajajaja, hasta me río aún de escribirlo, jajajajaja, (a Celia le duele la pancita de la risa), jajajaja. Pero vale la pena no?, ella no sabe, ella no sabe, lero, lero, jajajaja. Mientras tanto, viva el celular!!! Y claro que habrá miel, Darien en la cama, bye bye pelirrosa (aunque habrás consecuencias por eso, ehh), a sí que más?...ahhh Darien en la cama!!! Jajaja. Y adivina qué?, el fic que te prometí está listo, se van a morir de diabetes con este fic, jajajaja, es un fic que escribí con mi autora favorita (bueno, tú también eres una de ellas, jeje, quiero ver tus actualizaciones ehh), así que próximamente estará al aire, prometo avisarte por el medio que ya sabes no importando ser paniasesinadas, jajajaja (ay dios, mi estómago me duele de la risa, jajajaja). Te mando muchos besos. Te adoro. Y adivina quién sigue después de ti, jajajaja, mira abajo: (jajajajaja, ay dios, está risa que me contagias no se me quita, jajaja)

_**USAKO SUYI**_,

Bienvenidos a este su programa "Charlas raras con mexicanitas", en ésta ocasión tenemos el placer de estar con una adorable mariposita…

-Hola Celia

-Hola, mucho gusto

-Es un placer tenerte en nuestro panel

-El placer es todo mío

-Bueno, cómo sabrás en este programa tratamos diversos temas sobre tu vida y algunos de tus pensamientos, el público aquí presente está muy ansioso de saber las respuestas a ciertas preguntas

-Será todo un honor contestar sus preguntas, es bueno conocer las respuestas a ciertas cosas aunque también es bueno dejar ciertas incógnitas, jeje

-Muy bien!!, entonces, tengo entendido que estudias física y además escribes fics

-Sí, una carrera de tiempo completo, así que como ves, me gusta saber el por qué de las cosas, jeje, y adoro escribir fics, he conocido gente increíble gracias a ellos

-También el público está muy ansioso de saber el rumbo que tomará tu fic "Sailor Moon Dreams" alguna pista?

-Me encantaría decir el final, pero, jejeje, creo que eso le quitaría la emoción, sólo puedo decirles que esto va a empezar a ponerse bueno, se los prometo

-Ohh, y cómo es tu vida en estos momentos?

- Es genial, estoy a sólo unos días por ingresar a mi posgrado, tengo un novio increíble y por razones maravillosas soy adicta a ciertos dulces extranjeros, que más puedo pedir?, jejeje

- A sí, su novio, el famosísimo Dr. Darien Chiba, un gran doctor he escuchado por ahí

- Así es, mi chico es tan dedicado a lo suyo que viaja seguido para ver por el bienestar de sus pacientes

- Y dime…hay planes de boda? Ehhh

- Por supuesto, aunque todavía tenemos mucho que disfrutar -sonrojándome-

- Eso es genial, y mencionabas los dulces?

- Ohh sí, normalmente ese dulce viene en forma de pandita, ohh lala

-Y a qué se debe esa afición dulce?

- Digamos que he sido feliz gracias a ese dulce por 19 semanas consecutivas y contando

- Vaya!! nos recomiendas algún lugar en dónde podamos conseguirlo?

- Me encantaría decirles, pero soy muy celosa con mis cosas y pues, ese dulce es sólo para mi consumo, aunque a veces mi chico come muy seguido

- Lástima, verdad público?

Público: Siiiii!!!!

-Bueno, antes de irnos a comerciales, algún mensaje que quieras enviar Celia

-Por supuesto. Precioso, si me estás viendo, nuestra cuevita de amor está lista, te espero con los brazos abiertos!!! –casi pegándome a la cámara-

-Bueno, jejeje, ya sabe Dr. Chiba, aquí le esperan con ansias, así que…deje lo que está haciendo y corra a estrenar cueva!!!…

Comerciales……..

Ok, fue la única idea que se me ocurrió, jejeje, definitivamente mi brain está escaso de neuronas, jajaja.

A ver mi nena, que recuerde…yo no tengo el cabello rubio y ojos azules, a menos que me engañes con otra!!!!! (1,2,3,4…1x10 ahhhhh, respirando, ufff). Y si, menos azúcar, pero estoy aún consiguiendo los ingredientes para el gran banquete de miel.

Y las respuestas de la semana pasada son…

- Así es, le pregunté al Dr. Chiba sobre esto del genoma humano y me dijo que muy probablemente el gen está desarrollado en gente que de plano está aburrida en las afueras de la galaxia, eso o les pegó en la cabeza uno de los tantos asteroides.

- Tengo una teoría sobre Rini, aunque debo admitir que se parece a Serena y tal vez, sólo tal vez un poquito a Mamo, tengo una incógnita (Celia con cara de what) si la mamá tiene el cabello rubio y el papá el cabello negro…como rayos surge el cabello rosa?, habrá sido el lechero?, naaaa, ya estoy alucinando.

- Para responder a esa pregunta, primero tengo que darle permiso a tu Novio/Marido/Amante/Doctor/Peluquero Darien

- Ehh, para esta última pregunta, digamos que la respuesta depende de la capacidad volumétrica de tu corazoncito, pero de algo si estoy segura… Si por cada vez que te digo 'te amo', me dieran dinero, sería la chica más rica del mundo entero.

_**NeoReinasailormoon**_, hola amiguita, verdad que a veces me paso de ñoña con tantos teoremas y demostraciones, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado la canción. Y que puede decirte, me siento muy feliz y halagada por tus comentarios, es increíble que te hayas sentado a leer todo fic hasta donde llevo, viva la flojera!!!!, jajaja, espero no decepcionarte con los capítulos siguientes, esto se pondrá bueno, jajaja. Gracias por darme las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bye.

_**Mikiaome**_ amiga, adivina, mi aporreada, jeje, claro que eres extrañable, buaaaa, en el capítulo anterior por primera vez no supe nada de ti y ya me acostumbre a ti, jeje, espero no estar decepcionándote, buaaaa. 2 capítulos atrás?, vamos, lo de Dark Prince lo sabías desde el momento en que puse su nombre, jejejeje. Digamos que estas muy cerca del enemigo, pero…aún falta el enemigo más poderoso del universo. Y amiga, tienes toda la razón, el amor entre Serena y Darien será eterno por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo!!! Gracias por seguir conmigo en este fic. Cheers.

_**Lian Potter**_ Amiga, tú no te preocupes, al contrario, estoy muy agradecida de que estés conmigo en este fic, llevando una continuación, gracias (Celia haciendo una reverencia, jeje). Y en cuanto a las duchas frías, ehhhh, creo que esto se pondrá denso, jajaja. Espero no decepcionarte con tanta tragedia, pero habrá mucha felicidad por delante. Mucha suerte con tus proyectos y planeaciones!!!!! Saludos!!!!

_**BruhE**_, Sé que a muchas no les gusta "la cosa" (Seiya), jajaja, pero de algo si tienes que estar segura, mi cuerpo, alma, brain, etc, jeje le pertenecen al Dr. Chiba, así que, me imagino que ya sabes que rumbo tomará el fic… Darien, Darien, Darien y más Darien!!!! jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el apoyo. No te decepcionaré. Saludos!!!

_**Cositas**_, tranquila amiga, paso a pasito, vamos a ver… primero, si, Caos le lavó el brain a Arthur, pero recuerda que Arthur sentía algo por Serenity, pero habrá sido amor?...naaa luego te digo, jeje. Segundo, sueño compartido, bueno, digamos que es una idea macabra que tengo entre Seiya y Darien, pero…naaaa lee el próximo capítulo, jaja, que mala soy, jeje. Tercero, amor único, sólo entre Serena y Darien. Serena si siente amistad por Seiya pero, creo que esa duda quedó resuelta en este capítulo (Serena y Darien forever). Cuarto, sus sueños son más profundos que formar una familia, pero…naaaa lee el próximo capítulo, y me sigo pasando de mala, jaja. Quinto, ahhh, el pleito no es por amor, digamos, es por algo más profundo, pronto sabrán las verdaderas razones, el punto clave está que ya he mencionado el sueño de Dark Prince y eso es importante. "Unica e inigualable", esas palabras se han quedado grabadas en mi corazoncito…gracias amiga!!!! espero que te haya quedado un poquito más claro, jeje, aunque te envíe a leer el próximo capítulo. Besos. Y amiga…vamos por esos 300!!! 1 chapter más!!!

_**satorichiva**_, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias!!!! La sombra que se proyecto junto a Arthur es el mismísimo Caos, jejeje, pero aún no he dado a conocer al enemigo más poderoso del universo, ehhh, jajaja. Y creo que con este capítulo quedó bien claro que Serena es completamente devota a Darien, bueno…buaaaa, perdona por quitarle su espejo, pero es necesario. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles. Gracias por tu review. Kisses.

_**Conchis**_, amiguita, buaaa, dónde andabas?, pensé que ya no me leías, jeje. Pero lo importante es que estas nuevamente por aquí, gracias!!! Sobrevive, sobrevive, te necesito para que seas feliz con este fic, jejeje. Y creo que si era Seiya, jajaja. Gracias por escribir nuevamente, aquí nos vemos como cada miércoles. Saluditos!!!

_**Starligt**_, Jejeje, pues sí, Dark Prince es el mismísimo Arthur, jejeje. Y claro que se pondrá más bueno, esto es sólo el comienzo, jejeje. Y no hay nada mejor que Darien reciba una cucharada de su propia medicina…Joshi y Serena encariñados, jejeje. Pero esto se pondrá con más suspenso, batallas y mucho, mucho amor. En cuanto al embarazo de Serena, ehhhhh, mejor luego te digo, jajaja. Gracias por tu review. Cheers.

_**Gaby Bunny**_, No te me pongas tan feliz por encontrar las estrellas a tres metros bajo tierra, jajaja, y claro que fue todo un acontecimiento la aparición de "la cosa", jajaja, nadie se lo esperaba. Y claro que recibirás reviews, que por cierto ya deje uno, jaja. Y tranquila con el sueño de Darien, pronto diré que onda…el próximo chapter, jeje. Espero te haya dejado picada este chapter, esto se va a poner bueno, jajaja. Te mando muchos butterfly´s kisses, jeje, a mi también me gustan los conebesitos.

_**alejandra n.**_, claro que actualicé pronto, jejeje, espero te este gustando este fic. Gracias por dejarme un review!!!

_**Sailor Angel**_, espero este si haya sido largo, jajajajaja, ufff, y que bueno que te gusten las peleas, porque todavía no se acerca la verdadera batalla, pronto saldrá a la luz el verdadero guerrero de la oscuridad, buajajajajaja. Bueno, creo que quedó claro que quién maneja a Dark Prince es el Caos. Y claro que Darien y Serena is forever!!!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, nos estamos leyendo el próximo miércoles!!!!


	19. Chapter 20: La fe de Darien

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

¿Qué puedo decir?...Un escritor no sería nada sin sus lectores!!! A todas y cada una de ustedes, son muchas que mencionarlas sería cómo escribir un fic completo, jajajaja, pero es gracias a ustedes que llegamos a los 300 reviews!!!!! Y subiendo!!!! No hay palabras para describir mi eterno agradecimiento, es por eso que no hay mejores palabras, que como cada miércoles, les presento.

_La luz de la luna desciende incluso en quién ha perdido a su amor_

_y está él mismo perdido,_

_el verdadero amor es el que das arriesgando tu propia vida_

_resplandece con el brillo de la valentía._

**Caballero de la Luna**

Para cada una de ustedes el…

Capitulo 20. La fe de Darien

La Luna ha dejado de compartir su brillo con el firmamento, todo por lo que habían luchado durante una vida se había perdido en unos instantes. Su princesa, su amiga, el brillo de sus vidas ha dejado de existir…………………..

**Lita:** maldición, maldición, maldición!!! –llorando y golpeando la pared-

**Mina:** la hemos perdido –sentada y llorando-

**Rei:** chicas… -dijo en un tono triste-

**Lita:** estuvimos ahí, y no pudimos hacer nada…nada!!!!!! –haciendo una grieta en la pared-

**Rei:** chicas, ahora no podemos darnos por vencidas, Darien, Rini y Joshi nos necesitan más que nunca

**Mina:** es que acaso no te importa Serena? –dirigiéndose a Rei-

**Lita:** es verdad, tú siempre quisiste lo que ella tenía, por eso no te importa que haya muerto!!!! –con lágrimas y furia en su mirada-

**Rei:** ustedes no tienen idea!!!!!!!! –llorando amargamente-

**Mina:** Rei…

**Rei:** no tienen idea de lo que Serena significa para mí!!! ella es mi amiga!!!! sin ella…no hay felicidad en mi vida!!!!!

**Lita:** Rei…yo…

**Rei:** no te atrevas a decirme que Serena no me importa, ella no es solo nuestra princesa, ella es mi amiga!!!!!!!!!! me oyeron, es mi amiga!!!!!!! –gritándoles con fuerza-

En eso llega alguien……………………..

**Mina:** Amy…

**Amy:** chicas, yo…tengo malas noticias…

**Lita:** qué sucede?

**Amy:** Rini y Joshi… -bajando su cabeza-

**Rei:** qué pasa con ellos?

**Amy:** no podrán resistir tanto tiempo -llorando-

**Mina:** a qué te refieres Amy?

**Amy:** al parecer la muerte de … -sin poder pronunciar su nombre sin derramar lágrimas-

**Rei:** no eso es mentira!!!! –corriendo hacia la habitación-

**Amy:** espera Rei!!!

**Rei:** por qué? –mirando a su amiga-

**Amy:** Darien no quiere que entre nadie –dijo mientras Mina la abrazaba-

**Lita:** pero…por qué?

-------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Amy:** Darien…

**Darien:** Amy qué podemos hacer? –desesperado y viendo a sus hijos acostados en la cama-

**Amy:** Darien… no podemos hacer nada, sus vidas están siendo afectadas

**Darien:** mi Rini…mi Joshi –sentado en la cama tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas-

**Amy:** Darien…

**Darien:** déjame…-dijo en un susurro-

**Amy:** pero…

**Darien:** que me dejes solo!!!!!!!!!! –le gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Amy:** está bien –dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación-

-------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

**Lita:** todo se está viniendo abajo, todo es nuestra culpa –aún llorando-

**Amy:** chicas, no podemos culparnos, debemos ser fuertes, nuestro príncipe nos necesita más que nunca, podemos recuperarla, sé que podemos!!!

**Mina:** Amy tiene razón, tenemos que tener fe, ella la tendría

**Rei:** _Serena…_

Dentro de la habitación…………………………………………

**Darien:** Rini…por favor…abre los ojos –le decía a su hija tomándola de la mano-

**Rini:** Darien…-hablando bajito-

**Darien:** Rini… –tomando su mejilla-

**Rini:** perdóname por no poder salvarla –hablando despacito-

**Darien:** no tienes por que disculparte mi princesa, yo tuve la culpa por no poder protegerlos, por no poder…-bajando su cabeza-

**Rini:** mi hermanito…-viendo que Joshi estaba en los brazos de Darien-

**Darien:** Joshi está dormido princesa –tratando de esconder sus lágrimas-

**Rini:** eres muy malo para las mentiras…Darien –decía mientras su cuerpo se volvía transparente-

**Darien:** Rini!!! resiste princesa, por favor –con voz de suplica-

**Rini:** Dari…

**Darien:** no me dejes Rini, yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí!!!!, si yo existo, tú también tienes que existir, por favor tesoro… –tratando de sostener su mano que poco a poco iba desapareciendo-

**Rini:** creo en ti…papá -cerrando sus ojos-

Dos pequeños cuerpos dejaban de estar presentes en esta vida. El más pequeño de ellos desapareció mientras dormía plácidamente en los brazos del que algún día sería, o más bien, iba a ser su papá………………..

**Rei:** Darien…-entrando a la habitación-

**Amy:** no puede ser –viendo hacia la cama-

**Lita:** Rini…

**Mina:** Joshi…

**Rei:** Darien? –tratando de acercárse a él-

**Darien:** acaso no entendieron cuando les dije que me dejaran solo!!!!!!!!! –parándose de la cama y con furia en su voz-

**Amy:** Darien…debemos confiar…

**Darien:** ni se atrevan a decirme esas palabras… –dijo evitando que completaran la oración y mirándolas con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Mina:** Darien, pero…

**Darien:** no se atrevan a decirme que todo estará bien, que todo tendrá solución, que todo… -apretando sus puños y bajando su cabeza-

**Lita:** es por eso que debemos creer…

**Darien:** mi Serena…mis hijos…han…

**Rei:** Da…

**Darien:** están ciegas o qué?!!!!!!, no se dan cuenta que he perdido mi vida, mi futuro!!!! con decirme que 'debemos creer' no es suficiente para recuperarlos, tienen idea de lo que Serena significa para mí?!!!!, yo…

**Lita:** y crees que nosotras tampoco lo sentimos?!!!! –defendiéndose mientras unas lágrimas surcaban por su cara-

**Darien:** ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que ella significa en mi vida, me pueden decir cómo rayos voy a respirar sin ella, a vivir sin ella, a despertar cada día sin poder mirarla, sin poder escucharla, sin poder besarla!!!!!!!!! y todavía se atreven a decirme que 'debemos creer'!!!!!!!!! –llorando amargamente-

En eso una de las chicas se acercó a Darien para darle una cachetada…………..

**Rei:** y me puedes decir cómo le voy a hacer para vivir sin ella también?!!! –le dijo después de darle una cachetada-

**Darien:** Rei.. –colocando su mano en su mejilla-

**Mina:** chicos…esto no nos llevará a nada –con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Darien:** perdónenme, por favor –y salió corriendo de ahí-

**Amy:** Darien!!!

**Lita:** déjenlo, tal vez necesita tiempo –dijo en tono triste-

**Mina:** qué vamos a hacer?

**Rei:** sobrevivir…eso es lo que ella hubiera querido -dijo al aire-

Al día siguiente, en el departamento………………………………….

**Darien:** Serena!!!!!!! –levantándose de golpe sobre su cama-

**Serena:** Darien?

**Darien:** Serena…estás aquí!!! –besándola apasionadamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Serena:** uhmm, con esos besos, me quedaría contigo eternamente –dijo entre suspiros mientras se recuperaba del beso-

**Darien:** mi Serena…pensé que te había perdido…pensé…-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-

**Serena:** precioso? –poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios de él-

**Darien:** uhm?

**Serena:** tú jamás me perderías, aunque me muriera

**Darien:** no digas eso Serena, estás aquí conmigo, eso es lo que importa –besándole el cuello y recostándola en la cama-

**Serena:** Darien?…-tomando la cara de él entre sus manos-

**Darien:** si amor

**Serena:** prométeme algo…

**Darien:** si?

**Serena:** cree…

**Darien:** cómo?

**Serena:** cree en ti, en las chicas, en nuestro futuro…en nuestro amor

When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.

**Darien:** por qué me dices eso? –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

**Serena:** por que mientras aquí siga latiendo –tocando suavemente el pecho de Darien en dónde está su corazón- yo viviré…

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serena:** prométemelo –mirándolo fijamente-

**Darien:** Serena…yo podría prometerte cualquier cosa pero…simplemente no sabría cómo vivir sin ti –colocando su frente en la de ella-

**Serena:** no hay fuerza humana o sobrehumana que permita que yo viva sin ti, pero te prometo mi príncipe de la Tierra, que mientras tú vivas, yo viviré…

**Darien:** te amo tanto Serena –tomándola apasionadamente-

**Serena:** Darien?

**Darien:** si? –besando su mejilla-

**Serena:** despierta…

**Darien:** ah?

**Serena:** despierta amor…aún vivo…en ti…

And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.

RING!!!!!!!!!!!

**Darien:** Serena!!!!!! –despertándose y sentándose en el sofá- _fue un sueño…simplemente un sueño…Serena…esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, todavía te siento, tu aroma, tu voz, por qué?..._qué hice para merecer esto?!!!!!!!!! –tirando de golpe la mesita de centro-

En las afueras de una casa…………………………………….

**Rei** está usted segura?

**Señora:** si, llevó años rentando esta casa y nunca oí de la Familia Tsukino

**Rei** gracias y disculpe las molestias

**Señora:** no te preocupes –retirándose de la entrada de la casa-

**Rei** _esto no puede ser…_

En el departamento…………………………………

_**Serena:**__ ¿qué tal me veo? –mirándose al espejo-_

_**Darien:**__ … -mirándola detenidamente- _

_**Serena:**__ tan mal? –viendo a Darien que no decía nada-_

_**Darien:**__ no es eso, lo que pasa es que…-acercándose a ella-_

_**Serena:**__ qué pasa? –viéndose de nuevo al espejo-_

_**Darien:**__ que no hay palabras para decirte lo hermosa que estás –abrazándola por detrás-_

_**Serena:**__ en verdad? –recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él-_

_**Darien:**__ estás tan hermosa, que me provoca hacerte el amor aquí mismo –le dijo seductoramente al oído-_

_**Serena:**__ Darien!!! –sonrojada y dándole un empujoncito-_

_**Darien:**__ heyy cabeza de chorlito, cuidado con esos empujoncitos que me llevan directamente a la cama, jajaja -abrazándola-_

_**Serena:**__ eres un chico muy mañoso, lo sabías? –acariciando su cabello-_

_**Darien:**__ uhmm, ahora que me lo preguntas…eso es algo que necesito comprobarlo_

_**Serena:**__ ahh si?_

_**Darien:**__ si –caminando y guiando a su chica hacia la cama-_

_**Serena:**__ y se puede saber cómo lo vas a comprobar? –mirándolo seductoramente- _

_**Darien:**__ tengo unas cuantas ideas –bajándole el cierre del vestido-_

_**Serena:**__ creo que ya capté la primera –colocando sus brazos en el cuello de él-_

_**Darien:**__ esa es mi chica inteligente –cayendo junto con ella en la cama-_

**Darien:** _no puedo…no puedo seguir con esto…me veo al espejo y veo tu figura Serena…esa tarde…esa tarde fue nuestra segunda vez, el hacerte mía se convirtió en el aire que respiro, tus besos, tus caricias, un 'te amo', eran suficientes para olvidarme de todo el universo completo y dedicarme solamente a ti _–apoyándose en el espejo-

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.

En ese instante algo cayó del borde del espejo, una mochila que estaba semiabierta y colgada en el borde……………….

**Darien:** ah? –levantando la mochila-, es de Rini…

Al tomarla un pequeño cuaderno cayó al suelo, quedando este abierto en una página……….

_Querido diario:_

_Hola, perdona por no escribir en mucho tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con la secundaria, aunque debo admitir que está muy aburrida, incluso llego a mi casa y lo único que hago es comer dulces y dormir, llego tarde a la escuela y para el colmo olvido hacer la tarea, lo único bueno es que tengo amigos increíbles. Kelvin es un chico raro, jeje, pero siempre me hace reír con sus bromas y travesuras. Molly es una gran chica, siempre salimos a pasear y normalmente vamos mucho al arcade a jugar, aunque esa no es la única excusa, jeje, yo voy por el chico del arcade………Andrew, jeje, que te puedo decir, es guapísimo, y es mi amigo, aunque es más grande que yo._

_Pero sabes una cosa, a pesar de lo mucho que me guste Andrew, yo sé que él no es el chico para mí, siempre he pensado, al menos últimamente, que nunca conoceré al chico de mis sueños, y algo curioso estoy viendo por mi ventana……..una estrella fugaz……….dicen que si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se te cumplirá……….mi deseo es………….. al príncipe de mis sueños………y que sea un príncipe de verdad, alto y guapo, también me gustaría que tuviera su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules como el mar y que sea capaz de hacer por mí cualquier cosa, sin importar que, cuando, ni dónde…………_

**Darien:** es de Serena, _mi amor…aún no me conocías y ya me deseabas, sonará como una tonta idea, pero…estuve a tu lado por tanto tiempo y nunca te dije que siempre fuiste la mujer de mis sueños, justo tú…es como si alguien te hubiera creado justamente de mi corazón, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tus labios, tu manera de ser, tu manera de amar y ser feliz, es como si alguien me hubiera quitado un pedazo de mi corazón y de mi mente y te hubiera creado…y yo…¿acaso habrá tenido razón Arthur?…¿acaso mi sueño se parece al de cualquier hombre?...tú mi amor…con tantos sueños que ofrecer y yo…sólo soy como cualquier hombre que se enamora de ti…_ -con lágrimas en sus ojos-

En el templo……………………………………

**Mina:** esto es demasiado extraño

**Lita:** es verdad, es como si ella nunca…-dijo sin poder mencionar su nombre por la tristeza que le invadía-

**Rei:** Lita…

**Amy:** ni siquiera en el hospital hay rastros de que haya existido –dijo en tono triste-

**Mina:** este es un estúpido mundo…cómo pueden olvidarse de ella? cómo?!!! -gritando-

**Rei:** algo pasó, algo…tenemos que tener fe, por ella –secándose las lágrimas-

**Lita:** saben algo de Darien?

**Amy:** no fue al hospital

**Mina:** esto es una pesadilla

En eso alguien llega corriendo…………………………..

**Artemis:** chicas!!! -agitado-

**Mina:** Artemis?

**Luna:** chicas tenemos problemas en el centro de la ciudad

**Rei:** problemas?

**Lita:** qué pasa?

**Artemis:** hay varios zombies atacando a personas

**Amy:** varios?

**Luna:** si tan sólo Sere… -llorando-

**Rei:** Luna…-arrodillándose frente a ella- la recuperaremos Luna, ella está viva, lo sé

**Luna:** Rei…

**Lita:** chicas…hagámoslo por ella –colocando su mano en el aire-

**Mina:** por Serena –juntando su mano con Lita-

**Amy:** nuestra princesa y amiga –colocando su mano junto con las demás-

**Rei:** nuestra luz de la esperanza –uniendo su mano al grupo-

TRANSFORMEMONOS!!!!!

En el departamento………………………………………….

DING…DONG!!!

**Andrew:** Darien!!! ya ábreme amigo!! –tocando la puerta más fuerte-

Después de unos minutos…………………….

**Darien:** qué quieres Andrew? –abriendo la puerta-

**Andrew:** amigo!!, te ves…fatal –entrando al departamento-

**Darien:** qué es lo que quieres? –ignorando el comentario-

**Andrew:** quería ver si tenías ganas de salir, ya sabes…a bailar y conseguir chicas

**Darien:** de qué hablas Andrew?, sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías!!!

**Andrew:** tranquilízate Darien, yo sólo quería invitarte para que te distrajeras un rato, además ya es hora de conseguirte una novia, creo que por eso andas tenso

**Darien:** qué? –volteando a ver a Andrew seriamente-

**Andrew:** vamos Darien, llevo años conociéndote y no te he visto con una chica jamás

**Darien:** eres o te haces Andrew?, sabes que Serena es la única mujer de mi vida y estoy a punto de casarm…-deteniéndose a media palabra al recordarla-

**Andrew:** Serena?, de quién hablas Darien?, ahh ya sé, con que andas de picarón y no me habías dicho ehhh

**Darien:** es una broma verdad?

**Andrew:** no tengo idea a quién te refieres amigo

**Darien:** pero sí ella…tú eres su amigo!!!

**Andrew:** de quién?

**Darien:** de ella

**Andrew:** ella quién?

**Darien:** de…-quedándose pensativo-

**Andrew:** acaso no recuerdas el nombre de tu amor fugaz? jejeje

**Darien:** ella no es un amor fugaz!!!

**Andrew:** entonces dime su nombre

**Darien:** …-sin poder decir nada-

**Andrew:** en verdad necesitas ayuda amigo

**Darien:** sólo vete Andrew –dándose la media vuelta-

**And****rew:** vamos amigo

**Darien:** vete!!!!!

**Andrew:** está bien, está bien, si necesitas algo, avísame Darien –saliendo del departamento-

**Darien:** _qué me está pasando?...ella…su nombre…porqué no puedo recordarlo…si ella es…quién? _

En la ciudad……………………………….

**S. Júpiter:** rayos!! –cayendo al suelo-

**S. Mercury:** son muy fuertes –esquivando un ataque-

**S. Mars:** pero…por qué hay tantos zombies?

**S. Mercury**: no lo sé, algo está pasando con sus espejos de los sueños

**Zombies:** jejejejejeje –acercándose a las scouts-

**S. Venus:** cadena de amor de venus!!!!!!!...no podemos solas –dijo cansada de utilizar sus poderes-

**S. Mars:** saeta flameante de marte!!!!..._Serena…danos la fuerza que necesitamos…_-cansada-

**Artemis: **chicas!!!!

**Luna:** debemos de hacer algo Artemis…

**Artemis:** Darien…debemos de avisarle, Luna ve a buscarlo, yo ayudaré a las chicas

**Luna:** pero…Artemis…

**Artemis:** Luna…no hay tiempo para eso, ve por él –corriendo a ayudar a las chicas-

En el departamento……………………………….

**Darien:** Serena? –leyendo la inscripción que se encontraba en el anillo- , por qué no recuerdo ese nombre?...me es tan familiar…tan…qué me pasa?

En eso alguien entra por la ventana………………

**Luna:** Darien!!

**Darien:** ah? –volteando a ver a Luna-

**Luna:** Darien, debes apurarte, las chicas están en peligro, hay zombies en el centro de la ciudad

**Darien:** chicas…-tomando su cabeza con sus manos-

**Luna:** Darien reacciona!!! por favor, debemos seguir adelante…por ella -llorando-

**Darien:** por ella?

**Luna:** por Serena!!!!

**Darien:** Serena… -mirando detenidamente el anillo que tenía entre sus manos-

**Luna:** Darien, es que acaso ya no te importa?

**Darien:** no es eso…es sólo que…no recuerdo de quién me hablas Luna –con una expresión de mucha confusión-

**Luna:** cómo puedes decir eso?!!!! -gritándole-

**Darien:** Luna, no recuerdo nada…no sé que me pasa –con voz de desesperado-

**Luna:** Darien…debemos ayudar a las chicas, están en peligro, sólo…ven conmigo, por favor

**Darien:** no sé si pueda ayudar mucho Luna

**Luna:** pero qué dices?...Darien…eres el futuro Rey de Tokio de Cristal…dónde está tu fuerza y tu valor?

**Darien:** futuro rey? –viendo de manera confusa a Luna-

**Luna:** no sé que es lo que pasa contigo, pero si no quieres ayudar…Serena hubiera querido que confiaras en las chicas, en su futuro…-saliendo corriendo por la ventana-

**Darien:** Serena, otra vez ese nombre!!! –cerrando su puño mientras sostenía el anillo-

En la ciudad…………………………………..

**S. Venus:** no podemos seguir escondiéndonos –apoyada en una pared-

**S. Júpiter:** son demasiados

**S. Mercury**: necesitamos ayuda

**S. Mars:** Luna!!! –viendo correr a la gata hacia ellas-

**Luna:** chicas -agitada-

**Artemis:** qué pasa Luna? –acercándose a ella-

**Luna:** es Darien…

**S. Mars:** qué pasa con Darien?

**Luna:** no recuerda a Serena

**S. Júpiter:** cómo es posible eso?

**S. Venus:** pero…

**S. Mercury:** esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, él está siendo afectado de la misma manera que las demás personas

**S. Mars:** pero si él la ama!!! no puede olvidarla…simplemente no puede!!!

**Luna:** él ha perdido la confianza en sí mismo…no quiere luchar

**Artemis:** pero si es nuestro príncipe…nuestro futuro rey

**Luna:** ni siquiera confía en su futuro –dijo con voz triste-

**S. Mars:** chicas…debemos encarar al mal…pelear hasta el final…por ese futuro que tanto deseamos

**S. Júpiter:** tienes razón Rei, no podemos darnos por vencidas, nosotras jamás la olvidaremos

**S. Venus:** entonces, a pelear!!!!!

Todas salieron de dónde estaban resguardándose y rumbo a pelear con un grupo de zombies que se encontraban preparados para el ataque y justo cuando los zombies estaban a punto de atacar, un poder los detuvo………………

**S. Mercury:** pero qué fue eso? –buscando la causa de ese tremendo poder-

**S. Júpiter:** pero si es…

**S. Venus:** es él… -viéndolo-

**S. Mars:** Darien…

**Darien:** no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no permitiré que acaben con la paz de esta ciudad –parado encima de un auto y con su espada en mano-

**Luna:** Darien…

**Darien:** Luna, Artemis, chicas… -acercándose a ellos-

**S. ****Venus:** chicos…los zombies se están levantando!!! –señalando al grupo de zombies-

**Darien:** no entiendo que pasa, por qué sucede esto? –en posición de ataque-

**S. Mercury:** al parecer sus sueños están desapareciendo

**Darien:** sus sueños?

**S. Júpiter:** sin Serena no podremos vencerlos

**Darien:** _Serena…_

**S. Mars:** al ataque chicos!!!!! –corriendo hacia los zombies-

**Luna:** Darien?

**Darien:** no puedo Luna –bajando su espada-

**Luna:** Darien debemos pelear!!! Serena no se rendiría fácilmente!!

**Darien:** quieres dejar de pronunciar ese nombre!!! ni siquiera sé de quién me hablas!!!

**Luna:** cómo puedes ser tan tonto Darien!!! ella lo es todo para ti…para nosotras!!! acaso no recuerdas tu sueño? –corriendo a ayudar a las chicas-

**Darien:** mi sueño?

En eso una voz se hace presente en el ambiente………………………….

**¿?: **príncipe…

**Darien:** ah? –volteando a todas partes-

**¿?:** príncipe Endymión...

**Darien:** quién es?

**¿?:** confíe nuevamente en sus sueños…

**Darien:** cómo?

**¿?:** recuerde príncipe…trate de recordar

**Darien:** recordar qué?

**¿?: **sus sueños…

**Darien:** pero…mis sueños…_son como los de cualquiera…_

**¿?:** no

**Darien:** no qué?

**¿?:** sus sueños no son como los de cualquiera

**Darien:** claro que sí…mis sueños no importan!!!! ni siquiera es único!!!! Cualquier tipo tiene el mismo sueño que yo!!! incluso Seiya!!!! –se detuvo al decir esto-

**¿?:** príncipe…

**Darien:** Seiya…recuerdo eso…

And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.

**¿?:** recuérdela príncipe…

**Darien:** ella…

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Darien:** Serena, yo, sólo quiero decirte que……. me gustas mucho cabeza de chorlito –muy sonrojado por la confesión- y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti -suspirando-

**Serena:** tú igual me encantas Darien, y estoy completamente enamorada de ti –igual de sonrojada que él-

--------------------------------------------------------

**Darien:** sabes princesa, no puedo esperar más para casarme contigo y tener a nuestros preciosos hijos –besando la oreja de Serena-

**Serena:** somos tan afortunados amor, en estos momentos no puedo estar más feliz de tener a mis tres tesoros conmigo en el presente

--------------------------------------------------------

**Serena:** he tenido un sueño… tú me preguntabas cual era mi sueño, pero yo me desperté sin contestarte

**Darien:** uhm? –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** mi sueño es proteger este planeta para que todo el mundo sea feliz…y lo haré contigo Darien…y cuál es tu sueño? –mirándolo tiernamente-

**Darien:** mi sueño?...proteger este planeta…contigo –abrazándola-

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** mi sueño…Rini, Joshi, Serena!!! –con una mirada de compresión-

**¿?: **príncipe, su sueño es único y eterno

**Darien:** mi Serena…Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento un enorme brillo se presenta frente a Darien…el brillo de un cristal dorado…

**Darien:** pero qué? –mirando el cristal-

**¿?: **esa es la fuerza de su sueño…del sueño de ella…

**Darien:** el sueño de Serena…

**¿?: **príncipe, utilice el cristal dorado y derrote a los zombies, usted puede

**Darien:** pero cómo?, Serena…el cristal de plata

**¿?:** el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado son uno sólo y mientras uno viva el otro también

**Darien:** mientras uno viva…

----------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

**Serena:** cree en ti, en las demás, en nuestro futuro…en nuestro amor

**Darien:** por qué me dices eso? –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

**Serena:** por que mientras aquí siga latiendo –tocando suavemente el pecho de Darien en dónde está su corazón- yo viviré

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** _esto es por ti amor_ –corriendo hacia los zombies-

**S. Mars:** estamos perdidas…-tratando de levantarse-

**S. Júpiter:** no puedo más

**S. Venus:** chicas…

**S. Mercury:** perdóname Serena…-viendo hacia el cielo-

**Darien:** alto ahí zombies!!!!

**Zombies:** ahsss –volteando hacia Darien-

**S. Mars:** Darien…

**S. Mercury:** pero ese es…

**Luna** el cristal dorado!!!

**Darien:** no voy a permitir que acaben con el sueño de Serena y mío…proteger este planeta!!!!!! _cristal dorado regresa los sueños de estás personas…_ahora!!!!!!!!! –levantando el cristal-

**Zombies:** noooo!!!! –cayendo todos al suelo y convirtiéndose de nuevo en personas normales-

**Darien:** lo logré –cayendo al suelo-

**Luna:** Darien!!!! –corriendo hacia él-

**Darien:** lo logré Luna…recordé a mi cabeza de chorlito –cansado pero con una sonrisa en su cara-

**Luna:** Darien…

En eso una figura se hace presente ante los guerreros………………………….

**S. Mercury:** eres tú…

**S. Venus:** regresaste…

**Darien:** Eliot…

**Eliot:** así es príncipe –acercándose a él-

**Darien:** tú me ayudaste…-levantándose-

**Eliot:** así es príncipe, sus sueños son únicos, sólo estaba pasando por un momento de duda

**Darien:** únicos…

**Eliot:** desgraciadamente el mundo de los sueños está desapareciendo…los sueños de la princesa lo mantenían con vida, pero al parecer…ella confió en usted y en las scouts para depositar sus más preciados sueños

**Darien:** en mí? –mirándolo intrigadamente-

**Eliot:** gracias a sus sueños este mundo aún vive, pero tenemos que regresar el equilibrio

**S. Mercury:** el equilibrio?

**Eliot:** si

**S. Mars:** Eliot…podemos recuperarla?

**Eliot:** hay que tener fe scouts

**S. Júpiter:** cómo podemos regresarla?

De repente tres luces aparecen junto a Eliot………………………..

**1¿?:** tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar

**2¿?:** la regresaremos…

**3¿?:** a la vida

**S. Venus:** ustedes…

**S. Júpiter:** acaso son…

**Eliot:** guerreras, príncipe…ojalá recuerden a Ojo de Pez...

**Ojo de Pez:** hola –mirando a Darien-

**Eliot:** Ojo de Tigre…

**Ojo de Tigre:** qué tal?

**Eliot:** y Ojo de Aguila

**Ojo de Aguila:** hola de nuevo

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano……………………

**Dark Prince:** _estúpido Endymión…_-sentado y recuperándose de las heridas-

**Caos:** Dark Prince…

**Dark Prince:** amo -parándose-

**Caos:** debemos actuar de inmediato, el príncipe está haciéndose más fuerte con el paso de los días

**Dark Prince:** de qué se preocupa amo? además, ella ya no está –dijo en tono triste y sentándose de nuevo-

**Caos:** eso no es lo que me preocupa…él está cerca de adquirir los poderes del Rey Endymión

**Dark Prince:** cómo es posible eso?!!! –levantándose de golpe-

**Caos:** eso que llaman 'amor' es un poder tonto, pero extraordinario, ese poder que sólo la princesa podía darle al príncipe

**Dark Prince:** eso no me importa…prefiero que esté muerta a qué esté en los brazos de él –dijo con una mirada de odio-

**Caos:** aunque hay una manera de detener al principito…

**Dark Prince:** cuál? -mirándolo-

**Caos:** despertando al poder más grande de la vía láctea –señalando a una sombra que estaba en la entrada del lugar-

**Dark Prince:** al poder más grande? –volteando hacia la entrada-

**¿?: **me llamó amo?

**Caos:** al fin has despertado

**Dark Prince**: tú!!!! no puede ser!!! –mirando incrédulamente a la sombra-

**Continuará………………………**

Y la canción es:

- _I'll Always Be Right There (Michelle Branch)_

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner":

Y llegamos a mi apartado favorito…sus respuestas!!! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer su apoyo, no importa que tenga que escribir un minific para cada una, jajajaja. Ahora…según mi mente maquivélica…2 por 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 y 8…16 que multiplicados por 25 dan…400 reviews?, jajajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, otra meta más en la vida -.

_**EmmaRiddle**_, hola amiguita, primero: gracias por tu review!!! Llegamos a los 300!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y recuerda, no te preocupes, sé que en algún lugar del universo sigues leyendo este…tu fic. Cheers.

_**Isabel**_, Amiga, tú deseo se hará realidad…la batalla final será memorable, lo prometo!!! Igual yo me quedé muda cuando leí de nuevo la parte en que Serena recibe el golpe del Caos, fue genial!!, jajaja. Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300!!!

_**NeoReinasailormoon**_, Holitas!! Jamás…leíste…jamás me aburrirán tus reviews!! Adoro tus reviews, y es en serio que no se te da la escritura?, jejeje, y sabes que adoro más…contestar tus comentarios. Y quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a llegar a los 300!! Que bueno que te gustó la canción. Ahhh se me olvidaba…tienes una semanita más para dejar crecer esas uñitas, jajajaja. Kisses.

_**BruhE**___ Y yo pensando que mi carita no podía adquirir un color más rojo de lo que ya la pusiste, jajajaja. Me siento completa e infinitamente halagada amiga, gracias (Celia haciendo una reverencia). También gracias por ayudarme llegar a los 300!! Muchos besos de mi parte.

_**Bunny CK**___ amiga, por mucho que me duela que sufras…el Dr. Chiba no puede ir contigo ahorita, está confortándome mientras escribo los próximos capítulos, jejeje. Prometo enviártelo…algún día. Y no te me mueras de la penita, esto apenas empieza y gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300!!!. Kisses.

_**jaz021**_, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz…….., digamos que debería de hacer un fic con sus respuestas a los reviews, jejeje, he aquí tus puntos contestados:

Genial!!! gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300!! my senadora

Fue necesario amiga, fue necesario, pero prometo que verás pronto a Serena, vamos, no la viste aquí?, jejeje

Never!!!!, aquí nadie saca ticket para el Dr. Chiba, él elige con quién, jajajaja, en este caso conmigo, jajajaja.

Que bueno que seguiste mis consejos, eso me tranquiliza

Ok, eso me pone tan tan tan tan tannnnn feliz…si!!!! soy favorita!!!!

Ehhhh, Joshi se parece a….?...si tú lo dices, jajajaja

Amiga, tranquila, una vez más, inhala…exhala…quiero ese capítulo 9!!!!!!!!! Jajaja, no sé si sirva de mucho, pero puedo ayudarte?

Jajaja, de haber sabido, jejeje, 5:30 y Celia estaba trabajando, buaaaa ese día no dormí, pero en la noche dormí como oso hibernando!!!!

Y yo sigo a completando para llegar al punto 10

Viva!! Llegué!!! Jajaja. Nos vemos el miércoles, pero no sé si a las 5:30 am, jajajaja.

_**Angelical Heart, **_No te preocupes Mariana, concéntrate en tu work, pronto te estarás rascando el tuch (jajajaja, es maya, significa ombligo, jajajaja). Ayy preciosa, perdona por las lágrimas. Nada como el amor maternal, Serena y Joshi lo demostraron al máximo!!! Y no te apures con Darien (ese comentario de perro me hizo reir un montón, jajajaja). Es bueno dejar cuota por cada vez que lo leas, jaja, que convenenciera soy verdad?, jajaja. Y creo que tú pregunta quedó resuelta en este chapter. Orale, leer el fic desde el principio!!! (Celia haciendo reverencia, jejeje). Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 300!! Muchas bendiciones a ti. Besos.

_**Gaby Bunny**___ viva!!! Llegué por mi dotación de conekisses, jajaja. Creo que en este capítulo di la respuesta a tu pregunta, buaaaaa, te los regresaré, lo prometo!! Y no te me apures, las respuesta a tus dudas saldrán de poquito en poquito. Amiga, conejita, gracias por el apoyo incondicional, llegamos a los 300!! Butterfly´s kisses for the little bunny!!!

_**Lian Potter**___ Jajajaja, eres increíble, me estaba botando de la risa con tu review, jajaja, cómo que omites esas partes en los cuentos? Jajaja, increíble, le voy a hacer la competencia a Perrault (el escritor de Hanzel y Gretel y demás). Pues creo que si desaparecieron, buaaaa, hasta el coranzocito se me apachurró cuando lo escribí. Y no te preocupes…Seiya es toditito tuyo!!! Gracias por ayudarme con los 300!! Saluditos.

_**Usako Suyi**___ Amor, he perdido (Celia con la carita agachada)…no puedo hacer algo tan maravilloso como tu review pasado, sólo puedo decirte que…

**S **por **s**aber que siempre estarás ahí para mí

**U** porque eres la **ú**nica que ocupará un lugar tan especial en mi corazón

**Y **por que **y**a te has convertido en el aire que respiro

**A** por todo el **a**mor que ha ido creciendo en estas 20 semanas maravillosas y contando!!!

**Y** por que este sentimiento rebasa **y**ardas, pies, kilómetros o cualquier otra unidad de distancia

**B** por todos los **b**uenos momentos que hemos pasado, enfermas o estudiando

**R** por que sin darme cuenta te convertiste en una de las **r**azones para levantarme cada día

**U** por ser la **ú**nica que ha tenido el honor de que le cante

**N** por **n**o negarme la entrada a tu vida, sin cuestiones…sin presiones

**E** por **e**nseñarme a vivir la vida al máximo con tus sabios consejos de amourrrr

**L** por ayudarme a **l**evantar cuando estaba caída

**L** por **l**levarme de la mano en las buenas y en las malas

**I** por que sabes que **i**ncondicionalmente seré tuya, tuya, tuya

Jaque Mate…

Besos Pandita

_**Paulina,**_ Tranquila amiga, tranquila (Celia dándote golpecitos en la espaldita), espero este capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas, ahhhh, y al otorrino pues, jejeje, para que pongas a trabajar mejor el sistema respiratorio, y también para que prepares esa garganta porque gritarás de emoción, jajajajaja. Gracias por todo tu apoyo para llegar a los 300!!!

_**Cositas,**_ Amiga, has como Homero…por cada auch (y groserías agregadas) tendrás para comprar varias cositas, jajajajajajaja. Amiga, me adivinaste la mente, como sabías que iba a incluir al Trío Amazonas, guaaaa, asusta, jajajaja. Te hice dudar…yujuuuuu eso es un logro como escritora, jejeje. No soy mala, simplemente soy emocionante, jajajaja. Amiga, gracias por tu apoyo durante estos 20 capítulo, llegamos a los 300!!! Vamos por esos 400!!!

_**baby suhe,**_ Hola amiguita, perdona por desaparecer a los pequeños, pero…naaaaa, luego te digo, jejeje. Gracias por todos tus reviews y apoyos durante estos 300!!! Nos vemos cada miércoles, por el mismo canal. Saluditos!!!

_**Alejandra N.,**_ Si!!! enganchada!!! Jajajaja, claro que actualizaré seguido, mientras tanto rellenamos la semana con un minific, jejeje, mientras esperamos el miércoles, jaja. Gracias por acompañarme con mis 300 reviews!!! Cuídate mucho.

_**Conchis,**_ Espero que este poquito de miel te tranquilice, por eso estoy publicando otro minific con mucha mucha mucha mucha miel, jajaja, para amortiguar el golpe del miércoles, jajaja. Motivos para matar a Seiya…ahhh…digamos que…holaaa amo a mi Darien, jajaja. No te apures, las estrellitas eran importantes. Y tranquila con esas uñas, tienes unos días para dejarlas crecer, jaja.

Bromeas!!!, ya desearía enfermarme seguido mientras un doc así me atendiera, jajaja, nunca me curaría!!!

Amiga, gracias por seguirme los pasos hasta aquí, llegamos amiga, a los 300!!! Te mando muchos kisses.

_**kaoru himura t.**___ OK, ATENCION A TODO MUNDO, LES PRESENTO A MI NUMERO 300 DE LA SUERTE!!!!! Así o más increíble, jajaja, tres reviews, y lo que más adoré fue tu persistencia y tu inteligencia, mira que decirle a una amiga fue genial!!! Por dónde empezar…

Amiga, cualquier mujer se saldría del tema al imaginarse acariciando esa suave, negra, abundante, sexy cabellera, ahhhhhh (Celia tirando baba), así en que estábamos, jajaja.

Y creo que la pregunta de si van a desaparecer ya quedó contestada, buaaaa lloro pero es necesario. En cuanto al casting…ehhhhhh…ya tenemos reemplazo, una niña bonita llamada Celia aplicó para el papel y lo ganó al momento de entrar a la sala, jajajaja. No te creas, bienvenida al fic, jeje.

La pregunta del millón…jajajaja, si me das el millón a lo mejor digo la respuesta, jajajaja.

Fui feliz con 200 capítulos en dónde mi Darien decía una frase!!!, ahhhh, bueno, la frase pasada la dijo en el capítulo 123: el despertar del enviado del mal, la saga de sailor moon s donde Darien se queda en el departamento para darle energía a Rini pues le habían quitado su corazón puro y las sailors se van a pelear al colegio Mugen, y al final Darien les dice estás palabra a las scouts, jeje.

Y hermosa, abusa de mi generosidad cuando gustes!!! Espero te haya llegado el mail.

En cuanto al espacio con el Dr. Chiba, ehh está difícil, cuando estudio el está a mi lado y nunca me voy de parranda, jeje, generalmente él y yo nos vamos de parranda, jajaja.

En cuanto a la otra canción…esa no me la sabía!!!! Adoro la voz de Toru Furuya, en especial cuando le dan otra voz a Darien para la saga de sailor moon R, sin embargo, no tengo esa canción, buaaa.

Gracias por el cel, pero creo que no sólo yo te molestaré con msn, jajajaja, más bien todo el ffnet, jajajaja.

Y amiga, aunque se te vaya el avión, te impusiste una meta y la lograste!!!!! GRACIAS POR SER LA AFORTUNADA 300!!!

_**Maritza,**_ Cómo supiste?, jejeje, si…lo hice para quedarme con Darien!! jajajaja cof cof jajajaja. Y amiga, normalmente mis sueños los hago realidad, jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo preciosa, por ayudarme a llegar a más de 300 reviews!! Jeje. Y cualquier cosa aquí estamos. Ciao.

_**Angie Bloom**___ Claro amiga, y lo seguiré dejando en lo mejor, como el de hoy, jajaja. La idea de anestesiarse con chocolate me suena…rico!!!! aunque una sugerencia: no hay nada más rico que el helado de chocolate…pero encima de Darien!!!!!!!

Y para esos casos en que la semana parece ser eterna, tengo un remedio infalible…un minific!!! Si gustas puedes darte una vuelta por ahí, "Por Impulso", ese es el nombre.

Ahh, bueno, ya me siento menos vieja, jajaja. No te apures con la edad, una vez fui a dar asesorías a unas alumnas de secundaria, iba caminando y en eso me ve una de mis alumnas con su mamá, la mamá se acerca a mí para saludarme y le pregunta a su hija "ella es tu compañera?", casi me subieron a la quinta nube, jajaja, luego mi alumna dijo "no mamá, ella es mi maestra" boingggg, me bajaron de la nube, luego dijo la mamá "ahh perdón, es que se ve muy joven" de nuevo me montaron a la nube, jajajajaja.

Pero bueno, cómo le hacemos?...ahh ya sé!!!

Celia: Lista amiga?

Angie: más que lista!!!

Celia: entonces por dónde empezamos? Primero a bailar!!!!

Angie: si!!!

Celia: a celebrar esos 300!!!

_**Saly-Luna**___ Sandyyy (a la Travolta), jajaja, dónde andas?, tenemos un pueblo con antorchas por no actualizar el fic, jajaja. Y no llores, total, ya sé que serías capaz de sacrificarte para amortiguar el dolor de Darien, pero te propongo algo, tu con Seiya y yo con Darien, no hay que ser golosas, recuerda que aún andas con los argentinos, jajaja. Gracias por acompañarme con mis 300!!

_**Erika chiba, **_mi querida doctora…heyyy todo mundo quiere consolar a mi Darien, que les pasa!!!, jajaja, para eso me crearon a mi. Y en cuanto a la "cosa" que desaparecí, jajaja, van a matarme por eso las admiradoras de la "cosa" pero no importa pues la "cosa" debe de estar a 100 años luz de distancia de Serena, jajajaja. Amiga, que haría sin ti?, gracias por ser una fiel lectora, por todo tu apoyo, tus reviews y por ti. Llegamos arriba de los 300!! Muchos abrazos y besos.

_**konnyta granger**___ Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu dedicación a la lectura de mi fic, dos días…guaaaa!! Gracias por el cumplido, por opiniones como la tuya es que sigo adelante, ahhh, por cierto ya me di una vuelta por tu fic, amiga…vas increíble!!! Espero me contestes mis preguntas. Yo igual adoro a Darien y Serena desde hace años, me acuerdo haber visto Sailor Moon desde que estaba en 6to. de primaria, y aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Tuxedo Mask, debo confesar que me impactó más Tuxedo que Darien, al menos en el primer capítulo y luego el gran Caballero de la Luna, ese personaje me tenía vagando por las nubes, jejeje. Y será un placer contestar tus próximos reviews. Besos amiga.

_**Starligt**___ Buaaaa, cómo que me pasé?, buaaaa, pero amiga…si es justo (bueno no tanto) y necesario, buaaaa. Lo bueno es que sigues al pie del cañón leyéndome, jejeje. Pues tienes mucha razón, a Arthur se le escapó esto de las manos, pero habrá más sorpresas, jajaja. Y creo que este capítulo contestó la mayoría de tus dudas. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos 300 reviews!! y contando, jejeje. Saluditos.

_**Ydiel,**_ mi adorada amiga, jejeje, qué te puedo decir?...creo que ya nos dijimos todo por cel, jajaja, a aunque vivo con el temor de ser pandiasesinada (lo cual por alguna razón me causaría placer que me pusieron las manos encima, jajaja, no te creas) adoro nuestro medio de comunicación. Y lo mejor de todo, te escuché!!!!! Próximamente te hablaré, jeje, y no te preocupes por el crédito, creo que nos desbancamos estos días jajaja.

Miel, tristeza, aventuras, suspenso y mucho mucho amor en los próximos capítulos. Mi preciosa amiga, he cumplido mi promesa, subí dos capítulos en un solo día del minific, jeje, espero no tengas diabetes repentina, jajajajaja. Niña, nos estamos hablando, escribiendo y mimándonos. Besos.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki,**_ O…ra…le!!!! Este si es un review memorable, jajaja, extrañaba tu review, y amiga, cuídate mucho, descansa, toma tus medicinas (aunque la enfermera te asuste) y duerme muchoooo. Y he aquí los puntos exclusivos para ti de la semana:

Mi linda Lamsi-chan, por favor, una vez más toma muchos medicamentos…cómo es que ya te cayó bien?!!!!, estás mal en serio, jejeje, pero está bien por mi conveniencia, te lo cedo, mientras me voy a la camita con Darien!!!!!

Jajajajaja, digamos que la muerte de Serena pondrá emocionante las cosas, muy emocionantes, digamos que habrá fuentes del mucha mucha miellllll, jejeje, te recuperarás con eso, lo prometo.

Próximamente agregaré un nuevo personaje a mi fic, Sailor Lamsi-chan, la única capaz de darle en la torre al mismísimo Caos, jajaja (no digo malas palabras, jajaja), aunque adoré la distinción de "MI" Darien, jajaja.

Si amiga, creo que ya se te subió la fiebre, jajaja, decídete, Seiya, Arthur, Joshi pero nunca mi Darien, jajajaja. (Podemos postular al Caos si prefieres, jajajaja).

Pétalos de rosa…me recuerda mi primera noche con Dari… heyyy hola!!!, jajaja, (Celia sonrojada), mejor dejamos estás cositas para después, jajajaja.

Creo que el punto de "pillines" quedó resuelto en el anterior, jajaja. Y de seguiremos en contacto fue contigo preciosa!!!!!

Bromeas…claro que actualizaré cada semana, aunque esto se está poniendo denso (complicado), son muy exigentes niñas!!!

Y Lams, sólo por que me importa tu salud, pronto recibirás un regalito (con regalito me refiero a "algo" sólo con un moño encima) para que te mejores. Conste que me estoy sacrificando por ti, será difícil vivir sin el placer de ese "regalito" que pronto tendrás en tus brazos.

Te mando muchos abrazos y besos, mejórate pronto!!!! Ahhh y gracias por acompañarme en mis 300!!!

_**Sailor Angel**___hola amiguita, primero que nada gracias por acompañarme en estos 300 maravilloso reviews!!! ando de fiesta por eso, jajaja, ojalá pudiera (Celia tiene clases complicadas, jajaja), pero bueno, creo que el capítulo pasado si estuvo larguito, jeje, espero este haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos como cada miércoles. Cheers.

Y nuevamente se me perdió mi adivina, buaaaa. Pero saludos a _**Mikiaome**_ (gracias por tus reviews de los anteriores capítulos).

Y justo como te prometí, _**Moon-Chiba**_, Saludos!!!!!! Y gracias por todos tus reviews pasados.


	20. Chapter 22: Mis enemigos, un nuevo pode

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_The black flames of anger are subdued and  
fade in the eyes of the soldiers of the stars  
Be at peace for a moment in my arms  
Tuxedo  
A knight for sailor soldiers_

"Hate will call hate.  
I will not forgive that kind of fight!"

**Tuxedo Mask**

_gracias por esta frase amor_

**Capitulo 22. Mis enemigos…Un nuevo poder**

El príncipe de la Tierra se había quedado sin aliento mientras observaba a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de otro hombre…de otro príncipe…………….

**Darien:** Serena…-dijo mientras estaba arrodillado-

**Dark Prince:** te gusta mi futura esposa Endymión? –abrazando a su princesa-

**Darien:** esposa? -levantándose-

**Dark Prince:** así es, ahora el futuro que conoces ha dejado de existir, bueno, creo que dejó de existir desde el día en que tus hijos dejaron este mundo, jajajajaja

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

**Darien:** eres un…-con una mirada llena de rencor-

**Dark Prince:** hey cuidadito, es de mala educación decir cosas feas frente a una princesa –le dijo con tono burlón mientras soltaba lentamente a Serenity-

**Darien:** Serena…ven conmigo –ofreciéndole su mano y con una mirada de desesperación-

**Serenity:** Serena…que nombre tan tonto –dijo con una voz indiferente-

**Darien:** no es tonto!! Ese es tu nombre!!!...tu hermoso nombre –con algunas lágrimas en su rostro-

**Serenity:** mi nombre es Serenity, la guerrera más fuerte del universo y futura esposa de Arthur

**Dark Prince:** bueno, creo que con eso queda contestada tu pregunta Endymión

**Darien:** qué pregunta? –le contestó con odio-

**Dark Prince:** quién es el verdadero amor en la vida de Serenity –con mirada de triunfo-

**Darien:** qué te quede claro Arthur…Serenity fue el pasado, Serena es mi presente y mi futuro, y el amor de la vida de Serena soy yo, así como ella es el amor de mi vida!!!!

**Dark Prince:** vaya, vaya, vaya, entonces…si el amor de tu vida es esa tal Serena, no te importará que haga esto…

En un instante, Dark Prince tomó a Serenity por la cintura, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado, el cual Serenity correspondió inmediatamente y colocó sus brazos en el pecho de Dark Prince ante la mirada atónita de Darien………..

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

**Dark Prince:** divino, no hay nada mejor que un beso de la princesa de la luna –viendo a Darien-

**Darien:** jamás…jamás…vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!! –corriendo con su espada en mano hacia Dark Prince-

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

De repente un rayo de poder golpea de frente a Darien lanzándolo a unos metros de su contrincante………..

**Serenity:** y tú no vuelvas a acercarte a mi príncipe –mirando con furia a Darien-

**Darien:** Serena… -levantándose del suelo-

**Dark Prince:** jajajaja, esto se está poniendo divertido

**Darien:** Serena…yo te amo –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serenity:** que te quede claro Endymión, yo no soy esa tal Serena, y tú eres de ahora en adelante…eres mi enemigo –dándose la vuelta y regresando a los brazos de Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** la decisión de una princesa no se cuestiona príncipe de la Tierra, jajajajaja

En eso las sailors scouts llegan al enfrentamiento después de haberse liberado del campo de energía……….

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

**S. Mars:** Darien, estás bien? –parándose frente a él-

**Darien:** estoy bien –no quitando su mirada de Serenity-

**S. Mercury:** pero quién es? –mirando a la chica que Dark Prince tenía abrazada-

**S. Júpiter:** otra enemiga?

**Dark Prince:** vaya scouts, se están haciendo más hábiles para deshacer mis hechizos

**S. Venus:** tal vez tú te estás haciendo más débil –mirando retadoramente a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** jajajajaja, escuchaste eso Serenity

**S. Mars:** qué?!!!!!!! –mirando sorprendida a Serenity-

**S. Mercury:** Serenity…

**S. Júpiter:** Serenity…Serena…estás viva!! –con unas lágrimas en el rostro-

**S. Venus:** es un milagro!!

**S. Mars:** pero…Darien? –volteando a ver a Darien-

**Darien:** … –sin poder decir nada y bajando su cabeza-

**Dark Prince:** creo que por hoy fue suficiente, pronto los mataré a cada uno…lenta y dolorosamente jajajajaja –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**S. Júpiter:** alto ahí cobarde!!! –tratando de atacarlo-

**Serenity:** ni te atrevas scout –levantando su mano hacia S. Júpiter como si fuera a lanzarle un poder-

**S. Venus:** Serena!!!!

**Serenity:** mi amado tiene razón…por el momento es suficiente, será mejor que se prepárense para su peor pesadilla

**S. Mercury:** Serena, por favor reacciona!!

**Serenity:** nos veremos pronto…mis queridos enemigos –mirando a Darien y desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**S. Mars:** nuestra peor pesadilla…

**S. Júpiter:** a qué se habrá referido?

**S. Mercury:** aún no hemos enfrentado al verdadero mal…

**S. Venus:** debemos hacer algo ahora que ella sigue vida, sólo tenemos que regresarla a la normalidad

**S. Mars:** es verdad, no podemos rendirnos, y más ahora que Serena está tan cerca de nosotras, sólo es cuestión de regresarle sus sueños

**Darien:** nuestra pesadilla… -recogiendo su espada-

**S. Mercury:** Darien…

**Darien:** esta pesadilla empezó desde el momento en que te fuiste de mi lado…-alzando su espada y desapareciéndola-

**S. Júpiter:** pero Darien, Serena está viva

**Darien:** esa guerrera no es Serena –dándole la espalda a las scouts-

**S. Mars:** cómo puedes decir eso?

**Darien:** mi Serena son sueños…Serena es amor puro y eterno…esa guerrera podrá parecerse físicamente a ella, pero…pero…no es Serena!!! –con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Eliot:** guerreros…-dirigiéndose hacia ellos-

**S. Mercury:** Eliot, qué ha pasado?

**Eliot:** tengo que regresar a Ilusión

**S. Júpiter:** pero por qué? te necesitamos para recuperar a Serena

**Eliot:** el Trío Amazonas está gravemente herido, debo llevarlos cuanto antes a mi mundo o de lo contrario podrían morir

**S. Venus:** no puede ser, ahora que haremos

**Eliot:** aún hay esperanzas, volveremos a reunir la energía que podamos, no nos rendiremos

**S. Mars:** gracias Eliot

**Eliot:** majestad... –acercándose a Darien-

**Darien:** has lo que sea necesario Eliot

**Eliot:** lo haré príncipe, y…por favor…no pierda las esperanzas

**Darien:** Eliot, la esperanza la perdí cuando ella se fue…

**Eliot:** majestad…

**Darien:** pero…mi fe en ella vivirá eternamente –colocando una mano en el hombro de Eliot-

**Eliot:** haré hasta lo imposible por la princesa Serena, por el pequeño príncipe y…por mi pequeña dama –haciendo una reverencia a Darien-

**Darien:** gracias Eliot

**Eliot:** hasta pronto guerreras –alzando su mirada al cielo y desapareciendo en un rayo de luz-

Mientras en un lugar lejos de ahí……………………

**Dark Prince:** no creo que haya sido prudente que hayas aparecido Serenity

**Serenity:** tarde o temprano tendría que presentarme ante ellos Arthur

**Dark Prince:** lo sé, es sólo que no soporto que Endymión se atreva si quiera a mirarte

**Serenity:** esos son celosos amor? –acercándose provocativamente a él-

**Dark Prince:** sabes que odio a Endymión más que a nadie en este mundo –hablándole con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella-

**Serenity:** amor…-colocando una mano en la cara de él- todo a aquel que odies, yo también lo odiaré

**Dark Prince:** eres tan preciosa Serenity –acariciando el rostro de ella-

**Serenity:** lo sé –besando apasionadamente a Dark Prince-

Mientras tanto, en el balcón de un departamento…………………

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** Serena… -tirado en el suelo y tratando de tomar la mano de Serena-

**Sailor Moon:** Darien…-abrazándolo-

**Ann:** qué?!!!!

**Alan:** ja, ves a ese chico ni siquiera le interesas

**Ann:** no puede ser!!

**Alan:** si no lo crees, entonces dime…acaso él ha tratado de tomarte la mano alguna vez

**Ann:** rayos!!

**Darien:** Serena?…-mirando a Sailor Moon-

**Sailor Moon:** si Darien, soy yo, Serena cabeza de chorlito -llorando-

**Darien:** …-tratando de levantarse-

**Sailor Moon:** por favor Darien, recobra la memoria

**Darien:** recobrar la memoria?

**Sailor Moon: **recuerda el milenio de plata, tú eras el príncipe Endymión…y recuerda que…soy la chica que daría hasta la vida por ti –tomando la mano de él-

**Ann:** ahh que conmovedor –lanzando un poder hacia ellos-

**Sailor Moon:** ahhh!!!

**Alan:** es una lastima, eras mi amor Serena…no mi enemiga…Sailor Moon

**Ann:** tomen!!! –lanzando otro poder-

**Darien:** Sailor Moon…-mirando como Sailor Moon se antepuso al ataque-

**Alan:** pero qué hace? –viendo como Sailor Moon recibía el ataque de frente-

**Sailor Moon:** por salvar la vida del hombre que amo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de arriesgar mi propia vida

----------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Luna:** Darien…

**Darien:** hola Luna

**Luna:** estás bien?

**Darien:** Luna…cómo pudo sobrevivir? –mirando la luna-

**Luna:** sobrevivir?

**Darien:** caí en manos de Beryl, perdí mi memoria, me alejé de ella por culpa de un sueño…le hice tanto daño y aún así ella nunca perdió la esperanza

**Luna:** Darien, nada de eso fue tu culpa, simplemente se dio, pero Serena siempre confió en su amor por ti

**Darien:** Luna, yo la traté tan mal –con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Luna:** no te mentiré Darien, Serena derramó muchas lágrimas por ti, pero el verte tan sólo por unos instantes, ya sea como el malvado Endymión, como un Darien con su memoria perdida o como un hombre que sólo quería alejarla, le daba las fuerzas para seguir viviendo un día más

**Darien:** estoy tan cansado Luna, cansado de pensar en como vivir sin ella –con sus manos en su cabeza-

**Luna:** ella nunca pensó en eso Darien

**Darien:** eh?

**Luna:** cuando fuiste capturado por el Negaverso, Serena pasaba horas mirándose al espejo, la veía tan concentrada, ella nunca me dijo, pero una vez la escuché pronunciar tu nombre frente a el. Darien, Serena veía tu imagen, y eso la reconfortaba cada día

**Darien:** mi Serena…

**Luna:** es en estos momentos en que debes ser fuerte como ella lo fue

**Darien:** si…_amor…sé que estás viva…te recuperaré…lo juro_ –mirando a la luna-

En ese mismo instante, en otro lado, una joven de cabellos dorados observaba detenidamente la luna………………….

**Serenity:** _por qué siento tanta tranquilidad…al mirar la luna es cómo si alguien me llamará…_

**Dark Prince:** por qué tan pensativa mi princesa? –caminando hacia ella-

**Serenity:** necesitas algo mi príncipe?

**Dark Prince:** a decir verdad, si, el amo quiere que captures un espejo de los sueños

**Serenity:** muy bien –caminando en sentido opuesto-

**Dark Prince:** acaso no quieres saber por qué?

**Serenity:** si el amo lo ordena, simplemente eso se hace

**Dark Prince:** mi hermosa princesa –caminando hacia ella y abrazándola-

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** Caos quiere más espejos para disminuir la energía del mundo de Ilusión, el mundo de los sueños, si eso pasa, el guardián de Ilusión jamás podrá vencernos –le dijo al oído-

**Serenity:** por qué me dices todo esto? –mirándolo de frente-

**Dark Prince:** porque te amo, y entre nosotros no debe existir secretos -abrazándola-

**Serenity:** Arthur…

Al día siguiente…………………………

**Niña:** hola señorita Rei –llegando a la entrada del templo-

**Rei:** heyy hola, que bueno que viniste

**Niña:** le prometí que vendría a ayudarla con la venta de talismanes de este fin de semana, así que aquí estoy

**Rei:** excelente, entonces comencemos

**Niña: **si!!!

En el centro de la ciudad alguien se encontraba parado en las afueras de una boutique, con una mano apoyada en el cristal…………………………..

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Serena:** en serio Darien?

**Darien:** si –con muchas gotitas-

**Serena:** gracias!!!

A la salida de la tienda…………….

**Serena:** quieres saber cuáles son las dos palabras que describen mi alegría de ahora? -sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos-

**Darien:** "jo jo" –mirando su cartera con carita de resignado-

**Serena:** "estoy…feliz" jejeje –dando una vuelta coqueta hacia Darien y sonriéndole-

**Darien:** …-sin decir nada pues esa sonrisa lo cautivó, la abrazó y siguieron su camino-

----------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Darien:** _con sólo recordar esa sonrisa yo puedo continuar respirando…_

De repente una imagen se reflejó en el cristal de la tienda……………………

**Darien:** Serena… -viendo el reflejo y volteando rápidamente buscando a la dueña de esa imagen- estoy seguro de haberla visto –buscando como desesperado entre la multitud-

En instantes Darien localizó a la dueña de ese reflejo, la cual caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud de gente………………..

**Darien:** Serena!!! –corriendo tras ella-

En el templo……………………….

**Niña:** terminé señorita Rei

**Rei:** que rápida eres!! y tienes una increíble habilidad para adornar

**Niña:** gracias señorita Rei, es que mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora

De repente…………………….

**Serenity:** una diseñadora? ja, que sueño tan tonto

**Rei:** Serena!!!

**Niña:** quién es ella señorita Rei?

**Rei:** es una amiga, ve adentro, ahorita te alcanzo –colocándose frente a la niña-

**Serenity:** amiga?, jajaja, querrás decir enemiga, o quieres que te enseñe la diferencia entre esas dos palabras –levantando su mano hacia Rei para atacarla-

**Rei:** deja a la niña irse, esto que sea entre tú y yo

**Serenity:** mi querida enemiga, tú no estás en posición para pedirme, además es por ella que he venido

**Rei:** por ella?

**Serenity:** necesito el espejo de sus sueños

**Rei:** corre!!! –dirigiéndose a la niña-

**Serenity:** alto!! –lanzando una rosa negra frente a la niña-

**Rei:** _no puedo transformarme frente a ella…_

**Serenity:** ahora eres mía –acercándose a la niña-

En eso una rosa roja cae justamente sobre la rosa negra…………………………

**Tuxedo Mask:** detente –dijo desde un árbol-

**Serenity:** tú…cómo te atreviste a dañar mi rosa –dijo mirándolo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** la fuerza más poderosa reside en el amor, el cual se representa con una hermosa rosa roja, yo…Tuxedo Mask, no permitiré que sigas utilizando ese símbolo para fines malignos

**Serenity:** ya terminaste con tu discursito Endymión?

**Rei:** vamos, huye!!

**Niña:** si –corriendo lejos-

**Rei:** por el poder del planeta Marte!!!!!!!! -transformándose-

**Serenity:** rayos!!, eso me pasa por hacerle caso a un príncipe de pacotilla, pero bueno, no creo que al amo le vaya a caer mal el espejo de uno de los guerreros de este planeta

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena, reacciona por favor –acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** quieres hacerme reaccionar…entonces…pelea –colocándose en guardia-

**Tuxedo Mask:** yo…no -retrocediendo-

**S. Mars:** Tuxedo Mask, tenemos que pelear

**Serenity:** tu amiguita tiene razón Endymión

**Tuxedo Mask:** pero…-cerrando sus puños-

**Serenity:** no quieres pelear Endymión…bueno en ese caso, yo pelearé por ti –dirigiéndose a Tuxedo Mask en plan de atacarlo-

**S. Mars:** Tuxedo Mask!!!!!!!!

De repente una espada detiene el ataque de Serenity…………………….

**Serenity:** y decías que no querías pelear –esquivando el golpe de espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** si tengo que pelear para que regreses a mí, entonces…lo haré –apuntando su espada hacia Serenity-

**Serenity:** aunque tengas que matarme? –acercándose a Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…-mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Serenity:** Endymión… -colocando una mano en la cara de él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…te amo, te necesito –dijo al estremecerse con el toque de Serenity-

**Serenity:** eres un tonto príncipe Endymión –le dijo al oído-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no puedo hacerte daño, nunca lo haría y jamás permitiría que alguien te hiriera

**Serenity:** si tú no puedes…yo si!! –lanzándolo lejos de ella-

**S. Mars:** cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?!!!!! –mirando a Serenity con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Serenity:** tú también vas a llorar guerrera

**S. Mars:** no entiendes que él te ama

**Serenity:** amor…ja…esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario de la guerrera más fuerte del universo

**S. Mars:** nadie es fuerte sin amor en el corazón!!!

**Serenity:** observa…-lanzándole poderes a S. Mars-

**S. Mars:** detente!!!

**Serenity:** y aprende!!! –lanzándole más poderes-

**S. Mars:** no…-decía débilmente desde el suelo-

**Serenity:** aún quieres otra demostración? –acercándose lentamente a S. Mars-

**S. Mars:** _perdóname Serena…_fuego de marte…enciéndete!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El fuego se extendía rápidamente en dirección a Serenity, pero de la nada alguien se interpuso en el camino del poder de la sailor scout……………….

**S. Mars:** no puede ser!!!!

**Serenity:** Endymión…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ya te lo dije…jamás permitiría que algo te pasara –mirando tiernamente a Serenity desde el suelo-

**Serenity:** quieres dejarme de ver así!!!!! –pateando a Tuxedo Mask-

**S. Mars:** déjalo!!!!!

**Serenity:** no te metas en lo que no te importa –mirando a S. Mars-

**S. Mars:** Serena, si queda algo de ti, por favor recuerda!!! demonios Serena, Darien te ama más que a nadie en este mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Serenity:** Darien…

**S. Mars:** es que acaso no recuerdas a Rini, a Joshi por el amor de dios!!!!!!!! -llorando-

**Tuxedo Mask: **nuestros hijos Serena…

**Serenity:** tonterías…todo es una tontería, yo puedo pelear sin nadie!!!!!!!! –lanzándole un poder a S. Mars-

**S. Mars:** Serena…

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Sailor Moon:** Rei, por favor no te mueras!!! –llorando amargamente-

**S. Mars:** Serena tonta…no llores, tienes que ser valiente y derrotar a Beryl

**Sailor Moon:** no, no quiero, no sin ti

**S. Mars:** debes pelear, siempre estaré…con…ti…go –cerrando los ojos-

**Sailor Moon:** Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**S. Mars:** Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De repente una luz cegadora se hace presente en el campo de batalla………….

**Serenity:** qué rayos es eso?

**S. Mars:** _siento como un nuevo poder fluye dentro de mí…esas palabras…nuevas palabras…_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Rei…

**S. Mars:** Eternal Sailor Mars…transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una nueva sailor scout había nacido, la verdadera guerrera de Marte………………

**Serenity:** esto se va a poner interesante –mirando a la nueva guerrera-

**Eternal S. Mars:** Serena, sé que aún nos recuerdas, no nos obligues a pelear contra ti

**Serenity:** será mejor que lo hagan, o seré yo quién acabe con su vida en segundos

En eso Serenity escucha una voz……………………………..

**Caos:** _princesa Serenity…_

**Serenity:** _amo…_

**Caos:** _regresa inmediatamente_

**Serenity:** _pero amo_

**Caos:** _ahora!!_

**Serenity:** _si amo_

**Serenity:** creo que por el momento lo dejaremos aquí guerreros

**Eternal S. Mars:** Serena…

**Serenity:** en cuanto a ti –mirando a Tuxedo Mask- será mejor que pelees Endymión porque para la próxima no tendré compasión de ti –y en instantes desapareció entre las sombras-

Lejos de ahí……………………….

**Serenity:** se puede saber porqué me ha pedido que me retire de la batalla?

**Caos:** tranquila princesa, además cuál es la prisa?

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…estás bien? –acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** si estoy bien Arthur

**Caos:** princesa Serenity, le tengo un regalo muy especial, es por eso que la he mandado a llamar

**Serenity:** un regalo?

**Caos:** Dark Prince, por qué no se lo enseñas?

**Dark Prince:** Serenity, esto es para ti –sosteniendo un objeto entre sus manos-

**Serenity:** es hermosa…-posando su mirada en el objeto que sostenía Dark Prince-

En el templo……………………………

**Rei:** un nuevo poder…

**Luna:** eso quiere decir que Serena aún vive

**Rei:** a qué te refieres Luna?

**Luna:** Rei, tú y las chicas sólo aumentan su poder si la esencia de Serena está presente, y ahora tienes el verdadero poder de la guerrera de Marte

**Rei:** y ahora qué haremos?

**Darien:** pelear por ella…

**Luna:** Darien…

**Darien:** ella vive, pude verlo en sus ojos, mi Serena está ahí, sólo tenemos que recuperarla…_mi amada Serena, regresa a mí_ –mirando a la luna-

**Continuará…………………………………**

_Canción:_

_What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts)_

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner" (Contrarrestando el Pandicaos, Primera Parte):

_**Juanis,**_ Hola mi amiguita!!, primero que nada, muchas gracias por el cumplido, de veras que personas como tú mantienen mi cutis siempre rojo, jajajaja. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y en cuanto a la miel, ya falta poquito para darles la miel que les prometí desde hace rato, jeje. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto. Un abrazote desde el Bajío.

_**Angelical Heart, **_Muchas gracias por preocuparte Mariana, disculpa por la espera de la semana pasada, tuve un maligno imprevisto (mi tesis, jejeje), prometo la próxima vez avisar con anticipación no actualizo un miércoles, mientras tanto seguimos con los Miércoles de Celia!!! Bendiciones amiga.

_**Conchis,**_ Sé que nuestro pobre Darien está sufriendo, pero vamos, Serena no sufrió, lloró y casi estuvo en un colapso cuando Darien se volvió malo, perdió la memoria, rompió con ella por un sueño y a parte muere a manos de Galaxia?, son muchas verdad? Jajaja, amiga te prometo regresar a Serena pero…naaa espera los próximos capítulo, esto está por ponerse bueno. Cheers.

_**jaz021**_ Mi querida senadora, que bárbara, no sabía que podías hacer dos cosas extremas, regañarme y consolarme, jajajaja. Y por cierto que estoy tramando cosas muy pero muy buenas, jajaja, ya falta poquito para la miel. Besos.

_**Angie Bloom**_ Esa si que fue una súper chocoaventura, jajajaja. Veamos, deja te cuento mi historia dramática…era un martes, como por hay de la 1:30 pm, Celia bien contenta en ese momento, por qué? pues estaba chateando con mi niña de ensueño, y ahí estaba yo, sentadita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de pronto…chan chan chan channnn leche con pannnn, jejeje, llegó mi asesor de tesis, casi pegó el brinco del susto!!! –Celia¿cómo van esos cálculos? – y ahí voy yo de inteligente…-ehh, van bien, pero tengo unas dudas con los e-foldings (idioma raro en física, jajaja)-, -Entonces, vamos a checar eso- me dijo, y yo por dentro -buaaaaaaa-. Para no hacerla larga, ese día me fui de la escuela a las 12 pm!!!!! Yo!!! en la escuela!!! a las 12 pm!!!! Sacrilegio!!!!, pero bueno, lo único bueno es que mi asesor tiene un lindo Volvo rojo (a que precioso auto!!!) y me trajo a mi depa.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y dije –a que bonito día!!! (estaba lloviendo, me encantan los días lluviosos) y lo mejor de todo hoy es MC (mi niña de ensueño me dijo que esas son las siglas para "Miércoles de Celia" jeje)- me alistó y me voy a mi clase, yo bien contenta porque ese día actualizaba y…Ring!!!! (aunque mi celular tiene el tono del tango de Serena y Darien) –diga?-, -Celia, soy Norma-, -hola Norma-, nota: Norma es la secretaria de mi asesor jeje, -el Dr. Obregón quiere verte-, y yo por dentro –qué?!!!!!- Y ahí voy yo nuevamente de inteligente a encontrarme con mi asesor, la pregunta es…dormí ese día?...no!!!!!! 48 horas sin dormir!!! (2 horas de sueño no cuentan!!), mi querido asesor anduvo con el Hitler complex!!! Así que no pude actualizar, buaaaa. Jueves fue la misma historia, a diferencia que sin que se diera cuenta mi asesor entré a ffnet y actualicé a "c" (velocidad de la luz, jaja). Viernes, me dije –bendito sea los viernes, ya llegó el fin de semana!!- y otra vez…ZAZ!!! –Celia te veo el fin de semana para trabajar- y yo por dentro –ahhhhhhh, qué pues con este Hitler?!!!- resignada asentí con la cabeza. El viernes estuve toda el día trabajando en la oficina de mi asesor, nuevamente llovía a cántaros, de pronto escuché una música por la radio…lo último que recuerdo es haber derramado unas cuantas lagrimitas por querer platicar con alguien que adoro con todo mi coranzocito. Sábado la misma historia, más y más trabajo. Domingo, al fin!!! Celia pudo checar su email, y con que me encuentro? Muchos reviews, a qué bonita forma de empezar el día!!! Y bueno, esa es la tragedia de la semana pasada. Y cual fue la ganancia de todo este trabajo endemoniado…digamos que alguien me llevó a cenar y al cine, pero insistió en no querer regresar solo a su departamento, así que me sacrifiqué acompañándolo toda la noche, sólo recuerdo haber repetido muchas veces su nombre toda la noche…Darien, Darien, Darien!!!! jajajaja. Amiga, espero te haya ido bien en tu examen de etimología, quiero un 10 ehh. En cuanto al fic, tu tranquila, se acerca la miel. Cuídate mucho, ahh y dile a tu papi que me mande helado a mi!!! Jajaja. Besos.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ ahh mi preciosa compañera de estado, verdad que choca esa palabra "continuará", jajaja. Gracias por las canciones, las dos me llegaron, la de Menudo y la de Toru. La de Toru creo que ya hasta la rayé, la pongo una y otra y otra y otra vez, jajajaja. Creo que te envié un mensaje por cel, espero te haya llegado. Ahora esto se está poniendo bueno, en cuanto a tus uñas, creo que ya habías acordado en la postizas, jajajaja. Besos.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ mi fiel amiga, espero sean canas amarillas que te haya sacado con este chapter, jajaja, ahora no sólo está en brazos de Dark Prince, sino hasta kiss hubo, jajaja, perdón!!! Y cuidado con esas uñas, una vez más, tienes una semana para dejarlas crecer, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo.

_**konnyta granger**_ Es parte del ciclo, tu me traumas con tu fic, yo te traumo con el mío, jajaja, no te creas. Y mira, mira, al fin alguien hizo una pregunta clave de lo de Rini, jajaja. La pregunta fue¿Por que Rini dijo que Serena cuidaba bebés desde muy joven?, una de dos, o fue niñera (jajaja) o…es necesario decirlo? Naaaa mejor sigue leyendo este tu fic. Besos amiga.

_**Maritza,**_ Más emocionante lo vuelvo a dejar, jajaja. Y claro que consolaremos a Darien, ehhh, yo primero!!!! Jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Paulina, **_Mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo, creo que mi chocoaventura se la conté a angie (arribita, jejeje). Y si que he dado un giro de 180º con este fic, pero es parte de mi plan macabro muajajaja. Y no te preocupes por lo review de los otros fics, lo bueno es que estamos en contacto a través de esta sección. Y estoy muy feliz de saber que soy tu favorita, sólo por eso, seguiré escribiendo mucho!! Cuídate mucho Pau, muchos besos.

_**Isabel, **_Gracias por el review, te prometo más emociones en el siguiente capítulo. Cheers.

_**Mikiaome**_ Holitas amiga, exactamente, estoy presentando a una Serenity tipo Endymión de malo, la pregunta clave es…habrá una lucha interior en Serenity?...esto y más en los próximos capítulos!! Y claro que ver a Darien desamparado y tener oportunidad de apapacharlo no hay muchas, jajaja, disfrútalo!!! Cheers.

_**Yamiana,**_ Hola amiga, gracias por el apoyo, y créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para continuar con este fic, actualizar semanalmente se está volviendo difícil, pero si ustedes se toman la molestia de leer y de dejar un review, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarles y hacerles feliz como ustedes me hacen feliz a mí. Así que, a seguir con los MC (Miércoles de Celia) y con este humilde fic. Saludos amiga!!!

_**Ydiel**_, Hola princesa preciosa, ahora me tocó a mí molestarte de madrugada con mi fiestercilla (aunque me la pasé llorando por pandita). Y princesa, créeme, la vía pública es uno de los buenos lugares para mostrar a la gente como se la miel!!!! Darien y yo ya somos unos expertos, jajaja. Que mala, como que la turba va a quemarme y sólo se aguantan por mi fic, buaaaa, en lugar que digan "a qué hermosa es Celia por actulizar semanalmente" jajaja. Y mi preciosa Anaís, falta mucho para marzo, así que…aguántese!!! Que a mi me toca en Enero!!!! Viva la vía pública!!! Besos y abrazos preciosa. P.D. Ya que llegué esa beca para continuar con el plan anti-pandiasesinato.

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ Como justificante ya conté mi chocoaventura a Angie (arribita, jejeje), una disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo, pero de una semana no pasa, esto se está volviendo todo un reto maratónico, jaja. Que bueno que te tengo bien emocionada, ni yo me lo creí cuando me imaginé a Serena de mala, incluso gracias a esa día nació mi fic. En cuanto a Darien, digamos que esos poderes saldrán a luz en todo su esplendor. Y claro que habrá más historia para un buen rato!! Cuídate mucho y te mando muchos besos.

_**Kira Moon,**_ Muchas gracias por ese entusiasmo de leerme, jeje, es todo un honor. Y aunque esto se está volviendo todo un reto (que por cierto adoro), actualizar cada semana es algo gratificante, en especial cuando el jueves veo mi email lleno de reviews, jeje. Gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo. Cheers.

_**Cositas,**_ Al fin!!! Alguien que si está de acuerdo conmigo (buaaa Celia llora de felicidad, jajaja) verdad que si ya era hora de mostrar la otra cara de Serena, la de mala. Ah que niña, excelente pregunta, recordemos: recuerdo que en el capi. donde serena pierde su espejo de los sueños rinni no desaparecio ni cuando en el cap. anterior le paso a dare... por que??, respuesta: ups, jejeje, digamos que fue efecto retardado, en el caso de Darien, su espejo nunca se rompió y se le regresaron en segundos, en el caso de Serena, si te fijas Rini había sido capturada por Ojo de Pez, y cuando le rompen el espejo a Serena, Rini no está en escena, ella aparece cuando el espejo de Serena vuelve a reconstruirse. Duda resuelta? Jejeje. Oye, pregunta: tu novio no tiene hermano? Jajajaja, yo quiero a alguien que me consienta con sailor moon, jajajaja, esta bien, por el momento me consiento con Darien. Vamos por esos 500!!! Besos.

_**camy kou!!!!,**_ Tienes mucha razón…el amor todo lo puede!!, una vez alguien me dijo que la razón y el corazón no se llevan de la mano, pero la respuesta a eso fue: "eso creía…hasta que te conocí". Y tranquila amiga, estaré contigo cada semana con un nuevo capítulo cada MC (Miércoles de Celia, jajaja). Y para el final, aún falta, así que ha disfrutar!!! Gracias por el apoyo y nos estamos leyendo. Cheers.

_**Sandra,**_ Holitas!!! Gracias por tu review y por el apoyo, no te prometo terminarla pronto, pues aún falta mucho camino por recorrer, velo por este lado, habrá intrigas, peleas y mucho mucho amor, jeje. Gracias por las felicitaciones, nos vemos el próximo miércoles!! Cheers.

_**Erika Chiba,**_ Ohh lala, mi dermatóloga favorita, perdona por hacerte sufrir (buaa Celia muy arrepentida) pero mi chocoaventura la conté completa a Angie (arribita) es que ya me duele la mano de escribir ese tremendo justificante, jajaja. Y eso sí, nunca te decepcionaré, no pasará de una semana, pero ahora sí, si algo surge, prometo avisar antes, mientras tanto seguimos con los MC (Miércoles de Celita, jeje). Y confió en ti para cumplir con la venganza, jajaja, ahora que sea al revés (Darien cachetada Rei) jajaja, pero dale duro!!! Abrazos y muchos besos!!! Gracias por preocuparte. TKM.

_**Usako Suyi**_Oh, oh, al fin llegué a mi parte favorita de la semana…TU!!!

Creo que ya te presumí mucho en las letritas de arriba, jeje. Y como dije al principio de esta sección, hay que contrarrestar ese "pandiplan" ¿cómo?...pues…¿cómo está tu casilla del email amor?

Ahora la pregunta que queda entre dientes es…¿cómo contesto una canción?...

- Hasta el día en que abandonemos nuestras obligaciones protegeremos juntos este planeta

- Sí lo haremos

- Viviremos juntos para siempre

- Te lo juro

- Estaré siempre contigo

- Yo también…te lo prometo

- Te protegeré…siempre…

12, 500 besos, y aunque me dupliques, mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo!!!

_**Satorichiva,**_ Holitas!!, pues que te puedo decir?, creo que este capítulo estuvo algo cruel entre Serena y Darien, eso quiere decir que la reconciliación estará…uffff, mejor luego te digo, jeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

**Erika Chiba,** Prometo no hacerle más daño a Darien...o si? jejeje, tranquila, respira, recuerda que todo tiene un por que, jajaja. No te me apures que pronto esto se pondrá más bueno, jejeje, tengo grandes cosas planeadas pero no se como ponerlas en papel, jeje. Cuídate mucho amiga, espero la estés pasando bien con el Dr. Chiba, aunque me habló por teléfono y me dijo que pronto te iba a dejar jajajajaja. Besos.


	21. Chapter 23: El milagro de una melodía

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_Si ustedes no tienen cicatrices que hayan sido _

_causadas por el amor, no podrán continuar con lo_

_que les espera en el futuro._

**Rey Endymión**

**Capitulo 23. El milagro de una melodía. El poder de Sailor Mercury**

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, sin dar señal de ataques, simplemente todo se encontraba tranquilo……………………..

**Amy:** un nuevo poder?

**Rei:** si, es cómo si mi cuerpo lo hubiera escondido todo este tiempo

**Mina:** pero aún no entiendo cómo pudiste despertarlo

**Lita:** si, es algo extraño

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**S. Mars:** Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De repente una luz cegadora se hace presente en el campo de batalla………….

**Serenity:** qué rayos es eso?

**S. Mars:** _siento como un nuevo poder fluye dentro de mí…esas palabras…nuevas palabras…_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Rei…

**S. Mars:** Eternal Sailor Mars…transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Rei:** Luna me dijo que esto es debido a que en esencia Serena, nuestra Serena está viva chicas!!

**Lita:** pero Serenity simplemente no puede ser Serena, ella jamás nos haría daño, y mucho menos a Darien

**Amy:** no podemos confiarnos, no hasta que regrese Eliot

**Mina:** Amy tiene razón, mientras tanto debemos de enfrentarla

Lejos de ahí………………………………………….

**Dark Prince:** increíble, cada día te haces más fuerte Serenity

**Serenity:** es por este regalo tan maravilloso que me has dado –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Dark Pr****ince:** definitivamente esa espada fue hecha para ti –tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos-

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Serenity:** aún sigues entrenando –llegando al patio real-

**Endymión:** Serenity…-corriendo a abrazarla-

**Serenity:** la espada de mi padre se ha convertido en algo importante para ti –colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él-

**Endymión:** Serenity, no hay nada más importante en mi mundo que tú –dándole un beso en el cuello-

**Serenity:** Endy, tus guerreros nos ven –le dijo al oído y sonrojada-

**Endymión:** y? además dentro de dos días serás mi esposa princesa

**Serenity:** prefiero pensar en horas

**Endymión:** 47 horas –dándole un beso-, 50 minutos –otro beso- y 30 segundos –y otro beso-

**Serenity:** mucho mejor, te espero adentro mi príncipe, debo ir con tus padres y no tardes –dándose una vuelta coqueta-

**Endy****mión:** no mi princesa, sólo les demostraré a mis guerreros que definitivamente esta espada fue hecha para mí –sonriendo y levantado su espada-

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Dark Prince:** Serenity? –mientras la abrazaba-

**Serenity:** si?

**Dark Prince:** estás bien?

**Serenity:** si mi príncipe…_qué rayos fue esa visión?_

En el arcade……………………………….

**Andrew:** Darien hola!!

**Darien:** hola Andrew –sentándose en una banca de la barra-

**Andrew:** café verdad?

**Darien:** no, está ocasión tomaré un enorme helado de chocolate

**Andrew:** estás seguro?

**Darien:** si –afirmando con la cabeza-

**Andrew:** sale un enorme helado de chocolate entonces!! –empezando a prepararlo-

**Darien:** gracias amigo

**Andrew:** tienes algún problema?

**Darien:** problema? –comiendo su helado-

**Andrew:** si, es que…no sé, cómo que por alguna extraña razón me recuerdas a alguien…no sé –apoyando sus codos sobre la barra-

**Darien:** a alguien que comía helado cuando le iba mal? –soltando por un momento la cuchara-

**Andrew:** si…bueno, olvídalo amigo, hey tengo buenas noticias

**Darien:** qué pasa? –comiendo nuevamente su helado-

**Andrew:** Wanda y yo seremos papás!!!

**Darien:** papás? -atragantándose-

**Andrew:** si!! puedes creerlo?!! soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Serena:** es tan precioso – suspirando y tomando con su mano una manito de Joshi-

**Darien:** sabes princesa, no puedo esperar más para casarme contigo y tener a nuestros preciosos hijos –besando la oreja de Serena-

**Serena:** somos tan afortunados amor, en estos momentos no puedo estar más feliz de tener a mis tres tesoros conmigo en el presente

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Andrew:** Darien?

**Darien:** uhm?

**Andrew:** escuchaste lo que te pedí?

**Darien:** perdóname Andrew

**Andrew:** te estaba preguntando si nos harías el honor de ser el padrino del bebé

**Darien:** Andrew, no sé que decir

**Andrew:** sólo di que si amigo

**Darien:** por supuesto Andrew

**Andrew:** definitivamente tienes la mente en otro mundo

**Darien:** algo así -suspirando-, debo irme amigo

**Andrew:** muy bien

**Darien:** muchas felicidades Andrew –abrazando a su amigo-

**Andrew:** gracias Darien

**Darien:** nos vemos después –saliendo del arcade-

**Andrew:** claro!!

En el hospital…………………………………

**Doctor:** todo en orden señorita Mizuno?

**Amy:** si doctor, ya estoy por terminar estos análisis –sosteniendo algunas muestras-

**Doctor:** y dígame señorita Mizuno, ya tiene una respuesta a mi pregunta?

**Amy:** pregunta?

**Doctor:** sobre la estancia extranjera

**Amy:** la estancia…

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Amy:** Serena!!!! –corriendo y muy alegre-

**Serena:** qué pasa Amy? porqué tan contenta?

**Amy: **qué crees?

**Serena:** pues no sé, jeje, mejor ya dime

**Amy:** nuestro profesor nos recomendará para realizar una estancia en Cambridge y en Oxford, no es genial?!!!!

**Serena:** es en serio? –mirándola alegremente-

**Amy:** si!!!! –saltando de alegría-

**Serena:** es fabuloso Amy!!! –saltando junto con ella- no lo puedo creer, vamos a aprender mucho más!!!

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Doctor:** señorita Mizuno?

**Amy:** perdón doctor

**Doctor:** entonces ya decidió

**Amy:** doctor, por el momento no tengo una respuesta –algo cabizbaja-

**Doctor:** está bien, pero prometa que lo pensará pronto, ya que tengo que avisar con anticipación

**Amy:** si doctor, lo haré

**Doctor:** creo que ya terminó su turno –checando su reloj-

**Amy:** si doctor gracias, iré a caminar un poco al parque

**Doctor:** eso le servirá para despejar la mente

**Amy:** gracias doctor

Mientras en el parque………………………………

**Niño:** …lota!!! –saltando y llorando-

En ese momento alguien iba pasando por ahí………...

**Niño:** buaaaaa, mi …lota –llorando aún más-

**Darien:** qué sucede amigo? –acercándose al niño-

**Niño:** …lota, …lota –sollozando mientras señalada una pelota atrapada en una de las ramas de un árbol-

**Darien:** no te preocupes amigo, iré por ella –saltando de un golpe hacia la rama y tomando la pelota rápidamente-

**Niño:** oauhh!! qué fuete!! –mirando sorprendido a Darien-

**Darien:** aquí tienes amigo –entregando la pelota al niño y tocando con una mano su cabecita-

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** ay campeón, tienes mucha energía –sentado en el pasto junto a su hijo-

**Joshi:** …gía, jajaja, papi lento jajajaja

**Darien:** con qué lento ehh?, vas a ver campeón –tirándolo al pasto y haciéndole cosquilla-

**Joshi:** yaaaa, jajajaja, papi yaaaa, jajaja

**Darien:** ahora ves que no tienes un papi lento, jejeje

**Joshi:** papi fuete!!!, jejeje

**Darien:** tú igual serás igual de fuerte que yo campeón –sentando a su hijo en sus piernas-

**Joshi:** si!!, jeje

**Darien:** mira Joshi, esto es para ti –dándole algo en su manito-

**Joshi:** …galo? –con una carita tierna-

**Darien:** así es campeón, un regalo, mira es una cadena

**Joshi:** …dena?

**Darien:** aja, es el planeta tierra abrazado por la luna, quiero que la tengas campeón –colocándole la cadena en el cuello a su hijo-

**Joshi:** …galo…nito, jejeje

**Darien:** es bonito verdad?, jeje, esto es un secreto entre nosotros dos, si campeón?

**Joshi:** seceto, siii

**Darien:** ese es mi campeón –levantando a su hijo en el aire-

**Joshi:** …peón!!!, jajaja

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

**Niño:** jejeje, adiós!! –corriendo hacia otro lado con su pelota-

**Darien:** Joshi…_cómo los extraño…_-mirando al cielo mientras sacaba una cajita musical en forma de estrella-

De repente el viento empezó a soplar levemente, las hojas de los árboles que estaba en el suelo revoloteaban haciendo una danza junto con el aire, el agua cristalina del lago se mecía de un lado a otro golpeando levemente el borde de un pequeño puente……..

**Darien:** _Serena_…

**¿?: **ese sonido…

**Darien:** uhm? –volteando lentamente hacia la persona que le hablaba-

**¿?:** ese sonido me hace sentir rara, dime por qué?

**Darien:** … -sin poder articular ninguna palabra-

Poco a poco una persona vestida con una chaqueta negra y una falda corta del mismo color se fue acercando a la orilla del lago, Darien no podía creerlo, ella, el amor de su vida estaba frente a él, tan cerca, a sólo unos pasos, a sólo unos centímetros…

It's never enough  
No matter how many times  
I try to tell you this is love

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serenity:** Serena…por qué insistes en llamarme así Endymión? –mirándolo indiferentemente-

**Darien:** porque ese es tu nombre, acaso no lo recuerdas?, Serena soy yo, Darien –acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** Darien? jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero dime, ese sonido… –sin dar ningún paso-

**Darien:** Serena, tú me la regalaste, esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor eterno –mostrándole la caja musical-

**Serenity:** no entiendo de qué me hablas Endymión?, sabes muy bien que Arthur es el amor de mi vida

**Darien:** Serenity –hablándole firmemente-

**Serenity:** …-sin poder decir nada ya que se sorprendió al ver que Darien la llamaba así-

**Darien:** tal vez esta nueva persona que eres ama a Arthur, pero la Serena que aún vive en ti sé que me ama, así como yo la amo tanto–acercándose aún más a ella-

**Serenity:** no insistas Endymión, esa Serena de la que tanto hablas está muerta, yo nací por el deseo del Caos y por el amor que Arthur siente por mí, además pronto tú y este planeta acompañará el mismo destino de tu querida Serena

**Darien:** a mí no me importa que la Tierra se destruya completamente y que yo me muera, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado para siempre Serena –tocando la mejilla de ella y sosteniendo entre las manos de ella la cajita musical-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first

----------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** así que tú también tuviste ese sueño?

**Serena:** no crees que todo esto es una mentira –recargándose en la puerta-

**Darien:** tonta!! no ves que podrías morir

**Serena:** a mí no me importa morir si muero a tu lado Darien –con una voz triste y cabizbaja-

**Darien:** Serena…lo mejor será no vernos –empujándola hacia fuera del departamento-

**Serena:** Darien!!!!

**Darien:** lo siento Serena –cerrando la puerta-

**Serena:** Darien!!! Darien!!! a mí no me importa que la Tierra se destruya completamente y que yo me muera, lo único que quiero es...lo que quiero es...estar a tu lado para siempre Darien!! por favor!! –golpeando la puerta varias veces-

I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

**Darien:** eso no es posible –apoyado de espaldas en la puerta-

**Serena:** Darien…-llorando amargamente y cayendo de rodillas-

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback------------------------------------

De repente se oye el grito de un pequeño niño a lo lejos………………….

**Darien:** qué fue eso? –buscando de donde provenía el grito-

**Serenity:** eso fue el dueño de un espejo de los sueños

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serenity:** ya te lo dije Endymión, si tú no quieres pelear…te obligaré a hacerlo –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Darien:** Serena!!!..._debo ir a ver que pasa_ -corriendo-

Mientras en el lugar del ataque………………..

**Dark Prince:** uno más para la colección del amo –sosteniendo en sus manos el espejo de los sueños de un niño-

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** qué hacías amor? –acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** nada importante mi príncipe, tenemos otro espejo?

**Dark Prince:** si –mirando extrañamente a Serenity-

**S. Mercury:** alto ahí!!!!

**Dark Prince:** ya apareció un estorbo

**Serenity:** yo me encargo, tú ve con el amo

**Dark Prince:** pero Serenity

**Serenity:** vamos!!! –poniéndose de frente a S. Mercury-

**Dark Prince:** con cuidado princesa –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**S. Mercury:** ha huido

**Serenity:** si, pero tú no podrás huir de mí –lanzándole una rosa negra-

**S. Mercury:** Serena… –esquivando la rosa-

**Serenity:** es que acaso no se hartan de llamar a una persona que ya está muerta

**S. Mercury:** Serena no está muerta, ella vive!!!

**Serenity:** en serio?, entonces dónde está su querida Serena? –lanzándole un poder a S. Mercury cuando de repente una rosa roja se interpone-

**Tuxedo Mask: **nuestra Serena está frente a nosotros –mirando fijamente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

**S. Mercury:** Tuxedo Mask, Dark Prince huyó con un espejo

**Tuxedo Mask:** no puede ser

**Serenity:** ya se los dije, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos detenga para cumplir nuestro objetivo, por eso…morirán!! –extendiendo su mano y apareciendo un objeto brillante-

**S. Mercury:** pero qué es eso? –mirando el objeto brillante-

El objeto era una espada muy larga, con un mango de color negro y ligera como una pluma………..

**Serenity:** esto mi querida scout es la espada sagrada, la cual me pertenece por ser heredera del poder del universo, ahora prepárate!! –corriendo para atacar a S. Mercury-

De repente algo detiene a Serenity, ese golpe que la detiene en seco sólo pudo haber sido provocado por………………..

**Tuxedo Mask:** detente Serena… -sosteniendo su espada contra la de Serenity-

**Serenity:** vaya Endymión, ahora si estás hablando en serio –separándose de él de un salto-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no permitiré que lastimes gente inocente

**Serenity:** y tú me detendrás? –dijo en tono altanero-

**Tuxedo Mask:** si es lo que tengo que hacer para que regreses a mí…lo haré –poniéndose en guardia-

**Serenity:** esto será divertido, vamos Endymión –poniéndose en guardia-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…

**Serenity:** deja de llamarme así!!!!!!! –corriendo para atacar a Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** rayos!! –deteniendo en seco el golpe de Serenity-

**Serenity:** vamos Endymión…pelea!!!! –lanzando varios golpes a Tuxedo Mask con la espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** por favor Serena, detente, no quiero lastimarte

**Serenity:** si quieres detenerme vas a tener que lastimarme!!! –lanzando un golpe más fuerte a Tuxedo Mask provocando que cayera al suelo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena reacciona!!

**Serenity:** ahora si, eres mío –levantando su espada-

**S. Mercury:** burbujas de mercurio!!!!!!!!

**Serenity:** rayos!! no veo nada

**S. Mercury:** estás bien Tuxedo Mask?

**Tuxedo Mask:** si estoy bien, pero dónde está Serenity?

**Serenity: **detrás de ustedes –dándole un golpe a S. Mercury con la espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no!!!

**S. Mercury:** Serena…

**Serenity:** jajajaja, ahora me puedes decir dónde está esa Serena de la que tanto tienes fe –apuntando su espada al cuerpo de S. Mercury-

**S. Mercury:** _Serena…_

---------------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Droido:** nadie confía en tí Sailor Mercury

**S. Mercury:** no –agarrando su cabeza-

**Droido:** todo mundo piensa que hiciste trampa, que no tienes poderes suficientes, que eres una don nadie!!!

**S. Mercury:** mentira!!

**Droido:** por eso debes atacarlas

**S. Mercury:** atacarlas…-colocándose en pose para atacar a las demás sailors-

**S. Mars:** no puede ser

**S. Júpiter:** en verdad piensa atacarnos

**S. Venus:** imposible

**Sailor Moon:** no lo hagas Sailor Mercury, yo creo en ti

**S. Mercury:** creo…

**Sailor Moon:** siempre creeré en ti Amy

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback----------------------------------

**S. Mercury:** _Serena cree en mí…así como yo creo en ella…Eternal Sailor Mercury Transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Serenity:** pero qué…? –tapándose de la luz cegadora-

**Tuxedo Mask:** lo ha logrado

**Eternal S. Mercury:** no importa si Serena no está físicamente aquí, yo creo en ella ciegamente –parándose frente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** pagarás por esto Sailor Mercury –a punto de atacarla con su espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** la pelea es conmigo Serenity –hablándole seriamente-

**Serenity:** tú muerte la pospondré después de acabar con Endymión –dirigiéndose a Eternal S. Mercury-

De repente una lluvia de bolas de hielo caen a media pelea……………

**Eternal S. Mercury:** no puede ser, un zombie!!!

**Zombie:** balls of ice!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** _debo de utilizar el cristal dorado_

En eso el zombie se mueve velozmente en dirección a Tuxedo Mask para atacarlo………….

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Tuxedo Mask!!!!!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** cristal dorado... –a punto de atacar al zombie-

Cuando de pronto alguien se interpone en el ataque del zombie...

**Serenity:** él es mío!!!!!!!! –lanzando un increíble poder al zombie-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** increíble

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…

**Serenity:** utiliza ese cristal ahora, a menos que quieras que lo mate –volteando a ver a Darien-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no no lo hagas, _cristal dorado…_ahora!!!–concentrando su poder-

**Zombie:** noooo!!!! –cayendo al suelo transformado en persona normal-

**Tuxedo Mask:** lo logré –cayendo de rodillas-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** estás bien?

**Tuxedo Mask:** si –levantándose lentamente-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Serena? –observando detenidamente la espada que sostenía Serenity-

**Tuxedo Mask:** gracias –mirando tiernamente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** que te quede claro esto no lo hice para ayudarte Endymión, la que debe de acabar contigo soy yo y nadie más –desapareciendo su espada-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** pero Serena…

**Serenity:** nos veremos en otra ocasión guerreros. Adiós –desapareciendo en las sombras-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!!! vuelve!!!! –corriendo hacia donde desapareció-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** ella estuvo aquí… -pensativa-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Amy

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Serena en verdad es Serenity

**Tuxedo Mask:** cómo lo sabes?

**Eternal S. Mercury:** su espada…cuando te defendió, su espada cambió su brillo

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…

En otro lado……………………………………

**Dark Prince: **estás bien Serenity? –acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** si

**Dark Prince:** te noto extraña -abrazándola-

**Serenity:** sólo estoy cansada

**Dark Prince:** sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa mi princesa, recuerda que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos

**Serenity:** yo no te guardo secretos mi príncipe –dándole un beso y retirándose-

**Dark Prince:** descansa Serenity

Mientras en el balcón de un departamento…………………..

**Darien:** _Serena…_momento, dónde está mi cajita musical? –buscando en sus bolsillos-

---------------------------------------------Flaskback----------------------------------------

**Darien:** a mí no me importa que la Tierra se destruya completamente y que yo me muera, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado para siempre Serena –tocando la mejilla de ella y sosteniendo entre las manos de ella la cajita musical-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

---------------------------------------Fin del Flaskback----------------------------------

**Darien:** Serenity la tiene…Serena por favor, vuelve a mi algún día. Te estaré esperando –viendo a la luna-

The afterglow  
The horizan line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine?  
I ask

**Serenity:** Endymión… -susurró mientras escuchaba la cajita musical y veía la luna-

**Continuará…………………………..**

Y la canción es:

_The last night in __Earth (Delta Goodrem) _

Y en "The Earth Princess´s Corner"

Esto es para ti, que estás muy orgullosa de mí, así como yo lo estoy de ti…

_Siempre creí en números, en ecuaciones y en la lógica,_

_incluso en la razón, pero después de un largo tiempo me pregunté_

_verdaderamente ¿qué es la lógica¿quién decide la razón?_

_La respuesta me llevó de lo físico a lo metafísico, de la_

_ilusión y de regreso. Y luego hice el descubrimiento_

_más importante de mi carrera, el descubrimiento más_

_importante de mi vida, y sólo en las misteriosas ecuaciones_

_del amor pude encontrar las más lógicas razones._

_Estoy aquí sólo por tí, tú eres la razón que soy, tú eres todas_

_mis razones._

_Gracias_

Bienvenidos nuevamente a la dimensión de los MC (Miércoles de Celia, jejeje, yo no lo bautizé así ehhh), espero este capítulo sea un remedio contra las que se quedaron en shock con la patada de Serenity a Darien (que fueron muchas, jajaja), con ustedes sus respuestas a sus reviews…

_**Erika C**__**hiba**_ hola amiga, perdona por la tardanza de la canción que me pediste, pero espero te haya llegado. Espero este capítulo haya sido más tierno, jeje, creo que ya me estaba pasando con tu Dr. Chiba, jajaja. Y no te me traumes con la patada, nada que un beso no pueda desaparecer, ehhh, olvida que escribí eso, jejejeje. Vamos por esos 400!!!

_**jaz021**_ mi linda senadora, espero el review que te dejé no te haya decepcionado, aún postulo para presidenta? Jaja. Y así es amiga, Serena de malita y Darien consolado por mí, que más puedes pedir? Jeje. Bye.

_**Maritza,**_ Creo que en este capítulo ya se sabe que le dio Caos a Serenity. Creo que ahora Darien está empezando a ganar ventaja en el campo del amor, así que cuidado Dark Prince, jejeje. Gracias por tu review amiga, nos vemos la próxima semana.

_**kaoru himura, **_hola mi amiguita de estado, cómo estás?, verdad que desespera ese "continuará", jajaja. Ojalá Suyi te haya enviado la canción, ella no me la ha enviado, pero bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo algo tierno diría yo y en cuanto a Rini y Joshi, tardarán un poco, por eso viva los flashbacks!!! jejeje, estamos en contacto por cel, cuidate mucho.

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ Amiga, a mí me quedó una duda, qué creías que Caos le iba a regalar a Serenity? Dime, dime, dime, jejeje. Pues en mi fic fue la espada sagrada, luego diré más de ella. No te me traumes con la patada, para eso estás tú para consolar a nuestro Darien, jeje. Y amiga, es bueno saber que eres adicta a mi fic, yo también soy adicta al escribirlo, jeje. Besos y abrazos.

_**Mikiaome**_ Hola, claro que lo seguiré, aquí andaré cada semanita. Cuídate.

_**Paulina,**_ Hola Pau, gracias por comprenderme, y que bueno que ya estés de vacaciones, buaaa yo seguiré sufriendo con la maestría y la tesis, jejeje. Pero siempre al pie del cañón, trayéndoles más emociones y miel. Estudias diseño? Si vieras que ese es el sueño de mi hermanita, pero ella terminó estudiando diseño del habitat. Hasta yo sentí feo cuando escribí la parte del beso entre Arthur y Serenity, pero recordé ese capítulo cuando Darien le dio un beso a Black Lady y me dio el valor para escribir esa escena, jeje. Creo que ahora todas las sailors se transformarán. Cuídate mucho Pau, y a disfrutar esas vacaciones!!! Suerte con el fic de Potter, recuerda que se acerca el estreno en Julio!!! Ay como soy feliz, jeje.

_**Isabel,**_ Bien bueno verdad? Jejeje, gracias por tu review. Besos.

_**Lian Potter**_ No te preocupes, que bueno que estás de vuelta, gracias por tus reviews y felices vacaciones, nos estamos viendo cada semana por aquí. Cheers.

_**Conchis,**_ Estoy muy feliz de tenerte emocionada, jejeje, y esto se pondrá cada vez más bueno, espera el siguiente, jejeje. Y lo bueno es que ya eres adicta al fic, digamos que es una adicción buena jajaja. Cuídate mucho amiga y nos vemos la próxima week. Kisses.

_**Saly-Luna**_ ay dios, otra traumada con la patada, jajajaja, espero este capítulo si haya sido un remedio contra eso, y no te apures, ya me sacrifiqué yo por el bienestar del Dr. Chiba, jajaja. Heyy amiga cuando le seguimos con el fic tan esperado? Recuerda que la leña aún se sigue fabricando, jejeje. Cheers.

_**Serychiba,**_ Gracias por el apoyo preciosa, ate prometo más emociones y más amor en los capítulos siguientes, además, que sería de Sailor Moon sin amor? Jeje. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Darien es el hombre ideal!!! Definitivamente a el cielo no se dio cuenta que se les escapó un angel, jejeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles. Cheers.

P.D. La reconciliación será más que estupenda, pero antes le daremos sabor a las cosas, jeje.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Jajaja, te prometo ya no maltratar tanto a Darien, aunque sino yo estoy para animarlo, jeje. Creo que el beso y la patada fue demasiado para un capítulo, jeje. Espero este capítulo te haya tenido bien emocionada. Y a pintar esas canas amarillas que todavía falta más!! Kisses.

_**Beatriz Ventura**_ Hola Bea, una vez más te doy otra semana dejar esas uñitas crecer, jejeje. Y tienes mucha razón, el amor lo vence todo, Darien y Serena serán el ejemplo vivo de ello. Y definitivamente la música romántica ahhh como me inspira, jeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles amiga. Besos y abrazos.

_**Kira Moon,**_ Gracias por todo tu apoyo y sé que la espera desespera, lo malo es que la semana tiene 7 días, lo bueno es que tengo más tiempo de escribir en 7 días, jejeje. Más emociones en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles!!! Cheers.

_**Angie Bloom**_ Angie, respira, primero, yo no tuve la culpa, Darien me obligó (que sufrida jejeje), es que pues ya sabes, dijo que tenía mucho frío y pues…así se dieron las cosas, además no podemos dejar que nuestro Darien pase frío o sí? jejeje. Ahh también me dijo que recibió su boleto de regreso a Campeche, pero me dijo que después de esa noche conmigo no tiene ganas de regresar al calorcito de por allá, dice que prefiere estar calientito de otra forma, jajajaja.

Andale pues, hijita de papi, jejeje, mira quién lo dice? Mi papá es mi adoración!!! Jejeje. Y créeme que tengo mucho por hacer, las transformaciones de las sailors no serán fáciles, bueno, sólo me hace falta por escribir la transformación de una sailor más, jejeje, ahhh y una sorpresita que les tengo para el próximo capítulo, pues resuelta que no sólo las chicas se transformarán.

Amiga, jajajaja, casi me caigo de la silla cuando leí lo de la misa, jajaja, uhmm creo que estoy se está volviendo una MC misa, jajajaja. De verás que ya me afecto el Hitler complex, pero buenas noticias, mi amado asesor se fue de vacaciones!!!! (que feliz me puse cuando me enteré), luego ZAZ!!! Celia con un montón de libros y ecuaciones pues a mi Hitler se le ocurrió dejarme trabajo para vacaciones, buaaaa.

Angie, gracias por todo tu apoyo, y en agosto presumiré mis tres letritas antes de mi nombre (Lic. Celia), jejejeje, espero…

Te mando muchos, pero muchos besos y abrazos. Nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**Usako Suyi**_ mi amada Suyay, que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho al inicio de esta sección, ehhh, creo que lo cubrí todo. Es increíble la cantidad de información (frases y canciones) que tienes de Mamo y Usa, ahh como adoro cada canción que pones de review, ya sabes que todo lo imprimo, creo que ya voy a empezar a formar un álbum, jejeje.

Ya sé, ya sé, Serenita anda de arrastrada, pero también Darien, jejeje, y aquí se vio aún más de eso, jeje, espera el que sigue, ya lo tengo listo!!

Te extraño mi pandita. Cuídese mucho, duerma bien y feliz primer día de vacaciones!!!

Y a mi chica del futuro, una cantidad industrial de besos (ya extrañaba esa frase, jeje).

Bye amor.

_**Ydiel, **_Molesta, enojada, indignada?, por…? Dónde anda mi preciosa Anaís? Besos niña.

_**Cositas,**_ Me gustó mucho tu verso, al leerlo detenidamente me dí cuenta de cuanta razón tenía la persona que lo escribió.

Que bueno que te gusten los flashbacks, yo hasta pensando que a lo mejor ya se habían hartado de tanto recuerdo, jejeje.

No me tientes amiga, que si está bien lindo el peque, me volveré asalta cunas, jajajaja, además mira a Darien y Serena, jejeje. Kisses.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki**_ Mi preciosa Lamsi-chan, me da tanto gusto tenerte de nuevo en mi sección (Celia limpiándose las lagrimitas), esto no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Nuevamente te agradezco por aquí el hecho que me hayas dedicado un fic, nadie me había hecho un regalo así, gracias!!

Jajajaja, creo que no fueron dólares lo que dio Caos a Serenity, pero bueno, podríamos vender esa espada (Celia con ojitos de libras esterlinas, jejeje).

Ay dios, pronto te enviaré más medicina, cómo que padeces de Seiyititis, ay dios, eso es grave!!!! Jajajaja.

Sabes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, a mi me gustaría tener un asesor como Darien, pero creo que la tesis no avanzaría, pues estaríamos en la cama todo el bendito día, jejeje.

Y mi linda Lamsi, por más que quisiera no puedo prestarte a Darien, tenemos que avanzar en la "tesis" jajajaja.

Amiga, que puedo decirte, dale las gracias a Micky-san por informarme de ti, y bienvenida de nuevo!!!

Besos y abrazos desde México.

_**Starligt**_Si me cuelgan se pueden quedar con las ganas de lo que está a punto de pasar, lero lero (Celia sacando la lengua), jajajaja. No te preocupes amiga, ya ves, en este capítulo no los hice sufrir mucho, jeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Juanis,**_ Hola amiga, gracias por tu hermoso review, que bueno que te guste que te sorprendan, no te fallaré en los próximos capítulo, más emociones para que estés al borde de la sorpresa, jejeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

_**satorichiva**_Jajaja, eso del suicidio estuvo bueno, pero prometo ya no torturar más a Darien…o sí? jejeje. Claro que todas las sailors despertarán sus poderes, esto se pondrá emocionante. Hasta el próximo miércoles.


	22. Chapter 24: Sintiendo amor

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_A maiden is the one to bear the duty of the stars  
I give to a pure dream, a crimson rose  
At my shoulder waves the Misty Night  
Tuxedo, Tuxedo Loyal_

**Capitulo 24. Sintiendo amor. El nacimiento de Eternal Sailor Júpiter**

En el ambiente se respiraba tristeza. Otra batalla más y sólo había pasado un día. Los guerreros de la luna se enfrentaban una vez más a la peor de sus pesadillas……………

**Eternal S. Mars:** eterna saeta de marte!!!!!!!!

**Eternal S. Mercury:** eterna rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!!!!

**S. Jú****piter:** trueno de jupiter!!!

**S. Venus:** cadena de amor de venus!!!!

**Serenity:** ja, eso es todo lo que pueden hacer guerreras –deteniendo fácilmente el ataque de todas las sailors con su espada-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** es muy fuerte –mirando a Serenity-

**S. Venus:** no podemos con ella

**Serenity:** ya se rinden sailors scouts o quieren seguir peleando –sonriendo victoriosamente-

**S. Júpiter:** jamás nos rendiremos!! –corriendo para atacar con un golpe de frente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** ja, eso es todo lo que puede hacer la sailor del trueno –esquivando el golpe-

**S. Júpiter:** ya verás!! –dándose la vuelta para darle un golpe a Serenity-

De pronto un golpe directo al estómago deja fuera de combate a S. Júpiter…………

**S. Venus:** Júpiter!!!!!!

**Serenity:** ya veré qué? jajajaja, que débil resultaste ser –parándose frente a S. Júpiter-

**Eternal S. Mars:** detente!!!!

**Serenity:** ahora sí, la que sigue –mirando a las sailors-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** cómo puedes hacernos esto?

**Serenity:** es muy fácil Sailor Mercury, sólo necesito levantar la mano –lanzando un poder contra las sailors-

**S. Venus:** basta!!! cadena de amor de venus!!!!!!!

**S. Júpiter:** Venus…

**S. Venus:** te tengo –sosteniendo a Serenity con la cadena-

**Serenity:** crees que eso podrá detenerme –dijo mientras estaba aprisionada-

**S. Venus:** no permitiré que dañes a mis amigas!!

**Serenity:** no las dañaré…sólo las mataré!!!! –rompiendo la cadena de venus-

**Eternal S. Mars:** no puede ser!!!

**Serenity:** ya se los advertí guerreras, nunca podrán conmigo!!!! –lanzando un poder con la espada-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** no podemos lastimarla –levantándose lentamente del suelo-

**Serenity:** ahora…mueran –levantando su espada-

De repente se oye una voz………………………….

**Dark Prince:** _princesa Serenity_

**Serenity:** _Arthur_

**Dark Prince:** _debes volver ahora_

**Serenity:** _pero Arthur_

**Dark Prince:** _son órdenes del amo_

**Serenity:** _si_

**Serenity:** creo que ya no podré jugar más con ustedes sailors scouts. Adiós –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Eternal S. Mars: **Serena!!!

Mientras en otro lugar………………………

**Artemis:** vamos Darien!!! –sosteniendo una espada-

**Darien:** es que no puedo lastimarte Artemis

**Artemis:** tienes que pelear Darien, sino no podrás contra Serenity

**Darien:** pero…

**Artemis:** Darien, yo no tendré piedad –atacando a Darien-

**Darien:** Artemis… -esquivando el ataque-

**Artemis:** Serenity no tendrá piedad contigo Darien, debes pelear!!! –atacando nuevamente a Darien-

**Darien:** está bien –apareciendo su espada-

**Artemis:** debes de aprender a controlar a la perfección el cristal dorado

La rapidez de la espada de Darien se incrementaba mientras el entrenamiento iba subiendo de intensidad. Artemis trataba de esquivar cada golpe en seco, pero poco a poco el cansancio estaba derrotándolo, mientras que Darien cada momento incrementaba su fuerza y su destreza, como si una fuerza dentro de él tuviera un objetivo…derrotar a su contrincante…………

**Artemis:** _impresionante, si sigue así no podré detenerlo_ –deteniendo la espada de Darien contra la suya-

**Luna:** hazlo ahora Artemis!!!!

**Artemis:** si –transformándose en una figura conocida-

**Darien:** pero qué…?

**Dark Prince:** vaya principito, es lo único que puedes hacer!! –empujando a Darien con su espada-

**Darien:** vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!!! –atacando ferozmente a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** ella es mía…-le dijo a Darien cara a cara-

**Darien:** jamás te lo permitiré…–lanzando muy lejos a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** impresionante…

**Darien:** jamás!!!!!!! –expulsando de su pecho el cristal dorado-

**Luna:** ese es…

**Dark Prince:** Darien?

**Darien:** Serena!!!!!!!!!

De repente un aura dorada rodeó el cuerpo de Darien convirtiéndose en el verdadero guerrero de la Tierra……………..

**Dark Prince:** esto es impresionante –con una mirada atónita hacia Darien-

**Luna:** lo ha logrado

Un nuevo guerrero había nacido, el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Ahora el príncipe de la Tierra se había convertido en el soberano del planeta. La vestimenta de un príncipe había desaparecido para convertirse en la de un rey……………

**Rey ****Endymión:** continuemos Arthur –sosteniendo su espada-

**Dark Prince:** muy bien, aquí voy!!! –corriendo para enfrentar a Endymión-

En instantes un poder de la espada de Endymión se estrelló directamente al cuerpo de Dark Prince, haciendo que este volará muy lejos………..

**Luna:** detente!!!! –gritándole a Endymión mientras veía como Dark Prince caía herido-

**Rey ****Endymión:** Luna…

**Dark Prince:** ha despertado majestad –perdiendo su transformación-

**Rey ****Endymión:** Artemis? –cayendo de rodillas y perdiendo su transformación-

**Luna:** Darien!!!! –corriendo hacia él-

**Artemis:** eso fue increíble –levantándose poco a poco del suelo-

**Luna:** crees que fue lo correcto Artemio –auxiliando a Darien-

**Artemis:** teníamos que intentarlo Luna, claro que cada vez que me transformo pierdo mucha energía, pero Darien poco a poco está despertando su verdadero poder

**Luna:** es verdad, ha logrado dominar el cristal dorado, pero aún no puede dominar su transformación

**Artemis:** poco a poco Luna, pero has visto, con sólo levantar su espada ha logrado tirarme de un solo golpe, si seguimos así podremos enfrentar al Caos

**Luna:** sólo falta enfrentar a Serenity –dijo en tono triste-

**Artemis:** estoy seguro que Darien lo logrará –viendo a Darien-

**Darien:** Serena… -dijo mientras estaba desmayado-

Mientras en un lugar oscuro………………………….

**Caos:** sentiste eso Dark Prince?

**Dark Prince:** no amo, qué sucede?

**Caos:** el Rey Endymión está despertando

**Dark Prince:** pero eso no es posible amo –con un mirada preocupada-

**Caos:** debemos acabar con él de inmediato

**Dark Prince:** pero cómo es posible eso amo?, si Serenity está de nuestro lado, cómo es posible que exista un rey?

**Caos:** aún no hemos alterado completamente el futuro mi querido Dark Prince

**Dark Prince:** yo mataré a Endymión –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Caos:** creo que después de todo tendré que matarte principito –viendo hacia donde había desaparecido Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity –caminando hacia ella-

**Serenity:** Arthur

**Dark Prince:** no puede ser –mirando el hombro de Serenity-

**Serenity:** no es nada –cubriéndose la mancha de sangre-

**Dark Prince:** quién te ha hecho esto? –tocándole el hombro-

**Serenity:** sólo tuve un enfrentamiento con las sailors –dándole la espalda-

**Dark Prince:** pagarán por cada gota de tu sangre –abrazándola por detrás-

**Serenity:** por qué me pediste que me retirará del combate? –viéndolo de frente-

**Dark Prince:** Endymión está incrementando su poder

**Serenity:** Endymión?

**Dark Prince:** yo me encargaré de él, luego tú y yo podremos estar juntos sin interrupciones –abrazándola fuertemente -

**Serenity:** _Endymión…_

En el templo………………………………

**Mina:** cómo sigue Lita?

**Amy:** estará bien, ella es muy fuerte

**Rei:** aún no puedo creer que Serenity tenga tanta fuerza

**Amy:** ese golpe que le dio a Lita fue increíblemente fuerte

**Rei:** Serena, nunca pensé en verla con tanta ira en sus ojos –dijo en tono triste-

**Amy:** espero que el entrenamiento de Darien esté resultando

**Mina:** es verdad, me preguntó cómo estará Artemis?

**Rei:** él estará bien, es increíble que ya pueda transformarse en un humano

**Amy:** si, al igual que Luna, todos estamos cambiando

**Mina:** aunque debo admitir que Luna tiene mucha suerte -suspirando-

**Rei:** por qué lo dices Mina?

**Mina:** ahhh Artemis se ve tan guapo de humano –suspirando y con ojitos de coranzocito-

**Amy:** ayy Mina

**Mina:** pero es verdad chicas, de haber sabido que sería tan guapo de humano lo hubiera tratado mejor de gato, jajajajaja

**Rei:** ni en estas situaciones te comportas Mina –con varias gotitas-

**Lita:** no tienes remedio Mina –apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-

**Amy:** Lita…

**Lita:** estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco más, pero la que necesita ayuda es Mina, jajaja

En eso llegan dos gatos………………

**Amy:** Luna, Artemis…

**Luna:** hola chicas!!

**Rei:** cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

**Artemis:** Darien cada día se hace más fuerte y ahora domina aún más el cristal dorado

**Luna:** pero aún no domina su nueva transformación

**Mina:** nueva transformación?

**Luna:** Darien se puede transformar en el Rey Endymión

**Lita:** pero, cómo es posible eso? acaso el futuro no ha sido alterado

**Artemis:** al parecer no del todo, si Darien puede transformarse eso quiere decir que tenemos esperanza chicas

**Amy:** esas son buenas noticias

**Rei:** y dónde está Darien?

**Luna:** lo dejamos descansando en su departamento, aún tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas al igual que Artemis

**Artemis:** jeje –cayendo al suelo-

**Mina:** Artemis!!!!! -cargándolo-

**Artemis:** estoy bien Mina, sólo algo cansado

**Luna:** Darien si que le dio una paliza, jeje

**Artemis:** eres mala Luna

**Rei:** ahora si puedes mimar todo lo que quieras a Artemis, Mina

**Mina:** Rei!!! –toda sonrojada-

**Todas:** jajajaja

**Lita:** _Serena…_

El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, ni una sola nube se interponía ante el brillo de la luna, la cual depositaba su reflejo en el agua cristalina del lago. No había ni una sola alma por el parque salvo un joven que caminaba a orillas del lago mientras era observado por una sombra…………………

**Darien:** _puedo sentir como un enorme poder recorre todo mi cuerpo, esto es extraño _–observando detenidamente la palma de su mano-

En eso un leve ruido sobre la rama de un árbol sacó a Darien de sus pensamientos……….

**Darien:** quién anda ahí?

**Serenity:** nos volvemos a encontrar Endymión

**Darien:** Serena…

Jamás sentí en el alma tanto amor  
Y nadie más que tú, me amo  
Por ti reí y lloré, renací también  
Lo que tuve di, por tenerte aquí

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras la luna depositaba en ellos una tenue luz, dando origen a un hermoso reflejo de una pareja sobre el agua…………

Ya sé que despedirnos es mejor  
Sufriendo pagaré mi error  
Ya nada seré igual, lo tengo que aceptar  
Ya hallar la fuerza en mi para este adiós

**Serenity:** he venido a advertirte Endymión

**Darien:** advertirme?

**Serenity:** el Caos se ha dado cuenta de tus nuevos poderes y ha mandado a Arthur a matarte

**Darien:** por qué me dices todo esto?

**Serenity:** ya te lo dije, yo soy la única que tendrá el privilegio de hacerte sufrir

**Darien:** desde el momento en que te fuiste de mi lado Serena me has hecho sufrir –acercándose a ella-

Aléjate, no puedo más  
Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás  
Olvídate de mi  
Y déjame seguir a solas con mi soledad

**Serenity:** cuando entenderás que yo no soy ella –mirándolo con odio-

**Darien:** el lazo que une nuestro amor jamás se romperá, nuestro destino no ha cambiado Serena, sino no tuvieras el valor de estar aquí –mirándola tiernamente y acercándose a ella un poco más-

**Serenity:** aléjate –dijo en un susurro y mirando confundida a Darien-

--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

**Sailor Moon:** gracias por salvarme Tuxedo Mask, eso quiere decir que todavía me amas

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon…no confundas las cosas –dándole la espalda-

**Sailor Moon:** no entiendo, acabas de salvarme la vida

**Tuxedo Mask:** ese es otro asunto

**Sailor Moon:** Darien…

**Tuxedo Mask:** el lazo que unía nuestro amor eterno se ha roto, el destino ha cambiado...-tirando unos pétalos de una rosa roja-

Aléjate, ya dime adiós  
Y me resignaré a seguir sin tu calor  
Y jamás entenderé que fue lo que paso  
Si nada puedo hacer, aléjate

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

**Serenity:** esto es tuyo –entregándole la cajita musical-

**Darien:** no…esto es nuestro –tomando a Serenity de la mano y colocando en ella la cajita musical-

**Serenity:** _por qué no puedo moverme? _–mirando fijamente el rostro de Darien que estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella-

**Darien:** no me importa si eres mi enemiga, pero sólo por esta noche…sólo por un momento –tocando la mejilla de Serenity y acercándose al rostro de ella-

**Serenity:** _por qué todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante su presencia? Tengo tantos deseos de…_-cerrando sus ojos-

**Darien:** Serena… -acercando sus labios a los de ella-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

No voy a arrepentirme del ayer  
Amándote y sé, mujer  
Por el amor aquel, por serte siempre fiel  
Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender

De pronto un poder se dirigía directamente a la pareja………………

**Darien:** cuidado!!! –cubriendo a Serenity con su cuerpo-

**Zombie:** black ray!!!!!!!!

**Serenity:** un zombie, eso quiere decir que…

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** nos volvemos a ver Endymión

**Darien:** Arthur

**Zombie:** black ray!!!!!!!

**Darien:** rayos!! _debo transformarme…_

**Eternal S. Mars:** alto ahí zombie!!

**Zombie:** ashh

**Eternal S. Mercury:** somos las sailors scouts

**S. Venus:** que luchan por el amor y la justicia

**S. Júpiter:** y acabaremos contigo

**Dark Prince:** dejemos que este zombie acabe con ellos, Serenity vámonos

**Serenity:** no -viendo a las sailors-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity?

**Serenity:** no me iré

**Dark Prince:** qué?

Nuevamente una voz se escucha…………………

**Caos:** _Dark Prince_

**Dark Prince:** _amo_

**Caos:** _vuelve de inmediato_

**Dark Prince:** _pero amo_

**Caos:** _ahora!!!_

**Dark Prince:** Serenity vámonos –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Serenity:** no me iré hasta pelear, zombie detente, yo acabaré con ellas –atacando con su poder a las sailors-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!!!

**Serenity:** todas ustedes son un estorbo!!!! –lastimando a cada una-

**S. Venus:** Serena…

**Eternal S. Mars:** detente por favor

**S. Júpiter:** no queremos lastimarte

**Serenity:** ja, primero las lastimaré yo o acaso quieres otro golpe como el de aquella vez Sailor Júpiter

**S. Júpiter:** ya verás!! –corriendo hacia ella-

**Serenity:** dónde está tú fuerza ahora Júpiter? –dándole una patada directamente al cuerpo de S. Júpiter-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Júpiter!!!

**Serenity:** pero qué…?

**S. Júpiter:** mi fuerza está contigo Serena –deteniendo el golpe de Serenity-

--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

**Sailor Moon:** no!! estamos juntas para siempre Lita, me dijiste que cuando todo esto terminara ibas a buscarte un novio, ya lo olvidaste?, tienes que mantener tú palabra, lo prometiste, por favor Lita -llorando-

**S. Júpiter:** Serena no hay tiempo para lágrimas, por favor ten valor –cerrando los ojos lentamente-

**Sailor Moon:** Lita!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

**Serenity:** no podrás detenerme Júpiter –sacando su espada-

**S. Júpiter:** estamos juntas para siempre Serena –cerrando sus ojos-

**Eternal S. Mars:** Lita!!!

**Serenity:** ahora muere Júpiter!!! –dirigiendo su espada hacia Júpiter-

**S. Júpiter:** Eternal Sailor Júpiter…Transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Lita se ha transformado en…

**S. Venus:** eternal…

**Serenity:** rayos –mirando la nueva sailor scout-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** Serena, por favor recuérdanos, trata de recordar tu vida con nosotras, con Darien, con tus hijos!!!

**Serenity:** …-sin poder decir nada mientras sostenía al frente su espada-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** su espada está cambiando de color –señalando la espada de Serenity-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena?

**Zombie:** black ray!!!!!!!! –atacando por sorpresa-

**S. Venus:** cuidado Tuxedo Mask!!!!!!

De pronto la espada sagrada con el mango de color blanco puro detiene el ataque del zombie dejándolo todo indefenso…………

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…

**Serenity:** hazlo ahora

**Tuxedo Mask:** _cristal dorado…_ahora!!!!!

**Zombie:** ahhhhhh –transformándose de nuevo en humano-

**Tuxedo Mask:** lo logré –dijo agitado por usar tanto poder de un solo golpe-

**Serenity:** era verdad lo que dijo Arthur, has incrementado tu poder –caminando lejos de los guerreros-

**Tuxedo Mask:** …-mirándola-

**Serenity:** sin embargo no estás en condiciones de pelear ahora, cualquiera podría derrotarte, nos veremos después –retirando su espada, ahora con el mango nuevamente de su color normal…negro-

**Tuxedo Mask:** espera!!!!

En un lugar oscuro…………………………..

**Dark Prince:** se puede saber por qué me desobedeciste?

**Serenity:** ya te lo dije, nadie más que yo debe matar a esos guerreros

**Dark Prince:** y se puede saber que hacías hablando con Endymión si tanto quieres matarlo?

**Serenity:** eso es algo que no te incumbe –dándose la media vuelta-

**Dark Prince:** claro que me incumbe, tú eres mía!!!!

**Serenity:** sabes que me casaré contigo, pero no soy un objeto Arthur –caminando lejos de él-

**Dark Prince:** _te mataré Endymión…lo juro_ –cerrando sus puños con furia-

**Continuará…………………………**

_Y la canción es:_

_1. Aléjate (Josh Groban)_

Y nuevamente en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

_**jaz021**_ mi querida senadora, primero, si fuiste el primer review de este capítulo, jejeje. Lástima que no puedo cumplir tu petición de dos transformaciones en un sólo capítulo, si hubiera hecho eso tendría que haber quitado un poco de miel del próximo capítulo y regular los niveles de azúcar y no queremos eso verdad?, jejeje. Espero que no me quites mi título de presidenta, por que de verdad aprecio ser la patrocinadora de un fic tan grandioso como el tuyo. Kisses.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki,**_ Hola mi linda Lamsi-chan, aquí estoy con la contestación de tu review del terror (los cuales adoro por largos, jejeje). Sabías que hay algo que me encanta de tus review, es la manera en como colocas entre paréntesis contando alguna chistosa actuación, siempre me imagino a un monito lindo como personaje, jejeje. Amiga, yo no soy un gran ser humano, digamos que soy simplemente una persona que aprecia y valora mucho tu amistad por eso me preocupo por ti, gracias por esas hermosas palabras (Celia acabándose la cajita de pañuelos).

Desgraciadamente tenemos que prescindir de los servicios de nuestros "Hitlers" jeje, pero son cosas como esas que le dan sabor a la vida. En cuestión del reemplazo, ehhh, que bueno que Yaten está a tú lado, porque mi hermoso Darien no quiere separarse de mí, jeje, lo bueno es que ya te recuperaste de la Seiyititis, me tenías muy preocupada (Celia preparándose con una jeringa enorme!!!).

Y Lamsi, mi tesis sigue atascada en la cama, ups, que diga en el escritorio, jejeje, el Dr. Chiba resultó un profesor muy exigente con los cálculos .

Amiga, jamás me había reído tanto, te juro que estaba toda triste el jueves y entonces chequé mis reviews, y en eso leí "OCNI", jajajajaja, estaba que me botaba de la risa, no tienes idea de cómo me reí, hasta saqué lagrimitas, jajaja.

No suelo contestar los reviews el día que publico el capítulo, así que puedo decirte que te escribí estás palabras un sábado a las 9:50 pm hora en Méxicolandia, jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus hermosas palabras, cuídate mucho y recuerda que en mí tienes a una amiga. Atte. Celia de Chiba (ese si sonó bonito, jajaja).

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ Amiga, aún no contestaste mi pregunta, qué regalito te imaginabas? Jajajaja, bueno, si fue una espada, incluso es un elemento clave para notar los cambios de Serenity. Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a nuestro Darien, pero a quién engaño? El está muy feliz de estar en mi camita!! Que puede sufrir ese hombre sexy, jajaja. Y tienes mucha razón con las transformaciones, en especial en la de Darien, creo que aquí se dio una idea. Es bueno saber que te encanta esta historia, no hay nada como los MC, jajaja. Cuídate mucho.

_**Ydiel,**_ Tranquila mi linda Anaís, primero que nada, recuerda que prometí mucha miel, así que paciencia, ok? No te me mueras que esto se pondrá bueno!!! Muchos besos y abrazos desde las lluviosas tierras del bajío.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Viva!! Que bueno que ya no hay canas!! Jajaja. Y ese es el punto (no las canas ehh jaja) que Serena salvé a nuestro Darien de vez en cuando, jejeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**Serychibastuki,**_ primero que nada, gracias por ser mi fan!!! Jeje, eso es todo un halago para mí, jejeje. Y creo que pronto podré cumplir con tu petición, jeje. Y claro que publicaré pronto, para eso se inventó el MC, jejeje. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos.

_**Paulina,**_ Hola Pau, tienes mucha razón, por eso escribí esa escena de la cajita musical, pero al revés, siempre me pregunté que se sentiría estar en los zapatos de Darien sufriendo por el amor de Serena, y creo que por eso empecé a escribir este fic, claro que siempre teniendo por delante el motivo principal "el amor lo vence todo". Es bueno que te emocione con los recuerdos, esa es la idea, jajaja. Amiga, gracias por estar atenta a este humilde fic, nos vemos el próximo miércoles. Kisses.

_**Yamiana,**_ Ohh my god!! Que puedo decirte, sabías que me emocioné mucho cuando leí que habías comentado mi historia con tus amigas (con razón me zumbaban los oídos ese día, jajaja, no te creas), muchas gracias por eso, te prometo esforzarme mucho y no decepcionarlas con este fic, les das mi más sinceros agradecimientos y besos a tus amigas y a ti en especial. Nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**Maritza,**_ Si el anterior estuvo emocionante, qué tal este?, jejeje, espero que te haya gustado, aunque algunos tienen ganas de un beso, pero que se aguanten, jejeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos el próximo MC. Besos.

_**Beatriz Ventura**_ Más emoción con este capítulo y más en los siguientes…pronóstico: sin uñas? Jajaja, amiga tranquila, aún falta una transformación más y empieza lo bueno, jaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos.

_**reicy kou,**_ Gracias por tu hermoso review, me hizo sentir tan bien tus palabras (Celia saltando de felicidad, jeje). Que bueno que te parezca interesante este fic, a mí me pareció emocionante cuando empecé a escribirlo, pues siempre quise que Darien peleara por Serena en serio. Y claro que actualizaré pronto, hago un esfuerzo por actualizar semanalmente, todos los miércoles (MC, Miércoles de Celia, como lo ha bautizado una persona que quiero con todo mi corazoncito, jeje). Amiga, yo igual te aprecio, gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer mi fic y ha dejar tu opinión. Te mando mucho besos y abrazos desde las tierras lluviosas del bajío. Bye.

_**Isabel,**_ Siempre quise poner un fic parecido a la primera temporada (la de Beryl) pero con los papeles cambiados. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado, espero te haya gustado este. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ Hola amiguita de estado, jejeje ya me gustó esa frase, jajaja. Claro que me daré una vuelta por tu fic, lo prometo (Celia con la manito levantada, jeje). Hay que comprender que como ya estamos en vacaciones todo mundo ya está actualizando, lo cual me llena de felicidad, así ya no me quedo con la emoción, jeje. A todo mundo le ha estado gustando la parte en que Serena protege a nuestro Darien, es la parte esencial de estos capítulos.

Amiga, desearía que todo mundo publicará en los MC, sería como un regalo para mí, así yo publico y leo a la vez, jejeje, y sabes que más disfruto, que una persona que adoro está empezando a publicar esos días, soy feliz!! Jejeje, y no te preocupes, un MC no sería un MC sin la ayuda de cada una de ustedes que hacen posible esos días maravillosos. Nos vemos la próxima semana, besos.

P.D. Ya me di mi vuelta a tu fic, que bárbara!!! Actualiza!!! Jaja.

_**Cositas,**_ Mi adorada amiga, primero que nada, gracias por esas palabras tan sinceras, reconozco que esa semana fue horrorosa para mí, pero tienes mucha razón, hay que tener tiempo para nosotras, lo comprendo muy bien, pero sabes algo, gracias a este fic te conocí, conocí gente maravillosa que ha llenado mi vida espléndidamente y también conocí a una persona tan especial en mi vida. Adoro escribir para ustedes y que ustedes lo disfruten es muy importante para mí, y dedicarme a mí es dedicarme a cada una de ustedes. Y trataré de que mi marco de referencia (sistema físico que comprendo bien pues es parte de mi tesis, jajajaja) no se exceda. Amiga, cuídate mucho, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review, pero recuerda en descansar, tu salud es importante, cuentas con mi apoyo y mi amistad. Atte. Tu fiel y devota escritora Celia.

P.D. no hay nada mejor que leer mi fic en épocas de aburrimiento, jejeje.

_**Angelical Heart, **_Hola preciosa Mariana, me da mucho gusto saber de ti, y gracias por la hermosa invitación a Tampico, trataré de ir, jejeje, y ojalá haya un congreso de física por allá para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, jejeje. Pero ya sé que comeré rico y también quiero aprender a bailar danza folklórica, jejeje. Tranquila, pronto resolveré todo este problema, mientras tanto le meteré más suspenso y miel al fic, jeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles y te deseo unas lindas vacaciones y mis bendiciones a ti y a tus papis. Besos y abrazos.

_**Suyay,**_ Pandita! Hoy tu reina de los feedbacks (me acordaré siempre de tu profe de teología, jejeje) te dice lo siguiente…

Cosas por hacer en el futuro:

-Hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días (de aquí a 90 años más, jejeje)

-Devolver la miel masiva a este fic

-Desgraciadamente he decidido posponer el capítulo 26 al 28, perdón (Celia con una lagrimita)

-Hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días!!!

-Más capítulos diabéticos de Sailor Moon Dreams

-Consolar a Mamo de aquí a 90 años más!!!

-Tomar vacaciones en tierras del sur paradisíacas próximamente (aunque tenga que ir a cierta Escuela de Invierno, jejeje)

-Hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días!! (tengo presente que el concepto de "fijar por repetición" se queda grabado muy bien)

Hoy te tengo algo especial, a lo mejor la has oído, y si no, te la enviaré, es una canción que la oído como 1000 veces y contando, jeje, cuando la oí la adoré, luego la leí y pensé –como me gustaría algún día dedicársela a mi persona especial- y ¿adivina qué?, ese día es hoy…

Memories are not what are important to me  
But instead it's my wish to see you  
Even more than sadness what I am feeling is  
That I'm glad to have been able to meet you

The wind of the clear cold daybreak  
Dries the wet tears off of my cheek  
Well, until next time, with a smiling face  
Vigorously I wave my hand to you

Remember morning moon  
My voice calling out to you  
If you heard it, fly back to me, with your winged shoes  
Remember morning moon  
If you believe in us  
The seasons of ours will still continue on

Although we said goodbye, this is not the end  
I think that we will meet someday  
Even separated, we are not alone  
That's right, we can speak in our hearts

Even if the pale moon of the daybreak  
Is wiped away by the morning light  
Like the sky is always high up above  
I am always there by your side

Remember morning moon  
Whenever you are lonely  
Always cross the rainbow and go meet it  
Remember morning moon  
I am waiting and believing  
The future of ours is one day after another

Definitivamente esta canción refleja cada sentimiento de mi coranzocito hacia ti, nunca pensé en conocer a una persona tan maravillosa, increíble, hermosa y sincera conmigo, es por eso que está canción, la cual la tenía muy reservada, ahora la comparto contigo. Espero recuerdes que canción es. Gracias a ti ya me puse las pilas!!! Jeje. Y no importa que te saltes cada respuesta de mis reviews (yo me las sigo saltando antes de que me agarre un arranque de celos!!!), pero recuerda que:

"_For always", my love is for you._

_**Angie Bloom**_ Ese proyecto de administración debió de haber quedado genial!!! Amiguita, ahora sí a disfrutar las hermosas vacaciones!!! Adiosito semana de exámenes macabros, jeje. Y claro que me preocuparé cuando no vea un review tuyo, mandaré a la Scotland Yard, CIA, o cualquier agencia de investigación, jejeje, excepto las de México, te quiero vivita, jajaja. Y si quieres te digo a donde fue mi Hitler, el muy inteligente se fue a Australia y luego va a pasar a Japón…que bueno es ser físico!!! Jajajajaja. Y yo aquí trabajando como esclava, aunque hubiera estado mejor que me tuviera como esclava, pero en esos países, jajaja, así si me dejo maltratar, jajaja.

Que bueno que te gustó el final del pasado capítulo, espero este te haya dejado bien picada, jejeje, yo adoro esa musiquita de la cajita, ahhh y pedido especial: manda a hacer dos cajitas, una para ti y otra para tu linda y adorable amiguita Celia, jajaja.

Amiga, creo que compartimos algo, la serie completa!!! Yo igual la compré, aunque la temporada R no funcionó bien, lloré por eso, luego la compré de nuevo y he aquí los flashback que tanto te gustan!!!

Si, si, ya me enteré que anda lloviendo por allá, pregunté a mis fuentes de información (mis papis, jeje), pero está bien, por ti prepararé la despedida a Darien, pero te advierto, la despedida puede provocar que pierda su vuelo, jajaja, créeme, el Dr. Chiba se niega a salir de mi cama, ya hasta nos pasamos los horarios de la comida, jajaja.

"Lic. Celia", ahhh hasta la piel se me pone chinita, jajaja, me gusta como suena, aunque sabes, me gustaría algún día ver "Dra. Celia" jajajaja.

Preciosa, nos vemos el próximo MC. Besos y abrazos.

P.D. Darien igual te envía abrazos, los besos dice que luego pues está ocupado dándomelos a mí, jejeje.

_**Lian Potter**_ Holitas amiguita!! Ya compré sogas para atarte y que no mates a Arthur, jejeje, mejor le dejamos ese trabajo al Rey, jajaja. Te prometo regresar a Serena, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo?, pronto amiga, pronto, jeje.

Gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho, estamos en contacto como cada semana. Hasta el próximo MC. Cheers.

_**Bunny CK**_ Amiguita!!!! ya había mandado a la CIA y a la Scotland Yard a buscarte!!! Jejeje, que bueno es verte de nuevo por esta sección. Prometo no hacer sufrir más a nuestro Darien, pero que sería de la vida sin emociones jajaja. Aunque tardaré un poquito en regresarte a tu Joshi bomboncito, pero…naaaa sigue acompañándome como siempre en este fic. Besos y bienvenida de nuevo!!!

_**Starligt**_ Locuras y más locuras mías en los próximos capítulos, jajajaja. No te preocupes, creo que lo dije al principio dije, habrá miel, lo juro!!!! Jajaja. Amiga, gracias por tu review y nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**lovemamoru**_ Bienvenida a la sección, jeje, primero que nada, muchas gracias por leerme, por el review como el tuyo es que continúo escribiendo con más entusiasmo, que haría sin ustedes? Jejeje. Ahh y también gracias por agregarme a favoritos, es todo un honor. Prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic, ahh como adoro más fics!!! Jeje. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles y mis más sinceros cariños.

P.D. me gusta tu nick "lovemamoru" quién no verdad, jejeje.

_**Erika C**__**hiba**_

**HOLA A TODO MUNDO (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES!!!!!) HE AQUÍ CON USTEDES A MI LINDA AMIGA ERIKA!!!!!! MI AFORTUNADO NUMERO 400!!!!!**

400!!! Puedes creerlo, lo logramos!!!! Jejeje, estoy muy pero muy feliz, creo que te lo dije ayer en la noche, que haría de esto algo grande, jejeje. Y para conmemorar haremos un recuento de tus reviews, jejeje,

Recuerdo aquella conversación por msn, como me reí ese día, estabas desesperada por saber que pasaba en el capítulo 15, jajaja, me decías actualiza, actualiza, actualiza!!! Y zaz!!! a los breves segundos leíste, jeje

Y todavía me puse más feliz cuando me dijiste que eras mi fan número 1 (estoy saltando de felicidad aún por eso)

El día en que publicaste tu primer minific, a qué lindo fic, creo que por eso mi celular funciona bien, jejeje

Esos tratamientos especiales que sólo tu sabes dar, recuerda, siempre serás mi dermatóloga personal!!!

Aquellos viejos entrenamientos de tu chico, recuerda que la meta es tener un Darien de carne y huesito!!!! Jejeje

Esos días de gripe (horrible gripe!!!) pero que sanaste gracias a los maravillosos cuidados de nuestro Darien, repito "nuestro"!!! jajajaja

Tú segundo fic, el cual me tiene con un mar de emociones!!!!!

Esos grandiosos 300 besos y abrazos y cuando esperábamos llegar a los 400, jeje

La venganza Rei-Darien, jajajaja

Mi desaparición del siglo, jejeje, prometo no volver a desaparecerme sin avisar, mientras tanto seguimos con los MC!!!!

Te dije que haría memorable la contestación a tu review. Erika, gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, por compartir una hermosa amistad y sobre todo por todo ese apoyo que me has brindado, y no importa si tuviste un comentario negativo de tu minific (aún recuerdo eso y tengo mi hacha afilada si alguien se atreve a hacerte eso de nuevo, jeje) recuerda que personas como tú, no hay dos en este universo.

P.D. 1.En dónde nos vemos para la fiesta? Jejeje

P.D. 2. Ahh, lo había olvidado, nada de celos ehh, ya sé que tengo consentida a cierta personita, pero no puedo evitarlo, además recuerda que hay una diferencia y ya te la dije, jejeje.

Finalmente, a todos y todas aquellos que me acompañaron en mis 24 capítulos, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por permitirme tener 400 reviews preciosos!!!!! Y ninguno malo, gracias al cielo. Gracias a:

Sere Chiba

Mikiaome

Hotaru Potter Trent

Moon Chiba

Serenitychiva

Bunny

Grisdancer

Marinlucero Chiba

Tanita Love

Sombrillita

Ginny Potter

Kaori-C.

Annis Fernandez Alvarez, shadow moon00

Tiffani

Nice

Lady

Aurora

Serenalucy

Gaby-Bunny

Saly-Luna (Sandy)

Sandra

MidnightBlue1

Alejandra n.

Satorichiva

Isela-kasainy

BruhE

Baby Suhe

Lady Voldemort

Sailor Angel

Erill

Conchis

Alicia Blade

Juanis

Konnyta Granger

Kira Moon

Camy Kou!!!!

**Vamos por esos 500!!!**


	23. Chapter 25: Nuestra confianza

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

_El corazón que confí__a en su pareja sin importar _

_lo que pase, es el más fuerte._

**Rey Endymión**

Capitulo 25. Nuestra confianza. La verdadera sailor del amor

La noche se encontraba tranquila y despejada, mientras tanto en una habitación, una chica cuidaba de su mejor amigo……………

**Mina:** Artemis?

**Artemis:** Mina? –abriendo los ojos-

**Mina:** vaya que si eres un dormilón

**Artemis:** cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

**Mina:** pues…al menos unas 5 horas, jeje

**Artemis:** 5 horas!!!! –levantándose de golpe-

**Mina:** tranquilo Artemis, aún estás algo lastimado

**Artemis:** y Luna?

**Mina:** está con Amy en su casa, en verdad eres muy fuerte y valiente –colocando un paño en la frente de su fiel gatito-

**Artemis:** no es nada, jeje -sonrojado-

**Mina:** no es nada? Artemis te enfrentaste a Darien con todo su poder, eso es algo de admirarse

**Artemis:** entonces soy todo un caballero fuerte y valiente –con ojitos de estrellita-

**Mina:** quién dijo qué caballero? Jajajaja

**Artemis:** que mala Mina

**Mina:** y dime Artemis, cómo es?

**Artemis:** quién?

**Mina:** el Rey Endymión

**Artemis:** veamos…pues es alto, fuerte, atractivo, debo decir que Serena tendrá mucha suerte jeje

**Mina:** ayy Artemis no me refería a eso, me refería a…bueno, si se ve compasivo

**Artemis:** compasivo? no te entiendo Mina

**Mina:** todas las chicas se han transformado y me imagino que serán unas guerreras dignas de servir al futuro Tokio de Cristal y los reyes estarán orgullosos de tener guerreras tan poderosas, pero yo…creo que nunca podré ser digna de servir a sus majestades

**Artemis:** Mina…

**Mina:** olvídalo Artemis –desviando la mirada hacia otro lado-

**Artemis:** Mina, tú siempre has sido especial y muy diferente a las demás chicas, eres la guerrera del amor, tú sola has aprendido lo que sabes y tus poderes serán extraordinarios, te lo puedo asegurar

**Mina:** gracias Artemis –abrazando a su amigo-

**Artemis:** auch, con amor Mina –quejándose aún del dolor-

**Mina:** perdóname Artemis

**Artemis:** no que ibas a mimarme jejeje

**Mina:** tampoco abuse caballero -sonrojada-

Mientras tanto en el parque, otra pelea se llevaba a cabo………………………..

**Serenity:** qué te pasa Endymión? ya no puedes? Jajaja –tirando a Tuxedo Mask con un golpe de espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena detente, no quiero lastimarte –levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado-

**Serenity:** déjame informarte que tendrás que lastimarme si quieres detenerme

**Tuxedo Mask:** no tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz –levantando su espada-

**Serenity:** jajaja, crees que por que ya dominas el cristal dorado puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana?

**Tuxedo Mask:** puedo hacer eso y mucho más –atacando a Serenity-

**Serenity:** vaya Endymión, al fin quieres pelear –deteniendo a Tuxedo Mask espada con espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** te rindes? –mirándola a los ojos-

**Serenity:** jamás –empujándolo- ahora es mi turno!!!! –corriendo hacia él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** _estuvo cerca…_-esquivando el fuerte golpe de Serenity-

**Serenity:** qué pasa principito? ya andamos con actos de cobardía –mirándolo retadoramente-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no, simplemente creo que eres una buena contrincante para entrenar

**Serenity:** yo no soy muñeca de entrenamiento de nadie!!!!!!!!!! –atacando ferozmente a Tuxedo Mask-

Los dos eran increíblemente hábiles con la espada, por más que Tuxedo Mask tratará de esquivar los ataques de Serenity, no podía hacerlo por toda la noche. Serenity en cambio tenía sólo un objetivo en mente…matarlo…

**Tuxedo Mask:** no!! –soltando la espada-

**Serenity:** Endymión…-agarrándose el brazo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** yo…Serena…no fue mi intención –observando como la sangre corría por la muñeca de Serenity-

**Serenity:** esto…jamás te lo perdonaré!!!! –lanzando un poder con su espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** _cristal dorado…_ahora!!!! –deteniendo el poder-

De repente Serenity atacó por detrás a Tuxedo Mask, pero de una manera ágil él la sostiene de ambos brazos quedando frente a frente…………..

**Tuxedo Mask**: detente Serena, por favor

**Serenity:** ...-sin decir nada mientras trataba de soltarse de él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** jamás te haría daño –mirándola con ojos de suplica-

**Serenity:** Darien…

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…amor –soltándola lentamente-

**Serenity:** tonto –golpeándolo fuertemente-

**T****uxedo Mask:** rayos!!! –cayendo de rodillas frente a ella-

**Serenity:** Darien…que nombre tan tonto para una persona tan tonta –riendo victoriosamente-

**Tuxedo Mask:** pensé que…-recuperando el aliento-

**Serenity:** qué habías recuperado a tú Serena?, jajaja, por eso eres un tonto, jamás podrás vencerme, con sólo decir Darien caes a mis pies, jajajaja, con razón ella te dejó…por débil!!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** ella jamás me dejará…ella jamás me olvidará!!!! –con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Serenity:**…-mirándolo fijamente-

----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

**Darien:** sabes amor, esto sabe más dulce y rico que los panqueques, jejeje –aún dándole a su chica besos en la mejilla y acariciando su espalda-

**Serena:** es que todo lo que hago es dulce y rico, jajajaja –mientras repasaba con sus manos el cabello de él-

**Darien:** Serena –separándose un poco de ella- la canción que cantabas hace un momento es preciosa

**Serena:** me escuchaste? –muy sonrojada-

**Darien:** aja…amor –colocando su mano en los mechones de su cabello suelto- te amo y tú siempre serás la mujer de mi vida

**Serena:** te amaré por toda la vida Darien, y no habrá nada en este mundo que me haga olvidarte…

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

**Serenity:** no…deja de mirarme así!!! deja de hacerme sentir así!!!! –gritándole-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no puedo evitarlo Serena

**Serenity:** no puedes evitarlo…no puedes…entonces observa –sacando la cajita musical-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena…

**Serenity:** observa lo que significas para mí –sosteniendo con fuerza la cajita en sus manos y apretándola hasta romperla en varios pedazos para luego tirarla al suelo-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no!!!...por qué?!!!! –gritándole con despecho-

**Serenity:** esto fue por mi muñeca –mirándolo con odio-

**Tuxedo Mask:** destruye todo lo que quieras, pero no hay nada de este mundo que me haga dejar de amarte

**Serenity:** adiós Endymión –desapareciendo en las sombras-

**Tuxedo Mask:** nada!!! me oíste…nada!!!!

Por la mañana, en la escuela de actuación..……………………………….

**Profesor:** qué sucede Mina?

**Mina:** perdón –bajando la cabeza-

**Profesor:** muy bien, todos a descanso!!!! Mina?

**Mina:** si?

**Profesor:** pasa algo? –acercándose a ella-

**Mina:** no, no es nada

**Profesor:** el estreno es en un par de semanas y te noto como si estuvieras en otro mundo

**Mina:** perdóneme profesor, prometo esforzarme más

**Profesor:** Mina yo sé que te esfuerzas, pero también quiero a mi actriz estrella de regreso

**Mina:** uhm? -mirándolo-

**Profesor:** no entiendo por que, pero siento como si algo importante te faltará

**Mina:** profesor…

**Profesor:** sabes Mina, por alguna extraña razón, cuando te veo actuando es como si viera a la diosa Venus en persona

**Mina:** …-sin poder decir nada-

**Profesor:** vaya, creo que ya estoy imaginando cosas, bueno, descansa por el día de hoy y nos vemos mañana –caminando hacia otro lado-

**Mina:** si

**Artemis:** lo ves

**Mina:** Artemis...

**Artemis:** yo no soy el único que ve en ti el resplandor de una diosa

**Mina:** yo…

Muy lejos de ahí…………………………………

**Dark Prince:** mejor? –sosteniendo la mano de ella-

**Serenity:** si

**Dark Prince:** no deberías pelear con él

**Serenity:** acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

**Dark Prince:** tú no eres fuerte…eres invencible –dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** debo irme –dándole la espalda-

**Serenity:** _Endymión…_es un tonto!!!!!, _pero por qué me siento tan mal por lo que hice…_

**Caos:** problemas en el paraíso? jajaja

**Dark Prince:** no hay tiempo para eso amo, está listo?

**Caos:** todo sea por entrenar a mi guerrero más fuerte del universo

**Dark Prince:** entonces…empecemos!!!!

En casa de Amy…………………………………….

**Luna:** me estás diciendo qué Serenity hizo esto? –viendo lo que Darien sostenía en sus manos-

**Darien:** si –afirmó tristemente-

**Luna:** lo siento mucho Darien –ordenando los pedazos de la cajita musical-

**Darien:** no hay manera de repararla Luna?

**Luna:** no lo creo Darien, está completamente hecha pedazos

**Darien:** nuestro símbolo de amor…-con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

**Luna:** Darien, su símbolo de amor no es un objeto, es aquello que llevas en lo más profundo de tu alma

**Darien:** la música me tranquilizaba cuando estaba sin ella, Luna esto es una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar

**Luna:** tenemos que tener esperanzas Darien, ella regresará, estoy segura de eso

**Darien:** debo de ser fuerte, por los dos, lo sé

**Luna:** ese es el Darien que Serena ama

**Darien:** gracias Luna

En el parque……………………………………………..

**Niña:** buaaaaaaaa –llorando mientras estaba en el suelo-

**¿?: **qué te sucede niña?

**Niña:** me caí, buaaaa –con sus manitos en su cara-

**¿?:** y por qué lloras?

**Niña:** por que me duele –señalándose sus bracitos-

**¿?: **qué débil eres –mirándola indiferentemente-

**Niña:** buaaaaaaa –llorando aún más-

**¿?:** deja de llorar y levántate!! –con voz de orden-

**Niña:** ah? –dejando de llorar un momento-

----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

**Reina Serenity:** no debes llorar –con voz de orden-

**Rini:** ya no te quiero!!! papi levántame –decía desde el suelo y alzando sus manitos-

**Rey Endymión:** hazlo por ti misma

**Rini:** ah? –dejando de llorar un momento-

**Reina Serenity:** sabes por qué no te ayudamos a levantarte? porque tienes fuerzas para hacerlo, queremos educar a una hija que haga las cosas por si misma –mirándola tiernamente-

**Rey Endymión:** así es –mirando tiernamente a su hija al igual que a su esposa-

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

**Serenity:** qué rayos fue esa visión? –tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-

**Niña:** estás bien? –acercándose a Serenity-

**Serenity:** estaré mejor cuando me des el espejo de los sueños –tomando a la niña de los hombros-

**Niña:** ahhh!! –gritando asustada-

De repente alguien detiene a Serenity……………………….

**Mina:** deja a esa niña en paz!!!

**Serenity:** vaya, vaya, si es la sailor del amor

**Mina:** déjala y pelea conmigo

**Serenity:** luego vendré por ti niña –soltando a la niña y poniéndose frente a Mina-

**Mina:** ahora si pelearé contigo –sacando su pluma de transformación-

**Serenity:** es bueno oírlo, pero que tal si lo haces sin transformarte, jajaja –lanzándole un poder y tirando la pluma lejos de Mina-

**Mina:** no!!

**Serenity** ahora sí, a pelear!!!

**Eternal S. Mars:** fuego eterno de marte!!!!!!!!

**Serenity:** vaya, ya llegaron tus amiguitas –esquivando el poder de Eternal S. Mars-

**Eternal S. Mercury: **estás bien Mina?

**Mina:** si

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** cuando dejarás de pelear Serenity?

**Serenity:** cuando las lleve directo a la tumba!!!! –lanzándoles un ataque a todas-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** trueno eterno de Júpiter!!!

**Eternal S. Mercury:** rapsodia eterna de mercurio!!!

**Serenity:** vaya que si son nuevos poderes –deteniendo con dificultad los poderes de las sailors-

**Mina:** por favor ya dejen de pelear!!!!! –gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Eternal S. Mars:** Mina…

**Mina:** no…no quiero verlas pelear por favor, somos amigas!!!!!

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** por más que queramos creer eso Mina no podemos dejar que ella nos lastime

**Serenity:** tu amiguita tiene razón, no podemos cambiar el destino mi querida sailor del amor –sacando su espada-

**Mina:** el destino…

----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

**Artemis:** lo ves

**Mina:** Artemis...

**Artemis:** yo no soy el único que ve en ti el resplandor de una diosa

**Mina:** yo…

---------------------------------------------

**Sailor Moon:** vaya, Sailor Venus!!! –mirando sorprendida a su nueva compañera-

**S. Venus:** si, jeje –un poco sonrojada-

**Sailor Moon:** increíble!!!

---------------------------------------------

**Serena:** lo mejor será que la dejemos sola chicas…Mina es mucho más madura que todas nosotras –mirando a Mina a lo lejos-

**Mina:** no podemos cambiar el destino –arrojando una foto de su antiguo amor…Armand-

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

**Mina:** claro que podemos cambiar el destino!!!!

**Serenity:** Venus…

**Mina:** Eternal Sailor Venus…transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Serenity:** no otra vez –mirando sorprendida la transformación de su enemiga-

**Eterna****l S. Venus:** podrás con nosotras cuatro ahora Serenity?

**Serenity:** con ustedes y con cualquiera!!!! –lanzándoles otro poder-

En eso una rosa detiene el ataque de Serenity………………………….

**Tuxedo Mask:** con cualquiera? –poniéndose frente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** Endymión…_otra vez esa sensación_ –mirando fijamente a Tuxedo Mask mientras su espada cambiaba de un color negro a uno blanco-

**Tuxedo Mask:** respóndeme!!, con cualquiera? –viendo la espada fijamente-

**Serenity:** por esta ocasión no los mataré…la amistad entre chicas no es nada de fiar, es como las flores cuyos pétalos caen al primer soplo del viento, no lo olviden. Adiós –desapareciendo de la escena-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!! –corriendo hacia donde había desaparecido-

**Eternal S. Mars:** se ha ido

**Tuxedo Mask:** está vez no la dejaré ir -corriendo-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Darien!!! –viendo como Tuxedo Mask corría velozmente-

**Eternal S. Venus:** creo que no podremos detenerlo

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** Mina, lo lograste!!!!

**Eternal S. Venus:** si, jejeje

De repente una luz cegadora se hace presente…………………..

**Eternal S. Mercury:** qué es eso?

**Eternal S. Mars:** pero si es…

**Eliot:** hola princesas –haciendo una reverencia-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** Eliot!!!

**Eternal S. Venus:** has regresado

**Eliot:** por lo que veo se han convertido en las legendarias guerreras

**Eternal S. Mercury:** así es, no es fantástico?

**Eliot:** esas son buenas noticias y a parte les tengo otra, cómo está la princesa Serena?

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** cada vez se hace más fuerte

**Eternal S. Mercury:** pero cada vez que peleamos con ella parece como si recordara poco a poco y la presencia de Darien la detiene mucho

**Eliot:** entonces ha funcionado -pensativo-

**Eternal S. Mars:** qué ha funcionado Eliot?

**Eternal S. Venus:** reunieron la energía necesaria?

**Eliot:** mejor aún princesas

**Eternal S. Júpiter**: qué pasa Eliot?

**Eliot:** logramos reconstruir el espejo de la princesa

Lejos de ahí, en el mirador……………………………

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena!! la he perdido otra vez…–llegando agitado a orillas del lago-

**Serenity:** no

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena?

**Serenity:** está vez fuiste rápido...Darien

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena... –destransformándose-

**Serenity:** …-sin poder decir nada al observar como Tuxedo Mask volvía a ser Darien-

Si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor  
eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
Lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algún error  
creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión.  
Quiero estar dentro de tú corazón,  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo.

----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

En eso Darien sacó una hermosa rosa roja y se transformó en Tuxedo Mask……………….

**Tuxedo Mask:** mejor?

**Serena:** eres increíble

**Tuxedo Mask:** y en qué estábamos?, a sí, en el beso apasionado –mirándola seductoramente-

**Serena:** puedo? –señalando el antifaz de él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** si –asintiendo con la cabeza-

**Serena:** me gusta más así, sin máscara –tomándolo del rostro-

**Darien:** creo que entonces he dejado de ser Tuxedo Mask

**Serena:** aún así tendrá su beso apasionado

**Darien:** es bueno saberlo, jeje –acercándose a ella logrando que cayeran nuevamente en la cama-

**Serena:** Darien, te amo tanto

**Darien:** y yo a ti cabeza de chorlito, jeje

**Serena:** dilo otra vez

**Darien:** pensé que no te gustaba ese sobrenombre, jeje

**Serena:** no me gusta, pero todo lo que sale de tú boca es tan adorable

**Darien:** te adoro cabeza de chorlito

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------

**Darien:** te encuentras bien? –mirando a Serenity-

**Serenity:** no me explico que hago aquí –dándose la media vuelta-

**Darien:** no te vayas –tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia él-

**Serenity:** suéltame –quitando su brazo rápidamente-

**Darien:** está bien, pero te quedarías conmigo un momento?

**Serenity:** no tengo por que hacerlo, no eres mi dueño

**Darien:** no es una orden, es sólo una petición –mirándola fijamente-

**Serenity:** aunque no sea la Serena qué tanto mencionas?

**Darien:** aunque por el momento no seas ella

I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en instantes. Ninguno de los dos se movía, parecía como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo, un hermoso hechizo del cual ninguno quería salir o se oponía a el…………………………..

**Serenity:** satisfecho?

**Darien:** de ti, jamás

**Serenity:** por qué insistes en mirarme y hablarme de esa forma después de pelear casi a muerte?

**Darien:** por que eres el amor de mi vida Serena Tsukino

**Serenity:** Endymión o Darien, como sea que te llames, no me importa lo que sientas por mí, eso jamás me detendrá para matarte con mis propias manos

**Darien:** si es cierto eso, dime, por qué actúas diferente cuando estamos solos? acaso recuerdas algo de nuestro pasado?

**Serenity:** no digas tonterías –mirando a otro lado-

**Darien:** mírame –colocando su mano en el rostro de ella-

**Serenity:** no-mirándolo tímidamente-

**Darien:** si tengo que morir, me da gusto saber que será en tus manos –acercándose más a ella-

Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estás aquí  
Quiero oír tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir,  
quiero amarte así.

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron quedando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, podían sentir sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. Y en sólo segundos, Darien depositó un beso en la mejilla de Serenity…………………………

**Serenity:** pero…-mirando atónicamente a Darien-

**Darien:** jamás te besaría al menos que tú quisieras –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serenity:** eres tan diferente a él –delineando con su mano el rostro de Darien-

**Darien:** y siempre podrás confiar en mi amor por ti

**Serenity:** debo irme –alejándose de él-

**Darien:** no te vayas –dijo en un susurro-

**Serenity:** perdóname por romperla –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Darien:** Serena…

Mientras en las sombras alguien observaba la escena……………………..

**Dark Prince:** esto no se quedará así Endymión, no se quedará así –con una mirada de odio y apretando sus puños-

**Continuará**………………….

Canción:

1. The man you love. IL Divo.

Y nuevamente en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

_**Conchis,**_ Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu preocupación del review, jejeje, no te apures, lo que más me da gusto es que estés disfrutando este fic. Y sabes que me hizo feliz de tu review, el hecho que te levantó los ánimos, no hay nada mejor para mí que las palabras que escribo sirvan de aliento en tiempos de lluvia.

Y claro que todas queremos un Dariencito de carne y huesito, jajaja, yo me apuntó a la lista de espera, jajaja.

Creo que en verdad Serena aún vive, aquí se pudo ver claramente amiga. Te mando muchos besos y arriba esos ánimos!!

_**Kira Moon,**_ Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, y si, Serena aún vive, y no hay nada más adorable que ver a nuestro Darien convertido en el verdadero rey del futuro (bien sexy el hombre, jeje). Gracias por tu apoyo y seguiré al pie del cañón trayéndoles más sorpresas en este fic. Cheers.

_**Isabel,**_ Gracias por tu review. Y claro que pondré más flashbacks, no hay nada mejor que recordar aquellos momentos geniales de Sailor Moon, pero también pondré de mi cosecha de anteriores capítulos, como pudiste observar en este capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo MC. Cuídate mucho.

_**Kaoru Himura,**_ Holitas mi querida compañera de estado, jejeje (cada vez me gusta más esa frase). Me imaginé, lo sabía!!! Cuando escribí la parte del "casi beso" sabía que se iban a quedar agarradas de la mesa y apunto de golpear el zombie, jajajaja. Tranquila linda, pronto habrá más que un beso, jajaja. Ahora a contestar tus puntitos:

Seguiré bien atenta a tu fic, y creo que está por demás decir…Actualiza Pronto!!! Jaja, quiero ese capítulo 2 yaaaa

Viva las vacaciones, tengo más que leer, ya tiré mis libros de electrodinámica y me senté a leer fics, jajajaja

Quitarle a Darien a Serena? ehhhh, primero tendrás que quitármelo a mí, jajaja

Creo que entendiste la idea principal amiga: adiós principito, jeje

No creo que logres quitarle a Darien, mientras él esté conmigo, jeje

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y vamos por esos 500!!!

Darien no entendió el mensaje, está ocupado en mi camita (ehh ahorita regreso)

Después de 2 horas…ahh hola de nuevo amiga, dónde estábamos? Jajaja

Gracias por tu apoyo amiguita, nos vemos el próximo MC para más emociones!!!! Besos y abrazos.

_**Bunny CK**___ Gracias por tu lindo review, jeje, y tienes mucha razón, la situación entre príncipes se pondrá…rebuena!!! Jajaja. Te prometo no defraudarte con mi fic, y vamos por más de los 500!!! Jejeje. Besos y abrazos.

_**Angie Bloom**___ ¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestro Darien?, ¿ya más tranquila? Jeje, deja te cuento lo que pasó este fin de semana...

Viernes: llegué cansadita de la escuela, ¿a quién se le ocurre dar clases a las 4:30 pm?!!!! y sobre todo después de la comida, justo cuando da mucho sueño, pero bueno, llegué rendida a mi departamento y yo que abro la puerta y ahí estaba él…más sexy que nunca con un delantal puesto, sobre la mesa había velas y dos copas de vino, en ese momento pensé –al diablo el sueño!!!- jejeje, cenamos tranquilamente y en eso Darien puso música romántica y bailamos hasta las 12:00 am, lentamente nos fuimos acercando a mi camita y pues lo demás es historia…

Sábado: Unos cosquilleos en mi espalda me despertaron cariñosamente, jejeje, en eso recibí un lindo y rico beso de mi Darien, estuvimos como media hora en la cama haciéndonos cariñitos para luego levantarnos a desayunar. Todo el día estuvimos paseando por el parque y visitando algunos museos de la ciudad, dile que te lleve a comprar un helado, esa fue la parte romántica de la tarde, jejeje, sólo recuerdo haber tenido un poco de helado en mi nariz y que Darien retiró con sus ricos labios. En la noche, pues ya sabes (hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, no? jeje)

Domingo: -sólo 24 horas más y se va mi amor- pensé, él también estaba triste, pude notarlo, y pues, este día fue el mejor de todos, lo mejor es que le preguntes a Darien que hicimos, jejeje.

Lunes: a pesar de la tristeza que me invadía, acompañé a Darien al aeropuerto. Nuestra despedida fue de las más difíciles de nuestra vida, un beso amortiguó las lágrimas, con la promesa de volver a mis brazos dentro de poco.

Nota: así que más te vale que disfrutes a nuestro Darien!!!! jajajaja.

Ahora si, al fic, jaja, sabía que iban a matar al zombie cuando interrumpió el beso, jajaja, lo sabía!!! Y que bueno que estás viendo las temporadas por tele, mi colección de dvs son mis tesoros. Gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga.

P.D. Buen viaje a Australia y Japón, ahhh le dije a Darien que llevará su espada por si mi Hitler se pone roñoso, jajajaja. Muchos besos y abrazos.

_**Kokoro No Tsuki**___ Holitas mi linda escritora Lamsi-chan:

Tú mente no afectar dejarse por Ranma ver…mi acento ser consecuencia de ver tanto Star Wars, jajajaja.

Ohh mi linda Lamsi, es que de verdad me matas con tus monitos, jajaja, pero no me refería a monitos, sino a monitos lindos de caricatura, pero de todos modos, estás bien mona!!! Jajaja (o sea, bien linda!!!).

¿Dejarte entrar a la historia?...ehhh…(Celia confeccionando tu traje del Rey Arturo), jajajaja.

Yo igual te extraño, pero casi diario me conecto, bueno, excepto esta semana, es que ando de gira turística (Celia presentado una conferencia, jeje). Estoy en la ciudad de México presentando un trabajo y por eso toda esta semana no podré conectarme hasta la otra, mientras tanto…no te me pierdas!!!! Jeje.

Alucina preciosa!!! prefiero que la tesis se atrasé a quedarme sin mi Darien un segundo, jajaja, además ese hombre si que aporta buenas ideas (Celia lanzándose a la camita y jugando bajo las sábanas con el hombre sexy).

Ahhh y dile a ese Hitler peruano que yaaaaa (Celia con su traje de gatúbela a punto de castigarlo).

Y que más puedo decirte que estoy muy, pero muy feliz por ti, es por eso que te escribí un mail el mismo día que recibí tu review, me dio mucha alegría por tu libro (Celia con sus manitos pegadas al aparador para comprarlo!!!).

Mi preciosa Laura, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y por hacerme reír tanto, jejeje. Gracias por tus bendiciones y puedo asegurarte que tú estás en las mías. Besos y muchos abrazos…Celia de Chiba (insisto, se ve precioso ese apellido junto a mi nombre!!!)

P.D. Aún me duele el zape, ehhh, jajaja, prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Darien.

_**BruhE**___ Hola de nuevo amiga!! es bueno verte de nuevo. No te apures, yo sé que los estudios son primero, dímelo a mí, jajaja. Que bueno que genero esos cambios de tristeza a felicidad con mi fic, pero te prometo mucho amor por delante. Me imaginé que muchas se iban a quedar con las ganas del beso, pero habrá más que eso adelante, jeje. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Cuídate mucho y a disfrutar las vacaciones!!!

_**reicy kou,**_ Claro que siempre te contestaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer, adoro hacer nuevas amigas. Y estoy muy feliz de ser una ídola, jajaja. Con respecto si ya falta poco para el final, ehhhh, digamos que aún no, hay mucho que dar todavía, jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos.

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ Holitas preciosa, por mí, moléstame diario!!!! Jajaja, adoro que me molestes, jejeje. Sabes que pensé cuando leí la parte que escribí del "casi beso", que muchas de ustedes iban a matar al zombie personalmente, jajaja, o al menos agarrar al monitor con furia, jajajaja. Y es bueno que cuides mucho de nuestro Darien, te lo encargo mucho, jejeje, por que luego me toca a mí, jaja.

Y tienes mucha razón, lo bueno viene en camino, ya terminé con las transformaciones!! Jeje. Está bien, ya no preguntaré que pensabas, jajaja, si no estarás más roja. Y amiga, cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review y nos vemos el próximo MC. Besos y abrazos.

_**jaz021**___ Al fin, ufff, llegué al review de mi senadora, jejeje. Veamos, primero, jejeje, ya sé que tengo muchas fans y una sola senadora, pero todas son substanciales!!!! Jejejeje, ay dios, como las quiero a todas!!!!

Amiga, ya estás agregada al mi msn, pronto te estaré molestando, jejeje. Y ya me di una vuelta por tu espacio. Cuídate mucho, recuerda que quiero ver tu actualización pronto!!! y nos vemos el próximo MC. Muchos besos.

_**Sesrena,**_ Hola Michelle, que buena onda!!!, eres de Venezuela, mucho gusto amiga!!! Que bueno que te encanten mis fics, todo lo que escribo es gracias al apoyo de personas como tú. Y te prometo darte mucho amor en este fic. Espero verte por aquí pronto. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos desde Mexicolandia!!!

_**EmmaRiddle**___ Que bueno que te caiga bien Serena de mala pero buena (Celia con cara de what? jajaja). Y hasta yo me maravillo de Darien como el sexy Rey Endymión, jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo amiga. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**Maritza,**_ Yo igual quería poner un beso, pero preferí mejor darle sabor al asunto, jeje, como paso al final de este capítulo, jejeje. Habrá más que un beso, lo prometo, jeje. ¿Verdad qué Darien es increíblemente sexy como Endymión?, un Rey así si quiero en mi cama, jajajaja, ya empecé a delirar de nuevo, jeje. Besos y nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Paulina,**_ Hola Pau, gracias por preguntar como estoy, estoy muy bien, aquí estudiando y escribiendo para ustedes, jeje, cómo estás tú? Disfrutando vacaciones ya? Veo que dejé a muchas emocionadas con el beso, y creo que más emocionadas las dejé con este capítulo, pero ya se acerca lo bueno, jeje. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por apoyarme en estos 400 reviews. Nos vemos el próximo MC, besos.

**M****i niña consentida,** Hola Suyi, há você borboleta do inverno que conta aqui os dias para o 6 de agosto (exatamente 26 dias). Eu espero que já você seja pouco mais cabo. Eu sei que no capítulo precedente eu não pus muitos flashbacks, porque que a razão pôs algum neste capítulo, embora eu deva admitir que gostado último, de modo que seja? jajajaja. Eu gostei muito dos assuntos clássicos de sua revisão, já eu tenho mesmo as canções, a letra é preciosa e nem esse à palavra da música do Ruby.

Aquí hay algo para ti:

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
__  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

Um é canção contígua de Jesse Mccartney, para uma menina bonita. Você espera gostou da última cena deste capítulo. Agora eu faço exame da licença, mim devo continuar demonstrando ao mundo que eu sou um gênio! (conselho que eu sigo de determinado personita). Extrañándote dos territórios chuvosos do CD. de México. Um beijo por cada pisca da energia escura no universo (nota: o universo é composto de 28 por cento da matéria escura (obscuridade, porque nós não o vemos), 3 por cento dos partícula-átomos que ou nós saber e 70 por cento de energia, jejeje, ou mim escuro sabem, eu ando do ñoña, mas agora se, nem as estrelas forem comparadas com essa quantidade bonita).

Eu te amo y te extraño mi cielo.

P.D. Te dije que hasta otro idioma iba a aprender, jajaja, ¿qué más quieres? Español, portugués e inglés, jajaja, aunque no sigo sin entender el segundo idioma, jajaja, pero me esforcé para escribirte esto, espero esté bien escrito, jajaja. Te apuesto a que voy a leer tu mente…_contestar a Celia en portugués_… nooooo, jejeje, luego no entiendo, jajaja. Cuídate amor y te extraño cada microsegundo.

_**Beatriz Ventura**___ Hey amiga, le atiné al pronóstico, ya me nombraré Celia-nostradamus, jajajaja. Velo por este lado, hay uñas postizas bien bonitas, jajaja. Y al igual que otras lectoras, creo que las dejé bien picadas con el intento de beso del capítulo pasado, jajaja, y en este me van a colgar por el inocente beso, jejeje. Actualizaré pronto, nada más que transcurran los 7 días más rápidos, jaja. Nos vemos la próxima semana y gracias por seguirme la pista. Cheers.

_**Serychiba,**_ Impresionante!!! Hasta lloró de felicidad, alguien se dio cuenta que investigo mucho, jejejeje. Si amiga, normalmente agarro los fines para repasar un poco mis tesoros (mi colección de dvs de Sailor Moon!!!, los 201 capítulos, si, si 201, 1 capítulo no salió al aire y es un especial de Haruka y Michiru). Y te prometo mucho, pero mucho romance, esa reconciliación será memorable, lo juro, al igual que la pelea final. Tomaré muy en cuenta tus sugerencias, en especial lo del embarazo de Rini, y por que no de Joshi, jejeje. Gracias por el review, nos vemos el próximo miércoles!!!

_**Bunny,**_ Hola!!! No te me mueras, te quiero vivita para el próximo miércoles!! Jejeje. Cheers.

_**satorichiva**___ Te prometo que Darien le pateará el trasero al Caos y a Arthur de pasadita, jajajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando este fic y ya no te me pierdas más, jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana. Cheers.

_**Lian Potter**___ Hola preciosa!! gracias por los saludos, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal las vacaciones? Tu review me hizo reír mucho imaginándome las diversas formas en vengarse de Arthur, jajaja, en especial la del coliseo, jajajaja. Te aseguró que estabas zamarreando tu monitor cuando leíste esa parte, jajajaja. Pero bueno, he en esta capítulo un poquito de miel, ya ves que Darien es todo un caballero sexy, jeje.  
Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ni aunque me borraran la memoria, ni con amnesia, podría evitar enamorarme locamente de Darien con sólo verlo a primera vista, jajaja. Y he aquí la respuesta a tú pregunta…el chapter 28!!! Jajaja.

Y amiguita, la dieta se acabó!!! Jajaja, prepárate para la miel del milenio!!!! Jajaja.

Si tan sólo la sub. 20 ganará cada miércoles, jeje, así recibiría reviews enormes tuyos, jajaja. Pero hay otra cosa que festejar…Chichen Itzá ya es maravilla!!!!! Jejeje, yo bien orgullosa de mis tierras mayas.

Gracias por tus felicitaciones y todo lo contrario, gracias a ti por tu apoyo y tus lindos reviews durante estos 25 capítulos. Nos vemos la próxima semana!!

_**Fabiola Moon,**_ Bienvenida a esta tú sección. Que bueno que te encante mi fic, prometo no defraudarte con los capítulos posteriores. Y gracias por dejarme tus lindos reviews en mis anteriores capítulos. Espero que nos veamos cada miércoles por aquí, para disfrutar más de nuestro Darien sexy!!! Jejeje. Welcome my new friend.

_**Cositas,**_ Hola de nuevo amiguita, sabes que me imagino cuando me dices "que kawaii"? un lindo monito bailando el hulalula en Hawai, jajaja, nada que ver!!! Jajaja. Que bueno que te encantó el capítulo pasado, qué tal este? Lo has leído varias veces? Jejeje.

Y amiga, mejor yo me encargo de consolar a Darien, incluso lo estoy haciendo ahorita, jeje.

Y ya van 400!! Vamos por esos 500!!! Esa es mi nueva meta, y de paso, más de 500!!! A pero que ambiosa, jejeje. Besos y abrazos.


	24. Chapter 26: Amargos Recuerdos

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

**Capitulo 26. Amargos recuerdos. Primera Parte**

Ya sólo faltaban unos días para el gran evento del milenio. El príncipe de la Tierra se uniría en matrimonio con la princesa de la Luna. Este era uno de los eventos más esperados en los dos reinos. La gente festejaba sin parar, los reyes llevaban a cabo los preparativos para la gran boda. Mientras tanto, una hermosa pareja compartía sus votos de amor…

**Endymión:** ¿por eso estás así? –tocándole la mejilla-

**Serenity:** no puedo evitarlo Endy, es mi mejor amigo –posando su mirada en el hermoso lago lunar-

**Endymión:** sé lo que Arthur significa para ti, pero debes comprender que tiene que ayudar a su hermana

**Serenity:** lo sé, pero es que me siento tan triste por su partida, pensé que estaría en nuestra boda

**Endymión:** yo también, por eso le pedí que fuera el padrino

**Serenity:** ¿en serio Endy? –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

**Endymión:** por supuesto Sere, pero con está situación creo que no podrá regresar a tiempo

**Serenity:** ¿eres un amor lo sabías?

**Endymión:** si, ya me lo habían dicho, jeje

**Serenity:** ¿te lo habían dicho¿a qué te refieres con eso? –levantándose rápidamente-

**Endymión:** no es lo que crees Serenity -tartamudeando-

**Serenity:** debo irme –dándose la vuelta-

**Endymión:** vamos Sere, no te enojes –tomándola del brazo-

**Serenity:** no me enojo –mirando hacia otro lado-

**Endymión:** me encantas así –hablándole al oído-

**Serenity:** me imagino que lo mismo le dijiste a la persona que te dijo que eras un amor –con voz de indignada-

**Endymión:** no creo

**Serenity:** debo irme en serio Endymión

**Endymión:** tú no vas a ninguna parte –abrazándola fuertemente-

**Serenity:** ya Endy, suéltame, jejeje

**Endymión:** jamás –dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla-

**Serenity:** Endy me vas a tirar, jejeje

En eso, entre tantos pequeños besos, Serenity se tropezó y en un descuido Endymión cayó sobre ella en el pasto…

**Serenity:** te dije que me ibas a tirar, jejeje

**Endymión:** pero ¿a poco no estás cómoda? jejeje

**Serenity:** no tiene remedio príncipe –sonriéndole tiernamente-

**Endymión: **tú me obligaste mi princesa celosita –besando la punta de la nariz de ella-

**Serenity:** ¿celosa¿yo¡¡claro que no!! -sonrojada-

**Endymión:** si me hubieras dejado terminar, te hubiera dicho que la única mujer que me ha dicho que soy un amor es mi mamá

**Serenity:** ah –toda sonrojada-

**Endymión:** te amo Serenity

**Serenity:** y yo a ti Endymión

Una vez soñé que en algún lugar  
Yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar

Y también soñé que si he de triunfar  
Mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar

Poco a poco sus labios iban satisfaciendo sus deseos, los cuales poco a poco navegaban en un mar de dulces y tiernos besos. Cada uno exploraba sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones maravillosas y cálidas. No podían detenerse, después de cada beso tomaban brevemente un descanso y continúan con las muestras de cariño. Estaban a punto de cruzar aquella línea que separaba el amor de la completa pasión…

Un día llegaré no importa la distancia  
El rumbo encontraré y tendré valor  
Paso a paso iré y persistiré  
A cualquier distancia  
Yo el amor alcanzaré

**Endymión: **Sere…espera, espera –separándose un poco de ella-

**Serenity:** Endy…-un poco agitada después de lo ocurrido-

**Endymión:** no podemos…no aquí…no ahora

**Serenity:** pero…-interrumpida por un dedo de él sobre sus labios-

**Endymión:** quiero que nuestra primera vez sea tal y como la soñaste –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serenity:** mi primera vez, tal y como siempre la soñé, es contigo

**Endymión:** puedo esperar unos días más, jeje

**Serenity:** qué romántico amor jejeje

**Endymión:** te digo un secreto –acercándose al oído de ella- quisiera hacerte el amor en este mismo instante –besando tiernamente su oreja-

**Serenity:** yo igual lo deseo tanto Endy¡¡ya me quiero casar!!, jejeje

**Endymión:** serás una novia hermosísima –jugando con el cabello de ella-

**Serenity:** y tú un novio guapísimo

**Endymión:** debemos volver al baile amor, ya tardamos mucho aquí afuera

**Serenity:** tienes razón, no quiero que mi mamá sea abuela antes de tiempo

**Endymión:** no me tientes amor, jajaja

De repente dos gatos llegan corriendo………………………….

**Luna:** ¡¡princesa¡¡príncipe!!

**Serenity:** Luna¿qué pasa? –mientras le tomaba la mano a Endymión-

**Artemis** están…están atacando el palacio -agitado-

**Endymión:** ¿cómo¿quién?

**Luna:** una terrestre, se dice llamar Beryl –dijo agitada- y la Reina Serenity está peleando

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡ohh nooo¡¡mamá!! –y salió corriendo en dirección al palacio-

**Endymión:** ¡¡¡¡Serenity!!!! –corriendo tras ella-

Mientras en uno de los rincones de la Vía Láctea…………………………..

**Arthur:** hermana…-arrodillado y con unas lágrimas en su rostro- ¿por qué¿por qué tú?...¡¡¡Galaxia!!!

**S. Saturn:** ¿príncipe Arthur?

**Arthur:** Saturn…mi hermana

**S. Saturn:** lo sé –agachando la cabeza –

**Arthur:** la he perdido, y ¡¡¡¡¡todo por culpa del Caos!!!!! –gritando con furia y lágrimas en sus ojos-

**S. Saturn:** lo hizo por el bien de todo el universo y por tú bien príncipe

**Arthur:** jamás podré perdonarme esto…la abandoné…dejé que peleara sola

**S. Saturn:** usted jamás la abandonó, es por eso que ella dio su vida a cambio de verle feliz en este mundo –tomándolo del hombro-

En eso dos sailors llegan a la superficie del lugar………………….

**S. Neptuno:** Saturn, príncipe –dijo agitada-

**Arthur:** Neptuno...¿qué sucede?

**S. Neptuno:** la luna...

**S. Uranus:** tenemos problemas –dijo rápidamente-

**S. Saturn:** ¿cómo qué problemas?

**S. Neptuno:** están atacando el reino lunar

**S. Saturn:** ¡¡¡¿cómo?!!!

**S. Uranus:** hay un poder enorme que está atacando el palacio real, alguien llamada Beryl está destruyendo todo

**Arthur:** Serenity…debo ir –corriendo velozmente-

**S. Saturn:** espere príncipe¡¡¡¡no podrá solo!!!!

Mientras tanto, en la luna...

**Beryl:** se acabó Reina Serenity –parada frente a la Reina-

**Reina Serenity: **¡¡¡jamás me daré por vencida!!! –utilizando el cristal de plata-

**Beryl:** ¡¡¡no me vencerá con esos poderes tan débiles!!! –lanzando un poder-

De repente una rosa roja se interpone en el ataque……………………

**Beryl:** no puede ser…Endymión

**Endymión:** detente Beryl –sacando su espada-

**Beryl:** Endymión…amor –mirándolo fijamente-

**Serenity:** ¡¡Endymión!!

**Beryl:** tú…-mirando a Serenity con odio-

**Serenity:** ¡¡mamá!! –corriendo hacia la Reina-

**Reina Serenity:** hija…-levantándose con dificultad-

**Serenity:** las chicas…¿dónde están las chicas mamá? –hablando desesperadamente-

**Reina Serenity:** ellas están…-desviando la mirada-

**Beryl:** ¡¡¡muertas!!! al igual que los Reyes de la Tierra jajajaja –riendo malvadamente-

**Serenity:** ¿qué?...Mars…Mercury…Júpiter…Venus… –llorando amargamente-

**Endymión:** mis padres…Serenity…-acercándose a ella-

**Beryl:** ¡¡¡ni te atrevas!!! –lanzando un poder a Endymión- no permitiré que te acerques a ella en mi presencia

**Endymión:** arreglemos esto de una vez Beryl –levantando su espada-

**Beryl:** entonces vayamos afuera –volando fuera del palacio-

**Serenity:** Endy…¡¡¡no lo hagas!!!

Más allá de toda gloria  
Del orgullo y el valor  
El poder de un héroe  
Está en su corazón

Lejos de ahí…………………………

**S. Uranus:** ¡¡¡son muchos!!! –peleando contra algunos guerreros-

**S. Neptuno:** no podremos…-lanzando poderes contra los enemigos-

**Arthur:** ¡¡¡debo llegar a la luna!!! –peleando con su espada-

**S. Saturn:** príncipe…debe huir –defendiéndose con su báculo-

**Arthur:** Saturn…no puedo dejarlas aquí

**S. Saturn:** los príncipes lo necesitan

**S. Uranus:** ¡¡¡vaya rápido a la luna!!! nosotras nos encargaremos

**Arthur:** pero…

**S. Neptuno:** ¡¡¡debe irse príncipe!!!

**Arthur:** está bien…_Serenity…Endymión…¡¡¡por favor resistan!!!_ –alejándose velozmente-

**S. Saturn:** ten mucho cuidado…Arthur

De regreso a la luna……………………………

**Serenity:** no vayas Endy…por favor -abrazándolo-

**Endymión:** debo ir, no puedo permitir que lastime más gente –colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Serenity-

**Serenity:** no quiero que mueras –dijo llorando-

**Endymión:** no moriré, además tenemos que casarnos y formar una hermosa familia con dos hijos preciosos mi amor –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serenity:** dos?...

**Endymión:** si, dos –afirmando felizmente con la cabeza-

**Serenity:** Endy…-susurrando-

**Endymión:** lo único especial en mí, eres tú Sere…volveré a tu lado, en está vida o en la que sigue

**Serenity:** te amo tanto

**Endymión:** y yo a ti –besándola tiernamente para después alejarse de ella corriendo a enfrentarse a su destino-

Una vez te vi  
Era todo irreal y aunque fuese un sueño  
Te sentía junto a mi

Sé que estás ahí que te encontraré  
Aunque tarde una vida  
Yo jamás renunciaré

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡¡¡Endymión!!!!! –corriendo tras él-

**Reina Serenity:** ¡¡¡¡Serenity!!!! –cayendo de nuevo al suelo-

**Luna:** Reina Serenity…

En las afueras del palacio………………………………….

**Endymión:** estoy listo Beryl –apuntándola con su espada-

**Beryl:** esto no hubiera pasado si tan sólo te hubieras casado conmigo

**Endymión:** jamás lo hubiera hecho¡¡¡yo amo a Serenity!!!

**Beryl:** si no eres mío…¡¡¡¡no serás de nadie!!!! –lanzando un poder hacia el príncipe y destruyendo el balcón donde estaba parado-

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡Endymión!!! –corriendo velozmente y saltando hacia él-

**Endymión:** ¡¡¡Serenity!!! –tratando de tomarle la mano-

**Beryl:** ¡¡¡mueran!!!

Un día llegaré no importa la distancia  
Junto a ti estaré con tú resplandor  
Paso a paso iré y persistiré  
A cualquier distancia  
Yo tú vida y tú amor tendré

Todo se oscureció. Dos estrellas eternas habían cerrado sus ojos. El príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna habían muerto…...

**Reina Serenity:** ¡¡¡¡Serenity!!!! –mirando como los dos cuerpos yacían sin vida por los aires-

**Luna:** no puede ser –llorando amargamente-

**Artemis:** princesa…príncipe

Lejos de ahí……………………………………

**S. Uranus:** la princesa…-mirando en dirección a la luna-

**S. Neptuno:** ha muerto…-bajando la cabeza-

**S. Saturn:** no puede ser, no los príncipes, no…-con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

**S. Neptuno:** ¡¡¡¡cuidado Uranus!!!! –atravesándose entre un enemigo y S. Uranus-

**S. Uranus:** ¡¡¡nooo¡¡¡Neptuno!!! –gritando mientras Neptuno caía en sus brazos-

**S. Saturn:** ¡¡¡Neptuno!!!

**S. Uranus:** no te mueras Neptuno, sin ti…¡¡no podré seguir!!

**S. Neptuno:** debes…seguir…Uranus –muriendo en sus brazos-

**S. Uranus:** ¡¡¡Neptuno¡¡¡me las pagarán!!! –atacando con furia a los guerreros-

**S. Saturn:** Uranus¡¡¡no!!!

**S. Uranus:** rayos…-cayendo al suelo-

**S. Saturn:** ¡¡¡Uranus!!!

**S. Uranus:** debes…ir…a la luna –cerrando sus ojos-

**S. Saturn:** ¡¡¡Uranus!!! No me queda de otra…ahora conocerán el verdadero poder de la sailor de la destrucción –levantando su báculo y generando un poder enorme destruyendo a todos los guerreros- Arthur… -cayendo de rodillas-

Y en la luna…………………………….

**Reina Serenity:** mi hija… -llorando amargamente-

**Luna:** princesa…

**Artemis:** príncipe…

**Reina Serenity:** no me importa…-dijo en un susurro y sacando el cristal de plata-

**Luna:** Reina Serenity…no lo haga

**Artemis:** es muy peligroso

**Reina Serenity:** mi hija está muerta…no dejaré que Beryl viva –concentrando su poder y lanzándolo hacia Beryl-

**Beryl:** ¡¡¡no!!! –desapareciendo en mil pedazos-

Cerca del palacio…………………………..

**Arthur:** _no puedo sentirla…Endymión protégela…_¡¡¡¡resiste princesa Serenity!!!! –corriendo a toda prisa-

De regreso al campo de batalla…………………

**Luna:** Reina Serenity…-llorando amargamente-

**Reina Serenity:** aún el mal no se ha acabado –cerrando lentamente sus ojos-

**Artemis:** Reina Serenity…

**Reina Serenity:** en otro lugar…en otra vida…ellos vivirán y serán felices…protéjanlos mis fieles amigos –destellando por última vez el cristal de plata y desapareciendo los cuerpos de los guerreros del sistema solar-

Los cuerpos de los príncipes se elevaban por el cielo lunar al igual que las guerreras del sistema solar. El caos se había detenido momentáneamente, sólo por ahora…y por unos siglos más. En ese momento el príncipe de la Vía Láctea llegaba a las afueras del palacio…………………

**Arthur:** ¡¡¡Serenity!!!...¡¡¡Endymión!!! –buscándolos desesperadamente por todas partes-

**¿?:** ellos han muerto

**Arthur:** ¿qué?

**¿?:** he dicho que han muerto

**Arthur:** no puede ser…Serenity…Endymión, no pude ayudarlos, no pude –cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

**¿?:** tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a recuperarlos

**Arthur:** ¿quién eres?

**¿?:** soy la única esperanza que tienes para tenerlos de vuelta

**Arthur:** ¡¡¿quién demonios eres?!! –gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**¿?: **yo soy…el Caos –saliendo de las sombras-

**Continuará………………………………**

Canción:

1. _No importa la distancia_. Ricky Martin

Y como en cada MC, en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

¡Hola a todos!, después de una larga y pesada semana¿por qué?, es que anduve de ñoña en una Escuela Avanzada de Física en la lluviosa ciudad de México, jeje. Aún así no los decepcioné el capítulo pasado ¿verdad? Jeje. Pero tuve tiempo de preparar estos dos capítulos que he titulado "Amargos recuerdos: primera y segunda parte" los cuales serán substanciales ya que ahora se sabrá la verdad y los por qué de este fic. Esta primera parte viene siendo la continuación del Capítulo 8 (que salto grande ¿verdad?). Espero los disfruten, ahora sus respuestas…

_**Starligt**_ Primero una disculpa por no contestar el chapter pasado, es que actualicé en un sistema Mac y todo el código estaba desordenado, pero aquí andamos de nuevo, jeje. Ya no lastimaré más a Darien, además todo ese dolor tendrá una tierna recompensa, jeje. Gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic y nos vemos en el próximo MC.

_**Angelical Heart,**_ Hola Marianita, perdona por no contestarte en el anterior chapter, es que ese sistema Mac me desordenó mi actualización y no pude agregar tu contestación, pero aquí estoy agradeciéndote tu apoyo en este tu fic. Claro que conozco a Camila, que bueno que fuiste al concierto, había escuchado esa canción pero no me había dado cuenta de la hermosa letra, jeje, bien despistada ando, jeje. Y claro que tendrás más miel!!! Gracias por la bendiciones, mis mejores deseos y nos vemos la próxima semanita.

_**fabiolaMoon**_ hey tú…si tú…la chica que me ha hecho feliz como una lombriz en toda la semana, jejeje. Definitivamente eres mi lectora fiel, he recibido mails con tus lindos reviews, muchas gracias amiga!!!!! me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis fics, es por eso que te agradezco por dejarme tus opiniones en mis pasados fics. Te prometo más emociones en el siguiente capítulo, y más romance en los próximos, jejeje. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana.

P.D. Adivina qué? sí actualizo cada semana (los miércoles para ser exacta), jajajaja, es mucho pero vale la pena.

_**Pinkymex**_ Gracias por haberlo seguido la pista a este fic, y es que se pierde de vista con tantas actualizaciones, jejeje. Pero bueno, me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Y te aseguro que muchas quieren un Mamo así, jajaja. Cheers.

_**Conchis,**_ Hola preciosa, tienes razón, que le vamos a hacer con ese Arthur tan entrometido, jejeje…Oferta…¿quién quiere un príncipe Arthur? jajaja. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos la próxima week. Cheers.

_**Maritza,**_ Casi casi tenemos a Serena de regreso, jejeje, mientras tantos pondré más emoción a la historia. Y con todas las sailors ya lista ahora empieza lo bueno. ¿Cómo estuvo Darien eh? Jeje. Nos vemos en el próximo MC amiguita.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Amiga, después de tanto estudiar, creo que hay manera de clonar a Darien, jajajajaja, que buena idea tuviste, pero la verdad, yo me quedo con el original, jajaja. Igual me dio mucha pena por la cajita musical, pero es parte de la intriga del fic, la emoción nos mata no? Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos el próximo MC. Saludos.

_**reicy kou,**_ Hola linda, me encanta tenerte emocionada con este fic, se pondrá bueno en el próximo, jeje. Te mando muchos besos y nos vemos la próxima semanita.

_**satorichiva**_ No son geniales las vacaciones? Buaaa como las extraño, jeje, y no hay nada mejor que leer actualizaciones, por eso dejo los libros un rato, jajaja. Y esto se pondrá bueno, tus sospecha serán ciertas, pero todo esto de poquito en poquito, en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo MC.

_**jaz021**_ Hola senadora, cómo que me olvide del miércoles? Veamos, pros: el miércoles está a mitad de semana lo cual alegra el resto, jeje, ya tiene nombre fijo "MC", acompañado de los 2 X 1 del cine. Contras: tienen que esperar 7 días para saber más de este fic, yo tengo que esperar 8 días para ver sus reviews. Por lo tanto seguimos los miércoles!!! Jajaja. Más emociones en el próximo. Cheers.

_**Itzel,**_ Mi fiel lectora, primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por ayudarme a tratar de llegar a esos 500. Que bueno que te llamó la atención este fic, y a parte de esos 500 mi otra meta es convencerte para que seas mi admiradora, jejeje. Espero verte cada miércoles por aquí, será todo un honor. Muchos saludos!!

_**Michelle,**_ Hola preciosa, gracias por tu mail, es bueno saber que estés al pendiente de este fic, y no hay nada mejor que el email para saber tu opinión. Nos vemos con más emociones la próxima semana. Cheers I love you Mamoru.

_**Isabel,**_ Gracias por tu review, se pondrá mejor en el próximo. Nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Kira Moon,**_ Amiga, espero no tenerte con peluca con tanto jalón de cabello, jajaja. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien y que mejor que los miércoles para estar mejor. Ya falta poquito para el derrame masivo de miel, jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana, cuídate mucho. Kisses.

_**NeoRienasailormoon,**_ Hello there, jeje, que bueno que ya tienes todo el batallón listo para acabar con el sexy Arthur, jajaja. Que bueno que la cena estuvo de lujo!! Aunque yo que tú le digo a nuestro amorcito que te preparé una de esas cenas que me hace a mí, uhhhh, no hay nada más sexy que Darien en delantal y después de una rica cena en casa a bajarla con…ehhh, ya me sonrojé, jajaja. Y claro que falta la miel, pero ya se acerca el derrame masivo, jajaja. Besitos.

_**Kaoru H,**_ Viva!!!! Que alegría me dió leer tus palabras "un miércoles sin leer Sailor Moon Dreams no seria miércoles" gracias!!! Y amiga compartimos dos dolores: la ruptura de la cajita musical y nuestras vacaciones hasta diciembre, buaaaa. ¿Compartir? Jajajaja, habrá que preguntarle al sexy Darien. Ahh, creo que no dejé claro la otra vez, fueron dos horas porque tuve que decirle que tenía que terminar de escribirte, jejeje, pero después regresamos a lo que estábamos haciendo, no durante dos horas sino durante dos días!!! Amiguita de estado, espero con ansia tu segundo capítulo y claro que me encantaría tener la versión en español de la canción. Cuídate mucho!!

_**Paulina,**_ Hola Pau, qué crees? Le atinaste, jejeje, ya me estás adivinando la mente, y así es, el hecho que el espejo este reconstruido es por los recuerdos de Serenity, pero pronto lo pondré explícitamente. Pues, en cuestión de vacaciones, de aquí hasta diciembre, buaaa, es lo malo de la maestría, demasiado estrés, pero que mejor relax que contestar sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo MC. Bye.

_**Bunny CK**_ Hola preciosa, jejeje, en cuanto a los oneshots, buaaa, lloró de felicidad por saber de alguien que los extraña, jeje. Te prometo escribir uno, sólo dame un tiempecito para pensar un trama bueno, jeje. Y fíjate que he estado pensando en uno pero no encuentro como terminarlo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos la próxima week. Cheers.

_**BruhE**_ ¿cumple? Ahhh, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Más vale tarde que nunca, no?, jeje, y por eso te daré un regalito, esta semana le escribiré a mi coautora del fic "Boda, votos y despedida de solteros" para subir otro capítulo. Gracias por tu review y un abrazote.

_**Serychiba, **_Y amiga, al igual que tú, jejeje, tengo las películas, excepto de la Amy, como que no me interesa, jeje, hace poco fui a una convención de anime y casi me muero, me muero!!! Estaba como loca entre todas las tiendas!!! Ahhh que no me compré jajaja, tengo una hermosa taza de todos los personajes de Sailor Moon, jeje. Gracias por tu atención, y espero verte la próxima semanita. Cheers.

_**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**_, Hola Liho, que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir (Celia sonrojada, jeje). Te prometo más emociones en el próximo chapter. Saluditos.

_**Ydiel,**_ Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a tú hermoso coranzocito de mamocha. Se acerca la miel. Cuídate mucho y kisses.

_**Jannet,**_ No te preocupes linda, me encanta que seas mi fan, jejeje, estoy muy feliz por ello, prometo no decepcionarte. A mí también me encantaría que todos los días fueran MC, pero eso me volvería loca, jajajaja. Kisses.

_**Cositas,**_ Jajajaja, sabes algo? Estoy segura que le darás el remedio preciso a Darien para su tristeza, jajaja, después de leer lo que le vas a hacer sólo te recomiendo algo, mucho chocolate encima!!!!!!! Nos vemos el próximo MC. Cheers.

_**Angie Bloom**_ Creo que el chapter anterior te llegó al coranzocito, jejeje, y a Serenita ya se le está ablandando el coranzocito de melao, lo que hace el amor de nuestro Darien!!!

Amiga te comprendo, la transición de la prepa a la uni es un paso gigantesco, es normal andar nostálgica, yo pase por lo mismo, pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar, la vida durante la uni es la mejor etapa de la vida, a disfrutarla se ha dicho!!! Muchas felicidades por otro logro académico!!! Y ya sé que no querías muchos detalles pero debía de informarte el por qué del cansancio de nuestro Darien, jejeje, ojalá se hayan divertido en tu fiesta, me imagino a Darien con tuxedo (ya estoy tirando baba, jajaja).

Le das un beso de mi parte a Darien, pero no abuses!!! Jajajaja. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos.

_**varnett**_ qué puedo decir? Gracias por seguirme la pista desde el chapter 15, eso me emociona mucho!! Espero no decepcionarte y le echaré muchas ganas a este fic!! Nos vemos en el próximo MC que esto se pondrá bueno. Cheers.

_**Kiara n.n,**_ Oh my god, tú review es único, jeje, jamás me habían dicho eso antes (Celia muy contenta, jeje), me encanta saber que al leer mi historia es como si la vieras en vivo a color y en directo, jaja. También me encanta tu determinación por leerla hasta las 4:39 am, jaja, es mucho mejor que estar estudiando para un examen, jaja. Y claro que actualizaré pronto, cada miércoles para ser exacta. Así que estamos en contacto y cuídate mucho. Gracias por escribirme.

_**Usako Suyi**_ Y como siempre…memorable tus reviews, y que mejor que tus canciones que combinan con el chapter de este MC. Sólo puedo decirte que el capítulo que me llevó a escribir este fic está listo, será el capítulo 28, derrame total de miel, lo que tanto te prometí.

Cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañanita, espero, jejeje. Besos y abrazos.

**_Erika Chiba,_** Hola Erika, disculpas aceptadas!! No te preocupes, lo bueno es que sigues al pendiente de mi fic, jejeje. Y bien dicen, los últimos siempre serán los primeros. Trataré de no ser tan mala con nuestro Darien, al contrario, lo haré muy feliz en el chapter 28, jejeje. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Kisses.


	25. Chapter 27: Amargos Recuerdos 2

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

**Capitulo 27. Amargos recuerdos. Segunda Parte**

El Milenio de Plata había acabado. Los guerreros de la luna habían desaparecido con la esperanza de vivir en otro mundo…en otro momento. Mientras tanto un ser poderoso se encontraba cara a cara con el príncipe de la Vía Láctea…………….

**Arthur:** ¿recuperarlos?

**Caos:** si, recuperarla…a ella

**Arthur:** Serenity…¿por qué debo creerte¡¡tú mataste a mi hermana!!

**Caos:** yo no la maté, ella se sacrificó¿para qué¡¡para nada!!, yo sigo más vivo que nunca, además, ella se sacrificó por una tonta causa

**Arthur:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Caos:** acaso ¿no sabes por qué tu hermana se suicidó?

**Arthur:** ¡¡dime!!

**Caos:** de acuerdo, se sacrificó por tú futuro, tú fuiste el culpable de su muerte

**Arthur:** ¡¡mentira!!

**Caos:** tú serás esencial para el futuro principito, darás origen a la época más gloriosa del reino de la Luna y de la Tierra, con tú poder crearás la glaciación más grande de la Vía Láctea y morirás

**Arthur:** no te creo

**Caos:** aunque, puedo evitar ese futuro y regresarte a tú amada princesa

**Arthur:** ¡¡¡yo no quiero nada de ti!!!

**Caos:** valdría la pena principito que lo pensarás dos veces antes de decir eso, acaso no quieres estar con ella una vez más…decirle cuanto la amas…cuanto la necesitas –acercándose lentamente a él-

**Arthur:** claro que quiero, pero…Endymión…es mi amigo

**Caos:** ¿un amigo te quita al amor de tú vida sin importar lo demás?

**Arthur:** él no me quitó a Serenity, ellos se amaban¡¡son mis amigos!! –viéndolo de frente-

**Caos:** recuerda príncipe Arthur…recuerda que esa amistad era mucho más

**Arthur:** no… -tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-

-----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

Llovía a cántaros en la hermosa Tierra, una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en el pasto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente………….

**Galaxia:** aquí estás –tomando del hombro a su hermanito quien se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol-

**Pequeño Arthur** hermana…

**Galaxia:** ¿a quién ves con tanto detenimiento? –mientras con la mirada buscaba la razón de la distracción de su hermanito-

**Pequeño Arthur:** pues… -mirando hacia la pequeña niña-

**Galaxia:** ahhh, ya veo

**Pequeño Arthur:** ¿la conoces?

**Galaxia:** no eres nada tonto Arthur, jejeje

**Pequeño Arthur:** ¿no tengo idea a qué te refieres? –alejando la mirada sonrojado-

**Galaxia:** ella es la princesa Serenity, la princesa de la luna

**Pequeño Arthur:** Serenity…

**Galaxia:** debemos irnos Arthur, he terminado mi trabajo con los Reyes de la Tierra

**Pequeño Arthur:** quiero ayudarla –mirando a su hermana-

**Galaxia:** está bien, pero no tardes –caminando lejos de ahí-

**Pequeño Arthur:** no hermana –dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a la pequeña princesa-

El pequeño Arthur se encontraba a unos pasos de la pequeña Serenity, de pronto se detuvo al observar que alguien más estaba de rodillas junto a la princesa…………..

**Pequeño Endymión:** ya no llores princesa

**Pequeña Serenity:** es que me duele mucho –mostrándole su pequeña mano con un raspón-

**Pequeño Endymión:** no es muy grande –tomándole la mano-

**Pequeña Serenity:** pero me duele –tratando de retener sus lágrimas-

En eso el pequeño Endymión se inclinó hacia Serenity dándole un pequeño beso en su herida…………….

**Pequeño Endymión:** ¿mejor? –viéndola tiernamente-

**Pequeña Serenity:** si –completamente sonrojada-

**Pequeño Endymión:** vamos –cargando a Serenity-

**Pequeña Serenity:** no tienes porque cargarme príncipe, sólo me lastimé la mano y yo puedo sola -sonrojada-

**Pequeño Endymión:** no quiero que te lastimes otra vez

**Pequeña Serenity:** gracias…Endy –agarrándose del cuello de él y recargando su cabeza en su hombro-

**Pequeño Endymión:** de nada…Sere

-----------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

**Caos:** vaya…que recuerdo tan tierno, lástima que no sea un recuerdo tierno para ti

**Arthur:** ¡¡¡cállate!!! –levantando la cabeza-

**Caos:** vamos principito¿no te hubiera gustado ser él en ese momento? tomarla entre tus brazos, decirle quién eres…

**Arthur:** no hay necesidad, ella sabe quien soy

**Caos:** pero ¿acaso ella supo que ya la conocías?, tuviste que esperar años para verla frente a frente

**Arthur:** no me importa, ella es mi amiga…

**Caos:** ¿amiga?...¿por una amiga darías tú propia vida¿a una amiga le dirías que la amas?

**Arthur:** …-mirándolo fijamente-

**Caos:** tú la amas príncipe Arthur, y ese príncipe de la tierra se atrevió a robarte su corazón…su amor

**Arthur:** te equivocas…¡¡Endymión es mi amigo!!

**Caos:** no seas tonto, él nunca fue tú amigo, sabía lo que sentías por ella y no le importó

-----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Joven Arthur:** ¿así que Serenity es tú novia?

**Joven Endymión:** si¡¡¿no es genial?!! –gritando de alegría-

**Joven Arthur:** vaya…

**Joven Endymión:** ¿qué tienes Arthur?

**Joven Arthur:** nada, jeje, y dime ¿cómo se lo pediste?

**Joven Endymión:** fue todo repentino, ella estaba en mi jardín y yo simplemente le dije que la amaba, y ella fue tan…

**Joven Arthur:** adorable…

**Joven Endymión:** sí, así es –mirándolo fijamente-

**Joven Arthur:** me alegro mucho por los dos, amigo

**Joven Endymión:** gracias, ahh debo irme, tengo que recolectar las mejores rosas para mi Serenity

**Joven Arthur:** ¿tú Serenity?

**Joven Endymión:** no suena hermoso, jeje –corriendo en dirección al jardín-

-----------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

**Caos:** ¿y ese es tú amigo?

**Arthur:** y ¿tú que sabes que es la amistad?

**Caos:** tienes mucha razón principito, pero yo si sé de la lealtad

**Arthur:** …-sin poder decir nada ante la afirmación del Caos-

**Caos:** te propongo algo

**Arthur:** ¿qué?

**Caos:** podrás verla una vez más si sólo me entregas tú espejo de los sueños

**Arthur:** ¿mi espejo de los sueños?

**Caos:** digamos que es algo invaluable para mí, pero no es muy importante para ti, además ¿no lo más especial es ella?

-----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Arthur:** yo quería pasar este día como el mejor de nuestras vidas, verás, tengo que irme, es ahora cuando debo cumplir mis verdaderas obligaciones como príncipe y como hermano

**Serenity:** pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos por eso ¿verdad? –entonces ella colocó una mano en la mejilla del príncipe-

**Arthur:** -levantando la mirada y tomando la mano de la princesa- Serenity, siempre serás para mi la persona más especial en este universo, sólo recuerda eso –y besando la mano de la princesa se despidió-

**Serenity:** Arthur…-con lágrimas en sus ojos azules-

-----------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

**Arthur:** hazlo –dijo en un susurro y cabizbajo-

**Caos:** ¿uhm?

**Arthur:** ¡¡toma mi espejo de los sueños!! –mirándolo furiosamente-

**Caos:** muy bien, adiós…príncipe de la Vía Láctea –lanzando un enorme poder directo al pecho de Arthur-

-----------------------------------Inicio de la visión---------------------------------------

**Darien:** ¡¡oye fíjate cabeza de chorlito¡¡¡ahhhhhh, sacaste 30!!!, con esas calificaciones podrías reprobar

**Serena:** ayyyyyyyy

**Darien:** será mejor que te pongas a estudiar

**Serena:** no te metas en lo que no te importa –sacándole la lengua al chico y dándose la media vuelta- pensando _pero que engreído_

**Darien:** que simpática –sonriendo y tomando sus lentes en sus manos-

Mi amor te espero tantos años  
lo supe cuando te vi  
Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños  
y estas aquí  
Mi amor te pensó tantas veces  
y ya te reconocí  
Mi amor te inventó desde siempre  
llegaste aquí

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo…¿Tuxedo Mask? –mirando sorprendida a Darien-

**Darien:** …-sin decir nada mientras sacaba una rosa de su saco y se transformaba-

**Sailor Moon:** no puede ser…

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Moon:** debes huir Tuxedo Mask, estás lastimado –acercándose a él-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon…has peleado valientemente, ahora es mi turno –mirándola tiernamente-

Y así será  
juntos por fin  
y así será  
para los dos  
y así será  
un gran amor  
y así será...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darien:** ¿Serena?…-mirando a Sailor Moon-

**Sailor Moon:** si Darien, soy yo, Serena cabeza de chorlito -llorando-

**Darien:** …-tratando de levantarse-

**Sailor Moon:** por favor Darien, recobra la memoria

**Darien:** ¿recobrar la memoria?

**Sailor Moon: **recuerda el milenio de plata, tú eras el príncipe Endymión…y recuerda que…soy la chica que daría hasta la vida por ti –tomando la mano de él-

Y así será  
será un gran amor hasta el final  
que nadie nunca podrá separar  
un gran amor  
y el corazón tanto esperó  
y así será

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serena:** Darien…esto es…

**Darien:** permíteme –inclinándose hacia ella y retirando el anillo de la cajita lo colocó en la mano izquierda de Serena-

Ella estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que decir, de cierta manera entendía que él le estaba proponiendo algo, pero en ese instante su mente parecía estar en blanco…

**Darien:** te amo Serena…te amo

**Serena:** Darien…-y lo abrazó- gracias…lo cuidaré mucho

He juntado tantos te amo  
en mi caja de secretos  
he guardado tantas risas  
y tantos besos  
En tus ojos vi los míos  
existías para mi  
no habrá otra no habrá nadie  
estás aquí

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rey Endymión:** ¿cómo pudiste Serena¿es qué acaso no soy tu esposo¿acaso no merezco…? –mirando hacia el suelo-

**Reina Serenity:** Darien…yo…perdóname –comenzando a llorar-

**Rey Endymión:** acaso no merezco saber que de nuevo me vas a hacer ¡¡¡el hombre más feliz del universo!!! –dándole una tierna sonrisa-

**Reina Serenity: **Darien…

**Rey Endymión:** mi Serena, mi princesa, mi Reina –acercándose a ella y dándole un beso entre cada palabra-

**Reina Serenity:** pensé que ibas a disgustarte con esto

**Rey Endymión:** ¿estás bromeando verdad? -abrazándola-

**Reina Serenity:** es que cómo tenemos mucho trabajo y además tenemos que ver por Rini, yo pensé…

**Rey Endymión:** ¿sabes amor? –acercándose a su oído- por mi podríamos tener 100 hijos más, jejeje

Y así será  
será un gran amor hasta el final  
que nadie nunca podrá separar  
un gran amor  
y el corazón tanto esperó  
y así será

-----------------------------------Fin de la visión------------------------------------

**Arthur:** ¿Serena?...¿Darien?...vivirán…-mirando al cielo y cayendo de rodillas-

**Caos:** ¿qué? –mirando extrañamente al príncipe mientras sostenía su espejo-

**Arthur:** ja, podrás haber acabado con ellos en este tiempo…pero ellos…vivirán…y te derrotarán –bajando la cabeza-

**Caos:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Arthur:** Serenity…Endymión…aménse por siempre…amigos míos…-desapareciendo-

Siglos más tarde…………………………………

**Caos:** Galaxia ha fallado…tonta

**Dark Prince:** ¿amo?

**Caos:** ah Dark Prince, creo que ya es hora de actuar

**Dark Prince:** pero aún nos encontramos lejos de ese planeta llamado Tierra

**Caos:** no te preocupes, es hora de apoderarnos del espejo sagrado

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué quiere que haga amo?

**Caos:** primero iremos al planeta de fuego por unos espejos especiales, con ellos viajaremos al futuro y nos apoderaremos de un guerrero que ayudará a librarnos de esos estorbos

**Dark Prince:** no puedo creer que Galaxia haya sido tan débil

**Caos:** tú te encargarás de ella pronto. Ya gasté demasiada energía en enviar a Beryl de regreso; a esos estúpidos extraterrestres que no hicieron nada; a la familia de Black Moon, tontos y débiles; el tonto del Faraón 40 que no hizo más que despertar a Sailor Saturn y convencer a Negerenia para que destruyera lo más querido para la princesa Serenity fue una pérdida de tiempo…ya es hora de hacer las cosas bien

**Dark Prince:** muy bien amo

**Caos:** ¡¡al planeta de fuego!!

Tiempo más tarde…………………………………….

**Dark Prince:** ¡¡¿Serenity?!!

**Serenity:** Arthur… –acercándose a él-

**Caos:** retírate un momento princesa, debo hablar con Dark Prince a solas

**Serenity:** si amo –caminando fuera de la oscura y amplia habitación-

**Dark Prince:** ¿pero cómo…? yo la vi cuando…su espejo está destruido

**Caos:** igual que él tuyo

**Dark Prince:** ¿el mío?…-tocándose el pecho-

**Caos:** tengo el poder de revivir a aquellas personas que han perdido su espejo a mi favor, para que sean mis sirvientes…para que odien lo que yo odio…

**Dark Prince:** amo…

**Caos:** y como me has servido bien, decidí regresarte a tu princesita, así que disfrútala –dándole la espalda-

**Dark Prince:** como usted ordene amo –haciendo una reverencia-

Tiempo presente…………………………………………

**Dark Prince:** estamos listos amo

**Caos:** ¿Serenity?

**Serenity:** amo –haciendo una reverencia-

**Caos:** acaba con Endymión, no quiero más errores

**Serenity:** así lo haré amo

**Caos:** Dark Prince ve con ella, y tráeme los espejos de las sailors de una buena vez

**Dark Prince:** así lo haré amo

**Caos:** pronto ese estúpido futuro dejará de existir, jajajajaja

**Continuará…………………………….**

Canción:

_Y así será_. Floricienta

Y en otro MC en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

Hola a todos!!! Y como ya les había comentado, con estos dos capítulos he resuelto la mayoría de las incógnitas de este fic, ahora empieza lo que tanto esperaban. Ahora sus respuestas:

_**Pinky,**_ Holitas, al parecer mi fic ya agarró el sentido japonés, leer de atrás para adelante jajajajaja. Que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí, y llegaste a lo bueno, ahora empieza la cumbre del fic!!! Nos vemos la próxima semana y gracias por dejar review.

_**Isabel,**_ Otro recuerdo del pasado, jeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos el próximo MC.

_**jaz021**_ A ver senadora, qué fue ese review? Buaaaaa, pero vamos punto por punto:

Gracias por considerar mi fic una tentación, jeje, vamos por esos 600!!!, ya me volví adicta a los reviews!!

Se acabó la mortificación…Chapter 28!!!!!!!!

No es que me caiga mal Rini, está bien la odio!!! Jajaja, no te creas, y claro que la regresaré, es justo y a la vez necesario, por el bienestar de Darien

Buaaaa, cómo que le hizo falta chispa? Buaaaaaaaaaa, espero no haberte decepcionado con este, pero estos capítulos son necesarios para entender más el fic, y si este te aburrió te recuerdo… Chapter 28!!!!

Perdona por no conectarme seguido, es que ando bien saturada de trabajo

No te apures, todo el mundo se satura de actividades, pero amiga, a echar vuelo esa gran imaginación, por nuestro bienestar!!! Jejeje

Creo que no entendiste, más bien me refería a que si ustedes esperan una semana para leer este fic, yo tengo que esperar 24 horitas, es decir el jueves, para leer los reviews

Si les aclaro las dudas aquí, qué dejo para la historia? Jejeje

Jajaja, te fuiste de party y no invitaste, jajaja, yo igual me voy de party, lero lero, jajaja, una noche de campamento este próximo fin de semana, a ver como nos va en la sierra!!!

Senadora, ya no se me fruste y espere el capítulo 28!!!! Jajaja. Bye.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Y más cositas del pasado, para que no quieran matar a mi querido Arthur por ser tan malito, jejeje, y espera el chapter siguiente, lo van a querer quemar en fuego vivo, jaja. Bye y nos vemos la próxima semanita.

_**Conchis,**_ Ya no más torturas amiga, jajaja, habrá derrame industrial de miel en el próximo chapter, a preparar las palomitas!!!!! Jajaja. Cheers.

_**lovemamoru**_ ayy amiga, como adoro escribir tu nickname, jejeje, por qué será? jaja. Sorry por lo cortito del pasado, andaba seca de ideas, pero prepárate para el próximo MC. Saluditos!!

_**kaoru himura t.**_, La señorita de Chiba se encuentra mejor que nunca!!! Jajaja, mucho trabajo pero ahí vamos, cómo está mi amiga de estado y compañera de "no vacaciones"? Ahhh ya me contaron de tu "proyecto compartido" lo espero con ansia para leer!!!!!

Jajaja, no fue tu imaginación, si estuvo corto el pasado, como que ya se me acostumbraron a los largos ehhh, jaja. Nos vemos la próxima week. Cheers.

_**Kira Moon,**_ Definitivamente, si algún día mi fic se hace anime, te contrato!!!!! Jajajaja. Que bueno que lo vivas en vivo a color y en directo, jeje. Gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos con más emociones en el capítulo 28!!!

_**NeoRienasailormoon,**_ Lo sabía, ese hombre no puede vivir sin mi!!! Jajaja, claro que tienes que decirle de la rica cena y también decirle del postre!!!! Jaja, es la parte más rica!!! Jejeje es bueno saber que cuando es martes hasta cuentas las horas para leer otro capítulo escrito con mucho cariño para lectoras como tú. Ahhh y te tengo buenas noticias, después de tanto sufrimiento habrá la primera recompensa…Chapter 28!!!! Cuídate mucho y gracias por escribirme.

_**BruhE**_ Gracias por preguntar como estoy, estoy muy bien!!! Cómo te ha ido en la semanita? Perdona por hacer tan cortito el chapter pasado, y es que las tengo malcriadas con capítulos largos, jajaja, bueno, entonces…más capítulo largos!!!! Jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos el próximo MC con la primera dosis de miel, vienen los infartos buenos!!! A usar puro canderel en el café!!! Jajaja.

_**Itzel,**_ Por mi amiguita, excédete con tus review hasta que hagas una tesis!!! Jajaja. Cómo no contestarte? Es todo un placer hacerlo. Y que bueno que te guste este fic romanticón, y la primera dosis del derroche de miel será la próxima semanita, así que a leer!!! Gracias por el apoyo y vamos por esos 600!!! Cheers.

_**Serychiba,**_ Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, y claro que no lo terminaré en el 28, aún falta mucho para nuestra pareja favorita!!! Nos vemos el próximo miércoles!!! Espero te la hayas pasado bien en tu fiesta de graduación. Greetings.

_**3rill Cullen**_ Gracias por preocuparte por Arthur, no sé porque no quieren a este bomboncito de hombre!!! Jejeje. Nos vemos la próxima semanita con más emociones!!! Bye.

_**reicy kou,**_ Eres la primera que me dice que le encantó la parte en que Endymión le dice a Serenity que quería dos hijos, buaaa, me emocioné mucho cuando escribí esa parte, se me hizo muy romántica!! Jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Kisses.

_**fabiolaMoon**_ Holitas mi admiradora fiel, cómo estamos? Y en cuando a actualizar semanalmente, no me presiones Fabi, jajajajaja, además es parte de la emoción y de tenerlas con los ojitos brillando por el gran "Miércoles" jajaja. Espero volver a platicar contigo en el msn y recordar diálogos al pie de la letra, jaja. Kisses.

_**Beatriz Ventura**_Al fin, Celia nostradamus ha resuelto tus preguntas de la semana anterior, así que…a dormir tranquilita…por ahora, jajajaja. Ahh y cuidado con las uñitas cortas, con el siguiente capítulo puedes llegar a comerte la piel, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima semanita.

_**Lian Potter**_ Amiga, tu justificante está aceptado, y cómo no?!!! Yo aún sigo emocionada por Potter, la película estuvo…sensacional!!!!! Estaba que saltaba de la emoción en el cine y más de ver a mi adorado Remus Lupin, ahhh dios, yo quiero un profe así!!!! jajaja y sobre todo que me enseñe todos los patronus que quiera!!! Jajaja, hasta me conformó con mi profe de pociones, mi lindo Snape, si, si, me gusta Snape, jejejeje, tiene voz sexy Alan Rickman, jajaja. Pero bueno, ahora sí al capítulo antes de que cuente toda la película, jajaja, veamos, es una idea innovadora utilizar a Grawp para que juegue un rato con Arthur, jajaja, pero mejor enviamos a Beryl no?, jaja.

Y no te preocupes por la poquita miel, para eso derrame unos cuantos barriles en el chapter 28, si, si leíste bien, el 28, es decir…el próximo MC, jajaja. Cheers amiga.

_**varnett**_ Hola mi fiel fan, un poquito de miel por aquí, otro por allá y definitivamente mucha miel la próxima semana!!!! Jejeje. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye amiga.

_**Paulina, **_Gracias por desearme suerte, le estoy echando muchas ganas!!! Jeje. Espero tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capítulo y habrá más emociones en el siguiente. Nos vemos el próximo MC Pau, kisses.

_**Bunny CK**_ No me olvidaré del minific, pero necesito una luz inspiradora!!! Jaja. Y a lo mejor le atinaste a la nueva parejita, jejeje. Cheers.

_**Ydiel, **_Cómo estás niña? Dónde te has metido? Ocupadita? Jeje. Y no te me mueras, la miel que tanto te prometí desde hace tiempo ha llegado. Nos vemos en el chapter 28!!!

_**erika chiba**_ Holitas Erika linda, y ya no te me preocupes por Mamo-chan, la hora de lo bueno ha llegado…sólo tengo una palabra y un número que decirte…Chapter 28!!!!! Jajajaja. Y es verdad, ahora llegaste tempranito a la sección, jejeje. Recuerda, lo importante es estar aquí como cada semana. Gracias por los besos. Te mando un montón de regreso. Cuídate mucho amiguita!!!!

_**Maritza,**_ Mientras Darien te tenga distraída es un buen justificante, jajajaja. No te me pongas colérica con los malitos del fic, eso se quitará en el próximo capítulo, la miel ya está escrita amiga!!! Cheers.

_**Usako Suyi**_ A bajarle a esos celos!!!! Qué te he dicho ehhh? Quién es la niña consentida? En cuanto a esas dos líneas, sorry (Celia con la carita baja), tengo justificante para eso, llegaste tarde (no es que te reclame ehh) y por eso escribí algo rapidito y a las demás preciosas les escribí una semana antes, he ahí el justificante. Además quién es la niña consentida ehh? Sigo teniendo el concepto de fijar por repetición a ver si queda más claro.

A ver, ya llevo 6 líneas, jejeje, que más? Ahhh, ya sabes mi chocoaventuras de la semana no? jajaja. Y ya no mojes más a Toby con las lágrimitas de lacoste (cocodrilo, jajajaja), y ya sabes a sentar a Mamo-chan contigo para leer el capítulo 28 que tanto he prometido, creo que ya lo promocioné mucho, jeje.

Y no hagas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir, cómo que Serena con Seiya?!!!!!! Acaso ya olvidaste los mandamientos?!!!!

12 líneas…aún triste? O le seguimos? Jajaja.

13 líneas…más?

14 líneas…

No me castigues, además Mamo quiere venir conmigo por su voluntad, lo malo es que se acerca agosto, eso significa que Mamo estará apresado a Toby, jajajaja.

Cuídate mucho princesa. Kisses.

**_satorichiva,_** amiguita, otro capítulo con recuerdos del pasado, pero ya se acerca lo bueno!!! jejejeje. Gracias por tu review. Cheers.

**_cositas,_** holitas amiguita, perdona por escribirte rapidito luego te escribo un pergamino, jajaja. Lo bueno es que terminaste de leerlo con tantas ocupaciones encima, jejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado algunos recuerdos del pasado, esto son esenciales para el desarrollo de este fic. Gracias y muchos besos.

**_Nathalia Roman Ureña,_** Orale, primero que nada, muchas gracias por considerarme parte de tu inspiración, jejeje, esa es una de las cosas que me anima a seguir echándole ganas a este fic!!! Muchas gracias por tu lindo apoyo!!! Nos vemos la próxima semana Nathalia. Greetings.


	26. Chapter 28: La confusión de Serenity

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Y para aquellos que llevan una continuidad con este fic (Gracias!!!), les pongo nuevamente las

Canciones:

_I have nothing_. Whitney Houston

_Don´t be a stranger_. Dina Carrol

Así que ya saben el ritmo de este capítulo. Sin más demora, con ustedes el…

**C****apitulo 28. La confusión de Serenity**

Todos se encontraban estupefactos con la nueva noticia. Eliot, el guardián de Ilusión había traído de nuevo la esperanza de ese futuro tan anhelado por las guerreras del Sistema Solar, el futuro de Tokio de Cristal…………………..

**Luna:** ¡esto es increíble!

**Artemis:** ¿cómo lo has hecho Eliot?

**Eliot:** el Trío Amazonas me ayudó a recolectar la energía suficiente para reconstruir el espejo, es a ellos a quienes deben agradecerles

**Rei:** estaremos en deuda con ellos toda la vida –con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Amy:** al fin podremos recuperar a nuestra Serena

**Lita:** y ellos ¿dónde están Eliot?

**Eliot:** ellos se han quedado en Ilusión, deben recuperar todas sus fuerzas, después de esto se han quedado muy débiles

**Lita:** Mina¿lo localizaste?

**Mina:** no hay rastro de él –llegando a la reunión que sostenían los guerreros-

**Amy:** pero ¿dónde se pudo haber metido Darien?

**Rei:** aún ha de sentirse muy solo –mirando al cielo-

**Luna:** si, pero debemos avisarle de este maravilloso suceso

En eso alguien llega a la entrada del templo……………………………

**Darien:** ¿maravilloso suceso?

**Luna:** ¡Darien!

**Darien:** hola Luna, hola a todos…¿Eliot? –mirando al guardián-

**Eliot:** príncipe –haciendo una reverencia-

**Darien:** has vuelto…eso significa que…

**Eliot:** así es alteza, hemos logrado reconstruir el espejo de la princesa

**Darien:** su espejo…

**Eliot:** esto creo que le pertenece en parte alteza –formando entre sus manos el espejo sagrado-

**Rei:** increíble

**Amy:** es precioso

**Mina:** pronto ella estará a nuestro lado

**Lita:** si

**Eliot:** tómelo alteza –dándole el espejo-

**Darien:** ¿por qué yo? –mirando sorprendido el espejo-

**Eliot:** nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, ahora su deber es devolvérselo a su dueña, usted es él único que puede hacerlo

**Luna:** ¿el único?

**Eliot:** un espejo tan puro como el espejo sagrado sólo puede regresar al cuerpo del dueño a través de la persona amada, y ese es usted príncipe

**Darien:** lo haré –sosteniendo firmemente el espejo-

De repente el espejo empezó a brillar con tanta intensidad y al momento desapareció…….

**Rei:** el espejo…

**Lita:** ¡ha desaparecido!

**Eliot:** no se preocupen

**Amy:** pero ¿dónde está?

**Eliot:** el príncipe lo tiene

**Darien:** ¿cómo? –mirando sus manos-

**Eliot:** dentro de usted

**Darien:** ¿dentro de mí?, pero ¿cómo?

**Eliot:** el espejo sagrado no puede estar tanto tiempo libre, es por eso que los sueños de ese espejo lo han reconocido y están en su cuerpo

**Darien:** ¿en mi cuerpo? –tocándose el pecho-

**Eliot:** sólo usted tiene el poder de regresarle sus sueños a la princesa, no será fácil ya que ha estado mucho tiempo sin sus sueños, es por eso que sólo usted puede hacerla recordar y puede convencerla en aceptar de nuevo sus sueños, tiene que hacer que ella abra su corazón

**Artemis:** ¿aceptar de nuevo¿eso quiere decir que Serenity se podría oponer a su propio espejo?

**Eliot:** así es, reconstruirlo no es lo difícil, lo complicado será devolvérselo, ya que si ella no quiere creer en sus sueños nuevamente, el espejo rechazará su cuerpo al instante

**Rei:** no puede ser

**Mina:** entonces aún no podemos cantar victoria

**Eliot:** no se den por vencidas mis guerreras, ella aún vive

**Darien:** ella vive…

---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Serenity:** esto es tuyo –entregándole la cajita musical-

**Darien:** no…esto es nuestro –tomando a Serenity de la mano y colocando en ella la cajita musical-

**Serenity:** ¿_por qué no puedo moverme? _–mirando fijamente el rostro de Darien que estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella-

**Darien:** no me importa si eres mi enemiga, pero sólo por esta noche…sólo por un momento –tocando la mejilla de Serenity y acercándose al rostro de ella-

**Serenity:** ¿_por qué todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante su presencia? Tengo tantos deseos de…_-cerrando sus ojos-

**Darien:** Serena… -acercando sus labios a los de ella-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

Share my life

Take me for what I am

Cause I'll never change

All my colors for you

Take my love

I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are

And everything that you do

---------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

**Darien:** debo hablar contigo Eliot –mirándolo seriamente-

**Lita:** nosotras debemos irnos

**Artemis:** es verdad, deben descansar chicas, tenemos que tener muchas energías para enfrentar al Caos y a Dark Prince

**Rei:** si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, mi abuelito no está esta noche

**Mina:** ¡genial! entonces podremos estar más cómodas sin ser espiadas –con carita cómica-

**Amy:** ¡Mina!

**Mina:** jajaja, sólo bromeo, pero debemos de sacar a Artemis

**Artemis:** ¡¡¿qué¿por qué? si soy un buen gatito –con ojos de estrellita-

**Mina:** ¿buen gatito? –levantando a su amigo de la espalda-

**Artemis:** miauuuu -gritando-

**Mina:** un gatito que necesita un baño

**Luna:** jajaja, esto si es divertido

**Artemis:** no te burles Luna -llorando-

Cerca de ahí……………………………………………

**Eliot:** ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo alteza?

**Darien:** necesito que me contestes unas preguntas

**Eliot:** dígame

**Darien:** cuando estaban reconstruyendo el espejo de Serena¿notaron algo extraño?

**Eliot:** algo extraño ¿cómo qué alteza?

**Darien:** alguna reacción, algo…

**Eliot:** bueno, no creo que sea algo importante, pero si hubo algo

**Darien:** ¿qué?

**Eliot:** mientras lo reconstruíamos, cada pedazo brillaba aún más, es como si la princesa nos estuviera ayudando a reconstruirlo

**Darien:** entonces puede ser posible… –con un rostro pensativo-

**Eliot:** ¿qué cosa alteza?

**Darien:** desde el la última vez que estuviste aquí, Serenity se ha comportado extraño, bueno…conmigo

**Eliot:** ¿sólo con usted?

**Darien:** si, conmigo es…simplemente…

**Eliot:** ¿Serena?

**Darien:** …-mientras veía sorprendido a Eliot-

**Eliot:** puede ser, a lo mejor esos momentos con usted le están refrescando momentos de su pasado

**Darien:** pero ¿cómo es posible que recuerde sin tener su espejo?

**Eliot:** ¿sabe algo? el poder del amor es inigualable, y usted lo sabe ahora más que nunca. Sus dudas, su tristeza y su fortaleza para salir adelante por ella, son los elementos que hacen más fuerte su amor, es por eso que usted es el indicado para devolverle sus sueños, sólo usted puede convencerla de regresar

**Darien:** pero si ella está empezando a recordar¿por qué mis hijos no están aquí? –con una voz de tristeza-

**Eliot:** no lo sé príncipe, pero si logramos devolverle sus sueños a la princesa le aseguro que ellos regresaran a su lado

**Darien:** gracias Eliot –tomando la mano del guardián-

**Eliot:** no alteza, gracias a usted por darle esperanza a nuestro mundo

**Darien:** ahora creo saber…porque mi hija te ama tanto

**Eliot:** …-completamente sonrojado-

**Darien:** ahora deja todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante

**Eliot:** si príncipe, mucha suerte, ahora debo retirarme

**Darien:** hasta luego Eliot

En eso un fuerte dolor hace caer de rodillas al príncipe de la Tierra………………….

**Darien:** ¡¡rayos!!, mi pecho…me duele –tocándose el pecho-

Y se oyen unas fuertes explosiones a lo lejos………………………….

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¡¡¡saeta eterna de marte!!!

**Dark Prince:** ja, ni con sus nuevas transformaciones pueden lastimarnos –esquivando el ataque-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** ¡¡¡burbujas eternas de mercurio!!!

**Dark Prince:** no veo nada –buscando a las scouts-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** ¡¡ahora sí!! –lanzando una patada contra Dark Prince-

**Serenity:** a un príncipe no se le ataca por la espalda –lanzándole un poder a S. Júpiter-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** Serena…-cayendo al suelo-

**Dark Prince:** gracias amor

**Serenity:** fue todo un placer –caminando hacia él-

**Eternal S. Venus:** y ahora ¿qué haremos?

**Dark Prince:** pues para empezar, pueden ir dándome sus ¡¡¡espejos de los sueños!!! –sacando su espada-

En eso una rosa roja aparece frente a Dark Prince……………………..

**Tuxedo Mask:** cobarde, a unas damas no se les lastima, si quieres pelear…¡¡pelea conmigo!! –saltando hasta quedar frente a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** hola Endymión

**Serenity:** Endymión… -viéndolo fijamente-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena… -viéndola fijamente-

**Dark Prince:** ¿ya terminaron de verse? –lanzando un poder con su espada a Tuxedo Mask-

**Serenity:** ¡¡Endymión!!

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué crees que haces? –tomándola del brazo-

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** no puedo creerlo¡¡¡¿acaso lo amas?!!! –agarrándola de los hombros fuertemente-

**Serenity:** no Arthur¡¡yo no lo amo!!

**Dark Prince:** entonces hazlo¡¡mátalo!!

**Tuxedo Mask:** …-sacando su espada-

**Serenity:** si –sacando su espada y volteando hacia Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no lo hagas Serena –viéndola fijamente-

**Serenity:** ya te dije…ya te dije que… ¡¡¡yo no soy ella!!! –corriendo con su espada en mano hacia Tuxedo Mask-

I don't really need to look

Very much further

I don't wanna have to go

Where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again

This passion inside

Can't run from myself

There's no where to hide

Todo fue tan rápido. En sólo segundos Serenity quedó frente a Tuxedo Mask, bajando su espada y dejando a un Tuxedo Mask sorprendido al ver que ella no se dirigía hacia él, sino a una de las scouts…………..

**Serenity:** _no puedo hacerlo…_-con lágrimas en sus ojos y dirigiéndose hacia a S. Mars-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** ¡¡Mars cuidado!!

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¡¡Serena!! –esquivando el golpe de espada y quedando cara a cara frente a Serenity-

**Serenity:** protéjanlo… –le dijo en un susurro a Mars-

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¿Serena? –con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Serenity:** protejan a Endymión…yo… no puedo hacerlo –alejándose de ella-

**Dark Prince:** vaya, creo que entonces seremos tú y yo, Endymión

**Tuxedo Mask:** tal y como debe ser Arthur

**Dark Prince:** entonces, es hora de mostrarte lo que he aprendido –apuntando a Tuxedo Mask con su espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** como quieras –colocándose en posición para atacarlo-

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me

I Have Nothing

Nothing

Nothing, if I don't have you

Los golpes de espada eran demasiado rápidos, cada uno había mejorado a un nivel increíble, estaban casi al parejo y ninguno desistía. Dark Prince utilizaba sus poderes y luego una combinación de golpes de espada impresionante, era sorprendente la rapidez con que lo hacía, y la armadura que poseía evitaba los leves golpes de la espada de su contrincante. Tuxedo Mask cada vez perdía ventaja ante tal demostración de poder, tenía una destreza impresionante, sin embargo aún no podía despertar su verdadero poder. Y en un momento de descuido, Dark Prince lanzó un poder directo al pecho de Tuxedo Mask dejándolo a un paso de la derrota………..

**Dark Prince**¡¡¡esto es por meterte con mi princesa!!! –levantando la espada para dar el golpe final-

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡¡Endymión!!!! –mirando como Dark Prince estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡¡¡Serena!!!! –cerrando los ojos-

De la nada un intenso brillo rodeó el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask, dejando a Dark Prince ciego momentáneamente y dando origen al soberano de la Tierra………..

**Dark Prince:** pero ¿qué rayos fue eso? –tapándose la cara-

**Endymión:** ahora si estamos al parejo Arthur

**Serenity:** increíble –mirando atónitamente al Rey de la Tierra-

Sin lugar a dudas el nuevo guerrero era simplemente imponente. Su rostro denotaba un fuerte carácter y decisión. El soberano portaba la armadura digna de un rey, su espada había cambiado de forma para lucir el arma heredada desde hace varios siglos por el antiguo Rey de la Luna…………………….

**Endymión:** no piensas pelear –mirando con furia a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** ¡¡ten por seguro que te mataré con mis propias manos!! –atacando a Endymión con su espada-

**Endymión:** no sé que más te duele –deteniendo a Dark Prince con su espada y quedando cara a cara-

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué? –mirándolo con odio-

**Endymión:** que no puedas derrotarme o que ella me ame a pesar de todo lo que has hecho –sonriendo victoriosamente-

**Dark Prince:** ¡¡cállate estúpido!! –separándose de Endymión de golpe-

**Endymión:** vaya¿toqué tu punto débil Arthur? –colocándose en una postura triunfante-

**Dark Prince:** ¡¡tú que sabes lo que he hecho por ella¡¡tú ni siquiera pudiste protegerla!!

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Endymión, provocando que un inmenso odio creciera en su interior y utilizando al máximo el cristal dorado logró herir gravemente a Dark Prince………..

**Endymión:** espero te haya quedado claro lo que soy capaz de hacer –parándose frente a Dark Prince con su espada en mano- ahora… -levantando la espada-

**Serenity:** ¡¡nooooo!! –corriendo y colocándose frente a Dark Prince-

**Endymión:** Serena…-deteniendo su ataque-

**Serenity:** no lo hagas por favor –con lágrimas en sus ojos y protegiendo a Dark Prince-

**Endymión:** ¿por qué? –bajando su espada y con cara confundida-

**Serenity:** ¡¡porque yo lo quiero!!

**Endymión:** ¿qué? –mirándola atónitamente-

**Dark Prince:** has perdido Endymión –limpiándose la sangre de la boca y tratando de levantarse-

**Endymión:** vete… –dijo en un susurro-

**Serenity:** Endymión…

**Endymión:** ¡¡lárgate con ese estúpido antes de que lo mate!! –dijo cabizbajo-

You see through

Right to the heart of me

You break down my walls

With the strength of your love

uhh, I never knew

Love like I known it with you

Will our memories survive?

One I can hold on to

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que en un instante Serenity y Dark Prince desaparecieran de ahí……………….

**Eternal S. Venus:** ¿Darien?

**Endymión:** todo fue inútil…-dijo en un susurro y tirando su espada-

**Eternal S. Mars:** Darien, Serena está más viva que nunca, me pidió que te protegiéramos –acercándose a él-

**Endymión:** ¿para qué?...ella lo quiere –dijo con voz triste y cayendo de rodillas-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** ¡Darien! –corriendo hacia él-

**Endymión:** ya no puedo más –perdiendo su transformación-

**Eternal S. Mars:** Darien resiste

**Darien:** Serena…-susurró mientras estaba desmayado-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** estará bien, sólo utilizó al máximo cristal dorado

**Eternal S. Venus:** ojalá esté bien

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** lo estará Venus, Darien es un chico muy fuerte y recuperará su poder muy pronto

**Eternal S. Venus:** no me refería a eso –mirando la luna-

En un lugar aislado…………………………………

**Serenity:** aquí estarás bien –dijo mientras estaba sentada y limpiando la sangre del rostro Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** ¿es verdad lo que dijiste Serenity? –tomándola de la mano-

**Serenity:** ¿uhm?

**Dark Prince:** ¿en verdad me quieres?

**Serenity:** si

**Dark Prince:** pero no me amas –mirando hacia otro lado-

**Serenity:** me importas, es que ¿acaso eso no es suficiente? -levantándose-

**Dark Prince:** déjame solo –dijo en un susurro-

**Serenity:** adiós Arthur –saliendo de la habitación-

**Dark Prince:** esto no se quedará así Endymión…¡¡¡ella es mía!!!

En el departamento de Darien……………………………

**Rei:** ¿estarás bien Darien?

**Darien:** si –dijo con voz apagada-

**Mina:** si nos necesitas llámanos

**Darien:** de acuerdo

En una habitación oscura, iluminada sólo por el brillo de la luna, se encontraba un hombre reflexionando el porque había perdido lo más valioso de su vida………..

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Endymión:** ¿por qué? –bajando su espada y con cara confundida-

**Serenity:** ¡¡porque yo lo quiero!!

**Endymión:** ¿qué? –mirándola atónitamente-

**Dark Prince:** has perdido Endymión –limpiándose la sangre de la boca-

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Darien:** ¿por qué Serena¿por qué?...-susurró con algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras se encontraba parado en el balcón- ¡¡¡¡¿qué me hace falta para qué te des cuenta de que te amo?!!!! –gritó enojado-

**¿?:** nada

**Darien:** ¿ah?

Ahí estaba ella…tan hermosa como siempre a la luz de la luna, recargada en el mismo barandal en que él estaba apoyado…

I shouldn't be alone with you tonight,

desire was to strong to put up a fight,

I don't understand the way I feel

although it feels so right,

I really shouldn't be...

here tonight

**Darien:** ¿qué haces aquí?

**Serenity:** contestando tú pregunta –dijo al mirarlo fijamente-

**Darien:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Serenity:** preguntaste que es lo que te hacía falta para que me diera cuenta de tú amor

**Darien:** ¿y?

**Serenity:** la respuesta es…nada

**Darien:** Serena…-acercándose a ella-

**Serenity:** no debería de estar aquí, pero…no entiendo por que cuando estoy a tu lado me haces sentir…diferente

**Darien:** ¿diferente? –agachando su cabeza buscando la mirada de ella-

**Serenity:** me haces sentir…amada –dijo en un susurro-

**Darien:** es por que en verdad te amo –levantándole su rostro con una mano-

**Serenity:** pero tú eres un extraño para mí –mirándolo fijamente-

A continuación Darien llevó una mano de Serenity a su pecho……………

**Darien:** ¿sientes eso? –tomando la mano de ella-

**Serenity:** …-sorprendida-

**Darien:** mi corazón late de esta manera cuando estoy sólo contigo, no importa que quieras a Arthur, mi corazón latirá siempre de esta forma por ti

**Serenity:** yo quiero a Arthur…

**Darien:** …-bajando la mirada-

**Serenity:** pero nunca dije que lo amaba

**Darien:** Serena… –mirándola sorprendido-

**Serenity:** una vez me dijiste que tú no harías algo a menos que yo quisiera

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron quedando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, podían sentir sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. Y en sólo segundos, Darien depositó un beso en la mejilla de Serenity…

**Serenity:** pero…-mirando atónicamente a Darien-

**Darien:** jamás te besaría al menos que tú quisieras –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serenity:** eres tan diferente a él –delineando con su mano el rostro de Darien-

**Darien:** y siempre podrás confiar en mi amor por ti

**Serenity:** debo irme –alejándose de él-

**Darien:** no te vayas –dijo en un susurro-

**Serenity:** perdóname por romperla –desapareciendo entre las sombras-

**Darien:** Serena…

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

Los ojos de él brillaron intensamente, definitivamente esa mujer con la que había peleado anteriormente ahora regresaba a ser su mujer, la cual le había robado irrazonablemente el corazón. Lentamente Darien se acercó a ella, podía sentir su respiración, ese aroma que tanto lo intoxicaba. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, y suavemente colocó sus manos en el pecho de él…

In your eyes there's a sign of intensity

I sense an atmosphere

no need to hide from the way that you feel inside

there's nothing left to fear

**Darien:** auch –dijo despacito-

**Serenity:** ¿estás herido Darien? –quitando sus manos de su pecho-

**Darien:** Serena…me has llamado por mi nombre

**Serenity:** Darien…-dijo tiernamente-

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Darien:** auch, eso duele

**Serena:** y decías que no era nada –terminando de colocar el vendaje-

**Darien:** gracias –sonrojado por el hecho de no traer una camisa encima-

**Serena:** vaya, acaso el Sr. Chiba está sonrojado

**Darien:** ehhh –algo nervioso-

**Serena:** -acercándose provocativamente al oído de él- Sr. Chiba, usted no está en posición de sonrojarse, ya he visto la mejor parte de usted, bueno a decir verdad, todo es perfecto, jejeje

**Darien:** y sigue provocándome Srita. Tsukino –mirándola seductoramente-

**Serena:** que se le va a hacer, eres tan guapo que no puedo evitarl……

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, sus labios estaban en los de él. Darien la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el sofá, besando su cuello, sus hombros, su mejilla hasta darle pequeños besos en la oreja, lo cual hizo que Serena sintiera gran satisfacción.

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Darien:** puedo soportar el dolor con tal de tener tus manos en mi pecho –tomando las manos de Serenity y llevándolas hacia su pecho-

**Serenity:** ¿qué hechizo ejerces sobre mi, Darien?

**Darien:** amor Serena…simplemente amor

If only for tonight

(don't be a stranger)

I wanna take this chance

risk it all for you

knowing what im gonna do

if only for tonight

(don't be a stranger)

I want it all from you

tonight

Lentamente los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos milímetros uno de otro, podían sentir todas sus emociones encontradas, todas esas emociones que surgieron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Y con esa distancia tan corta, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso, suave y tierno, él colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, y Serenity no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en el cuello de Darien, era como si dos piezas de un rompecabezas se unieran tan simétricamente.

A los pocos minutos los besos pasaron de ser suaves a ser cada vez más profundos…más intensos…

Sus cuerpos subían de temperatura, ambos podían sentirlo, después de tanto tiempo, esas caricias que tanto deseaban se estaban haciendo realidad. Serenity no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos azules intensos, mientras Darien saboreaba cada lágrima salada, las cuales eran testigo del dolor de su alma.

Sus caricias se hacían cada vez más profundas, los dos exploraban nuevamente sus cuerpos, él no pudo evitar arrinconarla contra la puerta corrediza.

Después de un eterno momento para los dos, Darien se separó un poco de ella, la contempló a la luz de la luna y vio a su amada tan extasiada de esos besos, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquier príncipe…

**Darien**¿Serena? –susurrándole apasionadamente al oído-

**Serenity:** Darien… -suspirando-

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Serena:** Darien…

**Darien:** -mirándola intensamente como si pudiera leer su alma- yo igual me estaba volviendo lo…

En eso Serena lo besó apasionadamente que Darien no pudo completar la frase, era un beso apasionado, él estaba completamente perdido en la boca de ella, solo se podían saborear uno al otro, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, él solo pudo recargarla contra la puerta corrediza, se separaban momentáneamente para recobrar el aliento, pero de nuevo volvían a la batalla de besos, él empezó a besar su cuello, acto que se había permitido hasta ese momento ya que nunca lo había hecho por pena y además estaba el hecho de que ella era muy inocente, en eso él se separó de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz…

**Darien:** Serena…yo… –estaba completamente confundido-

Por primera vez deseaba que esos besos pasaran a algo más, pero él tenía que controlarse, la deseaba tanto, pero no quería asustarla, primero por la inexperiencia de él y segundo para ella también debía de ser su primera vez.

**Serena:** ¿qué pasa¿acaso te hice sentir incómodo?

**Darien:** no es eso, lo que pasa es que…

**Serena:** amor, tenemos que hablar

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

You're on my mind all of the time

I really shouldn't stay with you tonight

but the more and more I think of it

the more it just seems right

that´s why I shouldn't be...

here tonight

**Darien:** Serena…no puedo, no así –agitado y con su frente apoyada en la de ella-

**Serenity:** ¿así cómo?

**Darien:** no eres…aún no eres tú misma

**Serenity:** tú me dijiste…-recuperando un poco el aliento- que jamás harías algo a menos que yo quisiera –cerrando sus ojos-

Las palabras de ella encendieron en instantes la pasión que tanto retenía a Darien. No tuvo que decir otra palabra para que él la condujera hacia el interior del departamento y la llenara de tantos besos. El la levantó en brazos y paso a paso la llevó a la entrada de su alcoba, pero entre tanta pasión…simplemente algo detenía a Darien de continuar con ese deseo desenfrenado por poseerla una vez más…

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Serena:** Darien te necesito, te necesito como nunca he necesitado a alguien, quiero que estés conmigo como nunca he estado ni estaré con otra persona –hablando rápidamente pues su respiración era igual que la de él-

**Darien:** Serena, yo igual quiero estar contigo de la manera en que me pides, quiero que seas mía y de nadie más, y yo quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más, pero yo no quiero apresurarte, además tú sabes que mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo siempre serán tuyos –acariciando una vez más la cara de su amada-

**Serena:** yo igual siempre seré tuya en cuerpo y alma mi Darien…sólo está noche, permíteme entregarme a ti completa

**Darien:** Serena…

**Serena:** Darien…hazme el amor

**Darien:** te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y mucho más mi princesa, y esta noche –la miró intensamente a los ojos- haremos el amor como lo haré contigo todas las noches de mi vida

**Serena:** te amo Darien Chiba

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Serenity:** son tantos recuerdos…-dijo en un susurro y unas lágrimas-

**Darien:** ¿recuerdos? –acariciando el rostro de su amada-

**Serenity:** tú…yo…esas noches…-cerrando los ojos con fuerzas-

**Darien:** Serena…mírame –levantándole el mentón-

**Serenity:** …-mirándolo fijamente-

**Darien:** no pienses en el pasado mi amor, piensa en el presente…piensa en este momento…piensa en nosotros…sólo en nosotros –le susurró al oído-

Now I find out I know who I really am

I'm lost without a trace

so take me high, take me low or how you know

and help me if you can

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Darien:** estás tan hermosa, que me provoca hacerte el amor aquí mismo –le dijo seductoramente al oído-

**Serena:** ¡¡Darien!! –sonrojada y dándole un empujoncito-

**Darien:** heyy cabeza de chorlito, cuidado con esos empujoncitos que me llevan directamente a la cama, jajaja -abrazándola-

**Serena:** eres un chico muy mañoso¿lo sabías? –acariciando su cabello-

**Darien:** uhmm, ahora que me lo preguntas…eso es algo que necesito comprobarlo

**Serena:** ahh ¿si?

**Darien:** si –caminando y guiando a su chica hacia la cama-

**Serena:** y ¿se puede saber cómo lo vas a comprobar? –mirándolo seductoramente-

**Darien:** tengo unas cuantas ideas –bajándole el cierre del vestido-

**Serena:** creo que ya capté la primera –colocando sus brazos en el cuello de él-

**Darien:** esa es mi chica inteligente –cayendo junto con ella en la cama-

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Darien:** Serena…-mirándola tiernamente mientras la abrazaba-

**Serenity:** hazme el amor…Darien Chiba

Why I don't know

I'm in too deep, to say no

hold me close, don't let me go

I wanna take this chance

risk it all for you

it's what im gonna do

**Continuará………………………………**

Bienvenidos a otro MC en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Así que eres una admiradora de Arthur ehhh? Jajajaja. Ese principito si el relindo, déjame lo hago bueno y te lo envió jejeje. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

_**Pinkymex**_ Que bueno que te gusten los flashbacks, sé que a veces me paso, pero ya me gustó utilizarlos, y más cuando utilizó recuerdos de mi propia cosecha. Nos vemos amiguita en el próximo MC.

_**Isabel,**_ Gracias por tu review, y si, algunos capítulos están muy unidos a la serie, pero también le coloqué algunas cositas de mis chapters pasados, verdad que ha quedado genial? jejeje. Nos vemos la próxima week.

_**Conchis,**_ Y el capítulo tan esperado al fin lo has leído, jeje, te gustó? Me imagino que ya quieres que sea nuevamente miércoles, jajaja. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y nos vemos con más aventuras la próxima semana. Saluditos!!

_**Beatriz Ventura**_ Lo bueno es que tus uñas están a salvo, pero la pregunta es…¿cómo están ahora? jajajaja. Y así es amiguita, después de todo Arthur no es tan malito. Y con este capítulo he cumplido mi promesa de no lastimar más a Darien, bueno un poquito, pero creo que el dolor no lo sintió tanto no?, jejeje. Cheers.

_**Kira Moon,**_ Eres muy inteligente, mira que yo también me pondría de la protagonista con un dos príncipes tan guapos como Darien y Arthur siguiéndome los pasos, jajajaja. Gracias por tus opiniones, fue muy bonita las frases de los sueños. Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ Hola amiguita, vieras que no he visto la de floricienta, pero un día escuché la canción y me gustó la letra, por eso la puse, jejeje. Ojalá no estés en el hospital después de este capítulo, te quiero presente para el próximo MC!!!! Jajaja. Chao.

_**lovemamoru**_ Jajajaja, buena propaganda de tang, jajajaja. A poco ya quieres leer el final? Pero mientras…a disfrutar más miel de está linda pareja!!! Cheers amiga.

_**Maritza,**_ Yo que tú hubiera arrojado la pc y me hubiera metido a bañar con Darien, a ese hombre no se le deja solita ni un segundo, jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado la miel de este capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo!!

_**BruhE**_ Por el momento dejaremos a Rini en el pasado, pero recuerda que si queremos que el dulce de Joshi regrese, tenemos que regresar a la pelirosa, jaja. Espero te hayas enamorado de este capítulo. Nos vemos después.

_**Paulina,**_ Hola Pau, tú siempre puntualita, jejeje, gracias!! No te prometo que Serenity será buena de un día para otro, pero digamos que tomó un break en este capítulo con Darien, jeje. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos la próxima week.

_**reicy kou,**_ Así que ya sabes más que yo? ehhh, ay dios, eso es increíble!!!! Me gustó mucho leer eso, jeje, hasta salté de la alegría, jajaja. En cuanto al final…ya quieres leerlo? Ehhh esperemos un poquito más no?, jaja. Saluditos!!!

_**3rill Cullen**_ jajaja, traumada con Arthur? quién no? jajajaja, bien sexy el principito, pero seguirá portándose mal hasta nuevo aviso, jeje. Cheers amiguita.

_**Usako Suyi**_ Holitas mi linda Suyay, qué tal me quedó? Bien? mal? Ultra bien? jajaja. Ya les debía un poquito de miel, jeje, y además con mi firma, ya sabes que suelo poner al principio las canciones para que se piquen desde el comienzo, jajaja. Y claro que es importante "El Arthur" jajajaja, además de sexy y lindo que más podemos pedir, así, que sea bueno, jaja.

Aún sigues en shock con lo de Haruka? que bárbara, espero que con este capítulo hasta se te allá olvidado, jeje.

Yo igual te extraño, pero ya sabes que ando atareada con un chorrototote de cosas, jeje, pero aquí estamos como todos los MC. Ahh y espero mi temón del capítulo. Ahh y le mandas muchos besos a la que organizó la tremenda y candente fiesta de Andrew, jajaja.

_**Serychiba,**_ Hasta yo soy viejecita para estas cosas pero aquí me tienes, jajaja. Pues ya estoy casi por graduarme, espero a finales de este mes, habrá un tremendo fiestón, jajaja, claro si me dan mi magna cum laudem que tanto quiero, jajaja. Sabes, tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco he encontrado a la persona de mi vida, digamos que aún la espero, sé que existe en alguna parte del planeta (espero en Inglaterra, jajaja adoro los ingleses, son mi pasión esos hombres, serios y apasionados), pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer por delante. Y también escribir me relaja mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y muchos saluditos desde México!!

_**fabiolaMoon**_ Te gustó el capítulo tan esperado? Espero que sí, jejeje, ya te lo debía. Y a ver cuando nos juntamos para hacernos un examen de conocimientos de Darien, jajaja, te apuesto a que sacamos más de 10!!! Jajaja. También a mi me cayó mal que mi Darien casi no saliera en stars y luego lo matan en el primer capítulo de la saga de Galaxia, que les pasa?!!!! jajaja, pero las cartas que le escribía Serena eran un buen recuerdo de él. Viste ya el capitulo del softball? La última frase de Serena me gustó mucho. Bueno amiguita nos estamos leyendo en el próximo MC. Saluditos!!!

_**Serena Kamiya,**_ Gracias por tu review, y sé que tienes razón en que pongo muchos flashback, pero es que no sabía como hacer que ustedes leyeran los sentimientos volubles de Serenity, eso es esencial. Que bueno que te guste y espero verte aquí el próximo miércoles. Cheers.

_**kaoru himura t.**_ PARA TODA LA REPUBLICA MEXICANA Y EL RESTO DEL MUNDO, DESDE LAS HERMOSAS TIERRAS DEL BAJIO…HE AQUI MI NUMERO 500!!!!!

Jejeje que puedo decir, 500 es la mitad de 1000, te imaginas, 500 reviews en 27 capítulo!!! Estoy que salto de la alegría!!! Le voy a ser la competencia a Bugs Bunny, jajajaja.

Y no habrá capítulo en que no salga Darien, de eso vivo!!! Jaja. Y que mejor manera de festejarte como mi número 500 en este capítulo con sabor a miel, espero te haya gustado.

Y amiga, espero con ansia ese famoso fic ehhhh, quiero miel a morir!!! Hasta que me dé diabetes!!! Jaja.

Gracias por acompañarme en estas 28 semanitas, nos vemos el próximo miércoles por el mismo canal!! Kisses.

_**erika chiba**_ Creo que una vez más te dejé enajenada con la continuación de este capítulo, jeje, pero si o no? cumplí con mi promesa de la miel. Y no te preocupes por no ser mi número 500, pero si fuiste la número 501, jeje, gracias!!!!

Ahh, dile a Darien que gracias por las felicitaciones y dile que venga a visitarme pronto porque aquí en León está lloviendo a cántaros!! Jajaja. Cheers amiga.

_**satorichiva**_ Creo que en este capítulo he revelado el poder con el cual Darien regresará a nuestra querida Serena, jejeje, suertuda Serena, jaja. Que bueno que me sigues en este fic, espero te haya gustado el romance de este capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

_**Itzel,**_ Gracias por extenderte cada vez más con tus reviews, jejeje. Y hasta yo ya me piqué leyendo Potter que cuesta sentarme a escribir este fic sin pensar en hechizos, jajajaja. Lo mejor es que me sigues con el trama de este fic, espero te haya gustado el romance de Serenity y Darien de este capítulo, aún habrá más jeje, pero a esperar hasta el próximo miércoles. Gracias por el apoyo y cuídate mucho.

_**Starligt**_ Lo bueno es que ya estamos del otro lado del charco, ya sabemos el porque de Arthur, ahora lo bueno será en cómo Darien le regresará su espejo a Serenity, bueno, si es que ya no se lo devolvió, jejeje. Ya no haré sufrir tanto a Darien, bueno un poquito más y luego será inmensamente feliz. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos con más en el próximo MC. Saluditos!!

**_cositas,_** se acabó la dieta!!!! jajajaja, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, creo que ya se los debía desde hace mucho, y mira que se quedó bien bueno, jajajaja. Nos vemos la próxima semana y gracias por acompañarme en estos 500 reviews.

**_varnett, _**creo que ya cumplí tu petición, Darien es feliz!!! jajaja por el momento, jajaja. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y claro que intentaré llegar a los 700!!! y si se puede a los 1000, no termino el fic hasta llegar a los 1000!!! jajaja. Nos vemos la próxima week. Cuídate mucho.

**_Sra. Chiba,_** Sólo fue un beso, recuerda, Serena le pertenece a Darien!!! hasta yo me traumaría de escribir algo así, jajajaja. Gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo luego. Cheers.


	27. Chapter 29: Sueños Oscuros

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Dos capítulos con romance, y con la canción

1. _When a men loves a woman_. Michael Bolton

Para ustedes:

**C****apitulo 29. Sueños oscuros**

Un diferente amanecer se posaba en el hermoso cielo de Tokio. Una joven se encontraba observando como el sol se desplazaba lentamente por el horizonte mientras recordaba la aún vívida noche de pasión…

**Darien:** Serena…mírame –levantándole el mentón-

**Serenity:** …-mirándolo fijamente-

**Darien:** no pienses en el pasado mi amor, piensa en el presente…piensa en este momento…piensa en nosotros…sólo en nosotros –le susurró al oído-

**Serenity:** hazme el amor…Darien Chiba

When a man loves a woman

Can't keep his mind on nothin' else

He'd trade the world

For a good things found

Con esas simples palabras Darien la tomó en sus brazos y lentamente caminaron hacia la alcoba. Serenity no dejaba de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que la hacían sentir tan diferente…tan amada. Poco a poco él la acostó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla tierna y apasionadamente. Pocas noches habían estado de esta manera, que por azar del destino les habían quitado, pero no importaba nada en este momento, era su noche, una vez más, ambos volverían a experimentar el amor que tanto deseaban expresarse. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos que se fusionaran en un solo. El tenía la necesidad de expresarle cuanto la amaba y ella podía sentir ese deseo desenfrenado de estar con él, de tenerlo tan cerca, de besarlo, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de ella…

**Darien:** Serena… –dijo agitado mientras estaba encima de ella-

**Serenity:** te necesito tanto Darien –desabrochando la camisa de él-

**Darien:** y yo a ti –dijo mientras le quitaba lentamente el vestido-

If she is bad, he can't see it

She can do not wrong

Turn his back on his best friend

If he puts her down

Ambos podían sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos semidesnudos, que a pesar de ser una noche fría el clima para ellos era tan cálido, tan tibio…tan romántico. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba por pasar, sabía de cierta manera que su cuerpo ya tenía dueño, y que ese dueño era el mismísimo príncipe de la Tierra, pero era como si fuera su primera vez, sus recuerdos no le permitían tener una imagen clara de esos momentos en que el amor de su vida la hacía sentir tan amada. El sólo observaba como Serenity estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontraba tan perdida y con un tierno beso en los labios de ella, Serenity regresó a la apasionada realidad…

When a man loves a woman

Spend his very last time

Trying to hold on to what he needs

**Darien:** ¿en qué piensas? –le susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella-

**Serenity:** en que…bueno -sonrojada-

**Darien:** ¿por qué te sonrojas amor? –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Serenity:** no lo sé, es sólo que…yo no…recuerdo como –desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-

**Darien:** ¿cómo?...ah -sonrojado-

**Serenity:** ¿qué es eso? –tomando en su mano una cadena que llevaba Darien colgada de su cuello-

**Darien:** ¿no lo recuerdas?

**Serenity:** …

--------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

**Serena:** jamás me lo quitaría por nada del mundo

**Darien:** mi amor, pensé que…

**Serena:** esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor, es el regalo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida –tomando con sus manos el rostro de él-

**Darien:** sabes corazón, prefiero que esté en tu mano¿puedo?

**Serena:** si

Cuidadosamente él se colocó en una posición cerca de ella y le quitó el collar que tenía el anillo, ese anillo tan especial con el cual le propuso matrimonio, y con el anillo en su mano la miró fijamente…

**Darien:** Serena, una vez más te pido que seas hoy y siempre la mujer de mi vida –colocándole el anillo-

**Serena:** Darien, no hay nada más que quiera que ser la mujer de tu vida, tú esposa y la madre de tus hijos

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------

He'd give up all his comfort

And sleep out in the rain

If she said that's the way

It ought to be

**Serenity:** tú esposa…-observando detenidamente el anillo-

**Darien:** amor…

**Serenity:** ¿voy a casarme contigo? –dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules-

**Darien:** algún día…tú y yo lo haremos

**Serenity:** si…-dijo en un susurro-

**Darien:** ¿uhm?

**Serenity:** si quiero…quiero casarme contigo

**Darien:** mi Serena…

En cuestión de segundos los dos se encontraban sumergidos en un mar de pasión desenfrenada y una vez más lo que tanto deseaban se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Darien la tomó apasionadamente y ella respondía cada caricia y cada beso con tanto amor. De repente una cálida luz nació entre sus cuerpos, ella pudo sentir como si algo naciera en su interior, como si un sueño se estuviera fabricando en su corazón.

Esa noche quedaría sellada para toda la eternidad, no importara cuanta maldad inundará el universo, el amor no sólo de la princesa de la Luna y del príncipe de la Tierra, sino el amor de dos seres humanos…el amor de Serena y Darien sería eterno, y la muestra de ello era la fusión de sus cuerpos y corazones, que en ese instante se acababa de llevar a cabo…

**Darien:** ¿Serena? –acostado de un lado y con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho-

**Serenity:** ¿si? –delineando con su mano derecha el pecho de él-

**Darien:** nunca olvides este momento –y le dio un breve y tierno beso en sus labios-

**Serenity:** jamás…-mirándolo tiernamente-

**Darien:** te amo Serena, te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos –bostezando y abrazándola mientras cerraba sus ojos-

**Serenity:** yo también te amo, a nuestro Joshi y a nuestra Rini –recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serenity:** Rini…Joshi…-dijo mientras observaba el amanecer-

**Darien:** uhm…-dijo mientras dormía y se daba la vuelta hacia la ventana-

**Serenity:** Darien…-mientras se acercaba a la cama y se ponía de rodillas- no puedo quedarme contigo por el momento, debo cumplir con mi destino…

**Darien:** …-mientras se movía su cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada-

**Serenity:** eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –viéndolo tiernamente- volveré a ti, lo prometo…te amo mi Darien Chiba –y le dio un suave beso-

Y una vez más, Serenity desapareció entre las sombras dejando a su príncipe azul durmiendo pacíficamente…

Mientras en el templo…

**Mina:** ¿cómo seguirá Darien?

**Amy:** debió ser un terrible golpe para él –mirando al cielo-

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Endymión:** ¿por qué? –bajando su espada y con cara confundida-

**Serenity:** ¡¡porque yo lo quiero!!

**Endymión:** ¿qué? –mirándola atónitamente-

**Dark Prince:** has perdido Endymión –limpiándose la sangre de la boca-

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Rei:** él estará bien -sonriendo-

**Lita:** ¿cómo lo sabes? –mirando a Rei extrañamente-

**Rei:** chicas, no olviden que es Darien, es nuestro futuro rey, él jamás se dejará vencer, además Serenity lo ama, es por eso que nos pidió que lo protegiéramos

**Amy:** tal vez Serena regresará más pronto de lo que pensamos -sonriendo-

**Mina:** ¿a qué te refieres Amy?

**Amy:** como dijo Rei, si Serenity ama a Darien, eso significa sólo una cosa

**Lita:** ¿qué?

**Rei:** que Darien podrá regresarle el espejo de los sueños sin ningún problema

**Amy:** así es Rei

**Mina:** ¡eso es fantástico!

**Lita:** ahora tenemos que encontrarla

**Rei:** muy pronto Serena…volveremos a estar juntas –con unas pequeñas lágrimas-

Muy lejos de ahí, una joven llegaba a sus aposentos. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre su cama, tratando de cerrar los ojos para lograr contener tanta pasión que acaba de experimentar, sin embargo una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

When a man loves a woman

I give you everything I've got

Trying to hold on to your precious love

Baby, baby please don't treat me bad

**Dark Prince:** me tenías preocupado

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** ¿te encuentras bien? –sentándose en la cama-

**Serenity:** _¿cómo decirle que me siento tan amada?..._ si, me encuentro bien –levantándose de la cama-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…yo sólo…quería pedirte una disculpa

**Serenity:** ¿una disculpa?

**Dark Prince:** me comporté como un tonto ayer, no quería que te fueras, simplemente…

**Serenity:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince**: no soporto la idea de que él te mire, que él te toque –cerrando los puños con fuerza-

**Serenity:** escúchame Arthur –tomando las manos de él-

**Dark Prince:** …-mirándola atentamente-

**Serenity:** no quiero que te sientas así, yo te quiero –arrodillándose ante él-

**Dark Prince:** pero no me amas…

**Serenity:** …-alejando su mirada-

**Dark Prince:** sabes princesa, mi sueño era vivir y casarme contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de algo

**Serenity:** …-mirándolo nuevamente-

**Dark Prince:** mi sueño es…que tú seas feliz

**Serenity:** Arthur…-abrazándolo-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…

En eso un fuerte dolor se vino a la mente del joven príncipe, tanto que cayó al suelo ante una asustada Serenity…

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡Arthur!!! –tratando de levantarlo-

**Dark Prince:** me duele…mucho –sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza-

**Serenity:** tenemos que ir con Caos –dijo muy asustada-

**Dark Prince:** no…princesa debes irte de aquí…debes de ir con…él –levantándose con dificultad-

**Serenity:** no te dejaré solo

**Dark Prince:** yo nunca estaré solo mientras estés en mis sueños –y salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí-

**Serenity:** ¡Arthur!

Y al correr con tanta prisa, Dark Prince llega a la sala donde se encontraba aquella persona que tal vez podría ayudarlo…

**Caos:** vaya principito¿acaso estás sufriendo?

**Dark Prince:** no te atrevas a acercártele –le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared-

**Caos:** ¿me estás amenazando?

**Dark Prince:** hiciste que asesinara a mi propia hermana…hiciste que la mujer que amo fuera infeliz…le hiciste daño a mi mejor amigo…¡te mataré! –sacando lentamente su espada-

**Caos:** vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el heredero de la Vía Láctea está recordando, dime…¿qué te hizo ella para que cayeras en su juego?

**Dark Prince:** ¡ella no me hizo nada!

**Caos:** eres un estúpido, te di la vida, te di poder, te di a tú querida princesita, pero al parecer ni siquiera pudiste hacer que ella se alejara de Endymión

**Dark Prince:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Caos:** ella estuvo con Endymión anoche

**Dark Prince:** no…

**Caos:** y no creo que estuvieran hablando toda la noche –con una sonrisa malvada-

**Dark Prince:** ¡mientes!

**Caos:** si miento, entonces dime¿por qué estaba feliz tú princesita hace un momento?

**Dark Prince:** no…no me importa…si ella es feliz…yo seré feliz –tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-

**Caos:** eres un tonto –levantando su mano en dirección a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Caos:** te necesito todavía y también a la princesa, es por eso que me ayudarás a recuperarla

**Dark Prince:** estás loco si crees que lo haré

**Caos:** lo harás…mi fiel príncipe –dijo mientras producía una enorme nube oscura alrededor de Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué significa esto? –viendo como la nube lo rodeaba-

**Caos:** esta vez no recordarás ni siquiera tú nombre, jajajajajaja

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…¡¡¡¡nooooo!!!!

**Serenity:** Arthur…-levantándose bruscamente de la cama- debo de ir…

Y de pronto una persona aparece en la entrada de la habitación…

**Serenity:** ¿Arthur?

**Dark Prince:** …-sin decir nada mientras la veía-

**Serenity:** soñé que estabas en peligro -abrazándolo-

**Dark Prince:** el amo quiere verte –dijo mientras estaba parado sin responderle el abrazo-

**Serenity:** ¿el amo?

**Dark Prince:** ¡ahora! –dándose la vuelta y caminando lejos de ella-

**Serenity:** _¿acaso ya lo sabrá¿sabrá que he recordado algunas cosas?...debo de prevenir a Darien…_

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

**Serenity:** Darien…-mientras se acercaba a la cama y se ponía de rodillas- no puedo quedarme contigo por el momento, debo cumplir con mi destino…

**Darien:** …-mientras se movía su cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada-

**Serenity:** eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –viéndolo tiernamente- volveré a ti, lo prometo…te amo mi Darien Chiba –y le dio un suave beso-

--------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

**Serenity:** _daría cualquier cosa por estar con él ahora…pero debo cumplir mi promesa…enfrentaré al Caos yo sola_ –decidida se dirigió en la misma dirección que Dark Prince-

En el departamento de Darien…

**Darien:** ¿Serena? –dándose la vuelta y buscando alguna señal de ella-

En eso se sentó y observó hacia la ventana, por la cual ya cruzaban los rayos del sol indicando el medio día. Como instinto tocó aún sus labios, recordando los aún tibios besos apasionados de la mujer de su vida…

**Darien:** te has ido…¿por qué? –apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama- _después de tanto tiempo…de tantas noches…lo que tanto quería no fue un sueño, te extraño Serena…_-abrazando la almohada aún con el aroma de ella- _ahora más que nunca…ahora que recuerdas…no te dejaré ir_

De repente una amiga aparece por sorpresa desde la ventana de la habitación…

**Luna:** ¿Darien? –saltando a orillas de la cama-

**Darien:** hey Luna…hola –dijo en tono de sorpresa-

**Luna:** ¿durmiendo hasta tarde?

**Darien:** algo así¿sucede algo?

**Luna:** bueno, lo que pasa es que las chicas y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti

**Darien:** ¿por mí?

**Luna:** bueno, por lo de ayer, pero creo que hoy amaneciste…no sé –mirándolo extrañamente-

**Darien:** ¿diferente? –dándole una tierna mirada a Luna-

**Luna:** te ves feliz¿te pasó algo?

**Darien:** digamos que anoche fue la mejor de todas –suspirando mientras estiraba sus brazos-

**Luna:** ¿ah? –con carita de desentendida-

**Darien:** bueno, ya es hora

**Luna:** ¿qué vas a hacer?

**Darien:** recuperar a Serena de una vez por todas

**Luna:** que bueno que has recuperado tu ánimo

**Darien:** pero antes…-levantándose de la cama- voy a tomar un baño

En eso las sábanas que cubrían el increíble cuerpo del príncipe de la Tierra cayeron de la cama, acción que puso a Luna de un color muy particular…

**Luna:** ¡miauuu! –cerrando los ojos y completamente sonrojada-

**Darien:** oh rayos –tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas y corriendo al baño- perdóname Luna –gritando desde el baño-

**Luna:** ¿pues que habrá pasado anoche? –dijo aún con cierto sonrojo-

Lejos de ahí…

**Caos:** esta ocasión iré con ustedes, y no quiero más errores¿oyeron? –parado frente a sus dos súbditos-

**Dark Prince:** si amo –haciendo una reverencia-

**Caos:** ¿princesa?

**Serenity:** se hará tal y como usted ordene –haciendo una reverencia-

**Caos:** entonces acabemos con este espectáculo, jajajaja –riendo maquiavélicamente-

Mientras en el templo….

**Rei:** pero ¿qué fue eso? –tomando la escoba con fuerza-

**Amy:** ¿qué sucede Rei?

**Lita:** ¿Rei?

**Rei: **algo terrible está por pasar

**Mina:** ¿a qué te refieres Rei?

**Rei:** puedo sentir que algo terrible se avecina, Caos está por dar el golpe final

**Amy:** no podemos bajar la guardia chicas

**Lita:** es verdad, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos

**Mina:** espero que Luna haya podido encontrar a Darien

En eso llegan dos personas…

**Lita:** Luna…

**Amy:** Darien…

**Darien:** hola chicas –saludando con mucho ánimo-

**Mina:** por lo que veo estás…¿feliz? –mirando extrañamente a Darien-

**Darien:** hoy es un día increíble, además hoy estoy seguro que recuperaremos a Serena

**Lita:** vaya, si que anoche diste un cambio radical

**Luna:** lo mismo pienso yo

**Rei:** chicos…

**Darien:** ¿qué sucede Rei?

**Rei:** está aquí...

**Darien**¿quién?

**Amy:** Caos…

**Lita:** al fin, a llegado la hora de pelear

**Amy:** y rescatar a nuestra Serena

**Luna:** chicos…¡¡transfórmense!!

**Darien:** _Serena…pronto estaremos juntos_ –corriendo mientras se transformaba en Tuxedo Mask-

Cerca de ahí…

**Caos:** vienen hacia acá¿listos mis queridos príncipes?

**Dark Prince:** ahora si haré pedazos a Endymión

**Serenity:** y las sailors conocerán la muerte en persona –sacando su espada-

**Caos:** recuerda Serenity, quiero sus espejos a como de lugar

**Serenity:** sí –con una mirada perdida y de mucho rencor-

En eso llegan los guerreros…

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¡fuego eterno de marte! –lanzó hacia Caos-

**Caos:** bienvenidos guerreros de la Vía Láctea –deteniendo el poder de Mars con un simple golpe-

**Tuxedo Mask**: Caos…-mirándolo directamente-

**Caos:** príncipe Endymión, o debo decir, Rey Endymión

**Tuxedo Mask:** te daré el honor de conocerlo si me provocas, sacando su espada

**Caos:** no tenga cuidado majestad, mi fiel Dark Prince se encargará de matarlo antes de despertar su verdadero poder

**Tuxedo Mask:** eso lo veremos

**Caos:** pero para eso…-creando una enorme energía alrededor de todos-

**Eternal S. Júpiter**¿qué sucede?

**Eternal S. Venus:** no tengo idea

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Caos nos está teletransportando a otra dimensión

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¿qué?

**Caos:** así es mi querida S. Mercury

Todos habían sido teletransportados a un espacio completamente diferente al mundo real, no había nada alrededor, sólo oscuridad la cual se disipaba con el brillo de ciertos objetos que estaban cerca de Caos…

**Caos:** bienvenidos a mi dimensión –levantando las manos- ahora podemos pelear sin intervenciones

**Eternal S. Mars:** Mercury, ves lo que yo veo –observando los objetos brillantes que estaban cerca de Caos-

**Eternal S. Mercury:** pero si son…

**Tuxedo Mask:** los espejos…

**Caos:** vaya, notaron mi colección

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** reconozco esos cuatro espejos

**Eternal S. Venus:** Haruka…Michiru…Setsuna…Hotaru

**Eternal S. Mars:** y los otros son…

**Eternal S. Mercury:** Taiki…Yaten…Seiya

**Caos:** excelente observación sailors, la pregunta es…¿los quieren?

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** de todos modos los recuperaremos –colocándose en posición de pelea-

**Caos:** ¿por qué todo siempre lo quieren a la fuerza? –dijo en tono sarcástico- entonces…peleen por ellos –lanzando un poder contra las guerreras-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡claro que pelearemos! –deteniendo el poder-

**Caos:** vaya majestad, defendiendo a sus guerreras, que tal si lo entretenemos con su amigo…encárgate de él Dark Prince

**Dark Prince:** si amo –sacando su espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Arthur…

**Dark Prince:** esta vez…¡no fallaré! –corriendo y atacando a Tuxedo Mask-

**Tuxedo Mask: **¡claro que fallarás! –deteniendo el ataque con su espada y quedando frenta a Dark Prince-

**Eternal S. Mars:** debemos de ayudar a Darien

**Eternal S. Venus:** ¡vamos!

**Caos:** ¡alto ahí guerreras!

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** ¡quítate de nuestro camino!...¡¡trueno eterno de Júpiter!!

En eso una guerrera detiene el poder que se dirigía a Caos…

**Eternal S. Mercury:** pero si es…

**Eternal S. Mars:** Serenity…

**Caos:** precisamente de eso quería advertirles, mi fiel princesa se encargará de ustedes

**Eternal S. Venus:** Serena…

**Serenity:** ¡silencio! –y lanzó un poder hacia las guerreras-

En eso Tuxedo Mask pudo sentir el gran poder y observó hacia donde estaban las sailors scouts…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Serena?… -volteando a verla-

**Dark Prince:** recuerda...que...yo...soy...tu...¡contrincante! –dando un golpe de espada entre cada palabra-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡quítate! –dándole un golpe tremendo y seco a Dark Prince-

**Caos:** ¡quiero los espejos de las guerreras Serenity!

**Serenity:** si amo –levantando su espada hacia las sailors-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡detente Serena!

**Caos:** ella no te escuchará Endymión, ahora me pertenece, jajajajaja

**Continuará…**

Otra semana, otro MC. Ya casi estamos en la recta final de este fic, espero les este agradando mucho. Ahora sus replys en _"The Earth´s Princess Corner":_

Primero que nada, una disculpa a aquellas personas que me enviaron sus reviews, prometo contestarles en el próximo capítulo, lo que pasa es que dispongo de poco tiempo pues me encuentro realizando una estancia (Congreso) en Buenos Aires, Argentina, jejeje. Ahh pero hubo una pregunta de vida o muerte que contestaré para la amiga de la Sra. Chiba, pues digamos quie Serenity sólo sentía amistad por Arthur en el Milenio de Plata, pero es una amistad muy especial, casi como la de Serena con Seiya, una amistad-amor, le llamaremos así, jejeje.

_**lovemamoru**_ Como dicen los Fabulosos Cadillacs…Matador!!! Jajajaja, por eso es que nos encanta Mamo-chan!!! Espero haya valido la pena la espera de este capítulo, y di no a los ataques al corazón!! Jeje. Cheers.

_**Sra. Chiba**_ Amiga, siempre ha sido y será Darien, jejeje, pero es que Arthur está tan divino que las tentaciones se permiten, jajaja. Y claro que te contestaré a todas las preguntas o dudas que tengas. Saluditos!!

_**Beatriz Ventura**_ Holitas linda, creo que ya cumplí con la miel que tanto les debía, y en dos capítulos seguidos!!! Jajaja. Espero te haya gustado y haya valido la pena esas uñitas, jeje. Nos vemos la próxima semanita, cuídate mucho.

_**Usako Suyi**_ No lo puedo creer!! Adivinaste!!!! Nooooo!!!!! Jajajaja, así es mi linda Suyi, la aprovechada de Serenity hizo lo que en una boutique, se probó todo lo bueno y se fue sin llevar nada, jajajajaja. Y lo mejor del caso es que Caos se encargó de sacarle un poquito de esos pensamientos a mi lindo Arthur antes de que lo invadiera con tantas escenas de la apasionada noche entre Darien y Serenity, jeje, plan con maña. Aguantas muy poquito preciosa, jejeje. Gracias a tí he conocido las cosas más bonitas de tu tierra natal, jejeje, gracias!!!!! Besos.

_**Isabel,**_ Gracias por considerar buena la unión con los anteriores chapter, ese era mi principal objetivo, que se viera la firma de Celia aquí, jeje. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye.

_**EmmaRiddle**_ Directo por DHL te envió a Arthur, jajajaja. Que bueno que te gustó el chapter pasado, espero te haya gustado más este, jejeje. Y es que ya les debía algunos cariñitos entre estos dos tortolitos. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el próximo MC.

_**SerenaTsukinoMoon**_ No te preocupes preciosa, lo bueno es que sigues este fic, y que mejor que te guste. Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo!!! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y más emociones en el siguiente miércoles. Kisses.

_**Conchis,**_ Tienes mucha razón¿quién se puede resistir a ese pedacito de angelito chocolatoso? Jajaja, yo a la primera caigo, jajajaja. Y no te acabes lo pañuelos, que más cosas vienen en camino!!! Un enorme abrazote de tu amiga Celia.

_**Itzel,**_ Sabes qué es lo mejor? Pasar de soñar con Harry Potter a mi fic, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y con tu ayuda espero llegar a esos bonitos 600, jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y haya valido la pena el paro cardíaco. Nos estamos leyendo la próxima week. Cheers.

_**jaz021**_ Ahh no mi querida senadora, nada de eso, o es review o nada, jajajaja. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya me encontré con otro review tuyo y lo bueno es que fue en el capítulo pasado, jeje. Cómo esta eso de que con este capítulo recuperó la vida mi fic? Buaaaaaa, qué pues?, buaaaaa, bueno aún con lagrimitas pero espero en verdad te haya gustado y si no…a la hoguera!!!! Jajaja. Nos vemos amiguita.

_**kaoru himura,**_

Así que ni con calmantes…

No doctora, ahhh como sufro, esas niñas quieren miel, miel y más miel (esa soy yo acostadita en un sofá)

Pues ni modos, habrá que recetarle la medicina que nunca falla (abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a un sexy men)

¿Ah? (yo bien emocionada)

Tómelo por 24 horas durante toda la semana y se sentirá mejor

A la orden doctora. Ya oíste Mamo

Todo sea por el bienestar de mi Celia (ese es mi Darien!!!!!)

Ves lo que provocas con tus geniales reviews!!!, jajaja. Me encantó mucho tú review pasado, y mira, con que no tenías intenciones de ser la número 500, suertuda, jajaja. Cuídate mucho preciosa. Besos.

_**BruhE**_Lo mejor de todo es que te dio ganas de leer todo el fic, jeje, de por si ya está cada vez más largo, pero con más miel, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado la miel de este capítulo, bueno, excepto al final, la gran batalla está por comenzar. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo miércoles.

_**NeoReinasailormoon,**_ De ahora en adelante en lugar de decir MC diré "AMD" Adicción a los Miércoles de Celia, jajajaja, ese si estuvo bueno y tú eres la autora, jaja. Ay dios, y casi me asusto con lo del hospital, hasta que leí broma, ufff, debo dar más miel en un solo chapter…deseo cumplido, jajaja. En cuanto a la pregunta del millón, digamos que en este capítulo ha sucedido algo interesante con respecto a esa pregunta. En cuanto a Joshi y Rini pronto amiga, pronto. Bye.

_**satorichiva**_ Le atinaste en cuanto al espejo en tu review, pero no diré de que, pues si no las otras se van a enterar, jejeje. Y Serenita si que es bien mañosita, jajaja, hasta yo lo sería con un novio como Darien, jaja. Gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo.

_**Maritza,**_ Cualquier baño con Darien es riquísimo!!!! Jaja. Espero tus expectativas de miel hayan quedado satisfechas por el momento, jaja, aún habrá más. Nos vemos la próxima semanita con más emociones.

_**Serychiba,**_ Darien materializado en este capítulo!!!, suertuda Luna, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo tierno al principio, pero como siempre, de nuevo te dejo con más emociones para la próxima semana. Cheers.

_**Cositas,**_ Mi amiga frustada (jajajajaja), ya sé que la medicina se toma completa pero nunca en exceso, además mientras sea todo de poquito en poquito habrá mejoras con tu coma diabético, jajaja. Espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Y perdona por dejarte a medias en el anterior, eso fue a propósito pues sabía que se iban a quedar picadas!! Jajaja, que mala soy (buajajajajaja). Cuídate mucho y a tomar la medicina de la semana.

_**3rill Cullen**_ El alocarse por Darien no depende de las estaciones del año, veme, yo ando loca por él todo el año!!!! Jajajaja. Aunque Arthur igual me tienta, jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo el próximo miércoles.

_**baby suhe,**_ Espero te haya ido muy bien en el examen, sé lo que es estar en verano y no tener tiempo para hacer las cosas que nos gustan, pero somos valientes y estamos frente al cañón, jaja. Y ¿de dónde saco todo? pues…todo esto es posible gracias a personas como tú, que me dan ánimos de escribir mis locas ideas, jeje. Gracias y échale ganas!!!

_**fabiolaMoon**_ Soy mala, mala, me pasé en el pasado chapter, pero espero que este te haya dejado bien satisfecha, bueno a excepción de que se quedaron a media pelea, jaja, Además no pueden pedir mejor cosa que dos capítulo continuos de mucha miel, jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!

_**sesrena**_ Hola, claro que me acuerdo de ti, hasta me pareció extraño cuando no encontré un mail tuyo en mi correo pero luego leí mis reviews y leí este, jeje. Espero te haya gustado el romance de esta ocasión. Nos estamos leyendo!!

_**Usakopau,**_ Gracias por considerar increíble mi fic, jeje, y claro que estaré actualizando pronto, cada miércoles aquí andaremos. Saluditos!!

_**Kira Moon,**_ Es genial que te haya gustado el chapter pasado y como mi imaginación vuela adivino que este te encantó, espero…jejeje. Trataré de hacer un final feliz, jeje, al menos para el pobre de Arthur, pero no prometo enamorarlo de una senshi…o si?, jajajaja. Abrazos!!


	28. Chapter 30: El Rey Endymión

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Capitulo 30. El Rey Endymión

Y ahí estaba ella…parada frente a él, era como sí todo el amor que se habían jurado la noche anterior hubiera desaparecido…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡ella jamás será tuya!! –dirigiéndose a Caos-

**Caos:** aún no has visto a tú peor pesadilla príncipe Endymión –riéndose maquiavélicamente-

En ese momento, el príncipe de la Tierra corre hacia la princesa haciéndole frente…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Serena? –buscando alguna señal del amor de su vida-

**Serenity:** … -con una mirada perdida-

**Tuxedo Mask:** mírame Serena... mírame –tomándola por los hombros-

**Serenity: **jamás...

De repente Tuxedo Mask sale disparado al suelo…

**Serenity:** ¡vuelvas a tocarme! –con un tono furioso-

**Tuxedo Mask:** Serena por favor…reacciona -rogándole-

**Dark Prince:** justo como te quería ver Endymión…rogando –con una mirada victoriosa-

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿por qué?...no lo entiendo –buscando una respuesta mientras observaba el odio de su princesa-

**Eternal S. Mars: **Serena, trata de pelear, por nosotras…por Darien…¡¡por tus hijos!! –con algunas lágrimas en su rostro-

**Serenity:** …-sin decir nada mientras dirigía su espada hacia las sailors-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** no Serena -rogándole-

**Eternal S. Venus:** nosotras jamás te haríamos daño

**Eternal S. Mercury: **esa espada…-mirando el arma de Serenity detenidamente-

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** ¿qué pasa Mercury?

**Eternal S. Mercury:** la he visto antes…

**Eternal S. Venus:** ¿en dónde?

**Eternal S. Mars:** ¿de qué hablan?, Serena jamás ha utilizado una espad…

La última palabra quedó ahogada en la garganta de S. Mars al recordar su última pelea…

----------------------------------- Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Galaxia:** jajajajaja, esta espada retuvo al Caos por mucho tiempo, pero ahora es tiempo de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer con ella en mis manos –flotando victoriosamente frente a Serena-

**Serena:** detente por favor… -dijo con ojos llorosos-

----------------------------------- Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

**Caos:** muy observadoras mis queridas scouts, me he tomado la molestia de regalarle a mi guerrera una espada digna de ella…y ahora…Serenity –centrando su mirada en las scouts-

**Tuxedo Mask:** no…¡no lo hagas!

Todo ocurrió con la velocidad en que un rayo rompe el cielo, cuatro espejos yacían flotando frente a sus dueñas…frente a la persona que alguna vez velo por cuidarlos…

**Tuxedo Mask: **¡¡noooo!! –corriendo hacia las scouts-

**Eternal S. Mars:** perdónanos Darien…

**Eternal S. Mercury: **no pudimos protegerla…

**Eternal S. Júpiter:** dejamos en tus manos la vida de ella…de nuestra amiga

**Eternal S. Venus:** regrésale nuestros sueños…sus sueños

Y con estás últimas palabras el futuro de un mundo mejor se había esfumado, un futuro en que dos príncipes crecerían junto a sus amigos y reinarían el futuro Tokio de Cristal…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿cómo pudiste?...¡¡¿quién demonios te crees?!! –gritó con furia-

**Serenity:** y tú serás el siguiente –mirándolo con desprecio-

**Dark Prince: **espera…él es mío –sacando su espada-

**Tuxedo Mask:** sabes Serena…siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré –poniéndose de pie- pero si he de matarte para que tus sueños vivan…¡¡lo haré!! –con lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Dark Prince: **¿pero qué…?

De repente una luz despampanante rodeó el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask, la luz del cristal dorado…

Mientras en otro lugar…

**Luna:** ¿sentiste eso Artemis?

**Artemis:** está despertando…

**Luna:** Darien no podrá hacerlo –dijo llorando-

**Artemis:** tendrá que hacerlo Luna, si Serenity libera el poder de Caos no habrá marcha atrás, él deberá…-desviando la mirada-

**Luna:** Serena…Darien…chicas…

Regresando a la pelea…

**Caos: **ha despertado –mirando a Tuxedo Mask sin sorprenderse-

**Dark Prince:** demonios

Después de unos segundos, el ruido producido por una espada contra el suelo sorprendió a los presentes…De entre las sombras aparecía un guerrero con la armadura real, una mirada vacía y penetrante, pero lo que más resaltaba era el cristal dorado que brillaba intensamente en su espada…

**Caos:** bienvenido Rey Endymión

**Endymión:** tú serás el primero –señalando con su espada a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince: **te concederé el honor, estúpido –colocándose en posición para pelear-

**Serenity:** ¡alto! –colocándose entre los dos-

**Dark Prince:** ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Serenity: **es mi trabajo acabar con él –mirando con odio a Endymión-

**Endymión: **por esta ocasión dejaré a las damas en segundo lugar, así que… ¡¡¡quítate!!! –lanzándole un poder a Serenity, la cual fue directamente a dar al suelo-

**Serenity:** rayos… -levantándose con dificultad-

**Dark Prince:** ahora…¡te mataré! –corriendo hacia Endymión-

**Endymión:** esto será sencillo –quedándose quieto-

En eso una ola de golpes de espada se esparció por el lugar, los dos guerreros ya no mostraban técnicas extravagantes, ahora iban por todo, su único objetivo era atravesar su arma en el cuerpo de su oponente…

**Endymión: **¿te rindes Arthur?

**Dark Prince:** jamás –respirando con dificultad-

**Caos: **¿qué tanto haces Dark Prince? ¡¡¡¡mátalo ya!!!!

**Dark Prince:** ¡¡eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer!! –gritando con odio-

**Endymión:** ¡¡ahh!! –levantando la espada y dirigiéndola hacia Dark Prince-

**Serenity:** ¡¡no!! –lanzando un poder con su espada deteniendo momentáneamente a Endymión-

**Endymión:** no entiendes ¿verdad?...tú serás la siguiente, así que…quédate en el suelo –lanzado un leve poder hacia Serenity-

**Serenity: **_es más fuerte de lo que pensé_ -tratando de levantarse del suelo-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity… -mirándola con desesperación-

**Endymión:** ¿dónde estábamos? –dirigiéndose a Dark Prince-

**Dark Prince: **¿cómo te atreves a lastimarla? –levantándose del suelo y con una mirada de odio hacia él-

**Endymión:** ¿cómo si te importara?

**Dark Prince:** claro que me importa, ella es…ella es…

----------------------------------- Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Serenity:** escúchame Arthur –tomando las manos de él-

**Dark Prince:** …-mirándola atentamente-

**Serenity:** no quiero que te sientas así, yo te quiero –arrodillándose ante él-

**Dark Prince:** pero no me amas…

**Serenity:** …-alejando su mirada-

**Dark Prince:** sabes princesa, mi sueño era vivir y casarme contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de algo

**Serenity:** …-mirándolo nuevamente-

**Dark Prince:** mi sueño es…que tú seas feliz

**Serenity:** Arthur…-abrazándolo-

**Dark Prince:** Serenity…

----------------------------------- Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

**Dark Prince: **¡¡¡la felicidad de ella es mi sueño!!! –corriendo con furia hacia Endymión-

Una mancha de sangre empezaba a correr por aquel piso, la espada de uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo atravesaba por completo el cuerpo de su oponente. Lentamente el príncipe caía de rodillas al suelo, viendo por última vez a la persona que amaba…

**Dark Prince: **perdóname Serenity

**Caos:** estúpido Arthur

**Serenity:** ¡¡Arthur!! –viendo la escena-

----------------------------------- Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Joven Arthur: **jajaja –no paraba de reír-

**Joven Endymión:** no te rías Arthur

**Joven Arthur:** no puedo evitarlo, esto es gracioso, y a propósito ¿qué habrá hoy?

**Joven Endymión:** ahhh -suspirando- hoy es el baile de invierno, y adivina ¿quién viene?

**Joven Arthur:** ¿tú princesa?

**Joven Endymión:** si…….¡¡¡ehhh!!!, ¡¡no!!

**Joven Arthur: **jajaja, definitivamente me caes muy bien Endymión

**Joven Endymión: **¿por qué no te quedas?, así podré distraerme con algo

**Joven Arthur:** no puedo amigo, tengo que regresar a casa con mi hermana, además no me gustaría hacer mal tercio, jajaja

----------------------------------- Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

**Endymión:** lo siento…amigo –retirando la espada del cuerpo de Dark Prince-

**Caos:** jajajaja, ¿quién iba a decirlo?, el Rey Endymión ha derramado la sangre de su mejor amigo, jajajajaja –burlándose-

**Endymión**: …-mirando como Dark Prince desaparecía-

**Dark Prince:** te suplico por la vida de ella…no la ma…tes –desapareciendo por completo-

**Serenity:** ¡no! ¡esto no es posible! –gritando con desesperación-

**Caos: **dígame ahora majestad, ¿podrá contra su reina…y conmigo?

**Endymión:** Serenity… -mirándola fijamente-

**Serenity:** …-con una mirada perdida-

**Caos:** es tiempo de terminar con la asquerosa vida de este planeta…¡y del universo entero! –dijo mientras empezaba a producir un enorme poder-

**Endymión:**¿qué está sucediendo? –observando sorprendido el último acto de Caos-

**Caos: **es hora de que veas a la propia maldad en persona –liberando su poder hacia Serenity-

**Endymión:** ¡¡¡Serena!!! –corriendo hacia ella-

**Serenity:** ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!! –recibiendo una enorme cantidad de poder-

La ráfaga de poder era enorme, hecho que hizo que el Rey de la Tierra fuera arrojado bruscamente al piso. Por unos segundos el lugar se inundó de enorme oscuridad, hasta que de pronto de entre las sombras surgía la reencarnación de la maldad pura…

**Endymión:** ¿quién eres? –mirando asustado desde el suelo-

**¿?:** soy algo que el universo jamás ha presenciado –caminando lentamente hacia él y con una espada negra como la noche-

**Endymión: **Serena… -afirmó al ver la silueta de su amada-

**Serenity:** no Endymión, ahora Caos y yo somos uno y el cristal de plata jamás brillará de nuevo –deteniéndose frente a él-

**Endymión:** esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –dijo con un tono de frustación-

**Serenity:** entonces…sea bienvenido a su pesadilla… majestad, jajajajajajajaja –riendo maquiavólicamente-

**Continuará…**

Música recomendada: The Final Fight (Rob Duncan).


	29. Chapter 31: El último resplandor

**SAILOR MOON DREAMS**

por Celia Chiba

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer profundamente a todas las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejar sus hermosos comentarios, gracias a ellos me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo, también quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que confían plenamente en que soy buena escritora, espero no decepcionarlas. Sin más retrasos, con ustedes…

Capitulo 31. El último resplandor

**Serena:** Darien ¿estás despierto?

**Darien:** si –acariciando suavemente el hombro de ella mientras se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol-

**Serena:** que tranquilidad reina aquí, ¿verdad? –acurrucándose en él-

**Darien:** así es Serena

**Serena:** ¿crees que siempre sea así?

**Darien: **así será princesa, así será –dándole un beso en la frente-

**Serena:** sabes Darien, te extrañe mucho –tocando suavemente la tela de la camisa de él-

**Darien:** yo estaba perdido sin ti mi amor, sentía que no podía respirar, sentía…

**Serena: **te prometo que jamás te volveré a dejar –colocando un dedo en los labios de él-

**Darien:** ¿me lo prometes? –acariciando la mejilla de ella-

**Serena:** lo juro, pero mientras tanto…-levantándose-

**Darien: **¿si? –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena: **debemos pelear…

**Darien:** ¿pelear?

**Serena: **por última vez...

**Serenity:** ahhh –se quejó mientras su contrincante la tiraba al suelo-

**Endymión: **perdóname Serena –mirándola seriamente –

**Serenity:** … –levantándose y sosteniendo su espada con fuerza-

**Endymión:** te lo voy a pedir una vez más Serenity, detente por favor –bajando su espada-

**Serenity:** ¡jamás! ¡esto es por Arthur! –atacando con furia a Endymión-

**Endymión:** Arthur no querría esto –deteniendo el ataque-

**Serenity:** ¡¿tú qué sabes lo que él quería?! –atacándolo con más fuerza-

**Endymión:** ¡porque era mi amigo! –respondiendo el ataque-

Por un momento dos eternos amantes se miraban con una expresión confusa en sus rostros, ambos querían que la batalla cesara, pero a la vez sus corazones mostraban el terror de tener que presenciar el final de lo inevitable…

**Endymión:** Serena…detente –contrarrestando cada golpe de espada-

**Serenity:** ¡no! –dando golpes cada vez más fuertes y certeros-

El rey no podía evitar sentirse tan impotente, tenía el poder para acabar de una vez con esto, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que resistiera…que a pesar del odio que sentía en esos momentos su princesa lograra aguantar un poco más, como si todo su ser le gritara que un milagro ocurriría, la pregunta era…¿cuándo?

**Serenity:** pelea Endymión, ¡pelea! –lanzándole un poder-

**Endymión:** no…no quiero pelear contra ti –deteniendo el poder con su mano-

**Serenity:** ¡¿por qué?! es que acaso por que soy una princesa, o porque crees que no tengo el poder para derrotarte…tengo el poder del Caos, así que ¡enfréntate a mí! –lanzándole un poder mayor-

**Endymión: **no –dijo en un susurro mientras detenía con dificultad el poder de ella-

**Serenity:** entonces…¡dime por que!

**Endymión:** ¡porque no puedo lastimar a la persona que amo! –desapareciendo el poder de ella con un movimiento de su espada-

**Serenity:** ¡esto harta de escucharte decir eso! –corriendo hacia él-

En instantes los dos se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, sus espadas se encontraban pegadas y resistiendo el impacto, cuando de pronto el milagro que él esperaba se estaba haciendo presente…

**Endymión:** ¿Serena? –viéndola detenidamente-

**Serenity:** yo no soy ella…no soy ella –dijo en un susurro y con algunas lágrimas en su rostro-

**Endymión:** perdóname mi amor –sosteniendo con una mano su espada y evitando que ella siguiera el ataque-

**Serenity:** … -con la cabeza agachada-

**Endymión:** perdóname por ser el causante de esas lágrimas…te amo Serena y yo he sido un tonto por hacerte llorar, por hacerte sufrir…

**Serenity:** no quiero…no quiero sentirme de nuevo así…-tratando de luchar contra lo que la dominaba en su interior-

---------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Darien:** ¿qué haces aquí?

**Serena:** vine a disculparme Darien…es que no me di cuenta que tienes problemas y entonces pensé que yo…tal vez

**Darien:** no es nada de eso, es que…ya no siento nada por ti Serena, te lo dije –le dijo con su mirada enfocada en el suelo-

**Serena:** Darien…te prometo que ahora si voy a estudiar mucho, lo juro –ofreciéndole una mirada compasiva-

**Darien:** ya no quiero repetirlo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros

**Serena:** Darien, piensas que…piensas que te creo eso, no olvides que fuiste el príncipe Endymión y que yo fui la princesa Serenity, somos novios desde antes de nacer

**Darien:** ¡es que ya estoy harto de todo esto, porque tengo que seguir atado a ti tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado!...yo –deteniéndose al verla con lágrimas en su rostro-

**Serena:** Rini está aquí ¿verdad?, no será que prefieres estar con Rini que conmigo… -tratando de no llorar-

**Darien:** no digas tonterías –desviando su mirada de ella-

**Serena:** está bien, discúlpame por haberte hecho perder el tiempo con mis tonterías –saliendo del departamento de él-

---------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

**Endymión:** sé que aún estás ahí, mi corazón lo sabe –colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella y fundiendo sus labios apasionadamente en los de ella-

**¿?:** mucho tiempo sin vernos majestad –viendo hacia un hermoso atardecer-

**Serena:** ¿quién eres? –caminando hacia él-

**¿?:** verdad que es hermoso -suspirando-

**Serena:** jamás la había visto así –mirando una hermosa ciudad de cristal-

**¿?:** es un hermoso presente…bueno en mi caso –dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-

**Serena:** ¿nos conocemos? –le preguntó tímidamente-

**¿?:** por supuesto, conozco como la palma de mi mano a usted y al rey

**Serena: **¿al rey?

**¿?:** un gran hombre sin lugar a dudas –tomando con su mano izquierda una cadena con forma del planeta tierra abrazada por la luna que llevaba en el cuello-

**Serena:** creo que me siento muy confundida –tomando su cabeza con una mano-

**¿?:** ya no más –mirándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** ¿uhm? -mirándolo-

**¿?:** mi padre la está llamando

**Serena:** ¿tú padre?

**¿?:** …-colocando una mano de ella en su pecho-

**Serena:** puedo sentir… –dijo sorprendida-

**¿?:** ha llegado la hora

**Serena:** puedo escuchar una voz…la voz de…Darien…

**¿?:** los estaremos esperando –caminando en dirección contraria a ella-

**Serena:** ¿Joshi?

**Josh:** ve con él…mamá

Un intenso resplandor rodeaba el cuerpo de la princesa, ese brillo era la respuesta al amor eterno, el eterno resplandor de sus sueños y del cristal de plata…

**Serena** ¿Darien? –abriendo sus ojos lentamente-

**Endymión: **Serena –sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras se encontraban arrodillados-

**Serena:** ¡Darien…Darien! –abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando-

**Endymión:** mi Serena, mi amor, estás aquí –abrazándola y derramando algunas lágrimas-

**Serena:** ¿qué ha pasado? –aún sollozando-

**Endymión: **no recuerdas nada

**Serena:** recuerdo…a Arthur, a Joshi que estaba en problemas…¡Joshi y Rini!, ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntó desesperada-

**Endymión:** lo estarán –le contestó tiernamente-

**Serena:** sentía que estaba en un sueño, no podía despertar, por más que quería no podía, yo…-y en eso fue interrumpida por un tierno beso-

**Endymión:** todo va estar bien Serena –tranquilizándola mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- te extrañé tanto Serena –tomando su espada del suelo-

**Serena:** y las chicas, ¿dónde están? –mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas-

**Endymión: **ellas están…están bien –bajando la cabeza mientras recordaba-

---------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

**Artemis:** si eso llegara a pasar tendrás que hacerlo, no podemos permitir que ese poder maligno despierte de nuevo

**Darien:** no quiero…¡no lo haré! –tirando su espada-

**Luna:** Darien, esto es sólo en el supuesto caso que ella adquiera el poder del Caos

**Darien:** tiene que haber otra salida

**Artemis:** ¿crees qué no lo hemos previsto todo? Darien, todo este entrenamiento fue para que pudieras despertar todo tú poder, el poder que salvará al universo

**Darien: **¡¿y el poder de Serena?! ¡¿qué con el?! –dijo con unas lágrimas-

**Artemis:** el poder de ella reside en ti, así como el tuyo en el de ella

**Darien:** no podré hacerlo, yo la amo…no puedo matarla-dijo en un susurro-

De repente un pequeño golpe saca a Darien de sus pensamientos…

**Luna:** ¿tú crees que nosotras no la amamos?, ella es mi amiga Darien, mi fiel compañera, pero su sueño es velar por la paz de este mundo, y si la única manera de detener esto es matándola…tendremos que hacerlo –dijo mientras lloraba amargamente-

**Artemis:** no hay que adelantarse a los hechos, ella aún no posee ese poder –reconfortando a Luna-

---------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------

**Serena:** ¿en qué tanto piensas Darien? –tomándolo de las manos-

**Endymión:** en ti, siempre estoy pensando en ti –le dijo en un tono triste-

**Serena:** ¡mi anillo! –dijo en tono feliz al observar el collar que llevaba puesto él

**Endymión:** no podemos permitir que se pierda ¿verdad?, te amo tanto Serena Tsukino –juntando su frente con la de ella-

**Serena:** y yo a ti Darien Chiba

**Endymión: **¿Serena?

**Serena: **¿sí? –mirándolo tiernamente-

**Endymión: **¿podrías cerrar los ojos? –acariciando una mejilla de ella-

**Serena:** …-cerrando lentamente sus ojos azulados-

Y acercándose al oído de ella le susurró tiernamente…

**Endymión:** jamás…jamás había amado tanto a alguien en mi vida

**Serena:** Darien…-aún con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas-

**Endymión:** nunca lo olvides amor…mi sueño siempre serás tú –besándola tiernamente-

**Serena:** …-disfrutando el beso-

**Endymión: **perdóname Serena –levantando su espada firmemente-

En ese momento la princesa abrió sus ojos y observó por primera vez el amargo sufrimiento de su amado. El dolor que sentía en la herida ocasionada por la espada legendaria no era nada comparado con verlo ahí parado…sufriendo…por ella…

**Serena:** siento haberte ocasionado tanto sufrimiento –susurro en un último aliento y desapareciendo-

**Endymión: **Serena… ¡¡Serena!! ¡¡¿qué he hecho?!!-dijo al caer hincado-

La batalla había llegado a su fin. Súbitamente ocho espejos cobraban forma humana…

**Amy:** ¿qué ha pasado?

**Mina:** no tengo idea

**Lita:** sólo recuerdo a Serenity atacándonos

**Rei:** ¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru!

**Haruka:** ¡¡chicas!!

**Mina:** ¿se encuentran bien?

**Michiru:** ahora lo estamos –viendo a Haruka-

**Hotaru:** ¡Setsuna! -abrazándola-

**Setsuna:** que bueno que todas están bien

**Michiru:** Darien… -observándolo hincado y con las manos en el suelo-

Y todas corren a auxiliarlo…

**Rei:** ¿qué sucedió Darien?

**Haruka:** ¿dónde está Serena? –agachándose buscando la mirada de Darien-

**Endymión: **yo…-observando con desesperación sus manos manchadas de sangre-

**Setsuna:** Serena…-con unos ojos de tristeza-

**Amy: **Setsuna ¿qué pasa?

**Setsuna:** lo siento mucho majestad –con unas lágrimas en su rostro-

**Lita:** ¿a qué te refieres Setsuna? ¡¿dónde está Serena?!

**Mina:** Darien tuvo que…tuvo que –dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas-

**Rei:** ¿tuvo qué Mina?

**Michiru:** ella ha muerto

**Amy: **eso es imposible –dijo con desesperación-

**Lit****a: **¿de qué hablas Mina? –tomando por los hombros a su amiga-

**Mina:** Artemis y Luna me dijeron que era la única forma de salvar a este mundo -llorando-

**Endymión:** la he perdido, todo se ha perdido…-cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su transformación-

**Setsuna:** ¡majestad!

**Rei:** ¿qué vamos a hacer? –dijo con voz ahogada-

**Haruka:** esperar…-viendo hacia el horizonte mientras sentía algo extraño en su corazón-

**Mina:** ¿esperar a qué? –viendo a Haruka-

**Hotaru:** a que ella vuelva…

**Continuará…**

Música: Sacrife (The Gift)


End file.
